Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Saga 3 la batalla final. Rockman se a recuperado gracias a Harp Note y ahora inician los combates finales ¿podra Rockman detener a Sirius? ¿podra quedarse junto a Misora?"su futuro esta en manos de ellos 2" capitulo 51 SubaruXMisora Fic
1. Prologo Una Premonicion En Sueños

Prologo

"una premonición en sueños"

"Rockman no… por favor no…" una chica vestida de color Rosa observa impotente como su mejor amigo, y a la vez el chico que le gusta, esta peleando a muerte contra un enemigo.

"¡Rockman ya basta! ¡Si sigues así vas a morir!" grita la chica mientras Rockman choca su espada contra la del enemigo, luego ve como Rockman es golpeado en el estomago para luego ser rematado con un disparo y estrellarse contra el piso, la chica sigue mirando… quiere moverse pero no puede… mira con impotencia como el extraño ser se acerca a Rockman, el chico de azul intenta levantarse pero recibe un golpe con la espada del enemigo.

"¡no! ¡Rockman! ¡Por favor… huye!" las lagrimas empiezan a caer por las mejillas de Harp Note cuando Rockman recibe el ataque, mas nuestro héroe sigue en pie, muy apenas puede respirar, incluso hay algunas gotas de sangre saliendo de donde recibió el impacto, luego el chico decide, hacer algo arriesgado toma al enemigo de frente mientras recibe una estocada que atraviesa su pecho.

"¡no! ¡Rockman! No… no quiero perderte…" la chica balbucea cuando ve que el chico de azul recibe el impacto que atraviesa su pecho mas el chico le sonríe a ella y le dice "adiós Misora… fue divertido… te quiero…" y en un ataque suicida reúne toda su energía para explotar junto con su enemigo, Misora se aterra al ver eso y solo grita… "¡no lo hagas!" y ocurre la explosión, Que hace pedazos tanto a Rockman como a su enemigo, la chica se queda en shock y entonces frente a ella, cae el collar que siempre trae Subaru, Y entonces.

"¡Subaru-kun! ¡No no puedes estar muerto…no!" Lyra se materializa a un lado de Misora la cual esta teniendo una pesadilla, la extraterrestre con desesperación le habla "Misora por favor despierta es solo una pesadilla, ¡despierta Misora!" entonces la chica pelirroja abre los ojos y súbitamente se

sienta en su cama respirando apresuradamente, luego se toma el pecho y unas lagrimas caen por sus ojos, "Misora, ¿por que lloras? ¿Que soñaste? ¿Que ocurrió?" dice Lyra.

"Lyra… soñé… que Subaru Moria…" la mirada de Misora esta llena de terror "fue tan real nunca había soñado algo tan fuerte en mi vida" la chica comienza a calmarse un poco, "pero solo fue un sueño Misora… no tienes de que preocuparte" añade Lyra "el tiene a War-Rock jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a Subaru".

"si tienes razón" dice Misora "pero verlo morir aunque haya sido en un sueño… me hace dar cuenta que… soy débil… yo no podía ayudarlo…" Lyra observa con seriedad a Misora y para lograr calmarle le dice "¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo mañana?, tal vez con eso te tranquilices un poco" la chica mira a Lyra y asiente con la cabeza, "si… tengo que verlo" y luego piensa "(Subaru-kun… por favor cuídate)".

Es el día siguiente después de ese sueño, y son aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde, 3 chicos y una chica de color rubio están reunidos en vista point, por sugerencia de Luna, la cual cree que un par de chicos deben practicar.

"Luna han pasado casi 3 meses desde el incidente del Meteoro G, y no a habido problemas, por la tanto creo que tu Subaru, y tu Gonta deberían practicar un poco" el chico grande y gordo, mira a la presidenta y le pregunta "¿Por qué tan derepente nos pides que practiquemos?" luego Subaru añade "si… es muy raro que tu pidas eso".

La chica se esta empezando a enojar, pero gracias a la intervención de Kizamaro se evita el ataque de furia de Luna, "chicos, deben mantenerse en forma, no perder sus habilidades de batalla, como la presidenta a dicho, han pasado 3 meses, y no han peleado enserio desde entonces, nunca se sabe cuando aparecerá un nuevo enemigo y ustedes 2, junto con Misora, son los únicos que pueden pelear contra ellos".

Subaru al escuchar el nombre de Misora, se pone nostálgico "Misora-chan… hace ya 1 mes que no la he visto… me pregunto como estará." Al escuchar eso unos leves celos escapan de Luna la cual simplemente dice "muy bien… hagan denpa henkan… vamos Kizamaro tomara el tiempo y con algunos cálculos medirá su fuerza", Gonta dice "¡de acuerdo! Lo que tu digas presidenta… empecemos Subaru" Subaru solo dice "bueno… ¿estas listo War-Rock?" "si, siempre lo estoy" contesta el AM, entonces el chico alza la mano y grita "Transcode 003 Shooting Star Rockman" y tras un leve destello de luz el aparece, el mas grande héroe del mundo, "¡Rockman-sama!" dice Luna y Kizamaro solo piensa "(la presidenta… en cuanto ve a Rockman su enojo se olvida… Subaru… deberías estar siempre así)" luego Gonta alza su mano y grita "Transcode 005 Taurus Fire" y el chico tras un destello de color Rojo se transforma en el imponente Taurus Fire, luego mira a Rockman y le dice "empecemos Rockman" "claro prepárate Taurus" contesta el chico de Azul.

Ambos dan un gran brinco y se separan de manera prudente, Rockman alza su brazo y comienza a hacer disparos con su buster, Taurus se cubre cruzando sus brazos luego agacha su cabeza y se lanza con su Ox Tackle sobre Rockman, mas el chico de azul usa la carta Invisible y así evita el impacto, luego activa la carta Sword y con una gran velocidad se acerca a Taurus por la espalda y logra darle un buen golpe, Taurus Reacciona y volteándose rápidamente usa su Ox Punch y logra darle a Rockman el cual sale volando unos cuantos metros, en el aire Rockman activa una carta, la cual es la Wide shot, en cuanto cae al piso le dispara a Taurus, el cual no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe de lleno el impacto, luego Taurus usa su Ox Fire y trata de darle a Rockman, pero el chico usa la carta Barrier y evita que el fuego lo dañe, luego Rockman se lanza sobre Taurus el cual se prepara recibir un impacto de la espada del chico de azul, pero misteriosamente desaparece frente a el y aparece War-Rock, el cual le lanza un gran zarpazo que hace que Taurus salga disparado hacia su lado derecho y de inmediato Rockman reaparece, usa la carta Heavy cannon y aun cuando Taurus esta en el aire el chico dispara y le da de lleno y tras la explosión Gonta cae al piso ya sin su transformación.

"diablos… eres demasiado bueno Subaru… aun sigo sin poder ganarte" luego Rockman vuelve a la normalidad y le dice al chico "vamos Gonta, no te desanimes, yo también era muy malo principio pero con practica y la ayuda de War-Rock aprendí un par de trucos" "hasta que reconoces mi grandeza" dice el AM y Subaru le contesta "vaya…no sabia que eras tan presumido" luego el chico se acerca y le da la mano a Gonta el cual se levanta, Luna y Kizamaro se acercan.

"Rockman es tan genial… deberías de estar siempre así" le dice Luna a Subaru "bueno… eso algo imposible" le contesta el chico, Lugo Kizamaro da los datos "Rockman, tiene una gran velocidad un buen poder, y muy buena combinación en las battle cards, Taurus es muy poderoso, pero muy lento y no usa battle cards, Gonta creo deberías aprender a usarlas te ayudarían muchísimo en combate".

"lo se Kizamaro, pero es que no tengo idea de combos y eso" dice Gonta con gran pesar, pero Subaru le contesta "Gonta… solo es cuestión de que practiques el uso de las cartas, no es tan complicado, yo se que podrás hacerlo" Gonta luego voltea a ver a Subaru y le dice "Subaru… tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir, espero algún día ser tan fuerte como tu" Subaru se sonroja un poco y le dice " no sigas diciendo eso me da mucha vergüenza" Luna agrega "pero es cierto no hay nadie mas fuerte que tu" Subaru le contesta "te equivocas… existe alguien mas…".

Los 3 (Kizamaro, Luna y Gonta) se quedan perplejos ante esas palabras y Luna pregunta "¿a quien te refieres?" Subaru simplemente toma aire y dice el nombre "Misora-chan…", de nuevo a Luna le entran celos y pregunta con un tono algo elevado "¿Por qué dices que ella están fuerte como tu?" el chico nota el tono de Luna y le dice, "bueno, he peleado 2 veces con ella, ambas han sido peleas enserio, y en las 2 ocasiones le he podido ganar por un margen muy pequeño, por eso digo que ella es tan fuerte como yo".

"eso es un gran cumplido Subaru-kun… mas viniendo de el mismísimo Rockman" dice una voz que se acerca por detrás de Gonta y Kizamaro, todos voltean a ver y observan que es Misora… Gonta y Kizamaro inmediatamente dicen "Hibiki Misora… ¡wow! Ella esta realmente aquí" la chica les contesta "¿por que cada vez que los veo se impresionan?" ambos dicen "por que

somos tu fan numero 1" la chica se sonríe un poco y les da las gracias a ambos luego camina un poco y se para entre luna y Subaru "hola Luna" dice Misora "hola Misora" contesta Luna, ambas son amigas, pero tienen una gran rivalidad por ver quien se quedara con Subaru, luego Misora voltea a ver a Subaru y lanzándole una sonrisa primero le dice "Hola…Subaru-kun tanto tiempo sin verte" el chico le sonríe también y le dice "hola Misora-chan… si casi un mes…".

Luna se siente muy incomoda y molesta al ver eso, pero no puede decir nada, Misora es la razón por la que Subaru se hizo amigo de ella, aunque le duela admitirlo, la pelirroja fue quien lograra sacar a Subaru de su depresión, y eso es algo que ella nunca podrá igualar, Misora comienza a hablar.

"Subaru-kun… necesito hablar contigo" el chico cambia su expresión, y es que cuando Misora dijo esas palabras, logro notar una leve preocupación en la chica, "¿Qué ocurre Misora-chan? ¿Paso algo?" "Subaru-kun… preferiría hablar contigo a solas sobre esto" contesta la chica.

Todos se quedan helados excepto Luna, que sus celos están elevándose por los cielos, Subaru le contesta a Misora asintiendo con la cabeza, la chica se acerca a el y Subaru les dice a los otros 3 "chicos los veo mas tarde" Misora también se despide "si nos vemos luego…" y ambos chicos caminan en dirección al punto donde se vieron por primera vez, ya que es un lugar especial para ellos, Luna apenas y logra aguantar sus celos y solo dice "no puedo perder contra ella…" Kizamaro alcanza a escuchar eso y dice "Presidenta… ¿estas celosa de Misora?" Gonta pone sus manos en la cabeza, sabe que la presidenta se va a enojar, y como un profeta tiene razón la presidenta se voltea y solo dice "Kizamaro… prepárate…" "o no…" dice Kizamaro mientras coloca sus manos en la cabeza.

Ambos chicos caminan en silencio, Subaru siempre que esta con Misora se pone nervioso, no entiende el por que pero siempre le sucede, pero esta vez nota algo diferente a Misora, no esta tan alegre como siempre, y justo cuando va a hablar War-Rock hace uso de sus grandiosas frases "¿que no lo piensas hablar a tu novia?" el chico se queda helado ante esas palabras y

Misora que también escucho eso se queda igual, ella esta muy enamorada de Subaru pero nunca se lo ha dicho y el chico… pues simplemente no se da cuenta de ello, Subaru le contesta a War-Rock diciendo "¿compórtate quieres? Esa clase de bromas, no me gustan" "vamos chico ten algo de humor…" contesta War-Rock luego Lyra aparece e inmediatamente jala a War-Rock mientras le dice "dejemos que ellos 2 conversen a solas War-Rock" "¿eh? Pero por que…" contesta el AM "solo hazme caso" contesta la FM y ambos desaparecen de la vista de los chico.

Cuando ambos llegan al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez Subaru se detiene y pregunta "Misora… ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?, la chica simplemente se detiene y mira a Subaru, mas en concreto a los ojos, el chico comienza a ponerse nervioso por que cree que la hizo enojar, hasta que Misora habla "¿dime… no ha pasado nada riesgoso para ti en estos días?" el chico se extraña anta la pregunta… "no… de hecho desde lo del meteoro G no ha pasado nada…" la chica se estremece, el recordar que Subaru estuvo apunto de morir solo en el espacio la pone nerviosa… "Subaru-kun… tengo que decirte algo… anoche soñé que morías…" la chica baja la cara al decir eso, Subaru se le queda mirando, "¿me soñaste muriendo?... bueno fue solo un sueño no creo que…" la chica contesta rápidamente " fue tan real… estabas peleando contra un enemigo al cual no podía ver bien, el te estaba dando una paliza, yo trataba de ayudarte pero no podía moverme al final de mi sueño tu tomabas a ese sujeto y me sonreías y también me dijiste "fue divertido Misora… te quiero…" y te suicidabas para matar a tu enemigo… solo quedaba el collar que tu padre te dio… el que siempre usas… yo empecé a gritar llena de dolor, y Lyra tuvo que despertarme por que gritaba tu nombre… el dolor de perderte es algo que no podría soportar".

Subaru queda mudo, jamás había visto a Misora así… parece muy preocupada, mas de lo normal, el chico toma aire y se acerca a la pelirroja le coloca una mano en el hombro, ella levanta la cabeza y ve directo a los ojos de Subaru y eso hace que se ponga algo nerviosa el chico le sonríe y le dice "tranquila, te prometo que nunca hare algo tan arriesgado como eso… no

podría dejarte sola Misora-chan… tu eres mi mejor amiga, y yo te quiero muchísimo, nunca te dejare sola… es una promesa".

La chica se sonroja, el es el único chico que logra hacerla avergonzar y ella le contesta "gracias Subaru-kun… ya me siento mejor"

El chico quita la mano del hombro de Misora… "¿te gustaría un helado? Ya tiene tiempo que no te invito uno y además tengo muchísimas ganas de platicar contigo" la chica contesta con un "si" y ambos caminan en dirección de Echo Ridge, pero Misora piensa algo mientras camina con el "(aunque me haya dicho eso…tengo que prepararme para protegerlo… jamás dejare que te pase algo Subaru-kun… te lo prometo)"

Y es así como esta historia inicia, una historia en la cual un sueño es el inicio de una nueva aventura para Rockman y Harp Note…

Final prologo


	2. Capitulo 01 Un Nuevo Enemigo

"un nuevo enemigo"

Mientras Subaru y Misora se dirigen a comprar un helado una "furiosa Luna" esta desquitando todos sus celos con los pobres de Kizamaro y Gonta.

"por favor presidenta cálmese un poco, no es necesario que este así" dice Kizamaro después de haber recibido un golpe de Luna, "si presidenta por favor tranquilícese un poco" dice Gonta, "nada de eso ahora ustedes se van a poner Lagartijas por burlarse de mi" dice Luna con una furia en sus palabras mientras ella piensa "(que estarán haciendo esos 2… de solo pensarlo…)" y Luna se imagina con la ayuda de unos celos del tamaño de una Luna valga la redundancia, que Subaru y Misora están tomados de la mano mientras comen algún helado de vainilla, el favorito de Subaru, y ambos riendo felizmente, incluso se imagina un posible beso entre ambos y es allí donde vuelve a explotar.

"USTEDES 2 AHORA ME VAN A HACER ABDOMINALES HASTA QUE NO PUEDAN MAS" ambos chicos dicen al unísono gritando y con unas cuantas lagrimas a los ojos "¿SUBARU POR QUE TENIAS QUE HACER ESO"? .

Volviendo con Subaru y Misora el chico esta estornudando muchísimo.

"aaaauchuuuuu" Misora al ver eso solo le dice "¿supongo que alguien esta pensando en ti? Me pregunto quien será... (Con algo de sarcasmo en las ultimas palabras)" el chico voltea a verla y contesta "no lo se… tal vez mi mama o mi papa…" la pelirroja agrega "o tal vez tu novia…(de nuevo con sarcasmo en la voz)". El chico al escuchar esas palabras simplemente empieza a balbucear "no… esto yo… no… tengo novia Misora-chan… jajaja" la chica se sonríe un poco, "tranquilízate Subaru-kun… solo estaba bromeando contigo (bueno tal vez quería saber si tu y luna… no no creo que ella se atreva…) bueno ya llegamos Subaru".

Ambos llegan a una tienda de helados, y en cuanto entran, todos los clientes voltean a verlos… "o…o… (Esto no esta nada bien)" dice Subaru por sus adentros, y es que cuando esta con Misora, se le olvida que ella es una de las chicas mas populares. Su programa es visto por 5 de cada 10 personas en el país, "buenos tardes a todos" dice la linda Misora, todos en cuanto escuchan el saludo se lo devuelven, la chica camina un poco y todas las miradas se dirigen ahora hacia Subaru, el cual se pone nervioso "(o… ahora me miran a mi… o dios…) en ese mismo instante Lyra y War-Rock también vuelven con los chicos, War-Rock entra en el v-hunter y observa la situación, ve que todos miran a Subaru, y de inmediatamente hace uso de su sarcasmo y le dice a Subaru "¿oye chico… acaso el salir con tu novia te pone nervioso?" el chico escucha a War-Rock y sale del transe y solo contesta "ya volviste…vaya" el chico respira profundo y camina hasta acercarse a Misora la cual esta escogiendo como si nada lo que piensa comer.

Todos siguen mirándolos, y de nuevo Subaru se pone nervioso, la chica voltea a verlo y le pregunta, "¿que vas a pedir Subaru-kun?" el chico vuelve a salir del transe y contesta "bueno… esto… un helado de vainilla simple…" la chica lo mira y hace "puchero de enojo" y responde "no… conmigo no vas a comer cosas sencillas… nos comeremos el mas grande que vendan aquí, una para ti y uno para mi…" la chica empieza a pedir tales helados y Subaru, pues se pone igual de frío que la nieve "(o por dios… Misora come demasiado… yo no podré acabármelo…)" todos miraron esa escena y algunos murmuran "¿será el novio de Misora?" "que chico mas afortunado" "vaya que Misora tiene buenos gustos" dice una chica, y Subaru al escuchar esos murmullos se pone cada vez mas nervioso, mientras que Misora no parece enterarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

En cuanto les dan los helados la chica toma a Subaru por el antebrazo… toda la gente hace cara de impresión cuando ven eso, y lo obliga literalmente a caminar y lo lleva a la parte de mas atrás del comercio, luego el chico se sienta y de frente a el Misora, la chica se sienta de espaldas a la demás gente, por lo tanto no nota que todos los están mirando.

"itadakimasu" dice la linda Misora mientras comienza a comerse su helado, y Subaru… pues al ver a Misora así, decide también empezar a comer, ambos en silencio, en cuanto Subaru logra comerse una cuarta parte del helado, Misora ya lleve 2/3 del mismo, la chica voltea a ver a Subaru y se sonríe un poco "eres algo lento al comer" le dice la chica y Subaru le contesta "bueno… nunca podré competir contra ti" la chica se ríe "jajaja vamos Subaru-kun… ya sabes que yo como mucho por que uso demasiada energía, y tu eres muy tranquilo… somos opuestos (mientras le sonríe)" "bueno tal vez si… pero me alegro seas mi amiga…".

La chica el escuchar eso repentinamente a su mente vuelve la imagen de Rockman sonriéndole y explotando… queda absorta por algunos instantes, hasta que Subaru nota que Misora esta pensando en algo y le habla, "Misora-chan… Misora-chan oye…" entonces la chica reacciona y mira a Subaru de nuevo… "o disculpa… no se que me paso…" "descuida Misora-chan… pero me estas preocupando… ¿aun sigues pensando en el sueño?" la chica al escuchar esa pregunta solo baja su cabeza y asiente con la misma… Subaru suspira un poco, y con una sonrisa en la cara le contesta "tranquila Misora-chan… yo jamás te dejare solo… te lo prometo, además no creo que suceda nada malo ya, quiero creer que ya no tendremos que pelear otra vez" War-rock habla desde su V-Hunter y le dice a Subaru "oye… no digas eso, yo quiero algo de acción" "nada de eso War-Rock recuerda que yo soy de los que evita las peleas si es posible… jamás me ha gustado pelear, solo cuando no tengo opción lo hago…".

Misora escucha en silencio la discusión y al escuchar esas palabras se tranquiliza un poco y se sonríe… levemente, Subaru nota eso y le lanza una sonrisa mas grande la cual hace que Misora se sonroje, Subaru luego le dice a Misora "ey… gracias Misora-chan… gracias a ti olvide que estaba nervioso" la chica pone una cara de "no se que pasa" y pregunta "¿estabas nervioso? ¿Por qué?" el chico entonces se pone nervioso otra vez y piensa "(que le digo… no puedo decirle "es que Misora-chan, la gente aquí cree que tu y yo somos novios) bueno… esto…" War-Rock interviene "es que Subaru escucho a un par de personas diciendo que el era un chico afortunado por tenerte de novia", Lyra regaña a War-Rock diciéndole "no digas eso… no vez que vas a ser que Subaru se apene…".

Y dicho y hecho… Subaru se pone Rojísimo y Misora solo se le queda viendo a Subaru y le dice "eso… ¿te molesta?" Subaru se pone mas nervioso, "(que le puedo decir… ah no se que decirle a Misora…) bueno yo…".

En ese momento una explosión que hace las ventanas de la tienda se resquebrajen se escucha cerca, Subaru se levanta del asiento y parándose a un lado busca la fuente de la explosión.

"que paso… de donde vino eso" Misora también se levanta y Mira en dirección contraria a donde ve Subaru y ve algo extraño "oye Subaru-kun mira por allá… veo borroso" el chico voltea y también observa algo borroso moviéndose "¿que demonios es eso?" "oye Subaru… Pontes los visualizadores" dice War-rock, inmediatamente el chico se los coloca y lo que ve lo deja perplejo "¿pero que… que es eso?" Misora al ver la expresión de Subaru le pide a Lyra que le explique que es lo que están viendo y Lyra contesta "es un ser hecho de Ondas Denpa como War-Rock y yo… pero… no tiene rostro…" Misora se queda en shock "¿no tiene rostro? ¿No será una nueva clase de virus?" War-Rock contesta eso rápidamente "lo dudo, ya que emite la misma clase de ondas que Lyra yo" "entonces… ¿es un FM?" pregunta Subaru "lo dudo mucho chico… nunca había visto algo así en mi vida…" "ni yo tampoco creo sea un FM" añade Lyra, Subaru se pone a pensar "(¿que demonios esta ocurriendo…?)".

Entonces el extraño ser toma con sus 2 brazos un poste y lo lanza contra unas personas, Subaru al ver eso decide actuar.

"Misora-chan quédate aquí, yo me haré cargo" la chica se pone nerviosa por que recuerda su sueño y replica "no…. Yo iré contigo…" Subaru le responde "nada de eso, es un enemigo desconocido, no quiero te pase nada, yo me haré cargo, espérame aquí (lanzándole una sonrisa) ¿listo War-Rock?" "claro que si Subaru" el chico alza su brazo y grita "Transcode 003 Shooting Star Rockman" y después del destello azul aparece transformado en Rockman, toda la gente se queda perpleja al ver eso, y Misora… solo coloca sus manos en su pecho cuando ve que se lanza sobre el enemigo.

Ya afuera Rockman se coloca frente al extraño ser y comienza a preguntarle "¿quien eres tú? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?", el ser ni siquiera se inmuta ante Rockman y sigue caminando destruyendo todo a su paso, "chico esa cosa no te va a escuchar tenemos que destruirlo rápido" "claro War-Rock" el chico de inmediato apunta con su Buster y lanza una serie de Disparos que al llegar a esa cosa simplemente Rebotan contra el mismo Rockman.

"¿pero que clase de defensa es esa?" dice Subaru perplejo "nunca había visto algo así" dice War-Rock… "battle card… Cannon" al activarse la carta Subaru inmediatamente le dispara y una explosión ocurre, y logra hacer tambalear a la forma humanoide, "bien las battle cards si funcionan" entonces el extraño ser voltea al escuchar esas palabras y mira fijamente a Subaru… lo analiza rápidamente y cuando encuentra lo que necesita el ser alza su brazo y dice "Transcode 005 Taurus Fire" y ocurre un destello de color Rojo y frente a Rockman aparece Taurus.

Misora que mira todo desde dentro de la tienda, abre los ojos en señal de pánico "¿no… puede ser… Lyra… ese es Taurus?" "¿puedes verlo Misora?" "si… en cuanto se transformo lo empecé a ver " Lyra continua "no… no es Taurus… tiene la misma forma y emite frecuencias similares, pero no es Gonta…" "¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?" dice Misora…

Mientras tanto Rockman le hacia las mismas preguntas a War-Rock y el AM le dice lo mismo que Lyra le menciono a Misora, "si tiene frecuencias similares, ¿quiere decir que es tan fuerte como Taurus verdad?" "lo más probable es que sea así" dice War-Rock, Subaru entonces activa una battle card del tipo espada y se lanza Sobre Taurus, pero a una velocidad asombrosa el extraño ser usa una ox Tackle y le da de lleno a Rockman el cual sale disparado y se estrella contra un edificio.

"¡Subaru-kun!" grita la pelirroja cuando ve que Rockman se estrella contra el edificio, "Lyra trasformémonos" "¿estas segura Misora?" "si… no dejare que le pase nada a Subaru-kun", pero justo cuando Misora va a transformarse Rockman aparece de entre el polvo que causo el golpe que se dio contra el edificio, "diablos… que rápido… es muchísimo mas fuerte que Taurus…" el chico activa la battle card machine gun y comienza a disparar sobre Taurus, pero ni siquiera se inmuta, recibe los disparos de lleno y no le pasa nada... "¡demonios! ¿Qué clase de defensa tiene?" luego Taurus inhala aire, Rockman se prepara para el ox Fire, pero cuando va a activar la carta Invisible, rápidamente el extraño ser lanza el fuego a una gran velocidad logrando impactar a Rockman de lleno el cual tras la gran llamarada cae al piso gravemente lastimado.

"no… mi sueño… Rockman… Subaru-kun…" la chica alza su mano y grita "Transcode 004 Harp Note" y tras un destello rosa, aparece Harp Note, la gente se queda impresionado cuando ven a Misora transformarse, y mas aun salir a gran velocidad para ayudar a Rockman.

"¡Rockman!… ¿estas bien?" dice Harp Note, "gah(mientras se toma un costado del cuerpo)… que poderoso… Misora-chan… no debiste…" "Subaru-kun… déjame ayudarte… entre los 2 estoy seguro podremos detenerlo, no quiero verte lastimado" el chico se levanta y colocándose a un lado de Harp Note dice "de acuerdo… yo lo atacare con una battle card y mientras esquiva mi ataque usa tu pulse song para paralizarlo y así poder rematarlo" "claro… déjamelo a mi" contesta la chica.

El chico rápidamente activa la battle card Break Saber y se lanza sobre Taurus, el enorme ser trata de esquivarlo como lo hizo la ultima vez pero Harp Note activa su Pulse song, pero no funciona completamente solo logra ralentizar el movimiento de Taurus "vaya poder… mi técnica no lo afecta bien… pero que tal si… Machine Gun String" la chica lanza unas cuerdas sobre el ser y logra paralizarlo por completo "¡ahora Rockman!" entonces el chico a una gran velocidad impacta con su sable a Taurus, el golpe es efectivo ya que logra partir al ser en 2 y se deshace en miles de pedazos.

"funciono…" dice Misora mientras se para a un lado de Subaru, el cual esta respirando muy agitadamente, "diablos… que poderoso… con solo 2 ataques me dejo exhausto… además tiene una gran defensa…" la chica se preocupa al ver el estado de Subaru "(si lo hubiese dejado pelear solo… tal vez estaría…no… no debo pensar mas en eso…)" el chico logra recuperar el aliento "¿pero que demonios seria esa cosa…" "no lo se Subaru… pero si hay mas como el no será fácil de manejar…" dice War-Rock, mientras que Lyra menciona "además ¿Cómo pudo saber de Taurus? ¿Cómo logro copiar su poder? Y mas aun aumentar su poder…" Misora solo dice "esto es raro… ¿no será señal de que algo va a pasar?".

En ese momento suena el V-hunter de Rockman el cual al escuchar eso solo dice "Browse" y aparece la pantalla frente a el y Harp Note, el que llama es Daigo… el papa de Subaru.

"papa… ¿Qué pasa?" el señor Hoshikawa rápidamente dice "hijo… tenemos un mensaje del planeta FM… es el rey Cepheus…" Subaru abre los ojos de la impresión "Cepheus…" Misora el escuchar el nombre del Rey del planeta FM comienza a tener miedo… siente que algo mas grave de lo que pensó va a suceder, y el señor inmediatamente se lo confirma "parece que hay problemas en el planeta FM… hijo ven rapido a los cuarteles de la satella police" "claro papa… vamos en camino (mientras la pantalla desaparece) Harp Note… vamos" "si…vamos (por favor… que no pongan a Subaru en peligro…)" y ambos suben a un camino de energia denpa y se dirijen hacia a el cuartel.

Final parte 01


	3. Capitulo 02 El Mensaje de Rey Cepheus

"El mensaje de Cepheus a Rockman"

Ambos chicos llegan en menos de 2 minutos a los cuarteles de la satella police, bajan del camino de energía denpa y rápidamente ambos deshacen sus transformaciones frente a la puerta principal, cuando Subaru deshace su transformación, algo le ocurre a su cuerpo.

"gah… ¡qué está pasando!" el chico coloca una rodilla en el piso y algo de sangre sale de su boca, "¡Subaru-kun!" Misora se arrodilla y observa también la sangre, que sale de la boca de Subaru, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas sangrando?" Misora pone cara de miedo mientras Subaru le contesta, "no lo se… (Mientras se quita la sangre con el antebrazo) cuando quite la transformación, sentí mucho dolor en el mismo lugar donde me golpeo esa cosa…" "¿no será que…?" empieza a decir War-Rock, pero la puerta principal se abre y de dentro de dicha puerta sale…

"hola Hijo… Misora-chan" el señor Daigo observa que su hijo esta de rodillas en el piso "¿pasa algo?" pregunta el hombre, Misora va a hablar cuando Subaru contesta "nada papa… solo me sentí cansado por un momento" "ya veo, pasen… el Rey Cepheus esta comunicándose en estos momentos con nosotros"

Subaru se pone de pie y camina, aunque siente muchísimo dolor no piensa mostrárselo a su papa y mucho menos a Misora, la preocupación de ella ya es muy grande debido al sueño del que le comento, Misora va tras Subaru, ella está empezando a temer lo peor, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Cepheus de Subaru?, es la pregunta que se hace en su mente pero también, empieza a sacar conclusiones "(¿será que el rey Cepheus, está siendo atacado por esos mismos seres?... ¿querrá pedirle ayuda a Subaru-kun?, ¿Por qué nunca puede estar tranquilo? ¿Por qué?).

Cuando los 3 llegan a la sala de juntas del cuartel general, observan que la Dr. Goodall y Amachi están allí, ambos miran hacia un monitor, y cuando voltean ven que Daigo viene junto con Misora y Subaru.

"hola Subaru-kun, Misora-chan largo tiempo sin verlos" "hola doctora" dicen ambos chicos Amachi está en silencio, moviendo algunos controles de la pantalla mientras les dice "hola Misora, Subaru… estoy tratando de configurar la señal para tener una mejor recepción del planeta FM por favor esperen unos segundos" "claro Amachi-san" dice Subaru mientras voltea a ver a su papa y le pregunta "papa ¿Qué está pasando en el planeta FM?" el señor Daigo voltea a ver a Subaru y le contesta "bueno hijo… parece ser que están en guerra" los dos jóvenes abren los ojos con una incredulidad enorme, Misora entonces pregunta "¿están en guerra entre ellos mismos?" la Dr. Goodall contesta eso diciendo "no… aparentemente están en guerra con otros seres…" "(como temía… esto no está bien… creo que el ataque de hoy fue por la transmisión que el Rey Cepheus está haciendo)" Misora piensa eso mientras que Subaru espera con impaciencia y cuando pregunta ¿Qué clase de ser está atacando al planeta FM? ¿Qué motivos tendrían para atacarlos? Entonces en la pantalla por fin aparece, un ser de color verde… "nos está atacando por qué le parece divertido" dice el mismísimo Rey Cepheus al escuchar la pregunta de Subaru.

Ambos chicos voltean a la pantalla y ven al Rey, el cual tiene una cara de preocupación muy grande, ambos extraterrestres, War-Rock y Lyra se materializan y saludan a quien alguna vez fue su rey "hola Rey Cepheus, mucho tiempo sin verlo" dice Lyra "Hola Cepheus…" dice War-Rock, "hola… mucho tiempo ciertamente War-Rock, Lyra…" luego el rey centra su mirada en Subaru "Hola Subaru… mi amigo…" al escuchar eso Misora recuerda lo que le contó Subaru tras vencer a Andrómeda "me hice amigo del Cepheus, mi padre me enseño que la amistad es lo que da más fuerza, yo espero que el rey cambie y haga a su planeta un lugar mejor, y si el necesita algún día me ayuda… yo estaré allí para darle la mano" "hola Cepheus…" dice Subaru de manera seria.

"Rey Cepheus" dice Daigo para luego preguntar "¿dice que los que lo atacan solo lo hacen por diversión?" Subaru agrega "¿Qué clase de ser o persona, hace eso por diversión?" Misora escucha en silencio todo, quisiera también preguntar algo, pero ahora solo puede observar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

"cuando una persona tiene poderes tan grandes tienda a tomar a los débiles como objetos para su diversión" dice Cepheus a Subaru luego contesta la pregunta a Daigo "así es… solo por diversión, o más bien para intentar agregar al planeta FM a su "colección"" War-Rock escucha incrédulo lo que dice el Rey "¿Qué clase de Basura hace eso?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" agrega War-Rock. El Rey Cepheus guarda silencio algunos segundos durante los cuales Misora se pone nerviosa y al final el rey dice el nombre de su enemigo, "su nombre es Sirius…" War-Rock y Lyra al escuchar el nombre de Sirius ponen una cara de terror "no…no puede ser…" dice Lyra con incredulidad, War-Rock sigue impresionado al escuchar el nombre de esa cosa… Los chicos ven que sus amigos están impresionados y de inmediato preguntan "¿Quién es Sirius Lyra? ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?" dice Misora, "War-Rock… ¿conoces a ese ser?...".

War-Rock contesta con gran pesar "he oído rumores de el… dicen que su poder es casi infinito" "yo también e oído esos rumores" agrega Lyra, "¿Por qué dicen que es tan fuerte?" pregunta el Amachi, la doctora guarda silencio está analizando la situación, el rey Cepheus es el que contesta la pregunta de Amachi "el es capaz de controlar un agujero negro…" dice el rey Cepheus mientras agacha la cabeza y pone un gesto de frustración, al escuchar eso Subaru, Daigo, Amachi y la Dr. Goodall abren los ojos con terror… "no puede ser…" dice Subaru, "¡eso es Absurdo! ¡No me lo puedo creer!" añade el mismo… Misora el escuchar esas palabras de Subaru de inmediato pregunta "DR Goodall, yo no sé mucho de agujeros negros… explíqueme por favor…"

La doctora toma aire y da una rápida explicación de lo que es un agujero negro "Un agujero negro u hoyo negro es una región finita del espacio-tiempo provocada por una gran concentración de masa en su interior, con enorme aumento de la densidad, lo que genera un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera los fotones de luz, puede escapar" la doctora luego agrega "el por qué Subaru y todos los aquí presentes creemos que es Absurdo que alguien manipule un hoyo negro, radica en que es demasiado poder… mucha energía concentrada en un solo punto… no hay nada en este universo que pueda soportar tanto poder" Misora el escuchar eso mira a Subaru… ve que en su cara están esos ojos… los mismo ojos que pone cada vez que está decidido a actuar… la chica aprieta sus puños y lo sigue observando en silencio… temiendo lo peor.

"qué clase de agujero negro es Rey Cepheus" dice Amachi, "es del tipo supermasivo…" la cara de Subaru sigue llena de incredulidad "el agujero negro más grande… esto no puede ser" luego pregunta al Rey Cepheus "hace momentos dijiste que ataca por diversión, y por colección… ¿Qué quiere decir lo segundo?" "fácil Subaru… quiere absorber nuestro mundo con su agujero negro…".

Un enorme silencio hay en la sala, todos escucharon lo mismo… un ser capaz de controlar un agujero negro, por colección y diversión destruye civilizaciones enteras… luego el Rey Cepheus agrega "sus guerreros, son conocidos como los "R" son seres sin forma y sin rostro, potenciados por el agujero negro…" al escuchar eso Subaru le dice "recientemente Misora y yo peleamos con uno de esos seres aquí en la tierra, ¿Por qué vino hacia acá?, Daigo el escuchar eso mira a su hijo y de inmediato se da cuenta del por que cuando lo vio afuera estaba hincado y cansado, "Bueno Subaru… en el último ataque que recibimos, obtuvieron información de nuestra computadora, y tomaron datos de la tierra… el motivo de mi llamada es advertirles… tienen que huir de la tierra, tras destruir nuestro mundo ira por el de ustedes…" todos guardan silencio de nuevo, Misora se pone más nerviosa de lo que ya esta, mas cuando Subaru decide hablar "Cepheus… cuando falta para que el agujero negro absorba su mundo?" el rey al escuchar eso se da una idea de lo que Subaru quiere hacer, "Subaru… agradezco tu preocupación pero… aun si tu vinieras no podrías cambiar el hecho de que nuestro planeta esta a punto de desaparecer, como tu amigo te pido que salves a tu planeta, que no sufra el mismo destino que el nuestro…" la chica pensó exactamente lo mismo al escuchar la explicación del Rey y también se admira de las palabras del soberano del planeta FM, pero aun así sabía que su Subaru, intentaría ayudar… luego lo que escucha de Subaru la deja admirada "Cepheus… eres mi amigo, yo… y War-Rock juramos defender y ayudar a todos nuestros seres queridos (el chico voltea a ver a Misora y le sonríe haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco, luego voltea a ver a Cepheus otra vez) por difícil que sea la situación, por más poderoso que sea el enemigo, yo… yo nunca me rendiré, seguiré adelante y si llego a fallar, espero que mi ejemplo ayude a otras personas a seguir adelante… así que Rey Cepheus… dígame… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que el agujero absorba al planeta".

Todos los que están en la habitación se quedan admirados ante las palabras de Subaru, sobre todo Misora… ya había oído a Subaru, pero al escucharlo en este momento hace que su corazón lata muy rápido… pero al escuchar las palabras de Cepheus sale del trance "Subaru…War-Rock agradezco que sean mis amigos…1 mes… un mes en el tiempo de su planeta es el tiempo que nos queda para ser absorbidos por el agujero negro".

La transmisión empieza a fallar el rey añade algo antes de que se corte "nos atacan otra vez… tengo que irme, Subaru… gracias por tu ayuda…" "de nada Cepheus… allí estaré pronto… se lo prometo" entonces la señal se corta de manera definitiva, Amachi trata de recuperar la señal pero no puede "no puedo recuperar la señal… pero tengo los datos de la transmisión…" al escuchar eso Subaru Mira a su papa y le pregunta "papa… ¿existe alguna forma de ir al planeta FM?… tengo que ir a ayudar…" Misora esta seria… no dice nada… solo observa en silencio lo que Subaru está diciendo, en cierta manera, se siente orgullosa de ser amiga de un muchacho tan decidido, pero también se siente muy preocupada, no solo por su sueño, si no porque Subaru siempre está arriesgando su vida… sale de sus pensamientos gracias a la Doctora Goodall la cual contesta la pregunta de Subaru a su padre.

"existe un método… las torres de transmisión que tu padre coloco en una luna cuando estaba en la estación Peace hace 3 años, aun siguen funcionando, si usamos esas torres y con los datos de la transmisión que acaba de conseguir Amachi, podríamos enviar a Rockman al planeta FM.

El chico escucha con atención e inmediatamente le comenta a su compañero "¿War-Rock estás listo?" "claro dice el… pero tú no Subaru".

Todos voltean a ver a War-Rock y Misora le pregunta "¿a qué te refieres War-rock?" "bueno… hace unos momentos a Subaru le salió sangre por la boca, y menciono un dolor en donde ese "R" nos golpeo, tengo una teoría, y es que al momento de analizarnos, también analizo la composición de Subaru, como ser humano, y adapto eso en sus ataques para poder dañarlo a él, más que a Rockman.

Todos quedan perplejos ante esa declaración de War-Rock, Misora mira a Subaru, y lo mira con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, igual Daigo, Subaru solo atina a decir, "no es están grave… enserio War-Rock exagera" entonces en una maniobra de su padre el señor le da un leve golpe a su hijo en el costado y el chico cae de rodillas al piso, luego el señor regaña a Subaru.

"Hijo… el hecho de que con esa caricia estés en el piso, demuestra lo que War-Rock ha dicho, y ¿quieres ir al planeta FM en ese estado?, no bromees hijo.

Misora se queda helada ante lo que ha hecho el señor Hoshikawa, pero eso ya no importa, lo que le importa es Subaru, se acerca a él y de inmediato lo levanta, "¿estás bien?" dice Misora, el chico asiente con la cabeza y se apoya en Misora, y luego mira a su papa "papa… mi amigo, y su mundo están a punto de ser destruid…" "hijo… piensa calmadamente, si uno de esos seres te lastimo tan gravemente… ¿Qué esperas hacer contra un ejército de ellos? ¿Qué podrás hacer contra Sirius?" "pero papa… yo tengo que ayudarlo, es mi amigo, tú me enseñaste a proteger a la gente que quiero (mientras mira a Misora otra vez…) ¿ahora me dices que deje que a Cepheus a su suerte?" "no hijo… lo que te pido es que tengas paciencia, y nos des 2 días para poder darte lo necesario para ir… ten paciencia hijo" el chico queda en silencio al escuchar eso, Misora decide hablar "¿Qué clase de cosas le darán a Subaru-kun? ¿Por qué necesitan 2 días?" Amachi contesta esas preguntas "Misora-chan… necesitamos un par días para poder crear el dispositivo de transmisión a las antenas por el cual enviaremos a Rockman, lo segundo es que necesitamos analizar a War-Rock para poder determinar cómo fue posible que dañaran a Subaru y a mí no" War-rock de inmediato le pregunta a Amachi "¿Por qué a mí?" "básicamente tu eres un ser hecho de energía electromagnéticas, tal vez eso evito que tu resultaras dañado, necesitamos analizarte para sopesar unas opciones para que Subaru-kun sea dañado tampoco" el AM escucha eso y no lo rebate simplemente se coloca a un lado de Amachi "analízame entonces… tenemos a un idiota que controla agujeros negros a quien queremos acabar, ¿no es así Subaru?" el chico contesta asintiendo la cabeza y de inmediato Amachi se lleva a War-Rock para analizarlo, la Dr. Goodall, la cual ha estado en silencio un buen rato observa a Subaru, y también a Misora, al ver a la chica ve en los ojos de ella una gran preocupación, y entonces a su mente viene una gran idea.

"un equipo… necesitamos formar un equipo que acompañe a Rockman" ambos chicos voltean a ver a la doctora Goodall y el señor Daigo asiente con la cabeza "tiene razón Dra.… un equipo… ¿pero como limite cuantos podrían ir?" "Tal vez 5 si contamos a Rockman…" "un momento, ¿un equipo? ¿De qué están hablando papa? Yo tengo que hacer esto sol…" "hijo… esto ya no es solamente asunto tuyo, es de la seguridad de este mundo, así que no puedo permitir osadías tuyas hijo… entiendo muy bien el que quieras ir a FM pero no puedes ir solo… mi esposa… tu madre y (el señor mira a Misora) Misora jamás me perdonarían…

El chico queda mudo ante esas palabras y el chico solo asiente con la cabeza y mira a Misora y le dice a ella "perdón… perdona que me veas así Misora-chan…" la chica lo ve y le sonríe "tranquilo Subaru-kun… entiendo cómo te sientes… y creo yo haría lo mismo… (Por ti… haría lo que fuera… incluso… incluso si pudiera iría contigo a ese lugar).

La doctora Goodall como mujer que es ve los ojos de Misora y entiende la mirada hacia a Subaru "Amor" y de ese amor se manifiesta mucho poder… y en su mente pasa este pensamiento "(esta chica… ella es la adecuada… para el equipo… ahora solo faltan 3 miembros más…).

Daigo le pide a Misora que lleve a su hijo a casa la chica asiente y lo lleva por autobús ya que sin War-Rock Subaru no puede transformarse, durante el camino, Subaru se duerme, y se recarga en el hombro de la chica ella al ver a Subaru dormido así solo puede cerrar los ojos y pedir con toda su fuerza "(por favor… que mi sueño no se cumpla… que solo sea eso… un sueño… y… quiero ir contigo Subaru-kun…).

Al llegar a Echo Ridge, Subaru es despertado por Misora y ambos caminan a casa de Subaru, al entrar la señora Akane los recibe, saluda muy afectuosamente a Misora, y se sientan a Cenar, el chico le explica a su mama lo que ocurrirá, Misora complementa la explicación con lo que paso hoy y es cuando la señora contesta.

"hijo… no se qué decirte… pero ir solo no es una buena idea, mas si por lo que me acaba de contar Misora, el enemigo es peligroso, así que hijo… la idea de tu papa es buena" Subaru entonces pregunta "mama… ¿no te molesta el que vaya a el planeta FM?" "si..si me molesta, pero… hijo… al verte veo tus ojos y en ellos veo esa determinación, y nadie podría detenerte, por eso me alegro de que no iras solo… pero por favor cuídate hijo" "claro mama… así será" la señora Akane entonces Mira a Misora y con esa mirada Misora entiende el mensaje "(quiere, que yo lo cuide… quiere que yo lo proteja… señora… si llego a ser seleccionada, daré mi vida por el)" la chica contesta con una mirada y la señora se sonríe y luego dice.

"Misora-chan… ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí a dormir?" el chico abre los ojos como platos "mama… no crees que…" "hijo… ella se tomo la molestia de traerte a casa, así que creo ella debe quedarse aquí" la chica mira al piso con mucha vergüenza y asiente con la cabeza "si señora… muchas gracias (enserio… gracias así podré estar con el más tiempo…)" la señora se sonríe y dice "está decidido entonces dormirás en la habitación de Subaru" la chica se sonroja al igual que el chico "mama… bueno está bien (mientras mira y le sonríe a Misora) tu dormirás en mi cama yo en el piso, eres nuestra invitada" la chica le regresa la sonrisa y piensa "(dormiré en la cama de Subaru…).

Entonces ambos chicos suben y Subaru acomoda unas frazadas en el piso y se recuesta, por el cansancio de la pelea se duerme inmediatamente y Misora se recuesta en la cama de Subaru mientras piensa "por favor… quiero ir con el…" y la chica termina durmiéndose también.


	4. capitulo 03 Subaru y Misora se pelean

Una pelea entre Misora y Subaru… "el equipo es elegido"

Mientras todo eso ocurría en la casa de Subaru, en los cuarteles de la satella police un par de personas analizan unos datos en una pc.

"¿Daigo-kun, no crees que deberías ir a tu casa con tu hijo y tu esposa? Dice la Dra al padre de Subaru "no… debo quedarme aquí, mientras Amachi analiza a War-Rock yo tengo que diseñar el dispositivo que enviara a mi hijo al planeta FM" contesta el señor Hoshikawa "además, mi esposa ya se entero de la situación… y esta conciente de lo que debo hacer aquí" añade después.

"eso esta bien, yo tengo que pensar a los otros 3 acompañantes de Subaru" dice la Dr Goodall" "¿tres? ¿Ya tiene uno elegido?" dice el señor Hoshikawa a lo que la doctora contesta "si… Transcode 004 Harp Note… Hibiki Misora…" el señor Daigo sopesa por unos segundos si la chica puede ir a FM y la doctora al ver eso añade "la he integrado al equipo, por el hecho de tener a Lyra, un FM que conoce mucho de su planeta, además de que en habilidades de combate ella es tan fuerte como Rockman…" el señor Daigo el escuchar eso solo dice "el problema será si Subaru aceptara que ella vaya" la doctora lo piensa un segundo y solo dice "estoy segura que ese chico aceptara que ella vaya…" "entonces ella es uno de los miembros… ¿los otros 3 quienes serán?" la doctora Goodall le muestra la Pc a Daigo y le dice "¿Qué te parecen estos 3?, el hombre mira la pantalla y lee los datos de las personas, características, tipo de poderes, habilidades especiales, y solo dice "como se esperaba de usted Dra… el equipo es perfecto…" "gracias muchacho… y Rockman será el líder de ellos" el señor Hoshikawa al escuchar eso solo piensa "(hijo…que el hecho de que Misora vaya contigo no nuble tu juicio… tienes mucho potencial, al igual que ella…).

Mientras tanto Amachi y War-Rock tienen una conversación.

"¿entonces… es por mi composición de AM que yo no resulte dañado y Subaru si?" "aparentemente así es War-Rock… eso evito que los ataques que uso ese "R" contra Rockman dañaran tu composición" contesta Amachi, "entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer, para que Subaru no resulte dañado?" "solo una cosa… y es convertirlo a el en ondas AM como tu".

War-Rock al escuchar eso se pone algo tenso, recuerda como fue que uso ese mismo método con el papa del chico y funciono… pero hacerlo con Subaru no es algo que le agrade demasiado

"no me gusta la idea Amachi… además… ya me entere que se formara un equipo para ir a FM, y si hago el cambio de ondas a AM de todos los miembros no estoy seguro que puedan hacer denpa henkan.

Amachi escucha eso con calma y después contesta con una buena idea

"bueno… el convertir en ondas a un ser humano es algo que solo un AM puede hacer, pero… tal vez yo pueda hacer ondas a los otros 4 que los acompañen… he estado estudiando la composición de los FM y creo poder hacerlo", luego War-Rock contesta "de acuerdo… si ese plan funciona… bueno explicare lo demás cuando todos estén aquí" "¿lo demás?" pregunta Amachi con algo de consternación, "si… hay algo que todos deben saber…"

Pasa el tiempo… y amanece en echo Ridge, Misora despierta rápidamente, pero como la noche anterior no durmió bien, se debe a que tuvo otro sueño y Lyra al notar la cara de Misora inmediatamente pregunta…

"Misora… ¿tuviste otra vez el sueño?" la chica pelirroja le contesta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego dice "pero… soñé que Subaru y yo peleábamos fuertemente… además el estaba muy molesto conmigo recuerdo que me decía… ¿estas loca? Jamás permitiré eso, nunca no puedo dejar que lo hagas y se acabo"" "¿soñaste que peleabas con Subaru?... que extraño… es algo que no me imagino entre tu y el…" la chica voltea a ver a Lyra y le sonríe y dice "tienes razón… yo jamás me peleare con el… es todo para mi…"

La chica entonces se levanta y tomando su ropa (esta en pijama) baja de las escaleras que llevan a la cama de Subaru… cuando esta pasando junto a el, lo ve dormido tranquilamente con algo de baba en su mejilla izquierda, al verlo así y recordar todo… incluyendo su sueño, sale de sus labios un susurro que dice "te adoro… Subaru-kun" y la chica sale rumbo al baño, en el pasillo se encuentra con la señora Akane la cual ya lleva despiertas algunas horas, la chica al verla la saluda de inmediato "hola señora Akane… buenos días" la señora le regresa el saludo con una sonrisa "buenos días… y dime… ¿como dormiste?" la chica contesta "muy bien… la cama de Subaru es muy suave…" la señora se sonríe un poco y le dice " ¿y que te parece mi hijo cuando duerme?" Misora se sonroja un poco, ya que la pregunta lleva un doble sentido y la chica que es incapaz de negar su amor a Subaru dice "se…ve… lindo…muy lindo" la señora se sonríe cuando escucha eso y luego añade "sabia que a ti te gustaba mi hijo… bueno luego hablaremos de eso… pasa al baño y prepárate voy a hacer el desayuno, conociendo a mi hijo en algunos instante se levanta".

Al irse la señora Misora se sonroja muchísimo… acaba de ser descubierta… ya hay alguien que sabe que le gusta Subaru… pero también esta feliz, por que la señora no se molesto con ello y con una leve sonrisa entra al baño.

Mientras tanto un chico con baba en su mejilla izquierda esta despertando

"(bostezo larguísimo…) vaya… ya amaneció… que bien dormí, aunque haya sido en el piso" luego el chico voltea a ver su cama y ve que Misora no esta alli, "vaya… Misora es muy madrugadora, y yo que quería verla dormida..." luego el chico se queda mudo y añade "¿yo…yo… dije eso?... ¿que me pasa?"

Entonces el V-Hunter del chico comienza a sonar, el chico se levanta lo toma e inmediatamente aparece el display frente a el, y es nada mas ni nada menos que Daigo… su padre.

"papa… hola…" el señor contesta "hola hijo… espero estés mejor, la Dr Goodall y yo, ya decidimos quien ira contigo además de eso el aparato ya esta casi listo, War-Rock también dará una explicación que es fundamental escuches y por favor hijo… cuando escuches al equipo, tómalo con calma" el chico al escuchar lo ultimo se queda pensando y luego pregunta "¿pasa algo con el equipo papa?" el señor contesta "eso dependerá de ti hijo… por favor solo se prudente… bueno me voy, tengo que ir por los demás miembros, te veo en 3 horas aquí, y que Misora venga, seguro ella también querrá escuchar todo" el display desaparece y Subaru dice por sus adentro "(Misora… ¿por que quiere que este Misora-chan allí?…)".

Mientras tanto Misora sale del baño ya arreglada y cuando sale se topa con un Subaru algo concentrado y lo saluda "buenos días Subaru-kun" el chico voltea a verla y en cuanto la ve su cara cambia y le sonríe "buenos días Misora-chan… hablo mi papa nos quiere en 3 horas allí…" la chica asiente con la cabeza y le contesta "bueno… tu mama dice que el desayuno estará listo pronto… ¿que tal si te preparas y te espero abajo? Para comer juntos (soltando una sonrisa algo forzada, ya que al escuchar que en 3 horas sabrá que pasara con Subaru la pone muy tensa) "claro que si Misora-chan saldré rápido" el chico pasa a un lado de ella y entra al baño, cuando la puerta se cierra Misora lanza un gran suspiro para tratar de quitar un poco de estrés y baja las escaleras a la sala, de allí se gira a su izquierda y llega al comedor donde esta la señora Akane haciendo el desayuno.

"Ey Misora chan… llegas en buen momento" la chica mira a la señora y pregunta "¿en que la puedo ayudar?" "bueno Misora-chan… podrías ayudarme a cortar algo de estas verduras, y ayudarme a hacer un omelet" la chica asiente con la cabeza y se pone a cortar la verdura con mucha facilidad "vaya Misora-chan… tienes habilidad en esto" la chica se detiene un momento y comenta "bueno… como mi mama siempre estuvo enferma, yo le hacia la comida casi todo el tiempo y pues… lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida" la señora Akane entonces le dice "¿no te molestaría hacerle la comida a Subaru?" la señora le sonríe después de eso y Misora se pone rojísima… "bueno…esto…yo he hecho omelet antes…pero no se si…" la señora la interrumpe y le dice "vamos Misora-chan, si no lo intentas jamás sabrás que opina… adelante hazlo" la chica al escuchar eso se sonríe un poco da las gracias y comienza a hacer el dicho bocado.

Pasan unos 10 minutos y ya esta todo servido en la mesa, cuando Subaru baja todos dan las gracias y comienzan a comer, Subaru al probar su comida solo dice "wow… esto esta delicioso mama… que rico sabe…" la señora entonces mira a Misora de reojo y con la mirada le dice que hable… la chica quiere hacerlo pero la vergüenza se lo impide, curiosamente frente a un chico tiene muchísima mas pena que cantar frente a miles de fans, la mama de Subaru ve que la chica no puede hablar así que ella decide decirle a su hijo.

"Misora hizo tu Omelet hijo…" el chico deja de comer… y mira a Misora, la chica al sentir la mirada voltea tímidamente a verlo, el chico le lanza una sonrisa típica de el y le dice "esta delicioso… cocinas muy bien Misora-chan… vaya que eres talentosa en muchas cosas" la chica al escuchar tantos elogios de el se sonroja un poco y dice "Gracias, Subaru-kun… que bueno te gusto" la señora se sonríe, y le guiñe un ojo a Misora sin que Subaru se de cuenta y la chica al ver eso se sonríe un poco.

Cuando termina el desayuno ambos chicos salen rumbo a la estación de autobuses toman el que va a los cuarteles de la satella police, y llegan en una hora y media, prácticamente han pasado las 3 horas de que Hablo el señor Hoshikawa, y cuando ambos entra a la misma sala del día de ayer se llevan una sorpresa.

"o Hoshikawa-kun ya llegaste" dice Luna con una cara de "molestia" al ver a Misora junto a el "vaya se tardaron" dice Kizamaro, Subaru los saluda a ambos y pregunta "¿Dónde esta Gonta?" Luna contesta diciendo "no lo se… tu papa se lo llevo hace unos minutos a otra habitación" luego voltea a ver a Misora y le pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar grabando ahora?" la chica contesta "no… en estos momentos me importa mas Subaru-kun que cualquier otra cosa…" Luna al oír eso se siente incomoda, y luego pregunta "y… ¿Dónde te quedaste?" Subaru es el que contesta eso "en mi casa… ella durmió en mi cama".

Luna se pone de mil colores… trata de mantener sus celos bajo control, Misora nota que esta muy enojada y por sus adentros se sonríe un poco, Kizamaro al ver que la presidenta esta por explotar rápidamente dice "Subaru… ¿realmente es tan fuerte el tipo que ataca a FM?" "si… Cepheus dice que es capaz de controlar agujeros negros…" Misora al oír eso recuerda lo que le dijo la Dra ayer y se pone nerviosa, justo cuando va a decir algo aparece por una puerta la mencionada Dra y el Señor Hoshikawa junto a Amachi y War-Rock el cual al ver a Subaru se mete a su V-hunter.

"hola chico… ¿como te fue en tu noche de amor con Misora?" el chico se pone rojo como un tomate y le dice a War-Rock "ya… no pasan ni 5 segundos y ya haces chistes malos…" la chica Rubia escucho el comentario y sus celos resurgen y se pega mas a Subaru el cual esta a un lado de Misora, la pelirroja al ver eso también se acerca a el haciendo que Subaru se sienta incomodo ambas piensan lo mismo "NO PIENSO PERDER CONTIGO…".

El señor Hoshikawa comienza a hablar, "buenos a días a todos… Subaru, Misora (la mira con mucha seriedad), Luna y Kizamaro, los hemos llamado a todos ustedes, por que son amigos de mi hijo y creo justo sepan todos los detalles de la misión" la rubia simplemente dice "gracias por la confianza señor Hoshikawa" luego el señor prosigue "primero que nada presentaremos a los miembros del equipo".

Misora al oír eso simplemente se pone nerviosa "ojala me hayan escogido a mi…" piensa la chica, entonces el señor muestra en un display al primer miembro

"Transcode 020 Cygnus Wing… Shinsuke Utagai" Subaru al oír y ver los datos de su primer compañero de equipo solo dice "wow…" Misora también se impresiona, cuando pasa Utagai se presenta, "hola soy Utagai…para los que no me conocen, Subaru será un placer trabajar contigo" el chico le regresa el saludo "hola… claro será un placer…" la Dra Goodall explica por que escogieron a Utagai "el es un prominente científico, tiene mucho futuro, el será el que mantenga la comunicación con nuestro planeta, será el encargado de analizar a los enemigos y así tomar buenos planes de acción además de que tiene un buen nivel de pelea…".

El señor Hoshikawa entonces menciona al siguiente Miembro "Transcode 011 Wolf Woods… Juro Ogami" entonces el violento jardinero pasa y Subaru pone cara de impresión el sujeto se presenta "hola soy Juro… Subaru largo tiempo sin verte… espero tener un sparring contigo pronto…" el chico simplemente se sonríe y dice "bueno… eso seria genial" la Dra Explica por que lo escogieron a el "el y su FM serán ideales para misiones de espionaje debido a su velocidad, además de que tienen un gran poder destructivo, será muy útil en situaciones complicadas"

Misora se empieza a decepcionar, cree que no será escogida, pero sale de su transe cuando escucha al siguiente miembro "Transcode 005 Taurus Fire…Gonta Ushijima" al escuchar eso Subaru Abre los ojos como platos al igual que Luna y Kizimaro, Misora se queda igual que ellos pero con una cara de decepción, y es cuando el chico pasa y se presenta "bueno… soy Gonta será increíble ser compañero de Rockman en este viaje (mientras le alza el dedo pulgar a Subaru)" Subaru después de la impresión solo dice "genial… ¡Gonta serás de gran ayuda!" la profesora explica "el fue escogido, por su gran poder de ataque, será muy útil al momento de ofensivas prolongadas por su buena resistencia" la presidenta solo dice "Gonta… vale mas que no arruines la misión" Kizimaro agrega "tu puedes Gonta patea a esos extraterrestres" el chico se rasca la cabeza y solo asiente la cabeza.

Misora esta muy triste, al ver que Gonta fue escogido cree que ella no ira… pero en ese momento escucha lo que quería oír… y lo que Subaru no quería oír

"Transcode 004 Harp Note… Hibiki Misora… es el 5to miembro del equipo" Subaru voltea a ver a Misora, la chica se sonríe de manera muy especial y pasa al frente junto con los demás, Luna al ver que ella ira en su mente pasan los siguientes pensamientos "(no… si ella va seguro se le declara a Hoshikawa… y no creo que el se oponga)" cuando la chica se pone junto a los demás miembros la dra explica "ella fue escogida por su grandiosa habilidad y velocidad para moverse através de las ondas denpa, también por que Lyra conoce mucho del planeta FM y además por tener un nivel similar a Rockman en combate".

Todos esperan un comentario de Subaru… todos… incluyendo a Misora, el chico solo la Mira fijamente, Misora se empieza a sentir incomoda hasta que el silencio lo interrumpe el señor Daigo.

"bien hijo… ¿que te parece tu equipo?..." entonces Subaru con voz molesta dice "no quiero que Misora vaya al planeta FM" "pero que demonios… ¿Subaru oye por que dices eso?" dice War-Rock desde el v-hunter, Misora al oír esas palabras se siente triste y muy confundida y piensa "(jamás…jamás imagine que el se negaría ¿Por qué?… que pasa contigo Subaru…), el señor Hoshikawa que ya temía algo así dice "hijo…podrías decirme ¿Por qué no quieres que Misora vaya en el equipo?" el chico rápidamente contesta "no quiero que ella esta en peligro… de todas las personas que quiero yo jamás pondría a Misora en peligro por caprichos míos papa…" la chica inmediatamente contesta eso "Subaru-kun… gracias por preocuparte pero yo quiero ir contigo…además yo…" "DE ESO NADA MISORA" dice Subaru interrumpiendo sus palabras luego baja su voz y prosigue "crees… ¿crees que estando tu allí podré concentrarme en los combates?" la chica entonces al escuchar eso lo toma como una ofensa "Subaru-kun… ¿estas diciendo que soy un estorbo? ¿QUE TE PASA?… ¿NO DECIAS AYER QUE YO ERA TAN FUERTE COMO TU?" dice la chica con una voz fuerte el chico replica "PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE DEJARE QUE TE PONGAS EN PELIGRO" la chica contesta "¿Qué NO LO ENTIENDES? YO QUIERO AYUDARTE" la chica se acerca y se coloca frente a Subaru "ME VAS A AYUDAR MAS SI TE QUEDAS AQUÍ" contesta el chico entonces Misora le dice "tu… tu NO ENTIENDES NADA, NO ENTIENDES EL POR QUE QUIERO IR CONTIGO" "Misora-chan… entiendo el por que pero…" "NO… SI LO ENTENDIERAS ME DEJARIAS IR CONTIGO (saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos por la furia que siente) NO DIGAS QUE ME ENTIENDES POR QUE NO LO ESTAS HACIENDO" "Misora-chan… por favor…no quiero que te lasti…"

En ese momento la mano de derecha de Misora se mueve y le da una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda a Subaru, todos los presentes, incluidos War-Rock, Lyra y por su puesto Luna se quedan en shock… la chica baja su brazo y solo dice "Subaru… realmente no entiendes nada, no me comprendes… Lyra vámonos" la chica entonces se transforma en Harp Note y desaparece através de las ondas denpa el chico coloca su mano izquierda en su mejilla y solo dice "Misora… ¿Por qué?…" el señor Daigo solo piensa "(estos chicos…esto me trae recuerdos… hijo… ¿ahora que Haras?)"

**Notas del autor**

_Bien este capitulo me gusto(la cachetada estuvo buena xD), y pues el equipo lo forme lo mejor que pude, espero les guste y ojala mi fic les este agradando comenten y dejen criticas que son bien recibidas^^_

_saludos  
_


	5. Capitulo 04 Rockman vs Harp Note

Rockman vs. Harp Note. "yo iré contigo… Subaru-kun"

Harp Note se mueve a gran velocidad, por las ondas denpa, su estado de animo se describe con 3 palabras "furiosa, tristeza y confusión" esta enojada por el hecho de que Subaru no comprenda las razones por las que quiere ir con el a FM, la segunda razón es por que acaba de golpear al chico que le gusta… y que tanto quiere, pero es algo que ya esta hecho y no puede evitar.

"Subaru… a veces eres tan idiota… no me comprendes… no comprendes lo importante que eres para mi… sin ti yo…" detiene sus palabras en ese momento… la confusión que tiene la hace pensar cosas como el hecho de que si Subaru no esta junto a ella no podría vivir, o pensar que el puede morir… el solo pensar en que Subaru desaparezca la pone peor… "yo… no se que hacer…" dice la chica, entonces Misora decide bajar en una parte aleatoria de Echo Rigde y quitar su transformación y caminar un poco.

"Misora… nunca te había visto así…" "Lyra… por favor… dime que debo hacer…" pregunta la chica con mucha confusión en sus palabras "yo quiero ir con el… quiero pelear junto a el… quiero estar junto a el, quiero protegerlo… pero el… no quiere que vaya con el… no se que hacer… ya no se que pensar" la FM escucha en silencio las palabras de Misora, tras pensarlo un poco contesta "Misora… ¿lo quieres tanto como para poner tu vida en riesgo?" la chica al escuchar eso contesta "si… estoy segura de eso" luego la FM añade "entonces… dime algo… si el te a pedido que te quedes aquí, el chico que te gusta… ¿le harás caso sabiendo que el puede morir allá?" la chica entonces se queda muda "no…lo…se… quiero ir… pero si el me ha pedido que me quede entonces yo…" en ese momento una mujer grita "Misora-chan Ey…" entonces la chica voltea y "Señora Akane…" dice la chica.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la Satella police una conversación padre hijo se lleva acabo

"papa… ¿por que Misora hizo eso?… no lo entiendo… "bueno hijo… ¿que esperabas? Siendo sincero allí afuera te portaste demasiado extraño y grosero con ella… nunca había visto que hicieras eso" dice el señor Hoshikawa, Subaru entonces contesta "¿raro? ¿Querer proteger a quien quiero es raro? Tu me enseñaste que debo cuidar a la gente que quiero" dice el chico, War-Rock da su opinión "pero muchacho… ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado protector con Misora? Además como ella te dijo, tu mencionaste que ella es tan fuerte como nosotros entonces… ¿Por qué esa actitud?" el chico se queda en silencio unos segundos y luego contesta "por que… por que no quiero que ella salga dañada por mi capricho… de hecho yo quería ir al planeta FM solo y evitar envolver a mas personas, pero… ayer(mientras mira a su papa) me hiciste ver que hay mas gente que quiere cuidar y proteger este planeta, entonces decidí que los que fueran conmigo serian de gran ayuda… pero al escuchar que Misora iría… algo… al verla… me hizo decir todo eso… yo no quiero que vaya… por favor papa cámbiala del equipo".

El señor Hoshikawa al ver la actitud de su hijo pregunta "ella… ¿realmente es tan importante para ti?" el chico dice "si… ella fue mi primer Brotherband… fue quien me saco de la soledad… le debo mucho… y por eso y mas no quiero que ella se involucre en esto" War-Rock añade "además… con ella has tenido 2 citas… bueno 3 con la de ayer… tengo la sospecha de que la quieres mas que una amiga" el chico se pone rojo ya que su papa acaba de escuchar las ocurrencias de War-Rock y dice "oye… no hagas eso yo a Misora la quiero mucho… pero no digas que es mi novia por que no lo es…" "hijo… ¿ya has pensado lo que ella siente respecto a que tu vayas a FM?" el chico se extraña ante la pregunta y dice "no… no lo he hecho…" "hijo… ¿sabes que representa ese golpe que te dio?" "que esta molesta conmigo…" el señor añade "eso y que esta preocupada mas que nadie por ti… cuando te dio el golpe mire en sus ojos mucho miedo… tiene miedo de que te vayas y te vea por ultima vez… ¿has pensado como se sentiría ella si tu mueres? ¿Cómo nos sentiríamos todos si tú desapareces hijo? Estoy seguro que el dolor que ella sentiría es tan grande como el que tu mama y yo sentiríamos… hijo ella te quiere tanto como para arriesgar su vida por ti… así que piensa hijo… ¿estas seguro que no quieres que vaya al planeta FM?.

El chico sopesa lo que le ha dicho su papa pero lo que hace que tome una decisión son las palabras de War-Rock "chico…ella te quiere proteger… ella sin ti no es nada… ¿recuerdas todas las veces que ella te a dicho eso? ella a dicho que sin ti no puede vivir…que sin ti su vida no tiene sentido… ¡espabila muchacho! Ella quiere estar junto a ti, por que sin ti no podrá vivir… deja que vaya…

Al final el chico cuando recuerda todas las veces que Misora le ha dicho esas palabras… cuando estaban en la playa tomados de la mano y hablando sobre su amistad y que ella siempre lucharía junto a el… es entonces cuando reacciona y dice "bien…tienen razón me porte como un idiota… primero tengo que disculparme con ella, y segundo… (Con una leve sonrisa) pedirle que venga conmigo a FM… gracias… papa… War-rock…" el chico entonces grita "Transcode 003 shooting star Rockman" el chico se transforma en el héroe azul y desaparece en el camino de ondas denpa y su papa solo dice "hijo… es mas que obvio que ella te quiere mas que un amigo… jajaja… me recuerdas a mi y a tu madre de jóvenes… me pregunto como terminara esto" luego añade "vale mas que prepare todo para cuando vuelvan ambos… estoy seguro vendrán no sin antes una pequeña "discusión"".

Mientras tanto Misora que se topo con la señora Akane platica con ella de lo sucedido con Subaru.

"señora, yo… lo siento golpee a Subaru y además…" pero la señora la interrumpe diciendo "no te disculpes Misora… hay veces que los hombres son demasiado necios… eso me recuerda una ocasión hace ya varios años…" la chica se le queda mirando a la señora y se atreve a preguntar "¿una situación?" "si… con mi esposo Daigo… se parece tanto a lo que paso contigo y Subaru, espero me disculpes pero me causa gracia" la chica mira a la señora la cual toma aire y comienza su relato.

"cuando Daigo y yo apenas éramos novios… hubo una ocasión en la que el y yo estábamos en una situación muy grave… el tenia que ir a una misión de reconocimiento en la luna, pero era muy riesgoso ya que el mismo día de la misión se descubrió que habría una lluvia de meteoritos que pasaría por donde la nave iría a la luna, yo trate de persuadirlo de que no fuera, que era demasiado peligroso, que mejor se quedara aquí conmigo, pero el seguía necio a ir, al final la furia me domino y le di un golpe en la cara… como tu a mi hijo… en ese momento la furia me tenia confundida no sabia que hacer… Daigo simplemente se volteo y me dijo "compréndeme…es mi deber ir… lo siento" y el partió.

Cuando el estaba en el espacio yo sentí que lo perdería para siempre, mi furia evito que me despidiera de el y los días que el estuvo en la luna sentía una gran frustración… quería verlo disculparme con el, pero mi orgullo tampoco me lo permitía… sentí que el no querría hablar conmigo… fue entonces cuando volvió de su misión… lo entrevistaron y cuando miraba la entrevista comprendí su misión… era el principio para colocar los 3 satélites… pegasus, leo y dragón… era un gran avance para la humanidad. Entonces cuando estaba en mi casa haciendo de comer tocaron la puerta, Salí y era el… traía un enorme ramo de flores y con una gran sonrisa me dijo "hola… he vuelto… perdóname Akane-chan… no era mi inten…" lo interrumpí y lo abrase con mucha fuerza y luego lo bese… realmente al verlo todo desapareció, mi furia, mi tristeza y confusión… cuando el esta cerca de mi… todo desaparece… y siempre me preocupare por su seguridad… quizás no tenga la fuerza para ayudarle pero mis deseos son suficientes para ello.

Concluye el relato la señora… Misora escucho con muchísima atención todo lo dicho, ciertamente es un caso familiar y muy similar al de ella y Subaru, luego dice "Señora… yo tengo el poder para ayudarlo… y el lo sabe… es igual que lo paso con su esposo, pero yo… yo realmente puedo ir con el y ayudarlo…" "entonces demuéstrale con hechos que tu puedes ayudarlo…" la chica se queda seria cuando escucha eso y dice "demostrárselo… pero como…" "muéstrale tu fuerza y tus deseos Misora-chan… estoy segura que si lo hace el aceptara que vayas a FM… has lo que tengas que hacer… tu quieres tanto mi hijo que estas dispuesta a pelear junto a el y defenderlo… entonces tu debes saber que hacer para que te escuche…"

La chica vuelve a quedarse seria y entonces recuerda lo que dijo Subaru el dia anterior "Misora… ella es tan fuerte como yo, he peleado con ella 2 veces y le he ganado por un margen pequeño, es por eso que digo que es tan fuerte como yo." Entonces la chica abre los ojos mas de lo normal y comprende que debe hacer para convencer a Subaru, voltea a ver a la señora y le dice "gracias… señora Akane… realmente gracias… confíe en mi… iré con Subaru-kun, lo protegeré y se lo traeré de vuelta… ya que tendrá que pagarme con un helado el golpe que me hizo que le diera (con una sonrisa en su cara)" la señora al ver que la chica a reaccionado le dice "gracias…confío en ti Misora-chan cuídalo, sin el tu y yo no podríamos vivir…" la chica asiente con la cabeza y se transforma de nuevo en Harp Note y desaparece en las ondas denpa mientras la señora dice "Misora… me recuerdas a mi de joven… por favor… cuídalo… bueno vale mas que llegue a casa tendré que hacer una buena cena para 4."

La chica se mueve en dirección a la Satella police mientras Lyra le pregunta a Misora "¿Qué piensas hacer para convencer a Subaru?" la chica dice "lo voy a retar… a un duelo…" Lyra piensa unos segundos y dice "vaya… tendré que pelear con War-Rock otra vez… bueno es tu decisión Misora, y se que podremos vencerlo." La chica dice "si… confío en ti Lyra, demos lo mejor…" ambas están diciendo eso cuando a medio camino se topan con…

"Hola…Misora-chan" dice Rockman al verla avanzar en su dirección ambos se detienen la chica mira a Subaru seriamente… cuando lo ve recuerda las palabras de la señora Akane y se tranquiliza y dice "Hola…Subaru-kun…" ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que Subaru comienza a hablar "yo… quiero pedirte discul…" "nada de eso Subaru-kun… las disculpas no sirven si no comprendes mis motivos…" el chico se queda serio ante esa acusación y dice "pero Misora-chan yo… tengo que disculp…" "Te reto a un duelo Subaru-kun…" el chico pone de cara de confusión y dice "¿eh?" la chica añade "un duelo… Harp Note vs. Rockman… te desafío… quiero el liderato del equipo que ira a FM y como tu eres el líder… te tengo que vencerte a ti" el chico se queda en shock y luego reacciona "oye oye… Misora-chan entiendo que estés molestas y enserio discul…" "Si quieres que te disculpe acepta mi desafío… te hare ver que tengo la capacidad para ir junto a ti al planeta FM, ¿aceptas el duelo si o no?" el chico se queda mudo y War-Rock interviene "chico… parece que no tienes opción… veo en los ojos de Misora que esta determinada a esto" Lyra añade "así es muchacho… escucha a War-Rock Misora y yo les demostraremos lo que podemos hacer" el chico al ver que todos se han pronunciado a favor del duelo dice "de acuerdo…" "que sea una pelea enserio Rockman… no voy a aceptar que me tengas piedad… yo no la voy a tener contigo (mira seriamente a Subaru) esto es por mi orgullo, y por ti…" el chico se sonroja levemente ante eso "(por mi… esta peleando contra mi… ¿por mi?) Bien Serra una pelea enserio…" la chica dice "vamos a la Satella police quiero que los demás miembros estén presentes en el duelo, es justo sepan que se esta poniendo en juego" "claro… Misora-chan… vamos".

Ambos chicos toman el camino a la Satella police, y cuando llegan todos salen a recibirlo eso incluye a Luna y Kizimaro que debido a la súbita desaparición de Subaru hace minutos no se podían ir.

"hey Hoshikawa-kun… donde (mira a Harp Note) o… ya veo fuiste por ella" Misora al escuchar eso solo dice "si… y venimos a arreglar eso que paso de una vez" "¿de que hablan?"dice luna, Subaru se queda mudo y Misora se coloca frente a todos

"he desafiado a Rockman a un duelo por el liderato del equipo que ira a FM, hemos venido aquí para que todas las personas involucradas, Juro, Gonta, Utagai, Daigo, dra Goodall y obviamente Luna y Kizamaro, sean jueces de este combate que tendremos el y yo… eso es lo que tengo que decir.

Todos se quedan serios Misora se da media vuelta y camina para ponerse en posición de combate Luna le grita "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Como te atreves, ¿no se supone que tu y Subaru son amigos?…" entonces Subaru habla "es algo… que ella y yo tenemos que Resolver, es por su honor… y por mi…" dice el chico a Luna, la rubia se queda seria y piensa (por el… por el honor de Misora… ¿de que están hablando?)ve como Rockman camina tras de Harp Note y se coloca a cierta distancia de ella el señor Daigo dice "bien… imagine algo así (ya me lo comunico Akane… vaya que buenos consejos le dio a Misora, típico de una mujer agresiva…), entonces estas serán las reglas, yo seré el juez principal, la pelea solo durara 5 minutos, la pelea puede acabar antes si alguno de los 2 pierde la transformación, o quede inconciente, o cuando alguno haga un movimiento decisivo que rinda al oponente, si el tiempo acaba entre todos los miembros del equipo la dra y yo decidiremos al ganador… ¿están de acuerdo?" Ambos dicen "SI" "¿que dicen los demás miembros del equipo?" Utagai dice "bien… tomare datos para ver en que podríamos mejorar así que acepto la idea" Jrgo dice "interesante… veremos quien resulta el líder de esto…" y Gonta añade "no puedo negarme… Harp Note y Rockman están de acuerdo entonces yo igual" entonces el señor Daigo toma aire y dice "bien es tiempo de iniciar Battle Wave… RIDE ON".

Ambos chico saltan hacia atrás el brazo izquierdo de Subaru se transforma en su Blaster mientras que Misora saca su Guitarra y comienza a hacer Rift con ella y grita "shock note" Rockman comienza a disparar y los láser y notas musicales chocan en el aire en una gran cantidad de ráfagas todas las explosiones crean una leve onda de choque que sienten las personas que miran el duelo y Luna al sentir eso dice "por dios… están peleando… enserio" "Kizimaro, estos datos… no puede ser" "¿de que hablas Kizamaro?" "Rockman y Harp Note… tienen la misma potencia de fuego… Subaru no mentía cuando dijo que Misora es tan fuerte como el…" la chica rubia piensa "(Misora… por que estas haciendo esto realmente… no será que…)" pero su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando ve que ambos chicos se lanzan el uno sobre el otro mientras activan una battle card "Sword" ambos chocan las espadas y comienza un duelo al mas puro estilo samurai.

"nada mal Rockman… veo que estas tomándotelo enserio… ¡pero aun no has visto lo mejor de mi!" dice Misora cuando impacta su espada con la de Subaru "je… si no peleo enserio me ira muy mal… eres muy fuerte Harp Note." Contesta Subaru entonces ambos comienza a hacer ataques con su arma, Rockman intenta un golpe horizontal pero Misora coloca su espada a un costado y evita el golpe, luego la chica hace un leve giro de 90 grados y trata de golpear a Subaru en las piernas con su espada, Rockman al ver eso brinca levemente evitando el golpe y mientras esta en el aire tira otro golpe con su espada el cual Harp Note evita al colocar la espada en posición horizontal sobre su cabeza, luego la chica se gira un poco y le da una patada a Subaru con gran fuerza el chico cuando siente el impacto desactiva su Battle card y rápidamente activa su Buster y lanza un disparo que logra impactar a Misora, la chica se tambalea un poco al recibir el tiro y Rockman cae al piso de manera muy fuerte.

"jooooo… no sabia que esa chica fuera tan buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo" dice Juro, Utagai comenta "si… ambos están parejos… la habilidad de Rockman para tomar decisiones rápidas mientras se desarrolla pelea es asombrosa… en cuanto vio que perdería el combate de espadas activo su Blaster para lograr dañar a Harp Note… interesante" el señor Hoshikawa mira en silencio la pelea, han pasado solo 30 segundos de la pelea y ambos recibieron un impacto fuerte "(esa chica tiene mucho poder… justo como la dra dijo… interesante…)" Gonta grita "no se a quien apoyar…" Luna mira en silencio el combate y solo piensa "(ya entiendo por que peleas Misora… jamás imagine que tuvieras tanta determinación…)".

La chica se repone rápidamente del ataque de Rockman y vuelve a sacar su guitarra "Machine gun string" grita la chica y haciendo un rasgueo en su guitarra las cuerdas salen disparadas hacia Rockman, el chico al ver eso brinca y evita el ataque pero Misora dice "nada mal… ¡pero no es suficiente!" vuelve a hacer un rasgueo y de nuevo las cuerdas salen disparadas hacia Rockman a medio aire el chico activa la battle card invisible y evita las cuerdas, Misora que conoce el estilo de Subaru sabe muy bien que hará a continuación por eso empieza a hacer Rift de guitarras y comienza a lanzar su ataque Shock note con gran intensidad en todas direcciones hasta que logra detectar a Rockman "allí…estas" la chica entonces coloca su boca cerca de su micrófono y comienza a cantar y activa su pulse song, al hacer eso Rockman queda paralizado "maldición… Misora es demasiado inteligente" el chico no puede hacer nada por mas fuerza que haga no puede moverse entonces la chica de rosa activa otra battle card "Fire bazooka" apunta hacia a Rockman y lanza el disparo dándole de lleno al chico de azul.

"Rockman-sama" grita Shirogane Luna, Kizamaro esta impresionado "Misora… no sabia que ella era tan poderosa…" la dra Goodall se sonríe y solo dice "vaya… lo que una chica enamorada puede hacer no tiene limites…" cuando la nube de humo hecha por el ataque de Misora se dispersa ven que el chico esta parado algo lastimado, pero bien.

"Je… nada mal Misora-chan… realmente has mejorado muchísimo… pero… pero yo no puedo perder aquí" la chica se sonríe y dice "gracias… pero yo no pienso perder tampoco, quiero ir contigo Subaru-kun… y lo voy a lograr" el señor Daigo observa el reloj y dice "van 2 minutos… vaya que interesante…".

Rockman entonces se lanza al frente sobre Misora, War-Rock dice "oye chico… es muy arriesgado sabes muy bien que su shock note es muy rápido y preciso no deberíamos hacer eso" "tranquilo… tengo una idea" contesta Subaru a su amigo, el chico activa el Blaster y comienza a disparar al piso creando una nube de polvo, la chica al no poder ver nada decide no atacar y activar una carta "(ya se que planeas Subaru…)" la chica activa la carda barrier y el escudo aparece alrededor de ella, en ese momento un enorme disparo sale de la parte superior de la nube de polvo y da de lleno en el escudo "sabia harías eso… estas usando la carta cannon… la nube de polvo solo fue para distraerme… ¡no nos subestimes!" la chica entonces empieza a hacer Rift de guitarra y el shock note sale disparado en la misma dirección de la que vino el rayo pero las notas en apariencia no impactan nada y solo dispersan el humo. "pero que… no es posible que haya desaparecido tan rápido…" entonces ella ve que algo se acerca a gran velocidad es Rockman con la carta break saber activada "no puede ser…" la chica recibe el impacto la espada logra romper el escudo y la chica recibe el golpe y es lanzada unos cuantos metros.

"gah… que impacto mas fuerte, no pensé que me dañara tanto el shock note" dice Subaru mientras coloca una rodilla en el piso Misora se levanta lentamente y se toca donde recibió el impacto "o… duele… vaya Subaru-kun… no sabia que fueras tan rápido" "no es que sea rápido… cuando te dispare con el cañon fue para que supieras donde estaba entonces active la carta Break saber por que sabia que usaría el shock note entonces cuando vi que venia la primera Nota hacia mi, deje que me impactara para salir disparado contra la pared que se encuentra tras de mi allí logre golpearla con mis piernas primero y con eso tener un mayor impulso y poder golpearte antes de que cambiaras de ataque… tu eres mas rápida que yo… pero yo aun tengo mas poder físico, je…" la chica sonríe un poco y dice "típico de Subaru-kun… analizas muy rápido las cosas… pero esto aun no termina" "no…yo lo se dice el…".

Ambos con las fuerzas que le quedan se lanzan de nuevo el chico activa el buster y comienza a dispararle a Misora, la chica activa la carta invisible y evita los ataque, Rockman al ver eso activa una carta que guardaba para ese movimiento en que Misora usara esa carta "battle card… voltic eye" el chico entonces con el localizador de dicha carta encuentra a Misora y le lanza una descarga eléctrica que logra darle a la chica, "gah… buen… movimiento…pero no lo suficiente" la chica activa la carta gatling y una gran ráfaga de tiros se dirige a Subaru los cuales golpean al chico y cae al piso, mientras que Misora por el shock eléctrico cae de rodillas, entonces ambos se intentan levantar y cuando lo logran ambos activan la carta sword, "bueno Misora-chan… esto define todo…" "claro… Subaru-kun…" ambos se sonríen y se lanzan al frente y ambos se dan el golpe…

"Hoshikawa… Misora…" dice Luna "wow… eso fue increíble" dice Kizamaro, "vaya esta batalla fue divertida y emocionante… quisiera también pelear con esa chica" dice Juro, "los datos recopilados me serán muy útiles para estrategias" dice Utagai, "wow… increíble… nunca había visto a alguien poner a Rockman en tantos aprietos… Misora chan eres increíble" dice Gonta, "Hijo… Misora… buen combate… pero el ganador es…" la doctora Goodall solo dice "Rockman…" y justo cuando dice eso Misora cae sin la transformación al piso, para luego Subaru también perderla y caer al piso.

"ga…ne" dice Subaru la chica entonces solo menciona "por que… por que no pude ganarte… yo quería ir con contigo Subaru-kun (mientras lagrimas quieren salir de sus ojos)…" el chico se levanta lentamente "vaya… me duele el cuerpo" el chico se acerca a Misora y le extiende la mano "bienvenida al equipo… Misora-chan… discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato… yo quiero que estés en mi equipo…" la chica al ver eso toma la mano de Subaru y se levanta para luego abrazarlo con Mucha fuerza y mientras llora en su hombro dice "gracias… gracias Subaru-kun… yo prometo ayudarte… y protegerte, no dejare que mi sueño se cumpla jamás…" el chico se sonríe y dice "lo se… y yo te prometo que también te cuidare Misora-chan… eres muy importante para mi y de nuevo discúlpame" la chica se sonríe un poco y dice "bueno…(mientras aun esta abrazada al chico) con un helado que me compres te perdonare" "claro…(me voy a quedar sin dinero pero que mas da… recupere a una amiga…)" entonces solo se escucha un grito que dice "QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES 2 ABRAZADOS ASI" el chico reconoce la voz y dice "o dios luna… que miedo" la chica pelirroja solo piensa "(cuando no podrán interrumpir algo entre el y yo… pero… iré con el… y evitare que mi sueño se cumpla… es una promesa…) Subaru… tengo que hacer algo para ti" el chico pone cara de confusión y dice "algo… ¿para mi?" la chica dice "espera a la noche… y veras a que me refiero" "de acuerdo… bueno vamos con los demás" y ambos sueltan su abrazo y caminan en dirección del resto del equipo.

Y así… el equipo a sido formado, faltan 1 día para ir a FM… y entonces en algún lugar en el espacio un par de seres discuten su nuevo movimiento.


	6. Capitulo 05 El Nombre del Equipo es

"el nombre del equipo es… (Esta es solo para ti Subaru-kun)"

En una parte del espacio, 2 seres discuten sus planes, para destruir al planeta FM.

"¿como va todo general Auriga?" dice un ser recubierto con unas llamas que aparentan formar aros alrededor de su cuerpo. "todo va muy bien señor Apollo" contesta el extraño ser que parece una especie de carro de guerra romano combinado con una forma humana, "las tropas del planeta FM no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros… tenemos el control absoluto en esta guerra, estoy seguro que en menos tiempo del que planeo el señor Sirius, tomaremos este planeta".

"muy bien General… esas son grandes noticias… ¿Dónde se encuentra "Moon destroyer"?" el general Auriga contesta "no lo se… tras haber enviado a esos "R" al Planeta Tierra, no hemos sabido de el" Apollo esta en silencio mas luego con duras palabras dice "¿que demonios esta planeando ese inútil?… Sirius esta por despertar y la reunión va a iniciar" "me ¿llamaban?" entonces un ser se materializa de la nada y dice "vaya… que forma de hablar es esa Apollo-sama, tenga mas confianza en su servidor… Moon destroyer" entonces el ser de delgado y mayormente de color Amarillo se arrodilla frente a Apollo "mis disculpas, solo es que encontré unos datos interesante, que fueron enviados por uno de los R que fue enviado a la tierra" "datos… ¿interesantes?" dice Auriga mientras sus ruedas hace que se acerca a los otros 2 seres, "Si… aparentemente, lo que descubrí en la computadora central de FM era cierto, el planeta tierra tiene mucha vida, tras la investigación del R que debía investigar las formas de vidas del planeta, encontramos que son seres débiles, y serán muy fácil de dominar… pero…" "¿pero?" dice Auriga, mientras que Apollo se mantiene en silencio, Moon destroyer continua hablando "aparentemente fue destruido, pero logro enviar la transmisión del ser que logro vencerlo… ¿le gustaría verla Apollo-sama?" el ser de Rojo asiente con su cabeza y entonces se materializa una pantalla en la que aparece Rockman peleando con el R "interesante… así que ese mocoso de azul pudo vencerlo… ¿es tan fuerte?" "aparentemente, por la información de la PC de FM su nombre es "Shooting Star Rockman" ya antes a peleado con los FM pero se hizo amigo de Cepheus, y aparentemente el Rey recientemente pidió ayuda a ese chico, es bueno tener las comunicaciones Hackeadas" dice Moon destroyer, Apollo mira en silencio la batalla de Rockman y entonces ve que Harp Note interviene "¿y esa chica?" dice Apollo, "su nombre es Harp Note, parece ser la compañera de Rockman, tiene un nivel similar al de el" "son basura…mira esas mediciones, ni siquiera se acercan a la mitad de mi fuerza" dice Auriga, mas Moon destroyer le contesta "eso también pensé yo, no son tan poderosos, pero cuando ambos se combinaron para atacar a R su poder aumento exponencialmente" entonces Auriga vuelve a ver las graficas y ciertamente, al ver que ambos atacan a el "R" las graficas de Rock y Harp aumentan drásticamente "interesante…muy interesante" dice Apollo Flame, los otros 2 seres voltean a verlo "¿interesante?" dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y Apollo solo dice "creo… que Matar a ese Tal Rockman será interesante".

Entonces una voz como de un niño se escucha "ese tal Rockman y esa Harp Note… será interesante añadirlos a mi colección" dice un ser de color dorado que se acerca a los otros 3, los cuales al verlo inmediatamente se arrodillan y dicen "Sirius-sama" el ser les ordena con su mano que se levanten y dice "los seres de este universo, son solo juguetes para mi… y esos 2… serán unos juguetes interesantes (mientras sonríe con una cara llena de inocencia) espero vengan pronto, quiero tenerlos en mis manos" "Señor Sirius, si usted así lo desea, así será" Dice Apollo Flame "lo se… todo lo que deseo es mío, al fin, que yo soy un dios…" "si… señor Sirius" dice Auriga y luego añade "cual será nuestro próximo movimiento" Sirius solo dice "ataque total dentro de 2 días, es tiempo de aniquilar a FM, preparen a mis juguetes… este Agujero negro, quiere tener dentro de si a los FM… y" los tres seres solo dicen "entendido" y se retiran del lugar mientras Sirius dice "Rockman y Harp Note… pronto serán mis juguetes (mientras se sonríe) pero por ahora… me conformo con este juguete nuevo… y entonces un "R" se materializa frente a el y le entrega algo, Sirius lo toma y dice "justo como esperaba de la civilización Mu… ellos fueron uno de mis primeros juguetes en este universo, quien diría que la tierra será mi próximo objetivo… pronto… ese planeta… será mío".

Mientras tanto en el planeta azul una reunión tiene lugar en el cuartel de la satella police y War-Rock junto Amachi son los que lideran dicha conversación.

"bueno como ya deben saber yo soy un AM y yo soy el único que tiene la habilidad de convertir en Ondas a un ser Humano, Daigo es un ejemplo de lo que puedo hacer, ahora el plan… Amachi lo explicara" Amachi se coloca al frente de todos y comienza la explicación "para poder enviarlo al Planeta FM, se requiere que ustedes sean ondas electromagnéticas, ese planeta esta hecho en su totalidad de dichas ondas, es por ello que todos ustedes (mientras mira al equipo) tienen que estar convertidos en ondas"

Entonces Utagai pregunta "pero si yo me combino con Cygnus, podríamos esta en forma de onda y así no tener la necesidad de transformarnos en ondas" Amachi inmediatamente expone su punto "no… el estar largo tiempo fusionado con un Wizard es demasiado peligroso, recuerden lo que le sucedió a Shido-kun… llego un momento en que no podía mantener la transformación por demasiado tiempo" "Shido-san… ojala se encuentre bien" dice Subaru la Dra dice "tranquilo… el se sigue recuperando, el recuperar sus datos como paso con luna fue difícil pero al final el esta bien… pero hagan caso a lo que dice Amachi-kun… el estar largo tiempo fusionado con un wizard o en el caso de Subaru y Misora con sus amigos AM y FM es peligroso, no es muy bueno para la salud de un ser humano, es demasiada energía en un solo cuerpo".

Todos quedan mudos unos segundos hasta que Juro dice "y entonces que haremos" Wolf habla y dice "bueno supongo que War-Rock lo transformará a ustedes para poder ir…" "eso no es posible Wolf…" dice War-Rock, luego la pelirroja pregunta "¿Por qué dices eso War-Rock?".

"bueno… a Subaru si podría transformarlo, pero a ustedes, no, se debe a que tienen en ustedes ondas FM, por ejemplo tu Misora, tiene de Lyra, y por ende si yo intento emitir mis ondas sobre tu cuerpo para transformarte, puede que lo logre, pero perderias la habilidad de hacer Denpa Henkan con Lyra".

Todos quedan mudos, Subaru entonces pregunta "y… ¿Cómo harán para que Misora-chan y los demás se transformen?" Luna, que también esta presente y escucha todo en silencio dice por sus adentros "(por que tiene que mencionar a Misora aparte…aaa ese Hoshikawa…) Amachi entonces dice "bueno… he creado una maquina con la cual puedo multiplicar la fuerza de las ondas que están dentro de Misora, Gonta, Utagai y Jugo, con eso podrán convertirse en ondas y podrán hacer denpa henkan".

Entonces Gonta dice "¡bien! Entonces que esperan para usar eso en nosotros e ir a hacer pedazos a ese tal Sirius" "claro… quiero ponerme salvaje y hacer pedazos a ese imbecil" añade Taurus a lo dicho por Gonta, Misora al ver eso dice "si… no voy a dejar que el planeta de mi amiga, sea destruido, y ayudare a Subaru-kun a evitarlo" Lyra simplemente dice "gracias… Misora-chan" y Subaru voltea y le sonríe a Misora, haciendo que la chica también le sonría, y haciendo obviamente que Luna se encele pero no puedo armar una escena de celos allí, ya que es una reunión demasiado importante, entonces War-Rock irrumpe diciendo "pero hay un gran riesgo al hacer eso…" entonces todos voltean a ver a War-Rock y Subaru le pregunta "¿a que te refieres War-Rock?" entonces el AM explica "al ustedes convertirse en ondas, obviamente son inmunes a daños físicos… ¿no es así?" Subaru y todos asienten con la cabeza y War-Rock prosigue "mas en el planeta FM, no será así… ya que en ese planeta lo físico es lo electromagnético, es lo inverso, en pocas palabras, el daño que reciban allí, los hará sangrar y demás… ósea… pueden morir allí, así que les pregunto ¿realmente desean ir al planeta FM?".

Todos quedan en silencio excepto un chico que dice "War-Rock agradezco tu preocupación pero yo voy a ayudar a Cepheus… hice una promesa de amigos y la voy a cumplir" luego Misora dice "yo estoy dispuesta a ir… yo voy a proteger a Subaru-kun yo hice esa promesa y además la promesa que el hizo al rey Cepheus le ayudara a cumplirle… para eso somos amigos…(Subaru… no dejare que tu a quien mas quiero mueras…)" el chico se queda serio y por su mente pasa "(prometió protegerme… ¿a quien le prometió eso?)" luego Gonta añade "yo tampoco tengo miedo, iré y ayudare a mis amigos…" Utagai dice "yo tampoco temo a nada, confío en Subaru, además es una experiencia única el ir a otro planeta" y Juro dice finalmente "yo tampoco tengo nada que temer, voy a ir y volveré por que también hice una promesa".

Al escuchar la respuesta de todo Amachi se sonríe y War-Rock dice "de acuerdo… esa es mi explicación… Amachi dirá lo demás" entonces el AM se coloca tras Subaru, y Amachi prosigue con la explicación "mañana en la tarde, serán irradiados con rayos de la maquina que he creado, así que los espero aquí a las 5 de la tarde, tienen todo el día de mañana para despedirse de sus seres queridos y aquí los espero… bueno todo esta decidido".

El señor Hoshikawa dice "aun falta el nombre de este equipo" Amachi voltea a verlo y le dice "tienes razón amigo… olvidaba ese detalle, ¿tienen sugerencias chicos?" inmediatamente Juro dice "los destructores" todos se le quedan viendo y dicen "NO" luego Utagai dice "los investigadores espaciales" y todos ponen cara de asco y el mismo Utagai dice "bueno… veo que no les gusto mi nombre" Gonta dice " los devora carne" todos dicen que no con su cabeza Luna sugiere "Rockman y sus amigos" entonces Subaru dice "Luna… que mala eres para poner nombres" todos se ríen excepto luna que su ira empieza a crecer y quiere golpear a Subaru, pero se contiene, luego Subaru dice "creo que Misora-chan debería poner el nombre" todos voltean a ver a Misora la cual se sonroja y dice "¿Por qué yo?" el chico le sonríe y le dice "bueno… tienes hermosas canciones, y eres muy creativa con sus nombres, así que por eso creo que tu deberías poner el nombre" la chica se sonroja mas, y es que Subaru le acaba de hacer un cumplido frente a todos, todos notan el sonrojo de Misora y se sonríen por sus adentros, ya todos saben que ella quiere a Subaru, y Luna, sus celos se siguen elevando y va a sugerir mas nombres cuando Misora dice "bueno…(mientras Mira a Subaru) tenemos una estrella fugaz aquí entre nosotros, esa estrella que a mi me cumplió mis sueños y me saco de la oscuridad, Subaru-kun… tu eres esa estrella, mi canción Shooting Star es de mi para ti… yo te veo como una estrella fugaz(o…se lo dije… prácticamente le dije que me gusta…)" el chico se sonroja… le da vergüenza que Misora diga todo eso frente a el y solo dice "gracias…" el chico se rasca un poco la cabeza de la vergüenza, y Luna se empieza a enojar cada vez mas y entonces decide por dentro "(mañana me le declarare a Subaru…no voy a perder ante esa pelirroja)" entonces Misora tras quitarse un poco la vergüenza y ver que Subaru no se dio cuenta de lo que iba implícito en sus palabras dice "bueno… yo creo que este equipo debe llamarse "Ryuusei no Kokoro" (nota de traducción: la estrella fugaz del alma o corazón, como quieran dejarlo) todos somos la esperanza en el corazón de Cepheus para salvar su planeta, y como dije tenemos a Shooting Star Rockman entre nosotros, por eso… creo es el nombre que le queda a nuestro equipo (soltándole una sonrisa a Subaru)" todos se sonríen con el nombre de Misora y Daigo dice "entonces… el equipo se llamara Ryuusei no Kokoro… gran nombre Misora-chan a y por cierto, mi esposa quiere que vayas a casa, con nosotros hoy" Subaru pone cara de "¿eh?" luna solo dice "¿que? y War-Rock dice por sus adentros "(ooo otra cita con tu novia, parece que tu mama quiere que te relaciones mas en profundidad con Misora… ¿que tal Subaru?, el chico se sonroja mas al igual que Misora, la chica asiente con la cabeza y Subaru solo se sonríe levemente y dice "Misora-chan tu siempre serás bienvenida a nuestra casa" la chica le sonríe también y dice por sus adentros "(debo mostrarle eso hoy…)".

Entonces la reunión se termina y todos salen Misora se acerca a Subaru y le dice "esto… Subaru-kun… ¿puedo hablar contigo?" el chico dice "claro… dime Misora-chan" la chica le dice "quisiera ir contigo a un lugar mas privado…" el chico pone cara de "no se que pasa" pero luego dice "de acuerdo" el chico le hace señas a Luna y a los demás y les dice "chicos… ¡los veo mañana!" Misora también se despide de ellos diciendo adiós con las manos y entonces ambos se transforman suben a un camino de energía denpa y desaparecen rápidamente, Luna al ver eso se enoja mas y dice "ya es suficiente… mañana se lo diré sin falta" Kizamaro solo dice "decir… ¿a quien?" "no te metas en lo que no debes Kizamaro" "ups… perdón presidenta" Gonta se sonríe y dice "presidenta no le gustaría hacer una comid…" "no gracias… vámonos ya de aquí" Gonta se pone triste y piensa "(supongo que ver a Subaru con Misora no es fácil para ella…)".

Ambos chicos van por las ondas denpa y entonces deciden bajar en Vista Point, al hacerlo Ambos quitan sus transformaciones y Subaru inmediatamente pregunta ¿Qué ocurre Misora-chan? La chica inmediatamente se saca su guitarra de la espalda y dice... "cuando te dije que te daría algo esta noche, no mentía, pero al ver que tenemos poco tiempo de paz quise hacerlo de una vez…" el chico se sonroja y pregunta "¿un regalo?" la chica asiente con la cabeza y dice "te escribí una canción Subaru-kun… hace ya tiempo la escribí… es una canción solo para ti…" el chico se sonroja y War-rock dice "vaya… una canción para ti Subaru… ¿Cómo te sientes?" el chico se queda Mudo y Misora piensa que esta molesto, pero luego reacciona y dice "como te dije… tu siempre escribes hermosas canciones, y estoy seguro que esta también estará hermosa… quiero oírla Misora-chan… nuestra canción" la chica dice "¿nuestra canción?" el chico dice "si… si la escribiste para mi, es tuya y mía" la chica se sonroja y Lyra le dice susurrando a Misora "(Misora… ¿eso no te hace feliz?) La chica asiente con la cabeza y entonces dice "aquí voy…Subaru-kun la canción se llama "sentimientos en movimiento" (nota del autor de este fic: esa canción es el 4to ending de FMA 2009 e de decir que altere un poco la letra para adaptarla a lo que Misora le quiere decir a Subaru, pero en gran medida es la misma canción).

Entonces la chica comienza a cantar "la promesa que nosotros hicimos intenta, esta vez arrebatarnos nuestro futuro, ¿Por qué es que no podemos regocijarnos, Cuándo ambos ya obtuvimos lo que nosotros siempre buscamos? Estas rebosantes lágrimas no son de debilidad ni de remordimientos, son fragmentos de la agonía de poder perderte…

De todos los momentos y destinos me he dado que solo hay una certeza absoluta, y es que si las cosas se ponen difíciles y llego a estar en mi limite me niego a rendirme, lo único que te pido es que no me sueltes, puedo sentir el calor de tu mano derecha que se a unido firmemente a mi izquierda y juntos superamos todo lo que el destino tenga para nosotros siempre que este de tu mano, todo estará bien, todo seguirá bien mientras este junto a mi."

La chica termina de cantar y entonces coloca su guitarra en su espalda de nuevo esta sonrojada y tiene unas leves lagrimas en sus ojos, el chico esta anonadado con tal canción… jamás le habían dedicado algo así a el y solo dice "que hermosa…" Misora solo dice "es para ti… solo para ti… Subaru-kun… espero que podamos volver juntos del planeta FM, espero que estemos juntos mucho tiempo, espero estar junto a ti siempre, mi estrella fugaz (quisiera decirle que lo amo… pero no me atrevo)".

La chica se le esta declarando a Subaru, mas el chico que como sabemos es un cabeza dura solo dice "claro… siempre estaré junto a ti Misora-chan te lo prometo y…" entonces el chico toma de la mano a Misora, en si toma su mano izquierda la chica se sonroja y el chico termina su frase "te prometo que volveremos tomados de la mano a este planeta, y espero… que esa canción que me hiciste este en tu próximo disco" la chica se sonroja mas y dice "en mi… ¿próximo disco? Pero Subaru-kun esta canción solo es para ti…" "pero yo quiero que el mundo vea… lo que la amistad que tenemos nosotros puede hacer… lo fuerte que es nuestro lazo, así que te lo pido… ponla cuando volvamos" la chica se sonroja muchísimo mas, aprieta la mano de Subaru y dice "si… la pondré… gracias Subaru-kun" el chico entonces suelta de la mano a Misora y le dice "bueno… que tal si vamos a comer un helado antes de ir a mi casa, recuerda que eres nuestra invitada" la chica asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a tomar de la mano a Subaru, el chico se sonroja y ella le dice "te molesta… si voy contigo de la mano" el chico dice "no… (¿Por qué?… ¿por que me siento nervioso?, ¿por que esa canción me hizo tomarla de la mano?… solo se que debo confiar en ella y volveremos juntos… es una promesa) vamos entonces"

Y ambos chicos se dirigen a tomar un helado… mañana… mañana es el día donde todo cambiara


	7. capitulo 06 Partida al Planeta FM

"partida al planeta FM ("yo lo protegeré… mama dame fuerzas…")"

El día de las despedidas llego, todas las personas que viajaran al planeta Fm se tendrán que despedir de sus seres queridos, este es un breve recorrido de las despedidas de cada uno.

"¿estás listo para esto Juro?" dicen el FM que está dentro del V-hunter del jardinero, el simplemente dice "si" mas luego añade "creo deberíamos llegar temprano a los cuarteles" entonces el jardinero toma sus cosas, y cuando va a salir de la habitación alguien entra imprudentemente en ella "Juro" dice la voz de una linda mujer, el jardinero en cuanto ve quien es solo dice "Himeka san" con un leve sonrojo incluido en su cara, el Fm al observar eso solo dice por sus adentros "(esa reacción… sería raro si no le pasara eso cada vez que la ve) "que hace usted aquí…" la chica simplemente dice "es cierto… ¿es cierto lo que escuche de mi padre?" Juro entonces solo dice por sus adentros "diablos" y es que, como es obvio, tenía que decirle a su jefe que no podría trabajar un tiempo, mas no le dijo que iría de viaje a un planeta a salvar una civilización entera, ¿Quién creería eso?, por eso la excusa de Juro fue "tengo que ir de viaje un tiempo, me hace falta inspiración y creó un viaje por el mundo sería lo mejor" esa fue la excusa de Juro, y esperaba que la señorita no se enterara hasta que el ya estuviera de viaje. Pero parece que no fue así.

"Himeka san… bueno es cierto… tengo que irme de viaje un tiempo" la chica al escuchar eso solo se queda seria y luego dice "y… ¿realmente ira de viaje por el mundo? ¿O es algo más?" Juro, que ya estaba nervioso al hablar con Himeka, ahora se pone mucho más nervioso y dice "si… es solo un viaje" pero al decir eso sus ojos se desvían en otra dirección, haciendo que Himeka se dé cuenta que el está mintiendo así que de inmediato dice algo exaltada "no mienta Juro-san… dígame que es lo que ocurre realmente…¿ por qué tiene que irse tan repentinamente?" el Jardinero ya no sabe qué decir, la chica lo ha descubierto rápidamente y es entonces cuando Wolf se materializa.

"Hola Himeka san" al aparecer la chica voltea y lo saluda "hola Wolf…" el FM prosigue "bueno… yo le diré la verdad…" Juro al escuchar eso solo dice "no… no lo hagas…" pero el extraterrestre le replica diciendo "es justo que ella sepa a donde vamos realmente, además… no hay garantía de que podamos volver" al escuchar eso la chica entra en pánico y dice "Juro-san… ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿por qué dice eso Wolf?, ¿a donde va realmente?…por favor explíquenme (con los ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo)

Al ver eso, el jardinero no tiene otra opción más que decir la verdad "vera Himeka san…" el jardinero explica todo lo ocurrido en las reuniones que tuvo, el viaje al planeta FM, los enemigos, quienes irán, le cuenta cada detalle, al escuchar todo la joven mujer se sienta en una silla que está cerca de ella y queda en silencio hasta que termina de explicar Juro todo.

"y bueno… eso es todo Himeka san, tengo que ir, es el planeta de mi amigo Wolf, y si en algo puedo ayudarlo a él y su raza por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, estoy gustoso de ir…", la chica queda en silencio unos instantes, luego voltea a ver a la cara a Juro, el cual se pone nervioso, la chica suelta unas lagrimas y luego dice "discúlpeme, no quiero que lo último que vea antes de irse, es verme llorar (la chica se limpia las lagrimas), así que en lugar de eso…" la chica entonces se levanta y se acerca a Juro, el jardinero se pone de color Rojo pero rojo intenso el extraterrestre que está presente solo piensa "vaya… ¿lo besara? Ya se estaba tardando" la chica entonces se sigue acercando a Juro se para frente a él, su cara esta de frente al pecho de Juro el jardinero solo dice "Himeka san… que…" entonces la chica alza sus brazos y toma la cara de Juro con sus manos, eso hace que él se ponga más rojo aun, y la chica ala la cabeza hasta que logra tenerla a la misma altura que la de ella y la chica cerrando los ojos, le planta un beso… en la mejilla izquierda y otro más en la frente, para luego soltarlo y decir "este beso… que sea de suerte para usted Juro-san… yo espero que vuelva… que cumpla la misión junto con los demás, y cuando vuelva…tengamos una cita…(algo sonrojada, pero con algo de tristeza en su rostro)" al escuchar eso Juro abraza a la chica y le dice "claro…se lo prometo… volveré y saldremos a donde usted quiera…" el abrazo dura un minuto el FM que observa todo solo dice por sus adentro "realmente… los humanos son interesantes…" "bueno Juro-san… que tal si le hago un té" la chica se separa de Juro y el jardinero dice "claro… me encantan sus te" y ambos salen de la habitación mientras el FM entra en su v-hunter.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar más en concreto en AMAKEN un sujeto de aire solitario está preparando su equipo para el viaje.

"me pregunto que tendré que llevar… mi telescopio EM, mis instrumentos de medición, mis herramientas… no se que mas llevar…" el FM Cygnus le dice a Utagai "podrías llevar algunos cambios de ropa también" Utagai mire el V-hunter y dice "a… tienes razón jajaja… como podía olvidar algo tan importante" el Fm solo mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro diciendo "no" y luego añade "me pregunto que harías si no estoy yo aquí para ayudarte" Utagai al oir eso solo dice… "bueno… tal vez no estaría mejor sin ti pero tampoco tan mal" al escuchar eso el FM dice "¿lo dices porque tienes amigos no es así?" el ingeniero solo contesta con un "si" y sigue acomodando sus cosas, el FM se queda pensativo unos instantes hasta que finalmente pregunta "¿no temes el no volver a ver a tus amigos?" el ingeniero deja de acomodar su ropa y dice "no…no le temo a eso" el FM se queda algo extrañado y luego pregunta "¿puedo saber porqué no temes?" entonces Utagai simplemente dice con una sonrisa en su cara "porque tenemos a un gran equipo y un gran líder… y además…" el hombre se queda serio y el FM, cansado de esperar la respuesta pregunta "¿además?" entonces Utagai vuelve a tomar aire y dice "te tengo a ti Cygnus, contigo estoy seguro que podremos volver a salvo a este planeta y ver a todos nuestros amigos" el FM, aunque parezca imposible se impresiona ante las palabras de Utagai y simplemente dice "Gracias… hare lo que pueda para que volvamos…" Utagai contesta "lo sé… todos haremos lo posible para que salvemos a tu mundo" cuando termina la conversación y termina de guardar sus cosas se escucha un golpeteo a la puerta, Utagai se acerca y la abre y a fuera se encuentra.

"Hola Utagai" dice Amachi con mucha calma "hey… hola" contesta Utagai y luego prosigue "¿Qué ocurre?" Amachi solo suelta una leve carcajada y dice "vamos Utagai, ¿Acaso el hecho de que me veas es porque algo sucede?" Utagai se ríe y dice "la mayoría de las veces si" Amachi se ríe mas fuerte y dice "nada mas venia a invitarte a comer" Utagai se queda serio y luego dice "¿me invitas a una comida?" Amachi se sonríe un poco "claro una comida de amigos… en 5 horas mas es el viaje y no te veré un mes así que, pues esa es mi idea" Utagai asiente con la cabeza y le dice "claro… no te preocupes cuando vuelva yo te invitare a ti y Daigo a comer" Amachi sonríe y luego dice "bien vayamos entonces" luego Utagai dice "espero no te vayas a atragantar" Amachi se ríe y ambos caminan mientras que Cygnus dice por sus adentros "amigos… vaya concepto más interesante… me pregunto si yo soy amigo de Utagai…" ese es el pensamiento del FM mientras ve como Amachi y Utagai se ríen.

En alguna parte de Spica Mall un par de chicos uno grande y gordo y otro pequeño y flaco están de compras pero extrañamente Luna no está con ellos.

"¿me pregunto por qué no quiso venir la presidenta con nosotros?" dice Gonta con algo de pesar, y es que siente que la presidenta no se quiere despedir de él, Taurus dice "seguro a de estar golpeando algo con ese carácter que tiene" Gonta suelta una carcajada y dice "buen chiste Taurus" mas el FM contesta "yo lo decía enserio…(¿por qué nadie me toma enserio?)" Kizamaro dice "lo más probable es que planea visitar a Subaru…" "¿y para que haría eso? Al fin que se despedirá de él cuando estemos por irnos" dice el joven gordo, entonces el Wizard de Kizamaro dice "bueno… la probabilidad de que le pida a Subaru que sean novios es muy alta" ambos chicos se quedan fríos al escuchar y eso y luego Kizamaro pregunta "¿qué tan altas son?" el Wizard dice con calma "bueno… analizando su comportamiento los últimos 2 días, diría que de un 100%".

100% el Wizard ha hablado, Kizamaro y Gonta se quedan serios y luego el gordo dice "bueno…parece que Subaru la tendrá difícil hoy…" Kizamaro se le queda mirando y dice "¿a qué te refieres?" Gonta contesta "bueno… estoy seguro que Subaru no sabe ni tiene idea de lo que Luna siente por él, así que será difícil para el decirle una respuesta… y más si a él…" "¿a el que?" dice Kizamaro en forma de pregunta, y Gonta dice "no… nada(yo creo que a él le gusta Misora…pero bueno…son solo ideas mías)… bueno y dime Kizamaro, ¿a que me trajiste aquí?" el chico de lentes dice "bueno… es como un regalo para ti Gonta" "regalo para Gonta… ¿qué es?" dice Taurus y de inmediato recibe la respuesta, "bueno… miren allí" Taurus y Gonta miran un pequeño comercio que tiene las iníciales "BBQ" en la parte de arriba de la entrada, obviamente el regalo de Gonta es "un todo lo que puedas comer Gonta, te vas de viaje a Fm, y pues… no se qué clase comida tengan allá, así que pues, esto es para ti amigo… y por favor te pido que te cuides, no nos hagas pasar lo mismo como cuando a Luna casi…" Gonta lo detiene y dice "ni lo menciones Kizamaro, tengo a Taurus a mi lado, también esta Misora chan, Juro y Utagai, todos ellos y Subaru… yo confió en él y sé que nos traerá de vuelta al planeta tierra." Kizamaro suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y dice "ojala… todos vuelvan sanos y salvos" "de eso no te preocupes… volveremos ¿nos así Taurus?" "Clarooooo después de patear el trasero a ese estúpido de Sirius volveremos" "bueno…entremos a comer! Yosh!(mientras alza sus puños en señal de desafío)" "claro Gonta… vayamos(mientras se seca las lagrimas)" dice Kizamaro y se adentran al restaurante.

Ahora regresemos un poquito en el tiempo, unas 5 horas aproximadamente, son las 7 de la mañana y una chica pelirroja decide hacer un pequeño viaje, antes de ir a FM.

"bueno… vale más que salga antes que Subaru-kun se despierte" dice Misora la cual ya se encuentra más que lista, Lyra que no sabía de los planes de Misora dice "¿adónde vamos?" la chica contesta "a visitar…a mi mama" Lyra se pone seria, es la primera vez que irá a donde está la mama de Misora… "entiendo entonces… vámonos" la chica se mueve silenciosamente y pasa a un lado de Subaru el cual está dormido aun, al verlo solo se sonríe y dice "ojala… pudieras estar siempre tranquilo... vengo más tarde…Subaru-kun…" y la chica sale de la habitación, justo afuera de la habitación esta la señora Akane, al ver a Misora despierta tan temprano se sorprende y dice "buenos días Misora-chan" la chica se sobresalta un poco dice "uh..hola señora Akane buenos días…" la chica se pone un poco seria y dice "señora… por favor no le diga a Subaru-kun que Salí…" la señora se queda con cara de preocupación y dice "¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no quieres que le diga a mi hijo que saliste?, ¿puedo saber a dónde vas?" la chica dice "voy a ver la tumba de mi mama… hace ya tiempo que no voy a verla… y quisiera ir antes de irme con Subaru a FM…" la señora pregunta "¿hace cuanto tiempo no has visitado la tumba de tu mama?" la chica responde "desde que conocí a Subaru-kun… el día que él y yo nos hicimos amigos, prometí no volver al pasado, todo el tiempo visitaba la tumba de mi mama, para mí eso era como si no quisiera alejarme de ella, aun sabiendo que ya no está en este mundo… yo quiero a mi mama, pero por ella y por Subaru-kun, prometí seguir avanzando, y desde entonces deje de visitarla, pero ahora… siendo una ocasión en la que dejare este mundo para ir a otro, siento que debo ir a verla…" la chica se queda algo seria y la señora Akane dice "ya veo… nadie puede reemplazar a tu mama, y ¿vas a decirle tus preocupaciones verdad?" la pelirroja asiente con la cabeza y la señora continua diciendo "anda, ve Misora-chan, no le diré nada a Subaru, habla con tu madre, estoy segura que ella te escuchara donde quiera que estés, pero vale más que vuelvas antes de la comida, les preparare algo delicioso a ustedes antes de que se vayan" la chica asiente con la cabeza y dice "gracias… señora Akane (luego alza su brazo y dice) Transcode 004 Harp Note…" y la chica se transforma y desaparece atreves de las ondas denpa la señora Akane se queda serie y dice "realmente… se parece tanto a mi hijo" y luego se asoma a la habitación de Subaru y sonríe melancólicamente ya que su hijo se ira de viaje, al terminar de mirarlo decide seguir con sus quehaceres.

Son las 9 AM Subaru ya está despierto y lo primero que pregunta a su mama después de salir del baño es "¿Dónde está Misora-chan mama?", la señora Akane dice "no lo sé, cuando desperté ella ya no estaba" el chico se empieza a preocupar y dice "creo que debo ir a buscarla…" el chico entonces está por salir pero su mama lo detiene "no hijo, ella se fue… a visitar la tumba de su mama(con algo de arrepentimiento en su cara, ya que no le cumplió la promesa a Misora)" el chico se queda perplejo y dice "¿la tumba de su mama? ¿Por qué?" la señora dice "bueno hijo, hay cosas que solo se pueden hablar con una madre… y creo ella necesita eso más que nunca", el chico entonces con más determinación se acerca a la puerta que da a la calle y dice "la voy a buscar mama…" "hijo… no deberías de…" "es mi amiga, y si tiene preocupaciones o miedos (mientras sonríe) para eso soy su amigo." El chico entonces sale de la casa y la señora solo dice "claro… olvido que él es como Daigo… bueno… solo me queda esperar a que regresen".

Cuando Subaru salió de su casa empezó a caminar y War-Rock tan suspicaz como siempre pregunta "y dime chico… ¿sabes dónde está la tumba de la mama de Misora?" el chico se detiene en seco y dice "no…no lo sé… pero tu…" "¿yo?" dice War-Rock y Subaru prosigue "si… tu puedes sentir donde esta Lyra, así que te usare para que me guíes" el extraterrestre contesta "bueno, yo no soy muy listo en estas cosas pero dime, si ella se fue sin decir nada ¿no es porque ella no quiere ser molestada por nadie?" al decir eso el chico se queda serio y contesta "tienes razón, pero aun así… yo debo estar con ella" el extraterrestre se extraña de eso y dice "¿Por qué?" "no lo sé, solo sé que yo debo estar cerca de ella, algo me lo dice… así que por favor War-Rock llévame a donde esta…" "HOLA HOSHIKAWA-KUN" el chico voltea y lo que ve es a una chica Rubia acercarse a él "Hola…Presidenta…" dice Subaru lentamente y la chica dice "necesito… hablar contigo…" el chico se extraña antes eso y dice "hablar… ¿sobre qué?" la chica apenas si puede con sus nervios dice "ven… sígueme" la chica comienza a caminar y Subaru se queda con cara de "no sé qué pasa" y comienza a caminar tras ella, luego cuando ya llegan al parque, se sientan en una banca, la chica tiene sus manos colocadas en sus rodillas en señal de nerviosismo, Subaru no entiende que pasa y entonces hace uso de sus clásicas preguntas, "¿Qué ocurre?" la chica entonces soltando aire dice "bueno… Hoshikawa-kun tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas a FM" el chico sigue sin entender las señales de una posible declaración pero War-Rock si y solo dice por sus adentros "esto no será nada bueno… que iras a hacer Subaru… solo espero que no olvides que hay otra chica que te quiere…" entonces el chico pregunta "¿Qué es Luna…?" entonces la chica se sonríe un poco y con un gran tartamudeo dice "yo…esto…Su…ba…ru…yo…te…a…m…yo te amo" el chico pone cara de una de las estatuas de la isla de pascua, y dice "presidenta… enserio usted…" "cállate Subaru, ya estoy muy avergonzada" la chica entonces con gran valor toma las mano de Subaru y le dice "sé que esto se hace al revés pero… ¿te gustara ser mi…no…vi..o? aaaa que difícil es decir esas cosas…".

Subaru está perplejo…en menos de 2 minutos (lo cual personalmente lo considero todo un record xD) se le ha declarado una chica, y no sabe qué hacer, es la primera vez que una chica le pide tal cosa y entonces el chico dice "bueno yo… no se que decir" la chica se pone tensa, "es el momento de vacilación que todos los hombres tienen" piensa la chica, entonces, hace algo más atrevido, se acerca más a el y comienza a mover su cabeza hacia la de Subaru, con toda la intención de Besarlo, obviamente el chico sabe que es lo que viene, pero no sabe qué hacer… no sabe si decirle que si, o no, el chico está confundido y sus pensamientos son de esta manera "(si le digo que si… ella sería feliz, ¿pero ella me gusta? ¿realmente me gusta como para que sea mi novia?, además, siento que algo mas me inquieta, Misora…)" si por la mente del chico pasa el nombre de su mejor amiga, y por una razón que desconoce al pensar en ella reacciona rápidamente y logra evitar el beso de Luna tomándola de los hombros y diciéndole "Luna…por favor detente", la chica entonces al escuchar eso, abre sus ojos y pone una cara de tristeza y dice "¿Por qué? Si yo te quiero con todo mi corazón" entonces el chico dice "y en verdad lo agradezco Luna, pero... yo no podría estar contigo si no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi… no sería justo para ti Luna, lo siento" la chica al escuchar a Subaru decir eso solo se queda seria y dice "yo…tenía que intentarlo Subaru…lo siento…no quería perturbarte antes de que te fueras, yo… no se…" el chico la detiene y dice "tranquila Luna, todo está bien, tu eres como mi hermana, así que… seamos amigos ¿bueno? Nada me haría más feliz que eso…" la chica asiente con la cabeza y luego le da un abrazo a Luna, luego añade "prometo volver Luna, de eso que no te quede duda" luego la suelta y la chica le dice "claro Subaru, tu siempre cumples tus promesas, pero dime ¿y Misora?" el chico se queda perplejo ante eso" "¿Misora? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" Luna se le queda viendo con cara de "uy ya me equivoque" pero rápidamente la chica corrige "bueno… es que no la veo por ningún lado, por eso pregunto por ella" el chico como es obvio se compra la mentira de Luna y dice "Bueno, la estaba buscando cuando llegaste, según me dijo mi mama, está visitando la tumba de su mama" Luna asiente con la cabeza y le dice "entonces que esperas, anda y búscala" el chico asiente y dice "gracias Luna" entonces se levanta y dice "Transcode 003 Shooting star Rockman" y después del destello Azul aparece como Rockman y dice "bien War-Rock, guíame a Misora" el extraterrestre solo dice "se rápido chico, no me voy a detener a que descanses (luego se concentra un poco) por aquí," y desaparece al igual que Rockman, Luna al ver que no pudo quedarse con Subaru solo dice "Misora… vale más que lo hagas feliz, estoy segura que él me rechazo por ti… bueno… vale más que vaya a casa y prepare el regalo para Gonta." Y la chica se levanta y mientras camina una leve lagrima cae por sus mejillas y golpea el piso.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en un lugar Lejano una chica camina con un ramo de Flores de color azul en sus manos.

"¿estás segura de esto Misora?" dice Lyra, al ver que Misora empieza a Vacilar "si estoy segura…" la chica sigue caminando lentamente hasta que encuentra la tumba de su mama.

Al llegar allí, la chica solo se sonríe tristemente, ve el nombre de su mama y luego lentamente coloca el ramo de flores en la tumba tras eso cierra los ojos unos momentos y luego tras un tiempo de concentración comienza a hablar.

"mama… ha pasado tiempo sin venir a verte, pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, realmente (mientras sonríe) las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que te visite, por donde empiezo… para empezar mi carrera en la música va bien, a la gente le gustan mis canciones y eso me hace muy feliz, tengo muchos fans que me animan todo, el tiempo, y encontré una amiga de otro planeta, su nombres es Lyra, realmente su compañía me ha servido muchísimo. También he hecho grandes amigos, el señor boreal, la señora Akane, el señor Daigo, Gonta, Luna, Kizamaro y… bueno el chico que me ha permitido tener todas esas amistades, Subaru-kun, el es increíble mama, el es un chico especial, como me dijiste que sería el chico que me protegería él lo ha hecho tantas veces, cuando quisieron obligarme a cantar, el me salvo, no dudo ningún momento en ayudarme, cuando me convertí en su enemiga, aun así el confió en mí y me perdono la traición , también, me protegió de 2 enemigos que eran más fuerte que yo, salvo mi concierto y a mis fans en una ocasión, a salvado al mundo 3 veces… es increíble mama… (luego comienzan a caer lagrimas por sus ojos las cuales se limpia) perdona mama, es que tengo miedo veras, es que pronto tendremos un viaje a otro planeta, al planeta de donde viene mi amiga Lyra, pero estos días he soñado que mi amigo Subaru muere, y realmente esos sueños me dan tanto miedo, cada vez son más vividos, el hecho de que él se haya ofrecido a ayudar a un amigo aunque el riesgo sea grande, me hace admirarlo y quererlo más, pero también…(mientras las lagrimas vuelven a caer) tengo tanto miedo de perderlo mama… es algo que yo no podría soportar, cuando te perdí a ti perdí el rumbo, y fue cuando el apareció, como una estrella fugaz, el sentimiento que siento por él es tan fuerte, que parece que todo el tiempo me tiene tomada de la mano y me guía a donde ir, pero… cada vez que él hace algo peligroso, tengo la sensación de que debo pedirle que no lo haga, que se quede junto a mí, pero al ver toda la gente que él ha salvado y protegido, me retracto, el es alguien muy importante para el mundo, el nos ha dado esperanza a todos, pero… yo quisiera que solo fuera para mi mama (mientras llora con más fuerza) soy una chica egoísta… lo amo tanto… mama yo iré con él a FM pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, mama… por favor… dame fuerzas para defenderlo, y cuidarlo… y también… para decirle lo que siento por él… mama…" "Misora…" piensa Lyra sin poder decirle nada a Misora.

En ese momento un leve aire surca y Misora siente claramente una mano que rosa su mejilla, al sentir eso la chica se asombra y dice en susurros "gracias…mama" y la chica se queda quieta unos momentos y luego dice con voz más fuerte "mama gracias… te aseguro que lo traeré de vuelta a él y los demás y además… se lo diré mama, le diré que…" la chica se detiene, siente que alguien se acerca por detrás cuando voltea ve a… "Subaru-kun…" el chico lleva un ramo de flores de color rosa, al ver que Misora ya lo miro le suelta una sonrisa y dice "hola Misora-chan" la chica solo dice "¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?" entonces War-Rock se materializa y Misora se sonríe "ya veo, seguiste el rastro de ondas de Lyra…" "si… tengo mis limites pero sentía que estaba relativamente cerca, así que pues decidí seguirte y a petición de Subaru, parece que sin ti se muere el chico" Subaru golpea a War-Rock y dice "oye…no hagas eso…(algo sonrojado)" la chica solo se sonríe un poco y dice "¿Por qué viniste Subaru-kun?" el chico se acerca a ella y le dice "vine porque tengo que estar aquí" el chico entonces pasa de largo y agachándose un poco coloca flores en la tumba de la mama de Misora, el chico entonces coloca sus manos unidas frente a él y ora por algunos momentos, luego se levanta y dice "bueno… cuando supe que visitarías la tumba de tu mama, decidí venir, sabes… tengo que decirle algo a tu mama" la chica entonces se voltea incrédula y mira a Subaru, el chico entonces le sonríe a ella y Misora le pregunta "decirle algo…¿Qué cosa?" la chica sigue mirando con cara de incredulidad a Subaru entonces el chico dice "vengo a darle las gracias, porque ella es la razón, por la que tu estas aquí junto a mi ahora, sin ti… quien sabe que sería de mi, por ti, fue que encontré la fuerza para salir adelante y por ti es que este mundo esta salvo" la chica se sonroja al escuchar a Subaru decir eso y entonces le pregunta "¿por…mi?" el chico asiente y mientras mira la tumba de la mama de Misora dice "Señora, gracias a ella logre salir de la oscuridad en que estaba metido, ella me hizo ver que la amistad es lo más importante, y gracias a ella logre hacer mas amigos y por ello logre salvar a el mundo más de una vez, gracias Señora, y le prometo que la protegeré a toda costa…puede confiar en mi" al escuchar todo eso Misora se sonroja y mira la tumba de su mama y unas leves lagrimas salen de sus ojos mientras piensa "(mama… ¿lo ves? ¿puedes sentirlo? El es el chico del que te hable mama... ¿verdad que él es importante para este mundo? Por eso, lo traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo a ti también)".

"bueno mi mama nos está esperando en la casa por comer una deliciosa comida" dice Subaru, la chica entonces voltea y le sonríe a Subaru y dice "si… vamos ya" entonces ambos hacen Transcode y desaparecen por un camino de energía denpa entonces las flores de Subaru y Misora se mueven levemente por el aire… y ese movimiento parece decirles que tengan un buen viaje...

Tras la comida todos toman el bus para llegar a los cuarteles de la satella police al llegar allí todos se encuentran allí, esperando solo a Misora y Subaru, en cuanto los ven bajar todos se acercan a ellos.

"hola Subaru, Misora" dice la doctora Goodall y ambos chicos contestan el saludo diciendo "hola" cuando ya todos están reunidos, Luna se acerca a Misora y le dice "hoy me le declare a Subaru-kun…" la chica pelirroja se pone tensa cuando escucha a Luna decir eso, pero entonces Luna le dice "vale más que lo cuides y lo hagas feliz… solo tú puedes hacer eso" Misora el escuchar eso solo dice "el te…" "dejémoslo así Misora… es mejor que él y yo seamos amigos… así que, tráelo de vuelta" la chica pelirroja se sonríe y dice "claro Luna, cuenta con ello" entonces la chica se acerca a Subaru y le dice "¿qué te decía Luna?" la chica dice "es un secreto…(con una sonrisa)" y Subaru dice "aaa cosas de Mujeres jajaja(la risa es nerviosa)" War-Rock nos muestra que piensa Subaru "(seguro el chico está nervioso, porque Luna le ha dicho a Misora que se le declaro… pero bueno todo parece haber terminado bien".

La Señora Akane se acerca a Daigo y se Abrazan, "querido mi hijo…" entonces el Señor Daigo dice "tranquila estoy seguro que volverá sano y salvo tiene un gran equipo con él". Luna se acerca a Gonta y le da una caja "Presidenta…¿Qué esto?" Luna dice secamente "tu regalo de despedida… pero me lo tienes que devolver cuando vuelvas ¿entendido? Jamás te perdonare si no me lo das" el chico se sonríe y dice "claro presidenta, se lo devolveré cuando vuelva".

Tras esas breve reunión de todos Amachi se coloca frente a todos con una maquina sencilla y dice "bueno esto es el conversor a ondas FM por favor, todos colóquense aquí menos Subaru" todos se acercan y Amachi prende el aparato unas ondas comienza a magnificar momentáneamente el poder los FM y con la influencia de esa energía se transforman en ondas electromagnéticas, luego Amachi dice "bien… hagan denpa henkan" todos usan sus Transcode y se transforman y "me siento bien" dice Misora "si… me siento listo para destruir" dice Taurus "es una experiencia interesante" dice Utagai y finalmente Juro dice "nada mal…nada mal", luego Amachi dice "bien War-Rock has lo tuyo" el extraterrestre se acerca y usando sus poderes sobre Subaru, logra transformarlo en un ser de ondas AM entonces ambos hacen Transcode y finalmente Rockman también está listo.

Todos se reúnen al frente del gran modulador que creó el señor Hoshikawa el cual les dice "este, es mi invento, esta enlazado directamente a las torres que coloque en una luna del planeta Júpiter hace algunos años, esas antenas darán la potencias necesaria para llegar a FM las coordenadas ya fueron dadas por Amachi, pero antes de que se vayan les daré un upgrade a sus v-hunter por favor todos extiendan su brazo" todos lo hacen y entonces cuando termina la carga de la actualización Amachi dice "bueno, la mejora consiste en un aumento de poder a las battle cards, War-Rock me comento que los seres "R" son demasiado poderosos y resistentes, por eso decidí darle un poder de aumento a las cartas." "¿cuánto aumento?" dice Subaru Amachi dice "el doble…o y Subaru ten" al chico se le entrega otra actualización al V-hunter "¿qué es esto Amachi?" "bueno Subaru esto es un upgrade al programa Joker y Ace que están en tu v-hunter sin el meteoro G ya no has podido finalizar, pero con esto podrás canalizar el Ruido de la tierra, el cual se enviara por las antenas y podrás hacer finalización en Red joker o Black Ace gracias a ello, espero te sea útil" el chico dice "muchas gracias Amachi san…".

Tras toda la explicación todos se colocan frente al modulador y Daigo dice "hijo…te deseo la mejor de las suertes…cuídate" "hijo… por favor vuelve salvo por favor" Subaru dice "si…" luego la señora Akane le dice a Misora "cuídate mucho Misora-chan… y confió en ti" la chica se sonríe y dice "claro señora, déjemelo a mí" Subaru mira extrañado eso, pero decide no preguntar, Luna y Kizamaro dicen "háganlo bien Gonta, Subaru" los chicos dicen "si" al mismo tiempo luego Juro se despide de la señorita Himeka diciendo "adiós señorita… espero que cuando vuelva el te esté listo" la chica asiente con la cabeza y le lanza una sonrisa a Juro, finalmente Amachi dice "cuídate amigo" Utagai dice "claro… así será" entonces Subaru dice "¿están listos, todos?" "todos dicen "claro" los Fm solo piensan "es tiempo de ir a casa…" y entonces, Subaru dice "equipo Ryuusei kokoro…vamos" y todos desaparecen cruzando las ondas denpa a gran velocidad y llegan al espacio… donde todo iniciara…

Notas Del Autor

Por fin vamos a ir a FM xDDD bueno este fic va bien en mi criterio, tiene sus fallas, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible espero sea de su agrado y que la relacion Subaru y Misora sea remotamente parecida a los juegos, si es asi, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo bueno nos vemos en la siguiente entrega


	8. Capitulo 07 Llegada al Planeta FM

La llegada a planeta FM

En el Planeta Fm el Rey Cepheus recibe terribles Noticias

"Rey Cepheus" dice un ser rojo hecho al igual que los demás Fm de Ondas denpa "aparentemente Sirius a ordenado un ataque a gran escala, contamos más de 1000 R y se acercan Rápidamente a la capital" concluye el ser de color Rojo el rey Cepheus se limita a contestar "Ya veo… Gracias por el informe General, prepare a todas nuestras fuerzas para el combate, pero a los más jóvenes ayúdelos a llegar a las naves que saldrán del planeta (recordemos que en ese planeta lo físico es la energía Denpa, asi que es factible lo de las naves) y las mujeres" el general asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente se retira para cumplir las órdenes del Soberano del planeta FM".

Pero el Rey, tiene una cara de preocupación enorme, y es que en su mente repasa los números que muestran una terrible Realidad "nos superan de 2 a 1… solo tengo 500 efectivos… nuestras Armas no son suficientes para detener a tantos enemigos, ya… no se qué hacer…" cuando dice eso mira a hacia una ventana y ve una estrella fugaz, al mirarla solo dice "Rockman…amigo quisiera estuvieras aquí…".

Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior, un grupo de 5 Personas avanza a gran velocidad, Rockman lidera el grupo, tras el van Harp Note y Wolf Wood, detrás de ellos Taurus Fire y Cygnus Wing, y todos tienen una conversación.

"Oye Rockman, ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al planeta FM?" dice Cygnus Wing con una preocupación inusitada, Rockman le contesta "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que analizar la situación antes que nada" "Analizar la situación…" dice secamente Wolf, Rockman prosigue la explicación "si, tenemos que ver que está ocurriendo primero, si están bajo ataque obviamente atacaremos con toda la fuerza que tengamos, y ayudaremos a cuanto nos necesite" Wolf asiente y Harp Note solo dice "¡tendremos que buscar a Cepheus?" el chico contesta "lo dudo, Confió en la información de Amachi, seguro terminaremos justo en el lugar donde se encuentra la emisión de la transmisión".

Todos conversan sobre eso excepto Gonta, el cual mira seriamente el regalo, o más bien dicho "préstamo" que le dio la presidenta a él.

"Presidenta… nunca pensé que ella me daría esto" repasa en su mente, el FM Taurus el cual está viendo los mismo pensamientos que él dice "¿de qué hablas Gonta, ¿es un pedazo de carne?" el Chico se sonríe mentalmente y dice "no… es algo mas especial" el Fm se extraña un poco y dice "¿Qué cosa es mas especial que un pedazo de Carne?" el chico gordo contesta "Esto…" y entonces le muestra con mucho orgullo lo que trae puesto en su camisa , lo cual es, una especie de medalla, en ella se puede leer "Echo ridge Elementary school, president of students (perdonen mi mal ingles)" Taurus al ver eso dice "ella… ¿te dio esa cosa?" el chico dice "no… me la presto solamente, quiere que se la regrese cuando vuelva a la tierra" el FM solo dice "vaya…hasta esa chica tiene un lado amable" el chico Gordo se sonríe y dice "claro… ella es una persona muy amable".

Mientras él pensaba eso Rockman platica con War-Rock en secreto "War-Rock dime algo… ¿Qué tanto aumentara nuestro poder en FM?" el AM contesta rápidamente, "no lo sé, solo sé que nuestro poder Aumentara drásticamente chico, y eso creo que nos vendrá bien, nuestros oponentes son muy peligrosos, y además, tengo un mal presentimiento…" "¿un mal presentimiento? Vale más que me cuentes que crees que va a pasar, por que tus presentimientos por lo general son acertados…" dice el chico y War Rock dice "las chicas… estoy preocupado por ellas, creo que van a estar en mucho peligro por querer protegernos…" el chico al oír eso de War-Rock aunque se preocupa un poco porque lo que dice el AM es cierto, decide jugar un poco con el extraterrestre y le dice "jooo… las "chicas"(enfatizando la palabra) ¿estás preocupado por Lyra? Creo, que a eso se le llama "Amor" en mi planeta" el AM que de alguna manera se sonrojo dice "oye chico… no me hagas esas bromas, ¿yo y Lyra?, que asco… prefiero enfrentarme a 1000 virus que estar con ella" y el chico dice "así dices… pero es más que obvio que te gusta Lyra…" War-Rock se defiende Rápidamente "oo si, lo dice el chico que al no ver a su cantante favorita se muere de terror" el chico se sonroja y dice "oye… ella es mi amiga, es lógico que me preocupe por ella" el AM dice secamente "yo creo que ella te gusta" el chico se sonroja mas y dice "pe…pe…¿pero qué dices? A mi… ¿gustarme Misora?" War-Rock añade "si… Hibiki Misora ¿acaso conoces a otra?, además dime algo… ¿Por qué no la negaste inmediatamente como a la presidenta?" el chico se sonroja mas y dice "¿a qué te refieres?" el Fm dice con unas carcajadas "a cuando ella te tomo de la mano y tu como tonto caminaste con ella así (se refiere a cuando termino ella de cantarle la canción) o cuando estaban comiendo el helado y ella te dijo que si te molestaba que pensaran que ella y tu son novios "Y NO NEGASTE O ADMITISTE NADA ALLI" lo cual quiere decir que pensaste en decirle que no… que no te molestaba que pensaran en eso… vamos Subaru, admítelo "estas enamorado de la chica…jajajajaja"" el chico se pone de mil colores y solo dice "esto…yo…yo (¿qué me pasa?…¿porque no puedo decir que no me gusta Misora?…¿qué ocurre?…)" entonces sale de su conversación mental cuando una hermosa chica de ojos verdes le dice "Subaru-kun… ¿estás bien? Estas de color rojo…" el chico reacciona y al ver a Misora tan cerca su sonrojo aumenta más y dice "esto… yo… si estoy bien Misora-chan… jajajajaja" la chica solo lo ve con una cara de confusión y dice "bueno… si tu lo dices…" y le sonríe y el chico igual mientras piensa (realmente… ¿me gusta Misora?). Entonces Wolf Wood dice "bueno… parece que llegamos a las antenas de Júpiter, estamos a medio camino" Cygnus dice "prepárense, que a partir de allí nuestra velocidad aumentara drásticamente, quizás iremos 3 o 4 veces más rápido" el chico de azul dice "bien… Cepheus… pronto estaremos allí."

La chica antes de entrar a la emisión de las antenas le dice a Lyra, "Oye Lyra… debemos estar listas… no podemos ser una molestia para Subaru-kun ni War-Rock" la FM contesta y dice "claro Misora, confía en mí, no dejaremos que a War-Rock y Subaru les pase nada, eso es un hecho" la chica se sonríe y dice "gracias, Lyra… confió en ti y tu confía en mí, defenderemos a tu War-Rock…" la FM se sonroja y dice "mi…War-Rock de ¿que hablas Misora?" la chica le sonríe y dice "¿te gusta que no? Por eso lo molestas tanto…" la FM se sonroja mas y dice "bueno…tal vez…" la chica se sonríe y dice "no te preocupes, no se enterara, eso es algo que solo tú puedes decirle" y la FM responde "y tu… eres la única que le puede decir a Subaru, lo que sientes… y estoy segura que él te corresponderá… deberías decírselo…" la chica dice "no lo sé…" y Lyra le dice "conozco un Lugar en FM donde podrás decírselo…confía en mí en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad, te llevare a ese lugar" la chica se sonríe y dice "Gracias Lyra…".

La conversación termina cuando Cygnus dice "prepárense, vamos a entrar" y cuando entran a una velocidad enorme son enviados a FM.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta FM las tropas de Cepheus y el General Auriga están frente a frente en un enorme campo, el cual describiría como una enorme planicie al más puro estilo Africano.

"Rey Cepheus" dice el General Auriga y luego añade "debería rendirse, no tiene ninguna posibilidad" entonces el Rey FM le contesta "deberías rendirte, en pedirme que me rinda" el General se molesta y dice "usted no puede hacer nada ante el enorme poder de nuestro "Dios" Sirius" entonces el Rey Cepheus contesta con la misma frase que Subaru le dijo que iría a FM "por mas difícil que sea la situación, por más poderoso que sea el enemigo, yo… yo nunca me rendiré, seguiré adelante y si llego a fallar, espero que mi ejemplo ayude a otras personas a seguir adelante…esa es mi respuesta General Auriga (mientras el Rey desenvaina una espada) y el general solo dice "patrañas… prepárense para morir" el rey grita "adelante Guerreros de FM no dejen que el numero los asuste, luchemos y ganemos tiempo para que la gente civil pueda salir del planeta sanos y salvos" todos dicen "si" con un enorme grito y se lanzan al ataque mientras el General Auriga solo se sonríe y dice "este planeta… ya es nuestro."

La batalla inicia, unos FM traen espadas y otros simplemente traen armas lasers y algunos con sus propios puños atacan a los R, miles de disparos ocurren mientras ambos ejércitos chocan de manera brutal, un Fm dispara y logra eliminar a un R de un solo disparo pero entonces otros R se acercan a él y usando su habilidad de copiar, imitan el arma del FM y le disparan matándolo al instante otros FM usando sus espadas tratan de atacar a los R pero aun cuando intentan acercarse a los R son vaporizados por el Arma que usa el General Auriga, el cual es una enorme Bazooka que trae sobre su hombro y con una gran carcajada dice "jajajajaja… 20 de un solo golpe, Cepheus tus hombres son basura" el Rey al ver a sus valientes soldados caer como moscas decide entrar a combate, con un gran brinco se coloca entre los R y canalizando la energía en su espada dice "Cyclone Slash" al girar la enorme energía de el Rey se lanza en forma circular (parecido al golpe que usa Link en los Legend of Zelda) y el impacto deshace a 30 R de un solo golpe, luego a gran velocidad el Rey se mueve entre los R y lanza un enorme sablazo gritando "Moon Slash" y el gran ataque de energía verde sale disparado en forma directa (como el famoso Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo en Bleach) y destruye una buena cantidad de R con un solo impacto, al ver eso, sus guerreros FM recuperan sus fuerzas y se lanzan con más ímpetu al ataque, y logran nivelar a pesar de la abrumadora diferencia el combate, El general Auriga solo dice "tienen mis respetos FMianos… pero eso solo no funcionara NO PUEDEN GANAR UNA GUERRA SOLO LUCHANDO CON EL CORAZON" y el imponente General hace girar sus ruedas y se lanza al ataque, al hacer eso tanto R como FM sucumben ante el paso del imponente General, y él se coloca frente a Cepheus, ambos se miran seriamente y entonces se lanzan al ataque.

El rey lanza un Moon Slash, pero general Auriga esquiva el ataque rápidamente el rey al ver eso se impresiona "no puede ser…es demasiado Rápido…" el rey entonces se pone en posición defensiva y entonces, recibe un embate de General Auriga, el cual deshace su Bazooka y materializa una lanza y trata de asestar un impacto a Cepheus, pero el rey logra evitar el golpe, luego Cepheus reúne energía en su espada y vuelve a realizar el Cyclone Slash, pero Auriga se repliega rápidamente, entonces el rey al ver eso dice "interesante… tu cuerpo es grande, pero tu forma te da una enorme ventaja, eres demasiado rápido." El general solo se sonríe y dice "así es, mi cuerpo fue creado para el combate, y jamás he perdido una pelea contra seres de los planetas que hemos coleccionado, y no ocurrirá eso hoy Rey" entonces el general lanza su arma la cual al estar cerca del rey explota en su cara, y logra hacer que el rey sea lanzando unos cuantos metros atrás, todos los FM al ver eso palidecen, pero el rey logra ponerse de pie y dice "je…eso no es nada… estúpido" y el rey vuelve a reunir energía y lanzando de nuevo el Moon Slash el general Auriga esquiva el ataque y dice "eso no funciona y ya lo sab…" pero entonces ve que el rey va tras la energía y lanza su Moon Slash de nuevo, logrando golpear de costado a Auriga, el cual se tambalea un poco y logra recuperar el equilibrio pero tiene una leve herida en su mano izquierda.

"!Maldito ser asqueroso!" dice General Auriga con una gran furia, pero el rey solo se sonríe y dice "nada mal… parece que tu debilidad es que no puedes evitar ataques que vengan de tus francos izquierdo y derecho, por la forma de tu cuerpo…" el General se molesta y dice a gritos "COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO… pagaras caro eso" entonces Auriga a una gran velocidad se coloca frente al rey y tira un puñetazo directo que el rey y apenas logra detener con su espada, pero entonces un pequeño ser que asemeja a Auriga ataca por el costado a Cepheus con una lanza y el rey se tambalea y entonces en un movimiento Rápido Auriga saca otra lanza y da un golpe hiriendo a Cepheus.

"REY CEPHEUS" gritan todos los soldados que han logrado sobrevivir al combate, el Rey cae lentamente, y solo dice "gah…mi cuerpo…no puedo moverme" y entonces comienza a sangrar (recordemos que en FM lo electromagnético es físico) y el General Auriga se ríe de manera sarcástica diciendo "jajaja este es el famoso Rey Cepheus… el conquistador de mundos… por favor, eres un simple gusano comparado a mí y eres un simple microbio al lado del soberano y dueño del universo Sirius-sama a ahora prepárate a MORIR" entonces Auriga alza su lanza con la intención de atravesar la cabeza de Cepheus el rey se sonríe y dice por esos adentros "(parece que esto es todo… tuve una vida dura…pero al menos al final logre hacer un amigo…Subaru…)" el rey cierra sus ojos y los soldados tratan de acercarse, pero los R evitan eso y justo cuando Auriga va a lanzar su golpe final se escucha gritar "Rockbuster" y un enorme disparo golpea la lanza de Auriga haciendo que salga volando de sus manos, luego se escucha un grito que dice "shock note" y una gran cantidad de notas musicales golpean a Auriga el cual se repliega rápidamente luego se oye un grito que dice "Cygnus Dance" y un ser a gran velocidad se deshace de los R que acosan a Cepheus y entonces otros toma al Rey y se coloca tras los demás mientras uno grita "Ahora Taurus" y el enorme ser lanza su devastador ataque "Ox Fire" y logra quemar a una buena cantidad de R.

"quien…quienes son" dice Auriga y solo escucha decir "nosotros somos amigos de Cepheus … y ¡venimos de la tierra a evitar que hagan lo que plazcan con nuestros amigo y su mundo somos el equipo Ryuusei Kokoro!" el Rey abre los ojos y dice "Rockman…" y entonces se ve a Rockman apuntando Auriga y a un lado de el Harp Note tras el Wolf que trae a Cepheus en su hombro y Taurus y Cygnus vigilándolo.

"Hola Cepheus…perdón por llegar tarde" dice Rockman y Cepheus dice "gracias…Rockman…por favor…salva a mis hombres" el chico asiente con la cabeza y dice "Taurus quédate conmigo, tu enorme poder servirá para ayudar a los hombres de Cepheus… Harp tu También ayuda a Taurus a salvar a los hombres de Cepheus y cuando terminen ayúdenme con el que daño a Cepheus, Wolf y Cygnus" lleven al rey a un lugar seguro y atiéndalo de su herida" todos dicen "si" y se lanzan a cumplir sus órdenes.

Taurus se lanza sobre los R gritando "ox Tackle" y en una sola enbestida se lleva a 20 de ellos eliminándolos, unos R tratan de imitar la Forma de Taurus pero entonces se escucha un rasgueo y un grito que dice "Machine gun String" y las cuerdas atrapan a todos los R luego la chica activa la Battle card "Voltic eye" y envía la energía por las cuerdas eliminando a 10 de un solo impacto, luego Taurus toma aire y lanza su Ox Fire para eliminar una horda de 30 R mientras grita "VAMOS GUERREROS FM LUCHEN TODOS PODEMOS VENCER ESTO" al ver todos a Taurus y Harp Note atacando todos se lanzan de nuevo al ataque, la chica entonces se coloca al frente de un grupo de R y entonces comienza a hacer rifts de guitarra mientras grita "Shock Note" y los impactos logran ralentizar a los R evitando que se transformen o usen sus armas y así los guerreros FM logran destruir a una buena cantidad de dichos seres.

El combate se nivela a favor del planeta FM, Rockman se lanza sobre el General Auriga, "battle Card Sword" al activar la carta siente algo "wow…es como dijo Amachi, es más poderosa" entonces lanza el impacto pero Auriga evita el golpe con movimiento Rápido haciendo a atrás su enorme cuerpo entonces Rockman desactiva la carta y lanza una ráfaga de su Buster, lo cual hace que Auriga tenga que moverse en forma de zigzag y al final cuando se detiene ve que Rockman está parado justo frente a él y dice "pero com…" "battle card deadly uppercut!" el chico lanza un enorme puñetazo llameante y eleva a Auriga entonces el chico brinca y activa la carta Break Saber y logra dar un golpe en forma vertical que hace una enorme herida en el pecho de Auriga, ambos caen al piso, Rockman como si nada y Auriga lastimado y de mala manera creando un cráter donde cayo.

"LEVANTATE VAMOS" grita Rockman mientras dice por sus adentros "tenias Razón War-Rock…nuestro poder es más grande aquí" el AM dice "si… aquí podremos usar todo nuestro potencial" Harp Note al ver que Rockman va ganando dice "Subaru-kun…realmente eres increíble…espera que pronto iré a ayudarte" la chica activa su pulse song paralizando a varios R y luego activa una battle card Sword y a gran velocidad destruye a todos esos R mientras dice "que rápida…mi poder aumento" Lyra dice "si, aquí puedo usar todo mi potencial Misora… apurémonos tenemos que ayudar a War-Rock y Subaru" la chica asiente y se coloca a un lado de Taurus el cual esta cubriéndose de ataques Laser de los R "¿estás bien Taurus?" el gran toro dice "si, Ayúdame a eliminar a esos R" la chica asiente mientras saca su guitarra y se escucha un rasgueo y las cuerdas atrapan a los R entonces al no recibir más tiros Taurus se lanza sobre ellos con su Ox Tackle y los elimina y dice "Gracias Misora-chan" la chica se sonríe y se coloca junto a él de nuevo y dice "vamos rápido, tenemos que ayudar a Rockman" el gran toro solo dice "si" y se lanzan sobre mas R.

Mientras eso ocurrirá, Auriga, se levanta y dice "así que tu eres Shooting Star Rockman…je… jajajajajaja" el enorme Auriga se ríe con un enorme descaro mientras dice "vaya…que divertido…tendré el privilegio de matarte" Rockman le apunta con su Buster y dice "¿de qué demonios hablas? Mírate, estas completamente herido" el general dice "no subestimas a Auriga, prepárate para ver lo que el "Black Hole Server" ¡puede hacer!" Rockman se impresiona y dice "Black Hole server…" entonces auriga comienza a emitir una aura llena de maldad de un color negro y dice "Black Hole Access…Auriga hunter…" el enorme ser entonces es en vuelto en una gran oscuridad, atrayendo la atención de Harp Note y Taurus Fire cuando termina la transformación, se ve a un Auriga menos corpulento, pero con los músculos más notorios y una gran mirada llena de maldad, son unos ojos Rojos llenos de Furia" Rockman al ver eso dice "demonios…esto no está bien" "es como…nuestra finalización…está aprovechando el poder del hoyo negro…" dice War-Rock y Subaru dice "entonces eso significa que…" pero Rockman recibe una gran embestida y sale disparado y se estrella contra varios FM y R que estaban en combate, Harp Note al ver eso solo grita "¡Subaru-kun! Noooooooooooooooooooo" el chico de azul se levanta y trae algo de sangre en la boca y dice "diablo… gah!" cayendo de rodillas" Auriga solo dice "prepárate Rockman…¡aquí mueres!" justo cuando va a recibir el ataque Rockman desaparece y Auriga se frena en seco y dice "jo…vaya que eres rápida…HARP NOTE" el General voltea y ve que Harp Note esta parada junto a Rockman, y grita "NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A SUBARU-KUN PREPARATE A PELEAR" Rockman dice "Misora…estoy bien no te precipi…¡gah!" vuelve a salir algo de sangre de su boca y cae de rodillas "Subaru-kun… déjame esto a mí, soy más rápida que él, podre manejarlo" la chica voltea y ve a Auriga con gran furia solo dice "VAMOS LYRA" la FM contesta "SI" y entonces la chica se lanza sobre Auriga el cual dice "PODRE MATAR A HARP NOTE AQUÍ…JAJAJA SIRIUS SAMA OBSERVE COMO ME DESHAGO DE ESTAS BASURAS" War-Rock dice "si ella recibe un golpe de ese ser…SUBARU TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO" grita el AM el chico trata de ponerse de pie y dice "gah…¡duele demasiado!...no puedo moverme… MALDICION" y entonces ve que el general se lanza sobre Misora a gran velocidad y solo se escuchan un par de gritos que dicen"¡Shock note!" y "¡MISORA CHANNNNNNNNNNN!" y una gran explosión ocurre.

**Notas del Autor:**

_Fiuuuu me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta este humilde capitulo, espero les haya gustado._

_Otra cosa es que si se quieren reir les recomiendo el fic de "Lord of Fantasy 27" que se llama "Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon&Pegasus&Leo" creanme esta genial se los recomiendo xD._

_Como nota final, le doy las gracias a Lord of Fantasy 27 por sus comentarios y apoyo, bueno eso es todo por ahora dentro de unos dias el siguiente capitulo._


	9. Capitulo 08 Un Nuevo Poder Aparece

El Poder del Black Hole server "(un nuevo poder Aparece…)"

Una gran explosión se escucha a lo lejos donde Wolf Woods y Cygnus Wing junto con algunos FM que vigilan están atendiendo a Cepheus.

"esa explosión… parece que Rockman está peleando con todo lo que tiene…" dice Wolf con una inusitada calma mientras observa como Cepheus está siendo tratado en su herida por Cygnus, "bueno eso es típico de Subaru-kun… siempre va enserio cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos" dice Cygnus mientras usando una maquina empieza a hacer que la herida de Cepheus comience a cerrar, entonces el Rey comienza a abrir los ojos y dice "Wolf…Cygnus…" ambos FM hablan y dicen "Rey Cepheus…" el Rey se sonríe y dice "me alegro…que estén aquí" ambos FM piensa esto "(el rey…realmente a cambiado tanto…)" entonces Utagai dice "Rey…me alegro que se encuentre bien, no se mueva la herida se está cerrando pero no debe moverse" el rey se sonríe levemente y dice "gracias…Cygnus… y cómo te llamas tu… ¿eres amigo de Rockman?" dice el rey y Utagai dice "mi nombre es Shinsuke Utagai, Rey Cepheus y si… soy amigo de Subaru" luego el rey pregunta "y tu… ¿quién eres?" mirando a Wolf Woods el cual dice "yo soy Juro Ogami su majestad" el rey dice "Juro, Utagai… por favor solo llámenme Cepheus" ambos asienten con la cabeza y luego dice "y…¿Rockman?", Cygnus le contesta "está peleando con ese sujeto con forma de carro…" el rey dice "ya veo… por favor el tiene que saber el punto débil de esa cosa si quiere ganar…" Wolf pregunta "¿cual es Cepheus?" entonces el rey habla muy lentamente "escuchen…su debilidad es… que no puede evitar ataques por sus costados…tienen…que decírselo a Rockman…por favor" entonces el rey se duerme y Utagai dice "sus signos están bien… gracias a ti Cygnus pude tratarlo" el ave solo contesta diciendo "de nada…" luego Utagai dice "Juro…tienes que avisarles a los chicos la debilidad de esa cosa…" Wolf solo dice "si…me pongo en marcha" y cuando va a salir les dice a los guardias "vigilen a Cygnus y al Rey… sus vidas dependen de ustedes" los guerreros los cuales tienen una forma similar al rey solo dicen "si" y Wolf haciendo gala de su grandiosa velocidad, comienza a correr rumbo a donde se efectúa el combate.

Mientras eso ocurría y la explosión termina solo se escucha a Rockman gritar "¡Misora!" y ve como la chica se mueve rápidamente evitando el golpe de Auriga, luego la chica se detiene rápidamente y activa la carta Cannon y lanza un disparo a Auriga el cual evita el ataque moviéndose a un lado luego con una velocidad inusitada se acerca a Harp Note pero la chica se mueve a un lado y evita ser arrollada, luego saca su guitarra y comienza a hacer rifts y lanza su técnica Shock Note, la cual simplemente es esquivada a gran velocidad por Auriga, el general materializa otra lanza y la dispara a Harp Note, la chica esta por esquivar la lanza cuando dicho objeto explota cerca de ella.

"MISORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grita Subaru mientras se sigue tomando del pecho ya que aun siente un enorme dolor de la embestida de Auriga, luego War-Rock dice "¡maldición! Están perdiendo…tenemos que hacer algo" el chico empieza a entrar en desesperación, trata de moverse pero al mover sus músculos inferiores(piernas) el chico siente una oleada de dolor enorme… "MALDICION,MALDICION,MALDICION,MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON TENGO QUE HACER ALGO." Mientras Rockman decía eso, Misora aparece levantándose lentamente diciendo "gah…eso duele…" la chica entonces ve como Auriga esta frente a él y dice "Muere pequeña…" y lanza un impacto que atraviesa el pecho de Harp Note, entonces Subaru al ver eso sus ojos se dilatan y grita "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Mientras tanto Taurus y los FM están eliminando rápidamente a los R que quedan, el gran Toro lanza un ox Fire enorme que elimina otros 40 R, luego dice "guerreros FM tenemos que acabar esto rápido (entonces mira la escena donde Misora es atravesada por la lanza) "no…no…MISORA-CHAN!" pero entonces mira que algo ocurre y dice "o…esa Misora… aun así vale más que termine esto rápido" y se lanza sobre el resto de los R.

"jajaja eres mía" dice Auriga pero entonces Harp Note desaparece y dice "¿pero qué?" Rockman dice "Misora…donde…" y de repente ve como un "ángel Rosa" cae sobre auriga con una espada "Battle card Break Saber" dice Harp Note y golpea en el hombro a Auriga, el cual grita "gaaaaaaaaaaaaah mi hombro" la chica entonces desactiva la carta y luego dice "battle card Bushido + paralize plus" y golpea con la espada por la parte de detrás de Auriga haciendo otro corte, el general se trata de girar pero no puede, y entre gritos de dolor dice "gaaaah…que…no…puedo…moverme" la chica entonces se aleja a una distancia de unos 20 metros y dice "es hora de acabar con esto" entonces comienza a hacer rifts con la guitarra, de muy alto grado de dificultad, pero no salen las notas, Auriga dice "ja…que estás haciendo niña… no ocurre nada… gah…"dice Auriga que se queda en silencio por el dolor, además de que está sangrando por ambas heridas, la chica dice "prepárate" entonces, Misora comienza a Brillar de un color Rosa intenso y Rockman dice "¿pero…que es esa técnica?" War-Rock dice "jooo…veo que Misora tiene más de un truco bajo la manga…" entonces la chica termina de hacer los Rifts y dice "bueno…esta es mi nueva técnica…¡prepárate Auriga!" la chica entonces hace un gran rasgueo en su guitarra y grita "Gigant… SHOCK NOTE" y a gran velocidad una gran nota musical que mide más de 7 metros se lanza sobre Auriga el general al ver eso solo dice "maldición…" y recibe el impacto de lleno, causando una gran explosión.

Rockman al ver eso solo dice "wow…" War-rock dice simplemente "joo…impresionante" la chica entonces cae de rodillas al piso, Rockman al ver eso se acerca a la chica (su cuerpo está volviendo a la normalidad) y dice "¿estás bien?" la chica dice "si…(mientras respira agitadamente) es la primera vez que uso la técnica, nunca pensé que me cansaría tanto" Rockman le extiende la mano y la levanta y dice "fue…increíble Misora…" la chica se sonroja un poco y dice "gracias…Subaru-kun" en ese momento Taurus se acerca y dice "disculpen la tardanza, ya logre eliminar a todos los R con ayuda de los FM, ya se están reagrupando para retirarse, están felices…" Rockman al ver eso dice "si… es bueno ver que ganamos la primer…" entonces Subaru se queda serio y Misora al ver eso dice "¿que…pasa?" Taurus también mira a Rockman con algo de interrogación, pero cuando va a preguntar Rockman dice "¡todos a un lado!" por instinto todos se mueven a la derecha y un enorme ataque sale disparado justo por donde estaban los 3 parados, entonces una gran explosión ocurre cuando el ataque golpea una especie de zona irregular y tras que se disipa el humo lo que queda es un cráter enorme allí, todos miran de donde viene el ataque y Rockman dice secamente "Auriga…" entonces se ve a Auriga completamente dañado con grandes heridas producto del gran ataque de Misora el cual solo grita "" al ver eso Taurus dice "¿qué le pasa?…" Rockman dice secamente "esta fuera de control… el poder del Black Hole es demasiado para alguien tan lastimado…eso creo yo" Misora al ver eso dice "diablo…tenemos que derrotarlo…" Rockman asiente con la cabeza y dice… "VAMOS".

Los 3 se lanzan en diferentes direcciones pensando que así auriga tendrá que usar ese ataque en uno solo de ellos, pero Auriga empieza a girar a gran velocidad sobre su propio eje y comienza a disparar en múltiples direcciones, todos los disparos tienen la misma potencia que el primero que lanzo y entonces mientras el grita como un demente uno de los impactos le da a Taurus el cual rápidamente cae al piso dándose un gran golpe y perdiendo la transformación, además de que Gonta sangra levemente de la boca al ver eso Rockman solo grita "¡Gonta!" cuando va a recibir otro ataque, rápidamente Harp Note llega y lo toma y le grita a Subaru "¡Rápido tienes que detenerlo!" la chica activa la carta "aura" y se protege de los ataques de Auriga, Rockman apenas si logra esquivar los ataques sigue avanzando pero cuando esta cerca de Auriga misteriosamente se detiene y se lanza a una velocidad increíble sobre Rockman, el chico ya tenía previsto eso y por eso activa el buster y dispar delante de él pero golpeando el piso, eso crea unas irregularidades que hacen que Auriga, pierda el control y se desvié justo 3 metros antes de que Rockman sea impactado, entonces Rockman se gira y activa la carta " Heavy Cannon", y lanza el gran laser que golpea de lleno a Auriga y se tambalea y sangra un poco mas, Rockman dice "diablos…ni con el poder al doble de la carta cae" Auriga entonces se gira y emite un gran rugido parecido al de un León atacando entonces, activa su lanza y se gira pero apunta a Harp Note Y Gonta, Rockman pone cara de terror y dice "no…NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rockman sale disparado a una velocidad inusitada y la lanza sale igual que el entonces al ver que será atacada Harp Note trata de llevarse a Gonta con ella pero sus fuerzas fallan en ese momento y el Aura que tenía a su alrededor de desaparece y solo dice "no…ahora no…" y justo cuando va a recibir el impacto de la lanza, Rockman se interpone entre dicho objeto y Harp Note, entonces el recibe el impacto y una gran explosión ocurre.

Harp Note empieza a gritar "¡Subaru-kun!… ¡Subaru-kun!" y ve como Rockman, cae con su armadura semidestruida, su casco roto y con sangre en donde debía estar esa parte del casco, cuando cae ve que él sigue consciente y dice… "Subaru-kun noooo" el chico sonríe y dice "hey…no hagas esa cara Misora chan…no te queda bien…jejeje" la chica comienza a llorar y dice… "no…si yo fuera…mas fuerte…si lo hubiera derrotado antes…no estarías aquí en el piso…" Rockman dice "no Misora… tranquilízate (un poco de sangre sale de su boca) es mi deber…cuidarte…" la chica trata de decir algo pero ve que Auriga se acerca a gran velocidad, trata de moverse y ayudar a Gonta y Subaru pero no puede y justo cuando van a recibir el impacto Wolf se interpone y grita "Wolf Slash" entonces ambos se golpean mutuamente pero Wolf es quien más daño recibe y pierde la transformación ,Auriga sale disparado y se estrella contra el piso, Juro esta a punto de perder el conocimiento pero antes de hacerlo les dice a los chicos "su…punto…débil…son…los…costados…" escupe sangre y entonces queda inconsciente Misora esta aterrada, "no se…no se qué hacer…" dice la joven, el chico al ver que Auriga de nuevo va a atacar a todos con una embestida dice "War-Rock…tenemos que usar todo lo que tenemos…" Misora escucha eso y ve como Rockman se levanta "chico…entiende estoy usando mi energía para estar de pie…pero no puedo usar el Blaster ni cartas…¿Qué harás?" el chico le contesta a su amigo "ser un señuelo…Misora por favor llévate a Juro y Gonta" la chica pone cara de miedo y dice "no…por favor Rockman no hagas esto" el chico dice "yo…prometí protegerte Misora…" la chica dice "y yo igual…" entonces la chica se levanta y se pone a un lado del mal herido Rockman y le dice "peleemos juntos…" el chico sonríe y dice "siempre luchamos juntos…" y cuando termina de decir eso Misora le sonríe y le dice "te quiero…Subaru-kun…" el chico al oír eso dice "eso…es más que suficiente para darme fuerzas… gracias Misora chan" entonces un destello ocurre.

"NOISE CHANGE…IN PROCESS" el V-Hunter pronuncia esas palabras y entonces una gran cantidad de ruido envuelve a Rockman, Harp Note al ver eso dice "cambio…¿de forma?" entonces al terminar se ve a Rockman, restaurado, su armadura a cambiado en su pecho esta el símbolo de su collar, pero alrededor de ese símbolo esta un enorme corazón como el de Harp note, también una bufanda cubre su cuello y el aire la mueve al igual que la de la chica, las partes azules de la armadura ahora son rosas y el casco es igual que el de Harp Note, Misora solo dice "tu…Rockman…" el chico entonces rápidamente toma a Juro y Gonta los aleja a una buena distancia y se acerca a Harp Note, también la toma y esquivan el peligroso ataque de Auriga por milisegundos.

"HARP NOISE FORM COMPLETE SPEED AND POWER ARE NOW 200%" dice el V-hunter el chico le sonríe a Misora y la chica dice "Rockman…esa forma…" el chico dice "esta forma, es gracias a la gran unión que tu y yo tenemos…vamos Misora…encarguémonos de esto" la chica asiente, saca su guitarra y ambos se lanzan a un último ataque.

_**Nota del Autor: aquí esta una imagen que describe a gran rasgo el harp noise .com/?qh=§ion=&q=harp+noise#/d24mfht es en devianart agreguen el resto y podran verla)**_

La chica empieza a hacer Rifts de guitarra y el shock note sale disparado pero Auriga evita los ataques fácilmente, Rockman mientras aprovecha su nueva forma y gran velocidad y se coloca a un costado de Auriga a la misma velocidad, le apunta con el Blaster y le da un tiro a las ruedas del gran General, el cual se tambalea, la chica aprovecha ese momento y activa su pulse song, gracias al gran poder que recibe de estar en el planeta FM, funciona al 100% y detiene a Auriga, Rockman entonces Brinca y lanza un poderoso ataque con el Blaster sobre la cabeza a De Auriga el cual al recibir el impacto grita de dolor "u..gahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" se escucha fuertemente, la chica cambia la técnica y usa el Machine gun String y detiene a Auriga antes de que intente moverse de nuevo, Rockman entonces cae a un lado de Auriga y golpea con una battle card Sword la rueda derecha rompiéndola, el grito de auriga es de más dolor ya que, para él, es como si a nosotros nos rompieran una pierna, la chica se acerca por el otro lado y de inmediato activa una carta Sword y destruye la rueda izquierda, ambos entonces se mueven rápidamente y Rockman se coloca rápidamente enfrente, y Misora detrás, la chica activa la battle Card "heavy cannon" y le da un buen Tiro a Auriga, el cual por el impulso sale disparado en dirección de Rockman el cual al ver venir a Auriga grita "giga battle card…Mili kick" y comienza lanzar una gran cantidad de patadas Auriga solo grita de dolor "gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaa… uwooo ga" es lo único que se escucha del gran ser cuando Rockman le da patadas a una velocidad asombrosa, la armadura de Auriga comienza a deshacerse y cuando Rockman ve eso rápidamente activa la battle card "deadly uppercut" y el chico se gira 360 grados y lanza un enorme impacto como el primero que le dio a Auriga al principio de la pelea y el general se eleva velozmente, la chica entonces brinca y en el Aire activa la battle card "Buki v3" un gran mazo aparece en sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas da un gran impacto a auriga que lo regresa a la misma velocidad a tierra.

En ese mismo instante Cepheus y Cygnus se acercan a donde están Gonta y Juro Cygnus se pone a curar a ambos y Cepheus ve como Auriga cae al piso hecho un destrozo, sangrando y con su armadura destruida y dice "esos 2…Rockman…Harp Note…gracias… (Mientras aprieta la vaina de su espada fuertemente)" Cygnus dice "tengo que tratar a estos 2 rápidamente." Y se pone manos a la obra.

Harp Note cae a un lado de Rockman y dice "arigato Lyra… gracias por prestarme tu poder" la FM contesta diciendo "de nada Misora…para eso estamos las amigas" el chico sigue transformado como Harp Note y dice en tono de broma "creo…que el rosa me va bien" War-Rock dice "habla por ti chico…yo odio todo lo femenino" y todos se ríen con gran felicidad, al ver eso Cepheus dice "son…increíble…realmente los humanos son asombrosos" pero entonces ve como Auriga se levanta ya sin la transformación del Black Hole server y los 2 chicos al ver eso se ponen en posición ofensiva.

"¿Qué no sabes cuándo rendirte?" dice War-Rock y Auriga contesta "maldición…si tan solo…no hubiese perdido el control los hubiera matado…(mientras jadea y sangre sale de las heridas que recibió de Harp Note y Rockman)" Lyra dice "no bromees… ni aun consciente nos podrías haber derrotado" Auriga dice "no…es diferente…controlar el poder del Black Hole, es difícil, si pierdo el conocimiento no puedo usarlo al 100%...solo use un 50%...je…jajajajaja" todos al oír eso se asustan pero Rockman dice "de todas manera…tú no puedes seguir aquí…veo que tu estas completamente manipulado por ese tal Sirius" Auriga dice "tú no eres del tipo que mata a alguien…lo veo en tus ojos…eres de esos patéticos seres que valora la vida más que nadie" Harp Note al oír eso mira a Rockman pero el chico dice unas palabras que alguna vez su "rival" le dijo "no todo el tiempo podrás resolver todo de la manera pacífica y hablando… abra ocasiones en que tendrás que luchar y demostrar que tienes razon" dice Rockman al decir eso Misora ve en los ojos de Subaru esa determinación que solo él tiene y el chico alza el Blaster "Misora-chan…discúlpame pero yo tengo que…" la chica dice "lo entiendo… entiendo esas palabras Subaru-kun…" entonces el chico comienza a cargar la energía en su Blaster Auriga al ver que el chico va enserio trata de moverse desesperadamente pero no puede, la energía del Blaster de Rockman alcanza el 100% y grita "Charging MAX Rockbuster" y lanza el disparo pero cuando va a golpear a Auriga una gran llamarada de color Rojo detiene el ataque.

"pero que…" dice Rockman y entonces siente algo y rápidamente Toma a Harp Note en sus brazos y brinca, al igual que Cepheus" justo donde estaban una gran llamarada atraviesa la zona carbonizando todo.

"que es esto…esas llamas… que poder" dice War-Rock, Lyra menciona "mi cuerpo…esta temblando" y cuando ambos chicos aterrizan ven a alguien parado a un lado de Auriga diciendo "Eres una Basura…vencido por seres inferiores realmente eres patético" y usando en lo que aparentemente es una técnica extraña desaparece a Auriga, Rockman apunta con el Blaster (aun tiene la Harp Noise) y se acerca a una distancia de 10 metros del extraño Ser, Harp Note, ya no puede mantener la transformación debido al enorme cansancio y heridas de la batalla y se transforma en Misora y dice "Rockman… ten cuidado…" Cepheus dice "no…no puede ser…él es…" la chica ve la cara de terror de Cepheus pero cuando va a preguntar, escucha a Rockman decir "¿Quién eres tú?" el ser voltea a ver a Rockman los aros de fuego rojo recubren al ser y dice "¿Quién soy?... yo…seré tu verdugo" Misora al oír eso y ver la forma del ser su cabeza empieza a dolerle "gaahhh…¡mi cabeza! Me duele… ¡Subaru-kun! No…NOOO" "¿Misora qué te pasa? Dice Lyra mientras se materializa a un lado de Misora la cual por el gran dolor que siente en su cabeza cae de rodillas y queda en un estado de semiinconsciencia repitiendo las palabras "Mi sueño… no…"Cepheus al ver eso sostiene a Misora mientras pregunta "¿chica que te pasa?" Rockman al ver a Misora así trata de moverse e ir con ella pero algo lo detiene y le dice a War-Rock "(este ser…es muy poderoso… War-Rock… me da un mal presentimiento, quiero ir con Misora pero siento que si me muevo nos hará pedazos…)" el AM le contesta "(si…es…abrumadoramente fuerte… chico mantente alerta)" entonces el ser dice "yo Soy Apollo Flame… recuérdalo… Hoshikawa Subaru y tu también War-Rock" entonces Rockman dice "ya veo… ¿y a que has venido?" y Apollo Flame le dice "siento tu miedo chico…me temes, igual que esa chica que esta allá(mientras mira a Misora y Subaru por alguna razón siente "Miedo")…no entiendo que les ve Sirius a ustedes 2…y es por eso que he venido…VINE A PROBARTE" y se lanza sobre Rockman y Misora que alcanza a ver eso grita con mucho miedo "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI SUEÑO…NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO…NOOOO"

_**Bueno aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic espero les guste mucho**_

_**La pelea espero les haya parecido entretenida, trate de mostrar el potencial del Harp Noise y a Fuerza de Misora, bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo próximamente**_

_**Y Recuerden leer el fic de Lord of Fantasy 27 llamado "megaman strike forcé pegasus leo dragon"**_


	10. Capitulo 09 Revelaciones parte 01

Revelaciones parte 01 (soy una chica egoísta…)

El chico rápidamente esquiva el ataque de Apolo brincando y luego desde el aire lanza una ráfaga del buster, Apolo simplemente se queda quieto y recibe los tiros como si nada Rockman se impresiona ante ese hecho y dice "mis tiros…no funcionan" War-Rock dice "ese tipo…tiene una defensa increíble" cuando terminan de decir esas 2 cosas, Apolo brinca y dice "salamander…" y grandes serpientes de Fuego sale de la nada y se lanzan sobre Rockman, el chico al ver eso rápidamente activa la battle card "Barrier" y recibe el impacto de una sola serpiente y la barrera es destruida, "no puede ser…con un solo ataque…" piensa el chico las otras serpientes se aproximan a gran velocidad y War-Rock dice "vamos dispárales rápido" el chico activa el buster y lanza ráfagas a toda potencia logra destruir todas las serpientes, luego activa la carta dash attack y se lanza sobre Apolo el cual se mueve y esquiva el golpe y Rockman pisa tierra y dice "es veloz…" War Rock añade "es más rápido que nosotros…y eso que estamos usando el Noise de Harp… esto no es bueno…" Apolo dice "patético… Sirius…no veo que ve usted en este ser.".

Mientras tanto, Gonta y Juro han recobrado el conocimiento gracias a Utagai, aunque están algo heridos se aproximan rápidamente a donde esta Misora, Lyra y Cepheus.

"Rey…Cepheus…¿qué le pasa a Misora?" dice Gonta el rey dice "o…tu eres Taurus no es así… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" el chico dice "me llamo Gonta…" el Rey le dice "no me digas rey, solo dime Cepheus (luego Mira a Misora) la chica…esta en un estado semiinconsciente" Gonta observa a Misora la cual está de pie gracias a que Cepheus la sostiene y lo que ve le aterra , ve la cara de la chica con los ojos dilatados, pálida, su boca se mueve lentamente diciendo "mi…sueño…mi…sueño…Subaru-kun…" una y otra vez el chico dice "sueño… ¿de qué habla?" Lyra rápidamente les explica a los demás "Misora ha tenido un sueño, en el cual ve a Rockman morir a manos de un enemigo… (Luego voltea a ver a Apolo el cual está mirando a Rockman) y creo…que ese tipo que está allí es el que ella soñó…" Wolf dice "un sueño… Lyra…no crees que la chica…" Cygnus también dice "no puede ser que ella tenga "eso") Lyra dice "no lo sé… me niego a creer que tiene tal cosa" Cepheus se da cuenta de lo que habla y dice "puede que sea un "mito" pero… puede ser que ella…" y es interrumpido por una enorme explosión, todos voltean a ver a donde están Apolo y Rockman y ven un gran cráter donde nuestro Héroe estaba parado el chico está colocado en la orilla del cráter y Apolo solo mira a Rockman, Utagai dice "ese sujeto…sus niveles de energía (mientras sostiene un Aparato) están fuera de la grafica" Juro contesta diciendo "no necesitas decirlo… solo el estar cerca de él me abruma" Gonta menciona la frase que Luna siempre dice "aun así…Rockman nunca pierde contra nadie…" Misora que aun sigue en ese estado semiinconsciente dice "Subaru-kun… no…mueras…".

El chico que se encuentra parado al lado de un cráter tiene una cara de asombro y miedo enorme "esa…técnica…" War-Rock dice "si no fuera por el Harp Noise nos hubiera dado…" Apolo les habla diciendo "veo que son rápidos…pero eso no es suficiente" Apolo entonces alza su Mano y empieza a Reunir fuego en una gran bola y entonces cuando termina de reunir la energía dice "¡solar Flame!"Y lanza la bola a una velocidad increíble Rockman se mueve rápidamente hacia su espalda y la bola se estrella justo en el lugar en que el estaba y explota causando otro cráter, el chico solo se asombra de la enorme fuerza de Apolo y Rockman dice "esto…si sigue así los otros…" el chico voltea ver de reojo a los demás y ve que Misora está sostenida por Cepheus y dice "diablos…tengo que ir con ella Rápido." El chico entonces carga su Buster al 100% y lanza el ataque "Charging Rockbuster" el tiro da de lleno en Apolo pero aparentemente vuelve a estar sin daño, pero War-Rock como siempre se fija en cada detalle en las batallas y observa "algo" y rápidamente se lo comunica a Subaru "oye… cuando le diste con el ataque sus aros de fuego empezaron a bajar" el chico contesta "¿bajar? ¿A qué te refieres?" mientras esquiva otra embestida de Apolo y serpientes de fuego que atacan por todos lados el chico las elimina con Buster mientras War-Rock le dice "si… creo que esas cosas a su alrededor son como su "escudo" tenemos que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos para poder darle a él…confía en mi chico esa es la única forma" Subaru se sonríe y dice "confiare en ti…VAMOS WAR-ROCK".

El chico destruye la ultima serpiente y rápidamente dirige sus ataques a Apolo el cual se queda quieto y dice "eso no funciona conmigo" Subaru dispara a máxima velocidad y nota lo que War-Rock vio entonces el chico al ver eso rápidamente se mueve sobre Apolo pero sigue disparando con el Buster, el ser llameante ve que se acerca y dice "date por muerto" y lanza mas serpientes, pero en ese momento War-Rock se materializa tras Rockman y lanza zarpazos eliminando las serpientes, Apolo ni se inmuta y lanza mas pero al estar concentrado en eso, no nota que su escudo está siendo destruido lentamente Subaru rápidamente (recuerden sigue usando el Harp Noise) activa la carta Bushido v3 cuando esta prácticamente frente a Apolo y lanza el sablazo, el cual destruye la barrera por completo Apolo se da cuenta de eso y dice "maldición…no pensé que…" pero el chico no pierde el tiempo y activa una carta de alto nivel "Giga card…Mili kick" y comienza a patear a Apolo el cual solo se mueve brutalmente por el impacto de las patadas, luego el chico activa la carta Heavy cannon y le da un tiro a quema ropa a Apolo, y luego al ver que el poderoso EM sale volando el chico brinca rápidamente y reúne toda la energía que tiene y grita "Gigant…Rockbuster" y un disparo del mismo tamaño que el ataque nuevo de Misora sale en contra de Apolo, lo impacta y una enorme explosión ocurre, el chico cae al piso jadeando y solo dice "espero…eso sea suficiente" War-Rock dice "bien hecho chico…" entonces mientras el humo sigue allí, Rockman Aprovecha y rápidamente va con los demás.

Todos al ver la explosión y a Rockman parados frente a ellos dicen "BIEN HECHO ROCKMAN" y el chico solo los mira con seriedad y dice "Cepheus…Misora-chan…¿Cómo esta?" el Rey dice "no lo sé muchacho…no sale de ese estado" Rockman se acerca a la chica y comienza a hablarle "Misora-chan…aquí estoy…" el chico toma la mano izquierda de Misora y sigue hablando "no te preocupes…aquí estoy por favor…reacciona" la chica entonces al escuchar la voz de Subaru, su piel comienza a tomar color, y sus ojos dejan de esta dilatados y dice "Subaru-kun… estas bien…" el chico le sonríe y dice "si…claro que estoy bien…te prometí que nunca te dejaría…" la chica al ver la sonrisa y oír esas palabras Abraza a Subaru, el chico se sonroja un poco y la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos dice "tenia tanto miedo…cuando vi a ese Apolo…mi sueño… recordé mi sueño…tuve tanto miedo…Subaru-kun…" y aprieta con una fuera inusitada al chico el cual simplemente abraza a Misora y le dice "todo está bien…aquí estoy…no llores mas Misora-chan" War-Rock se materializa y dice "¿sueño? ¿De qué hablan Lyra?" la FM le dice "te lo explicare más tarde" el Am asiente con la cabeza pero algo lo saca de su calma.

"jajajajajajajajajajajajaja" se escucha la risa de Apolo, todos miran hacia el humo y ven como Apolo sale del cráter creado por la técnica de Rockman, Misora al ver a Apolo de nuevo siente miedo, pero Subaru el cual siente eso la aprieta mas fuerte eso hace que la chica se mantenga serena y entonces escuchan a Apolo decir "jajajaja…" increíble…eres el primer ser de esta galaxia que logra herirme" entonces todos observan donde Rockman impacto a Apolo con las patadas y los otros 2 ataques y notan que hay sangre pero el escudo esta reactivado Juro dice "vaya…esa cosa…es demasiado poderosa" Utagai dice "pero que es esto…" el aparato que usa para medir la intensidad de ondas esta con las graficas a tope "es…increíble…" los FM dicen "su Aura…me oprime" "tengo miedo…" y "la presión que ejerce es asombrosa" dicen Wolf, Taurus y Cygnus, Lyra se para a un lado de Misora y la toca y dice "tranquila…todos lucharemos si es necesario" la chica sigue mirando a Apolo con terror y aprieta mas a Subaru el chico dice "como es que tu…" Apolo lo interrumpe "jajaja… recuerda que dije desde el principio que vine a probarte… jamás dije que lucharía enserio contigo" Subaru al oír eso solo mira con determinación a Apolo, pero no suelta a Misora "lamento decirte…que yo tampoco use todo mi poder" Apolo se sonríe y dice "lo sé…por eso voy a hacer que pelees enserio conmigo…PREPARATE" War-Rock rápidamente se une a Subaru de nuevo y dice "chico tienes que soltar a Misora y rápidamente alejarnos a otra área, el poder de este tipo esta aumentado" Subaru contesta "lo sé War-Rock…pero si la suelto…volverá a llorar y no quiero eso" el AM le replica "¿estás loco? Piensa lógicamente muchacho, si no la sueltas no podremos pelear al 100% y sabes muy bien que ese tipo nos hará pedazos en cuanto tenga una sola oportunidad" el chico al oír eso no puede más que admitirlo y dice "está bien…" entonces justo cuando va a soltar a Misora Apolo recibe un mensaje "regresa de inmediato…ya cumpliste tu misión, no quiero que toques a mis juguetes…" el EM entonces detiene su acumulación de energía y dice "vaya…parece que los han salvado muchacho y a ti igual War-Rock, lo mismo que a esa chica…por ahora…pero te aseguro que pronto podre deshacerme de ti…(entonces se toca el pecho) esta…será la única herida que me harás, por que la próxima…TE MATARE…JAJAJAJAJA" cuando Misora escucha eso aprieta mas a Subaru y dice "Subaru-kun…por favor no me dejes…tengo miedo…" el chico aprieta mas fuerte a Misora y mira directo a los ojos de Apolo y entonces lo ve desaparecer entre risas de burla, el chico solo dice "eso lo veremos…Apolo Flame(y aprieta mas a Misora)".

Tras esos sucesos todos caminan rumbo a los soldados FM que sobrevivieron y comienzan a lanzar gritos de victoria, el Cepheus al ver a sus hombres dice "leales guerreros…gracias a ustedes mucha gente de nuestro planeta a huido… pero hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros hombres… realmente me duele mucho el ver a mis guerreros caer…pero me siento orgulloso de ser el rey de un planeta con guerreros que no temen arriesgar su vida gracias a todos… esta noches…tendrán una gran comida…lamento que sea lo único que les puedo dar …" todos gritan diciendo "¡Rey Cepheus!" y los miembros del equipo Ryuusei Kokoro se sonríen al ver que al menos salvaron muchas vidas Utagai menciona "perdimos a 200 FM… realmente…" pero Subaru interrumpe lo que Utagai iba a decir, "puede que si…pero dimos todo lo que teníamos, dimos lo mejor y por ello salvamos a más de la mitad… que esto no nos desanime tenemos que ayudar a Cepheus sin importar que ocurra…(luego mira a todos y ve sus heridas y dice) yo lamento que por mi cul…" pero es interrumpido por Juro el cual dice "chico…ese es un problema muy grave tuyo, no tienes que pedir disculpas de todo, estamos aquí porque queremos ayudar a nuestros amigo a los FM, Wolf, Cygnus, Taurus, Lyra al salvar este planeta tanto como tú, estas heridas no significan nada… ¿no es así?" esa pregunta va dirigida a los demás miembros Gonta dice "no… no nos importa, todos ponemos nuestra vida en riesgo…no solo tu Subaru" Utagai dice "todos estamos aquí por nuestra voluntad…" y Misora dice "si…todos estamos aquí para ayudarte… a salvar este mundo…(y para protegerte pero…yo no sé si…)" los extraterrestres hablan, Wolf dice "si… te aseguro que todos están aquí por lo que dicen" Cygnus añade "todos venimos porque nuestro planeta nos necesita" Taurus agrega "queremos eliminar a los malos" y Lyra termina diciendo "y proteger a quienes queremos…" la extraterrestre mira a War-Rock y a Subaru y ambos se sonrojan…sobre todo War-Rock y dicho AM dice "así es chico… todos tienen razón así que deja de lamentarte…" Subaru entonces sonríe y dice "gracias…a todos" y se voltea y todos comienzan a caminar tras él, pero Misora se adelanta a todos y se pone al mismo nivel que Subaru y dice "necesito hablar contigo…" el chico se extraña ante eso y dice "¿Qué ocurre?" la chica dice "yo…soy débil… ahora que no está el (refiriéndose a Apolo) digo esas cosas pero cuando lo vi…ese sentimiento volvió…" el chico se queda pensando y dice "¿Cuál sentimiento?" la chica dice "yo… Subaru-kun…no quiero…que pelees…mi egoísmo es tanto que…" y el chico entonces toma la mano de Misora, para sorpresa de todos eso incluye a Cepheus que de lejos ve eso y dice "¿Qué significa eso?...creo tendré que preguntárselo a Subaru mas tarde" el chico le dice a Misora "Misora confía en mi…siempre estaré para ti, y eso no es egoísmo, solo quieres cuidarme (le sonríe) confía en mí, la próxima vez que el aparezca lo voy a vencer… te lo prometo" la chica mira al piso mientras camina y todos los demás se mantienen algo alejados para darles privacidad, la chica comienza a llorar y las lagrimas no pasan desapercibidas por Subaru, el chico se empieza a poner tenso y solo escucha decir a War-Rock, "la hiciste llorar…eso es un crimen y lo sabes…" el chico contesta "yo…yo…" entonces el chico por instinto, o por una razón que todos sabemos pero él no admite aun (que la ama…) el chico se detiene y toma del brazo a Misora, la chica se detiene y sus lagrimas siguen cayendo el chico se pone frente a ella y toma con la otra mano la barbilla de ella, la chica lo ve con unos ojos llorosos solo dice "Subaru-kun…por favor…ya no pelees" el chico entonces se muerde el labio inferior y acerca su cara a la de ella, la chica sigue llorando pero al ver a Subaru cada vez más cerca se sonroja levemente y el chico entonces le da un beso en su mejilla izquierda, War-Rock al ver eso pone cara de incredulidad, Lyra igual, todos los demás que ven eso se ponen serios y deciden alejarse más, y entonces, Subaru le dice "Misora-chan…perdóname pero no puedo dejar de pelear, yo prometí proteger a todos mis seres queridos…eso te incluye a ti…a mis padres, a mis amigos… a todos lo que amo… por eso… te pido que confíes en mi, los defenderé a todos y no dejare que nada me pase…confía en mi…te lo prometo… por este beso que te di te prometo que sobreviviré…y volveremos juntos como te dije a la tierra… además (mientras sonríe) quiero seguir oyendo tus hermosas canciones e invitarte un helado, y no me voy a perder eso jamás", la chica deja de llorar el sonrojo por el beso aun sigue allí y solo piensa "(me… beso… el…me beso…)" luego la misma chica dice "Subaru-kun… discúlpame por ser tan egoísta…" el chico le dice "ya te dije… no es egoísmo… solo quieres cuidarme, y el sentimiento es mutuo (mientras le sonríe y la toma de la mano) yo quisiera que no pelearas pero… yo creo en ti y sé que me ayudaras si lo necesito" la chica asiente con la cabeza y se acerca más a Subaru y se pega a el, el chico entiende que quiere ella y pone su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica y le dice "siempre…te cuidare…cuenta con ello" la chica se sonroja y solo dice "gracias…Subaru-kun".

Mientras tanto en la zona central del Black Hole, Apolo tiene una conversación con Sirius.

"pero señor…debió dejarme que destruyera a ese maldito Rockman… realmente es patético no entiendo que es lo que…" "Silencio Apolo." Contesta secamente Sirius, el cual en su cara se ve la misma expresión de siempre… una cara de inocencia pero por dentro está furioso, porque uno de sus hombres lo estaba desobedeciendo, el EM de fuego siente una enorme presión, producto de la ira de Sirius y solo se inca y agacha la cabeza diciendo "disculpe mi rudeza… Sirius sama" el EM dorado dice "Apolo… veo que tu furia es bastante grande, no entiendo el por qué quieres con tanta vehemencia matar a Rockman (entonces sonríe) el es un juguete muy interesante… al igual que esa chica… ellos 2 me interesan, tienes prohibido intentar matarlos, no desobedezcas mis órdenes…" Apolo se muerde el labio inferior y dice "entendido, Sirius Sama" entonces Sirius le pregunta a Apolo "y ¿cómo van las "reparaciones de General Auriga?" el EM de fuego dice "van bien Sirius sama el poder del Black Hole lo está restaurando y además le está haciendo algunas mejoras" Sirius con esa misma cara inalterable dice "muy bien… pero me di cuenta, esos chico del equipo de Rockman, son muy fuertes, mis "R" no son suficiente para vencerlos, la guerra se a nivelado… necesitamos deshacernos de los otros 3(refiriéndose a Taurus, Cygnus y Wolf ) para así poder tomar entre mis manos a Rockman y Harp Note" Apolo vuelve a sentir "Ira" al oír mencionar a Sirius que quiere a nuestros héroes y piensa "(los matare…juro que los matare…)" sale de sus pensamientos cuando otro EM de color Dorado se materializa el cual es Moondestroyer.

"Sirius Sama, tengo una idea" el todopoderoso EM dice "habla… Moondestroyer" el EM se arrodilla y dice "tras indagar en los datos que consiguió el R en la tierra, descubrí que ese tal "Rockman" a peleado con seres EM poderosos, mi ideas es… si me infiltro en el castillo de Cepheus y obtengo los datos de Rockman, de todos los seres con los que ha peleado, podremos crear un grupo poderoso potenciado por el Black Hole server que nivelara la guerra a nuestro favor." Al oír el plan, Sirius con su inalterable rostro lleno de inocencia dice "perfecto… en ese caso adelante con tu plan." Moondestroyer solo dice "entendido" y desaparece mientras Sirius menciona "creo…que es hora de "implantar eso en mi"" y desaparece, Apolo que se queda en el trono dice "no entiendo sus juegos Sirius-sama… pero yo hare lo que tenga que hacer para que gane esta guerra, LO QUE SEA…incluso matar a esos 2…".

Volvemos a FM y Subaru solo dice "wow…" el Rey contesta diciendo "bienvenidos…a mi palacio" todos lo observan, "esto…parece como sacado de una historia medieval" dice Subaru y es así, el castillo esta de hecho de energía Denpa, en forma de un castillo era media de los humanos, es de un color café claro, las luces adornan el enorme trono del Rey y la alfombra roja…todo como un castillo antiguo, el Rey saca de su asombro a Subaru y les dice "todos… pueden ir a sus habitaciones" el rey señala con un dedo donde están los dormitorios y dice "Misora…necesito hablar contigo" Subaru se extraña de que el Rey quiere hablar con su amiga y Misora dice "claro Cepheus…" "Lyra necesito que tu también te quedes" los demás pueden ir a sus habitaciones, Subaru entonces dice "Cepheus… de ¿qué va a hablar con ella?" el Rey dice "lo sabrás en su momento Amigo mío…por ahora te pido que descanses" el chico se extraña ante esa respuesta pero mira a Misora y le dice "te estaré esperando arriba (con una sonrisa)" la chica también le sonríe y dice "claro… voy en un rato" entonces todos caminan a sus habitaciones y el rey dice "vayan preparándose para la cena de esta noche" se escucha gritar a Gonta diciendo "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII comida" y lo demás solo siguen caminando Utagai sumido en sus pensamientos y Juro curioseando el lugar, Subaru sube las escalares mientras mira a Misora con cierta preocupación y cuando ya la pierde de vista dice "Cepheus…¿Por qué quieres hablar con Misora-chan?" pero entonces War-Rock dice "chico…necesito hablar contigo" Subaru le pregunta "¿sobre qué?" el AM dice "vamos a nuestra habitación…" el chico se extraña y solo asiente con la cabeza y no se dan cuenta que su collar esta "brillando levemente" y caminan rumbo a su cuarto, mientras que en la sala del trono el rey se sienta y le dice a Misora "cuéntame tu sueño muchacha…" la chica se extraña ante eso y pregunta "mi sueño...¿por qué quiere saber de mi sueño?" el Rey dice "para confirmar o desmentir algo" la chica se extraña ante eso y teme hablar pero Lyra le dice "cuéntale Misora…es necesario…" la chica asiente con la cabeza y dice "bien… mi sueño comienza…"

_**Notas del autor: otro capitulo mas de mi humilde fic realmente me agrada como va llendo la cosa, ojala les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Siento que este capitulo esta algo "raro" en el sentido de que de una cosa a otra fue muy abrupto, pero creo tiene que ser asi, los siguientes 2 capitulos seran importantes para entender el sueño de Misora, y ciertas cosas que pasaran.**_

_**Sobre el egoismo de Misora solo dire esto "si amas, eres egoista, por que solo lo quieres para ti" esa es mi idea del amor, si no tienes ese sentimiento entonces no amas,bueno…basta de mis reflexiones nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Recuerden leer el fic de Lord of Fantasy 27 que se llama "megaman strife force leo dragon pegasus" esta buenisimo.**_

_**Y dejen reviews todo es bienvenido criticas y demas.**_


	11. Capitulo 10 Revelaciones parte 02

Revelaciones parte 02 (los 3 sabios de AM y un Don…)

"Dicen que las estrellas fugases

Son hermosas y cumplen deseos

Más cuando ellas han cumplido su deber

Su destino es desaparecer" (frase escrita por Naruichi)

La chica comienza su relato con algo de nervios, pero tiene que hacerlo, tal vez el Rey le ayude a comprender por qué esta soñando la muerte de Subaru y War-Rock.

"mi sueño…comienza con imágenes borrosas, la que más recuerdo es que estamos Subaru y yo platicando, el voltea a verme y me sonríe, y yo a el entonces… su imagen riendo se rompe como si un espejo se partiera en miles de pedazos, los cuales caen en un espacio negro, cuando veo eso, entro en desesperación grito su nombre, luego el de Lyra, también el de War-Rock, pero nadie me responde, luego me agacho y trato de recoger los pedazos de su imagen sonriendo, trato y trato pero entre mas rejunto los pedazos aumentan, nunca logro juntarlos todos… llega un momento en que empiezo a llorar y entonces…".

La chica detiene su relato, coloca sus manos en el pecho y entonces empieza a sentir mucho miedo, el solo pensar en esas imágenes la pone muy nerviosa, no puede articular palabras, el Rey la mira con mucha calma y la analiza, ve en los ojos de la chica esa misma mirada…la misma que tenia Subaru cuando lo conoció, son ojos de una persona que tiene miedo…pero a la vez muestra determinación, Cepheus va a preguntarle a Misora que ocurre cuando Lyra dice "Misora… no temas… tienes que decirlo, tu puedes…" la chica entonces ve a Lyra y le sonríe muy levemente y prosigue con su Relato.

"entonces (mientras aprieta sus manos contra su pecho) aparezco en un lugar extraño…o era extraño hasta que el día de hoy que mire este Planeta, es el mismo paisaje, o forma que en mi sueño, yo estoy fusionada con Lyra, tengo unas heridas en mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme, y entonces… es cuando lo veo, es a Rockman… a Subaru-kun, peleando en su forma finalizada "Black Ace" está en el aire cruzando ataques con…(la chica traga saliva y aprieta aun mas sus manos contra su pecho) Apollo Flame… antes no lo veía claramente, veía que era un ser Rojo, pero ahora que vi a ese sujeto, me di cuenta que es el… el mismo que sale en mi sueño, ambos pelean de manera Brutal, disparos y ataques con sus espadas sin piedad, pero entonces cuando Rockman va ganando, Apollo usa un extraño poder y entonces… todo se oscurece, Veo a Rockman desaparecer y yo grito su nombre, lo grito con mucha desesperación, y de repente… vuelve la luz y lo que veo… …(la chica hace una pausa larga y luego prosigue con una voz algo temblorosa)a Rockman, perder su transformación y caer rápidamente al suelo, el se levanta, pero está muy herido, su casco no está, tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo, y sangre cubriendo su rostro, el se levanta y apunta con su arma a Apollo, yo le grito que se detengan, que ya no siga, pero Apollo esquiva el tiro y rápidamente le da un golpe a Subaru y lo estrella contra el piso, yo sigo gritando que se detenga… y entonces Rockman vuelve a Levantarse activa una carta Sword y se lanza sobre Apollo, el cual detiene el ataque y luego contraataca le da un golpe con su espada a Subaru (la chica aprieta mas sus puños… y habla por pura mecánica, realmente tiene tanto miedo de seguir hablando que no quiere seguir, pero algo la motiva a hablar, y es su deseo de saber que significa su sueño) y luego un disparo haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso, yo le digo que ya es suficiente, si sigue va a morir pero él se levanta de nuevo y se lanza sobre Apolo, lo toma entre sus brazos pero…entonces el atraviesa con su espada a Rockman… vuelvo a gritar pido que no me deje, que no quiero perderlo, y entonces el voltea a verme, me sonríe y me dice "adiós Misora-chan…fue divertido…te quiero" y entonces el…explota junto con Apollo, y cuando la explosión termina, su collar…cae frente a mi…y yo… al ver eso…comienzo a gritar y es cuando despierto."

La chica termina el relato pero sigue con sus manos apretando su pecho, ella apenas si puede creer que ha terminado de contar su sueño, Lyra se acerca a ella y la abraza y le da algunas palabras de aliento "bien hecho Misora…muchas gracias por contarle al rey tu sueño, créeme que es importante…" el rey entonces dice desde su trono "ya veo…así que ese es tu sueño…y… temo decir que lo sospechábamos todos es cierto." Misora al ver al rey decir eso pregunta "¿temor?...que… ¿Qué es lo que piensan? Lyra dime…" la FM solo mira a Cepheus y le dice "Rey Cepheus… realmente le va a contar de esas cosas…" el Rey asiente con la cabeza y añade "si…tengo que hacerlo, tal vez así comprenda que es ese sueño" la chica entonces pregunta "¿Qué cosa es lo que me tienen que contar?" Cepheus entonces habla diciendo "en nuestro planeta, desde los comienzos de nuestra raza, se han contado historias, de FM que alguna vez viajaron a otros planetas y lograron hacer Denpa Henkan con los habitantes de esos mundos… como tú sabes, nosotros entramos en el corazón de las personas que tienen una voluntad "débil, o tienen miedo" pero ha habido casos como el tuyo y el de Lyra… en esos casos donde al fusionarse es por un deseo mutuo y con felicidad, la persona "huésped" del FM desarrolla "habilidades…"" el rey se detiene allí por que Misora lo interrumpe "¿habilidades?... ¿qué clase de habilidades?" Lyra prosigue "Misora… habilidades como leer mentes, o alguna clase de manipulación de la naturaleza, o… tal vez como en tu caso… "ver el futuro"".

La chica de cabello Rojo se queda en silencio y dice "ver…el futuro…estás diciendo que yo…veo…lo que le va a suceder a Subaru-kun… no puede ser…" Cepheus dice "supongo que Lyra ya tenía sus sospecha de tu habilidad, pero al no tener evidencia por eso no quería alterarte o decir nada, pero al ver hoy que reconociste a Apollo, y además mencionas que tu sueño se desarrolla en nuestro planeta, es más que obvio que tu habilidad es ver "un posible Futuro"." La chica al escuchar lo ultimo pregunta "¿un posible Futuro?" el Rey prosigue "si… ¿has oído hablar de múltiples universos?" la chica asiente con la cabeza y cuenta "Subaru-kun alguna vez me hablo de eso" la chica entonces Recuerda lo que Subaru le conto aquella ocasión en AMAKEN.

Ambos chicos están mirando el mapa de las estrellas, y posibles formas del universo y la chica entonces le dice a Subaru "el universo es enorme…y hermoso… ¿no lo crees Subaru-kun?" el chico sonríe y habla diciendo "si…es hermoso… (luego mira a la chica lo cual hace que ella se sonroje levemente) sabes… hace tiempo leí un libro de teorías del universo" la chica le sonríe y le dice "¿y qué decía?" entonces el chico prosigue "bueno se menciona que el universo, es un conjunto de "tiempos diferentes" otros mencionan que existen más de "un universo" pero lo que muchos creen es que existen "muchos universos entrelazados entre si, donde lo que hace que sean diferentes son sucesos, acciones diferentes que posiblemente pueden suceder y al pasar esos sucesos de manera distinta crean universos diferentes" la chica se fascina ante los conocimiento de Subaru y pregunta "¿dices que si una cosa por mas mínima que sea se altera, el futuro de ese universo se divide o cambia?" el chico sonríe y asiente con la cabeza y agrega "si… esa es la teoría mas aceptada, por ejemplo, el día que tu y yo nos conocimos, si ese día yo no decido ayudarte, el universo en el que estamos sería completamente diferente, o… puede que existe un universo en el que tu y yo no somos amigos por ese mismo suceso (el chico se rasca la cabeza y con una sonrisa dice) es algo complicado de explicar…pero esa es la teoría" la chica le sonríe y dice "claro…gracias por explicarme Subaru-kun".

La chica le dice a Cepheus lo que Subaru le conto y entonces el rey dice "y esa teoría es correcta, las acciones en el presente pueden ser que en este universo sea de una manera y en otro de otra, o que de este mismo universo se abran infinidad de Futuros, y las acciones que nosotros tomamos alteran el universo…" entonces Lyra dice "cosas como "destino" tal vez no existan si esa teoría es cierta, todo está determinado por el ahora, lo que tu vez en tu sueño Misora, es lo que "puede suceder" pero con tus acciones, y las de Subaru tal vez ese futuro que has visto pueda cambiar… y yo…me disculpo por mi culpa has estado viendo morir a Subaru…" la chica replica "Lyra tranquila… no es tu culpa, no sabías que podría pasar esto… y… yo sí creo en el destino…pero un destino guiado" el rey dice "¿guiado?" la chica sonríe y dice "mi mama me decía que nuestro futuro esta trazado "levemente, pero por nuestras acciones, en cierto momentos todo te guiaría a tu final" lo que quiero decir es que el destino esta pre hecho pero tú puedes cambiarlo…bueno es casi lo mismo que la teoría que Subaru-kun me dijo, pero yo quiero creer que era "mi destino conocerte Lyra, conocer a Gonta, Kizamaro, Luna y por supuesto… a Subaru-kun…"" Lyra al oír eso se sonríe tímidamente y dice "entonces… ¿crees poder cambiar lo que has visto en tu sueño?" la chica había olvidado levemente su sueño y su cara cambia, Lyra se arrepiente de haber dicho eso y la chica dice "no…lo…se…" el rey que ha mirado hablar y oído la teoría del "destino guiado de la chica dice" bien… tal vez si te haces "más fuerte" puedas guiar el destino de Subaru…" la chica mira al rey y dice "¿mas fuerte?" Cepheus sonríe y dice "te enseñare un método para hacerte más fuerte, si me explicas una cosa" la chica se extraña ante eso y pregunta "¿Qué cosa?" el Rey sonríe y dice "explícame…que significa cuando 2 humanos se toman de la mano… y eso del beso… no conozco mucho de costumbres de la tierra así que… quiero saber" la chica se queda en shock y se sonroja, incluso hasta parece salir humo de sus orejas y Lyra dice "Misora…anda dile…" la chica reacciona y habla "bueno…tomarse de la mano en la tierra, cuando son hombre y mujer, es el símbolo de querer estar siempre junto a esa persona, indica que quieres a esa persona muchísimo, incluso puede que mas que tu propia vida…eso lo hacen mucho los novios, o gente que se ama (mientras se sonroja y se pregunta si Subaru la ama..) y el beso…pues es algo aun mas allá que el tomarse de la mano, indica un sentimiento muy profundo, un beso de una madre a sus hijos indica amor fraternal, un beso entre conocidos puede ser un saludo… y un beso entre 2 personas que se quieren significa "que se aman"…" la chica se sonroja muchísimo Lyra se sonríe un poco y se alegra que la chica se olvide de su habilidad de ver el futuro y de su sueño, el Rey sonríe y dice ya veo… y dime "el beso que él te dio… ¿es símbolo de que te ama?" la chica se pone de mil colores y dice "no…lo sé… pero sé que me quiere mucho" el rey sonríe al igual que Lyra y le dice a la chica "bien…gracias por responder mi pregunta… no quiero retenerte más puedes ir a tu cuarto si deseas, te veo después de la cena… para enseñarte como ser más fuerte", la chica sonríe y dice "gracias…Cepheus" y se retira junto con Lyra pero Misora recuerda su sueño y nuevo poder y dice "(realmente…¿seré capaz de alterar el futuro de Subaru-kun?…no creo poder…)".

Mientras esa conversación ocurría, Subaru y War-Rock tenían su propia charla.

"chico… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" Subaru se sienta en su lo que vendría a ser una cama hecha de ondas electromagnéticas y dice "¿a qué te refieres?" el extraterrestre comienza hablar "me refiero a Apollo… ¿viste su fuerza y habilidad? Jamás había visto algo así en mi vida, en todo los aspectos es superior a nosotros, incluso usando la fuerza que Misora nos ha dado no pudimos vencerlo por completo, y encima dice que no peleó enserio, eso me da mala espina… ¿y qué tal si es capaz de usar el poder del Black Hole Server?... si es así entonces estamos en mas desventaja aun…" Subaru se impresiona ante las palabras de su amigo, jamás pensó oírlo decir que su oponente es más fuerte que ellos, es algo totalmente nuevo para el chico, pero entonces Subaru le dice "aun así, tendremos que pelear War-Rock…nosotros tampoco dimos nuestro máximo potencial hoy, y lo sabes…tal vez usando las finalizaciones podremos vencerlo…" "y ¿si no podemos?" interrumpe War-Rock "si no podemos…¿qué haremos?… ¿que harás Subaru?…" el chico se queda serio y dice "yo…jamás me rendiré, le prometí a Misora que nunca me rendiría y que no dejaría que nada me pasara, de nada sirve pensar en que podemos perder War-Rock tenemos que pensar que podemos ganar…" el chico dice eso y luego añade "War-Rock…mientras tú y yo pensemos así podemos ganar, no temas ahora…" el extraterrestre dice "yo… bueno…es que no quiero tu mueras amigo" dice el AM y el chico se sorprende ante eso y dice "¿de qué hablas?" el Am dice "tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, no puedo dejar que desaparezcas, es como dice Misora… "tú eres una persona importante para el futuro de la tierra"" el chico pone cara de confusión y dice "Misora… ¿Misora-chan a dicho eso?" el Am asiente y dice "tú sabes que ella te quiere mucho (aunque más bien diría que te ama) y sabe que tu eres importante para el mundo…por eso ella te protegerá… esa promesa se la hizo a tu mama el otro día mientras tu dormías… (Se refiere a la noche antes de que Misora fuera a ver la tumba de su mama) yo escuche eso… y tiene razón" el chico siente un leve sonrojo y dice "Misora-chan…" justo cuando dice eso el pendiente del chico brilla más intensamente y ambos observan eso y dice "esto…esto es…" el AM abre los ojos y dice… "vamos…rápido hagamos Transcode" el chico alza su brazo izquierdo dice "Transcode 003 Shooting Star Rockman" y cuando se transforman rápidamente llegan a la parte más alta del palacio y los ven… "ustedes…" dice Subaru y War-Rock dice "los 3 sabios de Am…".

Los 3 entonces hablan "hola Subaru, War-Rock…tanto tiempo sin verlos…" dicen los 3 luego Pegasus habla "hemos venido…porque sentimos que tu estas en peligro Subaru" el chico dice "yo…¿en peligro?" Leo prosigue "así es… tenemos un grave presentimiento, y hemos venido a ayudar…" War-Rock pregunta "¿Cuál es ese presentimiento?" el gran Dragón dice "tu también lo has sentido War-Rock, sientes que la vida de Subaru está en peligro, como AM que eres también tienes esa facultad…" War-Rock no dice nada y se queda serio Subaru igual, no sabe que decir entonces Leo prosigue "nosotros les dimos nuestro poder…el poder de las estrellas "Star Force" ya hace casi 1 año… pero tu poder desapareció en la batalla final contra Andrómeda" el chico asiente con la cabeza Pegasus habla "ahora tienes el poder del "Noise" pero creemos que no es suficiente para enfrentar a el poder del "Black Hole"" Dragón añade "por eso… hemos venido para hacerte una pregunta fundamental" el chico se extraña ante eso y dice "¿Cuál pregunta?" Leo dice "¿estás dispuesto a Sacrificar la vida de Misora por la tuya?" al escuchar eso tanto War-Rock como Subaru se quedan estupefactos y el chico dice "¿de que están hablando? Como que sacrificar la vida de Misora-chan…" War-Rock dice con furia "QUE DEMONIOS… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO?… ¿SACRIFICAR LA VIDA DE MISORA? ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA" Pegasus dice "no…esa es la pregunta… Hoshikawa Subaru… te lo pregunto otra vez ¿ESTAS DISPUESTO A SACRIFICAR LA VIDA DE MISORA POR LA TUYA?" el chico se queda serio y dice "NO…JAMAS…NUNCA HARE ALGO ASI…PREFIERO MORIR YO A QUE ELLA MUERA" Dragón dice "esa…no es la respuesta que esperábamos de ti…" el chico se queda serio y dice "no me importa si es o no la respuesta que querían…YO JAMAS SACRIFICARE A MI AMIGA…NUNCA" los 3 administradores se miran entre ellos y Leo dice "¿pero sin embargo dices que darías tu vida por la de ella? El chico contesta "así es… yo daría mi vida por ella, porque…ella es mi vida…" el chico dice eso y War-Rock se queda impresionado y piensa "(eso me lo confirma…el la ama…)" Pegasus replica a Subaru "no podemos dejar que el futuro del universo sea alterado por el amor que tienes por tu amiga" Subaru abre los ojos como platos y dice "están…están… ¿ESTAN QUERIENDOME DECIR QUE OLVIDE LO QUE MI PADRE Y USTEDES ME ENSEÑARON…PARA SALVAR A AL UNIVERSO?" Dragón habla "así es… eso te estamos diciendo…" Pegasus dice "nosotros tenemos facultades mas allá de lo normal, vemos levemente el futuro muchacho, gracias a ello nos dimos cuenta de la destrucción de nuestro mundo, también nos dimos cuenta del destino de Daigo…y el tuyo…" Leo prosigue "así es… y tu futuro es salvar al Universo de las manos de Sirius…" y Dragón añade "pero esa chica llamada Hibiki Misora tiene que morir para que eso ocurra".

Subaru está cada vez mas furioso, pero esa furia que siente de Subaru es algo que War-Rock jamás había sentido "(Subaru… nunca había sentido tanta furia en ti…) entonces el chico dice "el universo… salvar el universo… ¿Cómo podre salvar el universo si no puedo salvar a una amiga de morir?…" Leo dice "lo hemos visto…claramente, como derrotas a Sirius y salvas a incontables civilizaciones, eso incluye a los FM… pero tus sentimientos por esa chica están interponiéndose en ese futuro", Pegasus dice "así es muchacho…nosotros solo decimos lo que nuestro ojos han visto" luego Dragón añade "así es…es algo inalterable…" War-Rock va hablar cuando Subaru dice "salvar miles de vidas y sacrificar a mi amiga… es algo que yo no puedo hacer… MENOS A ELLA, JAMAS LO HARE" los 3 administradores se miran entre ellos y entonces Leo dice "no nos dejas opción…tendremos que hacer algo mas drástico" Dragón dice "por ahora nos despedimos" y Pegasus termina diciendo "nos veremos… Hoshikawa Subaru, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer "para que tu destino se cumpla"… y eso incluye… tener que matar a esa chica." Cuando Subaru escucha lo ultimo alza su Buster contra los 3 administradores y con un tono amenazador les dice a los tres "si se les ocurre tocarle aunque sea un simple cabello a Misora… LOS HARE PEDAZOS CON TODO MI PODER" los 3 administradores desaparecen tal y como llegaron y Subaru solo grita "MALDICION" y lanza un gran disparo a donde estaban los 3 administradores, War-Rock esta en shock…la furia que siente de parte de Subaru es increíble y dice "chico…tranquilízate…" Subaru se tranquiliza un poco y dice "bajemos War-Rock." Y ambos regresan a su habitación y deshacen la transformación.

"no puedo creer que los Sabios digan eso" dice Subaru con una furia enorme en sus ojos, War-Rock dice "no parecían los mismo que conocimos, pero… sentí sus ondas y son ellos 3…realmente…¿realmente mataran a Misora?" al oír eso El chico golpea con el puño una pared y dice "sobre mi cadáver…NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUEN" dice Subaru y War-Rock solo contesta "si es lo que tu deseas…yo te ayudare…jamás dejare que dañen a Misora…veo y confirmo que significa Mucho para ti." El chico dice "como ya dije (y en ese momento Misora está afuera de la puerta y escucha a partir de lo que War-Rock dice) ella es mi vida…nunca dejare que nada la dañe…nada" la chica al escuchar eso dice "Subaru-kun…(y toma su pecho… y piensa "si supieras que tu también eres mi vida"…)" entonces la puerta se entre abre y Subaru voltea y ve a Misora, al verla su rabia desaparece rápidamente y dice "Misora-chan…pasa" la chica entra junto con Lyra y dice "hola…Subaru-kun" el chico pregunta "y… ¿cómo te fue con Cepheus?" la chica dice "bien…solo quería saber un par de cosas sobre mis habilidades con Lyra (no puedo decirle que hablamos sobre un entrenamiento y mi poder…)" el chico sonríe y dice "ya veo… aunque yo mejor que nadie conoce tus habilidades" la chica se sonríe también y para evitar recordar todo lo hablado con Cepheus dice "Subaru-kun… te gustaría caminar conmigo un rato… veamos como es este castillo" el chico dice con mucho entusiasmo "claro…vamos (yo…yo jamás dejare que te toquen Misora-chan.)" Lyra dice "War-Rock y yo hablaremos un poco vayan sin nosotros" el AM dice "¿ha?… de que vamos a…" la Fm toma a War-Rock de un brazo y dice "vamos rápido" y se van de la habitación, y los chicos se sonríen al ver eso y entonces Subaru dice "vamos…entonces" y toma a la chica de la mano lo cual, parece ya no molesta a Subaru y la chica se sonroja y aprieta su mano y dice "vamos…" y ambos caminan por el pasillo y dirección opuesta a la que tomaron War-Rock y Lyra.

Mientras caminan Subaru le dice a Misora "sabes…pensaba en algo antes de que llegaras" y la chica dice "¿Qué cosa?" el chico sonríe y dice "tú vales mas para mi que todo un universo(así es…tu eres mi vida…nunca... nunca dejare que te hagan daño…lo prometo)" la chica se sonroja y dice "gracias…Subaru-kun (lo mismo digo…vales más que todo el universo para mi también)" la chica se acerca más a Subaru y de nuevo como cuando iban al palacio de Cepheus, el chico la abraza con su brazo izquierdo al nivel de los hombros de Misora y así caminan…observando la belleza del castillo mientras un trió de seres los observan y uno de ellos dice "tendremos que recurrir a eso para que recapacite…"

_**Hola a todos bueno un capitulo mas de mi fic completo, espero les guste**_

_**Como dije en el anterior este capitulo es fundamental para que se den una idea de lo que planeo, 2 visiones del futuro, y las 2 son diferentes, veremos cual de ellas es la que se cumple.**_

_**Subaru… en este cap lo quize poner como debe ser cuando lo amenazan con matar a aquien el quiere (o ama… xD) un Subaru furioso, y eso pues… ya veran xD.**_

_**El poder de Misora es bastante comun en muchos fics o,o pero les aseguro que tratare de que se salga de las cosas comunes xD… y pues cepheus es curioso como lo es un ser humano que viaja a otra parte del mundo y ve costumbres que no conoce, xD aunque que formas mas directa de preguntar jajaja.**_

_**Y ahora la reflexion "¿eres capaz de ser tan egoista como para salvar y dar tu vida por quien amas en lugar de salvar un universo entero?" eso es lo que subaru se tendra que contestar.**_

_**Y recuerden lean el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 "megaman strike force leo pegasus dragon" les servira para reirse un buen rato.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto xD.**_


	12. Capitulo 11 Un Poder para Proteger 01

Un Poder para Proteger parte 01 (Rockman vs Los Sabios AM)

_El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es._

_Jorge Bucay_

Pasan 3 Horas desde la conversación de Subaru y Misora con Los Sabios AM y Cepheus Respectivamente, llega la hora de la comida y todos, están sentados a la mesa esperando comer, Sobre todo un chico gordo y grande

"tengo hambre…" dice secamente Gonta y Subaru decide jugar un poco con el "oye Gonta, si sigues así, ¿la presidenta se quejara de tu peso y sabes que hará?" el chico contesta "darme de una de sus deliciosas costillas…" y Subaru se ríe diciendo "no…jajaja… te pondrá a dieta" el chico gordo dice "no…no NOOOOOOOO" Subaru se ríe y le dice "ya anda tranquilo Gonta, Solo bromeaba contigo" el chico gordo y grande se ríe y solo dice "buena esa Subaru…pero…" "¿pero?" y Gonta termina diciendo "¿Cuándo comeremos?" Subaru se golpea la cabeza y dice "se nota que nunca cambias…" y todos se ríen ante eso incluso Misora que aun sigue algo nerviosa por todo lo sucedido en un solo día, y no es para menos "pelearon contra un ejército de R, contra Auriga y contra Apollo, además de que le han contado de su poder… y las posibles consecuencias de ello, al ver a Subaru sonriendo y jugando con Gonta, se siente "bien" y luego escuchan decir al Rey Cepheus.

"Subaru, Misora, Juro, Gonta y Utagai, al igual que a War-Rock y mis amigos FM, les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan ayudado a mis hombres y a mí mismo a Salir vivos de esa pelea, muchas gracias" el rey entonces hace una reverencia a todos pero Subaru le dice "Cepheus… no necesitas hacer eso, sabes que todos aquí somos tus amigos, y daremos todo lo que tenemos para salvar tu mundo… eso ni lo dudes" Rey sonríe ante su amigo de la tierra y luego prosigue sus palabras "lo sé amigo… bueno aquí tienen su bien merecida cena" "SIIIIII" grita Gonta y en ese momento unos aparatos en forma de casco se colocan frente a ellos en la mesa, todos los ven con cara de "¿qué demonios es esto?", el rey al ver eso se sonríe y dice "no teman, estos aparatos leen las ondas de sus pensamientos y materializan lo que deseen comer, adelante pruébenlos" rápidamente Juro se lo coloca y dice "bueno…yo quisiera comer un buen pedazo de carne en barbacoa" y en cuanto lo dijo frente a él se materializo la comida todos al verlo dicen "woooow" y Juro prueba la comida y poniendo una cara de satisfacción dice "es…increíble…sabe tal cual lo imagen…" entonces rápidamente todos se ponen sus cascos y Gonta rápidamente dice "yo quiero las costillas que hace la presidenta, puré de papa y un buen refresco" y de inmediato todo lo que dijo se materializo frente a el, y dice "siiiii a comer" y empieza a devorar todo ante la cara de nerviosismo de todos, Utagai mira el aparato y le dice al rey "¿podría llevarme uno de estos a la tierra? Sería una aplicación interesante en nuestro mundo" el rey le dice "claro Utagai, puedes llevártelo" el joven científico le da las gracias al rey y se lo pone y comienza a imaginar, y de repente una buena cantidad de hamburguesas se materializan frente a él y un refresco, la chica se sonríe al ver a todos sus amigos comer felizmente y decide probar y se coloca su casco y dice "yo quiero una buena pizza de peperoni y un helado de vainilla gigante" y dicho y eso aparecen frente a ella lo que pensó y el helado es del mismo tamaño que el que se comió cuando salió con Subaru en la tierra, el chico al ver eso se sonríe y piensa "(vaya… y seguro se comerá todo eso…)" sale de sus pensamientos cuando Misora le dice "Subaru-kun… ¿Qué vas a comer tu?" el chico se sonríe y dice "algo delicioso que probé hace 2 días" la chica pregunta "¿Qué cosa?" entonces poniéndose el casco el chico dice "quiero comer el delicioso omelet que Misora-chan me hizo en la tierra y un buen refresco" la chica se pone de mil colores cuando frente a Subaru aparece exactamente lo mismo que ella le hizo en la tierra un delicioso omelet, el chico toma sus cubiertos y comienza a comer la chica esta rojísima y come en silencio lo que ella pensó, entonces Subaru la ve y le sonríe y le dice "realmente… cocinas genial Misora-chan…" la chica se pone más roja aun y dice "gracias…Subaru-kun", y entonces el Rey al ver el sonrojo de la chica de inmediato pregunta "Subaru… ¿Por qué Misora se puso Roja?" el chico deja de comer, y los demás también, Misora al oír esa pregunta se pone todavía mas roja y Subaru se empieza a poner también del mencionado color, entonces el chico reacciona y trata de explicar "bueno…pues… cuando uno se pone de color rojo… es porque le da vergüenza algo." El Rey analiza la respuesta de Subaru y entonces le pregunta a Misora "¿y que causo que te diera vergüenza?" la chica entonces se pone todavía mas roja y Subaru igual, todos los demás (sobre todo Juro) se sonríen "pícaramente" y la chica sin mas remedio se explica "bueno…es que… yo le hice de comer a Subaru-kun una comida en la tierra…y ahora mismo la está comiendo… y me da vergüenza… que le guste como cocino" el Rey se ríe ante la sinceridad de la chica y dice "muchas gracias… vergüenza… un sentimiento bastante curioso" y el rey sigue comiendo, los demás también aunque queriéndose reír de los chicos, Misora y Subaru están que echan humo por las orejas de lo rojos que están, pero el chico que parece tener menos vergüenza cuando se tratan de asuntos de Misora le sonríe a ella y la chica "tímidamente" le regresa la sonrisa, y siguen comiendo.

Mientras tanto en la parte más alta del castillo los FM y AM Lyra y War-Rock tienen una conversación de suma importancia.

"entonces estás diciendo que el poder de Misora es poder ver el futuro… ¿pero es un futuro 100% probable? La FM contesta "no… la teoría que planteo el Rey Cepheus de posibles alteraciones en base las acciones que tomemos pueden alterar ese futuro que ella vio" el AM dice "ya veo… eso explica todo…" la alienígena se queda pensando ante lo último que dijo War-Rock y pregunta "¿puedo saber a qué te refieres con eso de "lo explica todo"?" el AM dice "hoy vimos a los 3 sabios del planeta AM… llegaron y nos dijeron a mí y a Subaru sobre el Futuro que ellos habían visto, ellos dicen que Subaru y yo salvamos al planeta FM y muchas civilizaciones de Sirius, pero…" el AM hace un silencio decirle a Lyra lo que sigue es mas difícil de lo que pensó, la FM se impacienta y entonces pregunta "¿pero que War-Rock?" entonces el AM termina "pero aparentemente él y yo tenemos que sacrificar a Misora para que eso ocurra…" cuando el AM termina de decir eso Lyra dice con furia "¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN? ¿SACRIFICAR A MISORA? ESO ES ABSURDO" War-Rock le dice "si… pero… hubieras visto a Subaru, jamás lo vi tan furioso, realmente parecía lleno de odio cuando escucho que ellos matarían a Misora…" la FM abre los ojos como platos y asustada dice "van… ¿van a intentar matarla?" el AM asiente con la cabeza, Lyra se pone tensa ante eso y solo se acerca a War-Rock y lo abraza, el AM se sorprende de eso y ella le pide un gran favor "te pido… que por favor la protejas War-Rock…" el extraterrestre dice "claro… Subaru ya dijo que la protegería, y yo le ayudare para que pueda hacerlo" la FM abraza mas fuerte a War-Rock y dice "gracias…" el AM se sonroja un poco y dice "no…no tienes que dar las gracias Lyra…" luego la FM suelta a War-Rock y dice "realmente…eres genial" War-Rock al oír eso se sonroja y dice "¿de qué hablas?" y la alienígena dice "no… de nada (este no es el momento de decirle nada aun…)."

Todos han terminado de cenar y van rumbo a sus habitaciones, todos menos una chica, ella decide caminar un poco antes de dormir, no logra tener sueño, y mientras camina, la chica encuentra un hermoso balcón, ella sale a allí y mira las estrellas, al estar mirándolas entonces dice "mama… que hermosas se ven de aquí las estrellas…" la chica entonces decide sacar su Guitarra, y comienza a componer una canción, dura mucho tiempo haciéndolo 30 minutos seguidos, y entonces al final dice "la tengo…" y la ensaya completa, cuando termina de hacer eso entonces dice "espero… algún día tener el valor de mostrarle esta canción…" entonces escucha una voz detrás de ella que dice "¿a quién le mostraras una canción?" entonces la chica al reconocer la voz voltea y dice "Subaru-kun…" el chico dice un dulce "Hola" con su típica sonrisa y entonces la chica ve que él llevaba un cuaderno y un lápiz con borrador (**nota del autor: no se si en el futuro aun se usen los cuadernos y lápices convencionales jajaja)** y se acerca a un lado de ella, el chico dice "¿te molesta si estoy contigo?" la chica dice "no…claro que no" y el entonces reclina su cuaderno en uno de los barandales del balcón y comienza a mirar el cielo y dice "¿a quién le mostraras esa canción?" la chica se sonroja y dice "yo…esto… escribí otra canción para ti… (completamente sonrojada) el chico entonces voltea a ver a Misora y le dice "¿puedo oírla ahora?" la chica dice con mucha vergüenza "no…es que…no me siento lista aun…" el chico se extraña ante eso, pero al ver a Misora de color Rojo y tartamudeando se sonríe y dice "esperare pacientemente hasta el día que quieras mostrármela" la chica se pone más roja aun, pero observa como Subaru se pone a dibujar en su cuaderno, la chica observa esta recreando el cielo estrellado de FM y dice "estas… ¿haciendo un mapa de las estrellas?" el chico asiente con la cabeza y mientras dibuja se explica "si… veras las estrellas se ven diferentes de aquí a como las vemos en la tierra… porque estamos en otra parte de la galaxia, y quisiera llevarme esto a la tierra, para así poder mostrarle esto a mi padre… seguro le fascinara" la chica al oír hablar a Subaru con tanta seguridad dice "Subaru-kun… ¿no temes morir aquí?" el chico al escuchar eso se detiene y voltea a ver a Misora y con una sonrisa dice "no… no temo eso porque tengo a mis amigos, y a ti aquí" la chica nota que Subaru la pone a aparte de sus amigos y se sonroja pero piensa "(que…que ¿quiere decir que me ponga a aparte de los demás?…)" el chico entonces agrega "como te dije en la tarde…para mi vales más que un universo entero…y no temo a nada mientras este junto a mi…" la chica decide abrazar a Subaru por la espalda mientras él sigue dibujando, el chico se sonroja un poco, pero se siente muy bien de tener a Misora junto a el, la chica entonces añade "y yo también digo que para mi vales más que todo un universo…" el chico se sonroja y en un movimiento sorpresivo se gira 180 grados y se pone frente a frente con la pelirroja, al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, sus narices están prácticamente a 2 cm de distancia, la chica vea a Subaru y tras él las hermosas estrellas, el chico le sonríe y eso hace que ella comience acercarse a el chico, el muchacho se empieza a poner rojo, pero no trata de moverse, el solo está esperando a que "eso llegue" mientras piensa "(ella me va a…)" la chica cierra las ojos y justo cuando sus labios están "rosando" los de Subaru, el collar del muchacho empieza a Brillar y a emitir un ruido extraño, la chica abre los ojos al oír eso y el chico con una mano toma su collar y dice "ellos…han vuelto" el chico entonces se voltea y mira al cielo Misora, que también empieza a mirar al cielo pregunta "¿Quiénes volvieron?" el chico contesta secamente diciendo "los sabios de AM" la chica al oír de los sabio recuerda la historia de Subaru de cómo con la ayuda de ellos y de ella, porque por ella se forma un lazo del cual nació la brotherband de Subaru, el chico obtuvo el poder de la "Star Force" que le ayudo a vencer a Andrómeda dice "pero… ¿esas que no son buenas noticias?" el chico dice "no…ellos han cambiado" la chica al oír eso abraza a Subaru fuertemente mientras dice "Subaru… que te pasa…por que estas molesto" el chico dice "´hoy hable con ellos… y ellos me dijeron algo que no puedo perdonar …" al oír a Subaru a si la chica tiene miedo y dice "no Subaru-kun…tranquilízate por favor" en ese momento War-Rock y Lyra llegan y Subaru le dice a War-Rock "prepárate amigo…" el AM entra en el V-Hunter y entonces Lyra en el de la chica y dice "Misora-chan…ellos vienen por ti" la chica dice "¿Por qué?" y en ese momento un enorme destellos ocurre y los 2 chico junto con sus amigos desaparecen del castillo y reaparecen en una área despoblada del planeta mientras Leo con su imponente voz dice "venimos a matarte… Hibiki Misora" la chica queda en shock ante esas palabras y ve que Subaru con furia contesta "SI QUIEREN PELEAR LO HARAN CONMIGO, A ELLA DEJENLA FUERA DE ESTA PELEA" los 3 sabios se materializan y Pegasus habla diciendo "te equivocas…ella es el problema y tiene que morir" la chica al escuchar eso dice "morir… yo… ¿debo morir?" y Dragón dice "si… al morir tu, Rockman será capaz de vencer a Sirius…" y Leo añade "pero por los sentimientos que Subaru tiene por ti, ese futuro se está desvaneciendo, y se está alterando" la chica entonces dice "Futuro… ustedes pueden ver el futuro…" los AM asienten y Pegasus dice "si tu mueres el vivirá… si tu vives el morirá…" el chico interrumpe la frase de Pegasus y dice gritando "LES DIJE QUE DEJARAN A MISORA FUERA DE ESTO" Dragón dice "chico…ella debe morir, ya te lo dijimos, el futuro más correcto es en el que ella muere…" Subaru se cansa de escuchar todo eso y grita "TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN" y se transforma en el gran héroe Azul y apunta con su Buster a Leo y dice "SOBRE MI CADAVER… ELLA VIVIRA, YO LA PROTEGERE DE QUIEN SEA…PARA MI ELLA VALE MAS QUE TODO ESTE UNIVERSO, Y SI SIGUEN EMPEÑADOS EN QUERER MATARLA… ENTONCES TENDRE MATARLOS YO A USTEDES" Pegasus dice… "no nos dejas opción" Leo añade "pelearemos contigo…pero no te mataremos" Dragón dice "solo te dejaremos inconsciente" y los 3 dicen a la vez "PARA DESPUES MATAR A HIBIKI MISORA" Subaru al escuchar lo ultimo le dice a Misora "no hagas nada… me hare cargo… nunca dejare que te toquen…es una promesa… (Luego voltea a ver a los sabios) BATTLE WAVE…RIDE…ON" y se lanza sobre ellos mientras tras él se escucha el grito de "SUBARU-KUN" de Misora, ella va a hacer Transcode pero entonces Dragón usa una habilidad especial y cuando Misora dice "TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE" no ocurre nada la chica se queda en shock y dice "¿Por qué?" el gran Dragón dice "bloquee tus capacidad de transformación… no queremos que seas una molestia cuando llegue el momento de deshacernos de ti…" y justo cuando termina de decir eso Rockman usando la carta "dancing fire" le dispara al Dragón el cual se tele transporta a un lado de sus compañeros, y escucha a Subaru decir "NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A OIR DECIR ESO" y entonces el combate inicia.

Rockman se lanza sobre los 3 AM activa su Buster y comienza a disparar a todo potencia sobre los sabios, los cuales usando sus habilidades desaparecen Rockman se detiene en seco y activa una battle card "White meteor" y de inmediato una gran lluvia de meteoros cae en el área y 3 de ellos golpean a los AM, el chico entonces al detectar a Leo Rápidamente activa la carta Long Sword y a una gran velocidad se lanza sobre el mencionado AM y lanza un golpe que hiere a Leo en una de sus patas, pero extrañamente Leo no contraataca y es porque en ese momento por detrás de Rockman aparece Dragón y lanza una gran ráfaga de Aire, el chico sale volando y justo enfrente esta Pegasus el cual patea el piso y una gran cantidad de lanzas de Hielos salen volando en dirección a Rockman, el cual al ver eso activa la carta Barrier y la las lanzas son detenidas por el escudo, el chico se gira y activa el Buster, le dispara a Pegasus pero el gran caballo alado se eleva por los cielos y evita el ataque de Rockman, luego Dragón parece a un lado de Rockman y le da un golpe con su garra derecha, el chico cae al piso y justo cuando cae el gran Leo lanza a una gran llamarada de su boca e impacta a Rockman.

"Subaru-Kun" grita Misora, la chica cae de rodillas al piso y dice "esto…es mi culpa… no… no puede estar pasando esto…" Lyra le habla a Misora "no Misora, tranquilízate no vayas a hacer lo que creo que harás…" la chica sigue de rodillas mirando y piensa "si yo… muere el vivirá…" justo cuando termina su pensamiento Pegasus se pone frente a ella y dice "Hibiki Misora… tu destino es morir…no puedes seguir aquí…" la chica se queda quieta y Lyra dice "vamos Misora muévete… MISORA" la chica está esperando el ataque de Pegasus seria y mirando con resolución hacia el frente, el gran caballo materializa las lanzas de hielo y solo dice "perdónanos jovencita" y justo cuando el ataque es lanzado se escucha un grito "BATTLE CARD AURA" y el chico se coloca frente a Misora recibe los impactos de las lanzas el AM se asombra de la tenacidad de Rockman y dice "¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en defender a esta chica?... su vida no vale más que el universo…" el chico el cual está quemado y sangrando dice "que no vale más que un universo…para ustedes tal vez sea así… PERO PARA MI ELLA VALE MÁS QUE EL UNIVERSO… NUNCA DEJARE QUE LE TOQUEN UN SOLO CABELLO" grita el chico mientras cae de rodillas, la chica al ver eso trata de persuadir a Subaru "Subaru-kun…por favor… déjame ir… si yo muero tu vivirás… y eso me haría feliz…" pero el chico replica "de eso nada Misora… no voy a sacrificar tu vida porque ellos lo dicen…" la chica contesta "pero yo he visto el futuro Subaru-kun… en mi visión tu mueres por mi culpa… yo tengo el poder de ver el Futuro" el chico dice asombrado "tu sueño… ¿es una visión del futuro…", la chica dice "si… es un poder que desarrolle gracias a Lyra, de eso hable con el rey, por eso te lo pido… deja que ellos hagan lo que tienen que hacer para que tú puedas vivir y salves a todo el universo (la chica sonríe y dice) yo siempre supe que tú eras especial para el mundo, pero por lo que ellos dicen tu eres importante para el universo en si… así que te lo pido… déjame ir…" Lyra dice "Misora por favor no tienes que hacer esto…" War-Rock se materializa y le dice a Misora "chica… admiro tu valor…pero no dejaremos que eso ocurra, yo le prometí a Lyra que no te pasaría nada, y pienso cumplir el eso" Misora entonces al escuchar decir eso a War-Rock empiezan a caer lagrimas de sus y entonces el chico poniéndose de pie dice "Misora-chan… el futuro… si el futuro es importante, pero más importante es el presente… y sabes algo… tu eres mi presente… y más que eso… mi futuro, para mí no tiene caso vivir en un universo en el cual tu no estés… no podría… así que por eso (mientras el V-Hunter registra un incremento de Ruido en Rockman) por eso… TE VOY A PROTEGER…" la chica trata de decir algo pero entonces Rockman agrega "te protegeré a ti… y al universo…yo no te sacrificare y te aseguro… que viviré, no temas… confía en mi, el futuro que has visto, ni el de ellos se cumplirá… es una promesa" la chica cuando escucha lo ultimo solo dice "Subaru-kun… (y suelta lagrimas y piensa "el…el realmente piensa luchar contra su destino… por mí..")" El chico voltea a ver a los AM y dice "ustedes…han hecho que ella llore… eso… (Mientras el v-hunter comienza a sonar) NO SE LOS PERDONARE".

"Noise level 200%" dice el V-hunter War-Rock al oír eso rápidamente le dice al chico "el ruido… el ruido que Amachi dijo que vendría de la tierra no está llenando" el chico contesta "así es… War-Rock protejamos a Misora" el AM dice "entendido" y entonces el chico grita "finalized… BLACK ACE" y entonces el Ruido cubre a Rockman mientras que Misora dice "Subaru-kun…" y entonces frente a ella aparece Rockman con su transformación definitiva "Black Ace" el chico no pierde tiempo y se lanza Sobre pegasus en la mano derecha de Rockman aparece una bola negra la cual lanza sobre Pegasus la cual logra golpearlo el AM dice "no…puedo…moverme" entonces el chico activa su espada en su brazo izquierdo y grita "BLACK END…GALAXY" y atravesando a Pegasus le da un golpe y una gran explosión ocurre y entonces tras ello el AM cae gravemente herido al suelo "gah…es impresionante…" Leo trata de atacar a Rockman, pero el chico a una velocidad asombrosa se mueve a su izquierda y dice "giga card… mili kick" y acercándose al costado de Leo comienza a darle patadas a una velocidad a un mayor que cuando la uso contra Apollo y Auriga, el gran Leo se retuerce del dolor y entonces el chico termina de golpearlo y entonces reúne energía en su buster y grita "ATOMIC BLAZER" y el gran ataque de fuego cubre completamente a Leo el cual cae quemado al piso, Dragón al observar todo eso piensa (parece…que lo ha entendido) pero entonces Rockman se coloca frente a el y activa una battle card "giga card… Wing BLADE" entonces frente a Dragón aparece una forma materializada de Acid ACE la cual se lanza sobre Dragón y lo golpea con su ala derecha causando una herida, entonces el chico dice "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword triple battle card in" entonces el V-Hunter dice "Galaxy advance… Gigant Axe" y la gran hacha se materializa en la mano derecha de Rockman y de un solo golpe con ella hace que Dragón caiga al piso junto a sus 3 compañeros, el chico entonces se acerca a Misora, desactiva la transformación y vuelve a ser Subaru y dice "hola…Misora-chan…" la chica suelta una lagrima y dice "Subaru-kun…" y en ese momento el chico cae de rodillas, la chica se acerca rápido a el y lo toma entre sus brazos y dice "soy una tonta…no pensé en tus sentimientos…lo siento… siempre soy una Egoísta…" pero el chico dice "je…lo mismo digo…soy un Egoísta…pero sin ti yo no puedo estar en este universo…" la chica se sonríe y entonces ve como los AM se levantan lastimados el chico dice "dia…blos…no puedo moverme… la transformación me canso más de lo que creí…" War-Rock se materializa y les dice a los AM "ya es suficiente… ya basta…" entonces Leo dice "bien hecho…Hoshikawa Subaru…" Lyra y todos los demás se quedan en shock cuando escuchan decir a Leo eso, y el chico pregunta "¿de qué demonios están hablando?" Pegasus que se levanta también contesta "has pasado la prueba…" Dragon añade "si… esto era una prueba, para ver qué clase de Futuro determinarías" Misora se queda seria y dice "¿una prueba?" Dragón prosigue "si…era una prueba…para ambos, muchacha tu también tienes la capacidad de Ver el futuro, un posible Futuro, en el cual ves que Subaru muere no es así" la chica asiente con la cabeza y Leo prosigue "nosotros también tenemos esa habilidad, en el nuestro veíamos como tu Morías y Rockman lograba derrotar a Sirius gracias a tu sacrificio" Pegasus añade "por eso al ver eso decidimos venir a probar la voluntad de ambos" Subaru pregunta "¿Por qué?…" Leo dice "lo que tú crees en este momento es lo que hace que el futuro se altere o lleve un curso, eso debes saberlo, lo que nosotros vimos en nuestra visión eran en base a como estaban sucediendo los hechos, por eso decidimos intervenir, queríamos probar tu deseo de proteger Subaru" el chico entonces levantándose dice "¿proteger? Yo siempre la protegeré" Dragón contesta "si pero ese deseo causaría que el sueño de ella se cumpliera" la chica dice "y entonces… ¿Cuál de los 2 sueños se cumplirá?" Pegasus dice "no lo sabemos, ni tu ni nosotros, cuando Subaru dijo "voy a protegerte a ti y al universo" el futuro puede que allá sido alterado, o tal vez no… todo es subjetivo… pero queríamos probar la determinación de Subaru y la tuya… y ojala el futuro cambie para bien" entonces los 3 AM dicen "perdonas Hoshikawa Subaru, por decir que mataríamos a Misora, jamás intentamos eso…" el chico dice "Sabios… confíen en mi… les aseguro que ninguno de esos sueños se cumplirá y… claro que los perdono" Leo dice "gracias… pero tienes una gran carga sobre tus hombros muchacho… al decidir proteger ambas cosas te has puesto en una posición difícil" pero el chico contesta "aun así lo voy a lograr… no le fallare a Misora, ni a ustedes, ni a nadie…" Pegasus añade "tenemos que irnos…nos veremos pronto Hoshikawa Subaru, Hibiki Misora, y ustedes Lyra y War-Rock (luego mira a Misora) solo faltas tú, aun te falta algo Misora si lo consigues… tal vez el cambio en el futuro ocurra" y los 3 desaparecen Misora dice "falto…yo… que…debo" y entonces un gran destello ocurre y los 4 terminan en el balcón en el que estaban… sumidos en pensamientos diversos el de Subaru es "(mi futuro… determinar mi futuro… (Luego mira a Misora) ella es mi futuro…lo sé no tengo dudas de ello)" y Misora piensa "(que me falta… ¿Qué me falta…? Si lo consigo…tal vez el futuro logre cambiar… Subaru-kun… no se… que me falta…)" entonces Subaru entonces sufre un mareo y cae al piso Misora al ver eso dice "¡Subaru-kun!".

_**Notas del Autor: bueno aquí tienen este cap ojala se divirtieran leyéndolo.**_

_**Ahora debo decir que este capítulo es complemento del que sigue, por eso el titulo indica que es la primera parte, la pelea fue corta, por que como pudieron ver Rockman no perdió el tiempo y acabo con los AM Rápido xD.**_

_**Para los que pensaron que había hecho a los AM malos se equivocan, solo tenían sus motivos y era probar de nuevo a Subaru, aunque un poco crueles al decirle que matarían a Misora xD creo que exagere con eso jajaja.**_

_**¿Qué le falta a Misora? Bueno ya lo sabrán luego, aaa y pues como dicen los sabios "no sabemos si el futuro cambio o no" así que no crean que por que Subaru ha cambiado un hecho todo mejorara xD.**_

_**Para este capítulo me base en una frase que me gusto mucho del anime y manga fullmetal alchemist cuando Alphonse Elric es cuestionado de por qué no usa la piedra filosofal para recuperar su cuerpo y el responde "yo y mi hermano prometimos no usar a otras personas para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, y también prometimos defender a nuestros amigos, porque solo tienen que haber 2 opciones, porque tenemos que decir "salvare mi cuerpo pero perderé a mis amigos, o salvare a mis amigos pero perderé mi cuerpo, yo creo en una tercera opción "salvare a mis amigos y a mi cuerpo". Eso dice y de allí me base para la respuesta de Subaru a los 2 sueños del futuro.**_

_**Bueno me extendí mucho con mis notas XD esperen el siguiente cap pronto**_

_**Y lean el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 llamado "Megaman Strike force Pegasus Leo y dragon" estoy seguro que pronto lo actualizara jajaja xD (Miau xD)**_


	13. Capitulo 12 un poder para proteger 02

_**Hola a todos aquí colocando mi nuevo capítulo del fic, no coloque nada ayer por que el domingo se hizo para descansar XDDD bueno disfrútenlo**_

_**Una aclaración, he cambiado levemente el estilo de escritura, ahora los diálogos aparecerán entre guiones en lugar de comillas, espero sea mas entendible para ustedes.**_

_**Bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo espero les guste**_

Un poder para proteger parte 02 (La prueba de Misora)

_**Se valiente y lucha por lo que crees. Lucha por aquel sueño que tuviste y siempre deseaste.**_

-¡Subaru-kun!- la chica de cabello rojo se acerca a el chico el cual está tirado en el piso, el muchacho tiene un gesto de confusión –no me siento bien… creo que la finalización me canso demasiado- la chica solo lo ve con ojos de preocupación cuando War-Rock contesta –chico ¿tu crees que eso paso?- Subaru ve a War-Rock –si… eso debió suceder- pero el AM le contesta – Te equivocas, lo que paso fue que hace mas de 3 meses que tu no estabas tan cerca de una fuente de "Noise" tan grande, y por eso tu cuerpo no soporto el 200% que se requiere para la finalización….- la chica cuando escucha eso pregunta –¿es cierto eso Subaru-kun?- el chico simplemente contesta –supongo que War-Rock tiene razón- el chico trata de ponerse de pie pero Misora lo detiene –Subaru…no te muevas por favor- la chica entonces toma un brazo del chico lo coloca sobre sus hombros, y de inmediato lo levanta el chico solo dice –gracias- y la chica le contesta con una sonrisa, algo forzada, Subaru el cual es muy perceptivo habla con la chica –Misora-chan… no quiero te sientas mal, solo necesito un descanso y mañana estaré como nuevo- la chica al oír eso solo se mantiene en silencio y piensa –(creo…que es hora de ver a Cepheus).

La chica lleva a Subaru hasta su cuarto, lo recuesta en su cama y le dice con una dulce voz –descansa…por favor- el chico asiente con la cabeza –pero tu también tienes que descansar Misora… yo…- el chico se detiene, y piensa dentro de sí –(si la invito a quedarse a dormir conmigo…pensara que soy un pervertido…vale más que no lo haga…además… ¿Por qué quiero que ella duerma conmigo?)- el chico es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando War-Rock decide hablar –Misora… yo lo cuidare, anda ve a tu cuarto a descansar- Lyra al ver eso se enoja -¿pero qué dices? No ves que Misora quiere estar junto a…- pero es interrumpida cuando Misora dice secamente –no…War-Rock tiene razón… Subaru-kun hoy peleo muchas veces, y no ha descansado bien desde entonces, así que lo voy a dejar que descanse- el chico al ver eso contesta –Misora-chan… no es necesario que tu…- pero la chica en un movimiento sorpresivo se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla a Subaru, el cual recuerda que momentos antes de ser abducidos por los Sabios AM la chica intento besarlo en la boca, haciendo que el chico se ponga rojo y piensa (ella…yo… ¿yo le gusto?…pero yo… ¿Qué siento por Misora?) el chico se hace esa fundamental pregunta cuando la mencionada chica dice – Me voy Subaru-kun…por favor descansa… y sabes que te quiero- eso ultimo con un leve sonrojo el chico también se sonroja y contesta –y yo a ti Misora-chan…- la chica asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe al chico y sale de la habitación, afuera la chica le comenta a Lyra –es tiempo tengo que ver a Cepheus… quiero ser más fuerte para que Subaru-kun no tenga que sufrir mas- la FM asiente –y también quieres saber que quisieron decir los AM cuando dijeron "que te hace falta algo" ¿no es así?- la chica asiente con la cabeza y entonces baja las escaleras al cuarto del trono.

Mientras la chica se dirige con Cepheus, Subaru le dice a War-Rock –oye… ¿tú crees que le gusto a Misora?- el AM el cual está a un lado de Subaru mirando se ríe a carcajadas –jajajajajajaja- es lo que hace el extraterrestre, el chico se sonroja cuando ve eso –no debí preguntarte eso a ti…- pero el AM se deja de reír y dice seriamente –esa chica…desde que te hiciste su brother, ella ha estado enamorada de ti… si no… ¿Por qué te ha invitado a salir tantas veces?...- el chico piensa por unos instantes, y al final de su análisis se da cuenta que War-Rock tiene razón, es por eso que el chico dice –debí…darme cuenta…antes… -no lo hiciste porque siempre piensas de manera muy lógica Subaru- dice War-Rock y el chico añade –ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo… siempre ha estado allí cuando la necesito por eso(mientras sonríe) la voy a proteger…- el AM asiente con la cabeza y dice –y ahora que has descubierto que Misora te ama…(eso hace que Subaru tenga un sonrojo del mismo nivel que cuando Cepheus los interrogo en la cena) ¿Qué harás?, ¿le vas a decir que "solo amigos" como a Luna?- el chico se queda serio y contesta –no…lo sé…(¿realmente…me gusta Misora…como para pedirle que sea mi novia?... solo sé que la quiero… y que debo protegerla…se lo prometí…pero yo…que debo hacer…)- War-Rock mira a Subaru y le dice –analiza todo lo que has hecho por ella… y toma tu decisión… para así "poder hacerte bromas cuando estés con ella… jajajaja"- Subaru se sonroja y solo piensa (que…siento…por ti…)- y luego dice el nombre de la chica en voz alta –Misora-chan- y tras unos minutos el chico termina rendido por el sueño y se duerme, War-Rock simplemente piensa –parece… que este chico tiene mucho que pensar… pero estoy seguro que le dirá que si… y yo… (Mientras Mira las estrellas y localiza "eso") le ayudare a lograr lo que le prometió a Misora… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti amigo.

Mientras eso ocurría en la sala del trono Misora se topa con el Rey Cepheus y la chica comienza a hablar.

-Cepheus… estoy aquí para que me enseñe como ser mas fuerte…- dice la chica con una determinación enorme en su rostro, el Rey la mira fijamente y contesta –muy bien Misora, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero antes te tengo que decir algo- la chica se consterna y la chica se pone nerviosa, porque piensa que Cepheus le hará otra vez preguntas "embarazosas" pero el Rey con una sonrisa habla –muchacha… lo que te voy a enseñar no es una técnica, ni te voy a entrenar físicamente, ni nada de eso, lo que te voy a enseñar es a lograr una fusión al 100% con Lyra.- la chica mira a Lyra con consternación la FM entonces le explica a la muchacha – cuando hacemos la fusión Misora, no lo hacemos a un 100% tal vez un 60%, y se debe a la amplitud de tus ondas cerebrales- la chica entonces pregunta –¿mis ondas cerebrales? ¿Cómo es que eso afecta la fusión?- el Rey comienza su explicación –"los seres humanos y muchos seres de otros planetas tienen una amplitud de onda normal y es cuando logran estar calmados, pero si por ejemplo, tú sientes amor, odio, tristeza, decepción o cualquier emoción, tus ondas se alteran, y eso causa que la fusión no tenga el mismo nivel- la explicación del rey hace que Misora se plantee otra pregunta -¿entonces yo tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente y eso causa que no podamos dar nuestro máximo potencial?- el rey asiente con la cabeza y añade –así es, pero existe una amplitud de onda la cual es la que logra la fusión al 100%- la chica mira al rey y decide preguntar –¿y que emoción hace que esa amplitud aparezca?- Lyra entonces dice – una de ellas ya la tienes, es el "amor"- la chica cuando escucha decir eso recuerda a Subaru en su cuarto y como le dijo que lo quería, el Rey al ver eso se sonríe y dice –ahora mismo veo que tus ondas cerebrales alcanzaron el estado que el Amor puede dar… yo tengo esa habilidad Misora, puedo ver la amplitud de ondas de todos los seres del universo, y desde que te vi, note tu gran amor, pero no sabía a quién amabas tanto… por eso preguntaba tantas cosas… y cuando en la tarde me dijiste que es Subaru, no pude más que alegrarme- la chica se sonríe tímidamente y pregunta- ¿y qué otra emoción…es la que necesito?- Lyra vuelve a decir –Misora… nosotros no podemos decirte que emoción hará que la amplitud sea la que necesitamos- el rey añade –varia de persona en persona, y es por eso…- entonces el rey se levanta y desenvaina su espada y añade-que tienes que pasar la "prueba"- la chica mira al rey que desenvaino la espada y pregunta- ¿la prueba es pelear con usted?- el rey solo camina hacia una "pared" y entonces lanza una estocada con su espada y una gran puerta se materializa y comienza a explicar- dentro de esta puerta, se encuentra una zona "caótica" de ondas, tú debes entrar allí y tratar de encontrar la salida la cual se encuentra por el otro lado pero debes saber algo Misora- la chica mira a Cepheus con mucha atención y observa la puerta, al verlo siente algo de "miedo" lo cual hace que Cepheus explique lo que sigue –las ondas allí dentro son formas de las "emociones" que tengo registradas, yo las he creado gracias a mi habilidad, ahora debes saber que esas ondas van a tratar de influenciar tu mente Misora, debes tener muy encuentra en eso, porque esas ondas van a tratar de guiarte a la salida pero solo existe 1 emoción que hará que salgas y es la que te hace falta para lograr la fusión al 100% con Lyra tu sola debes descubrir cuál de esas emociones es y confiar en ella para encontrar la salida… ahora todo depende de ti y solo de ti Misora- la chica termina de escuchar la explicación del Rey Cepheus y solo dice –¿qué pasa si es la emoción o sentimiento equivocado el que me guie?- el Rey dice –saldrás de allí, pero debes entender que si es la incorrecta tu y Lyra jamás lograran la fusión completa… así que… es tu decisión Misora- la chica entonces Mira a Lyra y la FM sonriendo le dice –confió en ti Misora… y confía en ti misma… estoy segura que lo lograras- la chica entonces con una sonrisa en su rostro contesta – gracias Lyra… Cepheus, estoy lista- entonces el rey abre la puerta pero no se ve nada, solo oscuridad, la chica toma aire y entonces camina hacia la puerta y cuando esta dentro el rey empieza a cerrar la puerta y solo dice unas palabras para Misora –suerte… Subaru cuenta contigo- y la puerta se cierra, entonces el Rey le dice a Lyra –la muchacha tiene miedo Lyra temo que no…- pero Lyra lo interrumpe y con gran determinación contesta – estoy segura que lo lograra… lo sé…- eso es lo único que dice Lyra mientras ella y Cepheus se mueven al lugar por donde debe salir Misora.

Mientras eso ocurría, Misora que ha entrado en la misteriosa habitación está pensando –esta…oscuro…no veo…nada- la chica sigue caminando dura así 1 minuto pero aun no logra ver nada aun entonces de repente una gran luz blanca se aparece frente a ella – ¿Qué…es…eso?-dice la chica entonces la luz se fragmenta en miles de colores los cuales llenan toda la habitación, la chica se asombra de tan increíble espectáculo cuando entonces comienza a oír una voz que empieza a decir una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos.

"Amor,Odio,Envidia,Tristeza,Decepcion,Coraje,Alegria,Admiracion,MiedoDeseo,Valor,Egoismo,Lealtad,Ira,Fe,Rencor,Locura,Venganza,Lastima,Temor,Esperanza,Crueldad,Soberbia,Pasion,Compasion,Optimismo,Ternura,Soledad,Angustia,Duda,Euforia,Culpa".

La chica al escuchar eso solo mira hacia arriba y ve como las diferentes luces toman la forma de ondas (_**Notas del autor: la chica puede ver las formas porque está en forma de energía Denpa, así que por ello son visibles, además recordemos que los colores son ondas con diferentes frecuencias)**_ y la jovencita solo dice –wow…increíble- y entonces comienza a ocurrir lo que le dijo Cepheus.

-Yo soy el amor…siempre estoy contigo- y entonces la luz de color rosa se aproxima a ella y Misora ve que entra en su interior –entonces tengo que encontrar lo que me falta…pero que es…- la chica camina un poco y entonces una emoción de color azul se acerca –yo soy soledad…veo en tu corazón que tienes miedo de estar sola…tómame contigo así estaremos solos tu y yo…- la chica sigue de largo pero cuando se aleja de ese sentimiento siente algo raro dentro de ella… -que…me pasa… me siento sola…me está influenciado- dice la joven la cual se acerca a otra onda y solo escucha decir- el amor y el egoísmo somos uno mismo… tu quieres proteger a Subaru muchacha, tómame contigo…si me tomas serás capaz de llevártelo y tenerlo solo para ti…- la chica empieza a ser jalada a esa emoción y justo cuando va a tomarla viene a su mente la imagen de toda la gente que Subaru a ayudado y las palabras de los sabios AM –"el es importante para todo el universo"- la chica entonces haciendo uso de todo su poder mental dice –"no… no te necesito a ti…- y sigue caminando la chica empieza a sentir mucha confusión y eso mismo hace que ese sentimiento se acerca a ella y comienza a hablarle –no sabes si él te ama…no sabes si eres capaz de defenderlo, no sabes si el vivirá o morirá, no entiendes por que le ocurre todo eso a él…tómame a mi… yo soy parte de ti…- dice el sentimiento pero la chica lo evita haciendo uso de la emoción que tiene ya en su corazón –yo lo amo… no me importa si él no me ama a mi o no pero yo lo amo a él- al decir eso la emoción se desvanece en el aire y la chica sigue caminando, cuando se topa con una emoción que todos los seres humanos alguna vez hemos sentido, "IRA"- estas furiosa ¿no es así?, furiosa con todo el universo, furiosa de ti misma, no tienes lo necesario para pelear, incluso con solo amor no logras defender a ese chico, además no te dijo nada sobre Luna cuando te vio en la tumba de tu mama… ¿no te causa eso mucha ira?... tómame… déjame entrar en ti y conmigo tendrás el poder de vengarte de todos los que te han mentido- la chica se empieza a acercar a ese sentimiento, intenta tomarlo pero entonces a su mente vienen las palabras de Subaru -yo te quiero Misora chan… más que al universo…- la chica entonces suelta a esa emoción y contesta –puede que él no me allá dicho lo de Luna, pero aun así se que me quiere el me lo ha demostrado…- y la emoción desaparece.

La chica sigue avanzando pero llega un momento en que una emoción negativa nuevamente aparece frente a ella -¿tienes miedo?- la chica voltea y ve una emoción Gris la cual solo comienza a hablar diciendo –si…lo veo dentro de ti… tienes miedo, mucho miedo, no eres capaz de comprender el por qué de tus poderes nuevos, o del futuro, le temes a Apollo, porque sabes que por más que lo intentes "el futuro es inalterable"- la chica contesta –no…eso no es cierto…- la emoción sigue hablando –sabes que es cierto…quizás te hayan dicho que es posible lograr cambiar el futuro, pero nadie lo garantiza, nada te puede asegurar que el futuro no está escrito- la chica contesta con mucha vacilación –yo…creo en Subaru- la emoción se ríe y dice –si creyeras en el no estarías dudando frente a mi… admítelo tienes miedo… mucho miedo…- la chica comienza a temblar y la emoción comienza a adentrarse en ella pero cuando está a punto de entrar por completo, el Amor le habla a Misora –"¿no amas a Subaru? ¿No crees que él es capaz de logar cambiar el futuro?- la chica que cada vez está siendo dominada por el miedo –no lo sé…no sé si…- pero el amor replica- dime… ¿alguna vez Subaru te fallo?- la chica solo dice –no…- el amor vuelve a preguntar –entonces dime ¿Por qué dudas de el? El prometió que te defendería a ti y a todos ¿no es así?- la chica entonces recuerda a Subaru hablando a los AM y diciendo que el podría salvar a todos incluyéndola, la chica también recuerda cuando Subaru le dijo que la quería, y lo más importante recuerda la promesa que ella hizo cuando estaban a punto de ir al planeta FM –"mama…te prometo que traeré a Subaru-kun de vuelta, cuenta conmigo…- luego recuerda a la promesa de la madre de Subaru-señora…confié en mi…yo lo traeré de vuelta- entonces la chica haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza mental expulsa a el medio de ella y le dice –si…tendré miedo, tendré miedo de perderlo, pero creo en el, creo en que lograra lo imposible EL PODRA CAMBIAR EL FUTURO Y YO LE AYUDARE…- entonces el miedo dice –ya veo…- entonces el miedo comienza a cambiar de forma y se transforma en uno de los sentimientos más poderosos de todos "el valor"- Misora…tu sabes que si vences al miedo yo aparezco… dime ¿crees que yo soy lo que te falta?- la chica dice –si…tenía miedo, temía perderlo, temía fallarle a todas las personas que le prometí protegerlo…pero si te tengo a ti…podre hacerlo- el sentimiento entra en ella y dice –Valor y Amor… es lo que te guía Hibiki Misora…no lo olvides- y frente a ella aparece una puerta la chica la abre y cuando sale ve que enfrente de ella están Cepheus y Lyra.

-sabía que podrías hacerlo Misora- dice la extraterrestre mientras se lanza a abrazar a la chica, el Rey observa con su habilidad las ondas de Misora –lo lograste Misora… así que era el valor lo que te hacía falta- la chica asiente con la cabeza –ahora que tengo ese sentimiento dentro de mi estoy segura que podre ayudar a Subaru-kun… ¿ahora podre hacer la fusión al 100%? – el rey contesta –no lo sé Misora, eso dependerá de ti, ya despertaste el sentimiento que te hacía falta, ahora falta que logres combinar ambos y cuando lo hagas… estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo…- la chica contesta –Gracias…Cepheus…gracias por todo- el rey se sonríe y contesta –te ayudare en lo que sea necesario…ya que ambos somos amigos de Subaru- la chica añade – y también es mi amigo Cepheus…gracias- el rey siente esa sensación que sintió cuando Subaru le ofreció su amistad y dice –gracias…por ser mi amiga- Lyra entonces dice –Vamos a ver a Subaru y War-Rock- la chica asiente con la cabeza cuando una explosión ocurre -¿pero qué está pasando?- dice la joven pelirroja y Cepheus dice –alguien entro al palacio…y ese sonido…vino de donde esta Subaru- la chica se aterra y entonces con gran determinación grita –Transcode 004 Harp Note- y se transforma y voltea a ver al rey –vamos Cepheus…rápido no podemos dejar que nada le pase a Subaru-kun- el rey asiente con la cabeza desenvaina su espada y dice –vamos-.

_**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo, trate de enfocarme en las emociones de la chica y espero les convenza el power up de Misora, esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Y lean el fic de Lord of fantasy 27, megaman striforce pegasus leo dragon, lo actualizo xD**_


	14. Capitulo 13 Datos Conseguidos

Datos conseguidos (el gran poder de Moondestroyer)

**Todos tenemos el poder de avanzar**

**Todos tenemos el poder de creer**

**Pero pocos tenemos el poder de actuar**

Mientras Misora entrenaba en la habitación especial y Subaru estaba descansando un trió de personas se dedicaban a sus actividades personales.

-este aparato es interesante e innovador- dice Utagai el cual esta como todo buen científico, estudiando las capacidades de dicho aparato –creo sería interesante desarmarlo- y comienza a sacar sus herramientas cuando su FM Cygnus le comenta – Utagai… se nota que cuando tienes una cosa por investigar te abstraes del mundo- el humano contesta sonriente -¿tú crees? Lo que sucede es que es mi pasión- el FM sonríe y dice –bueno eso es cierto… pero quería preguntarte algo- Utagai mira al FM con mucha atención mientras espera la pregunta -¿crees que Rockman podrá vencer a ese tal Apollo?- Utagai se queda serio y solo dice –según mis datos…es improbable que lo haga, pero…- el FM espera la respuesta de Utagai, el cual vacila un poco antes de decir-pero yo confió en el… él ha logrado proezas imposibles antes y estoy seguro que ahora podrá hacerlo- el FM al escuchar la respuesta piensa –(me pregunto… si eso será posible…).- Utagai sigue desarmando el aparato, y se ríe solo mientras piensa en su amigo en la tierra –(ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Amachi cuando vuelva a la tierra con este aparato… podremos hacer grandes cosas con esto… (Luego mira al cielo y suspira un poco) espero…poder volver...)- entonces una explosión se escucha y de inmediato suelta sus instrumentos -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- el FM dice –rápido Utagai…parece que tenemos visitas indeseables en el castillo…TRANSCODE- Utagai alza su V-Hunter y dice –Transcode 020 Cygnus Wing- y tras la transformación sale de habitación.

Al mismo tiempo que eso Juro miraba las estrellas desde su habitación mientras piensa en cierta jovencita que está en la tierra y dice su nombre en voz alta –Himeka… ¿que estará haciendo ahora?…- Wolf el cual tiene cierto parecido a War-Rock al hacer burlas a su compañero dice –ya empezaste a decir su nombre, nada mas falta que luego te pongas a alucinar con ella y tu bailando y haciendo cosas como bes…- entonces Juro se lanza sobre su compañero y le contesta –ni lo menciones…además…no estaba pensando en ella- Wolf se sonríe y dice –claro…si claro… entonces dices el nombre de una persona sin pensar en ella, eso es bastante raro… jajajaja- Juro se empieza a poner rojo y solo tartamudea diciendo – yo…no…bueno…si…SI…PENSABA EN ELLA…NO LO VOY A NEGAR.- el FM se carcajea mas fuerte mientras dice –anda… nunca dije que fuera algo malo pensar en la chica que te gusta (mientras alza lo que vendría a ser su dedo meñique)- Juro se pone más rojo y solo menciona – algún día me las pagaras…- el FM se ríe mas fuerte pero es interrumpido cuando escucha una explosión, a lo cual Juro se levanta rápidamente de su silla y menciona –eso…nos atacan…- -bien un poco de acción no nos vendria mal TRANSCODE JURO- el Jardinero alza su brazo mientras dice- Transcode 011 Wolf Woods- se transforma en su imponente forma EM y se lanzan por la ventana en busca del lugar de donde esa explosión se escucho.

Mientras ambos sucesos ocurrían un chico gordo y grande camina por los pasillo, se sonríe mucho y mira el "regalo" que Luna le diera y se acuerda de ella –Presidenta… ¿Qué estarán haciendo usted y Kizamaro ahora?...- en eso piensa el chico cuando su FM se materializa y solo comienza a decir –muuuuuu….tal vez este peleándose con alguien…esa chica es más agresiva que yo…- Gonta se ríe con muchas ganas, al FM le salen gotitas nerviosismo en su cabeza flameante mientras dice- no bromeo…seguro eso está haciendo…- Gonta se deja de reír y contesta con una gran sonrisa- estoy seguro que ella está deseando que todos estemos sanos y salvos y espera con mucha paciencia nuestro regreso- Taurus aun no se acostumbra a las emociones humanas y pregunta -¿crees que este preocupada por todos nosotros?- el chico sonríe y contesta- sin duda alguna…- entonces ambos guardan silencio unos instantes hasta que pasan a un lado de la habitación de Subaru y el chico dice –visitemos a Subaru…- el chico entonces abre la puerta y al entrar ve a Subaru recostado y a War-Rock a un lado de él chico sonríe y dice –hey…War-Rock – el AM al verlos solo dice –o…hola Gonta…hola cabeza flameante- el FM se molesta y con algo de furia contesta –no me llames así…tu…cabello de Erizo- el AM se molesta –no me salgas con esas bromas- Gonta ve como los extraterrestres se enfrascan en un combate de "ofensas" mientras el sonríe nerviosamente y ve que Subaru, debido al ruido que están haciendo War-Rock y Taurus se despierta-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el chico gordo sonríe –nada Subaru…es que vine a visitarte y estos 2 (mientras los apunta con su dedo pulgar) se pusieron a pelear…- Subaru se sonríe y simplemente dice –esos dos nunca cambian…jajaja…- eso ni lo dudes amigo- contesta Gonta y entonces Subaru aprovechando que su amigo esta allí le comenta algo-oye Gonta…quiero pedirte un favor- el mencionado asiente con la cabeza y pregunta -¿Qué necesitas amigo?- Subaru entonces le dice –por favor…si me llegase a suceder algo, te pido que protejas a Misora…te lo pido…- Gonta al oír eso mira a Subaru suspicazmente y pregunta-¿Qué te podría suceder?- Subaru contesta-no lo sé…pero te lo pido... si por alguna razón yo no puedo protegerla te pido que la cuides…- el chico se queda serio…y mira a su amigo el cual está en la cama y dice –claro…cuenta conmigo-Subaru se sonríe y solamente dice –gracias…Gonta- el chico gordo se rasca la cabeza y entonces se escucha una voz en la habitación –así que tu eres "Shooting Star Rockman"…- todos, incluidos los extraterrestres los cuales ya dejaron de pelear voltean a ver a todos los lados pero no ven a nadie, entonces Subaru pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?- la voz contesta –soy un servidor de mi amo Sirius… me llamo Moondestroyer…y vine por tus datos…- Gonta entonces contesta- no dejare que toques a mi amigo…vamos Taurus- el Fm se coloca a un lado de Gonta mientras dice –Transcode 005 Taurus Fire- y aparecen transformados en el gran toro, Moondestroyer se ríe –jajaja…patético…como si ustedes pudieran detenerme…- y entonces una especie de bomba cae del techo al verla rápidamente Gonta cubre a Subaru y una explosión ocurre.

Ambos salen disparados por una de las pared y entonces caen al piso de mala manera, War-Rock se aproxima a Subaru -¿estás bien muchacho?- el chico asiente con la cabeza y dice-si…pero aun me siento mareado… vamos War-Rock Transcode…-pero el AM contesta- tu cuerpo no podrá soportar más de lo que ya soporto hoy, no podemos…- entonces el ser dorado se coloca a un lado de War-Rock y con gran fuerza lo lanza contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente –¡War-Rock!- grita Subaru al ver a su amigo herido, el ser dorado se sigue acercando a Subaru, pero entonces una gran llamarada cubre a Moondestroyer- OX FIRE- dice Taurus Fire, pero ve como Moondestroyer sigue caminando como si nada atravez del fuego Gonta, dice- maldición…no funciona…- entonces ve como de la nada aparece frente a el Moondestroyer el cual rápidamente le da una patada a Taurus y sale disparado contra la pared y solo dice –"no molestes…basura"- entonces vuelve a tomar camino hacia Subaru cuando una gran cantidad de Plumas caen sobre él y Wolf toma a War-Rock y Subaru y los pone en un lugar más seguro, Cygnus rápidamente grita- Rápido…sácalos de aquí…- luego ve que Moondestroyer sigue intacto y entonces piensa –(por qué no funcionan nuestros ataques)- el EM lanza una patadas al aire y unas cuchillas se lanzan sobre Cygnus el cual al ver eso se eleva en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas y esquiva los ataques pero entonces Moondestroyer se coloca frente a Cygnus rápidamente y dice –basura…- le da una gran patada y luego se gira y le da otra –gah…- dice Cygnus entonces Moondestroyer se coloca por encima de Cygnus y le da un patada en el estomago haciendo que salga disparado a gran velocidad al piso y al impactar contra el Suelo Utagai pierde la transformación – dia…blos…es más fuerte…que Auriga- y pierde el conocimiento, Wolf al ver que 2 ya están fuera de combate se coloca rápidamente frente a Moondestroyer y trata de golpearlo con sus garras pero el EM simplemente se inclina un poco y evita el ataque, luego trata de golpearlo con una patada pero Wolf Woods evita el ataque cubriéndose con sus brazos, el FM intenta entonces darle un zarpazo en vertical, pero ve que Moondestroyer desaparece y solo dice –es…rápido- y Wolf apenas si logra evitar el ataque que viene de la parte superior, Moondestroyer se coloca frente a Wolf a la misma velocidad con la que se acerco a Cygnus y trata de darle una patada, Wolf la detiene, pero el EM se ríe y dice –toma…esto- y una gran cantidad de cuchillas caen del cielo y le dan de lleno a Wolf Woods, el cual solo dice…-cuando fue…que…- y cae al piso sin la transformación quedando inconsciente, Moondestroyer se sonríe y dice –ja…patéticos…- entonces se acerca a Subaru el cual solo dice –amigos…War-Rock…Misora…-el EM toma de la cabeza a Subaru-jo…un enclenque como tu trata de oponerse a nuestro "Dios"… patético- y entonces en ese momento Harp Note y Cepheus los cuales terminan de Subir las escalaras ven que Moondestroyer tiene a Subaru atrapado y como coloca una mano atravez de el chico el cual solo grita de dolor-noooooooo..duele…gah…¡gah!- y Misora al ver eso solo dice –Subaru-kun…SUBARU-KUN- Cepheus lanza un ataque con su espada pero Moon solo coloca una mano frente a la energía y desaparece, el rey se impresiona ante eso y dice –no…puede ser…- la chica saca su guitarra y lanza su shock note- pero no logra darle ni un solo tiro, porque todos los ataques desaparecen frente a él, -no puede ser…Subaru-kun- el chico que escucha la voz de Misora dice –Misora…hu..ye…- y queda inconsciente entonces Moondestroyer saca su mano del cuerpo de Subaru y en ella hay una gran cantidad de datos con ondas irregulares-perfecto…esto será más que suficiente…- luego suelta a Subaru el cual cae al piso de mala manera y luego Mira a Misora-o…tu eres Harp Note…tengo que decirte algo- la chica al ver a Subaru lastimado se enfurece y trata de darle con su Shock Note de nuevo a Moondestroyer pero los ataques no le dan- POR QUE NO FUNCIONAN- grita la chica y Moondestroyer contesta- es parte de mi habilidad, todo ataque que yo vea puedo desvanecerlo, es una de las maravillas que el Black Hole Server puede hacer… pero tengo que decir algo mas Harp Note y es que Sirius tiene un particular interés en ti y en este chico de aquí…pronto (mientras le enseña los datos que tiene en las manos) esta guerra estará a nuestro favor… jaja…- pero entonces es interrumpido cuando un gran toro lo un fuerte golpe de costado y sale disparado contra la pared, Misora se asombra y solo dice –Taurus- el toro cae de rodillas –tal vez ataques que vez puedes evitarlos pero no los que no puedes ver…- pero entonces Gonta pierde la transformación y cae cansado al piso, pero rápidamente toma a Subaru y lo lleva a un lado de Harp Note, la chica al ver a Subaru lastimado dice -Subaru-kun…por favor…reacciona- el rey también-vamos Subaru…esto no es nada para ti despierta- el chico reacciona y dice –discúlpenme…por no poder…ayudarlos…- y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Misora se aterra pero Lyra le dice –tranquila no está dañado…- entonces Moondestroyer que se levanta de entre los escombros de donde se estrello dice-vaya…(un poco de sangre cae de su mejilla derecha) no esperaba ese ataque, y muchacha tranquilízate, ya te dije que tu y ese chico son del interés de Sirius, Cepheus pregunta-¿interés?- el EM se empieza a reír y le dice –así es…quiere jugar con ustedes 2…Harp Note y Rockman… por ahora me retiro (y se agacha haciendo una especie de reverencia) pronto nos veremos se los aseguro…jajaja- y entonces desaparece en el aire dejando a Harp Note, Cepheus y Gonta con una cara en shock.

Tras eso acontecimientos el Rey con la ayuda de Misora llevan a todos a sus habitaciones, mientras que a Subaru lo deja en la de Misora, el rey le comenta a la chica –yo estaré vigilando el castillo por si acaso ese sujeto intenta infiltrarse otra vez… tu cuida a Subaru- la chica asiente con la cabeza a la vez que le da las gracias y ve como el Rey se va de la habitación, Misora y Lyra se colocan a un lado de ambos varones y ambas miran con preocupación a ambos -¿Por qué cada vez que algo sucede tú tienes que ser el que resulta dañado?- dice la muchacha mientras la FM mira a War-Rock y con sus duras palabras(típicas de ella hacia el AM) –idiota…no quiero que me vuelvas a preocupar así…¿me oyes?…War-Rock…- el AM se despierta justo cuando escucha los reproches y dice –ja…por eso es que odio a las mujeres…- al escuchar a su amigo despertar Lyra se lanza sobre él y lo abraza haciendo que el poderos AM se sonroja y diga –Lyra…ya tranquila estoy bien- -lo sé idiota… lo sé…- Misora se sonríe al ver a War-Rock bien y entonces ve que Subaru también comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- la chica al escuchar a Subaru se lanza sobre él y de inmediato le comenta lo que sucedió-me alegro que estés bien…(reprimiendo las lagrimas)el tipo que vino a atacarte desapareció…tomo unos datos de ti y se fue… los demás están a salvo en sus habitaciones todos están bien solo tienen unas leves heridas…- la chica se queda seria al ver a Subaru tratar de levantarse –ya veo…(el chico tiene una cara de preocupación) yo no pude ayudarles…- la chica replica-Subaru tu no podías hacer nada… ya has peleado muchas veces en un solo día (mientras reprime las lágrimas) no quiero te expongas a más de lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar…-el chico mira a Misora y recuerda lo que el acaba de descubrir(que ella lo ama) la mira y le sonríe –lo sé…discúlpame Misora-chan…- -no tienes por qué disculparte- el chico responde –claro que si...cualquier cosa que yo haga y te haga sentir mal (mientras que se acerca a la chica y eso la sonroja) es motivo más que suficiente para disculparme contigo- la chica se le queda viendo y ve que los ojos de Subaru han cambiado, la ven de una manera diferente, de una manera que la hace sentir extrañamente nerviosa y a la vez feliz, el chico le lanza una sonrisa y ella le sonríe al y entonces son interrumpidos por War-Rock –Oye Subaru…creo que tendremos que…-pero Lyra le tapa la boca a War-rock y dice –¿si vas a hablar con Subaru será mañana ahora TU Y EL TIENEN QUE DESCANSAR no es así Misora?- la chica se ríe y dice-tienes razón Lyra así que Subaru-kun…no intentes…nada…sospechoso…(y mirándolo de manera bastante provocativa haciendo que el chico se ponga nervioso)-claro…Misora-chan…aunque (mientras sonríe) me alegra ver que no pierdes lo que más me agrada de ti…tu gran sonrisa y alegría- la chica se sonroja y dice-bien…esto…gracias…vas a dormir aquí conmigo, y War-Rock con Lyra…- el chico al escuchar eso junto con War-Rock dicen al unisonó-¿QUE?- la chica dice –es que…tu habitación fue destruida así que (con un sonrojo) le pedí a Cepheus que te trajera a mi habitación, y aquí dormirás…- el chico se sonroja un poco y dice…-claro..si(es la primera vez que voy a dormir junto a mujer que no sea mi mama)- War-Rock solo piensa –(o diablos…ahora tendré que pasar toda la noche con Lyra…)- -se que estas pensando War-Rock y si…tendrás que soportarme toda la noche (con una risa picara)- War-Rock solo añade su típica frase –por eso odio a las mujeres- y todos se ríen olvidando por un rato el peligro que esta por cernirse sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole Moondestroyer se presenta ante Sirius y Apollo.

-señor Sirius…aquí están…los datos que le prometí- los datos son jalados hacia Sirius, el cual al tocarlos dice –hermoso…son hermosos…llenos de tanto odio hacia Rockman y sus amigos…perfecto…con esto (mientras sonríe inocentemente) podre crear mi pequeño ejército para acabar con los patéticos FM y así…tener entre mis manos a Rockman y Harp Note- al escuchar eso ultimo Apollo vuelve a sentir esa furia que sintió cuando Sirius menciono que quería a Rockman como su nuevo juguete –(maldita sea…no me interesa lo que Sirius piense…pero ese tal Rockman debe desaparecer)- Sirius se levanta y le dice a Apollo- en 2 días atacaras a los FM con este ejercito que voy a crear, así que vale más que te comportes Apollo, no quiero que hagas nada imprudente- al decir eso una gran cantidad de energía hace que Apollo se arrodille y diga tartamudeando-claro…Sirius…sama- el EM desaparece al igual que Moondestroyer y Apollo solo piensa- (lo siento Sirius…pero yo no tolero a ese tal Rockman…).

Devuelta a FM Subaru tiene un pequeño "problema" en sus pensamientos-(no se qué tantos días vayan a pasar antes de que vuelvan a atacar, así que tengo que ponerme a entrenar)-ese es el pensamiento de Subaru el cual esta acostado a un lado de Misora la cual lo tiene Abrazado y su rostro esta cerca de él, al sentir la respiración de Misora, su Corazón, y todos sus músculos mientras la chica se mueve un poco el chico dice –te juro Misora-chan…que no dejare que nada te pase… y yo también te quiero tanto como tú a mi…- luego el chico acaricia levemente el cabello de ella y añade-y por eso mañana War-rock y yo…entrenaremos duro…-. La chica en sueños dice –Subaru-kun…- y el chico se sonríe ante ello y antes de dormirse dice-hasta en sus sueños…estoy…realmente…me quiere tanto…-. Y finalmente se duerme

La batalla más importante de Subaru Hoshikawa está por comenzar… ¿será capaz de cambiar el futuro?, ¿o está destinado a desaparecer como todas las estrellas fugases cuando cumplen su cometido?…eso lo sabremos en 2 días mas, el futuro de Misora y del universo… ¡están en manos de Rockman!

-maldito Sirius…pronto conocerás mi furia.- Dice una voz la cual toma el mismo camino que tomo el equipo Ryuusei a FM.

_**Ufff aquí tienen un capitulo mas, disculpen si lo coloque mas tarde de lo habitual pero ando enfermo (jodida gripa D:) y pues me tarde mas en escribirlo por los dolores de cabeza que tenia.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo se enfoco en algo importante, la recolección de datos de Subaru…y eso no son buenas noticias para el equipo de Rockman.**_

_**No vayan a pensar que no les prestó la debida atención a Utagai, Juro y Gonta, pronto ellos serán esenciales en esta historia**_

_**Y bueno. Ya ustedes deduzcan quien es el que va a FM xD**_

_**Bueno nos vemos, y esperen pronto el siguiente cap **_

_**p.d lean el fic de Megaman Strikeforce Pegasus Leo y Dragon de Lord Of Fantasy 27 vaya risas que me he llevado con el cap que puso recientemente y le externo mi felicitacion, tiene una imaginacion increible saludos desde mexico camarada  
**_


	15. Capitulo 14 Un Entrenamiento al Limite

Un Entrenamiento al Limite (la determinacion de Subaru)

_**El fracaso no me sobrecogerá si mi determinación por alcanzar el éxito es lo suficientemente poderosa.**_

Amanece en el planeta FM Subaru el cual durmió muy bien en compañía de Misora, se despierta primero que ella y es que, en su mente hay una sola cosa "entrenar" el chico se le ha ocurrido una idea para ser más fuerte es por ello, que sin hacer ruido logra levantarse de la cama y le habla a War-Rock tocándole lo que vendría a ser su hombro, cuando el AM se despierta ve que Subaru pone en su boca el dedo índice indicando que guarde silencio, el AM le hace caso y ambos salen sin decir nada de la habitación, ya afuera caminan unos pasos y en las escaleras es cuando comienzan a hablar.

-chico ¿Por qué tan temprano? Además ¿Por qué no querías que se enteraran las chicas?- Subaru simplemente contesta- vamos con Cepheus… y sabrás que vamos a hacer- el AM ve a Subaru a los ojos y los nota "diferentes" el AM se ríe por que conoce esa mirada y dice-parece que tienes algo en mente…de acuerdo veamos qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido Subaru-.

Ambos llegan entonces a la sala del trono donde el Rey Cepheus mira con preocupación hacia una ventana, el chico al ver eso también observa y ve que en el cielo empieza a formarse "eso" lo mismo que War-Rock miro anoche entonces el chico camina a Cepheus y lo saluda-buenos días Cepheus- el FM sale de sus pensamientos y saluda a su amigo-buenos días Subaru…War-Rock- tras eso el chico se acerca más y se pone a un lado de el rey War-Rock detrás de ellos –así que… el Black Hole se está acercando- dice Subaru, es lo que los 3 han visto en el cielo, el Rey asiente con la cabeza y dice –si…aparentemente viene mas rápido, yo estimaba un mes para que llegara hasta la zona donde nos absorbería, pero…veo que a acelerado su paso…mis hombres han hecho cálculos y aparentemente en 2 semanas será el final de nuestro mundo.- el rey se queda serio al decir eso pero Subaru contesta-esto no será el final de FM eso te lo aseguro amigo- -así es vamos a hacer pedazos a ese tal Sirius- añade War-Rock, el Rey ve a ambos y observa las ondas como lo hizo con Misora y se sonríe- ustedes…realmente son interesantes…- Subaru se le queda viendo y pregunta -¿Por qué somos interesante?- el rey añade-porque son los primeros seres que conozco que logran fusionarse al 100%... tu sabes muy bien que las ondas de tu cerebro y War-Rock tienen que tener ¿cierta coordinación no es así?- el chico asiente y War-Rock igual- ustedes tienen una sincronización perfecta con sus sentimientos… en su caso es el "valor y el amor a sus amigos"- el chico dice-así es…yo quiero a todos, a mis padres, a mis amigos en la tierra, a quienes han venido a ayudarme a Misora-chan…- War-Rock añade-yo comparto con Subaru el deseo de cuidar a todos, ya son parte de mi familia- el rey sonríe y dice –son los mismos sentimientos que hacen que Misora se una con Lyra- Subaru al oír eso pregunta -¿de qué habla?- el Rey dice –ayer Misora vino a pedirme que la entrenara y la hiciera más fuerte, le puse una prueba para que descubriera que sentimiento le hacía falta para alcanzar su potencial máximo, y descubrió que es el valor… el Amor lo tiene arraigado muy fuerte en su corazón- el chico no evita tener un leve sonrojo cuando escucha eso ultimo y añade-así que…Misora estuvo entrenando…ya veo…- el rey añade-si pero aun no logra la fusión al 100% necesita tener un balance entre el amor y el valor…mientras no logre el balance como tú y War-Rock no lograra el 100%...- Subaru se sonríe y dice –estoy seguro…que ella lo lograra- el rey sonríe y añade-veo que le tienes confianza- el chico también dice –ella fue mi primer amiga…así que confió plenamente en ella(además de que…la amo…)- Rey Cepheus sonríe y dice –y dime…¿Qué se te ofrece amigo?- -así es Subaru que venias a preguntarle al rey- añade War-Rock, el chico entonces sale de sus pensamientos y dice –necesito que me diga un lugar donde podemos entrenar War-Rock y yo- el Rey mira a los ojos a Subaru y detecta lo mismo que War-Rock-esa mirada…veo que tienes mucha determinación amigo…está bien…tras mi castillo esta un gran lugar despoblado no hay seres vivos en esa área así que podrías entrenar allí sin que nadie te moleste- el chico asiente y dice –Gracias Rey Cepheus… algo mas…por favor no le diga a nadie donde me encuentro, lo que pienso hacer es muy peligroso y no quiero a nadie cerca- el Rey asiente con la cabeza y entonces el chico alzando su brazo dice -TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- y tras el destello se fusiona con War-Rock y dice –vamos…amigo… - - claro Subaru…- y ambos salen del castillo por una ventana y usando el Harp Noise se mueven rápidamente en la dirección que Cepheus les dijo, el Rey al ver a Rockman con tanta determinación solo dice –estamos en sus manos…amigos… estoy seguro que ustedes podrán salvarnos- mientras ve hacia arriba y vuelve a mirar el Black Hole que lentamente se acerca a FM.

El chico avanza por 5 minutos y entonces llegan a la zona que Cepheus les comento al llegar desactivan el Harp Noise y entonces War-Rock se materializa y pregunta –y vienen…¿Qué idea tienes en mente chico?- Subaru sonríe y dice –veras…War-Rock- entonces el chico le explica su idea al AM y entonces el extraterrestre dice –interesante…pero será algo muy difícil de lograr- el chico sonríe y dice –intentémoslo no perdemos nada con probar mi idea- el AM asiente se introduce de nuevo en Rockman y el chico grita- Finalized…BLACK ACE(recordemos que con el invento de Amachi Subaru tiene acceso al ruido de la tierra)- cuando se termina de transformar dice –bien…empecemos…

Mientras eso ocurría en el castillo del Rey Cepheus una chica de cabello rojo y con ojos verdes despierta de su sueño.

-Subaru-kun…buenos días- dice la chica al tiempo que abre sus ojos y ve que el chico no está junto a ella-¿Subaru-kun?- la chica rápidamente se levanta y se pone sus botas y le habla a Lyra rápidamente-Lyra…no está Subaru-kun- la FM también abre los ojos y dice –tampoco War-Rock… esos 2 seguro están planeando algo- la chica inmediatamente sale de la habitación junto con la FM se dirigen a donde esta Cepheus.

Al llegar ambas a la habitación del trono ve que todos están reunidos, Gonta con Taurus, Juro con Wolf, Utagai con Cygnus, al verla llegar el Rey sonríe y la invita- pasa Misora… tu también Lyra las estábamos esperando- la chicas se ponen a un lado de Gonta y Taurus entonces el rey comienza a hablar.

-los he mandando llamar por que hemos recibido una señal de la tierra-todos se quedan en shock cuando escuchan eso y Utagai dice –así es… (Luego se acerca a una pantalla y comienza a mover unos aparatos) es una señal enviada desde el cuartel general así que… (Entonces en la pantalla aparece Daigo) supongo que tienen noticias que darnos-.

Al decir eso Daigo habla –hola a todos… tengo un mensaje que darles…- todos escuchan con atención –ayer notamos una infiltración en el sistema que los envió a FM, y me temo que no son buenas noticias- todos se quedan en silencio hasta que Misora pregunta -¿Quién pudo infiltrarse en el sistema de la satella police? ¿no se supone que es el más seguro del mundo?- Daigo asiente con la cabeza- buena pregunta Misora…pero quien lo hizo tiene conocimientos "mas allá de los que nosotros tenemos"- Misora entonces al pensar en alguien que tiene más conocimientos que los actuales de los Aparatos de ondas, viene a su mente un nombre de alguien que es capaz de hacer eso, pero Daigo añade-creemos que es Solo…- al escuchar eso Misora y Gonta dicen –no…entonces…no puede ser…- Juro y Utagai miran a los chicos y Cepheus como leyendo la mente de ambos adultos les pregunta a los chicos-ese tal Solo…¿son malas noticias?- la chica asiente con la cabeza –ese chico puede hacer EM wave change sin ningún compañero FM o Wizard, además de que es muy poderoso, es tan fuerte como Rockman (al decir eso aprieta sus puños) y…-entonces Gonta termina la frase –quiere matar a Subaru- al decir Gonta eso Misora se pone más nerviosa, y es que como es obvio aun tiene recuerdos de cómo Rockman y Burai_**(notas del autor: alter ego de Solo, también se podría poner Bly pero según me explicaron Burai es el nombre correcto)**_ pelearon a muerte en el Bermuda Maze, Rockman arriesgo su vida contra él cuando vio que ella era herida por Burai, la chica entonces respira profundo y escucha el resto de la explicación del señor Hoshikawa.

-no sabemos con que objetivo vaya a FM, pero les pido que tengan precaución(el señor mira que su hijo no está en los alrededores y pregunta) ¿Dónde está Subaru?- la chica se pone más nerviosa al saber que el chico no está cerca y que puede ser atacado por Solo en cualquier momento y entonces Cepheus contesta- el está entrenando Daigo…esta en un lugar secreto, esta mañana vino a pedirme un lugar donde entrenar…así que él está a salvo y por eso no pudo venir- el señor Hoshikawa sonríe al saber que su hijo busca la forma de hacerse más fuerte y dice –bien…cuando el vuelva envíale mis saludos y a todos ustedes…les deseo suerte, nos comunicaremos en cuanto podamos de nuevo- y la señal se corta, Misora al oír que Subaru está entrenando le pregunta al Rey- ¿Dónde está Subaru-kun exactamente?- el Rey mira a Misora y le contesta –el me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde entrenaría, según parece lo que está intentando hacer algo arriesgado si hay personas cerca- la chica solo aprieta sus puños y dice –entiendo…gracias Rey Cepheus- la chica toma camino rumbo a su habitación y Lyra va tras ella en silencio, los demás ven que la chica está preocupada de mas y Juro le dice al rey-¿no cree que debería decirle donde esta el?- el rey replica-no…le prometí a Subaru que no le diría nada a nadie…y pienso cumplirlo…además lo que él está haciendo es por el bien de todos- Gonta contesta a eso –Cepheus entiendo lo de la promesa, pero no solo ella, todos estamos preocupados por lo que Subaru está haciendo, si dice que es peligroso creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- Utagai añade –si…para eso somos amigos- pero rey se mantiene firma-lo siento…no puedo decirles donde esta…discúlpenme- todos miran al rey y aceptan sus disculpas aunque no de muy buena manera pero las aceptan y toman camino a sus habitaciones.

Pasan 3 horas, Misora la cual no se queda tranquila al saber que Solo puede andar por los alrededores le dice a Lyra –Transcode…- pero Lyra le dice –Misora…Subaru quería estar solo para entrenar, no crees que si vamos a donde está el, solo interrumpiríamos lo que él esté planeando- la chica contesta- no…no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que Solo está por aquí cerca, el es demasiado peligroso y lo sabes Lyra- la FM recuerda cuando ellas y Solo tuvieron un combate en el laberinto y como quedaron gravemente heridas y de no ser por Subaru y War-Rock tal vez hubieran muerto, pero la FM vuelve a decir –lo sé…pero…pero…ellos quieren estar solos, confiemos en ellos.- la chica sigue sin estar de acuerdo con eso y entonces le dice a Lyra- amiga…Subaru es todo para mi…te lo pido…ayúdame.- la FM suspira y dice, -de acuerdo- la chica le sonríe –Gracias(luego alza su mano) Transcode 004 Harp Note- y la chica se transforma y sube al techo rápidamente y usando su habilidad, la cual consiste en detectar las ondas que emiten todos los seres nota la frecuencia de Subaru y solo dice -por allí- y se dirigen en la misma dirección que Rockman tomo.

Mientras tanto en esas 3 Horas Subaru y War-Rock no han perdido el ritmo y han entrenado durísimo y la gran cantidad de cráteres hechos en el piso lo demuestran fácilmente.

-gah- dice Subaru cuando pierde la transformación y cae al piso, War-Rock se acerca a él y rápidamente trata de levantarlo -¿estás bien chico?- Subaru asiente y dice –hagámoslo de nuevo- pero AM replica- llevamos 50 intentos… y no hemos progresado desde el primer intento… es demasiado poder…-pero el chico contesta-entonces tenemos que acostumbrarnos a usar más energía War-Rock, es el único método que tenemos para hacernos más fuertes, tenemos que seguir intentando- el AM simplemente se queda serio y dice –bien…hagámoslo de nuevo- el chico se vuelve a transformar en Rockman y justo cuando hace eso siente la presencia de alguien y activa la battle card Sword y rápidamente evita el ataque de la espada del enemigo, luego Rockman toma distancia y solo dice –Burai- y efectivamente Burai se encuentra parado en el mismo lugar donde Rockman estaba el rival de Rockman solo contesta con un simple gruñido e intenta atacar a Rockman de nuevo, pero Subaru rápidamente se lanza al ataque primero y logra contener a LaPlace y hacer que Burai caiga de pie más atrás, luego activa la Giga card Mili kick y trata de patear a Burai pero el logra detener con sus puños todas las patadas de Rockman y lanza un puñetazo el cual nuestro héroe azul logra evitar pero entonces ve que Burai está sobre él y simplemente dice –Burai Break…- y lanza un poderoso ataque con su espada sobre Rockman el cual rápidamente usa la carta Barrier y logra detener el primer golpe, luego el chico usa la Harp Noise y aprovechando la velocidad de dicha transformación se aleja de Burai, cuando el mencionado se pone de pie ve la forma de Rockman y solo dice – esa forma es la misma que la de esa chica que intento detenerme hace tiempo…basura…- y luego baja su espada indicando que ya no quiere pelear Rockman al ver eso cambia a su forma normal como Rockman y solo dice -¿Qué haces aquí?- Burai solo lo mira seriamente y le dice –yo podría preguntar lo mismo, pero sería perder mi tiempo…- Rockman solo dice –Burai…- el poderoso Rival de Rockman le hace una advertencia-a Sirius no lo tocaras tu…EL ES MIO- esa es la sentencia de Burai LaPlace vuelve a unirse a el poderoso EM, Rockman al escuchar el nombre de Sirius de los labios de Burai simplemente pregunta -¿Qué ocurre con Sirius? ¿lo conoces?- Burai contesta – mi civilización tiene cierta historia con el…- -Mu…- menciona Rockman secamente, Burai vuelve a Mirar a Rockman y se lo advierte de nuevo-no te metas en mi camino, si lo haces tendré que matarte…aunque después de que me encargue de Sirius vendré por ti…Hoshikawa Subaru, y tu también War-Rock- y con un rápido movimiento desaparece Rockman solo dice- que demonios…¿Por qué el estará aquí?…- War-Rock saca de los pensamientos a Subaru cuando el AM le dice –olvídalo chico luego nos encargaremos de el además, tenemos compañía…y esta vez son 2 chicas…- Subaru se pone nervioso al igual que su amigo porque saben muy bien quienes son esas 2 y al poco tiempo frente a él aparece Harp Note con una cara muy seria.

-Rockman- dice la chica visiblemente "molesta" Subaru se pone nervioso y eso hace que War-Rock también se ponga igual y dice –hola…Misora-chan…- -nada de "hola"¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme? ¿no sabes lo mucho que me has preocupado estas últimas horas?- la chica se voltea algo indignada haciendo que el chico se ponga más nervioso y le comente a War-Rock-(¿Qué hago?...) el AM solo dice su frase –por eso odio a las mujeres- el chico se golpea la cabeza y entonces se le ocurre una idea se acerca a Harp Note y se coloca frente a ella, la chica lo ve y el chico se quita el casco y agachando su cabeza (como lo hacen los japoneses cuando hacen una reverencia)dice - lo siento Misora-chan…realmente discul…- pero la chica coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza y le dice –no te nuevas…que aun no te perdono- el chico se queda serio y entonces escucha hablar a Misora- Subaru-kun…entiendo que quieras hacer esto solo y que quieras hacerte más fuerte, pero debiste decirme donde estarías, tu padre envió un mensaje de la tierra parece que Solo está aquí, y…tengo miedo de que venga a atacarte, por eso es que estoy aquí, así por eso… te pido que me digas a dónde vas todo el tiempo, cuando no te vi hoy en la cama conmigo (eso hace que ambos se sonrojen) me preocupe…así que te lo pido, si quieres que te perdone dime que harás eso.- el chico el cual se está cansando de estar en esa posición solo dice –lo siento…y lo hare Misora-chan(pero no puedo decirte que Solo ya estuvo aquí…lo siento)…te lo prometo- la chica se sonríe y deja que Rockman se ponga derecho y luego ella quitándose su casco le da un beso en la mejilla el chico se pone rojo y la mencionada Harp Note igual –bien…entonces me voy- dice la chica mientras se coloca el casco y le dice –no llegues tarde…quiero…decirte algo hoy en la noche (mientras se sonroja) – el chico dice –claro…allí estaré- y ve como la chica se mueve rápidamente, luego él se coloca el casco y War-Rock le dice –gaaaah… que desagradable…me sentí tan lleno de "amor" cuando sentiste el beso de ella- dice War-Rock pero el chico se sonríe y dice –"yo me sentí bien…" bueno sigamos entrenando War-Rock- el AM asiente y vuelven a hacer finalización y tratan de hacer "eso" de nuevo mientras Subaru piensa –(¿qué me querrá decir Misora-chan?)- la chica que va en camino al castillo de Cepheus dice –Lyra…dime donde esta ese lugar del que me hablaste…- la FM sonríe y dice –ven…es por aquí- la chica toma un desvió mientras se dirige al lugar que Lyra le menciono y es observada por Solo el cual está sobre una colina viendo como se mueve y dice –tanto él como ella…son igual de patéticos.- luego mira al cielo y ve el hoyo negro que se acerca lentamente –en 2 semanas esa cosa estará aquí…justo en el tiempo en que podre tomar eso de Sirius- el chico se transforma en Burai y desaparece sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras tanto Rockman tiene "problemas" –¡gah!- y vuelve a perder la transformación –Subaru descansemos ya es suficiente si sigues así te vas a dañar mas- el chico dice –no…tenemos que lograrlo si no lo hacemos no podremos defender a todos… tenemos que seguir(mientras respira agitadamente)además ya hemos progresado un poco…- el AM dice –de acuerdo…si tu lo dice- y vuelven a intentar hacer lo que Subaru planea

¿Qué es lo que Misora le quiere decir a Subaru? ¿qué es lo que Solo quiere de Sirius?¿y que planea Subaru para hacerse más fuerte? Eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos

Falta un Día y 12 horas…para la batalla que define todo.

_**Bueno otro capitulo del fic este si lo puse a una hora mas decente xD ya me siento mejor de mi gripa xD.**_

_**Bueno en este capitulo ya introduje a Solo (si fans…griten que ya llego xD) y creanme que sera fundamental.**_

_**Y pues bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo con paciencia que viene cargado de "amor" bueno ya saben a que me refiero xDD.**_

_**Un dato mas recientemente me jugue el crossover de Megaman Battle Network opereta shooting Star, y aunque es genial jugar otra vez tan buen juego, no quede conforme con la aparicion de Subaru y Misora en la historia asi que por eso he decido hacer un fic basado en el plot de dicho juego, obio a mi manera, asi que cuando termine este fic empezare con esa historia sin falta xD (nada como ver a Rockman junto a Netto y Subaru como Rockman Shooting star peleando codo a codo para salvar a Misora,a Meiru y Roll xD)**_

_**Bueno eso seria todo por ahora…nos vemos**_

_**p.d lean el fic de el camarada Lord of Fantasy 27 "megaman strikeforce leo pegasus dragon" creanme que ver a omega decir palabrotas mata de risa xD**_

_**algo mas, la escena donde Subaru se inclina a pedir perdon y Misora evita que levante la cabeza (traten de durar en esa posicion algunos minutos veran que si cansa xD) la saque del manga de D gray Man es de los primeros capitulos donde Allen trata de pedirle perdon a Lenalee y la chica le pone una bolsa llena de comida sobre la nuca para evitar que se levante xD.**_


	16. Capitulo 15 Una Declaracion de Amor

Una Confesión Bajo Las Estrellas.

_**Bajo estas hermosas estrellas**_

_**Que significan tanto para mí**_

_**Quiero decirte unas palabras**_

_**Y son "te quiero solo para mí"**_

_**(Por Naruichi).**_

Pasan 8 horas desde que Burai tuvo su encuentro personal con Rockman, nuestro Héroe azul sigue entrenando lleva 11 horas seguidas de su extenuante entrenamiento y parece que ha logrado progresar algo, y por ende están en un pequeño descanso

-lo hemos logrado War-Rock (dice con una voz llena de cansancio)- el AM simplemente contesta – si…pero solo dura 1 minuto chico y eso no es suficiente…- lo sé…pero al menos ya logramos la primera parte, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en mantenernos más tiempo así- el AM asiente con la cabeza y luego le dice a Subaru- oye chico… ¿no tienes hambre?- Subaru lo piensa unos segundos y su estomago comienza a hacer esos clásicos gruñidos y solo dice –jejeje…creo que si- el AM solo pone su mano en su cara y dice –bueno... ya te pareces a Gonta con esos gruñidos de estomago…jajaja- Subaru también se ríe y contesta- bueno…hagamos Transcode y vayámonos al castillo- War-Rock mira al chico y le dice –claro- luego entra en el V-hunter y el chico alzando su brazo dice su código- TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- luego de la transformación añade-NOISE FORM CHANGE…HARP NOISE-y el tras el cambio a su velocidad máxima se dirige al castillo FM.

Mientras eso ocurría, Misora la cual para no tener tanta "tensión" estuvo practicando la canción que escribió la noche anterior, lo hace en su cuarto mientras nerviosamente espera el regreso de Subaru.

-Subaru-kun- es lo que sale de la boca de la jovencita, Lyra quien a estado escuchando con mucha atención la canción de Misora dice –es…hermosa…es una de las canciones más hermosas que has hecho Misora- la chica voltea a ver a su amiga y con una sonrisa dice –gracias…bueno tengo una excelente inspiración…-Lyra entonces pregunta- ¿se la cantaras hoy?- la chica aprieta un poco su guitarra y solo suelta un-no lo se…- Lyra hace ojos entrecerrados y le dice a Misora- bueno Misora…ya tienes todo listo, te mostré el lugar, y la hora perfecta para ir, solo falta tu determinación…¿se lo dirás si o no?- la chica ante la presión de su amiga solo sonríe nerviosamente y Lyra se pone nerviosa también –bueno…supongo que no es algo tan fácil, sobre todo con alguien tan despistado para el amor como Subaru- la chica se sonríe y dice – así son los hombres…- Lyra se ríe y añade- o son agresivos…- y ambas se ríen a costillas de War-Rock y Subaru, pero tras recuperar la compostura Lyra le dice-bueno…¿entonces qué planeas para esta noche?- Misora le sonríe a Lyra y le dice –pues pasármela genial con Subaru… además parece que no comió nada hoy… ese Subaru…así que (mientras toma de su mesa el mismo casco que uso ayer) le preparare algo delicioso- y dicho eso se lo pone y comienza a imaginar diversas comidas Lyra al ver la creatividad de Misora solo dice –vaya que una chica enamorada puede lograr muchas cosas- la chica solo se sonroja y termina de imaginar las cosas y colocando el casco a un lado solo dice –ven pronto…Subaru-kun…-.

Mientras tanto Subaru a llegado a la habitación del trono y extrañamente esta estornudando mucho-aaaaachu…- y War-Rock al ver eso saca unas carcajadas…-jajajajaja seguro cierta chica de cabello rojo está pensando en ti- el chico solo le contesta –jaja…gracioso…muy gracioso…solo espero el día en que Lyra te tenga de "esclavo" y sabes muy bien a que me refiero- War-Rock se pone nervioso y contesta- todo menos eso…TODO MENOS ESO- y Subaru al ver suplicar a War-Rock también se ríe muchísimo cuando por las risas de Subaru la mencionada Misora baja las escaleras y el chico al verla por alguna razón se pone "tenso" y no es esa tensión que uno siente cuando algo malo esta por suceder, sino mas bien, la tensión previo a un acontecimiento inesperado-hola…Subaru-kun- dice Misora War-Rock al ver a Lyra también tiene un extraño presentimiento y decide "huir" al V-hunter de Subaru, el chico el cual quedo solo ante 2 chicas con intenciones bastantes obvias el chico dice –hola…Misora-chan… ¿pasa algo?- Subaru pregunta eso ultimo con algo de nervios y es que la mirada de Misora sobre el en cierta manera lo pone "incomodo" y la chica dice –esto…quiero salir contigo esta noche…Lyra me mostro un lugar y quisiera que vinieras conmigo…(sonrojada)- el chico al ver que solo es eso "salir" dice –claro…por supuesto Misora-chan…- la chica sonríe y le dice –entonces…te veo en mi cuarto en 10 minutos…- y Misora se va rápidamente subiendo las escaleras dejando a Subaru y War-Rock confundidos -¿Qué demonios fue esto?- dice War-Rock materializándose de nuevo, el chico solo dice –no lo se…(será que…quiere…no…no creo que…además tengo que ser yo…el que haga eso…)- el chico entonces dice –mejor preparemos nos- -¿ah?- es la respuesta de War-Rock el chico dice –si…tengo que arreglarme…no quiero ir todo sucio a donde quiera que Misora me vaya a llevar, así que vamos a algún lugar para cambiarme- War-Rock solo dice- bueno…si tu lo dices- el chico toma camino en dirección a donde se supone deben estar sus cosas y piensa –(creo…hoy tengo que decírselo)-.

Pasan los 10 minutos y Subaru consiguió un buen cambio de ropa y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y toca la puerta de la habitación de Misora, al tocar la puerta la chica abre y Subaru observa que sobre la mesa esta una especie de canasto y la chica sonriendo le dice –hola…vamos entonces…- el chico asiente con la cabeza, se quiere acercar al canasto pero Misora lo toma de la mano y le dice –no puede ver lo que hay (sonríe) es una sorpresa para ti y para War-Rock- ambos se ponen nerviosos y solo dicen –claro…- Misora añade- entonces…Transcode- pero cuando se van a transformar Lyra le dice a la chica- tu guitarra…no la olvides…- la chica fulmina con la mirada a Lyra y entre queriendo y no toma su guitarra, Subaru prefiere no preguntar nada y entonces dice-bueno…Transcode- la chica asiente –TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- -TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- y cuando se transforman, ambos salen por la ventana del cuarto de Misora y rápidamente la chica le dice a Rockman-por aquí…- y el chico poniéndose detrás de ella la sigue en silencio.

Tras 10 minutos la chica dice –aquí es…- y rápidamente la chica hace un salto y sube a una especie de colina grande, Rockman también brinca y cae a un lado de Harp Note, la chica quita su transformación al igual que Subaru y entonces es cuando la chica sonriendo le dice – espero te guste…- y señala hacia el cielo, el chico voltea a ver y solo dice-wow…-.

Lo que ve Subaru es impresionante, ve una gran cantidad de nebulosas dispersas en el cielo, amarillas, rojas, verdes, rosas y azules, luego también observa la infinita cantidad de estrellas que tiene el cielo y queda completamente anonadado ante ello, el chico voltea a ver a Misora y con una gran sonrisa le dice –gracias…Misora-chan…es hermoso…- la chica le sonríe y le dice –pensé que te gustaría, Lyra me dio la idea…y además…- la chica entonces saca del canasto la comida que imagino y le dice –esto…es lo que yo se hace mejor…cuando mi mama murió…y te conocí a ti, decidí aprender a cocinar y tratar de valerme por mi misma, y esto es lo que mejor me queda a mi... espero te guste Subaru-kun…- el chico ve la comida y observa un gran tazón de rameen con un pedazo de carne dentro del, bolas de arroz, sushi, y también una especie de té, el chico sonríe y dice-muchas gracias Misora-chan…que bueno se ve todo esto (entonces el estomago del chico gruñe) y tengo mucha hambre…jejeje- la chica lo mira con suspicacia y le dice -¿no comiste nada cierto?- el chico contesta meneando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, la chica entonces hace que Subaru se siente en una manta que ella coloca previamente y le dice-come…Subaru-kun- el chico dice-y…¿tu no vas a comer?- la chica contesta- si…yo también quiero comer contigo- la chica se sienta a un lado de Subaru y eso de cierta manera hace que el chico empiece a sentirse tenso –(tengo que decírselo...)- la chica piensa –(¿cómo le hago para decírselo?…) y ambos con el mismo pensamiento comienzan a comer.

Mientras comen cierta "FM" se mete en el V-hunter de Subaru sin que él se dé cuenta, y adentro tiene una muy leve charla con War-Rock.

-oye tu… ¿qué demonios piensas hacer?- War-Rock solo mira a Lyra y rápidamente pregunta una de las cosas obvias-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la FM le da un golpe en la cara, el AM se soba un poco y le dice a War-Rock-tenemos que hacer algo…¿no ves que ninguno de los 2 quiere dar el 1er paso?- -¿de qué hablas?¿primer paso?- la FM le vuelve a dar un golpe y prosigue -no puedo creer que seas tan bruto…- pero el AM rápidamente responde-mira quien lo dice (mientras se soba la cara de nuevo) me has golpeado 2 veces… y no, no soy tan bruto, sé muy bien lo que está sucediendo entre ellos 2 pero yo no quiero intervenir- la FM mira a War-Rock con ira y le pregunta -¿puedo saber por qué?- el AM entonces añade-por allí recuerdo haber leído que el amor es una de las cosas que el ser humano debe elegir por si mismo…-eso puede ser cierto, pero a veces hay que "empujarlos" a que se demuestren sus emociones, así que…ayúdame- el AM para evitar otro golpe dice –de acuerdo…te voy a ayudar ¿dime qué quieres que haga?- la FM se sonríe y le dice –harás esto…- y tras la explicación sale del V-hunter de Subaru y War-Rock solo dice –enserio…ahora sí que odio a las mujeres _**(notas del autor: creo que War-Rock ya nos dejo claro que no soporta a las mujeres, ¿verdad? xD).**_

Mientras eso ocurría, Misora y Subaru han terminado de comer y ambos están sentados mirando el cielo, cuando entonces ven pasar una estrella fugaz.

-qué hermoso es el cielo- dice la linda Misora y añade-me pregunto si mi madre está allí en algún lugar…- el chico ve a Misora a los ojos y no nota tristeza en ella nota una felicidad muy grande y el chico se anima a decir-seguro esta en el algún lugar entre las estrellas, viendo lo feliz que eres ahora, y lo feliz que has hecho a muchas personas con tus canciones, eso me incluye a mi- la chica voltea a ver a Subaru y sonriéndose le dice –gracias…pero yo no creo ser tan buena…- -claro que lo eres…vamos si no fueras tan buena no tendrías tanto fans, o…si no fueras tan buena no me gustaran tus canciones…- la chica se sonroja levemente mientras mira a los ojos de Subaru (recordemos que están sentados juntos, pero ambos se están mirando mientras conversan) y entonces ve como la mano izquierda de Subaru se mueve y el chico piensa –(War-Rock…¿por qué estas moviendo mi mano?…)- el AM simplemente dice –siempre tengo que hacer estas cosas por ti muchacho espero me perdones- y entonces todo el brazo de Subaru se mueve y se coloca por los hombros de Misora haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, pero eso no es todo cierta FM tomando las costumbres de War-Rock hace que el brazo derecho de Misora comience a moverse al notar eso Misora solo piensa –(Lyra…porque…¿estás tratando de ayudarme?)- FM dice –esto espero que incite la llama del amor- y abraza a Subaru por la parte baja de la espalda en el típico abrazo hombre y mujer.

Ambos están sonrojados hasta que Subaru que sigue mirando el cielo para mantenerse bajo control, mira de nuevo una estrella fugaz y entonces sacando fuerzas o valor de lo más recóndito de su ser empieza a hablar.

-sabes (mientras voltea a ver a Misora) cuando les dije a los AM que intentaría protegerte a ti y al universo dije la verdad- la chica escucha a Subaru en silencio, sin mirarlo a los ojos, el hecho de tenerlo abrazado es algo que la pone nerviosa-pero hay una cosa que no puedo negarte- añade el chico, Misora pregunta tímidamente -¿Qué cosa?- el chico sonríe y dice – que si yo tuviera una sola opción entre esas 2 entre salvar al universo y a ti…yo escogería la segunda.- la chica se queda seria, el chico realmente le ha dicho por segunda ocasión que la prefiere a ella que a todo un universo, la chica mira al cielo y ve pasar otra estrella fugaz y entonces también dice –yo digo lo mismo…anoche que dormí contigo…(entonces voltea ver a Subaru) esa pesadilla no se presento… al contrario tuve un sueño hermoso…(mientras se sonroja)- el chico entonces con toda la curiosidad del mundo pregunta -¿Qué soñaste?- la chica entonces solo se sonríe un poco y dice –soñé que estábamos en un lugar solitario tu y yo solos, divirtiéndonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, el lugar era hermoso, muchos árboles, el aire corría libre y estaba todo tranquilo, entonces tu…- y la chica entonces detiene el relato, y entonces piensa –(si le digo esto a Subaru-kun tal vez se enoje…no sé si deba…)- pero el chico acercando un poco mas su rostro al de ella le dice – dime el final…- la chica entonces haciendo acopio del sentimiento que descubrió hace poco que tenía en lo más profundo de su ser le dice –creo…que puede expresarte esa parte final se toco la canción que escribí anoche para ti…- el chico se sorprende cuando escucha y con una gran sonrisa dice – claro…quiero escucharla con muchas ansias- la chica se sonríe y quitándose la guitarra de la espalda (para lo cual ambos chicos dejan de abrazarse) ella allí se sentada comienza a tocar las notas de una canción que viene de su corazón.

_**Si tan solo supieras**_

_**Que yo estoy atrapada **_

_**Por una red que gira alrededor de ti**_

_**Si tan solo supieras**_

_**Que soy capaz de sacrificar**_

_**Mi palpitante corazón antes que perderte a ti**_

_**Aun sigo pensando en estos sentimientos**_

_**Que giran solo entorno a ti**_

_**Te juro solo son para ti…y por ti**_

La chica toca la siguiente parte de la canción mientras Subaru sigue anonadado con las primeras letras de dicha melodía y entonces Misora toca la siguiente parte

_**Son las 4:00 am y no puedo dormir**_

_**Sin ti a mi lado**_

_**Me muevo y regreso como las olas del mar,**_

_**Si yo me ahogo en mis sentimientos**_

_**Te pido que seas tú quien me traiga a la vida de nuevo**_

_**Respira tu aliento en mí, y con eso seré capaz de vivir**_

_**Si tan solo supieras, lo que eres para mí**_

_**Si tan solo supieras…**_

El chico se queda en shock cuando escucha esa estrofa mientras Misora con los ojos cerrados (lo cual cuando tocas la guitarra es algo que solo los expertos pueden hacer) sonríe y tomando aire dice lo último de su canción

_**Tú me has enseñado a vivir**_

_**Tú me has enseñado a querer**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras…**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras lo que eres para mí**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras…**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras que contigo a mi lado**_

_**Mis temores se van**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras**_

_**Que sin ti yo no podría vivir…**_

_**Sin tan solo supieras…**_

_**Que siempre quiero estar junto a ti.**_

La chica termina de tocar la canción y entonces coloca su guitarra en la espalda, y luego con una sonrisa dice –la canción se llama si tan solo supieras… la hice anoche para ti Subaru-kun- la chica ve como Subaru la mira "diferente" la chica empieza a sentirse nerviosa, y es que espera un comentario de Subaru sobre lo que canto, War-Rock que escucho la canción solo dice –hay veces…que me asombro de lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer con las palabras… y la música- la FM se sonríe a un lado del AM (la FM se infiltro de nuevo en el v-hunter de Subaru mientras Misora tocaba)- ¿vez? A eso que estas sintiendo se le llama "amor"- el AM solo dice –puagh- mientras es abrazado por Lyra, y el no hace nada por evitarlo (_**notas del autor: supongo que si intenta evitar eso Lyra le hace un combo de 16 hits xD)**_.

El chico entonces traga saliva y con una gran sonrisa le dice a Misora –es hermosa…gracias…- es lo que dice el chico y entonces Misora siente algo de decepción y piensa –(por qué no se da cuenta que lo amo…)- pero entonces ve que el chico se coloca frente a ella y entonces con una gran sonrisa le dice –tengo algo que decirte- la chica solo asiente con la cabeza y Subaru entonces comienza a hablar.

-¿sabes? Son 3 cosas las cuales yo quiero más que nada en este universo- mientras mira al cielo y la chica también voltea ver las estrellas, las cuales iluminan el rostro de Subaru- la primer cosa que quiero es a mi familia, mi padre y madre, ellos son los que me han guiado a lo que soy ahora y siempre estaré agradecidos con ellos, la segunda son mis amigos, Luna, Gonta, Kizamaro, Amachi-san, Shidou (_**notas del autor: Ace por si alguien no lo sabe xD, ese es su nombre en japonés**_) Juro, Utagai…todos mis amigos y la 3era cosa son las estrellas y el universo en sí- la chica se siente incómoda al no ser mencionada pero entonces ve que Subaru entonces dice –pero hay una persona que en estos momentos está por encima de todos los demás y esa persona…eres TU Misora-chan…- la chica entonces se pone de mil colores y solo tartamudea- su...ba…ru…-kun…- el chico se ríe ante la reacción de Misora y el chico rascándose la cabeza le dice –sabes…yo no soy tan bueno como tu escribiendo cosas o canciones, pero hace unos instantes cuando vi una estrella fugaz se vino a mi mente esto- el chico tomando aire le dice.

_**Bajo estas hermosas estrellas**_

_**Que significan tanto para mí**_

_**Quiero decirte unas palabras**_

_**Y son "te quiero solo para mí"**_

_**Quizás sea egoísta**_

_**Al decir que vales más**_

_**Que todo un universo**_

_**Pero te aseguro**_

_**Que todo eso es cierto**_

_**Yo por ti aprendí a querer**_

_**Por ti fue que la felicidad llego**_

_**Y ahora bajo estas estrellas**_

_**Solo hay una cosa más que debo decir.**_

_**Que si tu estas junto a mí**_

_**Te juro que te hare feliz**_

_**Por eso con estas 3 palabras**_

_**Te digo lo que siento por ti**_

"_**yo te amo".**_

War-Rock que escucho a Subaru desde el V-Hunter pone cara de "no lo puedo creer" mientras Lyra le dice a War-Rock-Subaru es un chico muy creativo- el AM contesta- si…de eso no tengo duda(y cursi)…- entonces el chico se acerca más a Misora, la chica sigue en shock al escuchar que Subaru se le ha declarado, le ha dicho que la ama, y al verlo acercándose la chica sabe que es lo que viene y piensa –(nunca imagine que el seria quien se declara con esas palabras… Subaru-kun…por eso te amo…eres tan sorprendente)- y entonces la chica cierra los ojos y Subaru los de él y ocurre, el primer beso entre ellos 2, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos sucesos se besan, la chica coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de Subaru y el chico la abraza, y terminan de besarse, y el chico sonriendo le dice –esto…creo que debí preguntarte esto primero…¿quieres ser mi novia?- la chica se sonríe ante la inocencia de Subaru y dice –claro…Subaru-kun…- y se vuelve a besarlo, War-Rock que mira todo eso solo dice –ese Subaru…vaya suerte que tiene de tener a alguien a si a su lado, pero ahora tendrá que soportar mis burlas jajaja- la FM lo golpea y le dice –y yo que pensaba que te estabas ablandando(creo que yo no tengo esperanzas con este bruto…)- War-Rock solo se soba donde le dieron el golpe y dice –mujeres…-.

Cuando los chicos terminan de darse eso beso ambos se levantan y abrazados ven las estrellas y Subaru le dice a Misora-te aseguro…que jamás voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo mi Misora-chan- la chica sonríe al escuchar eso y dice –yo tampoco…y también voy a protegerte- entonces Subaru mira en una dirección en particular y ve la zona oscura y solo piensa –(y para protegerte Misora…tendré que vencer a Apollo, y Sirius…)- el chico es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la chica le voltea la cara, lo ve a los ojos y vuelve a besarlo… sin duda alguna, el amor a florecido, bajo las hermosas estrellas del cielo FM.

Mientras eso ocurria en el Black Hole Sirius con su sonrisa inocente dice –pronto…en unas horas…pronto estarán completos…mis "Wizard R".

La confesión se ha hecho, el enemigo se está preparando, todo se determinara en tan solo 24 horas.

_**El amor a nacido (o más bien mostrado) en este capítulo, espero les allá gustado la escenas y toda la cosa, me tomo un rato como plantear la declaración pero creo lo hice bien (claro después de verme el final de Fullmetal Alchemist, el Ichigo vs Ulquiorra de Bleach y el capitulo 166 de Shippuuden basta para tener algo de inspiración ¿qué no? xD)**_

_**Ahora bien, el poema (si es que a eso se le puede llamar poema xD) de Subaru es una invención mía de hace un par de años cuando estaba muy enamorado de una chica xD así que dije, pues vamos a ponerlo… (y créanme que es pura coincidencia que coincida con la historia de mi fic xD)**_

_**La canción de Misora es una adaptación que hice de una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos "Shinedown" y el nombre de la canción es "if you only knew" aquí está por si quieren oírla**_

_**.com/watch?v=xY0HCKOmrW0 (si no llega a salir completa la dirección ya sabes que es de la página de videos youtube)**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo por ahora pronto iniciara el suceso que marca todo solo tengan paciencia xD y espero la siguiente semana iniciar con los combates**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic xD**_

_**PD lean el fic de Lord of Fantasy 27 megaman strike force pegasus, leo, dragon SUPER RECOMENDADO SI SE QUIEREN REIR JAJAJA.**_


	17. Capitulo 16 El Poder De Los Wizard R

Proyecto "Wizard R"

_**Si el enemigo es más fuerte que tu**_

_**Simplemente haz lo que tienes que hacer**_

_**Dar todo tu esfuerzo y máxima convicción**_

_**Si es que quieres vencer.**_

-(que bien dormí hoy)- dice Subaru al abrir los ojos, y es que lo que sucedió anoche fue una de las cosas más hermosas para él su vida de 11 años, y es que, acaba de encontrar el amor o mejor dicho, lo ha sentido a máxima potencia a un lado de el abrazándolo se encuentra su novia, la pelirroja que anoche le dedico una canción y un hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas a el, el chico piensa –(que linda se ve dormida…pero no quiero despertarla es muy temprano aun)- entonces con movimientos sutiles logra quitarse el abrazo de Misora y ponerse de pie, para luego colocarse sus botas y hablarle a su amigo War-Rock exactamente como ayer, sin hacer ruido y ambos salen de la habitación.

-Buenos días War-Rock- dice ya afuera Subaru y el AM contesta-buenos días para ti "loving kid" jajaja- el chico se sonroja muy levemente y con un suspiro añade –creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto…- -no lo dudes Subaru…no lo dudes…- dice War-Rock bajan las escaleras y abajo ven que Utagai está mirando hacia el cielo en la misma ventana en que ayer, Cepheus y ellos 2 miraron el Black Hole acercarse, el chico rápidamente se acerca a el y de inmediato lo saluda.

-buenos días Utagai-san- dice el joven, el ingeniero y científico voltea verlo y también lo saluda-buenos días Subaru-kun- el chico se coloca a un lado de Utagai y ve que en su mano trae un aparato -¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- Utagai con mirada seria le dice –bueno… han pasado 2 días desde que tuvimos nuestra primer batalla seria contra Auriga y su ejército, además de la infiltración que sufrimos, y se me hace "muy sospechoso", que no hayan intentado atacar desde la infiltración- entonces Subaru rápidamente comprende que quiere decir Utagai –lo que me quiere decir, ¿es que los datos que tomaron de mi los están usando para algo grande no es así?- Utagai sonríe y le contesta –perspicaz…no te había dicho nada aun y de inmediato dedujiste lo que pensaba, si… creo que están planeando algo muy grande con tus datos, sobre todo porque son "ruidos o remanentes" de todos los seres que has enfrentado- el chico entonces torna su cara más seria -¿entonces crees que de alguna manera usaran esos datos para recrear a los FM, UMA y Wizard que enfrente anteriormente?-Utagai asiente y añade-si… esa idea se me vino a la mente cuando tu peleaste con el R en la tierra, el analizo tu cuerpo y adopto una forma irregular de Taurus, pero lo bastante poderosa como para ponerte en aprietos ¿no es así?- el chico asiente con la cabeza y Utagai añade –es por eso que estoy vigilando las señales del "Black Hole" trato de detectar si no viene en camino alguna amenaza (entonces el estomago de Utagai gruñe) o…disculpa eso Subaru-kun- el chico se sonríe y le dice –Utagai-san debería comer un poco… entiendo su preocupación pero si quiere estar mejor preparado usted debe estar al 100% ¿no lo cree?- Utagai asiente con la cabeza y dice –bien creo que iré a desayunar… ¿me acompañas?- el chico contesta –no puedo…War-Rock y yo vamos a entrenar hoy (y si las sospechas de Utagai son ciertas…no tengo mucho tiempo…) discúlpeme- Utagai sonríe y le dice –buena suerte Subaru yo iré a desayunar y no te sobre esfuerces- entonces Utagai se retira y Subaru le dice a War-Rock- amigo…eso que Utagai a dicho- -si… tenemos que perfeccionar eso ya- entonces el chico voltea hacia la ventana alza su brazo y cuando va a decir su código unas manos toman su antebrazo, el chico voltea y ve que es Misora.

-hola…Misora- dice el chico bajando el brazo el cual la chica no deja de sostener con sus manos,-hola Subaru- dice la chica y añade -¿vas de nuevo a entrenar?- el chico asiente con la cabeza y dice –si…tengo que ir…- -escuche lo que Utagai y tu hablaban… si es cierto eso, creo que no es buena idea que tu estés solo tanto tiempo…déjame ir contigo- el chico entonces con la otra mano toma la barbilla de Misora y le dice –hey…estaré bien no te preocupes, yo quisiera más que nadie estar junto a ti todo el tiempo, pero el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo War-Rock y yo es muy riesgoso si hay alguien cerca… lo siento- la chica mira a Subaru con ojos de preocupación y es que, desde lo de anoche cada vez que no lo ve siente una sensación de soledad, la cual solo se explica por el enorme amor que ella siente por él y quiere decirle como se siente pero en su mente toma su resolución –(debo decirle…no…no lo hare el necesita entrenar para proteger a todos…) lo entiendo Subaru…- el chico entonces sonriendo se acerca a Misora y de nuevo le da un beso, el cual la chica contesta abrazando a Subaru, el chico le dice –volveré esta tarde…te lo prometo- la chica asiente con la cabeza y se separa un poco de Subaru, el chico entonces alza su brazo y dice –TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- y tras el destello azul aparece Rockman, el chico le sonríe a Misora una vez y le dice –te amo… nos vemos pronto- y el chico brinca por la ventana, activa el Harp Noise, y a máxima velocidad se dirige a su zona de entrenamiento, Misora lo ve alejarse y solo dice –yo también te amo…Subaru- lo que no saben es que en esa misma habitación un ser que se mantiene oculto solo dice –Pronto... deme pronto mis órdenes…Sirius sama.

_**(Notas del autor, si se fijan, Subaru ya no le dice a Misora, "Misora-chan", ni Misora le dice a Subaru "Subaru-kun" y eso se debe a que en japonés al no usar los prefijos cuando te diriges a una persona significa que compartes un gran grado de intimidad con esa persona).**_

Ya en el lugar de entrenamiento Subaru le dice a War-Rock -¿bien…no tienes alguna idea de cómo prolongar eso?- War-Rock sonríe y le dice –si…tengo una idea…- el AM le comenta su plan a Subaru el chico sonríe y le dice –es lo mejor que tenemos…probemos desde ese punto… FINALIZED…RED JOKER- y el chico adopta la forma del todo poderoso dread joker y dice –bien…en ese caso intentemos como dices tú…War-Rock-.

Mientras eso ocurre Misora está en su habitación y observa el cielo despejado de FM, Lyra ve en los ojos de Misora esa preocupación típica de ella y entonces hablando con ella le dice – ya te dijo el que volvería, ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco?- la chica entonces ve a Lyra y le dice – es que…el estar lejos de él…ahora que es mi novio(leve sonrojo) me pone nerviosa…se que el volverá, pero aun sabiendo eso, los nervios siguen allí, la FM entonces acercándose a Misora le contesta-supongo que a eso se le llama amor…tranquila el volverá pronto- la chica sonríe y dice –gracias Lyra…tienes razón…el volverá pronto sin duda alguna (aun así…quisiera estar con el ahora…).

Pasan 3 horas desde que Subaru se fue, Cepheus está en el trono analizando posibles movimientos del enemigo, cuando extrañamente siente una presencia en el castillo.

-esta sensación (mientras desenvaina su espada) es como si…- y entonces por detrás de él una gran pinza es lanzada y el rey con su espada detiene el ataque luego brinca y se coloca a una distancia más prudente mientras dice -¿Quién eres tú?- entonces el ser que estaba oculto se materializa y dice –soy… Cáncer Bubble R- -el rey al ver a uno de sus ex soldados FM dice…-Cáncer Bubble…R- -así es Buku, y gracias al poder de Sirius sama, podre deshacerme de ese tal Rockman Buku, por vencerme todo el tiempo Buku _**(notas del autor: voy a suponer que en el Ruido o datos que extrajeron de Rockman, van también parte del odio y emociones negativas al haber sido vencidos por Rockman) **_– pero Sirius sama me ha ordenado que te mate Cepheus- el Rey colocando su espada en una posición en la que apunta a Cáncer Bubble R le contesta- como si un ser inferior como tu pudiera lograrlo "moon Slash" – el rey lanza su ataque sobre Cáncer Bubble pero el R no se mueve y recibe el impacto, la explosión deshace parte del cuarto del trono y los demás (Misora, Gonta, Utagai y Juro) escuchan la explosión y rápidamente todos toman camino a la sala del trono, mientras eso Ocurre el rey se acerca a donde estaba parado Cáncer Bubble R y dice –vaya que fácil…no espera…pero que- y ve que Cáncer sigue parado allí como si nada le hubiese sucedido, el R se ríe de manera maniaca –jajajajajaja ¿esto es lo mejor que tienes Cepheus?- entonces el FM alza sus tenazas mientras dice –Bubble pop- y comienza a disparar burbujas sobre Cepheus, el cual comienza a destruir todas con su espada luego el rey trata de lanzar un ataque pero cuando se está acercando a Cáncer ve que rápidamente una de las tenazas no está en su mano y antes de que pueda reaccionar recibe un impacto de las tenaza el rey por el impacto sale disparado contra una pared y tras el choque con el concreto sale a la parte exterior del castillo y se estrella contra él suele y solo dice –gah…es increíble…que poder- entonces Cáncer que está colocado en el hoyo por el cual disparado de Cepheus, alza sus tenazas y dice -"Tidal Wave"- el rey al ver eso de inmediato se levanta y con toda sus fuerzas dice "Moon Slash" y ambos poderes impactan a la mitad de distancia pero la técnica de Cáncer es superior y la ola a gran velocidad golpea a Cepheus y aparte del daño que recibe lo atrapa en una burbuja.

-Jajajaja Buku…soy el mejor Buku- dice Cáncer, el rey que está atrapado en la burbuja dice –diablos (y con su espada trata de cortarla pero no puede) ¿Qué demonios?- Cáncer le dice al rey – Buku Buku…mis Burbujas no se rompen con nada, Sirius me hizo esa mejora…no puedes escapar de allí, lo único que puede deshacer esas burbujas son dos cosas Buku… yo mismo por mi voluntad o que yo muera…- gracias por la respuesta enano…OX TACKLE- y de inmediato Cáncer recibe la tacleada de Taurus, el R sale disparado se estrella contra una pared, entonces frente a Cepheus se paran, Taurus Fire, Cygnus Wing, Wolf Woods y Harp Note- rey Cepheus, no se preocupe lo sacaremos de allí- dice Harp Note, el rey solo dice –gracias…tengan cuidado es muy resistente y poderoso- -Buku Buku…no sentí nada grandulón, ¿acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- mientras Cáncer camina en dirección a los 4 miembros del equipo Ryuusei, Taurus cae en la provocación de Cáncer y solo dice –"eso no es lo mejor que tengo…Ox Fire"- el gran toro aspira aire y lanza su poderosa llamarada y Cáncer solo dice –Buku…Tidal wave- y la gran ola detiene en seco el ataque de Taurus, el cual entonces sonríe y dice – gracias…- y una gran nube de vapor se elevaba ocultando a todos de la vista de Cáncer –Buku…maldito Toro…así que esa era tu idea…- entonces un ser a gran velocidad se coloca por detrás del R y dice –Wide Claw- el poderoso golpe de Wolf lanza a cáncer en dirección a la izquierda donde una chica de color rosa lo espera y dice –battle card…Buki v3- y la chica le da un poderoso impacto con el mazo que lo eleva y en el aire se topa con Cygnus el cual dice –battle card…heavy cannon- y le da un poderoso tiro a Cáncer haciendo que regrese a tierra y se impacta en el suelo.

La nube de Vapor se disipa y entonces ven que Cáncer esta en medio de todos con algo de daño, pero se logra poner de pie –malditos Buku…como se atreven Buku…ME LAS PAGARAN…BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- Harp Note entonces recuerda cuando Auriga dijo esas mismas palabras y de inmediato les dice a todos –PREPARANSE VA A PELEAR AL 100%- y entonces tras un leve destello oscuro Cáncer cambia a un color negro brillante y solo con una risa de locos dice –ja…JAJAJAJAJA prepárense a probar mi máxima fuerza…Buku- al terminar de decir eso se lanza sobre Taurus al cual simplemente le da con una de sus pinzas el gran toro es empujado hacia atrás unos metros el cual se asombra –es rápido…y muy fuerte- Bubble pop- dice Cáncer y la burbuja atrapa a Taurus-diablos…no puedo deshacerla-, en ese momento Wolf intenta acercarse por la espalda a Cáncer pero el R de inmediato brinca y desde el aire le lanza sus tenazas a Wolf el cual recibe el par de impactos y cae de rodillas, Cygnus aprovecha y trata de golpearlo con danza del cisne pero Cáncer rápidamente se mueve al piso y evita el golpe, Harp Note, lanza su Shock Note y logra darle a Cáncer un tiro, el cual hace que el R se tambalee un poco –eso dolió MALDITA BUKU- y le lanza una ráfaga de sus burbujas pero la chica haciendo Rifts de Guitarra logra contrarrestar cada tiro, entonces Cáncer alza sus brazos queriendo hacer su Tidal wave pero Misora rápidamente contraataca con su Machine gun String evitando que termine de alzar las manos, Wolf que ya se recupero del ataque activa una battle card "electric edge" la cual activa un poderoso sable del tipo eléctrico el FM se acerca y le da un poderoso sablazo a Cáncer el cual solo grita –gah! Buku…- y cae de rodillas, desde el aire Cygnus activa una battle card "Voltic eye v3- y las descargas eléctricas caen directo sobre Cáncer el Cual se retuerce de dolor, pero el R se levanta sorpresivamente y lanza un Tidal wave que atrapa a Wolf –maldición me tiene a mi también-, Misora aprovecha la distracción del R y por la espalda le da un poderoso sablazo con el Break Saber, entonces el R cuando intenta voltear para contraatacar ve que Harp Note ya no está allí y solo dice "ella es…rapi…" y mientras él estaba distraído Cygnus cae a gran velocidad realizando su danza y logra darle un golpe directo a Cáncer el cual sale volando, entonces Cygnus le grita a Harp Note- "¡ahora!"- la chica entonces que ya estaba colocada en posición solo dice –Giga card… Gemini Thunder- y entonces frente a ella aparece una manifestación del poderoso FM Gemini Spark y ambos lados el negro y el blanco realizan su ataque –GEMINI THUNDER- el cual le da de lleno a Cáncer el cual cae al piso completamente electrocutado, al caer inmediatamente las burbujas de todos se rompen y eso solo indica una cosa, ganaron el combate.

-esto…fue demasiado intenso- dice Harp Note la cual cae al suelo de rodillas por el cansancio al igual que todos los demás excepto Cepheus- ¿están bien?- -si…solo un poco cansados- dice Juro mientras que Gonta dice –nunca pensé que ese enanin fuera tan fuerte- entonces todos ven como se levanta y Cygnus dice –no puede ser…el debería…- pero entonces ven como se deshace frente a ellos, como si fuera ceniza y al final cae una especie de aparato del tamaño de una semilla, Utagai rápidamente lo toma y en un rápido análisis dice- Misora…trae a Rockman, creo que tal vez a él le interese saber lo que contiene esto – Misora ve a Utagai y nota que realmente es urgente traer a Subaru y dice- entendido iré por el de inmediato- luego Utagai añade- vayamos a la sala del trono, allí los esperaremos Misora- la chica asiente y rápidamente se dirige al lugar donde Rockman está entrenando.

Mientras eso pasa en el lugar de entrenamiento Subaru y War-Rock solo dicen -7 minutos…hemos logrado mucho en 3 horas con tu método War-Rock- -lo sé muchacho pero aun así no es suficiente y menos si peleamos contra Apollo- o tal vez en 7 minutos podamos vencerlo…-dice Subaru pero War-Rock regaña al chico –nunca hay que subestimar a un oponente Subaru…créeme desde lo del incidente con Dealer he aprendido que no todos los seres los podemos juzgar por su cubierta y creo que Apollo tiene algo más que mostrar que solo "fuego"- el chico asiente y le dice a War-Rock- en cualquier caso tenemos que…- pero entonces ve que delante de ellos aparece Misora –Misora…que esta- la chica rápidamente se acerca a Subaru y le dice –nos atacaron en el castillo, tienes que venir rápido Utagai dice que hay algo que tienes que ver- el chico al saber que estuvieron bajo ataque dice -¿están bien? ¿No paso nada?- la chica le dice –no…entre todos pudimos detener al enemigo, vamos Subaru…rápido- el chico entonces rápidamente se transforma y usando el Harp Noise va tras Harp Note y finalmente llegan a la sala del trono donde todos los están esperando.

-Subaru que bueno que estas aquí- dice Utagai y el Rey añade-parece que tenemos un mensaje- el chico solo dice –¿mensaje?- entonces Utagai le muestra el aparato que salió de Cáncer –esto es un muy avanzado comunicador, y parece que…- y entonces lo coloca en medio de todos y se materializa una enorme pantalla y en ella aparece Sirius-hola…mis juguetes…Cepheus…Rockman y Harp Note…o debería decir Subaru y Misora…- entonces Rockman se pone al frente de todos y dice –¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Sirius le sonríe con su típica cara tierna –o…vamos vamos…no tienes por qué hablar así… me llamo Sirius… y es un placer hablar contigo Shooting Star Rockman…- todos se colocan tras Subaru para observar bien a su enemigo Misora es la única que se coloca a un lado de Subaru y toma el antebrazo del chico, Gonta de inmediato lanza palabras contra Sirius- así que tu eres el que ha estado haciendo todo este daño…- el poderoso EM le contesta –vamos…tu eres solo una pequeña hormiga comparada conmigo…no tienes el derecho de criticar mis acciones…- entonces Sirius Mira a Rockman –tu eres un ser interesante Rockman…fuiste capaz de herir a mi mejor hombre… Apollo- Rockman al escuchar eso dice –¿así que él es el segundo al mando?...- -si así es…pero comparado conmigo es una Hormiga (con una gran sonrisa en su cara) pero tu pareces tener potencial…- Misora comienza a sentirse nerviosa al ver que Sirius tiene demasiado intereses en su novio y de inmediato le dice a Sirius – aun así Subaru nunca será tu juguete Sirius- el ser mira a Misora y sonriendo le dice –anda…vamos…si tu también me interesas Harp Note… eres similar a Rockman y es por eso (mientras alza su mano izquierda y levanta 2 dedos) los quiero a ustedes 2 para mi colección (sonriendo)- Subaru al oír eso ultimo abraza a Misora y le dice –como si fuera a dejar que hicieras con nosotros lo que quieras- -no importa que digas…yo soy un Dios…y puedo hacer lo que quiera (cambiando un poco su semblante) además… ¿les gusto mi nuevo invento?- Utagai entonces dice –¿así que ese Cáncer Bubble R que enviaste fue hecho de los datos que ese tal Moondestroyer se llevo la noche anterior?…- -si…yo mismo lo cree los he llamado "Wizard R"…Rockman eres interesante has peleado con seres con una fuerza descomunal…son unos juguetes interesantes el que envié hoy es el más débil de todos (al oír eso todos los que pelearon ponen cara de consternacion)… y mañana recibirán la visita de algunos de ellos…- Juro le dice a Sirius- manda a quien quieras…ellos no podrán vencernos- -jo…una hormiga llena de confianza por lo que veo…- Subaru de inmediato le dice a Sirius -no es una hormiga…es un ser humano y todos los que estamos aquí no somos juguetes, somos seres vivos y con deseos de sobrevivir y es por eso (mientras alza su mano y apunta a Sirius) que te derrotaremos- el poderoso EM solo sonríe y dice –Realmente eres interesante…muy interesante…espero con ansias poder "jugar contigo" Rockman… y con tu amigo War-Rock igual, y luego con tu amiguita…- entonces Subaru le dice –nunca dejare que le toques un pelo a Misora…- -eso lo veremos Rockman…Cepheus…debería rendirse aun con estos seres no…- -te equivocas…estoy seguro que podemos vencerte…nadie en este habitación duda de eso Sirius…- -jo…esperanza…una de las cosas que más odio de este universo… bien mañana cuando vean a mis creaciones estoy seguro que no mantendrán eso en alto…y espero con ansias verlos en combate, Rockman…Harp Note… (luego sonríe) nos veremos muy pronto y entonces la señal se corta- Utagai de inmediato recoge el aparato mientras les explica a todos –voy a tratar de rastrear la señal…- pero entonces Subaru les dice a todos-no…tenemos que prepararnos…Utagai prepara todo tu equipo para tratamiento médico, la señal la rastrearemos después de que nos encarguemos del problema que se nos viene encima, Juro y Gonta, ayuden a Cepheus a preparar a sus hombres, mientras que Misora y yo nos haremos cargo de la vigilancia del castillo por si acaso algún otro de esos "Wizard R" se encuentra por aquí, tenemos que estar listos para mañana…esas son mis órdenes-, Utagai mira a Subaru y ve en los ojos del chico lo mismo que ve en Daigo y dice –entendido lo hare lo más rápido que pueda…- y los demás asienten y rápidamente se distribuyen en sus tareas Cepheus le dice a Rockman –amigo…gracias por todo esto…- -Cepheus… sabe que para eso estoy aquí…para ayudar, al igual que todos los demás- el rey asiente y sale de la habitación junto con Gonta y Juro, Misora y Subaru quedan solos con sus amigos y War-Rock dice –vaya discurso le diste a ese maldito Subaru- -eso no importa ya War-Rock tenemos que estar listos…hagamos los recorridos- Misora toma a Subaru por el antebrazo el chico se sorprende y le dice –Misora…tranquila todo saldrá bien…- -cuando vi que ese ser te quiere como su juguete, realmente sentí algo de miedo no quiero perderte…menos ahora que eres mi novio…- -no temas Misora, te prometo que eso no sucederá…y jamás te tocara…- luego el chico abraza a la joven y Lyra entonces dice –bien…tenemos que estar juntos al hacer los recorridos- el chico dice –cierto Lyra(también por eso es que repartí los equipos así)…- -Subaru… yo…- el chico toma por sorpresa a Misora y le da un beso, la chica se sonroja y entonces el chico le dice –no pienses en eso… hagamos el recorrido… y aseguremos nos que no hay nadie más aquí- la chica asiente pero piensa –(tengo… tengo que calmarme…si no lo hago no podre dar todo mi potencial…)- entonces ambos se transforman y rápidamente salen por la ventana y comienzan a recorrer el castillo FM.

La amenaza ha sido lanzada…faltan 12 horas para el combate definitivo.

_**Bueno listo el capítulo de mi fic**_

_**Espero que el mini combate les gustara y las palabras de Sirius también, trato de ajustar su personalidad al fic pero es algo rara…siempre está tranquilo xD**_

_**No se preocupen que habrá más Subaru x Misora pronto xD pero por ahora como Subaru dice la prioridad es lo que se les viene encima.**_

_**Aviso que tal vez mañana ni pasado podre subir capítulos del fic y se debe a que tengo compromisos xD así que supongo que para el lunes verán el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos luego**_


	18. Capitulo 17 Separados

Separados…

_**Unido a quien amas eres invencible**_

_**Unidos tenemos un gran poder**_

_**Pero si somos separados**_

_**¿Realmente podremos sobrevivir?**_

En el Black Hole tras la amenaza de Sirius un 4 cuarteto se reúne para planear su siguiente movimiento

-ese Rockman es un estúpido- dice Auriga con una gran furia, -COMO SE ATREVE A INSULTAR A SIRIUS SAMA- Moondestroyer se empieza a reír y Auriga voltea a verlo –¿por qué te ríes tu pedazo de basura?- el EM Amarillo le contesta – porque ese "estúpido Rockman" fue capaz de vencerte junto con su amiga… ¿no es así?- -eso no es cierto SE APROVECHARON QUE PERDI EL CONOCIMIENTO Y…- -derrota es derrota…no hay nada más que decir Auriga, perdiste y eso es lo que importa- dice Apollo calmando al par de EM mientras que Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su cara dice – vamos vamos…ese Rockman es tan interesante realmente quiero tenerlo…- Apollo al escuchar eso vuelve a ponerse furioso, pero por respeto al gran poder que tiene Sirius evita decir lo que piensa, entonces Sirius voltea a ver a sus subordinados y de inmediato pregunta -¿atacamos con todo el ejercito mañana? ¿o simplemente mandamos a algunos de nuestros "nuevos juguetes"?- Auriga de inmediato dice – ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos…así podremos tomar el planeta fácilmente- -y yo apoyo esa idea Sirius sama- añade Apollo, pero entonces Moondestroyer con una gran sonrisa maniática en su cara dice –yo encuentro más conveniente hacer sufrir a esos estúpidos que osaron desafiarlo…Sirius-sama- Sirius entonces voltea a ver al EM y de inmediato le pregunta -¿y qué tienes en mente?- -la noche que me infiltre los pobres idiotas no notaron que les deje unos "regalitos" gracias al poder del Black Hole son completamente indetectables, esos aparatos son tele transportadores, cuando queramos podemos activarlos y…- y entonces le cuenta el resto del plan a Sirius el cual sonríe inocentemente-como siempre tienes grandiosas ideas Moondestroyer…me complace eso- Apollo que escucho el plan solo dice –no creo que sea lo más conveniente para tomar control del planeta FM, además…- -Apollo… ¿Por qué tiendes a contradecir mis designios…yo soy un DIOS RECUERDALO- y entonces una gran presión de energía hace que Apollo se recline ante Sirius- lo entiendo…Sirius sama (lo dice con una voz llena de "miedo")- bien…(mientras controla su inmenso poder) en tal caso si "has entendido lo que quiero" tu serás quien este al final de lo que planeamos…¿algún problema?- -no Sirius…como usted desee- -Moondestroyer(dice Sirius mientras voltea a verlo) escoge a los Wizard R de nivel "medio" y has que Apollo los lleve a FM… quiero ver sufrir a ese patético equipo Ryuusei…y (mientras alza sus manos) atrapar a Rockman y Harp Note…- -entendido Sirius sama- Moondestroyer desaparece rápidamente y Sirius entonces voltea a ver a Auriga- General…tenemos un intruso en el planeta FM y parece que viene con intenciones hostiles, quiero que se lleve a un Wizard R con usted y lo traiga ante mi (entonces usando cierto poder le pasa los datos)- -joo…interesante… no se preocupe Sirius Sama no le fallare- y desaparece dejando a Apollo solo con Sirius –Apollo prepárate…mañana tendrás un trabajo difícil- -no Sirius…esos patéticos no son rivales para mí- pero entonces Sirius sonriendo le dice –"no subestimes a Shooting Star Rockman… eso podría ser tu perdición y recuerda…tráelo con vida y a su amiga también"- entonces Sirius desaparece y Apollo con gran furia lanza una llamarada a una pared y entonces dice –que no subestime a Rockman…je…creo que Sirius sama me subestima a mi… y le demostrare todo lo contrario-.

Pasan 6 horas desde la amenaza de Sirius, Misora, Utagai, Juro y Gonta junto con Cepheus están reunidos en la sala del trono conversando sobre lo próximo que deberán hacer.

-hemos terminado de preparar a sus hombres Cepheus- dice Gonta – si…ya están más que listos para el día mañana…- añade Juro, -Excelente…gracias amigos- dice Cepheus en un gran tono de respeto y entonces voltea a ver a Utagai -¿ha podido descifrar el código para poder rastrear la señal?- -no Cepheus…este aparato es demasiado complejo nunca había visto algo así…estimo que tal vez me tome 5 o 6 días descifrarlo- -entiendo…¿y ya tiene listo todo el equipo médico?- -si Cepheus…estoy más que preparado para el día de mañana, solo tenemos que esperar a Rockman llegue…- Misora al escuchar eso ultimo viene a su mente una plática que tuvo el hace 3 horas.

Ambos están recorriendo el castillo investigando para saber si no hay mas enemigos en el área, la chica en silencio va tras Subaru y al ver su espalda siente que lentamente se distancia más de él… que va más rápido de lo que ella puede avanzar, ella alza su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando esta por tocarlo él desaparece la chica entonces reacciona cuando Rockman le habla.

-hey Misora… ¿no has notado nada raro?- la chica entonces sale del transe por completo y dice –eh… no…no he notado nada…- el chico nota algo extraño en Misora y de inmediato lo conversa con War-Rock –(oye…¿no crees que Misora está otra vez preocupada por su sueño?)- -(no Subaru…no parece eso, además desde que dijiste con los AM que evitarías que eso sucediera, no ha mencionado nada del sueño…incluso anoche te dijo a soñado algo hermoso junto a ti…y quiero creer que ese es el nuevo futuro que ella está viendo)- -(quisiera creer eso también…pero mírala War-Rock ve sus ojos…)- entonces el AM observa a Misora y ve algo en su mirada y de inmediato se lo comenta a Subaru- (tienes razón…parece como si…no estuviera aquí…)- el chico contesta -(así es…parece como si estuviera viendo otra cosa…creo que debería pedirle que regrese con los demás…)- entonces Rockman se para y Harp Note igual, War-Rock se materializa y Lyra que nota eso también decide materializarse.

-Subaru…¿Qué pasa?- -si War-rock que está pasando- añade Lyra, entonces Subaru va a hablar cuando War-Rock toma la palabra sorprendiendo al chico –Misora… te noto extraña… ¿ocurre algo?- la chica se sorprende ante la pregunta tan directa de War-Rock, Lyra le dice al AM -¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué notas en Misora?- la chica al ver que War-Rock la ha descubierto habla –tengo un mal presentimiento…- entonces Subaru piensa –(lo sabia…desde lo de Sirius no ha estado bien)- -¿Qué mal presentimiento Misora?- pregunta el AM y entonces la chica tomando aire para calmarse mira a ambos y comienza a hablar –cuando Sirius estuvo hablando con nosotros, me di cuenta del gran interés que tiene por ti Subaru… y por ti War-Rock, cuando vi eso en mi mente empezaron a verse "cosas" no quise decirte nada Subaru porque pensé que te distraería de lo que tenemos que hacer así que no le des mucho importancia…- -te equivocas Misora- dice Subaru haciendo que la chica se sorprenda –te equivocas…yo tengo que saber cómo te sientes… me preocupa mucho como estas ahora…así que por favor (mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de ambas manos) explícame que es lo que alcanzas a ver en tus pensamientos…(me pregunto si esto será parte del poder que ella a desarrollado…)- la chica al sentir las manos de Subaru con las suyas toma valor y entonces habla – hace unos momentos veía como te alejabas de mi Subaru…parecía que ibas más rápido de lo que yo puedo ir y llego un momento en que tratando de tocarte desaparecías…súbitamente… y cuando estábamos conversando sobre que hacer hace unas horas… a mi mente se vino la imagen tuya "transformado en una forma finalizada" y entonces de repente perdías tu transformación y caías en un abismo y yo trataba de alcanzarte pero no podía…y desaparecías…- la chica dice eso con algo de miedo en sus palabras y por la mente de Subaru pasa este pensamiento- (de nuevo…creo que está teniendo visiones de lo que va suceder…pero es completamente diferente a lo que soño…¿Qué opinas War-Rock?) - – (no lo sé Subaru…pero la chica no está concentrada…no puede estar con nosotros ahora…estará más seguro con los demás…)- -(entiendo…)- entonces cuando Subaru va a hablar Lyra dice –se que están pensando ustedes 2… creen que Misora no está concentrada en esto y podría traer problemas ¿no es así?- el chico ante la acusación de Lyra se pone nervioso pero War-Rock replica –nosotros JAMAS ponemos a Misora como una inútil, al contrario, creemos en ella al 100% pero…realmente el que este así ahora la pone en peligro a ella misma…Lyra tienes que comprender…- -¿comprender qué?… ¿qué quieren que los dejemos solos?, yo me opongo a eso… las visiones que Misora a dicho es de ustedes 2 desapareciendo… ¿no creen que si los dejamos solos harán que…- -Lyra ya por favor…- dice Misora sorprendiendo a todos –pero Misora…- -no Lyra…War-Rock tiene razón… discúlpame War-Rock- el chico entonces nota que Misora se está poniendo triste y apretando sus manos le dice –Misora…no quiero que nada te pase y creo que si te quedas con los demás estarás segura…- la chica mira a los ojos de Subaru y entonces le dice –lo veo en tus ojos…cada vez que veo esa mirada tuya tengo esa sensación de pedirte que no hagas nada arriesgado…pero como le dije a mi madre…no puedo ser tan egoísta como pedirte que no hagas nada… y Subaru…no estoy molesta contigo, agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi y… (Mientras suelta las manos de Subaru y la chica se quita el casco y también quita el de Subaru) por eso quiero darte esto…- y la chica le da un beso a Subaru el cual recibe con algo de culpa…- (ella está haciendo esto para no hacerme sentir mal…)- el chico entonces abraza a Misora y le dice –tranquila Misora…cuando tengas miedo y sientas que todo va mal recuerda mis palabras... lo que le dije a los Sabios… "yo…yo protegeré a Misora y al universo…es una promesa" nunca olvides esas palabras… te lo pido- mientras abraza a Misora mas fuerte, la chica quiere comenzar a llorar pero reprime sus lagrimas –(si Subaru me ve llorar solo empeorare las cosas)- entonces la chica suelta el abrazo de Subaru y vuelve a besar al chico al tiempo que le dice –no llegues tarde…necesitas descansar Subaru…te estaré esperando (mientras la chica se coloca el casco) en mi cuarto…- el chico asiente con la cabeza a la vez que se pone el casco y dice –llegare pronto…solo recorreré un poco mas…ve con cuidado Misora- la chica asiente y mientras Lyra se mete en su V-Hunter Misora le dice a Subaru- "a pesar de mis visiones o de que el futuro sea incierto…creo en ti Subaru…y en tus palabras…te amo"- y la chica recorre el camino de vuelta al castillo, War-Rock y Subaru al oír eso ultimo conversan –chico…realmente cuando dijo eso en sus ojos…lo note…ella realmente cree ciegamente en tus palabras- el chico solo añade –y…pienso cumplirlas…bien War-Rock sigamos recorriendo el lugar-.

Regresamos al tiempo presente y Misora añade a lo dicho por todos –solo tenemos que creer en Subaru…el siempre cumple su palabra ¿no es así?- entonces todos al escuchar a Misora decir eso sonríen y todos asienten con la cabeza, incluso Cepheus el cual añade –todos creemos en el… y en War-Rock-.

Mientras eso ocurría Subaru y War-Rock se topan con alguien bastante inesperado en su recorrido.

-Burai…- dice Rockman al detectar a su poderoso rival, el cual a notar la presencia de Rockman solo dice –vaya…de nuevo has venido a molestarme- el chico de azul se acerca lentamente cuando entonces Burai le dice –veo que Sirius les ha enviado una pequeña amenaza…- -¿Cómo es que tú?...- -intercepte su comunicación con ustedes… y realmente son patéticos…- War-Rock entonces se materializa y le dice a Burai -¿Quién te crees para decir esas cosas?- entonces Burai contesta –eso es algo que no te incumbe War-Rock…(luego mira a Subaru) algo en la conversación me molesto Rockman… y es el hecho que amenazaras a Sirius…ya te dije que él es mi presa…- Subaru entonces pregunta -¿puedo saber tu problema con Sirius?, además… yo también tengo problemas con el… piensa destruir el mundo mi amigo Cepheus y yo no pienso permitir eso…- -de nuevo allí vas con tus tonterías de amistad y promesas…en lugar de eso deberías preocuparte por Apollo… creo que le has interesado demasiado- -¿tu como sabes…- -Apollo…hace tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre…quien diría que el poderoso hijo nacido de "La Mu" sería una simple marioneta de Sirius- al escuchar eso ultimo tanto War-Rock como Subaru se asombran -¿Apollo es hijo de La Mu?- Burai solo dice –si…y es más fuerte que La Mu…- al recordar tanto Subaru como War-Rock que para vencer a La Mu tuvieron que usar las 3 OOPARTS y convertirse en el Tribe King… comienzan a comprender la magnitud del poder de Apollo- eso no importa…lo venceremos…- dice Subaru y Burai solo dice –tu nunca aprendes Subaru Hoshikawa… yo me retiro el hablar contigo me enferma- y rápidamente desaparece entonces War-Rock le dice a Subaru – más fuerte que La Mu…- -eso no importa amigo…si usamos "eso" podremos vencerlo de eso no tengo duda- -bien…ya que lo pones de esa manera tienes razón, estoy seguro que podemos vencerlo…regresemos al castillo, seguro los demás están preocupados por nosotros…- el chico asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente toma el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Tras unos 20 minutos de camino el chico llega a la sala del trono donde todos al verlo sonríen, Misora es la que sonríe más fuerte que nadie el chico al ver que Misora tiene esa gran sonrisa piensa –(creo…que ya volvió a ser la de antes…me alegro)- luego quita su transformación rápidamente y pregunta –¿Cómo va todo?- Utagai dice – todo en orden Subaru…todos estamos preparados… te esperábamos para tu siguiente orden…- el chico ve los ojos de todos y dice –necesitamos descansar… así que todos vayan a sus habitaciones y tomen un buen descanso…y gracias a todos…- todos sonríen y de inmediato toman camino a sus habitaciones, Cepheus también lo hace y solo quedan Misora y Subaru en la habitación – bueno…vamos Misora- la chica asiente con su cabeza y se reúne con Subaru la chica entonces lo abraza sorpresivamente y le dice –Bienvenido…Subaru- el chico sonríe y piensa –(realmente…ella es increíble…) – y soltando el abrazo la toma de la mano y caminan rumbo a la habitación de Misora.

Ya allí ambos se quitan sus zapatos y Misora tomando de la mano a Subaru le dice… -no quiero que mañana cuando despierte…no estés a mi lado- el chico se sonroja con eso y de inmediato Misora lo lanza a la cama, la chica salta sobre y el comienza a hacerle cosquillas, el chico se empieza a reír como loco –jajaja…no Misora…no jajajaja…- la chica entonces le dice –prométemelo y dejare de torturarte…- War-Rock que mira el espectáculo desde el V-Hunter solo dice –mujeres…mujeres…siempre haciendo ese tipo de cosas…- y Subaru el cual no para de reir solo dice –jajaja…entiendo…te lo prometo…jajajaja…Misora…- y la chica al escuchar eso deja de hacerle cosquilla y luego le da un beso a Subaru el cual es largo… la chica acaricia las mejillas de Subaru y cuando termina de Besarlo le dice –espero que lo cumplas…eso y que estarás a salvo mañana…si no lo cumples…te aseguro que te matare haciéndote cosquillas(le dice eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa)- el chico asiente con la cabeza a la vez que se acomoda como debe en la cama y le dice –es una promesa…- la chica entonces se acuesta a un lado de él y lo abraza al tiempo que dice –"buenas noches…mi Subaru"- el chico sonríe antes eso y le dice –buenas noches…mi Misora- y ambos tras el cansado día se duermen.

Un par de horas después en los sueños de Subaru ocurre algo.

-no…Misora…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- entonces se ve que Subaru va tras Misora-no te vayas Misora…no…noooo- y entonces la chica desaparece partiéndose como un cristal-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grita Subaru a la vez que una gran cantidad de lagrimas caen de sus ojos y frente a él aparecen los 3 Sabios de AM – Hoshikawa Subaru…- dice Leo y luego Pegasus añade –eso es lo que hemos visto en nuestro sueño- Dragon añade –hemos decidido mostrártelo…- Leo prosigue –debes entender que todo es posible...incluso que ese sueño se cumpla- NO…YO JAMAS DEJARE QUE PASE ESO- contesta con determinación Subaru, Pegasus dice –nosotros creemos en ti Subaru y esa chica…que duerme a tu lado, es la que más que nadie cree en ti… y eso…puede significar más de lo que tú crees- -¿a que se refieren?…- entonces la voz de Leo comienza a desaparecer –sus lazos…- luego Dragon añade –sus sentimientos de amor… y valor- y Pegasus termina diciendo –son los mismos…ambos desean protegerse el uno al otro…esa…es la clave…- y entonces los 3 desaparecen dejando a Subaru confundido y justo en ese momento el chico despierta y dice en voz baja –solo fue un sueño…- -te equivocas Subaru…yo también vi lo que soñabas- dice War-Rock y Subaru añade –entonces…los AM vinieron a visitarnos…- -así es…¿pero que querrían decir con eso de que "este es nuestro sueño"- el chico dice –"creo que me mostraron la parte de su sueño…en que Misora muere…(el chico discretamente aprieta su puño izquierdo, y es que el esta abrazando a Misora con su brazo derecho)- War-Rock añade –y eso de que ¿ambos desean protegerse el uno al otro esa es la clave?- -ni idea War-Rock…solo sé que…(mientras mira a Misora) que la voy a proteger…- War-Rock le dice al chico- duerme un poco mas Subaru faltan 2 horas para que amanezca…y debes estar al 100%- el chico entonces cierra los ojos y se duerme mientras que War-Rock dice –y yo voy a cuidarte a ti…mi amigo-.

Amanece en FM todos están reunidos ya en la habitación del trono y el Rey comienza a hablar –bien…mis hombres están listos…- -perfecto…ya no veo la hora en que aparezcan esos imbéciles para patearles el trasero- dice Juro, Gonta lo secunda –si…Taurus y yo los haremos carbón…- Utagai dice –Yo también ya me encuentro listo, solo espero no tener que recurrir a mi equipo de curación- Misora dice –si…esperemos que todos terminemos a salvo (mientras mira a Subaru)- -todos estaremos bien…mientras estemos juntos- -YOH-YOH… ESO SERIA UN PROBLEMA…- -Moondestroyer- dice Subaru a la vez que alza su brazo y dice –TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- Misora también se transforma –TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- luego Taurus- TRANSCODE 005 TAURUS FIRE- luego Juro – TRANCODE 011 WOLF WOODS- y finalmente Utagai también se transforma –TRANSCODE 020 CYGNUS WING- y el rey desenvaina su espada y pregunta -¿Dónde estás Moondestroyer?- entonces se escucha la risa de el EM –YOH YOH…jajaja son solo unas basuras ni siquiera tengo que estar cerca de ustedes además…les tengo una sorpresa- -¿una sorpresa?- dice Rockman y entonces ve como bajo ellos aparecen como una especie de agujeros negros,-¿pero qué es esto?- dice Juro –no…es como…cuando Burai nos separo…- dice Misora, y al darse cuenta de eso Subaru de inmediato entra en pánico -no…NO DE NUEVO…AMIGOS- dice Rockman, pero es demasiado tarde y el agujero comienza a tragarlos rápidamente entonces cuando ya todos están casi sumergidos solo se escucha decir –SUBARU…SUBARU…- y la voz de la chica desaparece mientras el chico desesperadamente grita –¡MISORA!- y también es tragado por su agujero.

Todos caen en diferentes posiciones pero hay algo en común –aun estamos en FM- dice Utagai –maldición tenían que separarnos aunque…eso puede ser bueno- dice Juro- donde están todos…- dice Gonta –maldición…no debí bajar la guardia –dice Cepheus- Misora es la que más desesperada esta –Subaru…Subaru…¿DONDE ESTAS?- el chico cae al último y dice –MISORA…AMIGOS…¿DONDE ESTAN?- y entonces frente a cada uno de los miembros del equipo se materializa una ventana y en ella se ve a Sirius – bienvenidos…a mi juego equipo Ryuusei…espero…(mientras sonríe) me diviertan mucho…- entonces Rockman al ver a Sirius entra en un estado de ira enorme –SIRIUS…¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?- pero Sirius no le contesta y sigue hablando –esto es un juego que diseñamos para ustedes…veremos quienes son los que sobreviven…actualmente todos están en una área de FM que hemos preparado, dentro de esa enorme área todos están en pequeñas zonas delimitadas por un poderoso campo de fuerza que no puede ser destruido con nada, dentro de cada uno de sus campos de fuerza se encuentra "alguien que jugara con ustedes" si ganan entonces el campo se desactivara y podrán buscar a sus "amigos…" espero me diviertan…adiós- y entonces desaparecen las pantallas y Subaru de inmediato piensa –ese maldito de Sirius…jamás pensé que haría esto- War-Rock entonces le dice –en cualquier caso tenemos que encontrar a los demás- el chico asiente con la cabeza y comienza a avanzar por su área.

Mientras tanto los demás que también vieron el mensaje dicen –esto no es bueno… y además tengo la sospecha de que son esos nuevos R los que nos esperan- dice Utagai y Cygnus contesta –si…siento la presencia de uno de ellos cerca- y comienzan a moverse -¿entonces tenemos que vencer a quien se nos ponga enfrente? Bien Taurus busquemos a nuestra presa y démosle su merecido - -MUUUUUUUUUUUUU así será Gonta- - que bien que nos separaron…así podre pelear a gusto- dice Juro –claro…siempre es más divertido un uno vs uno- dice Wolf- así que estamos todos separados…vale más que busque a mi enemigo rápido- dice Cepheus y al final Misora solo dice –Lyra…tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, tenemos que buscar a Subaru…- -entendido Misora…vamos rápido- y comienzan a moverse mientras un ser en uno de los campos dice –jo…así que me pusieron a ese en mi lugar…perfecto será divertido destruirlos…jajajaj- y entonces comienza a moverse rumbo a…

_**Bueno…sorpresa xD siempre tuve oportunidad de colocar el capitulo del sábado…no quería irme a mi compromiso sin dejarles algo que leer xD**_

_**Bueno como notaran ya empezó lo que yo llamo "el suceso que marca todo" en mi fic, espero les gusten las peleas que se vienen les aseguro que usare todo mi imaginación para que las peleas sean intensas y buenas.**_

_**Ahora, con respecto al cambio de actitud tan brusco de Misora, de una deprimida a una feliz, se debe a Subaru… y sus palabras, así que es por ello que de repente ven a Misora triste o con miedo y luego feliz y con todo el amor encima, y se debe a Subaru… así es como las mujeres se comportan cuando están enamoradas ¿qué no? xD.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo… el Lunes verán el primer combate. **_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic, aunque sea déjenme un comentario xD para saber a quién darle las gracias propiamente o,o**_

_**PD**_

_**Lord Of fantasy 27, espero con ansias tu siguiente capítulo en tu genial fic y es que… vamos en el star force 01 es una de mis partes favoritas y espero con ansias ver como manejas a Geo en esa situación, mas porque a cómo se comporta con Sonia en tu fic da mucha risa y realmente me lo imagino así, YA QUIERO VER QUE REACCION PONE CUANDO SONIA LE PIDA "ESO" xD**_

_**Bueno recuerden leer el Fic del mencionado "Megaman Strikeforce pegasus,leo,dragon" seguro que se ríen a morir xD**_


	19. Capitulo 18 Una Batalla de Fuerza Bruta

_**Bueno bueno…aquí inician los combates, el romance tendrá que esperar y espero que les guste mi estilo de peleas, y bueno sin mas preámbulos el primer combate.**_

Lucha de ¡Fuerza Bruta! Taurus Fire vs Club Strong R

_**La fuerza para proteger**_

_**Es muy importante**_

_**Pero más importante es**_

_**El tener la inteligencia al pelear**_

Jo…así que me pusieron a ese en mi lugar…perfecto será divertido destruirlos…jajajaj- y entonces comienza a moverse rumbo a… Taurus Fire nota que alguien está detrás de él y de inmediato brinca evitando el poderoso golpe, al caer al suelo de inmediato voltea a ver y lo que ve, no es nada agradable.

-Strong…- es lo único que atina a decir Gonta al ver que delante de él se encuentra uno de los Wizard más poderosos jamás creados "Strong" –Strong…- dice secamente de nuevo Gonta pero entonces el imponente Wizard dice –ahora soy Club Strong R… y mi misión es proteger a Sirius- -muuu…esto no está bien Gonta…- -lo se Taurus…Subaru me conto lo fuerte que es en esa forma…- y entonces sin previo aviso a una velocidad asombrosa Strong se acerca a Taurus y trata de golpearlo con su enorme mazo (el cual mide casi lo mismo que Taurus de largo), el chico logra evadir el ataque a duras penas, luego acumula aire y lanza su Ox Fire, pero Strong usando su mazo dice – swing storm- y una gran ráfaga de aire sale disparada directo al fuego de Taurus y ambos ataques se neutralizan,-es muy fuerte…- dice Gonta en su mente cuando entonces ve que de nuevo Strong se acerca rápidamente a el, el chico entonces ve que le va a lanzar un poderoso golpe con su mazo y brinca evitando el ataque, pero entonces Strong se gira rápidamente y lanza su mazo contra Taurus, -maldición no podre…- y antes de que terminara de decir que no podría evitar el ataque el gran mazo lo golpea y cae al suele golpeándose en la espalda contra una roca que se encuentra en el área, el chico apenas si tienes tiempo de recuperarse cuando de nuevo Strong está frente a el, entonces el mazo cae en la mano derecha del imponente Wizard el cual dice – club…SMASH- y lanza un potente golpe a Taurus, están fuerte el impacto que una gran cantidad de piedras y de polvo se eleva por el aire –yo…soy el más fuerte…de los Wizard…por mi honor no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a Sirius-, el Wizard trata de retirar su enorme Mazo pero entonces nota que no puede jalarlo hacia el –pero que…- y entonces una voz se oye que dice –no…nos subestimes…a mi amigo y a mi…LO HAS OIDO- y entonces tras desaparecer el polvo se ve que Taurus fire está deteniendo la enorme masa de Strong –je…ahora no podrás moverte… - entonces el chico usando una cantidad descomunal de fuerza jala hacia él a Strong y el chico haciendo su brazo derecho hacia atrás forma un puño en la mano mientras grita –OX PUNCH…- y lanza un poderoso impacto directo a la cara de Strong el cual de inmediato coloca su mano izquierda en dicha parte entonces Taurus aprovechando que su enemigo esta distraído de inmediato se coloca en posición de embestida y dice –OX…TACKLE- y con todas sus fuerzas posibles se lanza en una poderosa embestida sobre Strong el cual recibe el impacto el gran Taurus sigue empujando hasta que ya no puede mas y deteniéndose hace que Strong salga disparado y se estrelle contra una gran pared de piedra a la vez que Gonta dice –ESO ES PARA QUE NO NOS SUBESTIMES PEDAZO DE PIEDRA- -así es…MUUUUU- dice Taurus el cual está emocionado de tener una pelea enserio después de mucho tiempo de paz.

Mientras eso ocurría en otro de los campos de energía una chica de cabello Rubio se mueve buscando desesperadamente una salida.

-MALDICION- grita Misora al llegar al límite de su área y nota que el campo del que hablaba Sirius esta allí, imponente y alto –no…no hay salida- dice secamente Lyra pero Misora replica –no…debe de haber alguna manera de salir de aquí- entonces Lyra le dice a Misora –y si peleamos con el Wizard R que nos menciono Sirius tal vez…- -no Lyra, hay que ahorrar energías, si encontramos alguna salida nos ahorraremos el combate y así podremos ayudar a los demás- -Misora…- entonces la chica saca su Guitarra y hace unos Rifts con ella a la vez que dice –Shock Note- y lanza unos poderosos ataques hacia el cambo de fuerza el cual simplemente absorbe los ataque –pero que…- dice Misora a la vez que detiene su ráfaga de tiros –parece que se traga todo lo que toca…- -maldicion…tengo que salir de aquí…Subaru…por favor cuídate- entonces la chica comienza a moverse a otra lugar mientras alguien la observa en las sombras –así que…eres tu…jejejeje…que suerte…-.

De vuelta en el campo de Taurus vemos como el imponente Toro se inclina un poco a la vez que respira agitadamente –maldición…esos golpes…me cansaron- -muu…pero al menos logramos detenerlo- -dudo…que esos simples ataques lo hayan vencido Taurus…- -yo creo que si…somos muy fuertes…MUU- entonces de repente en el lugar donde Strong cayó una gran cantidad de piedras se elevan y caminando lentamente aparece frente a esa nube Strong con una gran calma tocándose el punto donde Taurus le dio con sus cuernos, una leve cantidad de sangre (_**notas de autor: recuerden…en FM todo lo que este hecho de ondas electromagnéticas es susceptible a sangrar, porque es el equivalente a que un humano sea herido en la tierra)**_ –vaya…sangre…- dice Strong el cual toma su Mazo y comienza a dar golpea al aire como simulando que se estira un poco y dice –gah…por fin termine mi calentamientos…prepárate…pequeño toro, pronto seras hecho polvo por este mazo…- -maldición…que fuerte es…(a la vez que se pone de pie) tendremos que dar todo lo que tenemos Taurus- -muu…así será…-.

Entonces Strong se lanza una increíble velocidad sobre Taurus, el chico brinca pero entonces al ver hacia abajo ve que Strong no está allí –pero…cuando…- y entonces de la nada aparece Strong sobre él, el chico coloca sus brazos cruzados frente a su cara a la vez que recibe un poderoso impacto de Strong, el chico va cayendo a gran velocidad al piso y justo cuando va a golpear el suelo Strong está colocado frente a él y lanzando un poderoso golpe con su Mazo hace que Taurus salga disparado y se estrelle contra la misma pared que Strong golpeo hace rato producto del impacto de la embestida de Taurus.

El chico apenas y si se logra poner de pie, está gravemente herido producto de los ataques de Strong- diablos…que fuerte…y es…rápido- entonces otra vez Strong se coloca frente a él y comienza a tirar golpes con el mazo, Taurus apenas si logra evitar los 3 primeros cuando es golpeado de nuevo por el imponente Wizard al salir disparado el Wizard golpea el aire y de nuevo los tornados que lanzo hace rato salen disparados a Taurus el cual los recibe completamente y se eleva mas en el aire, en lo más alto el chico piensa –tengo…que contraatacar…es mi oportunidad- y cuando va cayendo el chico acumula todo el aire que puede y entonces ve que Strong se coloca de nuevo en posición para golpearlo como lo hizo anteriormente y el chico suelta todo el fuego que puede –OX FIRE- y el ataque le da de lleno a Strong pero no evita que el Wizard tire un poderoso golpe con su arma y Taurus salga volando de nuevo contra un pedazo de tierra elevado y se golpea directo con la cabeza, cuando cae ve que Strong está retorciéndose por el dolor producido por la gran quemada que le dio, pero su mente comienza a blanquearse cosa que no pasa desapercibida por su amigo FM – Gonta…no te duermas, Gonta…tenemos que seguir peleando…GONTA- y entonces el chico antes de perder el conocimiento dice –lo…siento…Presidenta…creo que no…podre devolverle su regalo…jejeje..- y Gonta pierda el conocimiento-.

Al mismo en la tierra una chica de cabello Rubio está cortando unas papas para preparar una comida –esto me ayuda a mantener mi estrés bajo control- dice la chica en voz baja- me pregunto cómo estarán todos... Misora, Juro, Utagai, Subaru…. Y Gonta- y justo cuando dice el nombre de su amigo la chica se detiene piensa un momento en todos y entonces añade - de que me preocupo…todos estarán bien…confió en ellos se que volverán sin falta- la chica se asoma por una ventana y mira al cielo mientras las estrellas brillan fuertemente y dice –cuídense…y sean fuertes…-.

Entonces en FM mientras Gonta esta inconsciente el chico comienza a tener una alucinación, o más bien un recuerdo.

-Battle Card Break Saber, Battle Card Invisible- dice un chico de azul el cual se lanza sobre Taurus, el toro usa su Ox Fire pero Subaru con su carta invisible evita el ataque y cuando se materializa usa su poderoso sable y golpea a Taurus el cual cae al piso y Gonta vuelve a su estado normal- -gah…de nuevo me ganaste Subaru- -jejeje…fue suerte Gonta- dice el chico a la vez que quita su transformación –eso no es suerte es habilidad Subaru…tu eres muy fuerte... y agradezco que pelearas conmigo Subaru…realmente me hace falta practica jejeje (mientras se rasca la cabeza)- -yo no diría eso Gonta, tú tienes gran habilidad en combate, incluso tienes un gran compañero como Taurus- el toro se materializa y dice –muuu…yo soy muy fuerte – eso hace War-Rock se materialice y le diga a Taurus- si…eres fuerte pero lento…BAKA (_**notas del autor: en japonés BAKA significa idiota, aquí War-Rock hace una doble burla de Taurus porque bueno…ya sabemos que significa vaca en español ¿qué no? XDDD)**_ - -a quien llamas Vaca erizo de mar…- -¿como me has dicho pedazo de fuego ambulante? - y ambos se lanzan en una pelea verbal mientras Subaru se sonríe y levanta a Gonta del suelo –sabes lo que te falta Gonta…- -¿Qué es Subaru?- el chico entonces mete las manos en un su porta cartas y se las muestra a Gonta –usar Battle cards estoy seguro que si lo haces podrás hacerte todavía más fuerte- -pero…yo nunca he sido bueno usando las cartas Subaru- -Gonta…no pienses así…tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y estoy seguro que podrás mejorar y hacerte mas fuerte… ¿no quieres defender a Kizamaro y Luna por ti mismo?- el chico Gordo asiente con la cabeza y Subaru añade –entonces…si quieres hacerlo considera el usar las cartas amigo…con eso serás mas fuerte (a la vez que sonríe)- -gracias…por el consejo Subaru…- entonces Subaru le extiende la mano a su amigo y lo ayuda a la levantarse – no lo olvides…cuento contigo para ayudarme a proteger a todos- el chico asiente mientras ve como Subaru trata de calmar a War-Rock y Gonta piensa – (ojala…algún día sea tan bueno como el…)-.

Entonces el chico abre los ojos y ve que su amigo esta hablándole –Gonta…muuu…Gonta deprisa…reacciona- entonces el chico ve como un quemado Strong está por golpearlo con el mazo, y con un rápido giro hacia un costado, evita el golpe con el mazo de Strong, luego se pone de pie y se lanza sobre Strong a la vez que grita –OX PUNCH- y le da un poderoso impacto en la cara –ESO NO ES TODO…MUUUUUUUU- y comienza a darle una buena cantidad de golpes, al más puro estilo de un boxeador y al final reúne todas sus fuerzas y le da un uppercut a Strong el cual sale disparado al aire y cae al piso, Taurus Fire se arrodilla de nuevo y habla mentalmente con su amigo –Gracias…Taurus, de no ser por ti seguro nos matan- -muuu…no hay de que…- el chico entonces ve que de nuevo se pone de pie Strong a la vez que dice –no…es que esa cosa no cae…- y entonces un poco de sangre sale de la boca de Taurus –oye…¿Gonta estas bien?- el chico asiente con su cabeza –pero estoy muy adolorido…y algo mareado- -¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso estar bien Gonta? Estas herido…tal vez deberíamos retirarnos- al escuchar eso Gonta se asombra de que su compañero diga eso y le pregunta -¿Por qué dices eso? Es raro en ti que pidas que nos retiremos- -el es más fuerte que tu Gonta…además estas lastimado…no puedo dejar que te lastimen mas…- al escuchar a su amigo FM decir eso Gonta sonríe y le dice –no te preocupes…se que podremos vencerlo- y a la vez que termina de decir eso ve como Strong se levanta con mas heridas producto de los múltiples golpes de Taurus y dice –BLACK HOLE…SERVER ACCESS- y entonces una gran cantidad de energía oscura recae sobre Strong –pero que…- dice Gonta y ve como las heridas de Strong se sanan- está recuperándose…¡MALDICION!- - eso no es bueno…tenemos que irnos Gonta pero ya- añade Taurus, entonces ambos escuchan decir a Strong –maravilloso…gracias Sirius sama…por darme este poder…ALTA REGENERACION- entonces se voltea sobre Taurus y a una súper velocidad le mete un poderoso impacto al toro el cual se estrella contra una pared –SOY INVENCIBLE…SIRIUS SAMA OBSERVEME COMO MATO A ESTOS INUTILES- grita Strong producto de estar usando el Black Hole server, Taurus se pone de pie y entonces piensa –Luna…Subaru…- y entonces otro recuerdo viene a su mente.

El recuerdo es del entrenamiento antes de ir a FM

-Rockman, tiene una gran velocidad un buen poder, y muy buena combinación en las battle cards, Taurus es muy poderoso, pero muy lento y no usa battle cards, Gonta creó deberías aprender a usarlas te ayudarían muchísimo en combate-.

-lo sé Kizamaro, pero es que no tengo idea de combos y eso- dice Gonta con gran pesar, pero Subaru le contesta -Gonta… solo es cuestión de que practiques el uso de las cartas, no es tan complicado, yo se que podrás hacerlo" Gonta luego voltea a ver a Subaru y le dice -Subaru… tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir, espero algún día ser tan fuerte como tú- Subaru se sonroja un poco y le dice -no sigas diciendo eso me da mucha vergüenza-.

Entonces el chico vuelve a la realidad y dice –si…quiero ser tan fuerte como Subaru…si fuera tan fuerte como el podría vencerlo…entonces…- el chico observa su brazo izquierdo y el V-Hunter se activa y dice –battle cards Access…- y el chico observa la gran cantidad de cartas que tiene en su arsenal- Subaru…seguiré tu consejo…TAURUS PREPARATE…DEMOS TODO LO QUE TENEMOS AHORA- -MUUUUU…COMO TU DIGAS GONTA- y entonces se lanzan sobre Strong.

-Gonta- dice Subaru a la vez que se detiene súbitamente –oye Subaru… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta War-Rock- -no…nada…creo que escuche la voz de Gonta por un instante…sigamos War-Rock- entonces ambos siguen corriendo mientras Subaru piensa – (Gonta…se que estarás bien…eres fuerte amigo…da lo mejor de ti…).

Entonces volvemos al combate Strong ve que Taurus se lanza sobre él y dice –no podrás vencerme…no tienes lo necesario…SOY SUPERIOR A TI GRACIAS A SIRIUS- -ALGUIEN CONTROLADO POR OTRA PERSONAS…JAMAS NOS VENCERA…battle card Invisible- entonces el enorme Toro se hace transparente el gran Strong trata de golpearlo pero su mazo atraviesa a Taurus –que…- -battle card dancing fire v1- y entonces cuando vuelve a su estado normal Taurus lanza desde su brazo un poderoso ataque de fuego el cual hace Strong se retuerza del dolor…- gah...fuego…odio el fuego…- -¿odias el fuego?...PUES AQUÍ HAY MAS… battle card fire Bazooka v1- entonces el brazo de Taurus cambia por un enorme cañón hecho que recuerde a un volcán, y un poderoso tiro sale directo a la cara de Strong, el cual se cubre el rostro –maldito…MALDITO TORO- entonces Strong lanza un golpe al aire y los tornados salen volando sobre Taurus el cual dice –ESO NO FUNCIONARA CONMIGO 2 VECES battle card…Aura- entonces la gran barrera de energía cubre a Taurus y evita el ataque de Strong- battle card dancing fire v2- el entonces otra gran llamarada más potente aun que la anterior le da Strong el cual se sigue retorciendo del dolor- maldito…maldito toro…no importa que hagas el poder del Black Hole Server me recuperara infinitamente…jajaja- -ESO LO VEREMOS battle card deadly uppercut- entonces los brazos de Taurus son recubiertos por llamas y entonces el chico activa otra battle card –Dash attack- y a una velocidad asombrosa se pone frente a Strong- pero que…- y entonces el poderoso Taurus comienza a tirar impactos con sus brazos a toda potencia, sumado al fuego que la carta a activado hacen que Strong resulte más dañado de lo normal al final después de 10 golpes seguido Taurus lanza un poderoso uppercut y elevaba a Strong- AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO…battle card….BLAZING EDGE- y una gran espada de fuego se coloca en la mano derecha de Taurus el cual se lanza sobre Strong el cual sigue cayendo el gran Wizard dice –no podrás detenerme- y con una gran impulso trata de golpear a Taurus con su Mazo, pero el chico usando su espada corta la enorme arma de Strong –no…puede- -POR LUNAY SUBARU…Y MIS AMIGOS…TE VOY A DERROTAR…DESAPARECE- y dando otro Golpe con su espada logra partir en 2 al R- no…no puede ser…SIRIUS SAMA- y entonces explota a la vez que Taurus cae al suelo desactiva la battle card y dice –gracias…Subaru…por decir que podía ser más fuerte…gracias por creer en mi amigo… y te prometo que protegeré a Luna y Misora… si tu no estás…cuenta conmigo- -MUUU GANAMOS…SOMOS LOS MEJORES- - lo sé amigo…lo sé…jejeje- contesta Gonta a lo dicho por Taurus y entonces ven que la gran barrera oscura desaparece…-parece que ya podremos…¿Qué es eso?- dice Gonta al ver una especie de torre a lo lejos-tal vez todos estén allí dice Taurus- -así es amigo…vamos rápido para ese lugar –BIEN…VAMOS MUUUU- y Taurus fire comienza a moverse a la mencionada torre.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole server Moondestroyer dice –señor…Club Strong R fue destruido por Taurus Fire- -jo…eso no importa…esos "R" son simples muñecos…aunque los derroten a todos no podrán contra mi mejor guerrero… (mientras sonríe inocentemente)- Moondestroyer dice –tiene razón…yoh yoh…-.

Mientras tanto en otro campo de Energía.

-vaya…es interesante mis aparatos indican que esta pared parece como una especie de agujero negro…así que atacarla no tiene sentido- dice Utagai el cual está parado frente a una de ellas en su forma de Cygnus Wing su FM le dice –si ya acabaste con eso tal vez deberíamos buscar al R de esta área, vencerlo y Salir de aquí- -no lo sé Cygnus…pelear…nunca ha sido mi…- -CUIDADO UTAGAI- entonces por instinto esquivan un poderoso ataque de una espada de color rojo, luego se agachan y esquivan otro ataque de una espada de color azul- -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Utagai y entonces frente a él ve a un ser que esta flotando sobre una bola de energía electromagnética –mi nombre es Spade magnes… y te hare pedazos- -Utagai…parece que tendremos que pelear…- -lo se Cygnus…-. Y entonces ven como Spade Magnes se lanza sobre ellos.

_**Listo el primer combate, ojala les gustara de principio a fin**_

_**El siguiente combate será muy diferente, como bien sugiere el titulo este fue de fuerza bruta, el siguiente…pues ya verán xD**_

_**Saludos a todos y muchas gracias a**_

_**Lord Of Fantasy 27**_

_**ZXCVVNMEM**_

_**BLUEBOY467**_

_**NARUTO-CHAN**_

_**Por leer mi fic y tenerlo entre sus favoritos y sus comentarios**_

_**Saludos a todos**_

_**p.d léanse el nuevo capítulo del fic de lord of fantasy 27 megaman strike force pegasus leo y dragon…sobre todo si son fans de Geo y Sonia les fascinara mas xD**_


	20. Capitulo 19 Yo Odio Pelear

Yo, odio pelear (Cygnus Wing vs Spade Magnes)

Utagai esquiva la embestida de Spade Magnes, luego Cygnus se gira y trata de darle con su ataque de plumas, pero a una velocidad asombrosa Magnes se transforma en un cohete y se eleva por el cielo y evita el ataque de plumas de Cygnus y de paso lo deja asombrado –es…veloz…- y entonces ve como desde la parte más el poderos EM se vuelve a su forma normal y extendiendo sus manos grita –MAGNET MISILE- y tras de el comienza a materializarse muchos misiles de diversos tamaños, y cuando cierra sus puños todos se dirigen hacia Cygnus –o…diablos- y a una asombrosa velocidad Cygnus se comienza a mover y los misiles cae a sus lados, detrás de el como una lluvia muy intensa creando gran cantidad de explosiones y cráteres- diablos…es muy fuerte- dice Cygnus a la vez que la lluvia de misiles es más intensa, entonces llega un momento en que el FM no logra encontrar a donde moverse y rápidamente activa una battle card- battle card…Barrier- y la barrera cubre a Cygnus de una caída de 10 misiles, tras la explosión de dichos objetos solo queda una nube de humo –esto…no es bueno- y voltea al cielo y ve que Magnes no está allí –pero que…- y entonces el suelo debajo de él se parte y aparece el mismo magnes transformado en su forma de Misil y le da un fuerte impacto a Cygnus el cae vuela por los aires y aprovechando eso Magnes vuelve a su forma normal y le lanza un misil el cual da de lleno en el FM y cae al piso bastante lastimado.

-diablos… ¿Utagai estas bien?- pregunta Cygnus y solo escucha un tibio –si…(mientras se limpia un poco de sangre de la cara con su antebrazo) pero es demasiado veloz…y su fuerza de ataque es increíble- -lo se Utagai…¿qué haremos?- pero cuando termina de preguntar ve que otra gran oleada de misiles van sobre ellos –battle card…Aura- y la carta se activa logrando detener todos los misiles- -lo primero que tenemos que hacer es tratar de detener esos ataques…- entonces Cygnus aprovechando que Magnes se detiene lanza un ataque con sus plumas las cuales el Wizard evita, luego Cygnus activa la battle card Heavy cannon y trata de darle un tiro a Magnes el cual transformándose en cohete se eleva y evita el ataque –justo lo que quería…- dice Utagai y entonces se elevaba por el aire y comienza a atacar a Magnes con sus plumas el Wizard como no logra ver debido a su forma de cohete logra ser impactado por varios tiros de las plumas de Cygnus y reducir su velocidad- ahora…battle card…Voltic eye v3- y lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre Magnes logra paralizarlo –no…no puede ser- dice el Wizard y luego ve como a una velocidad asombrosa Cygnus con su característico baile se lanza sobre el –Cygnus dance- y el FM impacta en un costado a Magnes el cual cae al piso y una pequeña explosión ocurre, luego Cygnus baja a nivel del piso – eso…debió al menos detenerlo un poco…- pero entonces ve que otra oleada de Misiles los cuales son más grandes que los anteriores se lanzan sobre él, Cygnus emprende el vuelo y logra evitar el ataque de los misiles los cuales explotan tras de él la onda expansiva hace que por un momento pierda el control en el aire –diablos…- -sorpresa- dice Magnes materializándose frente a Cygnus –o no…- y entonces el poderoso Wizard toma a Cygnus con sus brazos y entonces emprende el vuelo a una velocidad aun mayor y dirigiéndose a una parte elevada lanza a Cygnus y hace que se impacte de cabeza atravesando las rocas y cayendo del otro lado completamente lastimado –mi…hombro…¡gah!- a la vez que comienza a salir sangre de su hombro derecho –Utagai…como fue que…- -ese Wizard…justo al momento de lanzarnos activo una de sus espadas y me dio un corte… realmente es muy peligroso- y no termina de decir eso cuando otra oleada de Misiles comienza a caer por el área de Cygnus el cual apenas y si logra evitar los ataques mientras se aleja de Magnes el cual solo dice –patético…simplemente patético…-.

Mientras eso ocurría en el área de Subaru el chico empieza a entrar en tensión y se debe a que no encuentra aun la salida del lugar.

-diablos…diablos…maldición…tengo que salir de aquí- dice Rockman el cual ha llegado al límite de su área- -chico…no se te hace raro- -¿raro? A que te refieres War-Rock- -bueno…llevamos aquí unos 20 minutos hemos recorrido toda el área…y no aparece el Wizard con el que se supone tenemos que pelear…- entonces el chico voltea a ver a todos lados y al igual que War-Rock nota que algo no está bien –tienes razón…algo no anda bien…sigamos investigando amigo- -claro…pero mantente alerta…no creo que nuestro enemigo este así mucho tiempo…- y mientras ambos se mueven Subaru no deja de pensar en Misora – (Misora…justo cuando tu y yo estamos juntos…y ocurre esto…espero que…no…NO ESPERO NADA…tu estarás bien…después de todo eres tan fuerte como nosotros…)_**(notas de autor: no es que Subaru se considere fuerte o tenga el ego muy elevado por ello…sino más bien que al pensar que Misora es tan buena como el peleando mantiene su calma en alto…bueno es una especie de autoayuda el creer que quien amas es tan bueno como tu xD)**_.

Volviendo al campo de Cygnus el cual sigue huyendo y evitando cada uno de los misiles de Magnes, el cual está empezando a perder la paciencia –VAMOS PELEA MALDITO PATO…- dice a la vez que otra oleada de misiles van sobre Cygnus el cual simplemente dice –no soy un pato…soy un Cisne…maldito- -cálmate Cygnus no podemos perder el control si lo hacemos seguro acabara con nosotros- dice eso a la vez que se agacha y evita un misil y luego brinca para evitar otro, ambos explotan frente a Cygnus, a la vez que el FM le contesta- el estarnos moviendo así no ayuda en nada…debemos atacarlo- -lo sé…lo sé pero es que lanza tan rápido sus misiles que no logro encontrar una forma de pensar y contraatacar…- entonces otra ráfaga de misiles empiezan a caer frente a él obligándolo a elevarse a lo más alto a la vez que Magnes sonríe y dice –perfecto…esta donde quería- y lanza otra ráfaga de Misiles los cuales Cygnus planeando evita por todo lo alto pero a muy duras penas –los misiles son más rápido cuando van en línea recta- dice Cygnus y Utagai contesta –si…me he dado cuenta de ello…en ese caso…- y entonces cayendo en picada se mantenía volando a cerca del cuelo a la vez que comienza a activar una carta –bueno…ahora- entonces cuando ve que los misiles van sobre el de inmediato cambia su dirección y comienza a elevarse y como los misiles van en diagonal son un poco más lentos, eso le da oportunidad a Cygnus de evadir la ráfaga completa y colocarse frente a Magnes –pero tu…- -battle card…Blazing edge- y entonces tira un sablazo el cual magnes evita colocando ambas espadas sobre el –lento…- -¿Quién es el lento grandote?- y entonces Cygnus le da una patada en la cara haciendo que el poderoso Wizard pierda un segundo y eso Cygnus de inmediato lo aprovecha –battle card…heavy cannon- y colocando el cañón directo en la cara de Spade Magnes lanza el tiro causando una gran explosión –gah…diablos- y entonces Cygnus por la fuerza de choque sale volando sin control a la vez que Magnes cae al suelo producto de la poderosa battle card, luego con un par de giros logra recuperar la dirección y aterriza suavemente en la tierra – si nos dábamos cuenta de que sus ataques son más lentos en diagonal, seguro no hubiésemos podido dañarlo - -lo se Utagai…bien pensando- - pero entonces Cygnus comienza a tener un mal presentimiento –esto…Utagai…mantente alerta… a un acaba esto- y entonces ven que Magnes sale volando al cielo a la vez que dice –MALDICION…HERIDO POR UN SER INFERIOR COMO USTEDES…JE JAJAJAJAJA- mientras coloca una de sus manos en la cara y se ríe de manera descarada y tras finalizar dice –bueno…es tiempo de usarlo- entonces cruza sus brazos y una gran cantidad de energía oscura comienza a caer sobre el Wizard haciendo que Utagai se preocupe –eso…no se ve nada bien para nosotros…va a…- -Black Hole ACCESS- y entonces un destello de color negro ocurre y lo que ve Utagai es como Magnes comienza a cambiar levemente de forma, se torna de un color negros un gran pico sale sobre su cabeza y ve como en la parte inferior otro par de bolas de energía hechas de electromagnetismo se forman y por si fuera poco la armadura de Magnes aumenta de grosor, al final de la transformación el imponente Wizard activa sus sables los cuales ahora son de un color negro –PREPARATE…TE VOY CORTAR EL CUELLO CYGNUS- y entonces a una velocidad asombrosa se lanza Sobre el mencionado FM el cual reacciona bien y evita el sablazo elevándose por el aire, pero ve que Magnes rápidamente recupera la dirección y se eleva por el cielo, a la vez que comienza a disparar misiles los cuales son más rápido que los de antes –no puede ser…es increi…- y antes de que termine la frase ve como Magnes comienza a cambiar a su forma de misil, y con el impulso del par de bolas electromagnéticas que se crearon se lanza muchísimo más rápido, esquiva los misiles y con el enorme pico impacta a Utagai en la pierna de derecha –gah…- pero no tiene tiempo ni de sufrir porque entonces Magnes se frena pero Cygnus sigue volando y entonces se impacta contra un enorme montón de piedras, y se toma la pierna –GAH…DIABLOS…DUELE…- -Utagai CUIDADO- dice Cygnus, pero es demasiado tarde, los misiles que Magnes lanzo antes de su otro ataque llegan hasta a Cygnus y sin poder esquivarlos impactan en los alrededores del FM y una gran explosión ocurre a la vez que Magnes dice –esto…se acabo…JAJAJAJA-.

Entonces vemos como Cygnus cae lentamente por el aire a la vez que el FM conversa con Utagai –me he dado cuenta…tu no estás peleando enserio…Utagai- -te…te…equivocas yo…estoy dando lo mejor de mi…- -no me mientas Utagai- y entonces caen al piso dándose un golpe muy duro- -no mientas…es más que obvio que no estás peleando al 100%...de ser así en el momento que en le diste la patada a Magnes no hubieras desactivado la espada, si no que más bien lo hubieses partido en 2…tenemos la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, pero al ser tan benévolo con tu enemigo le has dado la oportunidad de contraatacar y dejarnos gravemente heridos…- Utagai no contesta nada simplemente se mantiene en silencio a la vez que algo de sangre sale de la misma herida que le causo Magnes, Cygnus espera una respuesta de su amigo pero al no oírle lo empieza a increpar- porque eres tan débil…no se supone que habías cambiado, no se supone que eras mas fuerte…- -lo soy…lo soy…- contesta Utagai, y entonces Cygnus pregunta –entonces por qué no peleas enserio contra ese tipo…- -porque…yo…odio pelear- -¿pero qué?, antes has peleado con otros enemigos…- -pero eran virus…no es lo mismo pelear con un ser vivo- -¿estás diciéndome que esas cosas tienen vida?- -si…la tienen- entonces Magnes lanza otra ráfaga de misiles sobre el cuerpo de Cygnus los cuales explotan y hacen que salga volando y se golpee de nuevo contra la pared –ya está muerto…que basura fue…creo que iré tras esa tal Harp Note…son ordenes de Apollo- dice en voz alta y eso no pasa desapercibido por Utagai -¿quieren a Harp Note? Por… no espera…la van a usar de señuelo para atrapar a Rockman…- -pero tú no puedes hacer nada mientras te mantengas con esa actitud de no querer dañar a nadie…entiende Utagai existen ocasiones en que uno tiene que pelear e incluso sacrificar la vida de otras personas para poder seguir viviendo…- -pero…-. ¿No recuerdas lo que Rockman nos dijo cuando peleamos con él en los cuarteles de la Waza?- -lo que Rockman…nos dijo.-

Entonces un flashback ocurre en el que vemos como Rockman pelea con Cygnus en un combate de Sparring.

-Battle card Break Saber- dice Rockman a la vez que se lanza sobre Cygnus el cual se elevaba por el aire y dice –con espadas no po…- battle card Dash attack- dice Rockman y con el impulso de la carta se lanza sobre Cygnus y asesta un poderoso impacto haciendo que el FM caiga y pierda la transformación- -me ganaste…Subaru…no por nada eres Rockman- - el chico cae al suelo y mientras quita la transformación añade –je… pero Utagai usted no fue enserio conmigo- -claro que si yo…- -Utagai San…no es asi, usted no peleo enserio… ¿puedo saber por que?- entonces Utagai se levanta a la vez que dice –no me gusta pelear enserio con seres vivos…yo no soy alguien que sea capaz de matar a otra persona sin razón…- entonces Subaru piensa un momento y le contesta a Utagai –cierto…pelear no es bueno…en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted Utagai San…pero…- entonces el joven adulto espera en silencio la respuesta de Subaru y el chico con una sonrisa le dice – hay ocasiones, en que es necesario llegar a tal extremo como matar…yo no me siento bien haciéndolo, he exterminado a muchos seres vivos… los FM que invadieron la tierra…son los que más están en mi corazón…pero tuve que hacerlo… era para proteger a mis amigos…- -¿para proteger a tus amigos?- pregunta Utagai a lo que el chico dice –si…para protegerlos a ellos… cuando estoy peleando con alguien nunca olvido que es por mis amigos…y eso me da la determinación para seguir luchando…Utagai San…usted es muy amable pero nunca olvidemos que estos poderes que tenemos…tal vez tengan un motivo…y eso es…proteger a nuestros seres queridos –proteger…- -bueno Utagai San me voy, Shidou me está esperando un gusto verlo y cuídese- y entonces el chico se va a la vez que Utagai dice –proteger…-.

Entonces volviendo a la realidad el joven adulto dice – proteger…cierto…y pensar que un chico me enseñaría esa valiosa lección… vamos Cygnus ( a la vez que se pone de pie)- entonces el FM sonríe y dice –bien…vamos- entonces Utagai agitando sus alas lanza una afiladas plumas sobre Magnes el cual está por irse y lo impactan por la espalda, el Wizard voltea y solo dice –así que quieres pelear- -SI…VOY A PELEAR CONTIGO AL 100%- -bah…tonterías un ser como tú no…- entonces ve como Cygnus a una gran velocidad se lanza sobre el –pero como..- -Cygnus dance- y el poderoso impacto hace que Magnes salga volando y se estrelle contra la parte más alta del campo de energía, entonces el Wizard se recupera y lanza una gran cantidad de misiles pero entonces Utagai dice –battle card..mad vulcan v3 x2 – entonces ambos brazos de Utagai se transforman en unas ametralladoras y comienza a disparar a toda potencia sobre los misiles de Magnes los cuales explotan todos sin excepción a medio camino causando una nube de humo –no pensé que ese FM fuera a…- y entonces detrás de el aparece Cygnus con la battle card Break Saber activada y con su asombrosa velocidad le da dos golpes logrando causar una herida en forma de "X" en la espalda de Magnes, el cual solo da un leve quejido de dólar y activa sus espadas y trata de golpear a Cygnus pero cuando tira el golpe el mencionado FM ya no está, -como es que…- -por aquí Magnes- y del lado izquierdo con su Cygnus dance le da un potente golpe haciendo que Magnes salga volando –maldito- y entonces recupera la compostura y cambia a su modo cohete y trata de impactar a Utagai, el cual simplemente se eleva y el evita el golpe y moviéndose a velocidad máxima comienza una persecución área –perfecto…es ahora…- y entonces Utagai activa una battle card y algo se materializa en el suelo –solo tengo 20 segundos…- y entonces comienza a girar por toda el área del domo y activa la battle card Mad Vulcan de nuevo y comienza a disparar a la vez que vuela a Magnes, el cual no recibe daño por la gruesa armadura que posee entonces rápidamente Utagai comienza a volar a nivel del suelo y Magnes lo persigue a la vez que le dispara mas misiles, los cuales Utagai con certeros movimientos evita y al final justo cuando van 15 segundos dice…ahora…giga battle card… big time bomb- y la gran bomba que había colocado antes comienza su conteo, entonces Utagai pasa por encima de ella y justo cuando Magnes está encima de ella Utagai se detiene y lanza un poderoso ataque con la carta Plus cannon y hace que Magnes se detenga en seco-je…con eso no podrás vencer…- -no…esa no era mi intención…gracias a que no tienes buena visión por estar en tu forma cohete he podido hacer esto y entonces la bomba llega a Cero –Battle card Barrier- y Utagai activa la carta a tiempo que una enorme explosión ocurre a la vez que Magnes grita –NOOOOOOO..NO PUEDE SER…- y cuando la explosión termina un Magnes gravemente lastimado y apenas si puede flotar –no…no puede ser- -lo siento…pero esto es por mis amigos battle card Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword triple card in - -galaxy advance…gigant axe- y entonces Cygnus toma la enorme hacha y tira un poderoso golpe que parte en dos a Magnes-no puede ser…Sirius…Apollo vénguenme- y explota a la vez que Utagai cae al piso y sonriendo dice –je…ese Subaru…le agradeceré cuando lo vea…- -bueno tal vez tengas que hacerlo- dice Cygnus a la vez que añade –pero por ahora…te recomiendo que te cures…- entonces el campo de fuerza desvanece y a lo lejos ve la misma torre que Taurus vio –creo…que tenemos que ir allí- dice Utagai a la vez que mientras saca un aparato comienza a curarse y piensa –(enserio…Subaru…Gracias… por enseñarme que tenemos que luchar para proteger…).

Mientras tanto en otra área.

-Juro parece que tenemos visitas- -lo sé…- entonces esquivan el ataque y voltean a ver quien los ataco, parados frente a ellos se encuentra alguien muy familiar para ellos –Jack…Corvus- -¡gah! Desaparezcan en las llamas de mi odio- y entonces lanza un poderoso ataque de fuego y Juro dice – esto…SERA DIVERTIDO- y entonces las llamas recubren a Juro y una gran explosión ocurre.

En otra área.

-Subaru-kun… ojala estés bien…- entonces Lyra añade –Misora…¿no está bajando la temperatura?- la chica asiente con la cabeza –si…tiene rato que note eso…no será que… -DIAMOND DUST- y entonces una ráfaga de Aire frio intenta golpear a Misora la cual evita el ataque brincando- ¿Quién eres tú?- y entonces frente a Misora aparece una chica vestida de color azul con 2 grandes bloques de hielo rodeándola- -yo me llamo Diamond Iceburn R…y por fin…PODRE MATARTE MISORA- -Diamond…ice… eres la…- y entonces los pedazos de hielo se dirigen a Misora y justo cuando va a ser golpeada la chica activa la battle card Barrier y logra resistir el impacto –JAJAJAJA…POR FIN PODRE DESHACERME DE TI…MISORA- -esto no es bueno…- dice Lyra a la vez que Misora añade –tengo…que vencerla…el me está esperando lo sé…VAMOS LYRA- y Harp Note se lanza al ataque lanzando su Shock note el cual choca contra un pedazo de hielo y pedazos de hielo vuelan a la vez que se escucha –te ¡matare!-.

_**Espero les gustara el combate de Cygnus… a mi me gusto, a mi encantan las peleas en el aire xD por eso disfrute tanto haciendo esto**_

_**Ahora en el siguiente capítulo veremos qué pasa con Misora (si…seguros muchos tienen ansia de ver que pasara xD) y también que ocurrirá con Wolf, pero bueno…los siguientes combates serán muy duros…y ya verán el por qué xD**_

_**Gracias Deltaman y Naruta por los comentarios y los favoritos, y a las demás personas que siguen el fic, enserio…gracias**_

_**Saludos**_

_**p.d Lord Of Fantasy 27 enserio que aun me rio con el final de tu capitulo mas reciente xD, pero más risa me dio el principio y también lo de cuando Sonia le pregunta a Geo por su relación con Luna…enserio que reacción de Geo…jajaja espero con ansias la cita de ambos…ese Geo que tu imaginas y escribes me mata de risa (incluso me pregunto si Sonia no nota que Geo junto a ella se comporta como un idiota xD).**_

_**léanse el fic Megaman Strikeforce pegasus Leo Dragon, esta buenísimo! xD.**_

_**p.d2 xD**_

_**este capitulo fue traido a ustedes gracias a esta cancion que me inspiro a escribir como loco xD**_

_**.com/watch?v=uKymeuwwtAk&feature=related (ya saben que es de Youtube xD)  
**_

_**seguro muchos la conocen xD es el tema "Final Transmissio" de Megaman battle Network 3 xD esa cancion rulea sin dudas **_


	21. Capitulo 20 Nuestra Inspiracion es Amor

Nuestra Inspiración, el amor (Wolf Woods Vs Jack Corvus y Harp Note Vs Diamond Iceburn)

Mientras eso ocurría Rockman se encuentra aun buscando una salida o a su oponente.

-porque…porque…no encuentro a mi oponente…- dice Rockman visiblemente desesperado por salir de ese lugar –ya han pasado 30 minutos chico- -lo sé War-Rock…pero es como tú dices…no aparece nadie frente a…- y entonces de repente frente a nuestro héroe azul aparece una gran pantalla que se materializa de la nada- pero que…- dice War-Rock y entonces la pantalla se enciende y frente a él aparece un ser de cara Azul con una sonrisa inocente el cual dice –hola…Rockman Shooting star…- -Sirius…- dice secamente Rockman y entonces el imponente EM habla –parece que tus amigos no me divierten como yo quiero…- -a que te refieres maldito- dice War-Rock y entonces en la pantalla aparecen Taurus, Cygnus, Cepheus, Wolf y Harp Note , al ver a sus amigos Rockman se asombra de lo dañado que se ven Taurus y Cygnus, luego ve como Cepheus sigue caminando como si nada y observa como Wolf se lanza al ataque sobre Jack Corvus R y ve como Harp Note activa la battle card Barrier y detiene el ataque de hielo de Iceburn y el solo atina a decir –Misora… Iceburn…eso no es bueno…tengo que…- pero entonces Sirius habla– tu amigo de fuego y ese pájaro ya ganaron sus combates y como vez se dirigen a la siguiente área… Cepheus aun sigue buscando a su rival al igual que tu, Wolf está peleando en este instante como ves contra un viejo rival tuyo y (mientras sonríe) tu amiga Harp Note tiene sus manos congeladas por decirlo de alguna manera…-maldito… ¿por qué demonios está haciendo esto? - -porque es divertido jugar con gente como ustedes…por eso - -tu…vez a todos como juguetes...( a la vez que le lanza una mirada a Sirius llena de odio)- -esa mirada es tan linda (mientras sonríe) pero…me pregunto si podrás…con esto…- y frente a la gran pantalla se empieza a materializar un ser del mismo tamaño que Rockman y cuando termina el destello lo que ven War-Rock y Subaru no es nada bueno –es…- -somos nosotros- -si…me tome la molestia de usar unos datos que estaban en lo más profundo de tu ser Rockman… y frente a ti tienes a Rockman R y por cierto, tiene cierta una habilidad que me pareció muy interesante…estaré observando tu combate y el de tu amiga Harp Note…pronto serán míos…adiós(con una gran sonrisa) o…por cierto…Apollo lo estará esperando… tus amigos no podrán con el… así que da lo mejor de ti…Rockman Shooting star- -espera(Apollo…tengo que apresurarme)…- y entonces la pantalla se desvanece y frente a Rockman se encuentra el mismo, pero con su forma anterior (_**nota de autor: eso la forma clásica de el…con el brazo izquierdo en forma de la cabeza de War-Rock)**_ –tendremos que vencernos a nosotros mismos…- -si War-Rock- entonces ve como Rockman alza su brazo izquierdo y dice –Tribe on…Berserker…- -NO PUEDE SER- dice War-Rock al mismo tiempo que Subaru y entonces la copia de Rockman adquiere los poderes de la tribu Berserker a la vez que dice –muere…- y se lanza sobra Rockman el cual solo dice –esto…no será fácil…Rockbuster- y lanzo un tiro que le da a su copia y activa una battle card Sword y se lanza sobre la mencionada copia –(Misora…espérame…pronto iré contigo).-

Mientras tanto en el área de Misora la chica está lanzando su técnica Shock Note contra Ice pero la Wizard detiene cada ataque con sus cristales de hielo –que fuerte…- dice Misora a la vez que se mueve esquivando una de las esferas de hielo y brinca para evitar una ráfaga de aire helado, luego al caer al piso activa la carta Fire Bazooka y lanza un tiro directo a Ice la cual se cubre de nuevo con un pedazo de hielo, a la vez que dice –tu…y ese Rockman…siempre…siempre interfiriendo- -Ice…tu…aun recuerdas lo de el estudio…- -claro…nosotros fuimos reconstruidos del ruido que quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de Rockman…y recordamos todo…Y ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO MATARTE- a la vez que lanza otra vez los trozos de Hielo, la chica de Rosa inmediatamente evita el ataque brinca y desde el aire lanza su Machine gun String haciendo un rasgueo en la guitarra y atrapando a Ice a la vez que activa la battle card Voltic eye y lanza las descargas por las cuerdas –gah…TE ODIO MISORA- dice la Wizard al recibir la descarga y liberarse de las cuerdas al hacer que un pedazo de hielo las rompiera, luego la Wizard lanza una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo de su mano directo a Harp Note, pero la chica rápidamente activa la carta dash attack y se lanza en picada al suelo evitando el ataque, luego saca su guitarra y de nuevo lanza su Shock Note pero como las veces anteriores los pedazos de hielo cubren a Iceburn la cual sonriendo le dice –tus técnicas…son inútiles conmigo- la chica de rosa analiza un momento y entonces dice –tal vez…o tal vez no- y se lanza directo a Iceburn, la poderosa Wizard lanza entonces los cristales hacia Misora la cual evade uno fácilmente pero el segundo logra rosar parte de su casco causando un raspón en él y entonces la chica dice –ahora…Battle Card Heavy Cannon- y lanza el tiro directo a Iceburn la cual simplemente alza sus manos y grita –Diamond dust- y el poderoso tiro de la carta se congela en el aire, pero entonces Harp Note saca su Guitarra de nuevo y grita –Shock Note- y lanza un par de notas a alta velocidad que dan de lleno en la Wizard- eso…duele…pero TU VAS A SUFRIR MAS QUE YO- y entonces sin que se dé cuenta un pedazo de hielo golpea por la espalda a Misora –gah…- la chica entonces esta cayendo al suelo cuando el otro pedazo la golpea por un costado y cae al piso dándose un poderoso golpe en la cabeza- gah…no…puede ser…- -jaja…tu error fue pensar que habías esquivado mis ataques Harp Note… ahora prepárate…- a la vez que se acerca a Harp Note y la chica dice –es fuerte...más de lo que creí- y un poco sangre atraviesa por entre los 2 ojos a Harp Note.

Mientras tanto en el Área de Wolf Wood.

-mueran mueran…malditos pedazos de escoria- y los poderosos ataques de Corvus son lanzados sin misericordia sobre Wolf, al final cuando termina se ve que Wolf estaba usando la carta Aura y dice –eso…no es nada- y de inmediato usando su asombrosa velocidad se lanza sobre Corvus y le lanza un poderoso Zarpazo, el cual el EM evita y se levaba por los aires y haciendo movimientos con sus manos una gran cantidad de fuego comienza a salir disparada hacia Wolf, el cual comienza a moverse por todo el terreno evadiendo los tiros los cuales golpean a sus espaldas –típico de Corvus…sea el R o el Original…siempre tan violentos- -si…pero este tipo parece que no piensa como con el que peleamos en la tierra- a la vez que activa la battle card Wide Shot y lanza un poderoso tiro de Agua sobre Corvus el cual contrarresta con una gran llamarada ocurriendo una explosión minúscula que hace que el agua se convierta en vapor luego el poderoso EM se lanza en picada tratando de Golpear a Wolf el cual rápidamente brinca y evita el golpe pero entonces Jack se detiene a una velocidad asombrosa se gira y lanza un poderosa llamarada que le da por la espalda a Wolf, el cual sale volando y cae al piso de pie –gah…duele- dice Wolf a la vez que ve que otra oleada de fuego va sobre el –battle card Barrier- y la barrera de tiene temporalmente los ataques – battle card Drill arm y entonces Wolf con la carta escaba un agujero y entra en el justo a tiempo por que el escudo se rompe y las llamaradas pasan por donde estaba el y golpean un pedazo de tierra elevado el cual cae hecho añicos por la potencia del fuego, al salir del agujero Wolf se mueve rápidamente contra Corvus y lanza un golpe con su garra haciendo unas líneas de energía se lancen sobre Corvus el cual usando mas fuego evita el ataque, luego comienza a mover sus manos de nuevo y una increíble bola de fuego se comienza a formar sobre él, al ver eso Juro solo dice –eso…no podremos detenerlo…- entonces se mueve más rápido a la máxima velocidad que su forma le permite y colocándose a unos 15 metros de Corvus activa la carta Wide Shot y lanza el disparo el cual le da a Corvus, pero la gran bola de fuego se sigue haciendo más grande – battle card MAD VULCAN- y entonces el brazo de Wolf cambia a la forma de una ametralladora y lanza una gran cantidad de Tiros los cuales no evitan que Corvus siga acumulando fuego en la bola y al final deja de mover sus manos- toma esto…Solar Ball- y la gran bola se dirige sobre Wolf el cual justo cuando va a ser golpeado dice –battle card…Heavy cannon- y lanza un tiro a la bola luego es impactado por dicha técnica mientras Corvus ríe pero no dura mucho porque el poderoso ataque del cañón atraviesa la bola y le da de lleno en la cara causando una explosión y cayendo al piso a la vez que la bola también explota causando otra explosión.

Mientras tanto en la zona de Misora

-prepárate…pequeña zorra- y entonces Diamond Iceburn lanza las bolas de hielo Sobre la chica y ambas aplastan a Misora- jajaja…perfecto…como debes morir…bajo mis poderosas… ¿Qué?- entonces donde estaba Misora una pequeña nube de humo y queda un tronco…- battle card Fox Fu- dice Misora desde el aire a la vez que dice –Battle card Buki v3- y el poderoso mazo aparece en sus manos –battle card Dash attack- y con una velocidad asombrosa cae en picada sobre Ice y lanza un poderoso impacto con el mazo tan fuerte que alza una gran cantidad de Rocas y Diamond solo dice –diablo…gah- y comienza a sangrar a la vez que de pronto frente a su cara tiene un cañón –battle Card Heavy cannon- y Misora lanza un poderoso tiro a quemarropa haciendo que Ice salga disparada y se estrelle contra una gran piedra y caiga al piso, la chica desactiva la carta y un poco de sangre cae al piso producto de la herida que le causo Ice con sus cristales de hielo –Misora estas…- -estoy Bien Lyra tranquila…- contesta Misora a la vez que limpia un poco su cara y es que la herida está empezando a querer obstruir su visión (recordemos que está sangrando por la parte que separa los 2 ojos pero la herida en sí la tiene en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo que se ve es el hilillo de sangre)-espero que con eso este…- pero entonces ve como Iceburn se levanta y los cristales de hielo la rodean – MALDITA MISORA…SIEMPRE ARRUINANDO TODO…PREPARATE- y tras terminar de ponerse de pie se ve que tiene una gran herida en la cara producto del disparo de Misora y del poderoso golpe del Mazo –BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- y entonces la Wizard se recupera de sus heridas además de que una gran cantidad de cristales de hielo se materializan teniendo un total de 7 cubriéndola –si con 2 no podía atacarla…con 7…- dice Misora cuando entonces la Wizard termina su transformación –que poder…es increíble…gracias Sirius Sama…con esto podre matarte… MISORA- a la vez que se lanza sobre la chica, luego sus cristales se lanzan de manera consecutiva sobre Misora, la chica entonces primero evita uno haciéndose hacia su izquierda, eso causa que un poco de sangre tape su ojo izquierdo- no…puedo ver bien- entonces a duras penas ve como viene el pedazo de hielo numero 2 y lo esquiva haciéndose de nuevo a la izquierda, el 3 y 4 pedazo la obligan a brincar el 5 entonces le da de lleno de frente –gah…- haciendo que la chica suelte unas gotas de sangre de su rostro mientras va cayendo el 6 le da también y cae girando al piso pero antes de golpear el suelo el ultimo pedazo le da también volviendo a elevarla y cayendo al piso –MISORA- grita Lyra desde la espalda de la chica a la vez que Misora – dice…gah…Subaru…lo…siento…ella es más fuerte que…yo) y comienza a perder el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto en el área de Wolf ambos guerreros se levantan muy lastimados –gah…me duele todo el cuerpo- dice Juro –ese ataque…fue muy poderoso- entonces ven como Corvus se levanta y sonriendo dice –preparase a morir…BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- tras el gran destello el chico emite una gran cantidad de energía oscura- esto…no está nada bien- y tras el destello Corvus se vuelve más agresivo –mueran mueran…MUERAN- es lo único que dice a la vez que bolas de fuego visiblemente más grandes que las anteriores son disparadas contra Wolf el cual cuando intenta moverse no lo hace a la velocidad que realmente quisiera y entonces todas las bolas de fuego le dan de lleno a Wolf el cual cae al piso ardiendo, -gah…duele…duele…- dice Wolf a la vez que se retuerce en el piso quitándose las llamas –JAJAJAJA RETUERCETE EN EL PISO COMO LA ESCORIA QUE ERES- grita Corvus –está loco…- dice Wolf a la vez que Juro piensa –¿realmente podre vencerlo?…en la tierra no tuve la fuerza para detenerlo…) y entonces cuando termina de revolcarse ve como otra gran cantidad de llamas se dirigen a él, pero activa la carta Invisible y evita los golpes –que podre hacer…- dice Juro a la vez que el efecto de la carta invisible termina y ve como Corvus se lanza sobre el –Himeka…san…- y entonces Juro de golpe recuerda algo, algo que prometió.

Su recuerdo es de antes de partir a FM cuando Himeka le da un beso y la chica sonriendo le dice -este beso… que sea de suerte para usted Juro-san… yo espero que vuelva… que cumpla la misión junto con los demás, y cuando vuelva…tengamos una cita…(algo sonrojada, pero con algo de tristeza en su rostro)- al escuchar eso Juro abraza a la chica y le dice -claro…se lo prometo… volveré y saldremos a donde usted quiera…- el abrazo dura un minuto ambos se sueltan y la chica añade -bueno Juro-san… que tal si le hago un té- la chica se separa de Juro y el jardinero dice claro… me encantan sus te- y ambos salen de la habitación.

Entonces Juro reacciona y rápidamente evita la embestida de Corvus –Juro…tu…como es que…- -recordé algo amigo Wolf…la razón por la que peleo…y es por Himeka san y por ti amigo…no dejare que estas quemadas me detengan ahora- -bien dicho…demos todo Juro…tal y como el siempre lo hace- -Rockman…veo que también lo admiras tanto como yo- dice Juro y Wolf dice –se ha ganado mi respeto…demos todo entonces- -SI…VAMOS- y se lanzan moviéndose a máxima velocidad Juro lanza al aire 5 zarpazos haciendo que se dirijan al poderoso Corvus el cual contraataca con sus llamaradas, logrando detener los 5 golpes, pero entonces ve que Wolf está sobre el –maldi…- no alcanza a terminar cuando Wolf comienza a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra con sus Garras ataques horizontales verticales después de 10 golpes activa la battle card Plasma Gun y le da un tiro a Corvus paralizándolo luego el poderoso Wolf brinca y desde al aire aullando como solo un lobo puede hacerlo se lanza en picada con sus poderosas garras de frente, las une y grita –Wolf…Lance- y entonces atraviesa el cuerpo de Corvus con su ataque –no…no puede…- y entonces una gran explosión ocurre terminando con la vida de Corvus a la vez que Wolf se arrodilla un poco y dice –Himeka-san…gracias…- y entonces el campo de fuerza se desactiva dejando ver la torre- supongo que iremos a allí Juro…- -si…vamos- y al pensar en Himeka san el jardinero en su forma de Wolf Woods comienza a correr a la torre.

Mientras tanto en el área de Misora, la chica está gravemente herida pero entonces justo cuando va a perder el conocimiento viene a su mente un recuerdo.

El recuerdo es de las palabras de Subaru cuando la chica tuvo miedo de nuevo "– cuando tengas miedo y sientas que todo va mal recuerda mis palabras... lo que le dije a los Sabios… "yo…yo protegeré a Misora y al universo…es una promesa" nunca olvides esas palabras- la chica entonces abre un poco los ojos y dice –Subaru…- a la vez que ve que Ice se acerca a ella lentamente, luego tiene un recuerdo algo más viejo –Misora-chan…yo confió en ti…creo en ti…se que estás haciendo esto para protegerme…pero no tienes que sufrir…déjame ayudarte Misora…siempre creeré en ti- ese recuerdo es de cuando Misora trabajaba para Orihime y se encontró con ella en el Bermuda Maze, y entonces la chica termina de abrir los ojos y rápidamente brinca evadiendo un golpe con el martillo de Ice y la chica colocándose de pie le dice a la Wizard –eres fuerte…muy fuerte…más que yo…pero…YO VOY A VER A SUBARU DE NUEVO YO NO CAERE AQUÍ- -Misora…- dice Lyra y entonces una gran cantidad de energía rodea a Misora formando un aura de color Rosa y la chica dice –me siento…bien- a la vez que Lyra piensa –(su…valor…está haciendo que recupere sus fuerzas…Cepheus tenía razón)- -entonces la chica se lanza sobre Ice a gran velocidad- battle card Blazing edge- la espada de fuego se activa –NO PODRAS VENCER MISORA…TENGO QUE MATARTE TU PRESCENCIA ME IRRITA- Grita Diamond Iceburn y entonces lanza de nuevo los pedazos de hielo sobre Misora la chica le contesta –YO NO PERDERE AQUÍ…EL ME ESTA ESPERANDO LO SE- y lanzando un poderoso golpe con su espada parte en pedazos el primer cristal de hielo, luego el segundo también lo destruye con su espada el tercero trata de golpearla por un costado pero la chica brinca y desde el aire activa la battle card Plasma gun v3 y lanza un tiro al pedazo que queda destruido, luego cae y activa la battle card Dancing Fire v3 y con sus poderosas llamas deshace el 4to pedazo, luego la chica activa su pulse song y detiene en seco los otros 3 pedazos a la vez que activa la battle card Break Saber y destruye los otros 3 pedazos de hielo todo en menos de 20 segundos,-no puede ser…- dice Diamond Iceburn al ver el poder de Misora y entonces la chica comienza a hacer rifts con su guitarra la poderosa aura rosa que rodea a Misora comienza a ir a su guitarra y entonces al final cuando termina de hacer los rifts el brillo de su mencionada Guitarra es de color Rosa y entonces Iceburn dice –no podrás vencerme…no NO LO HARAS…Diamond dust- grita a la vez que alza sus brazos y lanza su ventisca a Misora, pero la chica le contesta- ESO LO VEREMOS…GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- y entonces hace el rasgueo final en su guitarra a la vez que la misma técnica que lanzo contra Auriga se dirige contra Ice la técnica deshace en el trayecto la ventisca de la Wizard la cual solo dice –no puede ser- y la nota la impacta causando una poderosa explosión, cuando la nube de humo de disipa Iceburn solo dice –tengo que matar…- pero entonces Harp Note usando la carta Sword parte en 2 a Diamond Iceburn y entonces otra explosión ocurre, la chica desactiva la carta y cae exhausta al piso –lo hiciste Misora…- -no…ambas lo hicimos Lyra…con ayuda de "el" por supuesto- -claro…- y entonces el campo de fuerza se disipa y ven la torre que todos han visto- vamos Lyra…tenemos que ver a Subaru y los demás - -claro…- y la chica poniéndose de pie lentamente, porque aun esta herida por el impacto que se dio en su cabeza dice –Subaru…espérame…pronto estaré contigo- y se lanza en dirección a la torre.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole Sirius sonríe más de lo habitual al ver las habilidades de Harp Note –esa chica…sí que es interesante…realmente la quiero… (Entonces voltea a otro Monitor y ve como Rockman pelea consigo mismo) y ella estará junto a ti Rockman entre mis juguetes… (mientras sonríe)ese es mi deseo…y como el Dios que soy…se cumplirá.

Mientras tanto en el área de Cepheus.

-Siento…que los demás han ganado sus combates…solo Rockman se mantiene peleando…pero que es esta sensación… parece que está peleando contra el mismo- entonces un trueno sale disparado en dirección del rey, el cual lo esquiva brincando, luego unas serpientes intentan golpearlo por el costado y también las esquiva luego una marejada de fuego y hielo intentan golpearlo, el rey saca su espada y lanza un ataque destruyendo ambas cosas, al caer entonces ve que frente al están…-Ophiuca, Gemini y Libra…- -hola rey…tanto tiempo sin verlo- dice Gemini –si rey…mucho tiempo- añade Ophiuca –como es que ustedes…- - opción A: no tiene caso preguntar…solo pelea… y muere Opción B: simplemente muere… ¿Cuál escogerás?- y entonces los 3 FM se lanzan sobre Cepheus el cual piensa –(mis…hombres…)- y se prepara a recibir los ataques de los FM

Mientras en el campo de Rockman, el chico activa la carta Sword y la usa para detener la espada zerker de su copia, ambos se lanzan en un duelo de espada tirándose golpes en todas direcciones al final, ambos se apuntan con el Buster y se dan un tiro a quemarropa y ambos caen de espaldas al piso –gah…es tan fuerte como nosotros- -si…y si es así entonces no será tan sencillo…ese Sirius nos puso al peor rival posible…- -eso no importa War-Rock tenemos que terminar esto rápido Misora y los demás nos esperan…- -si vamos- y entonces se lanzan sobre su copia iniciando el violento combate.

_**Otro capítulo más, espero les gustaran ambas peleas, la de Harp Note (a ella le esperan más sorpresa xDDD) y Wolf y cómo es que terminaron ganando…por "amor" (como bien dijo Lord of Fantasy en un review, a una mujer enamorada nada la detiene, y a un hombre enamorado tampoco nada lo detiene xD).**_

_**Supongo muchos no esperaban que Rockman se enfrentaría a el mismo xD espero les gustara esa sorpresa.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo también será de doble combate Cepheus y Rockman…veremos cómo me quedan esas peleas xD.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Misora-chan muchas gracias por el cumplido, jejeje… no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo después de este fic tengo otro par de ideas para escribir y una de ellas es mi versión del Operation Shooting Star, incluso ya tengo las bases de la historia anotadas por allí xD.**_

_**Y recuerden lean el fic de Lord Of Phantasy 27 enserio… háganlo o Shadow Night vendrá por ustedes en la noches…jajajaja**_


	22. Capitulo 21 ¿El sueño se cumple? parte 1

¿El sueño se cumple? Parte 01. (Cepheus vs los FM y Rockman vs Rockman R).

_**La ira puede ser negativa**_

_**Si es dirigida de mal manera**_

_**Pero si la aplicas en defender lo que amas**_

_**Seguro te llevara a la victoria**_

La batalla inicia, Rockman (_**notas de autor, para mayor facilidad a Rockman R le diré Rockman y a nuestro protagonista le pondré Subaru en esta batalla en particular) **_lanza un ataque eléctrico con la espada Zerker a la vez que Subaru neutraliza la técnica usando una carta Barrier, luego el chico activa la carta Long Sword a la vez que dice –esto tiene que ser cuerpo a cuerpo- entonces se lanza sobre Rockman el cual usando la poderosa espada Zerker detiene el primer ataque el cual viene en forma horizontal luego trata de contraatacar dando un giro de 90 grados pero Subaru brinca inmediatamente evitando el ataque de Rockman el cual, por la increíble fuerza de la espada destruye un pedazo de piedra enorme que había, luego Subaru lanza un golpe desde el aire pero Rockman lo detiene, pero eso no evita que Subaru desactive la carta y rápidamente le lanza un disparo con el Buster directo a Rockman, lo cual hace que baje la guardia y de inmediato Subaru dice –BATTLE CARD MAD VULCAN- y a quemarropa le da varios tiros con el arma, causando una gran cantidad de humo cuando el chico termina de disparar de inmediato le dice a War-Rock –crees que…- -no…la forma zerker es muy resistente….- y cuando el humo se disipa ve que a lo que le dio fue a un pedazo de madera haciendo que el chico se sorprenda y diga –no…eso significa- -demon Fury- dice el poderoso R desde el aire, y comienza a lanzar una gran lluvia de Shurikens sobre Subaru, el cual rápidamente activa la carta Aura y se protege de cada tiro –esta usando la forma Shinobi…- -si Subaru…- entonces rápidamente cae al piso y aprovechando la poderosa velocidad de la forma Shinobi se lanza sobre Subaru a la vez que con el enorme Shuriken en su espalda lo lanza y entonces Subaru tiene que evadir el ataque brinca y cuando esta en el aire ve que su clon cambia de forma de nuevo –es la forma…saurian…- y le lanza un poderoso tiro a Subaru con su Buster haciendo que el héroe vuele en el aire dando vueltas y estrellándose con un pedazo de tierra, entonces rápidamente el clon usa el modo zerker se aproxima lo más rápido que puede a donde Subaru quedo estampado y antes de que el chico logre reaccionar el clon Reúne toda la energía que puede en su espada y grita –THUNDERBOLT BLADE- y lanza dos poderosos impacto en horizontal y al final lanza el golpe en vertical haciendo que un poderoso rayo le dé a Subaru causando que grite de dolor y entonces cae al piso bastante lastimado –oye…Subaru…¿estás bien?- pregunta el AM a lo que Subaru dice –si…algo adolorido…- entonces ven que de nuevo lanza ataques con la forma Shinobi, una gran cantidad de Shurikens van hacia ellos a la vez que Subaru dice –War-Rock…usemos el poder del Noise- -entendido…- contesta el AM y de inmediato comienzan a canalizar el ruido y el chico grita –NOISE FORM CHANGE… TAURUS NOISE- la transformación es rápida entonces el chico reúne energía en su Buster y grita –ATOMIC BLAZER- y el poderoso ataque destruye los Shurikens a la vez que obliga al clon a cambiar de Forma y adopta la Saurian, al ver eso Subaru de inmediato cambia de forma –MULTI NOISE…CANCER- y adoptando los poderes de Cancer el chico reúne energía en su piernas y entonces lanzando patadas al aire dice – Dynamic Wave- lanzando poderosas olas de Agua sobre su clon 2 olas pequeñas le dan y la 3era la esquiva brincando a la vez que lanza una poderosa llamarada de su Buster pero el chico contraataca usando la carta Barrier y detiene el ataque, entonces ve como su clon activa la forma zerker y el chico dice –ES AHORA…MULTI NOISE…OPHIUCA- entonces el chico cambia a una forma que recuerda a la poderosa FM y entonces empezando a girar el chico dice –ELEMENTAL CICLONE- atrapando a su clon y lanzándolo a gran potencia contra una pared, el chico cae y quita su forma a la vez que jadeando dice –espero…que con…eso sea…- -chico…CUIDADO- entonces observa como un poderoso ataque se dirige a ellos el cual no pueden evitar ni contra restar debido a la velocidad, la forma del ataque es una gran línea curva que les da de lleno y hace que se estrellen contra otra pared, entonces ven con asombro como otros 2 ataques igual van tras del mismo y ambos también los reciben y ocurre una explosión, Subaru cae con algo de sangre en su rostro además de que su armadura está muy dañada –esos ataques…- dice War-Rock y Subaru añade con algo de dolor –gah…solo…los puede…hacer…TRIBE KING- y entonces ven como caminando hacia ellos se dirige su clon con la poderosa forma del Tribe King la unión de las 3 ooparts a la vez que Subaru dice –esto…no está nada bien- y ven como el poderoso clon lanza de nuevo la técnica y otra explosión ocurre.

Mientras tanto en el campo de Cepheus el rey la tiene muy complicada, primero evita unos ataques de serpientes de Ophiuca, brincando, luego libra le lanza una gran llamarada de fuego pero el rey usando de nuevo su espada logra cortar en 2 y evita que el ataque le dé, ambos pedazos se estrellan contra una pequeña elevación de piedras y lo destruyen, pero cuando el rey va cayendo ve que el Gemini blanco se acerca rápidamente y le lanza un puñetazo al rey el cual le da en la cara eso hace que salga volando y cuando abre sus ojos ve que tiene a al Gemini negro sobre él, el cual le da una poderosa patada haciendo que caiga al piso rápidamente, el rey no puede reaccionar a la ataque de libra que se dirige a él, una poderosa marejada que hace se estrelle contra una pared, a la vez que Ophiuca grita –GORGON EYE- y lanza el poderoso ataque contra el rey haciendo que por la potencia del laser atraviese la pared y se estrelle contra el campo de fuerza el grita solo dice –son…fuertes…mas…que antes- y cae al piso a la vez que el Gemini negro dice –ESO NO ES TODO- ambos géminis juntan sus brazos y gritan – GEMINI THUNDER- y el poderoso ataque eléctrico le da de lleno a Cepheus haciendo que grite de dolor y caiga al piso de nuevo –o rey…vamos…¿es todo lo que tiene?- dice Ophiuca con su usual soberbia –A: el rey se ha hecho blando B: nunca ha sido tan fuerte- dice Libra a la vez que Gemini Blanco añade –je…jajaja… que patético y pensar que yo seguía tus ordenes Cepheus…- entonces los 3 FM ven como su antiguo rey se levanta y se limpia algo de sangre del rostro, luego toma su espada la cual esta tirada en el piso y dice –mis súbditos…no…ustedes no son los guerreros que envié a la tierra, si realmente fueran ello yo…- pero no termina su frase por que una gran cantidad de serpientes se dirigen a él, pero el rey reúne su energía EM en su espada y dice –Cyclone Slash- y girando el rey lanza la energía destruyendo las serpiente de Ophiuca, luego ve que Libra le lanza una marejada de fuego y otra de agua y entonces el rey reúne más energía en su espada –MOON Slash- grita el rey y la poderosa técnica destruye ambas olas, luego Gemini se lanza de nuevo estas vez activando una espada eléctrica, el rey detiene el impacto del primero con espada, y entonces nota como el segundo Gemini está por encima de él y el rey dice –eso…es viejo…aaaaaaaa- y reuniendo energía el FM verde dice – aura…Slash- y lanza un poderoso ataque va en todas direcciones –pero que…- dicen ambos géminis cuando son golpeados por la poderosa energía verde y salen volando y estrellándose contra el piso, el rey no pierde tiempo y usando una velocidad asombrosa se lanza sobre libra, el cual trata de detenerlo con sus marejadas pero el rey las corta con su espada y cuando esta cerca de Libra el rey usa su Cyclone Slash y logra dañar a Libra el cual sale disparado y se estrella contra una pared, Ophiuca lanza su gorgón eye sobre el rey, el cual con su espada detiene y luego contraataca con un Moon Slash y le da de lleno a Ophiuca que también se estrella contra la misma pared, el rey se detiene se vuelve a limpiar un poco mas de sangre y dice –yo…realmente si fueran ustedes…les pediría una disculpa…- -NO DIGAS TONTERIAS CEPHEUS- dice Gemini negro y el blanco añade –ESAS SON MENTIRAS TUYA…JAMAS HARIAS ALGO ASI…BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- luego Ophiuca grita también –JAMAS TE IMPORTAMOS Y ES POR ELLO QUE HEMOS VENIDO A VENGARNOS BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- -JAMAS CONSIDERASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS CEPHEUS BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- dice Libra también, al final cuando todos los destellos terminan, se ve que Ophiuca ha perdido su característica cola de serpiente y en lugar de eso tiene unas piernas, libra pierda su característica forma y en lugar de la forma tan grotesca ahora parece más humano con piernas y brazos, en la mano izquierda tiene el símbolo del agua y en la derecha el del fuego y Gemini Spark se ha convertido en un solo ser –MUERE CEPHEUS- gritan los 3 FM a la vez que lanza su mejor técnica –GEMINI THUNDER- -GORGON EYE- - DOUBLE WAVE- todos los ataques se dirigen a Cepheus el cual solo extiende los brazos y recibe las poderosas técnicas que causan una poderosa explosión.

Mientras tanto, Subaru tiene graves problemas, Tribe King se está acercando a él a la vez que War-Rock le dice –tenemos que finalizar…- -NO WAR-ROCK SI LO HACEMOS NO PODREMOS USAR LA TECNICA CONTRA SIRIUS- -pero no tenemos opción Subaru…Tribe King no es tan sencillo como…- War-Rock es interrumpido cuando el poderoso Tribe King otra gran cantidad ataques similares al anterior, Subaru haciendo un gran esfuerzo brinca y evita los ataques a la vez que activa la battle card Heavy cannon, el chico le dispara pero su clon de inmediato usa la técnica de nuevo y desvanece el ataque luego lanza una gran cantidad de Shurikens sobre Subaru el cual recibe de lleno –CHICO…TENEMOS QUE FINALIZAR…ENTIENDO…- pero de nuevo es interrumpido cuando una gran cantidad de Lava sale del suelo producto de otra técnica de Tribe King el chico grita de dolor -GAHHHH….DUELE…DUELE…- dice Subaru a la vez que cae al suelo y es tan fuerte el impacto que rebota levemente en el suelo y en ese momento recibe un poderoso ataque con la espada de Tribe King y sale disparado contra una pared sufriendo una electrocución producto del golpe y luego de golpear contra las roca cae sangrando mas, War-Rock solo dice levemente –Subaru…tenemos que Finalizar…es la única forma de equiparar el poder Tribe King…lo sabes…- el chico escupe un poco de sangre y no es para menos a recibido una paliza durante 3 minutos, el chico hablando lentamente dice –no podemos… si finalizo…no podremos usar "eso" contra Apollo…y si no lo derroto…Misora…Misora…le abre fallado a ella- el chico recuerda la sonrisa de Misora cuando estaban juntos viendo las estrellas y añade –y no puedo…no puedo…fallarle- -Subaru…entiendo lo que dices…créeme que lo entiendo…practicamos eso 2 días para vencer a Apollo…pero ahora…tenemos a un enemigo muy poderoso frente a nosotros…recuerda que con esa forma vencimos a LA Mu… y también entiendo lo de Misora y tu…sé lo que significa ella para ti…al estar unido a ti comprendo el amor que le tienes, ¿pero recuerdas la promesa que yo hice?- entonces Subaru recibe una patada de Tribe King a la vez que recibe una lluvia de Shurikens los cuales hacen que sangre más de lo que ya lo esta haciendo, el chico cae al suelo y trata de contraatacar con una carta Mad vulcan pero su clon le da con una poderosa llamarada a Subaru el cual solo vuelve a gritar de dolor y se estrella contra otra pared, entonces el chico pregunta –¿promesa?- -si…yo le prometí a tu madre que siempre te cuidaría…y vería por tu seguridad…a tu padre igual…a Lyra le prometí que defenderíamos a Misora…pero si tú sigues aquí siendo apaleado no podremos hacerlo…si usas la finalización aquí... quizás no podamos usar "eso" contra Apollo pero… pero si no derrotamos a ese tipo (refiriéndose a Tribe King) no podremos ni llegar contra el…Y NO PODREMOS DEFENDER A MISORA…SUBARU…REACCIONA AUN SI NO PODEMOS USAR NUESTRA TECNICA DEFINITIVA CONTRA APOLLO PODREMOS GANARLE…PERO…- entonces Tribe King reúne energía en su espada a la vez que Subaru observa lo que hará -…Tribe…King…- dice Subaru y entonces el poderoso Clon Grita –CZAR DELTA BREAKER- y lanza una poderosa onda de energía triangular con el poder de las 3 ooparts sobre Subaru, el chico solo dice –Misora…- y entonces grita –FINALIZED RED JOKER- el chico es envuelto en una poderosa cantidad de Ruido y entonces al final de la transformación aparece la poderosa forma de RED JOKER, el chico cruza sus brazos frente a él y mientras recibe el ataque de Tribe King habla con su amigo –tienes razón War-Rock aun si no podemos usar nuestra mejor carta contra apollo…VENCEREMOS…yo se lo prometí a Misora…y ella me espera lo se…VOY A IR CON ELLA…VAMOS WAR-ROCK- -SI…ES TIEMPO DE PONERNOS SALVAJES- contesta War-Rock al grito de Subaru y entonces el chico extendiendo sus brazos desvía el ataque de Tribe King el cual se estrella contra una montaña reduciéndola a Cenizas a la vez que Subaru grita –PREPARATE COPIA BARATA- y se lanza sobre el clon.

En el campo de Cepheus el rey a recibido de lleno la técnica múltiple de sus ex Subordinados –ESO DEBIO MATARLO- dice Gemini Spark –si…el rey merecía morir- dice Ophiuca –UN REY QUE VACILA ENTRE MATAR O NO A SUS SUBDITOS NO ES REY- añade Libra pero entonces ven cuando se disipa el humo que Cepheus está parado, respirando agitadamente con mucha sangre y sonriendo –mis súbditos…me di cuenta tarde del significado del cariño y la amistad…realmente fui un tonto ególatra quien intento contralar a otros por medio del miedo…pero…conocí a Subaru…y me di cuenta que tengo la capacidad de confiar en los demás…yo lamento de todo corazón sus muertes…fueron mi culpa y siempre los llevare en el corazón…pero…PERO YO NO VOY A PERDER AQUÍ…MI PLANETA ME NECESITA- y entonces el rey colocándose en posición de ataque se lanza Sobre sus súbditos –PERDONENME- grita el rey a la vez que a una increíble velocidad se acerca ellos –el rey…no peleaba enserio- dice Ophiuca cuando de pronto ve que el rey lanzan un poderoso Moon Slash del mismo tamaño que el GIGANT SHOCK NOTE de Harp Note y le da de lleno a la reina de la serpientes la cual solo grita de dolor cuando se impacta contra una pared y queda gravemente dañada –MALDITO CEPHEUS…TU NO MERECES SER REY- dice Libra el cual se acerca al FM verde y trata de darle con sus olas de fuego y agua pero el rey comienza a girar rápidamente y dice –CYCLONE SLASH- y la poderosa técnica es despedida sobre libra el cual solo emite un grito de dolor y también se estrella contra la misma pared que Ophiuca—no…NO PUEDE SER- dice Gemini pero entonces ve como el rey se coloca frente a él y le dice –lo siento Gemini…aaaaaaaaaaaaa- el rey reúne toda su energía de nuevo y dice – AURA SLASH- y la técnica impacta a Gemini el cual se estrella contra la misma pared que los otros 2 FM –POR QUE ERES TAN FUERTE- grita Gemini al rey el cual mientras envaina la espada dice –porque…tengo a mi amigo Subaru ayudándome…a él…y los demás…es por eso- mientras adopta una posición estilo Samurái y coloca su mano en la agarradera de la espada –QUE SOY FUERTE…TECNICA SECRETA… WAVE DESTROYER- y el rey sacando su espada a una velocidad asombrosa lanza una poderosa técnica de energía en forma horizontal sobre sus viejos súbditos la técnica da de lleno en ellos los atraviesa partiéndolos en 2 y el ataque es tan poderoso que destruye las rocas tras de él con mucha facilidad y se estrella contra el poderoso campo de energía, a la vez que los FM explotan, el rey envaina la espada y dice –realmente…lo siento…- y se agacha haciendo una reverencia, luego cae de rodillas al piso y dice –supongo… gah…me duele todo… supongo que gane…- y entonces como respondiendo a su afirmación el campo de fuerza se deshace y el rey dice sonriendo –espérenme amigos…- y comienza a moverse a la torre.

En el campo de Rockman y Rockman R ambos sostienen un combate a base espadas, Subaru usando su finalización choca su espada contra la del Tribe King y ambos se repelen –Subaru…tenemos que usar el Noise big bang…- -lo sé…pero tiene que ser seguro que le dé…- y brinca evitando un golpe de la espada de Tribe King luego evita 3 ataques de energía por medio de una carta Barrier y el chico añade-cuando vaya a usar el CZAR DELTA BREAKER usaremos el ataque…- y entonces el chico activa una carta Machine gun y le da varios tiros a Tribe King el cual brinca y desde el aire lanza Shuriken los cuales Subaru contraataca usando una carta fire dance v3 quemando todos, luego activa la battle card Wing Blade y la fantasmal copia de Acid Ace trata de golpear al poderoso Tribe King pero no funciona ya que evita el ataque, luego activa la carta dread laser y la copia de Dread Joker lanza su poderoso laser sobre Tribe King pero el rey usa la técnica que Subaru esperaba para evitar el ataque el CZAR DELTA BREAKER –AHORA… GAH!- dice Subaru a la vez que los dos pequeños aros que flotan a su alrededor se lanzan sobre Tribe King y le lanzan un par de poderosos laser y el chico grita –RED GAIA ERASER- luego del buster de Subaru sale otro potente rayo, que sumado a los otros 2 se combinan y ocurre una gran explosión, el chico se mantiene mirando a donde estaba el Tribe King y ve como entonces la transformación se deshace y su clon cae al suelo y cuando golpea el piso se deshace, -ganamos- dice War-Rock a la vez que Subaru deshace su transformación y cae de rodillas al piso –si…ganamos…gah…- y escupe un poco de sangre –Subaru tal vez deberíamos descansar…- -NO…tenemos que ir rápido a donde esta Misora- y entonces el campo de fuerza se deshace y el chico al ver la torre dice –Siento su presencia…- -si…seguro el está allí- -Apollo…vamos War-Rock Misora y los demás nos esperan- y se lanza en camino a la torre a la vez que piensa –(solo espérame…Misora…)-.

La mencionada chica se detiene en seco y solo dice –Subaru…- -¿Qué pasa Misora?- pregunta Lyra y la chica contesta –me pareció oír a Subaru decir mi nombre… me pregunto si él está aquí- entonces voltea a la torre y Lyra le contesta –seguro que si…entremos- y ambas chicas entonces empujan la puerta y ven una gran cantidad de escaleras, la chica las sube rápidamente y cuando llega a la cima de la torre solo escucha –BIENVENIDA HARP NOTE- y en una pantalla aparece Sirius –tu… Sirius…- -me alegro que me recuerdes (con una sonrisa de felicidad) sabia que serias la primera en llegar… eres la más rápida de todo tu equipo y además…tu campo de fuerza lo puse más cerca apropósito…- -de que…- -vamos…no pongas esa cara de consternación…te puse cerca por qué me interesa tenerte entre mis manos (con una gran sonrisa) primero quiero tenerte a ti…y luego a Rockman…- la chica se queda en silencio y entonces le contesta –no dejare que toques a Subaru… y tampoco me tendrás a mi… maldito- -vaya…que lenguaje…pero no te preocupes… pronto estarás aquí junto a mi quieras o no… pero antes de eso quiero ver de que eres capaz- y entonces se abre una puerta y la chica voltea a ver y a quien ve parado allí es a su más grande miedo, la chica al verlo empieza a sentirse temerosa, frente a ella está el asesino de su novio en su sueño…APOLLO FLAME- vaya…así que peleare primero contigo…supongo que esto será aburrido- -Apollo…- dice Misora secamente a la vez que ve como se acerca a ella y escucha a Sirius decir –no me decepciones Harp Note…pon algo de resistencia…no quiero verte caer fácilmente… y Apollo…no la mates…solo derrótala y déjala inconsciente…es una orden- -entendido Sirius (maldición…si me dejara matarla…)- y entonces Apollo coloca una gran llama en su mano y dice –el fuego…es hermoso…destruir es su naturaleza…y tu…serás consumida por mi fuego…- la chica entonces saca su guitarra y dice –SI TE DERROTO AQUÍ SUBARU NO TENDRA QUE PELEAR CONTIGO(pero en su voz tiene algo de vacilación) - -vaya…una chica con palabras dura pero sin confianza aun así…NO ME DERROTARAS- -(Subaru…yo… tengo miedo…no sé si podre vencerlo…no…no debo pensar así debo creer que…)- y la chica ve como Apollo se lanza sobre ella evitando que termine su pensamiento y justo cuando Apollo está por golpear…-OX TACKLE- el poderoso FM le da de lleno a Apollo por un costado y lo manda volando –MUUU…NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MISORA- -Gonta- -hey Misora…tranquila el Gran Taurus Fire está aquí…peleemos juntos- -si…claro (Subaru … yo…te amo… pero tal vez el sueño de los AM se cumpla...perdóname Subaru…)- entonces Harp Note se lanza sobre Apollo.

Entonces Subaru se detiene y le dice a War-Rock –tengo un mal presentimiento…Misora…siento que algo no va bien - -chico yo también siento algo…tenemos que apurarnos- -(Misora… ¿que estás haciendo?…no hagas ninguna locura por favor…yo no soportaría el perderte…)- entonces el chico se mueve más rápido.

¿Podrá Subaru llegar a tiempo? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

_**Aquí inicia el sueño de Misora…prepárense que se viene lo bueno.**_

_**La batalla de Rockman como que me convenció poco…no sé si estoy siendo muy estricto conmigo mismo xD y la de Cepheus si me gusto, quería que vieran lo poderoso que es el Rey de FM y ya lo han visto.**_

_**La sorpresita de Misora es Apollo ¿vaya sorpresa verdad?, supongo que estar parado frente a quien tu sabes es el posible asesino de quien amas, no es algo sencillo de allí los pensamientos de Misora y espero les transmitiera su miedo yo me la imagino no temblando sino mas bien con unos ojos llenos de terror.**_

_**Como dije prepárense que lo siguiente será muy dramático y tal vez sangriento, desde ahora les advierto que los siguientes capítulos no serán tan aptos para niños, sino mas bien para adolescentes xD.**_

_**Bueno es todo espero les gustara el capitulo y como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me anima a escribir con más ganas y les prometo que con los siguientes capítulos se emocionaran al ¡máximo!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**p.d lean el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 Megaman strikeforce pegasus leo y dragon… ya no aguanto las ganas por ver la cita de Subaru y Misora amigo xD. **_


	23. Capitulo 22 ¿El sueño se cumple? parte 2

¿EL Sueño se cumple? Parte 02 (una situación desesperada)

-Maldito toro- dice Apollo el cual se levanta y ve que Harp Note esta yendo sobre el –SHOCK NOTE- dice la chica y lanza un par de notas musicales las cuales recibe de lleno pero por su escudo no ocurre nada –je…que fácil- -battle card mad vulcan- grita Taurus y lanza una gran ráfaga de tiros a Apollo pero su barrera sigue deteniéndolos –diablos…que resistente…- pero Misora al igual que War-Rock observo en su combate contra Apollo, que cada tiro hace que el tamaño de su escudo disminuya y de inmediato le grita a Gonta –NO DEJES DE DISPARAR… BATTLE CARD MAN VULCAN- y la chica también comienza a disparar a toda potencia sobre Apollo, el escudo del EM empieza a flaquear y gritándole a ambos guerreros les dice –CON ESO NO PODRAN DETENERME... TORNADO FLARE…- y el poderos EM agitando su brazo comienza a lanzar unos poderosos tornados hechos de fuego sobre Taurus y Harp Note la chica evita brincado a su izquierda el tornado dirigido a ella y observa como la increíble temperatura del tornado deshace unos pilares –in…creíble…- dice Misora y Taurus evita también su tornado a duras penas y ve como deshace una pared carbonizándola –sus…llamas son impresionantes- luego otro par de tornados se lanzan sobre los chicos Misora lo esquiva de la misma manera y ve horrorizada como Taurus cae de rodillas de repente –TAURUS…- el poderoso tornado esta por golpear al imponente Toro cuando de pronto –BATTLE CARD WIDE WAVE V3- y un poderoso tiro de agua le da al tornado logrando disminuir su potencia y entonces Taurus aprovecha y aspirando aire dice –OX FIRE- y ambos poderes se neutralizan –quien…- dice Harp Note y entonces voltea a ver detrás de Taurus y ve a Cygnus Wing apuntando a Apollo- Utagai San…- añade Misora –NO SE DISTRAIGAN ATAQUENLO CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN- grita el joven adulto a la vez que lanzan un poderoso disparo de agua sobre Apollo el cual solo extiende su mano y la potente técnica de agua se deshace por causa del escudo luego Apollo con visible molestia dice –mas moscas atraídas por mi fuego…DESAPARESCAN PROMINENCE FLARE- y las poderosas serpientes de fuego salen de la mano de Apollo, una gran cantidad se dirigen a Harp Note la cual brinca la primera la segunda la destruye con un Shock Note la 3era y 4ta las evita agachándose y la 5ta cuando la va a golpear la chica lanza su Shock Note, pero su vista "se nubla" por suerte la técnica le da a la serpiente y se desvía destruyendo un pedazo de pared que deja ver la parte de fuera de la torre, la chica se arrodilla y Lyra nota el problema de Misora –MISORA…¿ESTAS BIEN?- - Lyra…de repente…mi vista se nublo- la chica mira a donde Taurus y Cygnus están esquivando los ataques de Apollo y entonces su vista va recuperándose –ya…veo mejor…SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza su técnica sobre Apollo el cual con su poderoso escudo de fuego detiene la técnica pero comienza a disminuir por el intenso ataque de la chica –MALDITA…- entonces trata de dirigir sus ataques a Misora pero Taurus ni Cygnus le dan una oportunidad- battle card heavy cannon – battle card Fire Bazooka- gritan ambos y lanzan los poderosos disparos de las battle card que hacen que el escudo de Apollo disminuya considerablemente- AHORA Harp Note- grita Cygnus a la vez que la chica activa otra battle card Heavy cannon y le apunta a Apollo –TOMA ESTO- y la chica le lanza el disparo el cual logra hacer que Apollo se tambalee- NO DEJEN DE ATACAR- grita Harp Note entonces Taurus colocándose en posición de embestida se lanza sobre Apollo –OX TACKLE- y le da de lleno y lo manda a Volar entonces desde el Aire Cygnus Wing comienza a Girar y dice –CYGNUS DANCE- y con todo su cuerpo impacta Apollo haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared y se derrumbe sobre el mencionado EM ambos Taurus y Cygnus se arrodillan producto de cansancio de sus batalla al igual que Harp Note que apenas si logra respirar –Misora estas…- -tranquila…estoy bien…- pero no es así la vista de Misora se nubla de nuevo –(¿qué me está pasando?…) y entonces ven como Apollo se levanta de entre los escombros ya con el escudo regenerado Cygnus al ver eso solo dice –que…no tiene…punto débil…- con un visible cansancio en la voz, Taurus solo dice –tenemos…que vencerlo…- y Apollo al escuchar eso del toro dice –podrán haberme prohibido matar a esa chica (a la vez que lanza una serpiente sobre Harp Note la cual ella evita brincando) PERO A USTEDES SI PUEDO MATARLOS…YA NO ME CONTENDRE MAS- y entonces se lanza a una supe velocidad sobre Taurus y Cygnus los cuales están a punto de ser golpeados cuando entonces escuchan –AUUUUU WOLF SLASH- y Wolf que aparece de la nada le da un poderoso zarpazo a Apollo el cual vuela algunos metros y luego cae de pie –MAS BASURA POR QUEMAR…- y Wolf le dice –vaya…no sabía que te estabas refiriendo a ti mismo…pedazo de Basura –JURO-SAN- grita Harp Note y el jardinero le contesta –chica…rápido agrupémonos en solo punto entre los 4 tal vez podamos vencerlo- entonces Harp Note la cual ya recupero de nuevo su visión se coloca a un lado del mencionado FM y los demás detrás de ellos y dice –VAMOS…- y todos se lanzan sobre Apollo.

Mientras tanto el Black Hole.

-Que divertido…no me divierta hacia en siglos- dice Sirius con una gran sonrisa a la vez que Moondestroyer le pregunta –Apollo solo está jugando con ellos…- -si…pero con sus "juegos" será capaz de vencer a los estorbos… y luego me traerá a esa chica aquí (mientras sonríe) y pronto a Rockman…- entonces colocando su boca cerca de un micrófono dice –Apollo…deja de jugar…y mata a esos 3 y trae a la chica- entonces se escucha la respuesta –como usted quiera…Sirius sama- y se corta la comunicación a la vez que Sirius con su habitual sonrisa dice –apresúrate…Rockman…quisiera matar 2 pájaros de un tiro y tener a ambos de una vez y después de ello… absorber a FM-.

Entonces en la torre Apollo sonríe de manera siniestra, al ver la sonrisa Harp Note no evita recordar su sueño – (esa sonrisa…es la misma…que tenía cuando golpeaba a Subaru…no…no debo tener miedo…pero…es tan fuerte…)- entonces Apollo habla sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos –SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS… USTEDES 3 AQUÍ MUEREN…GAH- y entonces una gran cantidad de fuego es emitida de Apollo el cual dice –prepárense- y a una velocidad asombrosa una gran cantidad de fuego se reúne sobre él, el poderoso EM alza su brazo y la gran bola de fuego se termina de crear –RAPIDO HUYAN- grita Cygnus al ver que técnica usara-MUERAN…SOLAR FLARE- y lanza la poderosa bola sobre el equipo Ryuusei y entonces una gran explosión ocurre, es tan poderosa que toda la torre queda hecha pedazos con el simple uso de esa técnica Apollo simplemente se elevaba en el cielo mientras se ríe –JAJAJA…PEDAZOS DE BASURA…- y el edificio cae causando una gran nube de humo.

Justo en ese instante Rockman observa la explosión y solo dice –NO…NO…NO…AMIGOS…MISORA…NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS- -TRANQUILIZATE SUBARU…TODOS ESTAN BIEN…PUEDO SENTIRLO…EL LLEGO A TIEMPO A SALVARLOS…CEPHEUS- -entonces Subaru al escuchar que War-Rock afirma que sus amigos están bien el chico dice –de todos modos hay que movernos más rápido…HARP…NOISE- -no Subaru… no uses ninguna forma en base de Ruido, si lo haces cuando llegamos habremos perdido la capacidad de usar las finalizaciones y sabes muy bien que es la única forma de equiparar a Apollo –maldición…- y el chico con su forma normal se sigue movimiento mientras piensa -(Misora…amigos…resistan…voy a ayudarlos…)-.

Tras que la nube de humo se termina el poderoso EM de fuego ve que ya en suelo rocoso están todos los miembros del equipo Ryuusei a salvo- ¿Cómo es que…- pero antes de que termine de decir su frase por detrás de el aparece Cepheus a una velocidad asombrosa y le lanza un Moon Slash- el cual es repelido por el escudo de Apollo, luego ve como desde otra dirección Cygnus le lanza una poderosa cantidad de plumas afiladas, a la vez que Cepheus cae al suelo y desde allí le lanza un Moon Slash de nuevo a Apollo el cual, en lugar de concentrarse en eso reúne de nuevo energía sobre él, pero esta vez se forman varias bolas de Fuego y cuando termina grita –ZETSUMETSU METEOR- y las bolas de fuego que creo, se dirigen sobre los miembros que siguen en tierra el rey se aterra al ver que no podrán evitar el ataque –NO…no puede…- pero es interrumpido cuando meteoro se dirige a él y tiene que brincar para evadirlo, ocurre una gran explosión y voltea a ver como justo en el lugar donde Wolf, Harp Note y Taurus se encontraban se encuentra envuelto en una nube de fuego, cuando cae al piso ve que Wolf se encuentra bien ya que con su gran velocidad logra evitar el ataque pero escucha con horror como grita –GONTA…MISORA- y cuando la gran cantidad de fuego termina por desvanecerse ven algo increíble –vaya…así que decidiste cubrir a la chica…algo digno de un guerrero Taurus fire- dice Apollo y entonces Harp Note empieza a gritar –TAURUS…TAURUS…GONTA…GONTAAAAAAA- el poderoso Taurus está recubierto de quemadas y con una gran cantidad de sangre, es tanta que la misma Harp Note se mancha un poco su traje el chico a duras penas logra hablar –yo…prometí…protegerte…Misora…no te sientas mal…fue una promesa entre hombres…entre Subaru y yo…- y entonces pierde la transformación a la vez que cae gravemente herido al piso y Taurus queda inconsciente en el V-Hunter del chico –GONTA…GONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- a la vez que lagrimas caen de los ojos de la chica.

-MALDITO- grita Cygnus y el cual comienza a dispararle a Apollo, el cual como es su costumbre espera quieto los ataques y nada le ocurre por su poderosa defensa, luego con una velocidad asombrosa de sus manos comienzan a salir poderosas serpientes de fuego las cuales Cygnus para evitar decide empezar a volar a gran velocidad, y el Rey Cepheus lanzando ataques desde el suelo intenta destruir la barrera de Apollo, pero no logra hacer ningún rasguño en la poderosa defensa de Apollo –diablos…tal vez si uso mi técnica definitiva wave destroyer logre destruir su escudo…pero si dejo de atacar tal vez Cygnus…- entonces ve como desde a lado de Harp Note Wolf usa una carta Wide Wave v3 para disparar a las serpientes de apollo y ve como Harp Note llora al ver a su amigo en tan grave estado –NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR…TENGO QUE ACTUAR, al menos con esto Subaru tendrá una oportunidad para vencerlo…- el rey envaina la espada y entonces comienza a reunir energía.

Mientras tanto Cygnus sigue volando y evadiendo los ataques a la vez que usando cartas de largo alcance como plasma Gun y cannon trata de dañar el poderoso escudo de Apollo pero no logra nada, luego entonces ve como Apollo sonríe y apunta su mano izquierda a Harp Note –no…no puede- y entonces una poderosa serpiente más grande de lo normal se lanza sobre la chica, Utagai no pierde el tiempo y de inmediato le dispara con una carta WIDE wave a la serpiente deshaciéndola metros antes de que golpe a Misora y Gonta, la chica voltea y al cielo y su vista es borrosa –no puedo ver bien… ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto justo ahora? (mientras trata de limpiar la sangre de las heridas de Gonta)-Misora…el golpe que te diste contra Iceburn fue lo que causo esto…- -Gonta…perdona…- y entonces es interrumpida y voltea hacia donde esta Cygnus y lo que ve solo la hace Gritar –UTAGAI SAN…NOOOOOOOOOOO-.

Justo cuando Utagai detuvo el ataque de Apollo con la carta Wide wave, Apollo se coloco a una velocidad asombrosa sobre el a la vez que le dice –TU ERES EL SEGUNDO… TORNADO FLARE- y entonces a quemarropa le lanza 3 potentes tornado a Cygnus el cual solo grita de dolor y entonces cuando los 3 terminan de impactar al FM este cae en picada al suelo cae delante de Harp Note y Gonta y pierde la transformación a la vez que gran cantidad de sangre sale de las heridas de Utagai –Utagai…san…- Misora solo escucha a Utagai decir –Rock…Man…el…lo vencerá…lo…se…- y queda inconsciente al igual que Cygnus – UTAGAI SAAAAAAN- grita Misora a la vez que mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos que aun siguen viendo borroso, la chica entonces se levanta y sin ver bien le lanza una técnica de Shock Note a Apollo el cual observa como la técnica pasa por un lado de él –parece que no puedes ver bien…Harp Note…- entonces ve como Wolf se coloca con una carta jet attack a un lado de él y le lanza un zarpazo al escudo el cual ni se inmuta, luego Wolf mientras va cayendo al piso ve como Apollo le lanza serpientes de fuego desde su mano y el FM usando la carta Aura logra detenerlas, pero cuando cae al piso solo ve que Apollo está frente a él –¿algo que tengas que decir lobo?…-mientras coloca una mano en el pecho del FM, -JURO SAN…NOOO – grita Misora pero entonces el gran FM aúlla y dice –SOLO UNA COSA…ROCKMAN TE HARA PEDAZOS- -eso hace que Apollo se enfurezca mas y lanza el poderoso ataque de fuego a quemarropa haciendo que Wolf salga disparado en dirección de Misora y caiga a un lado de Utagai, la chica coloca sus manos en la cabeza en clara señal de pánico y escucha decir a Juro –ESTOY…SEGURO…QUE EL GANARA- y entonces Juro pierde la transformación está gravemente herido, lleno de sangre como los demás, Misora la cual tiene sus manos llenas de sangre por estar tratando de ayudar a Gonta grita –NOO…NOOOOOOOOOOO- -JAJAJA…ES MARAVILLOSO…MARAVILLOSO VER SUFRIR A LOS SERES INFERIORES COMO TU- le dice Apollo a Harp Note la cual al escuchar eso mira a Apollo con mucho miedo –tienes miedo…miedo de mi…desde la primera vez que te mire…note tu miedo…es tan delicioso…verte temblar de ter…- -WAVE DESTROYER- grita Cepheus -¿pero qué?-dice Apollo y entonces el poderoso rey lanza la técnica la cual da de lleno en el escudo –eso no…- pero entonces Apollo ve como la técnica de Cepheus destruye el escudo y se desvanece a centímetros de su pecho, pero no evita que la técnica logre hacer un leve corte y la sangre del EM comienza a salir –CEPHEUS…MALDITO- el rey esta respirando de manera agitada –estoy seguro…que tu escudo no se regenerara mas…mi técnica logra cortar de tajo las fuentes EM sin importar de donde provengan…y tu escudo es una fuente EM…tu escudo no servirá mas…- -MALDITO REY TE MATARE AQUÍ…- entonces comienza a Reunir fuego sobre su cabeza y Misora al ver solo grita –CEPHEUS POR FAVOR HUYE…HUYEEE- el rey le sonríe a Misora y le dice –CONFIA EN ROCKMAN…EL SIEMPRE CUMPLE SUS PROMESA…NO TEMAS HIBIKI MISORA… (Luego mira a Apollo) EL EQUIPO RYUUSEI Y YO…LOGRAMOS DESTRUIR TU ESCUDO APOLLO…Y… ¡ROCKMAN TE DERROTARA!- al escuchar eso ultimo Apollo lanza su técnica sobre Cepheus y una gran explosión ocurre –CEPHEUUUUUUSSS- grita Misora y ve como cuando el fuego termina el Rey Cepheus cae con quemaduras graves y algo de sangre comienza a salir de sus heridas –NO…no…no puede ser…- Apollo entonces dice –maldito…mi escudo no funciona…maldito Rey…- entonces el mencionado Apollo voltea y ve a Harp Note –bueno…es tiempo de cumplir mi misión- y comienza a caminar hacia Misora la chica sigue en Shock al ver a Gonta casi muerto, Utagai en la misma circunstancia , Juro igual y Cepheus también, -Misora reacciona…viene hacia nosotros…MISORA- la chica se pone de pie y trata de apuntar a Apollo pero su vista sigue borrosa –no…puedo ver bien- la chica hace un rasgueo y lanza su técnica pero no logra darle a Apollo –niña…deja de intentar resistirte- mientras camina como si nada –no…no puedo darle- dice la chica y se detiene cuando Apolo esta a 10 metros de ella –Misora…tienes defenderte…no puedes perder aquí – dice Lyra y ve como Apollo alza su mano y apunta a Misora –no te preocupes…solo te dejare con algunas quemadas, Sirius te quiere y te tendrá…- y comienza a reunir energía en su mano –yo…no se…que hacer…Subaru…- la chica entonces aun con su vista dañada ve como comienza a reunir energía Apollo –Subaru…(luego ve a Gonta)Subaru…(luego ve a Juro)…Subaru(mira a Utagai)…Subaru(y mira a Cepheus…Subaru…- entonces cuando ve que Apollo va a disparar la chica grita –¡POR FAVOR…SUBARU AYUDANOS!- y justo cuando Apollo dice –Tornado flare- una mano sostiene la muñeca de Apollo –pero que…- entonces voltea y ve que es alguien de Azul –NI SI QUIERA LO INTENTES APOLLO- Misora entonces ve quien es –Subaru…estas…aquí - el chico mientras sostiene con su mano derecha la muñeca de Apollo, con la izquierda activa el Buster y grita –RAPID ROCKBUSTER- y una gran ráfaga de tiros le da en la cara a Apollo haciendo que se coloque las manos en dicha parte –GAH…NO PUEDO VER- grita el EM entonces Rockman rápidamente le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Apollo y luego le da una poderosa patada mandando a volar a Apollo y haciendo que se estrelle contra algunos escombros de la torre, el chico entonces rápidamente toma a Cepheus, Utagai y Juro y los coloca a un lado de Misora la cual al ver a Subaru con heridas en el cuerpo solo dice –Subaru…tu…- el chico entonces le sonríe a Misora –tranquila…estoy aquí y saldremos de esta todos juntos…es una promesa- la chica entonces comienza a recuperar la visión y le dice a Subaru –déjame…pelear con…- -no Misora…esto tengo que hacerlo yo ustedes ya hicieron algo grande, lograron destruir el escudo de Apollo, eso me dará mas oportunidad para vencerlo…- -chico atento que Apollo está levantándose- al escuchar la advertencia de War-Rock de inmediato Subaru se coloca frente a Misora y apuntando con el Buster espera a que de entre los escombros aparezca el EM, al hacerlo Subaru ve que los golpes que le dio le han causado algunas heridas Apollo solo dice –je…je…JAJAJAJA…POR FIN…UN RIVAL DIGNO DE MI…SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- Subaru le dice a Misora –por favor lleva a todos a un área más alejada… voy a pelear al 100% contra Apollo y no quiero que por mi culpa resulten más dañados…- -pero Subaru yo…- a la vez que la chica se levanta y toma el antebrazo derecho de Subaru –no quiero dejarte él es el tipo que en mi sueño…- -lo se Misora…pero recuerda mis palabras "yo…yo no dejare que su cumplan ninguno de los 2 sueños…yo protegeré a Misora y al universo…es una promesa" – la chica cuando escucha eso su valor vuelve al cuerpo pero al ver sonreír a Apollo el miedo vuelve-por favor Subaru…- -confía en mi Misora…cree en mi- el chico entonces dejando de apuntar a Apollo le da un abrazo a Harp Note, la chica suelta unas lagrimas cuando Subaru le dice –ganare…te amo Misora…y no pienso dejarte sola- el chico suelta a Misora se voltea y comienza a caminar a Apollo- ¿estás listo War-Rock?- -siempre lo estoy Subaru…HAGAMOS PEDAZOS A APOLLO- -CLARO- grita Subaru y Apollo al ver que Rockman se lanza al ataque –TE DERROTARE SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN TE QUEMARE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE TI- y se lanza también sobre Subaru el EM extiende su mano para lanzar su Ataque al mismo tiempo que Rockman apunta con su Buster a Apollo –ROCK BUSTER- -TORNADO FLARE- y entonces ambos poderes chocan y una gran explosión ocurre, Misora al ver eso solo dice –esto no puede estar pasando…no…(a la vez que cae de rodillas) no…no ¡SUBARU!-.

Entonces la batalla a iniciado, el destino se define aquí y ahora…todo está en manos de War-Rock, Subaru, Lyra y Misora ¿Qué es lo que les depara? Eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos.

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo, y que la desesperación y confusión de Misora fuera transmitida por medio de mis descripciones…**_

_**Bueno Rockman vs Apollo… espero que les guste el combate que se viene y espero se lleven algunas sorpresitas xD**_

_**Dato curioso, con respecto al grito desesperado de Misora en el cual repite el nombre de Subaru varias veces, me base en una escena de Bleach donde Orihime pide desesperadamente que Kurosaki los ayude.**_

_**La escena donde Subaru detiene con su mano el brazo de Apollo, la saque de Naruto, así es como Kakashi evita que Pain mate a Iruka xD.**_

_**Bueno seguramente en los siguientes capítulos verán referencias de ciertos animes, reflejadas en la batalla.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y un agradecimiento especial a Gu4rdi4n 4ng3l que a pesar de las diferencia de idiomas, lee mi historia y realmente se lo agradezco.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente entrega**_

_**Y recuerden leer el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 megaman Strikeforce pegasus leo dragon si se quieren reír XD**_

_**Y otro fic que recomiendo es el de Gu4rdi4n 4ng3l que se titula "Mega Man Starforce : Another Perspective" narra la historia de Star Force desde el punto de vista de Misora.**_

_**Bueno hasta la próxima gente.**_


	24. Capitulo 23 ¿El sueño se cumple? parte 3

_**¿El Sueño se cumple? Parte 03 Batalla violenta Rockman vs Apollo Flame**_.

Tras la explosión Rockman rápidamente activa una mad vulcan y dispara hacia la llamarada y hace que Apollo aparezca por un lado, luego el chico activa la carta Wide wave y le lanza un poderoso tiro de agua a Apollo, el cual contra resta el ataque con una poderosa serpiente de fuego, el vapor que se crea del choque de ambos ataques le permite a Rockman disparar a toda potencia con el Rock Buster y darle un par de tiros a Apollo, luego el EM brinca y desde el aire extiende sus 2 brazos –eso no está bien- dice War-rock- -doble Tornado Flare- y 6 poderosos tornados se dirigen sobre Rockman el cual rápidamente activa la battle card jet attack y en un movimiento sorpresivo se lanza sobre los tornados –Wizard on- dice Subaru a la vez que se materializa War-Rock y el poderoso AM usando sus garras logra destruir los tornados –interesante…- dice Apollo a la vez que comienza a lanzar serpientes de fuego –battle card invisible- el chico activa la carta y las serpientes traspasan a Rockman el chico cuando está a la altura de Apollo lanza una ráfaga con su Buster haciendo que Apollo tenga que evitar los ataques –maldito Cepheus…si mi escudo…- pero es interrumpido cuando ve que Rockman dice –battle card mini granade- y varias granadas se materializan en las manos de Rockman el chico lanza las mencionadas bombas sobre Apollo pero el EM las ataca con sus serpientes de fuego y logra destruir las todas pero una nube de humo se forma –maldito Rock… ¿Qué?- y entonces ve que hacía a él se dirige una bomba más grande de lo normal –GALAXY ADVANCE…BIG BOMB- y la bomba explota justo en frente de Apollo causando una gran explosión el EM sale disparado en picada al suelo, Rockman que para entonces ya ha caído al suelo alza su Brazo y comienza a cargar energía en el Buster –MAX CHARGIN ROCKBUSTER- entonces libera el potente laser y le da a Apollo justo cuando va a golpear el suelo –MALDITO ROCKMAN- dice Apollo el cual sale disparado en dirección horizontal y se estrella contra pedazos de la torre causando que una gran cantidad de piedras se eleve.

Mientras eso ocurría Misora quien haciendo caso a Subaru tomo a los 4 heridos y se coloca en una colina a buena distancia, solo alcanza a ver las explosiones de los ataques que Rockman y Apollo se están lanzando –Subaru…- dice secamente a la vez que voltea a ver a sus amigos los cuales están en estado crítico –tenemos que hacer algo- dice Lyra la chica entonces usando su ingenio de inmediato toma de Utagai unos aparatos, y la chica los activa, entonces una especie de luz comienza a cubrir a los 4 heridos -¿Qué es eso?- dice Lyra y la chica responde – Utagai invento esto hace poco tiempo… son unos aparatos que restauran a las cosas hechas de EM, el pensó que con esto podríamos curarnos aquí y tiene razón (a la vez que la chica también comienza a recibir la luz y nota una gran mejora en su vista y cuerpo) pero solo es para casos de emergencia, espero que con esto los chicos dejen de sangrar- -ya veo Utagai siempre tan inteligente- dice Lyra entonces se escucha el sonido de una gran explosión la chica voltea a donde Rockman y Apollo sostienen su combate y solo dice –Subaru…- -tranquila…el te lo prometió, que ganara…¿no es así?- -la chica asiente pero dice –solo no sé si…el sea capaz de cumplirlo…- -Misora…tu…-.

Mientras tanto Apollo se levanta de entre los escombros y ve que Rockman está apuntándole –vaya vaya…si no fuera por esos inútiles ya estarías muerto…- Rockman al oír eso solo dice –si fueran inútiles… NO HABRIAN DESTRUIDO TU DEFENSA APOLLO… así que… ¿Quién es el inútil?- dice Subaru con mucha ira, Apollo al escuchar eso solo comienza a reunir energía –te hare pedazos…no me importa si Sirius me castiga después de destruirte…PERO TU VAS A MORIR AQUÍ- entonces Apollo termina de reunir energía y dice -70%... es lo único que necesito para destruirte…el 70% de mi poder- Subaru siente la gran energía de Apollo y el chico le contesta –me subestimas Apollo…NO OLVIDARE QUE INTENTASTE MATAR A MISORA Y POR ELLO TE ATACARE CON TODO…NOISE FORM CHANGE…HARP NOISE- el chico entonces reúne una gran cantidad de Ruido sobre él y cuando termina el chico aparece de color Rosa con la bufanda de Harp Note y el casco como el de la mencionada heroína –PREPARATE ROCKMAN- dice Apollo a la vez que se lanza sobre el chico, el cual usando la gran velocidad que permite el Harp Noise, logra esquivar el ataque y desde el aire lanza una gran ráfaga de tiros sobre Apollo el cual moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa en la cual solo parece un borrón logra evitar los tiros de Rockman, el chico cae al piso y comienza a moverse también a gran velocidad y ambos se atacan, uno con su buster y el otro con serpientes de fuego las cuales chocan a medio camino con los lasers de Rockman y gran cantidad de explosiones ocurre al final Subaru cambia la estrategia, -battle card Long Sword- y desviándose un poco lanza golpes sobre Apollo el cual tiene que brincar, en el aire reúne fuego su cabeza y comienza a lanzar sus poderosos meteoros sobre Rockman, el cual rápidamente se mueve y logra evitar todos pero uno esta por darle –SUBARU- dice War-Rock el chico entonces rápidamente usando su espada corta parte del suelo y inmediatamente War-Rock se materializa y alza el pedazo con su enorme fuerza lanzándolo al aire golpea contra el meteoro explotando y cubriendo a Rockman, el chico entonces rápidamente usa la carta Voltic eye y le lanza una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas a Apollo el cual logra evitarlas las cayendo al piso en picada, Rockman al ver a su oponente en el suelo de inmediato activa la carta Wide Sword y se lanza sobre el Apollo al ver eso de inmediato lanza serpientes de fuego sobre Rockman, el cual logra evitarlas cortándolas con su espada –maldito Rockman…- grita Apollo y comienza a lanzarlas a mayor velocidad, pero el chico valiéndose de su astucia de inmediato hace un giro de 90 y se mueve hacia unos pedazos de la torre y las serpientes impactan con dichos escombros, y aprovechando la nube de humo de inmediato activa una battle card, Apollo el cual observa con impaciencia dice –SAL ROCKMAN… O ES QUE TIENES MIEDO- y lanza con más intensidad los ataque tan así que una gran cantidad de fuego se eleva por los aires –seguro con eso…- pero entonces ve que debajo de el un hoyo se forma y de el sale Rockman –como es que…- -Drill arm- dice Rockman y entonces con el taladro golpea a Apollo –gah…tu Rockman…- entonces el chico de inmediato cambia la carta _**(notas del autor: el Harp Noise no solo mejora su velocidad también incrementa la velocidad de cambio de cartas)**_ y activa la carta magma cannon y le da un tiro a quemarropa a Apollo, el cual sale disparado hacia una pared, pero Subaru usando el poder de su Noise se coloca sobre él a la misma velocidad y le da un poderoso tiro con el Buster haciendo que se cimbre con el piso, el chico da un giro de 360 grados y cae de pie de inmediato voltea y grita –NO NOS SUBESTIMES APOLLO- el EM se levanta con algo de sangre en su cuerpo y con su sonrisa dice –maravillo…MARAVILLOSO EN AÑOS NO ME DIVERTIA ASI…- y comienza a reunir más energía sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la colina Misora termina de curar a todos a –bien…con eso están fuera de peligro…- dice la chica y entonces escucha otra explosión y voltea al área donde Rockman pelea con Apollo –Lyra…- -si…siguen peleando, Subaru lleva la ventaja está usando nuestro poder para igualar y superar a Apollo- la chica recupera una leve confianza cuando escucha a su amiga decir eso –Subaru…- entonces el Rey Cepheus comienza a abrir los ojos, la chica de inmediato se acerca a el –Cepheus…Cepheus…no se esfuerce demasiado- el poderoso Rey de FM observa a Misora y le pregunta –¿Dónde está Apollo?- la chica hace un gesto de miedo y dice –pelea…con Rockman…- -ya veo…- entonces el rey vuelve a mirar a Misora y usando su habilidad nota que el Valor de ella está disminuyendo- Misora…no debes tener miedo…- -Cepheus…pero es que…el solo estar cerca de Apollo me hace dar cuenta de su enorme poder- el rey asiente con la cabeza y le dice –es cierto…él es manipulado por la ira y el odio… pero… Subaru tiene el Amor y el valor con el Misora…con eso puede equiparar a Apollo…pero sabes una cosa…hay algo que hace que Subaru sea más fuerte- -¿Qué es Cepheus?- pregunta Misora y el Rey le contesta –CONFIANZA…confía en sus habilidades y en sus amigos y es por ello que su amor y valor se elevaban al máximo y logra vencer cualquier adversidad- la chica se queda seria y solo dice –confianza…- el rey dice –eso es lo que elevaba el poder de Rockman…confía en el…y tus sentimientos llegaran a él…- a la vez que el rey tose un poco la chica le dice al rey – no se esfuerce…- -lo sé…pero tenía que decírtelo Misora…cree en el…- -Subaru…yo…- y otra explosión se escucha a lo lejos ambos Cepheus y Harp Note miran hacia donde Rockman pelean y solo se quedan en silencio.

-SOLAR FLARE- grita Apollo a la vez que lanza la poderosa Bola sobre Rockman, el chico de inmediato con rápidos movimientos se hace hacia atrás y evita el impacto del poderoso ataque de Apollo y una gran explosión ocurre –esa técnica es molesta- dice War-Rock a la vez que notan que Apollo está reuniendo más energía –piensa lanzarla infinitamente- dice Subaru- entonces al chico se le ocurre una idea -¿y si le regresamos esa técnica a el mismo War-Rock?- -es una buena idea…pero como haremos eso…- entonces el EM lanza la bola de nuevo y Subaru evita el ataque otra vez y le dice a War-rock -¿no tenemos alguna carta que permita contraatacar eso?- el AM sonríe y dice –bien…supongo que si la usamos podremos devolverle el ataque- entonces Subaru comienza a Disparar a Apollo el cual brinca y desde el aire solo dice –patético…ESO NO FUNCIONARA DE NUEVO CONMIGO- el EM reúne de nuevo energía Sobre él, Subaru entonces dice –AHORA WAR-ROCK- el chico brinca y a gran velocidad se dirige sobre Apolo –SUBARU SOLO PODEMOS USAR LA CARTA UNA VEZ…- -lo sé amigo…pero funcionara- entonces Apollo al ver que Rockman está en el aire dice –estúpido…no podrás evitarlo…MUERE…SOLAR FLARE- y de nuevo lanza su poderosa técnica pero entonces Subaru Grita –PREPARATE…GIGA BATTLE CARD MU BARRIER- -¿Qué?- dice Apollo y ve como la poderosa barrera que siempre cubre a Burai se materializa sobre Subaru y la técnica de Apollo impacta sobre dicha barrera y se detiene –GIGA BATTLE CARD GIGANT BOMB- y entonces una bomba enorme se materializa entre la barrera y la técnica de Apollo, la bomba explota y la técnica es regresada hacia Apollo, Rockman sale disparado producto de la inercia y fuerza de la explosión y cae al suelo dándose un golpe pero observa como Apollo no logra evitar su propia técnica y una gran explosión ocurre. –Subaru usa una carta Barrier- dice War-rock el chico lo hace y justo en ese instante una gran llamarada se dirige a ellos producto de la explosión y con la barrera evitan ser dañados, entonces cuando la explosión termina y el humo comienza a disiparse Subaru mira en dirección de donde Apollo estaba y ve como el EM está sangrando increíblemente y además tiene unos ojos llenos de ira –tu…tu…Rockman…¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS EL PODER DE MU?- el chico contesta-yo pelee con La Mu hace tiempo además de pelear con el ultimo guerrero de esa raza y obtuve esa carta tras mucho esfuerzo- contesta secamente el chico –La Mu…je…je…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Apollo se coloca una mano sobre su cara mientras sangra –maravilloso…así que mataste a quien me creo….a mí el arma definitiva de Mu- -Burai tenía Razón…tu eres hijo de La Mu tu eres un UMA (_**notas del autor: ese es el nombre que se les daba a los seres de ondas creados por La Mu)- **_así es Rockman…soy un UMA, el más poderoso jamás creado- -¿Cómo es que tu terminaste trabajando para alguien como Sirius?- -eso no te incumbe Rockman…solo te debe interesar el saber que ya me has hartado…realmente eres una mosca muy difícil de eliminar… y ya ha sido suficiente- el EM entonces baja al suelo y con la sonrisa más siniestra que se puedan imaginar dice –bien…hace siglos no peleo enserio…nunca pensé que tendría que usar el 100% contra alguien como tu- -Chico…tengo un mal presentimiento- dice War-Rock y el joven héroe le contesta –tranquilo…nosotros tampoco hemos usado el 100%- -PREPARATE ROCKMAN- el poderoso Apollo comienza a Reunir energía-80…90…- murmura a Apollo, el chico solo se coloca en posición de ataque –atento War-Rock…a cualquier señal de ataque- -lo sé amigo- -100%- dice Apollo y una gran llamarada sale disparada de su cuerpo al cielo cosa que Cepheus y Harp Note observan –¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- dice Cepheus y Lyra dice –no…puede…ser…Apollo…no sabía que tuviera esa fuerza- -¿de qué hablas Lyra?- pregunta Misora, la FM solo dice –Misora…la fuerza de Apollo…es tan grande como la de La Mu…- -La Mu…no…Subaru…- y siguen observando con impaciencia hacia donde Subaru está peleando y en el pensamiento de la chica surge esto –(debo…ir…)- pero algo la detiene y es el miedo que tiene de Apollo –(porque…¿Por qué soy tan débil?)- piensa la chica.

Mientras tanto Apollo termina de elevar su poder al máximo sonriendo le dice a Rockman –nadie ha durado más de 3 minutos contra mí en este estado…PREPARATE- entonces desapareciendo o esa es la impresión que da se cerca a Rockman, el chico no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar y recibe un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual rompe un poco el visualizador del casco y sale disparado contra una pared –PROMINCE FLARE- y entonces las serpientes de fuego se dirigen a Rockman a gran velocidad el chico el cual logra recuperarse rápidamente les dispara con su Buster pero cuando les da las serpientes se dividen en 2 –NO PUEDE SER- dice Subaru y entonces es impactado por todas las serpientes, es tan fuerte el ataque el chico sale volando atravesando la pared, y antes de que se dé cuenta Apollo ya está sobre y de inmediato le da una poderosa patada a Rockman el cual se estrella en el piso, Apollo comienza a reunir más energía y lanza sus meteoros sobre Rockman, el chico se levanta y logra esquivar los primeros 4 brincando, pero entonces observa como los otros meteoros se dirigen a el –battle card Aura- una poderosa aura cubre a Rockman y los meteoros explotan contra dicha defensa, la cual dura poco –diablos…esta por romperla- dice el chico y el ultimo meteoro resquebraja el aura y Apollo aprovechando eso lanza sus tornados sobre Subaru, el cual es impactado por los 3 una gran explosión ocurre, el chica sale volando se estrella de cabeza contra el piso, rebota y cuando vuelve a golpear el se arrastra varios metros por el piso y se detiene al final –JAJAJA…SABIA QUE NO PODRIAS PELEAR CONMIGO AL 100% NI CON ESA PATETICA FORMA QUE SIMULA A LA CHICA PUEDES IGUALAR MI VELOCIDAD Y PODER- -el chico se pone de pie, el casco está roto y gran parte del visualizador que tiene también, parte de la armadura también, el corazón en el pecho esta resquebrajado y lo más importante el chico está sangrando de la mejilla derecha -¿estás bien Subaru?- el chico responde – si…de no ser porque estamos usando el poder de Misora nuestra armadura hubiera quedado hecha pedazos…- el chico entonces mira a Apollo el cual solo se sigue sonriendo, entonces Subaru comprende- War-Rock…antes de finalizar…quiero demostrarle algo a Apollo…- -¿Qué es chico?- -solo apóyame- -entiendo…vamos- entonces Subaru se lanza sobre Apollo de nuevo –YA TE DIJE QUE CON ESOS PODERES NO PODRAS VENCERME- el chico entonces eleva su velocidad al máximo y le dispara Apollo el cual evita las ataques bajando a nivel del suelo, -prominence Flare- dice Apollo y lanza muchísimas serpientes sobre Rockman el cual se está acercando a una velocidad asombrosa- Rock Buster- grita el chico pero en lugar de impactar a las serpientes dispara al suelo elevando rocas frente a él las cuales chocan contra las serpientes de fuego y lo cubren –astuto…- dice secamente Apollo y luego añade –TORNADO FLARE- y lanza poderosos torbellinos sobre Rockman, el chico entonces hace un giro de 90 grados y evita el ataque de Apollo a duras penas, entonces el chico ve que Apollo está frente a él y le grita a Rockman –MUERE- y lanza su técnica Solar Flare a una velocidad asombrosa a Subaru la técnica impacta al chico y ocurre otra gran explosión –JAJAJA….PATETICO…- entonces cuando el humo se disipa lo que ve Apollo lo deja atónito -´¿Qué demonios es eso?- y lo que ve es una bomba la cual explota y hace que el EM brinque –diablos…cuando fue que… –ESTAS ES UNA DE LAS TECNICASA FAVORITAS DE MISORA…BATTLE CARD FUX FU O TECNICA DE REEMPLAZO- y el chico desde el aire usando una carta Sword le tira un poderoso sablazo a Apollo el cual no logra evitar, -tu…maldito Rockman…- el chico termina de dar el golpe y del pecho de Apollo una cantidad considerable de sangre escurre, el chico cae al suelo y da tres grandes brincos hacia atrás y se pone a una distancia prudente de Apollo –ESO ES PARA QUE NO SUBESTIMES EL PODER DE HARP NOTE APOLLO, LOGRERE HERIRTE Y NI SIQUIERA ESTOY USANDO EL 100% DE MI FUERZA- dice Subaru con gran ira y convicción en sus palabras, el EM usando algo de fuego cierra la herida y le dice a Rockman –ya veo…tienes orgullo Rockman… pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme…pronto tendré tu cabeza en mis manos- -eso lo veremos…dice Rockman- entonces el V-hunter de Subaru solo dice -200% FINALIZED FORM ACCESS- el chico entonces alza su brazo izquierdo y dice –prepárate Apollo…FINALIZED…¡BLACK ACE!- entonces la gran cantidad de ruido que emana de el v-hunter cubre a Subaru y al final, tras unos segundo se disipa y Apollo observa como Rockman adquiere la apariencia de Acid Ace –jo…interesante…así que esa es tu forma definitiva- -Subaru…tenemos solo 7 minutos…- -lo sé War-Rock mi cuerpo se siente algo pesado…- -es por el cansancio y porque tiene poco tiempo que usamos la forma Red Joker- -entonces no perdamos tiempo War-Rock- y el chico se lanza sobre Apollo a la vez que activa su poderosa espada- -jajaja genial…por fin…un rival digno…AAAAAAAAAAA- Apollo materializa una espada de fuego y dice –Kusanagi no ken(_**nota de autor: espada de Kusanagi)**_…PREPARATE ROCKMAN- y entonces también se lanza sobre Rockman y ambos chocan sus espada y una gran explosión ocurre, la onda expansiva es tan fuerte que alcanza a donde esta Misora y Cepheus los cuales sienten el poder del impacto de 2 poderosos guerreros, el rey dice –Subaru… tu fuerza es increíble – la chica solo dice –Subaru…quisiera…ayudarte- y tiembla un poco al sentir también el poder de Apollo y la chica con gran tristeza dice –pero solo…puedo espe…- entonces ve como Utagai despierta –Utagai San…- y la chica se acerca al joven científico -Misora…escúchame…tengo algo que decirte…- -no Utagai…no debe- -escúchame Misora…debes saber algo…algo que detecte en Subaru- -¿de qué habla Utagai- la chica se empieza a preocupar al ver que Utagai está hablando más serio de lo normal –gah(mientras siente mucho dolor) me duele todo el cuerpo…pero no importa escucha Misora…el…está usando…algo que puede matarlo…- -¿Qué? ¿Matarlo?- dice Misora y entonces Cepheus dice –así que mis sospechas eran ciertas…- -¿de qué hablan? DIGANME POR FAVOR- dice Misora con una cara de terror y entonces Utagai dice –bueno Misora…es…-.

A que se refieren Utagai y Cepheus. ¿Rockman está en peligro de morir por usar algo? ¿Podrá Rockman vencer a Apollo en menos de 7 minutos? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Bueno… listo el capítulo de hoy…espero que les este gustando el combate Rockman vs Apollo y que la confusión de Misora se siga reflejando en mis palabras.**_

_**Aviso que mañana no subiré cap por que es domingo xD el día que se creó para el descanso xDDDD.**_

_**Notas sobre el capitulo**_

_**La espada de Kusanagi es muy mencionada en los videojuegos, y siempre se asocia al fuego o en la gran mayoría de los casos, es por eso que decidí que Apollo usara esa arma.**_

_**No crean que hago a sufrir a Misora por gusto, pero es necesario que ella sufra, para futuros capítulos.**_

_**Con respecto a lo que dice Utagai…espero se lleven una sorpresita xD.**_

_**Saludos a todos y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios**_

_**Y Lord Of Fantasy 27 no te apresures xD escribe con calma tu fic, que quede como tu deseas, ese capítulo espero me haga reír mucho xD y supongo que las risas me las causara el pobre Geo y su actitud de tonto, la cual solo aflora con Sonia a su lado xD.**_

_**Y lean el fic de Megaman Strike Force pegasus leo y dragon, deben leerlo enserio sobre todo si tienen ganas de reírse xD.**_

_**Bye hasta el lunes gente.**_


	25. Capitulo 24 ¿El sueño se cumple? parte 4

¿El sueño se cumple? Parte 04 una visión hecha realidad.

-como sabes Misora (a la vez que Utagai tose un poco) el Noise es peligroso para los seres EM, pero Subaru gracias al poder de los programas ACE y JOKER logra concentrar esa poderosa energía y adquiere poderes impresionantes, los Noise change y las Finalized Forms, pero aunque Subaru tenga un gran control sobre el Noise puede llegar a ser peligroso para el…- -¿a qué se refiere Utagai san?- pregunta Misora con algo de preocupación al oír eso ultimo de el joven científico el cual toma algo de aire y haciendo algunos gestos de dolor dice –el ser humano promedio…solo puede tolerar cierta cantidad de Noise quizás un 100 o 200% como máximo…el 200% es lo que Subaru Utiliza para finalizar en Black Ace o Red Joker…pero…hace 2 días…cuando Cepheus nos dijo que Subaru estaba entrenando, tuve un mal presentimiento, así que decidí indagar un poco con mis aparatos y lo que detecte realmente me pareció impresionante… 500… gah…- Utagai se toma el pecho con mucho dolor Misora lo ayuda un poco acostándolo y luego pregunta – 500…¿500%?- -si… Misora, mi V-Hunter detecto que había una cantidad de concentración enorme en una área de FM de Noise, entonces decidí atar cabos…y Subaru a estado excediendo el límite que un humano puede tolerar de Noise… 500% esa cantidad es tan alta que si tu y yo sin hacer EM chave Change nos acercamos puede deshacernos…- la chica al escuchar eso solo abre los ojos con terror y escucha lo ultimo –así que…creo que lo que Subaru intentaba hacer era incrementar el nivel ruido en sus finalizaciones…- -pero…pero…¿realmente…(la chica traga saliva) si su Subaru usa esa cantidad de Noise puede morir?- -si…aun el…no podría soportar tanto poder concentrado en su cuerpo, además si está dañado o gravemente herido e intenta eso sería fatal…- -Subaru…no…- dice la chica entonces voltea a donde Subaru está peleando y usando su V-Hunter nota el nivel de Noise y solo dice -200%... el está usando una finalización…- -si…gah…Misora…tienes que ayudarlo…tienes que evitar que haga eso…- la chica al escuchar a Utagai decir eso de inmediato intenta ir pero entonces viene a su mente la risa de Apollo cuando estaba frente a Rockman, y también recuerda como Subaru le sonríe antes de sacrificarse y eso hace que el miedo de Misora regrese –yo…no se si…- -MISORA TEN FE EN SUBARU- la chica voltea y ve al el Rey de FM el cual prosigue –tener miedo no hará que Subaru logre ganar…confía en el Misora ve…ve rápido tienes que detener a Subaru y evitar que haga esa locura- -pero yo…- -Misora por favor…tenemos que ir…tenemos que ayudar a Subaru…¿no prometiste cuidarlo? Tenemos que ayudarlo…a él y War-Rock- dice Lyra y Misora se queda en silencio unos segundos y entonces ve una enorme explosión a lo lejos, entonces a la mente de la chica viene la sonrisa de Subaru que tanto le gusta y la chica dice –bien…vamos…- la cual comienza a moverse rápidamente y aunque sonara decidida, en su mente ha mucha vacilación –(¿Por qué? Porque siempre le suceden las cosas a él… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en riesgo de Morir Subaru?… no sé si podre ayudarte…pero tengo que ir…tengo que…detenerte…- y la chica toma velocidad.

Mientras tanto Subaru y Apollo chocan sus espada el chico intenta un golpe horizontal con la poderosa espada de Noise que Black Ace posee, Apollo brinca y desde el aire lanza poderosas serpientes de fuego, el chico activa el buster y a una potencia asombrosa las destruye –NADA MAL ROCKMAN- dice Apollo a la vez que lanza sus todo poderosos meteoros los cuales se dirigen al chico el cual reúne mucha energía en su Buster –ATOMIC BLAZER- y entonces lanza un poderoso ataque de fuego que destruye todos los meteoros y Apollo se eleva mas y evita el poderoso ataque que se estrella contra una gran pared de piedras las cuales quedan calcinadas por el poder la técnica, luego Subaru usa la espada de nuevo y se lanza sobre Apollo el cual dé tiene el ataque con su espada y mientras Subaru hace fuerza por empujar a Apollo, el poderoso EM de fuego concentra su mirada y por detrás de Subaru un par de meteoros se dirigen a el –SUBARU CUIDADO- dice War-Rock entonces el chico activa sus alas y usando toda la potencia que puede se elevaba y evita el ataque los meteoros se estrellan contra el suelo causando un par de explosiones –así que…puedes crear fuego desde otros lugares…- -si…esa es una de mis habilidades cuando peleo al 100% - entonces Apollo materializa mas fuego desde los costados de Rockman el cual nota eso y se elevaba mas por el aire a la vez que el fuego comienza a perseguirlo y delante de él más energía calorífica se forma, el chico entonces desciende en picada y justo cuando esta por golpear el suelo activa la battle card Drill Arm v3 hace un hoyo en el suelo, por el cual entra, el fuego se detiene en la superficie por el tamaño del hoyo –ESO NO FUNCIONARA CONMIGO DE NUEVO ROCKMAN- entonces Apollo se eleva por el aire mientras espera que Subaru salga de el suelo, pero eso no ocurre –que demonios…por que no…- entonces de la nada del suelo aparece un poderoso ATOMIC BLAZER el cual toma por sorpresa a Apollo, pero a un así logra evitarlo –je…trucos tan baratos no funci… - -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa DYNAMIC WAVE- ¿pero qué?- dice Apollo y detrás de el Rockman le lanza unas poderosas olas de agua que impacta a Apollo haciendo que empiece a caer al suelo –diablos…- -ROCKBUSTER- grita Subaru y entonces una gran ráfaga golpea a Apollo antes de golpear al suelo y ocurre una poderosa explosión que eleva agua y piedras por doquier, Subaru se reclina un poco y respira agitado –gaaa….gha…aaa….- War-Rock nota el cansancio de su compañero –Subaru…ya llevamos 2 minutos peleando…solo tenemos 5 para destruirlo…no podemos llegar al límite…- -lo se…gah…apresurémonos…- entonces el chico activa otra battle card a la vez que en el v-hunter del chico se lee –Noise level…300%...- y Apollo alzándose le dice –prepárate…ROCKMAN YA DEJE DE JUGAR…AHORA SI TE HARE PEDAZOS- -INTENTALO APOLLO…YA TE DIJE QUE JAMAS TE PERDONARE- y ambos se lanzan de nuevo al frente y con sus espadas vuelvan a atacarse causando

otra violenta explosión entonces Subaru activa la battle card –giga battle card mili kick- el chico aprovecha la confusión que causo el humo y a una velocidad asombrosa se coloca frente a Apollo y comienza a darle de patadas –tu maldito Rockman- cuando termina Subaru apunta con el buster a quemarropa y le da un poderoso disparo con el buster haciendo que salga disparado, Apollo hace un giro de 360 grados en el aire a la vez que extendiendo sus manos las serpientes comienza a volar hacia Subaru, a la vez que en una parta muy arriba en el cielo se comienza a formar una poderosa bola de fuego – 5 minutos…- dice secamente Apollo a la vez que cae al suelo y observa como las serpientes que envió son destruidas por Rockman, entonces Apollo alza sus manos y una lluvia de meteoros se dirigen al chico el cual activa 3 drill arm al mismo tiempo causando que se cree un Galaxy advance –GALAXY ADVANCE…ROCKET LAUNCHER GA- entonces frente a Subaru se material Spade magnes el cual adopta la forma de un poderoso cohete y 3 pequeños se lanzan a los meteoros, e impactando con ellos causando una explosión mas grande, Subaru entonces comienza a moverse al ras de suelo volando a una velocidad asombrosa y se coloca frente Apollo el chico se gira 90 grados y trata de patear a Apollo el poderoso EM se agacha evita el golpe, luego se gira 180 grados y da una patada en la pierna de Subaru haciendo que pierda el equilibrio- toma esto…TORNADO FLARE- y los poderosos tornados le dan a un Rockman que no logra reaccionar a tiempo y sale disparado por la enorme fuerza de los tornados, pero el chico se eleva por los aires antes de que los tornados terminen de empujarlo y exploten contra unos escombros de la torre –GAH…eso dolió…- -Subaru 4 minutos…- -lo se War-Rock…ROCKBUSTER- el chico desde el aire comienza a disparar a Apollo el cual usando serpientes contrarresta cada tiro que Subaru lanza causando una gran cantidad de explosiones, -battle card…BUSHIDO- entonces un sable se materializa en el Buster de Rockman y lanzándose en picada comienza a evitar las serpientes cuando esquiva la ultima y está a solo 20 metros de Apollo el chico cambia su dirección hacia la izquierda de Apollo dejando al EM confuso –¿Qué está planeando?- entonces el chico baja mas y colocándose al ras del piso usa su espada y comienza a cortar el suelo causando una gran nube de polvo, Apollo no pierde tiempo y lanza tornados sobre Rockman los cuales no logran darle, el chico entonces se gira 90 grados y comienza a dirigirse en dirección de la espalda de Apollo, pero justo 20 metros antes de llegar a Apollo vuelve a ser un giro de 90 grados y sigue cortando el suelo –QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PLANEANDO ROCKMAN…- a la vez que mas tornados se dirigen a Rockman, el chico usando su escudo logra detenerlos –gah…gah…que fuertes…pero yo no debo dejar de hacer esto…- -3 minutos Subaru…- el chico entonces incremente su nivel de Noise "400%" es lo que se lee en el v-hunter de Subaru, el chico incrementa la velocidad y vuelve a girarse 90 grados dirigiéndose a donde inicio el corte en el suelo, -ya…casi…- dice Subaru y entonces ve que Apollo se ha colocado frente a él –NO DEJARE QUE TERMINES DE HACER LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PLANEANDO- -MALDICION- dice Rockman cuando ve que poderosas serpientes de fuego se dirigen a él y además está ocupado resistiendo los tornados pero War-Rock se materializa justo a tiempo y con sus garras destruye las serpientes –AHORA SUBARU…- el chico sigue avanzando al frente y justo cuando va a golpear a Apollo dice –BATTLE CARD…INVISIBLE- y eso permite traspasar a Apollo -¿pero qué?- entonces el chico desactiva la carta y sigue creando la abertura en el suelo y justo cuando la une con la ultima el chico termina de respirar agitado –gah…gah…- -2 minutos Subaru…- -tengo que…usar ahora…las 3 cartas…-.

-SUBARU NO…NO…NOOO- grita Misora al ver que el nivel de Noise en su V-Hunter excede el 300% -rápido Misora tenemos que llegar a tiempo…- -2 minutos mas y estaremos allí…- dice una Misora preocupada, cada vez que está más cerca de llegar la chica comienza a tener más temor –Misora tu…- -Lyra ahora no…tengo que moverme más rápido… - -(Misora…tu…¿no confías en Subaru?...)- Lyra se hace esa pregunta a la vez que Misora se mueve más rápido –Subaru…¿Por qué?...¿por qué llegas tan lejos?...- dice una confundida chica a la vez que acelera mas su paso.

-AHORA WAR-ROCK- entonces el chico alza su brazo y 3 cartas se colocan en la parte más alta del menú del v-hunter –no sé qué planees Rockman pero no podrás vencerme TU SOLO…- y se lanza sobre Rockman a la vez que el chico se coloca en el centro del enorme cuadro que corto en el piso –AHORA…VERAS LO QUE LOS AM PODEMOS HACER JUNTOS- grita War-Rock desde el V-Hunter entonces Subaru activa la primer card –GIGA BATTLE CARD…LEO KINGDOM GX- entonces el poderoso León se comienza a materializar -¿Qué demonios…?- dice Apollo cuando entonces el poderoso león lanza un poderoso aliento de fuego a una velocidad asombrosa, el EM intenta evadir el ataque haciéndose a la izquierda pero entonces –eso no me…TU…- dice Apollo con cara de impresión tener a Rockman frente a el apuntándole con el Buster –ATOMIC BLAZER – entonces Subaru usa el poderoso ataque de fuego que le da a quemarropa a Apollo el cual sale disparado hacia su espalda y es golpeado por la derecha por el ataque de Leo Kingdom –GAAAAA MALDITO ROCKMAN…- -SEGUNDA GIGA BATTLE CARD… SKY DRAGON GX- entonces justo cuando el León termina de lanzar su ráfaga y deja aun maltrecho Apollo producto de su ataque, en el cielo aparece Sky dragon lanzando un poderoso tornado al suelo, Apollo lo ve e intenta esquivarlo pero algo ocurre –gah…no puedo…no puedo moverme- voltea hacia Rockman y ve que el chico está girando con una gran velocidad creando un vacio y a la vez extinguiendo el fuego de Apollo –TU…ROCKMAN- -ELEMENTAL CYCLONE…- a la vez que se dirige a Apollo y lo impacta de lleno con su técnica destrozando parte de la armadura de Apollo –MALDICION…- el EM sale disparado hacia arriba y es impactado por la técnica de Sky dragon la cual es aun más poderosa que la que uso Subaru causando que sangre y parte de la armadura de Apollo sean destruidos –NO…PUEDE SER…- grita Apollo –TERCER GIGA BATTLE CARD…PEGASUS MAGIC GX- grita el chico y entonces cuando el ataque del Dragon termina Apollo observa como frente a el Rockman comienza a girar sobre su propio eje –TOMA ESTO APOLLO…DYNAMIC WAVE- y lanzando poderosas olas de agua Rockman logra impactar a Apollo a medio vuelvo –DE NUEVO ESTO…- pero entonces ve que tras de él un poderoso caballo alado lo está esperando -¿pero qué…?- entonces el caballo relincha y lanzando golpe con su patada izquierda frontal se forma un sello en el piso y Apollo comienza a sentir frio -¿Qué demonios…yo…sintiendo frio…no puede?- y entonces mientras está atrapado en el agua de inmediato es congelado gracias a la técnica especial de Pegasus Magic "Magician Freeze" quedando justo en el centro del área que Rockman corto –AHORA SUBARU- grita War-Rock al mismo tiempo que el V-Hunter marca 500% de Noise –gah…gah…gah…si…TIEMPO DE ACABAR CON ESTO APOLLO- pero el EM está congelado y no logra reaccionar solo piensa –(y pensar…que llegaría el día en que tendría que usarlo…)- Misora justo en ese momento llega y observa como Rockman comienza a Reunir energía en su mano a la vez que ve como el v-hunter apunta a Rockman y dice -500% Noise level…DANGER…- -Subaru…tu…- -TECNICA FINAL…- entonces lanza la poderosa bola negra en dirección de Apollo, eso causa que el enorme pedazo que Rockman corto comienza a elevarse y deshacerse en enormes pedazos de piedra en el aire –SUBARU 15 SEGUNDO…ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA FINALIZACION- -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- entonces la espada de Noise se materializa y Misora observa como la esfera negra se hace más grande –Subaru…- dice mientras aprieta sus manos contra su pecho -10 SEGUNDO…- -aaaaaaaaaaaa- el chico reúne todo el ruido que es posible en su espada y entonces lanzándose en picada sobre Apollo, el cual está cubierto por la gran bola negra –BLACK END…GALAXY- y atravesando la bola de arriba Abajo la corta- entonces una enorme explosión de energía ocurre- están fuerte que Misora tiene que usar toda su fuerza para permanecer en pie, -que…poderoso…- dice Misora secamente cuando ve que los pedazos de piedra se dirigen al centro causando más explosiones y cuando termina la explosión solo queda una enorme cantidad de polvo en el aire, luego ve como Subaru se toma el pecho y deshace su forma finalizada, quedando con su traje azul de siempre –SUBARU- grita Misora a la vez que comienza a correr hacia el chico –bueno Subaru…ganamos…- dice War-Rock –si…lo sé amigo…gah…- y se sigue tomando el pecho… pero el chico sigue hablando -es increíble que lográramos terminarlo antes de que…- y ve como Misora se dirige a el –Misora…- y justo cuando la chica está a unos 10 metros de Subaru escucha una voz –BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS…- -ambos chicos voltean al cielo y ven como de la nada una gran cantidad de energía comienza a reunirse disipando el polvo y observan como un maltrecho Apollo grita –NUNCA PENSE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME OBLIGARIA A USAR EL PODER DEL BLACK HOLE ROCKMAN…ES UNA VERGÜENZA…- -no…puede ser…- dice con terror Misora -¿Qué él no…?- y entonces al final cuando la energía termina de entrar en Apollo el EM se restaura al 100% - eso no… es bueno...- dice War-Rock y entonces el chico con terror mira a Misora –HARP NOTE…MISORA ALEJATE- -nada de eso Rockman- dice Apollo con gran calma en su voz –USTEDES 2 MORIRAN AQUÍ- y entonces Subaru ve como Apollo lanza su brazo y una gran cantidad de fuego en forma de una gran bola comienza a bajar al suelo –¿Cuándo fue que el hizo esto…?- -JAJAJAJA ESTA TECNICA SEGURO LOS MATARA ES 30 VECES MAS FUERTE QUE LA TECNICA NORMAL QUE SIEMPRE USO…- -o no…- dice Subaru a la vez que ve a la chica-Misora entra en Shock por que al ver a Rockman en su forma Normal y Apollo restaurado y como si nada viene a su mente el sueño –esto…está ocurriendo…ahora- entonces Apollo grita –GIGANT SOLAR FLARE- y la gran técnica comienza su descenso –SUBARU NO PODREMOS EVITARLA…- -diablos…- dice Subaru y entonces Misora la cual está paralizada del miedo solo dice –mi…sueño…- -MISORA TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ- pero la chica no le responde a Lyra entonces ve como Rockman se coloca frente a ella –Su…ba…ru…- el chico entonces voltea a ver a Misora mientras le sonríe –Tranquila…todo saldrá bien…- -NO…Subaru…no hagas esto…- el chico entonces extiende sus brazos y le dice a Misora –te amo…- -NO…NO…NOOOOOOOO- grita Misora a la vez que la gran bola de fuego impacta el suelo y una explosión gigantesca ocurre la gran cantidad de fuego sale disparada en todas direcciones y Rockman grita –YO NO DEJARE QUE NADA TE PASE MISORA…- -SUBARUUUUUUUUU- y justo cuando el grito de Misora se ahoga y unas lagrimas caen al suelo las llamas alcanzan a Rockman- el fuego es tan intenso que incluso algunas rocas comienza a fundirse –JAJAJAJA…ESE ES MI PODER GRACIAS AL BLACK HOLE ROCKMAN…MUERE Y ARDE EN EL INFIERNO…JAJAJAJA-.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en el lugar donde el resto del equipo se encuentra Cepheus el cual es el único que se mantiene consciente por que Utagai se desmayo justo cuando Misora partió observa la gran explosión –Harp Note…Rockman…amigos…aun siento sus frecuencias…están…vivos…aun…después de eso…-.

Entonces cuando la explosión termina y solo quedan pedazos de piedras al rojo vivo y un gran cráter –Misora abre los ojos y lo que ve es –SUBARUUUUU- el chico esta con grandes quemadas en el cuerpo, sangre por todos lados el casco roto, su armadura despedazada y el chico entonces tose un poco y sangre sale de su boca, cosa que Misora observa con miedo…-SUBARU…SUBARU…SUBARU… ¿Por qué…?- el chico entonces voltea y le dice a Misora –por que yo…peleo por ti Misora…- y más sangre cae al suelo, el chico voltea y ve a Apollo –no…voy…a dejar…que te toque- el chico apenas y logra activar la carta Sword y brinca tratando de golpear a Apollo, War-Rock siente la fuerza vital de Subaru –estas en el límite…no podemos…- -claro que podemos…ella está aquí…no puedo dejar que ese maniático la dañe…- dice Subaru y Misora que observa todo solo empieza a entrar en crisis –no…es lo mismo que en mi sueño- y ciertamente justo cuando termina de decir eso Apollo grita –QUE NO SABES CUANDO QUEDARTE QUIETA MOSCA- y le un disparo con una serpiente de fuego y Rockman sale disparado al suelo –no…Rockman…ROCKMAN….- entonces ve como Subaru se levanta y Apollo ya está colocado frente a él –no…dejare…que la…toques- -apenas si logras moverte…¿y crees que podrás defenderla?…patético- Subaru lanza un golpe con su espada pero Apollo lo evita y el activa su arma y le da un poderoso golpe con ella a Subaru el cual atraviesa su pecho causando que más sangre salga –SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU NO..…- -la chica entonces con terror ve como el chico intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo y en la mente de Misora ve ambas imágenes, la del sueño y la real sobrepuestas y ve que es exactamente igual –no…Su…ba…ru…ya…es…sufí…cien…te…- pero el chico se lanza sobre Apollo y entonces le dice –MUERE…ROCKMAN…- el chico es atravesado por la espada de Apollo –NOOOOOOOOOOOO…SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- el chico entonces voltea a ver a Misora –Misora…cree…en…mi) dice el chico y entonces Apollo saca la espada del pecho de Subaru a la vez que la sangre comienza a salir y el chico cae al suelo –sufre lentamente…que sea doloroso para ti Rockman…ahora…le toca a la chica- y comienza a caminar a Misora –SU…ba…ru…- las palabras de Misora comienza a perder sentido a la vez que muchas lagrimas caen de sus ojos –MISORA…PELEA…MISORA…TENEMOS QUE DEFENDERNOS…MISORA…MISORAAAAAAAAA- la chica no le contesta a Lyra y entonces ve como Apollo se para frente a ella –prepárate a morir- -Subaru…- entonces la chica mira a su novio desangrándose y entonces a su mente viene las palabras de Cepheus –"cree en el…el siempre cumple sus promesas"- luego recuerda las palabras de Subaru –"Cree…en…mi…"- la chica entonces en ese momento crucial comprende todo y le dice a Apollo –tu…no…puedes…ganarnos…prometió…- -¿de qué hablas chica?- entonces Misora dice con convicción gritando –SUBARU TE GANARA….LO SE- -patético…el YA ESTA CASI MUERTO…Y TU LO ACOMPAÑARAS- -SUBARU…CREO EN TI- grita Misora y justo cuando va a recibir el golpe de Apollo la chica añade –te…amo…-.

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Misora se escuchan el joven Subaru le dice mentalmente a War-Rock –amigo...usemos eso…- -pero Subaru en nuestro estado…- -War-Rock…¿la escuchas?- entonces War-Rock oye las palabras de Misora – ella cree…en nosotros…- -si…y su fe en nosotros…es mi fuerza…War-Rock…gracias por toda tu ayuda…quizás esta sea la última petición que te haga…por favor…usémoslo…- War-Rock entonces cierra un puño y alargando su mano a Subaru le dice –bien…amigo…demos todo…- -claro…demos todo por…- y entonces el chico en la vida real dice levemente-Misora…- y el V-Hunter de Subaru comienza a Sonar -100…200…300…400…500…600…700…800…900…1000% Noise level…danger…- y el chico entonces dice –DOBLE…FINALIZACION…- y justo cuando Apollo va a golpear a Misora algo lo golpea a él y sale disparado la chica entonces voltea y ve a Subaru –Su…ba…ru...-.

_**Bueno después del día de descanso les dejo este capítulo xD**_

_**Espero les gustara, y bueno… tengo que dar mi opinión de esta capitulo xD**_

_**Aquí Misora por fin entiende lo que tenía que hacer desde el principio…creer en Subaru… no olvidemos que ella lo ama…pero el hecho de que ames a alguien no te hace confiar o creer en esa persona al 100% eso es algo que se desarrolla con el tiempo y…justo en el momento crucial la chica cree en él y pues bueno ya lo vieron ¿qué no?**_

_**Espero que el final de este capitulo les emocionara… es lo que quiero transmitir con este capítulo.**_

_**Bueno es todo, mañana el siguiente capítulo cargado de acción y del desenlace de esta parte del fic.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, "y lean el fic de Lord Of fantasy 27 Megaman strike Force pegasus leo dragon"**_

_**Bye!**_


	26. Capitulo 25 Shinkō no chikara

"_**Shinkō no chikara" El poder de creer **_

_**No existe nada más poderoso**_

_**Que el poder de creer**_

_**Eso te lleva a cruzar los límites**_

_**Y alcanzar la victoria.**_

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Apollo el cual se levanta y observa a Subaru –es…imposible… ¿cómo es que él?…- Misora entonces ve también a Subaru de pie, esta con la herida en el pecho aun transformado en Rockman, el V-hunter de Misora suena indicándole algo impresionante -1000% Noise level…danger- -No…Subaru tu…- el chico entonces mira a Misora –gracias por creer en mi… ahora…(mientras voltea a ver a Apollo el cual solo mira a Rockman con mucha impresión) me hare cargo de él…- -pero Subaru estas herido…y estas usando 5 veces más que de lo que un humano puede…- -pero aun si ganare y viviré…es una promesa- -Subaru…(la chica aprieta sus puños) creo en ti…por favor…no mueras- -es una promesa…no moriré…VAMOS WAR-ROCK- entonces Rockman se coloca entre Misora y Apollo, el chico entonces comienza reunir todo el ruido y dice –FINALIZED FORM…ROYAL FLUSH (_**notas de autor: traducido significa flor imperial es la jugada más grande que se puede hacer en el póker.)**_ – entonces el ruido cubre a Rockman –es increíble…su poder…- dice Apollo y al final cuando termina la transformación, se ve una forma nueva de Rockman, su armadura es de color negro, pero tiene la forma de Red joker, y las alas de Black Ace, los aros que siempre circulan alrededor de Red Joker giran en una forma que simula un átomo sobre Rockman, en su mano derecha tiene la poderosa espada hecha de Noise materializada y en su brazo izquierdo tiene el poderoso buster que adquiere en su forma red joker -¿War-Rock cuanto tiempo tenemos?- -2 minutos Subaru…después de eso perderemos la denpa henkan- -entonces…HAGAMOS PEDAZOS A APOLLO- -SI…ES HORA DE PONERNOS SALVAJES- entonces a una velocidad asombrosa se coloca frente a Apollo el apenas se pone de pie recibe un poderoso ataque con el Buster y sale disparado contra una pared que atraviesa –diablos…ese Rock…- entonces observa como desde el aire Rockman le lanza otro poderoso disparo haciendo que se cimbre en el suelo, el tiro es tan fuerte que crea un enorme cráter de casi el mismo tamaño que el que hizo Apollo con su técnica mas reciente, Misora observa el combate, solo ve como Rockman esta volando en el aire apuntando con el Buster a Apollo –Subaru…tu…- -Misora si lo que nos dijo Utagai es cierto el… va a mor…- -NO…el vivirá…lo se…confio en el…creo en el…- -Misora…-.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito Rockman- Apollo se eleva y se pone al mismo nivel que Subaru –prominence Flare- y lanza las poderosas serpientes, Rockman simplemente cierra sus ojos y dice –Disc…defensa- entonces los discos que giran a su alrededor se detienen y apuntan a las serpientes que se dirigen a él, lanzando poderosos lasers las serpientes se desintegran rápidamente –no puede ser dice Apollo- entonces observa como los lasers de Rockman se empiezan a intensificar y empiezan a acercarse a Apollo el cual no puede elevar el ritmo y entonces los lasers alcanzan a el mencionado y EM –gah…no puede…ser- entonces Rockman dice –disc…Attack…- y los discos elevan el nivel de sus lasers eso hace que Apollo salga disparado y tenga que recuperar su balance girando sobre si mismo –MALDITO ROCKMAN…TOMA ESTO- y entonces alzando su mano reúne energía –SOLAR FLARE- y lanza la técnica sobre Rockman, el cual simplemente abre sus ojos y corta con su espada la técnica destruyéndola –es…imposible…ese poder…COMO ES QUE TIENES ESE PODER ZETSUMETSU METEOR- grita Apollo y lanza sus poderosos meteoros, Rockman de inmediato dice –eso…no funciona conmigo…disc defensa- y de nuevo los discos lanzan sus lasers destruyendo los meteoros antes de que alcancen a Rockman, el cual simplemente le dice a Apollo –tu no puedes ganar…- -NO TE ATREVAS A PENSAR QUE POR QUE DETUVISTE MIS ATAQUES YA PUEDES DARTE POR GANADOR- el EM activa su espada e intenta acercarse a Rockman el cual alza su propia espada de Noise y le contesta –tu no lo comprendes…no comprendes el poder que me da ella…- -CALLATE ROCKMAN- -un lacayo de Sirius no comprenderá el poder que obtienes "cuando alguien cree en ti" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- entonces Rockman se mueve rápidamente a Apollo y chocan sus espadas, la energía liberada hace que Harp Note de nuevo tenga que usar toda su fuerza para permanecer en pie –Rockman…- dice Secamente cuando ve que el chico con un rápido movimiento desaparece y se coloca tras Apollo lo cual hace que el EM se sorprenda –TU…JAMAS TOCARAS A MISORA…NUNCA…POR QUE TU DESAPARECERAS AQUÍ- entonces el chico le da un poderoso golpe con la espada a Apollo por la espalda –gahhh…maldito…- y voltea e intenta golpear a Rockman pero no está allí -¿Cómo es que él?- y entonces recibe otro golpe por un costado causando una herida en su cintura –DONDE ESTAS MUESTRATE- el poderoso EM comienza a lanzar tornados y serpientes por todos lados, pero ninguna da en nada todos se pierden de vista o se estrellan contra pedazos de piedras –diablos…donde- -aquí Apollo…- el EM voltea y ve que Rockman está parado como si nada frente a el, la forma en que Rockman lo mira le hace sentir "miedo" por primera vez –tu…tu…¿Qué eres?...- el chico entonces reúne energía en su buster –yo…soy…un humano…ATOMIC BLAZER- el poderoso ataque es más grande de lo normal –GAAAAAAH NO PUEDE…SER- cuando termina la llamarada se ve a Apollo de nuevo dañado –un humano que tiene algo que proteger(entonces mira a Misora)aaaaaaaaaaa- reúne energía en el Buster de nuevo y se comienza a formar una bola negra y Apollo al sentirse al borde de la muerte intenta huir pero los aros de Rockman le disparan haciendo que caiga al suelo, Rockman baja y entonces le grita a Apollo –Y ESO ES LO QUE LIBERA NUESTRO PODER…AL PROTEGER A ALGUIEN- entonces lanza la Bola de energía –DESAPARECE… ROYAL STRIKE- entonces la bola negra golpea a Apollo el cual desesperadamente intenta moverse –NO…NO PUEDE…SER QUE AQUÍ SEA…- entonces es detenido cuando los lasers de los discos le dan también causando más dolor y daño luego Rockman reúne energía en el buster y lanza un poderoso laser similar al que usa cuando lanza el Red Gaia Eraser, pero más grande aun y entonces el chico eleva su espada en todo lo alto y usando todo el Noise que su cuerpo tiene hace que brille al rojo vivo –ES TU FIN- grita Rockman y entonces atraviesa a Apollo –no…NO…NOOOOO NO PUEDE SER…NOOO YO EL ARMA DEFINITIVA DE MU…VENCIDO…POR UN CHICO…- al terminar de decir eso la bola negra explota y al mismo tiempo los lasers llegan a Apollo e impactan de lleno en el EM y la poderosa energía negra se suma a los lasers causando una poderosa explosión, -Subaru rápido movamos a donde esta Misora – el chico lo hace, aparece frente a la chica –Subaru tu…- pero el chico no la deja terminar de inmediato se eleva por los aires y se aleja lo mas que puede, la explosión es incluso más grande que la que causo el Gigant solar flare de Apollo, pero algo ocurre toda la energía de la explosión comienza a compactarse -¿Subaru qué ocurre? - - es parte de la técnica Misora…(diablos…apenas si puedo hablar)… el poder de atracción de la bola negra es tan grande que ni la misma explosión logra escapar de el, en pocas palabras, la explosión está ocurriendo en el centro y…- -Apollo sufrirá todo el impacto…- -si…- entonces el chico baja justo donde los demás están los cuales aun siguen inconscientes –Amigo…ganaste…- dice Cepheus y entonces una poderosa luz blanca se extiende –si…ese fue el final…de Apollo- dice Rockman –Amigo…tenemos que…- dice War-Rock –lo sé War-Rock…- entonces el chico comienza a desactivar la nueva forma y dice –por favor…rey cuide a Misora…después de esto…no se que pasara conmigo…- -SUBARUUUUUU- grita la chica cuando ve que quita su transformación y queda en su forma como Rockman normal y cae al suelo con las heridas –NO…no…- entonces en ese momento Utagai reacciona -¿Qué…?- entonces mira a Rockman completamente herido –SUBARU- grita el joven científico el cual por la adrenalina que siente logra ponerse de pie y usando sus aparatos intenta curar a Subaru –diablos…diablos…no funcionan- dice Utagai-no…no…Subaru por favor…no me dejes sola- dice Misora al ver a su novio al borde la muerte, -debe haber una forma de salvarlo…- dice de nuevo la chica ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces War-Rock se materializa y le dice a Misora – el vivirá…- -¿de qué hablas War-Rock?- dice Misora entonces el AM les dice –Utagai…por favor sigue irradiando a Subaru con el Aparato, yo…- entonces ven como frente a todos aparece un Apollo completamente dañado sangrando y apenas de pie –TU…-dice Misora y Apollo contesta- yo no voy a morir…sin matar a…- y justo cuando intenta acercarse más se escucha una voz que dice –suficiente Apollo…me has desobedecido demasiadas veces ya…- -Sirius…- dice secamente y entonces frente a todos se materializa el mencionado EM todos al verlo siente su enorme poder –que…miedo…- dice Utagai, Misora que aun sigue como Harp Note siente la abrumadora presencia, pero solo observa a Subaru con miedo y escucha la conversación de Apollo y Sirius.

-te ordene que solo los hirieras…no que los mataras… y ¿Qué hiciste?...casi matas a mi juguete…- -PE..Pero…Sirius…el no debe vivir…es un peligro para…- -SILENCIO APOLLO…BASTA DE TUS INSOLENCIAS… PERDISTE ANTE EL…lo detecto…siento que no tiene más energía vital el poder Rockman fue tan grande que ya no te queda un ápice de vida, si estas de pie aquí es por el poder del Black Hole…MI PODER… pero Apollo…me has desobedecido…por eso…debes…morir- -NO…NO…SIRIUS NOOOOOO- entonces el poderoso Sirius alza su mano y atrae hacia él la energía que mantiene a Apollo con vida, Cepheus observa eso y solo piensa –(el…puede…atraer las ondas de energía…como un agujero negro…) – y entonces la energía de Apollo entra en Sirius y Apollo solo dice –Sirius…sa…ma- y desaparece como el polvo.

-vaya vaya….mi juguete está muy lastimado…así no podre llevármelo…- dice Sirius el cual voltea y ve a todos –y eliminaron a mi mejor hombre(mientras sonríe) pero eso no importa…ganaron este juego…pero no ganaran la guerra…nos veremos pronto…Harp Note…y dile a Rockman que no muera por que pronto será mi juguete…- la chica escucha eso ultimo y saca su guitarra se pone de pie y le contesta a Sirius- ESO JAMAS PASARA…SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza su técnica pero se deshace antes de llegar a Sirius -¿pero qué?...¿cómo es que se desvaneció?- -vamos vamos…calma Harp Note… no te molestes…solo digo la verdad…ustedes estarán junto a mi…es mi designio como el Dios que soy…nos veremos…- y entonces el EM desaparece dejando a todos intrigados, pero rápidamente recuerdan que Subaru está en peligro –no…funcionan mis aparatos War-Rock…- entonces el AM se coloca sobre Subaru y les dice a todos –me uniré a él…- -ESTAS LOCO WAR-ROCK…SI HACES ESO TU…- dice Lyra la cual también se materializa –no hay otra opción…si me uno a él, su fuerza vital se recobrara un poco y eso les dará tiempo… -¿tiempo?- dice Misora la cual mira a Subaru en el suelo –si…los sabios de AM…ellos sabrán como salvar a Subaru…por favor…encuéntralos Misora…es la única forma en que Subaru vivirá…- entonces War-Rock se comienza a deshacer y entrar en el cuerpo de Subaru Lyra al ver eso le dice a War-Rock –ERES UN IDIOTA…POR QUE TIENES QUE HACER ESTO…- -por que Subaru… es mi amigo… además…no te preocupes…volveré…y te hare enojar como siempre Lyra…nos vemos… solo espérame…- y entonces termina de deshacerse, y se funde en el cuerpo de Subaru una luz azul emana del chico y eso hace que la herida que atraviesa al chico desaparezca, y además de eso pierda su forma como Rockman y aparezca como Subaru Hoshikawa frente a todos –su fuerza vital…esta elevándose…- dice Utagai Misora al oír solo dice –gracias…War-Rock…y no te preocupes…yo buscare a los AM…Lyra…- -estoy bien Misora…ese estúpido…siempre intentado hacerse el genial… pero cuando lo saquemos de allí me tendrá que escuchar…- -así que War-Rock uso otra habilidad innata de los AM- dice Cepheus Misora la cual toma a Subaru entre sus brazos le pregunta al rey -¿Qué habilidad?- -ellos…se ligan más que los FM a los seres que son sus portadores…y recuerdo hacer escuchado casos en las que los AM sacrificaban su vida por la de sus contenedores… War-Rock ha hecho lo mismo pero como Subaru aun está vivo yo supongo que el también lo está…- -¿entonces podremos salvar a ambos?- -no lo sé Lyra…no lo sé…pero War-Rock dijo que los sabios AM son los que podrían ayudar a salvar a Subaru…tenemos que buscarlos…- -he terminado el tratamiento de emergencia…Subaru estará bien…pero necesito examinar bien su cuerpo para saber qué tiempo tenemos…si lo que dijo Cepheus es cierto, War-Rock esta compartiendo su vida con Subaru y si la de War-Rock acaba…la de Subaru también…- entonces Misora de inmediato toma a Subaru entre sus brazos y lo mira con mucha tristeza-tu siempre dando…todo por mi…- la chica entonces le da un beso a Subaru en la boca... y suelta algunas lagrimas cuando se lo da…y la chica cuando termina de besarlo dice –ahora…me toca a mi ayudarte…gracias…por evitar mi sueño Subaru…realmente gracias…mi amor…- Utagai toma a Juro y Cepheus a Gonta –vamos al castillo todos…tenemos poco tiempo…síganme- -si Cepheus…- dice Misora y Utagai y ambos comienzan a moverse tras el rey mientras Misora piensa (pero…¿Cómo podre encontrar a los sabios…).

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole server.

-señor Sirius…- -tranquilo Moondestroyer… el hecho de que Apollo esté muerto, demuestra que era débil… ahora su poder es tuyo- y extiende uno de sus brazos a Moondestroyer haciendo que adquiera el poder de Apollo el EM siente la energía dentro de sí y dice –gracias…Sirius sama…yo no le fallare como ese inútil- -bien…y dime ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Burai?- -Auriga lo sigue buscando, ese Burai es muy bueno para desaparecer- -típico de los habitantes de Mu…bueno no importa- entonces Sirius camina a su laboratorio y le dice a Moondestroyer –prepárate…pronto tendrás tu primer misión…y te daré a una asistente interesante…- -si… Sirius sama- y desaparece entrando en su laboratorio y Moondestroyer solo sonríe –yoh yoh…pronto me hare cargo de ustedes…equipo Ryuusei.

Han pasado 6 horas desde los intensos combates, Misora está afuera de su habitación esperando a que Utagai termine de analizar a Subaru, en su mente están 2 cosas, la primera es que su novio tiene un tiempo límite de vida, y la segunda es que tiene que encontrar a los sabios de AM, la chica es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Gonta parece por el pasillo caminando–Misora-chan…- dice Gonta y la chica voltea a verlo –Gonta…me alegro que estés bien- -es un milagro que sobreviviéramos…¿Cómo está Subaru?- la chica baja la mirada –no lo sé…War-Rock se unió a el, y es lo que lo mantiene vivo…- -ya veo…(luego sonríe) tranquila Misora…el vivirá es fuerte…- -gracias Gonta…- en ese momento Juro también aparece –ya creíste en el, en el momento más crucial, ahora tienes que mantener esa fe en el firme…el vivirá yo no dudo de el –Gracias…Juro-san…- -si…él es fuerte y si encontramos a los sabios podremos salvarlo- añade el rey Cepheus el cual también aparece –gracias…amigos a todos…gracias…pero yo…- y justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación de Misora y sale Utagai visiblemente cansado –pasen…tengo que explicarles algo- todos entran a la habitación en silencio, y todos ven a Subaru rodeado de aparatos –ese sistema que he colocado…ayudara a War-Rock a mantener con vida a Subaru…pero no tengo buenas noticias- Misora escucha serie la explicación –Subaru tiene 3 días…solo 3 días… War-Rock también esta herido por el combate con Apollo, y su energía disminuye rápidamente…tenemos que hacer algo antes de que ambos…(Utagai dice con duda lo ultimo) mue…- -no quiero oír que pasara si no lo logro a tiempo Utagai san… por qué no dejare que eso pase…ahora es mi turno de protegerlo- -Misora-chan…- dice Gonta, entonces la chica voltea y le pregunta a Cepheus –dígame…¿Cómo puedo encontrar a los AM?- -no lo sé Misora…ellos han estado moviéndose por esta galaxia buscando a mas AM que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de AM -¿entonces no hay forma de encontrarlos?- dice Juro eso desanima a Misora pero entonces la chica mira a Subaru dormido, y de nuevo vuelve a ella la determinación y además observa el cuello de Subaru y la chica recuerda algo.

Es cuando están en su segunda cita _**(notas de autor: la que ocurre en star force 2). **_

-Subaru –kun…siempre te he querido preguntar ¿ese colgante que llevas que significa?- el chico sonríe y le dice –bueno…mi papa dijo que representa a una estrella fugaz… además descubrí después de conocerte, que es un comunicador que con los sabios de AM…- -¿enserio?...los que te dieron el poder de la Star Force- -si ellos…esto me permite localizarlos o saber donde están…- -ya veo…gracias Subaru-kun…tu siempre tan lindo contestando mis preguntas – el chico se sonroja un poco y le dice –bueno…a ti siempre te responderé lo que gustes- la chica también se sonroja y dice –gracias…-.

-el collar de Subaru- dice Misora y entonces la chica se acerca a Subaru y entonces toma el collar de su cuello, al hacerlo la chica sonríe y le dice – perdón Subaru…tendré que tomarlo…te lo traeré de vuelta- la chica entonces se voltea y le explica a todos –Subaru uso esto en la tierra para localizar a los AM tal vez si lo uso yo podre encontrarlos -¿yo?- dice Gonta y la chica asiente –¿todos ustedes están demasiado grave incluso no pueden hacer denpa henkan verdad?- todos asiente –entonces yo soy la única puede encontrar a los AM déjenmelo a mí…- todos asienten con la cabeza y Utagai le dice a Misora –dame el collar de Subaru…voy a intentar hacer que tenga mejor recepción y puedas localizar más fácilmente a los AM –bien Utagai-san gracias- la chica le da el collar a el joven científico el cual les dice –dejemos a Subaru solo…necesita la mayor cantidad de descanso posible para que el tiempo se prolongue…- entonces todos salen de la habitación, pero Misora antes de salir va a hacia Subaru y le dice al oído –pronto…pronto encontrare a los AM Subaru…espérame…me debes muchas cosas a un…como una cita…un gran helado…un viaje por el mundo… quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo…pero sobre todo quiero esto de ti…- y la chica le da un beso a Subaru y cuando termina añade –así que…espérame…Subaru…te amo…- la chica empieza a salir y cuando la puerta se cierra Subaru dice levemente –Mi…so…ra…-.

Afuera el rey espera a Misora -¿Qué ocurre Cepheus?- -necesitamos hablar…ven conmigo…- -si…- entonces la chica camina tras el Rey y Lyra le dice –Misora…noto al rey diferente…- -¿Qué quieres decir?- -no lo sé…pero mantente alerta- -de acuerdo Lyra…- entonces la chica piensa –(Subaru…nada me detendrá…yo te salvare…es una PROMESA…).

_**Buaaaaaaaaaaah T_T aquí tienen el capitulo, espero les gustara, el titulo lo puse en japonés por que se oye genial xD.**_

_**Ahora el protagonismo será de Misora…el fic lo planee dividiéndolo en 3 partes la primera a terminado, ahora inicia la segunda "las aventuras de Hibiki Misora" así que verán muchísima acción de parte de la joven cantante**_

_**Bueno por ahora es todo nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos y lecturas.**_

_**Y lean el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 enserio, xD esta en un momento genial con la primer cita de Geo y Sonia xD asi que si quieren ver una versión graciosa de ese evento tienen que leer el fic "megaman strike force pegasus leo dragon".**_

_**Bye!**_


	27. Capitulo 26 Muestrame tu valor Misora

_**Saga 2: Las Aventuras De Hibiki Misora.**_

Harp Note Vs Cepheus "muéstrame tu valor…MISORA…"

-Tal vez…si tan solo…pudiera ser más fuerte…si tan solo…no estuviera sola…que alguien…por favor me ayude… por favor…que alguien me salve.-.

-Misora…Misora…Misora… ¡MISORA!- la chica entonces voltea a ver a su amiga Lyra la cual la mira con mucha inquietud -¿Qué pasa Lyra?- -¿Qué te ocurre a ti?... estas muy distraída… ¿en qué piensas?- la chica entonces pone una cara más seria y solo le dice a Lyra –no…en nada (¿Por qué estoy recordando mi vida antes de conocer a Subaru?... ¿qué me pasa?)- piensa la chica la cual baja las escaleras hacia el gran trono real donde Rey Cepheus está sentado esperándola –pasa…Misora- la chica observa al rey y ve que esta más serio de lo normal –(es como Lyra me dijo…algo le ocurre al rey…)- entonces la chica sale de sus pensamientos cuando el rey comienza a hablar –Misora… ambos tu y yo sabemos del estado actual de Subaru… así que te lo diré sin rodeos… ¿tienes la capacidad para lograr encontrar a los Sabios antes de 3 días?- la chica se queda seria y le dice a Cepheus -¿Por qué pregunta eso?...- -responde la pregunta Hibiki Misora…- la chica escucha al rey y nota un cierto tono de molestia en él, la chica entonces le dice –claro….yo encontrare a los 3 sabios y los traeré para salvar a Subaru – el rey entonces analiza a Misora y le dice –NO LO CREO…- la chica se queda en shock al escuchar eso y Lyra, la cual solo a estado escuchando la conversación le dice al rey –¿Por qué dice eso rey?- el FM le contesta –porque lo veo…veo en ella una mezcla de emociones, Ira, odio, Amor, Valor, Miedo, Esperanza y Tristeza, Misora…estas hecha un caos de emociones, y no puedo confiar en alguien que tiene tantas emociones tan encontradas entre ellas.- la chica se queda seria, y de inmediato le dice al rey –yo no estoy confundida estoy determinad…- pero el rey la interrumpe- -Misora…puede que tu tengas esa determinación, pero no vas a lograr así… ¿de qué sirves que vayas por ellos con tantas emociones tan disparas? - -mi determinación…es salvarlo - -pero estas dudando en que tal vez puedas hacerlo…quizás te hayas oído fuerte allá arriba, pero yo note de inmediato tu miedo... cuando lo viste en la cama sentiste que era tu culpa confiaste en él y por eso crees que es tu culpa- -no…yo…- -Misora…MUESTRAME TU VALOR…- -¿de qué habla rey?- pregunta Lyra- el rey levantándose le dice a Misora –TU Y YO…TENDREMOS UN DUELO AQUÍ Y AHORA…- -¿Qué?- dice Misora en shock al ver que el rey saca su espada –como has oído un duelo…si yo gano YO IRE A BUSCAR A LOS AM…alguien como tú que esta tan confundida no lograra manifestar su verdadero potencial…quizás descubriste que el Valor y el Amor es lo que te dan tu fuerza, pero si otras emociones interfieren nunca alcanzaras tu máximo potencial…así que…EN GUARDIA- dice el rey a la vez que comienza a caminar a Misora, la cual al escuchar al rey solo piensa –(¿confundida?… pero si yo quiero salvarlo…como él me salvo a mi…)- -Misora…Transcode- dice Lyra la chica reacciona y alzando su brazo dice –TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- entonces un poderoso destello rosa se ve en toda la habitación el rey solo sonríe y dice –que este duelo…COMIENZE.-.

El Rey se lanza sobre Harp Note y lanza un golpe horizontal, la chica de inmediato se agacha gracias a su enorme flexibilidad y evita el ataque del rey, luego se rueda sobre su espalda en dirección opuesta de donde está el rey y luego brinca y desde el aire hace un rasgueo- shock note- y las notas musicales se dirigen a Cepheus el cual usando su espada las corta partiéndolas en dos y causando que exploten en el aire –Misora…el rey tiene la habilidad única de FM…él puede destruir o cortar cualquier onda de energía denpa- la chica cae al suelo a la vez que el rey de nuevo se lanza sobre ella y le lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada ahora vertical, la chica activa la carta Barrier y logra evitar el golpe justo a tiempo, pero la barrera se deshace y la chica se ve obligada a brincar hacia atrás, pero cuando cae se da cuenta que tiene una pared tras de ella –me acorralo…- dice Misora y entonces el rey se lanza y le tira una poderosa estocada y la chica es atravesada por la espada –¿eso es todo lo que tu amor por el chico puede dar?...- pero entonces Misora se esfuma el rey entonces de inmediato coloca su espada sobre él en forma horizontal y evita un poderoso golpe de Harp Note la cual está usando una carta Sword- ese truco…YA LO HE VISTO MUCHAS VECES…- el rey rechaza el ataque agitando la espada y con su mano libre toma a Harp Note por el cuello y la lanza contra la pared haciéndola añicos, la chica sale volando y cae al jardín del palacio en el cual hay muchas flores hechas de Energía denpa –Dia…blo…- y hasta que Harp Note terminara de decir esa frase un poderoso ataque de energía denpa se dirige a ella la chica entonces activa la carta Aura y logra resistir el poderoso Moon Slash que el rey le lanzo –veo…que el va enserio…- -te reto a un duelo Misora, eso en este planeta es algo de mucho honor…el rey está poniendo su honor en la línea…con tal de ayudar a Subaru… - -CEPHEUS…NO TENEMOS QUE HACER ESTO- grita Misora, pero el rey pasa de sus palabras y de inmediato se coloca a la chica, su forma de mirar a la chica, hace que ella se dé cuenta que no tiene opción –bien…peleare enserio…yo tengo que ayudar a Subaru…yo…le debo todo…aaaaaaaaaaa- Harp Note activa la battle card heavy cannon y le lanza un tiro a Cepheus el cual solo coloca su espada a la altura de su cara y el tiro queda hecho añicos sin siquiera tocarlo –que tal esto…mad vulcan- dice Misora la cual comienza a lanzar tiros con la ametralladora el rey simplemente comienza a girar su espada y todos los tiros son desviados impactando en todos lados causando pequeños agujeros en paredes o destruyendo flores… -BASTA DE JUEGOS MISORA…NO ESTAS MOSTRANDOME TU POTENCIAL…TU CONFUSION TE HACE DEBIL…- entonces él desaparece -¿pero qué?…- dice Misora pero antes de que la chica pueda reaccionar el rey la toma por el cuello y la lanza contra otra pared haciendo que la chica la atraviese, y salga disparada a las partes de fuera del castillo, la chica se gira en el aire a la vez le dice a Lyra –es…fuerte- -no por nada él es el rey de FM- le contesta Lyra y añade –y no debemos subestimarlo…- cuando cae al suelo de pie, la chica ve que frente a ella esta Cepheus-es…rapid…- y antes de que termine el rey le da un poderoso golpe con su mano libre directo en el estomago –gah…- -MISORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita Lyra al mismo que tiempo que la mente de la chica empieza a blanquearse –(su…baru…ayu…dame…)-dice antes de caer completamente al suelo.

-por favor…que alguien me ayude…- vemos que una chica está huyendo de algo o de alguien –ya no quiero hacer esto mas…- entonces la chica comienza a apretar un par de botones en su Transer… y una señal comienza a emitirse –por favor…alguien…- la chica entonces se esconde detrás de un tren y comienza a vigilar con cuidado que su manager no la esté buscando por el área – estaré a salvo un tiempo…pero…no se cuanto…- -Creo que la señal venia de aquí…- dice un chico de cabello café con unas grandes gafas verdes sobre su cabeza, la chica lo observa y entonces lo reconoce…- -es…el mismo chico de ayer…- entonces ella sale y le dice al joven –eres tu…el mismo de ayer…- -tu…- dice el joven sin un ápice de emoción – la chica le dice –es una suerte que tu recibieras la señal de ayuda…- -¿tú eres Hibiki Misora?- la chica se queda seria y dice –si…- -tu manager te está buscando dice algo de un concierto…o algo así…- la chica se queda seria y solo dice al joven –yo no quiero cantar…el me está usando solo para hacer más dinero…por favor…ayúdame… tienes que ayudarme a esconderme- la chica le dice eso a Subaru con unos ojos vidriosos, señal inequívoca de que quiere llorar, entonces se escucha una voz –MISORAAAAAAA… DONDE ESTAS- -O NO…es el…- dice la chica y entonces el joven la toma de la mano y la jala hacia atrás del tren esa acción hace que la chica se sonroje un poco–no hagas ruido…- entonces ve como el joven se asoma, a ver si no se ha ido el manager, la chica al ver su espalda por alguna razón se siente segura, entonces el chico voltea –ya se fue…- -por favor ayúdame- dice la chica y entonces Subaru le dice –tengo un amigo…tal vez el pueda dejar que te quedes un tiempo en su taller, trabaja en los laboratorios AMAKEN- -¿enserio?...gracias…- el chico entonces le dice- ven sígueme la chica va tras de él y de nuevo al ver su espalda empieza a sentirse seguro - -(él es…tan…protector…)- piensa la chica a la vez que bajan las escaleras.

-MISOOOOOOOOOOORA REACCIONA- la entonces recupera el conocimiento y lo hace justo a tiempo por que el Rey Cepheus termina de reunir energía en su espada y dice –Cyclone Slash- lanza su energía, pero Harp Note activa la carta invisible y el ataque la tras pasa, luego brinca y desde el aire comienza a hacer rifts rápidos y comienza a disparar con toda sus fuerzas su shock note el rey ve eso y solo se ríe –que patéticos ataques…- el rey agita su espada y logra destruir cada nota, cuando Harp Note toca el suelo la chica comienza a respirar agitado –ja…ja…a…es fuerte…- -Misora…- -si tan solo el…estuviera aquí…- dice la joven y al escuchar eso Lyra le dice –Misora…Subaru está muriendo…tenemos que ganar esto o no podremos salvarlo…deja de pensar en que vendrá a ayudarnos eso solo evita que des tu máximo…-Subaru…- -escucha a Lyra Misora, el estar pensando que el vendrá a ayudarte te limita…no das todo…- -(el siempre me ha protegido…jamás me ha dejado sola…se que el…)- pero entonces el rey lanza un Moon Slash a gran velocidad, la chica entonces brinca, y evita el ataque, pero el rey está encima de ella –LENTA…JAAAAAAAAAAAAA- entonces lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada y le da a Misora justo en el caso, haciendo que se cuartee un poco –GAH…- -MISORAAAAAAAAAA- grita la FM y la chica se estrella de lleno en el suelo quedando inconsciente de nuevo.

-ooo Subaru, es una petición extraña de tu parte ¿ocurrió algo en tu casa jovencita?- la chica piensa 1 cosa, ya sabe el nombre del chico que la está ayudando –(así que su nombre es Subaru…que hermoso nombre (_**notas de autor: Subaru significa "unido" lo cual tiene mucho que ver con la personalidad de Subaru de hacer amigos y sentirse unido a ellos) **_)- y la chica entonces le dice a Amachi –si…algo así…- -bueno no te preocupes todos tenemos problemas alguna vez en la vida…puedes quedarte aquí pero mañana tienes ¿qué hablar con tus padres de acuerdo?- -si señor…(si tan solo supiera…que yo estoy sola…)- sale de su pensamiento y voltea a ver a Subaru –tu nombre es Subaru…me has ayudado tanto y ni siquiera pregunte tu nombre…muchas gracias…- -si…seguro- dice el chico de una manera algo fría haciendo que Misora se sienta rara pero entonces Amachi dice –tengo una idea…¿Por qué no se hacen hermanos? Es como decía tu padre Subaru "si hay algo que no puedas resolver ti mismo, eso puede ser sobrellevado con la ayuda de tus amigos. Otras personas pueden hacernos fuertes, y nosotros podemos dar fuerza también. Si todas las personas en este planeta estuviéramos conectados por brotherband, todos nosotros podríamos vivir en un hermoso mundo en donde todos podríamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros"- al escuchar eso Misora se impresiona de y piensa –(el padre de Subaru…es alguien maravilloso)- pero el chico dice –no...Lo…se…déjenme pensarlo…- dice el chico y entonces comienza a alejarse, Amachi solo le dice a Misora –perdónalo…el tiene sus razones para no relacionarse con nadie…- la chica hace silencio mientras piensa –(Subaru…tú podrías…no…no creo…que él pudiera comprenderme…).

El recuerdo cambia a otro lugar cuando ambos conversan en el tejado.

-sabes… el cielo es el hermoso…me pregunto si el paraíso esta allí…si mi mama me está observando- -tu mama… ¿se ha ido?- la chica contesta –hace tres meses…ella murió y se fue al paraíso…yo cantaba sobre todo lo que veía, hacia canciones sobre las flores, sobre los animales, sobre lo hermosa que es la vida, lo hacía porque eso hacia feliz a mi mama, luego salió un anuncio en periódico en donde se promocionaba un concurso de canto, mi mama dijo que tenía talento y que tenía que intentarlo…así que asistí a la audición y gane, entonces empecé a cantar con más ímpetu por mi mama… hasta que murió, ahora mi manager solo me usa para hacer dinero… no le importa nada más que eso…- la chica voltea a ver a Subaru y ve que el esta mirándola fijamente, la chica tiene ganas de llorar pero se resiste hasta que entonces escuchan que alguien entra –AQUÍ ESTAS MISORA VEN CONMIGO AHORA- la chica entonces le dice al el manager –NOO…NO QUIERO SEGUIR CANTANDO- el hombre se molesta y le dice –COMO TE ATREVES TU TIENES QUE SEGUIR CANTANDO…- y justo cuando va a tomarla del brazo Subaru se interpone entre ambos, la chica se impresiona –Subaru…tu…- -QUITATE DE EN MEDIO MOCOSO- -NO…ELLA DICE QUE NO QUIERE SEGUIR CANTANDO…TU NO PUEDES OBLIGARLA- -(el me está…protegiendo…está intentando protegerme…)- entonces la chica ve con horror como el manager golpea a Subaru haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo dándose un golpe –SUBARU- grita ella y Amachi se acerca al chico y comienza a conversar a gritos con el manager, pero Misora no presta atención, ve a Subaru tirado en el suelo con una cara triste, entonces ella se siente culpable y decide irse con el manager –lo siento Subaru…gracias por todo- dice la chica mientras va tras el adulto.

Ahora el recuerdo cambia a otro lugar, en el mundo EM cuando Rockman y Harp Note están por pelear.

-Misora…escúchame esa extraterrestre te está usando- -CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA- -yo…yo…yo si se cómo te sientes Misora…por favor escúchame- -TE DIJE QUE NO INTERFIERAS TENDRE QUE PELEAR CONTIGO- -Misora… bien…no puedo dejar que lastimes a más gente…lo siento Misora- a la vez que Subaru se lanza sobre la chica.

Cuando el combate termina Misora le dice a Subaru –yo…no puedo perder…tengo que proteger mi música…- -CUANTAS VECES MAS DIRAS LO MISMO MISORA- -CALLATE TU NO…- -TE EQUIVOCAS…YO SE COMO TE SIENTES…- -¿Qué?- -YO…YO PERDI A MI PADRE HACE MUCHO…tenia tanto miedo cuando murió…que deje de relacionarme con las personas…tenía miedo de que si llegaba a sentir afecto por alguien fuera a dejarme y me lastimara otra vez por eso deje de ir a la escuela, no quería estar cerca de nadie pero los profesores querían obligarme a ir y por eso hui de allí, pero algo que me dijo mi mama evito que hiciera algo de lo que yo podría arrepentirme "no tienes que ir si no quieres hacerlo cuando te sientas listo ve"…por eso…yo sé cómo te sientes…conozco tu dolor…por eso (mientras extiende su mano) quiero ayudarte el día que te sientas capaz de cantar de nuevo hazlo así que…déjame ayudarte Misora…- la chica entonces suelta unas cuantas lagrimas a la vez que se lanza sobre Subaru y le dice –perdóname…perdóname Subaru por hacerte pasar por esto-. El chico solo abraza a la joven y deja que se desahogue y cuando termina le dice –tu…confía en mi Misora.-

La chica entonces recobra el conocimiento de nuevo y ve como el rey está parado reuniendo energía en su espada –MISORA…TENEMOS QUE HUIR…VA A USAR LA TECNICA QUE USO CONTRA APOLLO SI ESO NOS DA NOS VA A DESTRUIR- -Misora…¿aun no comprendes?- la chica entonces se levanta respirando agitadamente y no contesta al rey –ya veo…en ese caso no tienes la capacidad de encontrar a los 3 sabios…- -la chica entonces suspira y dice –si tan solo el…- pero entonces detiene sus palabras y a su mente viene otro recuerdo.

-gracias por haber venido hoy a mi concierto…significa mucho para mí - -¿y ahora que harás?- la chica le contesta a Subaru –bueno…quiero terminar mis estudios, y empezar a intentar valerme por mi mis… (Entonces lagrimas caen de sus ojos) ¿Por qué lloro? Me prometí que sería fuerte…- entonces la chica se coloca sus manos en los ojos y comienza a llorar más fuerte y piensa –(estoy sola…no se qué puedo hacer…no creo poder seguir viviendo… yo…)- -FORMA UNA BROTHERBAND CONMIGO MISORA- dice Subaru con gran fuerza al escuchar eso Misora empieza a dejar de llorar y piensa –(el ayudándome…el siempre me ha ayudado…siempre esta ayudándome…gracias Subaru…) si…claro- entonces ambos forman el nuevo vinculo entre ellos y Misora le dice –Gracias Subaru…gracias a ti jamás me sentiré sola en este mundo por que comparto un lazo contigo…- -siempre puedes contar conmigo Misora-chan…- la chica siente un leve sonrojo al oír eso ultimo y la chica le dice –gracias Subaru-kun… tengo que irme…nos veremos pronto.- y la chica se aleja de él con este pensamiento –(yo también…tengo que ser mas fuerte…creer en mi…tener valor para…proteger a mi nuevo amigo.).

La chica entonces comprende todo y le dice al rey

-Yo…yo siempre he dependido de el…siempre me ha cuidado, siempre me ha ayudado…siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesito…ahora el me necesita a mi…Y YO NO PUEDO FALLARLE…DEBO CREER EN MI MISMA- la chica entonces comienza a emitir la misma aura Rosa que cuando peleo con Diamond Iceburn y el rey le dice –ya veo… en ese caso…MUESTRAME TU PODER MISORA- la chica comienza a tocar con gran fuerza su guitarra creando unos sonidos impresionantes y comienza a reunir toda su energía en ella Lyra siente todo el poder de Misora y piensa –(a despertado…su valor…)- cuando la chica termina de tocar su guitarra toda la energía se concentra en la guitarra –PREPARESE CEPHEUS…ESTE ES MI PODER…GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza con toda sus fuerza el rasgueo a la guitarra y la enorme nota sale disparada a Cepheus, el cual lanza su Wave destroyer ambos poderes chocan y se mantienen en balance, la chica entonces dice –yo…no perderé aquí…- entonces comienza a tocar de nuevo la guitarra y más energía es enviada a la poderosa nota la cual se hace cada vez más grande –yo lo amo…quiero estar más tiempo con él, quiero ayudarlo…DARE TODO POR EL- y al final lanza otro rasgueo mas y la poderosa técnica por fin vence a la Cepheus, ambos el rey solo dice –lo has comprendido…Hibiki Misora- y justo cuando la técnica va a golpearlo el rey pone su espada en posición horizontal y comienza a absorber parte del ataque de Misora y luego la energía que no pudo absorber lo golpea y sale disparado contra una pared del castillo, el rey suelta su espada y cae al suelo.

-ganamos…- dice Lyra –si…gracias a Subaru…- -¿Qué dices?- -recordé el día en que él y yo formamos nuestra brotherband Lyra, recordé una promesa que me hice a mi misma de ser mas fuerte para defenderlo, solo que la había olvidado por todas las veces en que el me defendió…y ahora…es mi turno de ayudarlo.- -Misora… eso es…hermoso- la chica se sonroja un poco y coloca su guitarra en la espalda a la vez que el rey se pone de pie –bien hecho Misora…pasaste la prueba…- -¿prueba?- -si…esto era para saber si tenias claro que tienes que hacer para salvar a Subaru… y dime ¿Qué es lo debes hacer?- la chica contesta con una gran sonrisa –creer en mí misma…creer en que puedo lograr salvarlo- -exacto…- entonces el rey le dice a Misora –tu poder es grande mi espada la cual es capaz de absorver energía EM no logro absorber toda tu técnicas…realmente eres fuerte y estoy seguro, que lograras encontrar a los sabios- -Gracias Cepheus…gracias por mostrarme que tenía que hacer - -dale las gracias a Subaru…el me enseño eso hace tiempo cuando él y yo nos encontramos y peleo con Andrómeda…él es importante para el universo…cuento contigo Misora – la chica sonríe y le dice –los encontrare y salvaremos a Subaru- el rey añade –vamos dentro…creo que tenemos que comunicarnos con la tierra y explicar la situación- -claro…(señora Akane…Luna… amigos…CONFIEN EN MI…). Dice Misora a la vez que sigue a Cepheus al castillo.

_**Listo el capítulo de hoy espero les gustara.**_

_**Decidí meter el momento en que Subaru y Misora se hicieron amigos, por cosas del argumento, Misora ya comprendió que debe creer en sí misma, no solo creer en Subaru, también en ella misma para poder salvarlo y bueno espero les gusta el mini combate, aunque no era mi intención de desarrollar mucho la pelea, este capítulo fue para mostrar la decisión de Misora.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos, un agradecimiento especial A Lord Of Fantasy 27 que dedico un capítulo de su fic a este humilde escritor, y a todos los fans de GeoxSonia…realmente deben leer su fic "megaman strikeforce pegasus,leo,dragon" el ultimo capitulo estuvo genial.**_

_**Y también gracias a Antonioneko por su comentario realmente gracias.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo hasta mañana :D.**_


	28. Capitulo 27 La Despedida de Misora

_**La Despedida de Misora "yo te estaré esperando Misora es una promesa"**_

Ya dentro del castillo están todos reunidos en la sala principal, pero obviamente Subaru no está allí, así que cuando Misora y el rey entran de inmediato Misora les dice –tenemos que decirles en la tierra que está ocurriendo.- Juro añade –nos adelantamos y ya nos estamos comunicando- dice el jardinero, que nota algo diferente en la chica y piensa –(es mi imaginación, o ella se ha hecho más fuerte Wolf)- -(no es tu imaginación…siento mucha energía emanando de ella…casi tanta como de Subaru…)- Gonta dice – Misora chan…¿Qué paso aquí? Porque ese gran hoyo en la pared- dice el joven gordo y Misora sonriendo le dice –nada…no paso nada jaja…- -ahora me muero de mas curiosidad…- -luego te explico yo Gonta- interrumpe el rey y añade –pero por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en informar que sucedió y nuestro plan a seguir.- y una que vez que termina de decir eso Utagai aparece y les dice – bien ya se estableció la comunicación…- y en cuanto termina su frase en la pantalla aparece Daigo Hoshikawa junto con Amachi.

-hola a todos- dice un sonriente Daigo y Amachi igual también sonriendo -¿ocurre algo?- dice Amachi cambiando su semblante al ver que todos están muy serios el señor Hoshikawa observa quienes se encuentran allí y entonces dice -¿y mi hijo?- entonces Cepheus le dice al rey –bueno...Daigo…veras- -NO…yo se lo explicare- interrumpe la chica al rey y todos la miran y entonces ella inicia –vera señor Hoshikawa… hace 8 horas sufrimos un ataque sorpresa por parte de Sirius y sus lacayos…fuimos separados y colocados en arenas de combate, cada uno peleo con un Wizard diferente…todos modificados y hechos más fuerte gracias al poder del Black Hole Server… los Wizard fueron extraídos de datos que Subaru tenía dentro de sí… cuando todos ganamos nuestros combates llegamos a una torre donde Apollo Flame…el segundo más fuerte del grupo de Sirius nos esperaba…(la chica toma aire aprieta los puños y sigue hablando) el combate fue violento, muchos estuvimos a punto de morir, pero Subaru llego y nos salvo a todos… pero… para hacerlo tuvo que usar un poder muy grande…uso los programas Ace y Joker a la vez y estuvo expuesto a un Noise de 1000%...- al escuchar eso el padre de Subaru y Amachi ponen cara de terror, pero guardan silencio hasta que Misora prosigue –y además…fue gravemente herido por la espada de Apollo…atravesó su pecho…aun así Rockman gano…pero quedo en estado crítico estaba a punto de morir cuando War-Rock decidió unirse a Subaru y darle su energía vital…para darnos tiempo y encontrar a los sabios AM…- dice la chica y entonces toma aire y dice –yo…lamento…que Subaru este así fue mi cul…- -no digas nada Misora-chan… Subaru siempre ha sido así- dice el señor Hoshikawa y añade –yo no te culpo a ti ni a nadie…pero díganme…¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- entonces Utagai explica –por la gran fuerza vital de War-Rock 3 días…solo 3 días…72 horas aproximadamente… en esos 3 días tenemos que encontrar a los sabios de AM…War-Rock dijo que son los que podrían ayudar a Subaru- -eso tiene sentido- dice Amachi y añade –son de la misma especie que War-Rock, así que es lógico que el dijera eso…¿pero saben donde están ahora los sabios?- Juro dice –no lo sabemos…pero Misora tuvo una idea brillante, vamos a usar el collar de Subaru para localizarlos, como el hizo la primera vez que los encontró- -el collar esta hecho de un material especial que solo detecta a los AM- dice Daigo y añade –pero solo una persona que tenga un gran sentimiento de amistad puede sentir y localizarlos…- Cepheus le dice a Daigo –Misora ella será quien busque a los sabios de AM, ella tiene esa capacidad- la chica entonces se acerca más a la pantalla y le dice a Daigo –confié en mi…yo los encontrare es una promesa, yo no le fallare a Subaru… ni a usted ni a la señora Akane ni a mis demás amigos…NO PUEDO FALLAR.- al escuchar a la chica Daigo la mira con atención y ve sus ojos, y nota eso que solo había visto en su hijo, el señor a pesar de la mala noticia se mantiene firme y le dice a Misora –en tus ojos…veo la misma determinación que tiene mi hijo…y confió en ti Misora-chan…se que lo traerás devuelta aquí a la tierra ¿no es así?- -claro…estoy segura de ello- dice la joven y Daigo se sonríe al igual que Amachi el cual añade – Misora mantén la fe en alto y lograras todo lo que te propones…- -claro Amachi, Subaru nos ha enseñado eso…- todos se sonríen y entonces Utagai dice –bien…aquí tienes Misora- entonces el joven extiende su brazo la chica coloca sus manos bajo la mano de Utagai el cual deja caer el collar sobre las de la chica y le dice –esta mejorado…tiene más rango de detección, entre más cerca estés de ellos más poderoso será el brillo del collar- -gracias Utagai san- entonces la chica se baja su gorro y luego se coloca el collar de Subaru, al ponérselo de alguna extraña manera se siente "bien" y piensa –(esto es algo que Subaru siempre usa…lo siento…siento su esencia aquí…)- luego se vuelve a colocar su gorro y le dice a todos –muchas gracias por creer en mí, no les fallare- -VE POR ELLOS MISORA CHAN- dice Gonta con gran animo y eso hace que todos se sonrían un poco y Daigo dice –bien…Misora chan ten mucho cuidado…y suerte…nos veremos- la chica asiente y entonces se corta la señal ella voltea a ver a todos- creo que debería…- pero entonces interrumpida por Utagai san-Misora…deberías ir a ver a Subaru primero…despídete de el…- la chica lo mira extrañado -¿despedirme?- -si…el está despierto ahora- -el…¿está despierto? ¿Cómo?- -no lo sé…pero hace unos momentos fui a su habitación y lo vi despierto, le pregunte como se sentía, y dice que bien, que siente la presencia de War-Rock dentro de el, y le explico la situación…y por eso quiere verte…- la chica se queda seria y entonces comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras le dice a Utagai san- por favor prepare las cosas que cree que necesitare para mi viaje por favor…- el joven científico asiente con sus cabeza y les dice a Juro y Gonta que lo ayuden, Cepheus se dirige con sus hombres de confianza para ver cómo va el avance del Black Hole Server, mientras que Misora se dirige a la habitación de Subaru, ella sube las escalaras, y lentamente camina hacia su habitación Lyra se materializa y le dice –estás segura… que quieres verlo…- -si…lo estoy- entonces la chica se coloca frente a la puerta la cual se abre lentamente.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole Server un par de seres EM discuten su siguiente movimiento

-Sirius Sama… ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?- -es simple Moondestroyer…vamos a capturar a Harp Note- el mencionado Moondestroyer asiente con la cabeza y pregunta – ¿y cómo haremos eso?- -bueno…tu estarás a cargo de esa misión, te daré un par de guerreros que construí apartar de los datos que conseguimos de Rockman (al momento de decir el nombre del Héroe azul Sirius sonríe de manera inocente) tu misión será seguirla…- -¿seguirla?- -si… la chica ira a buscar a los sabios AM para tratar de salvar a Rockman- -¿Cómo es que sabe eso?- -cuando fui a destruir al inútil de Apollo, implante en ellos unos comunicadores indetectables, y e escuchado toda la conversación, y solo tienen 3 días en tiempo de la tierra para salvarlo- -ya veo…y como ella es la única que puede moverse la enviaron…yoh yoh yoh… esta es una oportunidad perfecta- -te diré lo mismo que Apollo Moondestroyer, no subestimes a Harp Note…- -lo sé Sirius sama, yo no le decepcionare como Apollo- entonces Sirius añade -¿no han encontrado a esa molestia?- -no…es muy escurridizo, aun así me pregunto…¿Por qué no nos ataca?- -(sonrisa inocente) está esperando que algo dentro de mi complete su metamorfosis- -¿de qué habla?- -no es nada importante Moondestroyer, prepárate, pronto tendrás que ir tras Harp Note - -entendido- dice el EM y desaparece dejando a Sirius con una gran sonrisa –pronto serás mía…bella Harp Note…-.

La chica termina de abrir la puerta, y lo ve, ve que está despierto mirando hacia una ventana, la noche a caído en FM y las estrellas brillan más que nunca en el cielo, la chica comienza a acercarse sin hacer mucho ruido a Subaru, pero el chico sonriendo sin voltear le dice –hola Misora…- la chica hace un mohín de enojo y dice –siempre arruinas mis juegos Subaru- -jejeje…perdón no era mi intención…- luego el chico voltea a ver a Misora –es que como estoy unido a War-Rock puedo sentir las ondas de todos mis amigos- -¿enserio?- dice la chica la cual se acerca lentamente –si…mira por ejemplo… ahora Gonta está en el comedor usando su casco y esta imaginando la comida que Luna hace, luego Utagai y Juro están preparando tus cosas y Cepheus está en otra habitación planeando sus estrategias de defensa y tu…estas pensando en mi salud…- la chica asiente con la cabeza –yo…lo sient…- -nada de disculpas Misora, es mi deber protegerte cuanto pueda- dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, y ve que Misora está parada a media habitación – Misora…siéntate junto a mi- dice Subaru, la chica se sonroja un poco y camina lentamente y se sienta a un lado de Subaru, el cual con un poco de esfuerzo se sienta sobre su cama, la chica trata de decirle que no se mueva pero él le dice –no…tranquila estoy bien- entonces termina de acomodarse y voltea a ver a Misora- te ves mas radiante que nunca…- la chica se pone de mil colores y pregunta -¿Por qué dice eso?- -jejeje…bueno como te dije estoy unido a War-Rock y pues…el es un AM el ve las ondas de las personas y tu…irradias mucha luz Misora - -¿enserio?- -si…antes irradiabas mucha, pero ahora es mucho más que la de antes…¿paso algo?- la chica se agacha y sonríe un poco –bueno Cepheus me puso una prueba y descubrí que necesitaba creer en mí misma Subaru…- -eso lo explica todo- dice el chico con una gran sonrisa –Misora…sabes algo…yo no quiero vayas a buscar a los sabios- la chica se queda seria y le dice a Subaru –pero Subaru soy la un…- -no no no Misora, no era mi intención esa… no quiero que vayas, pero te conozco…y de todos modos lo harás, así que te deseo suerte…pero por favor no seas muy arriesgada ¿quieres?- la chica se sonroja un poco y le dice –tu…¿crees en mi?- el chico la mira con mucha extrañeza hasta alzando una de sus manos le toca una mejilla a Misora y sonriendo le dice –yo jamás he dudado de ti y de lo fuerte que eres…- ella se pone más roja aun, debido al contacto de la mano de Subaru con su mejilla entonces el V-Hunter de la joven suena, la chica se asusta un poco por el sonido y Subaru se sonríe –anda contesta…seguro es Utagai-san- la chica asiente y efectivamente en la pantalla aparece el joven científico- Misora-chan, ya tenemos todo listo, saldrás en 3 horas, tienes que descansar un poco antes de partir, no has dormido mucho y necesitaras toda la fuerza posible para este viaje- la chica contesta –si claro Utagai… lo hare sin falta, gracias por su preocupación- la chica cierra el display del v-hunter y suspira un poco, luego mira al cielo y dice en voz alta –el universo es grande… pero eso no me desanima, se que los encontrare- luego la chica toma el collar de Subaru con su mano izquierda, el chico ve eso y le dice a Misora –se te ve bien…- ella sonroja un poco –disculpa que lo tomara sin…- -no me molesta Misora, y ¿te puedo decir algo? – la chica asiente con su cabeza entonces Subaru toma con una mano la cabeza de la chica y suavemente la gira en dirección a donde el esta, ella se pone roja –Subaru…- dice la joven y entonces el chico sonriendo le dice –deja de pedir disculpas por todo Misora… hay veces que las cosas pasan por alguna razón ¿entendido?- la chica asiente y dice – lo sient…- y entonces Subaru rápidamente le da un beso a Misora, la chica se queda sorprendida ante eso y luego los cierra y mueve sus labios al ritmo de los de Subaru, luego la chica alza sus brazos y con ellos abraza a su novio, y a la vez que hace algunas cuantas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, ambos se siguen besando hasta que la chica se separa un poco y Subaru le dice –eso fue para que no te disculparas de nuevo… y este otro…por que te amo- y le vuelve a dar otro beso a la chica la cual mientras mueve sus labios dice –Su…ba…ru…te…amo…- y el chico deja de besarla y le dice – y yo a ti Misora…- luego la joven se queda abrazada de Subaru y se coloca en su pecho, y escucha los latidos del joven héroe, la chica entonces le dice –tu corazón…es hermoso escucharlo- dice la joven, Subaru se sonroja levemente y la joven añade –y no voy a dejar que deje de latir en mucho tiempo…- luego mira a Subaru a los ojos y le dice –te lo prometo Subaru…- el chico sonríe un poco y abraza con más fuerza a Misora –claro…es una promesa, yo estaré esperándote aquí Misora… sin falta, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos…- -lo se Subaru…- -claro…además- luego se separa un poco de Misora y con una gran sonrisa le dice –te debo una cita, un helado, una vuelta al mundo y…mas de esto- y le da otro beso a Misora la cual vuelve a cerrar los ojos y simplemente vuelve a abrazar a Subaru con más fuerza a la vez que otra vez pequeñas lagrimas caen de sus ojos y rosan la mejilla de Subaru, el chico al sentir eso deja de besar a Misora y le dice –no llores…- -no…es que…estoy feliz de esto…de esto que está pasando aquí Subaru…y lloro porque no quiero que esto termine…- -ni yo quiero que acabe…así que…demos lo mejor yo me esforzare por mantenerme lo mejor posible… y tu trae a los Sabios- la chica asiente con la cabeza a la vez que el chico se mueve un poco hacia su izquierda alejándose un poco de Misora, la chica se extraña ante eso pero luego Subaru le dice –ven…duerme conmigo Misora…- la chica se pone de mil colores, pero simplemente se quita sus botas y se mete en la cama con Subaru y el chico le dice ya con algo de cansancio en su voz- duerme…Misora…necesitas estar bien para cuando te vayas, lamento no poder despedirte…lo…siento…Misora…yo…te…amo…- y entonces el chico cierra sus ojos y se duerme, ella lo ve con mucha seriedad y al final le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice –y yo a ti Subaru…- y la chica cierra sus ojos y entonces en poco tiempo, debido a todo lo que sucedió en el día también termina por dormirse.

En los sueño de Misora ocurre lo siguiente

-MUESTRATE MALDITO- grita Harp Note y la joven heroína lanza su shock note con toda sus fuerzas a algo invisible que esta sobre un techo –DEJA DE HUIR Y PELEA- grita la joven de nuevo y lanza otro poderoso ataque pero tampoco le da y entonces la criatura se coloca frente a ella y le da un poderoso golpe con su puño y luego una patada y la lanza contra una pared la cual Harp Note atraviesa y cae al suelo –gah…TU…- entonces la chica activa su Pulse song y trata de detener a la cosa que la ataca, pero no puede ya que el ser se eleva en el aire y evita las ondas de ataque de la joven, luego con gran velocidad se coloca tras de ella y le da un golpe en las piernas haciendo que pierda el balance, la chica cae y pierde su guitarra –tu…regrésamelo…- -LO SIENTO PERO NO- contesta el ser invisible, a la vez que una gran espada se materializa –MUERE HARP NOTE…- entonces lanza el golpe a Misora la cual grita –SUBARUUUUU- y entonces la joven abre los ojos y se sienta de manera sobre saltada, coloca su mano derecha en su frente y dice –una pesadilla… no…un sueño del futuro- dice la joven Misora –pero…¿Quién era ese ser invisible?- la chica observa el v-hunter y ve que han pasado 2 horas y media desde que se durmió, así que discretamente se levanta y se coloca sus botas –Misora…¿estás bien?- pregunta Lyra y la chica le dice –si…lo solo tuve un sueño, no te preocupes- -¿uno del futuro?- -sí, pero no te preocupes, ni siquiera el futuro me detendrá de salvar a Subaru y War-Rock – Lyra asiente con la cabeza- bien…vámonos- dice la FM a la vez que entra en el v-hunter y la chica voltea a ver a Subaru el cual está dormido tranquilamente, al verlo no evita soltar unas lagrimas y le dice –espérame…pronto volveré Subaru- y sale de su habitación.

Ya una vez afuera del castillo todos están reunidos y la chica se coloca frente a cada uno de ellos.

-amigos…por favor cuiden a Subaru mientras no estoy- -CLARO DEJAMELO A MI MISORA CHAN- dice Gonta con gran ímpetu y Taurus que se materializa añade – SI…APLASTAREMOS A QUIEN SE ATREVA A VENIR MUUUU- la chica se sonríe y dice – cuento con ustedes Gonta y Taurus- -si déjanoslo a nosotros, no dejaremos que nadie toque a Subaru- -si…a quien quiera que venga lo despedazaremos- dicen Wolf y Juro – gracias también cuento con ustedes- -yo me encargare de que se encuentre bien Misora, tu solo concéntrate en encontrar a los sabios, extiende tu mano con el v-hunter- dice Utagai y la chica lo hace y el joven científico instala un programa en el v-hunter de Misora –esto te dirá cuanto tiempo tienes…- -claro…gracias Utagai San- -Misora…cree en ti misma y lo lograras- dice Cepheus, la joven le sonríe y le dice –claro Cepheus, confié en mi…- entonces la chica le dice a Lyra -¿estás lista?- -claro Misora…vamos a buscar a los AM- entonces la chica alza su brazo y con una gran sonrisa piensa –(creo…que ahora diré su frase…) TRANSCODE 004 SHOOTING STAR…HARP NOTE- y tras el destello la joven se transforma, y el collar de Subaru se adhiere a su corazón del pecho colocando el símbolo de Rockman Shooting star en el, -¿Shooting star Harp Note?- dice Lyra –claro… somos la esperanza de Subaru por eso decidí colocar eso antes de nuestro código- -siempre tan ingeniosa Misora- dice Lyra y añade –vamos- - si tenemos que irnos… nos vemos pronto(Subaru… cuídate)- dice Misora y de inmediato se eleva por los aires y en un gran destello rosa se desvanece en lo más alto del cielo y a lo lejos una sombra dice –bien…es hora de ir por ti…HARP NOTE-

_**Aquí tienen el capitulo espero les gustara.**_

_**Algo de romance… ¿hacía falta verdad? xD bueno me gusto la despedida de Subaru y Misora realmente me gusta escribir escena de ellos 2 juntos.**_

_**Bueno ahora si inicia lo difícil para Misora, además un nuevo sueño del futuro…espero se lleven una sorpresita cuando sepan quién es el ser invisible xD**_

_**Muchas a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos y demás**_

_**Y léanse el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 megaman strikeforce pegasus leo y dragon, créanme que cita mas hyper mega graciosa tuvieron Geo y Sonia**_

_**Nos vemos gente! Dattebayo!**_


	29. Capitulo 28 Viaje Entre Las Estrellas

_**Viaje por el espacio "amenazas que se ciernen…"**_

La chica alcanza el límite de la atmosfera del planeta FM entonces luego se coloca sobre un camino de energía denpa y desde ese lugar observa la belleza del planeta FM –es…hermoso cuando llegamos no pude observarlo pero ahora…- -si…es hermoso de verdad…- añade Lyra y las 2 voltean en una dirección en el espacio y observan que una parte está completamente oscura, no se ve absolutamente nada –el Black Hole…- dice Misora – si…es el Black Hole Misora…cada vez está más cerca- -bien…no tenemos tiempo de observarlo, tenemos que buscar a los 3 sabios- Lyra asiente y entonces le dice a Misora –el collar…no brilla- la chica observa su pecho y nota que el collar esta como si nada –hay que movernos…estamos muy lejos de ellos…- y entonces la chica comienza a moverse a una velocidad asombrosa (_**notas de autor: la energía electromagnética, se supone se mueve tan rápido como la luz misma, así que a esa velocidad es a la que se moverá Misora por el espacio.)**_.

La joven avanza gran distancia por el camino de energía, mientras observa el vacio del espacio, cuando iban camino a FM logro observar un poco, pero como estaba concentrada en los preparativos no prestó demasiada atención, ahora que está en el espacio sola, viajando con su mejor amiga observa lo hermoso que es – las estrellas…brillan diferente- -si Misora, se debe a que el sol y la atmosfera de un planeta hacen que se vean diferentes- -ya veo Lyra…ojala el estuviera aquí…seguro le fascinaría ver todo esto- -Misora…- dice Lyra y entonces, el pecho de Harp Note comienza a emitir un tenue luz –esta brillando- dice la joven cantante y entonces Lyra añade – si…parece ser que nos estamos acercando a los sabios - -si… espero que no estén muy lejos de FM… - -Cepheus dijo que estaban buscando a más sobrevivientes de la destrucción del planeta AM, así que no creo que estén demasiado lejos…- -espero tengas razón…- la chica se mueve rápidamente y no nota que unos meteoritos que atraídos por la gravedad de un planeta se dirigen a ella –Misora…ten cuidado, seremos seres EM pero las leyes físicas son diferentes en el espacio…- -¿a qué te refieres Lyra?- -bueno…es como si estuviéramos en EM, somos "tangibles a cosas físicas" así que, no debes dejar que nada te golpe –entendido…- la chica toma a Lyra en sus manos (recordemos que la Guitarra es Lyra) y lanza un rasgueo a la vez que grita –SHOCK NOTE- las poderosas notas se dirigen a los meteoritos los cuales quedan hechos añicos, permitiendo pasar a Misora rápidamente –supongo que tendremos que andar con cuidado- dice Misora mientras sigue avanzando.

En alguna parte del espacio.

-yoh yoh…Sirius sama le tengo noticias- -adelante Moondestroyer…- -Harp Note esta en misión de encontrar a los 3 sabios de AM…- -o…los sabios AM (mientras sonríe inocentemente) los antiguos gobernantes del extinto planeta AM…hace tanto que no escuchaba de ellos…- -según parece los busca porque son la clave para poder curar a "Shooting Star Rockman"- -vaya vaya…que interesante Moondestroyer…los 3 sabios de AM son muy poderosos, y creo…que nos servirían de "juguetes" recibe esto- entonces unos datos llegan a Moondestroyer volando a través del espacio- -¿Qué es esto Sirius?- entonces en la mano de Moondestroyer se materializa un aparato parecido a un star carrier – eso te permitirá inducir el poder del Black Hole en el ser que tu elijas, así que tu misión aparte de traer a Harp Note junto a mi, será usar eso y controlar a los 3 sabios de AM - -yoh yoh…entendido Sirius sama- -a (mientras sonríe) deja te envió a tu "juguete"- entonces frente a Moondestroyer se materializa un Wizard –yoh yoh…interesante…interesante siento mucho odio hacia Harp Note por parte de este Wizard…- -úsalo para capturarla- -entendido…- entonces la conexión se corta a la vez que Moondestroyer dice –sígueme- -entendido…- contesta el Wizard y comienza a moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

Mientras tanto la chica sigue moviéndose y la señal del Receptor se hace cada vez mas fuerte –debemos estar cerca de ellos…- dice Misora – si…pero creo que no será tan fácil como parece Misora- a la vez que dice eso mas meteoritos se dirigen a la joven, la cual usando de nuevo su Shock Note los despedaza - -nunca pensé que viajar por el espacio fuera tan complicado- - lo es Misora…y más si nos topamos con algún fenómeno espacial…- la chica no puede contestar por qué tiene que brincar para esquivar un meteorito, y de nuevo usar su Shock Note para destruir otro que va en camino hacia ella, la joven guarda silencio mientras se sigue moviendo y la señal en su collar se hace cada vez mas fuerte –brilla demasiado…- dice Misora y Lyra le dice –según tengo entendido tiene que dejar de estar parpadeando y quedarse encendido, eso nos dirá que estamos cerca de los sabios- -si…- la chica se queda en silencio un poco, últimamente ha estado tanto con sus amigos y sobre todo con Subaru que la soledad la hace sentir rara, y para poder mantenerse concentrada le pregunta a Lyra –oye amiga…¿existe a algún ser del planeta FM que se haga invisible?- la pregunta toma por sorpresa a Lyra la cual contesta –que yo sepa no… los FM no tenemos esa facultad…¿Por qué preguntas eso?- la joven cantante le dice –el sueño que tuve a noche…tu y yo peleamos contra alguien invisible y al final nos derrota… y luego…nos intenta matar mientras yo grito el nombre Subaru- -o… es extraño… "un ser invisible"…- dice Lyra pero Misora decide cambiar de tema –no te preocupes…ya nos encargaremos de eso…dime otra cosa- -lo que quieres Misora- contesta la FM mientras se mueven por el espacio, la chica sonríe y le dice -¿realmente te gusta War-Rock?- eso si toma por completo por sorpresa a Lyra la cual solo dice – amm…- -anda dime…yo se que estas muy preocupada por el, además, siempre lo estas molestando…debe ser por algo más que solo hacerlo sentir incomodo…- -esto…yo…- la chica se ríe –jajaja, de todas las personas que conozco, jamás imagine que serias tímida Lyra- -cállate Misora…no es gracioso…- -a perdón perdón…jajajaja, ya anda dime- -bueno…algo hay de eso…- -¿algo?- -bueno…al principio siempre lo molestaba, porque es un idiota… pero últimamente, a cambiado un poco…- -¿War-Rock a cambiado?- pregunta la joven cantante y su compañera FM le contesta – si…ahora es mas…tranquilo por decirlo de alguna manera, o más bien…piensa en los demás…yo jamás imagine que el llegaría a ser así…sobre todo que en FM era uno de los mejores guerreros de Cepheus…- -ya veo…Subaru realmente lo cambio tanto…- -si, incluso el está arriesgando su vida por Subaru…es un idiota…pero lo aprecio mucho- -¿no crees que deberías decírselo de vez en cuando? Digo…lo molestas tanto que a veces lo haces decir su frase "y por eso odio a las mujeres"…- -bueno…si…pero no es tan sencillo…- -ya veo, pero Lyra…- la chica no logra terminar su frase por de pronto frente a ella una gran nube de color Rojizo se interpone en su camino… - es una nebulosa…- dice Lyra –Nebulosa…- la joven entonces tiene un recuerdo.

Esta junto con Subaru en el Museo de Amaken en una salida que tuvieron sin que Luna, Gonta y Kizamaro, se dieran cuenta, ambos miran unas fotos del espacio y la chica observa los hermosos colores de y formas que tienen ciertas imágenes.

-que hermosas nubes…- dice Misora y añade –MIRA SUBARU-KUN…esa tiene el color de tu traje como Rockman- dice la joven emocionada el chico mira la imagen y sonriendo le dice –vaya…es cierto…mira tú esta- y el chico apunta a una nebulosa de color verde – esta tiene el color de tus ojos Misora-chan- al escuchar eso de Subaru la chica se sonroja un poco y le pregunta –Subaru-kun…¿Qué son esas nubes?...disculpa es que yo no sé mucho del espacio…- -jeje…tranquila Misora-chan…bueno…en la astronomía se les llaman "nebulosas"- -¿Nebulosas?- dice la chica mecánicamente y el chico asiente – si…son regiones del medio interestelar constituidas por gases y polvo. Tienen una importancia cosmológica notable porque muchas de ellas son los lugares donde nacen las estrellas por fenómenos de condensación y agregación de la materia; en otras ocasiones se trata de los restos de estrellas ya extintas.- dice el joven Subaru, demostrando el enorme conocimiento que tiene del espacio la chica lo mira con asombro y le pregunta –¿dices que de esas Nebulosas algún día un sol nacerá?- -si…no se sabe mucho mas allá de eso, pero según parece una gran cantidad de energía esta acumulada dentro de ellas…- -ya veo…gracias Subaru-kun…- -de nada Misora chan-.

-Subaru…¿Qué dirías si estuvieras aquí?- dice la joven en voz alta, y ve que el collar esta brillando intensamente –Misora…- dice la FM y la chica le pregunta-¿Qué ocurre Lyra?- -no debemos entrar a allí- -¿Por qué?- -bueno…somos seres EM las nebulosas manejan mucha energía electrostática eso podría dañarnos…- -pero…no tenemos opción Lyra, tenemos que atravesar esta área, el collar nos dice que tenemos que seguir avanzando, y no podernos desviarnos, ¿Qué tal que si nos alejamos para intentar evitar esto y los sabios se mueven a otra área? No podemos perder tiempo- -entiendo Misora…entremos… pero ten mucho cuidado- -claro- entonces con un rápido movimiento entra en la nebulosa.

Mientras tanto a cierta distancia de la chica Moondestroyer observa que entraron en la Nebulosa y dice –yoh yoh yoh…perfecta oportunidad para atacarla, ve por ella…- dice el EM y el Wizard dice –entendido- y de inmediato se lanza a la nebulosa entrando por otro punto, mientras que Moondestroyer dice –bien tomare otro camino, los sabios…si quiero encontrarlos tendré que adelantarme a esa Harp Note- y con un rápido movimiento desaparece.

Dentro de la nebulosa, Misora se maravilla por lo que ve dentro, no tiene nada que ver con lo que se ve afuera, dentro solo ve gran cantidad de polvo lo cual obstruye notablemente su visión, además de eso gran cantidad de rayos producto de la energía electrostática de la nebulosa circulando por todos lados, la chica alcanza a ver el camino de energía denpa a duras penas y le dice a Lyra –amiga por favor alerta, si vez que algo puede dañarnos avísame para evitarlo- -entendido Misora-chan- entonces Misora se mueve lentamente por la nebulosa, el polvo es tan denso que incluso logra empañar el visor de Harp Note, la cual tiene que pasar su mano por enfrente para limpiar un poco de dicho material –diablos…dice la jovencita- y entonces de improviso Lyra grita –un meteorito Misora por la izquierda- la chica se gira hace un rasgueo en la guitarra y el shock note impacta sobre el meteorito partiéndolo en mil pedazos, la chica sigue avanzando lentamente tras unos 20 minutos de caminar despacio llega a una parte cercana al núcleo de la nebulosa –wow…es…increíble- dice la joven al ver que en el centro una gran cantidad de rayos electrostáticos se concentran formando como una especie de Bola –así que esta Nebulosa, es de las que se pueden convertir en una estrella- dice Misora, y sigue avanzando pero entonces, como si el universo conspirara contra ella, una gran cantidad de rayos salen disparados en todas direcciones –no puede ser-dice la joven cuando entonces uno está por darle –BATTLE CARD BARRIER- la chica usando la carta resiste el poderoso impacto, luego otro más se dirige a ella la chica brinca y logra evadirlo, pero entonces otro más aparece, la chica usa su shock Note y lo neutraliza, y mientras va cayendo al camino de energía denpa escucha como Lyra le grita –CUIDADO MISORA POR DETRÁS- la chica alcanza a reaccionar activa la carta invisible y el rayo la traspasa cuando cae al camino la chica comienza a correr, la gran cantidad de energía que emite el núcleo de la nebulosa es tan grande que los rayos siguen saliendo disparados en todas direcciones –tenemos que alejarnos del centro- dice Lyra y la chica le hace caso de inmediato se comienza a alejar evadiendo todos los rayos, cuando por fin llega a un área más calmada de la nebulosa la chica dice –no sabía que esto fuera a ser tan peligroso…- -si uno de esos rayos nos hubiera dado quien sabe que nos hubiera sucedido- dice Lyra y añade –eran demasiado poderosos…- -en cualquier caso sigamos amiga… tenemos que seguir moviéndonos- -entendido- y entonces ambas chica sigan caminando en la misma dirección, el collar sigue brillando intensamente y entonces la chica dice –¿Cuánto falta para salir de aquí?- -no lo sé Miso…-CUIDADO- grita Lyra la chica entonces brinca hacia atrás y evita un poderoso impacto de lo que parece ser un bastón, la chica hace un giro y lanza un shock en dirección del Báculo pero no logra impactar a nadie.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dice la joven cantante y entonces lentamente frente a ella aparece – Queen Virgo R…es es mi nombre- -Queen…Virgo…- dice secamente Harp Note, a la vez que se pone en posición de combate -¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Sirius te envió?- -si…he venido por ti Harp Note…HYDRO DRAGON- la poderosa EM lanza un gran dragon formado de agua –MISORA CUIDADO- grita Lyra, la chica se ve obligada a usar una battle card –Aura- grita la chica y el ataque le da de lleno pero gracias a la poderosa carta logra evitar el daño –eres rápida Harp Note, a la vez que potentes chorros de agua salen del bastón de Queen Virgo la chica hace brincos hacia atrás a la vez que lanza un Shock Note pero la EM usa una barrera de agua y el ataque es absorbido y encima de eso repelido a Harp Note- diablos- dice la chica que se ve obligada a lanzar otro Shock Note para contrarrestar el que le enviaron de vuelta las técnicas se encuentran a la mitad del trayecto y explotan –APARTATE TENGO PRISA- dice Harp Note, pero Queen Virgo le contesta –no puedo… Moondestroyer me ha ordenado derrotarte y capturarte…- -maldición…- dice Misora y luego piensa – (no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí…cada segundo…cada minutos que pierda peleando podría determinar la vida de Subaru…)- entonces la chica lanza un Shock Note directo a Queen Virgo la cual de nuevo activa su barrera de agua –ESO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO- el ataque de nuevo es repelido pero esta vez Misora no reacciona a tiempo y su propia técnica la impulso hacia atrás –gah…- -MISORA- grita Lyra y entonces la chica se pierde entre el polvo de la nebulosa –sal Harp Note…o tendré que ir por ti-

Dice Queen Virgo, la cual al ver que Harp Note no sale de su escondite comienza a adentrarse en la nebulosa –MUESTRATE HARP NOTE- grita de nuevo Queen Virgo, pero no obtiene respuesta –donde…- y entonces a lo lejos ve una sombra, entonces sin decir nada la poderosa EM gira su bastón y un poderoso dragon sale disparado del mismo, e impacto en Harp Note –jajaja…eres mi…¿Qué?- entonces observa que a lo que le dio fue a un clon –la carta fox fu…- entonces Queen virgo se mantiene alerta, esperando el ataque de Harp Note, pero este nunca ocurre –maldición…que esta…- entonces un pensamiento fugas viene a su mente y dice –MALDITA HARP NOTE…- y comienza a regresar a la salida de la nebulosa –esa maldita me engaño va a salir… -¿Quién va a salir?- dice una Harp Note la cual aparece súbitamente frente a Queen Virgo, la mencionada chica esta en los límites de la nebulosa –Harp Note…- dice la EM a la vez que comienza a girar su bastón de nuevo, pero la chica entonces dice –BATTLE CARD…TIME BOMB V3- entonces una bomba que está cerca de Queen virgo explota haciendo que salga disparada a su espalda y Misora entonces dice –BATTLE CARDS…TIME BOMB V3 X 4- y entonces las bombas se activan en consecución mientras Queen Virgo sale volando cada vez más hacia atrás –MALDITA HARP NOTE… ME LAS PAGARAS- grita la EM y Misora le contesta- QUE TE DIVIERTAS MUCHO EN EL CENTRO- y entonces como si Misora controlara la Nebulosa a Queen Virgo le da un poderoso Rayo –AAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESTO…- grita la EM y mas rayos comienzan a dirigirse a ella obligando a la EM a esquivarlos sin poder avanzar, y mientras Harp Note le da la espalda y le dice a Lyra –vamos…amiga- -claro…vámonos de aquí…eso la mantendrá ocupada un buen rato- y salen de la nebulosa.

En cuanto salen Misora observa que están cerca de un planeta mayormente verde al verlo no puede si no impresionarse y dice –QUE HERMO…- pero antes de que termine de decir la frase, el collar de Subaru emite una poderosa luz la cual apunta al planeta en cuestión –los sabios…deben estar allí- dice Misora –si…deben estar en ese lugar sin duda alguna- dice Lyra y entonces la chica observa su v-hunter y el reloj que Utagai instalo para que vean el tiempo que les queda marca -66 horas…- dice Misora con algo de tensión (_**notas de autor: dirán, ¿ya pasaron 6 horas? Bueno tomen encuentra que están viajando por el espacio, y las distancias no son precisamente cortas…)**_ –vamos rápido Misora- dice Lyra y la joven sin decir nada se lanzan en dirección al planeta verde.

en alguna parte del planeta –YOH YOH YOH…maravilloso…por fin encontré…a uno de los 3 sabios, lo siento…siento su poderosa energía…debe estar cerca…JAJAJAJA- y Moondestroyer comienza su búsqueda.

Harp Note llega al nivel del suelo del planeta y solo dice –wow…esta…lleno de…plantas- -si… es un planeta hermoso- dice Lyra contestando o afirmando la observación de Misora, la chica entonces sube a un camino de energía denpa y el collar brilla intensamente en su pecho –debemos estar cerca…- la chica camina un poco y de la nada aparecen varios R de los que Sirius usa como su ejército parecen en su camino –¿Qué?- dice Misora y Lyra añade -¿Qué hacen estas cosas aquí?- entonces Misora abre los ojos con terror –están…también buscando a los sabios…- -si…no puede habar ninguna otra explicación- añade Lyra, a la vez que los R alzan sus brazos y se materializa parcialmente en ellos el Buster de Rockman…- el Buster…de Subaru…- dice la joven y entonces observa como comienzan a cargar energía –O NO…- añade Lyra y entonces todos los R lanzan una poderosa ráfaga de su brazo, son tantos disparos que parece una gran lluvia la que se dirige a Harp Note la cual dice –esto…se está complicando…PERO NO ME DETENDRAN- y entonces los lasers tocan el camino denpa y una gran explosión ocurre.

Mientras tanto Moondestroyer en otra parte dice –te encontré… yoh yoh… tu serás el nuevo juguete de Sirius SKY DRAGON-.

¿Qué es lo que Moondestroyer planea? ¿y qué paso con Misora? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Por todos los santos…disculpen que ponga el capitulo tan tarde pero es que aquí está cayendo una tormenta y justo cuando lo termine me quede sin energía eléctrica por 4 horas xD así que por eso no pude subirlo hasta ahora**_

_**Bueno apenas inician las aventuras y Misora ya tiene graves problemas por parte de Sirius… espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

_**Para mañana si todo va bien el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y saludos a todos**_

_**Y les recomiendo muchísimo (como ya en todos los capítulos) el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 megaman strike force pegasus leo dragon…enserio que es sano reírse…MIAU xD**_


	30. Capitulo 29 Combate Forzado

_**Combate Forzado "Harp Note vs Sky Dragon".**_

Los R dejan de disparar y cuando el humo se disipa ven que Harp Note no está allí, comienzan a rastrear el Lugar pero no logran encontrarla, y de repente de la nada un Shock Note se materializa le da a uno de los R destruyéndolo al instante, los demás que observan eso siguen rastreando pero no encuentran nada y entonces la chica desde la parte detrás de ellos les dice –por aquí…- todos voltean y la chica rasgue su guitarra a la vez que grita –machine Gun String- las poderosas cuerdas atrapan a los R los cuales tratan de usar toda su fuerza para liberarse pero no lo logran, entonces –battle card…Long Sword- y la chica se lanza sobre los R con su espada y con unos movimientos veloces parte a todos en 2 y muchas explosiones ocurren, cuando terminan la chica desactiva la battle card y dice –maldición deben de estar buscando a los Sabios…no podemos perder tiempo Lyra - -lo se Misora…observa el collar y ve a donde se dirige la luz- la chica asiente con la cabeza y comienza a moverse hasta que de repente el collar emite una luz brillosa apuntando en una dirección donde al fondo parecen verse gran cantidad de Plantas – deben estar allí- dice la joven a la vez que se comienza a mover por el camino de energía denpa.

Mientras tanto en otra área del planeta Moondestroyer observa su aparato y nota algo interesante –yoh yoh…asi que Harp Note a llegado… maravilloso…así podre matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro- dice el EM con una sonrisa bien siniestra en su cara, a la vez que sigue avanzando por el área en donde se encuentra, la cual está llena de muchísima vida, gran cantidad de árboles y plantas de diversos tipos se elevan por las aires, el EM se mantiene constante mirando el aparato tratando de localizar la energía que emana el AM al que busca, y entonces sin previo aviso un poderoso tornado de aire sale disparado hacia el, el cual con solo elevar su mano detiene el poderoso ataque y dice al mismo tiempo –te encontré…SKY DRAGON- entonces frente a Moondestroyer se materializa del mencionado AM –tu… emites esa energía oscura…- -yoh yoh…vaya vaya no pensé que fuera a ser descubierto por mi oscuridad interior…- -¿a qué has venido aquí lacayo de Sirius?- -vamos vamos…tranquilizece un poco "señor sabio de AM" o debería decir "del difunto planeta AM"…- -… Elemental Cyclone- entonces el poderoso tornado se lanza sobre Moondestroyer el cual vuelve a extender su mano y lo desaparece -¿Cómo es que tu puedes hacer eso?- -es la habilidad que me da el Black Hole…no tengo por qué explicarlo…- y entonces Moondestroyer comienza a girar y lanza unas poderosas cuchillas de sus piernas, Sky Dragon se tele transporta a lo más alto y logra evadirlas, desde allí lanza otro poderoso tornado pero Moondestroyer lo vuelve a detener con sus manos, luego el EM desaparece y en un rápido movimiento se pone frente a Sky Dragon –pero tu…¿Cómo?- entonces le da una patada en la cabeza al mencionado Sky Dragon, lo cual lo hace perder el balance y se distrae unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Moondestroyer se coloque sobre él y le dé una poderosa patada en la parte superior de la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, al hacer eso Sky Dragon sale disparado al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Moondestroyer concentra energía en su brazo derecho y lanza una poderosa bola que se asemeja a la luna en la textura y le da de lleno a Sky Dragon causando una explosión en el aire, y entonces un humeante Dragon cae al suelo causando un gran cráter – yoh yoh…que fácil…jajajaja- dice el EM mientras baja al piso y se coloca frente a un maltrecho Sky Dragon –tu…¿Qué eres?- -yoh yoh…no debe saberlo…solo debe saber que soy un servidor del todo poderoso Sirius…y por eso (mientras el aparato que Sirius le mando se materializa en sus manos) TU SERAS JUGUETE DE SIRIUS- y lanza un poderoso Rayo sobre el AM el cual solo imite chillidos y gritos de dolor, la energía oscura comienza a cubrirlo lentamente, tras un par de minutos, el poderos AM termina de gritar y la energía se disipa, dejando a un Sky Dragon, con unos ojos llenos de maldad… - yoh yoh…excelente…como todo lo que inventa usted Sirius-sama…es MARAVILLOSO…JAJAJAJA- -rooooarrr- lanza el poderoso rugido Sky Dragon a la vez que Moondestroyer le dice –tus ordenes son las siguientes…DERROTA A HARP NOTE… Y TRAELA ANTE MI PRESCENCIA…ES UNA ORDEN…SKY DRAGON R- y al decir eso Moondestroyer se desvanece y el poderoso AM vuelve a emitir un rugido enorme.

Mientras tanto Harp Note se sigue moviendo por encima de un camino de energía denpa y observa el collar con atención –esta brillando cada vez mas fuerte- dice la joven, entonces observa que frente a ella un enorme árbol, el más grande de todos se interpone en su camino –ES…ENORME…- -wow…nunca había visto algo así de grande- dice Lyra – debe medir mas o menos… 2 kilómetros de largo…- dice la joven cantante que se queda anonadada por el tamaño de semejante árbol – Misora tenemos que movernos - -asi…perdón perdón Lyra, pero quisiera hacer algo…- -¿Qué cosa?- bueno Subaru es un chico muy curioso, y quisiera mostrarle las cosas que voy a ver en mi viaje…- -ya veo…- entonces la chica alza su brazo izquierdo y el v-hunter se activa, y toma una hermosa foto del imponente árbol –listo Lyra Siga…- pero entonces Misora escucha un poderoso Rugido a la distancia - ¿Qué fue eso?- dice Lyra la chica observa el collar y ve que comienza a parpadear cada vez más rápido -¿pero qué ocurre?- dice la joven y ve que cada vez el collar parpadea más seguido –¿los sabios vienen a nostras?- dice Misora y entonces el collar deja de parpadear y queda brillando -¿Dónde está?- dice la joven la cual mira en todas direcciones –CUIDADO MISORA ARRIBA TI- dice Lyra desde la espalda de Harp Note, la chica mira hacia arriba y ve que Sky Dragon esta sobrevolando allí, imponte sobre ella –Sky…Dragon…el sabio del viento y la naturaleza- dice Misora la cual brinca en algunas ondas denpa y logra ponerse a la misma altura que el mencionado AM –hola…soy Misora…- dice la joven, pero el Dragon no le contesta nada –vine porque Subaru está en peligro…está muriendo…y War-Rock digo que ustedes son la única esperanza para que el viva- añade Misora, pero no escucha respuesta -¿es que no piensa decir nada?- dice Misora, pero el dragon solo la mira fijamente hasta que Lyra nota algo –Misora…esos ojos…mira los ojos de Sky Dragon- la chica fija su mirada en sus ojos y entonces un escalofrió recorre todo el cuerpo de Misora la cual dice –no…es…imposible- y entonces Sky dragon emite otro poderoso Rugido, la joven se tiene que tapar los oídos como puede por que la frecuencia del rugido es muy alta –aaaa mis oídos…- la chica entonces da varios brincos hacia atrás y se aleja bastante de Sky Dragon –Lyra esa mirada…es la misma que tenia Apollo…- -si…lo cual solo quiere decir una cosa, Sirius lo está manipulando Misora- -eso no puede…ser- entonces el poderoso AM lanza un rugido más fuerte, pero ahora agita también sus garras y poderosas corrientes de aire se lanzan sobre Misora –no…no puede ser- dice Misora la cual usando la carta Barrier logra evitar el poderoso ataque del imponente ser de energía denpa, la chica ve como Sky dragon vuelve a emitir otro rugido, y lanza un golpe con su cola, lanzando un poderoso tornado, el cual toca el suelo y comienza a destruir toda la vegetación que este a su paso, la chica para esquivar el tornado tiene usar la carta invisible logrando evitar ser herida, el tornado se desvanece segundos después, pero deja una gran devastación en el camino -¿Qué haremos Misora?- dice Lyra la chica solo está mirando a Sky Dragon y entonces le dice a Lyra –tenemos que detenerlo…de algún modo de alguna manera tenemos que pararlo- -pero Misora, eso significa que tendría que atacarlo- -lo sé amiga…lo sé…pero si no lo detenemos este planeta quedara hecho polvo por la energía de Sky Dragon…y Subaru…Subaru no se detendría a pensar de todo, el actuaria…vamos Lyra- la FM se admira ante la determinación de Misora –bien…vamos…tenemos que detenerlo- entonces ambas se lanzan a gran velocidad sobre el AM –BATTLE CARD CANNON- grita la chica y en su brazo derecho se materializa la carta y comienza a disparar al mencionado AM el cual al recibir los tiros emite otro gran rugido, el AM lanza otra vez desde sus garras poderosos vientos, los cuales hacen que Misora salga disparada hacia atrás, la chica se gira en el aire, a la vez que saca su guitarra y comenzando a hacer Rifts con ella grita –SHOCK NOTE- y gran cantidad de notas materializadas se dirigen al AM el cual recibe todos los impactos, haciendo que mueve su cabeza en señal de Dolor pero los ataques de Misora no logran evitar que el AM deje de agitar sus brazos y siga lanzando mas ráfagas de aire, las cuales hacen que pedazos de arboles salgan disparados también y se dirijan a Misora –CUIDADO…- dice Lyra, la chica hace un rasgueo en la guitarra y logra destruir el árbol que esta por darle, pero entonces ve que una enorme piedra venia tras el árbol –NO PODRE…- y entonces la piedra, la cual mide igual que Misora le da de lleno y la chica suelta un poco de sangre de la boca a la vez que la piedra sale disparada y la joven cantante cae al camino onda, sangrando de la cabeza –MISORA…MISORA- grita Lyra, la cual cayó a un lado de ella, la chica se empieza a poner de pie con dificultad y toma con sus manos a Lyra, a la vez que un hilillo de sangre cae por su mejilla izquierda la chica le contesta a Lyra- estoy bien amiga…- -me alegro… pero debemos tener mas cuidado, no pensé que el ambiente te pondría en nuestra contra…- -lo se Lyra, entonces…- la chica rápidamente activa otra battle card- MAGMA CANNON V3- el brazo derecho de Misora se transforma en un cañón que tiene la forma de un volcán y lanza un poderoso disparo a la cara de Sky Dragon, el cual recibe el impacto de lleno y emite un gran rugido- roooarrrrrr- con mucho dolor por la forma en la que se escucha –lo siento…Sky Dragon…pero tengo que detenerlo- entonces se aproxima mas al poderoso dragon.

Ya cuando está más cerca de el, la chica dice –BATTLE CARD VOLTIC EYE- y lanza poderosas descargas eléctricas al enorme dragon el cual vuelve a chillar de Dolor, pero AM de inmediato reúne energía en su boca y comienza a concentrar lo que parece ser un Laser de color verde – o…eso…- Misora trata de decir algo pero entonces el dragon lanza el poderoso disparo sobre nuestra heroína, la cual de inmediato tiene que activar la carta de defensa más poderosa que tiene –GIGA BATTLE CARD…DREAM AURA- entonces la poderosa energía cubra a Misora del impacto del lanzar el cual causa una gran explosión, es tan fuerte el ataque que a pesar de la carta la chica sale disparada, y por un extraño efecto de la explosión es absorbida al centro pero luego sale disparada en dirección del árbol con el cual se estrella –gah…di…a..blos- más sangre cae por la mejilla de Misora, la cual cae en un camino de energía denpa y comienza a respirar agitadamente –no…puedo creer la fuerza que tiene…Subaru ¿Cómo fue que pudiste derrotar a los 3 al mismo tiempo?- pero antes de que ella o Lyra le contesten el AM lanza un tornado sobre la joven la cual tiene que lanzarse en picada al suelo y lo hace justo a tiempo por que el ataque da de lleno en el imponente árbol el cual recibe un leve rasguño, la chica cae al suelo y desde allí activa la battle card Heavy cannon y comienza a disparar de manera consecutiva sobre Sky Dragon logrando darle varios tiros- maldición…no funciona no logro detenerlo- y es que Misora observa con gran frustración como Sky Dragon vuelve a lanzar un poderoso ataca sobre ella y la joven tiene que moverse rápidamente y esquiva otro tornado, luego el AM cambia la estrategia, de inmediato comienza a lanzar golpes al aire, formando unas poderosas cuchillas hechas de puro de aire, la chica ve con terror eso y de inmediato activa la carta air spread X y lanza tiros con toda la potencia que tiene los ataques de aire chocan a medio camino disipándose entre sí, la chica no deja de disparar y es que Sky Dragon no le da ningún segundo de respiro, la chica entonces le dice a Lyra –tenemos que usar el Gigant Shock Note…creo que es lo único que puede detener a Sky Dragon- la FM añade- ¿pero cómo podremos darle con eso si ni siquiera nos deja atacar?- -tenemos que pensar en algún método para detenerlo… que podemos… ¿qué podemos hacer?... ¿Qué harías tu Subaru?- dice la joven a la vez que viene a su mente la enorme sonrisa de Subaru, la joven entonces dice con gran determinación –no puedo rendirme Subaru no haría eso el pensaría y encontraría la forma…- entonces Misora observa al imponente Árbol el cual es obstruido por Sky Dragon, la chica entonces tiene una idea y le dice a Lyra –tenemos que parar los ataques de Sky Dragon lo suficiente como para poder atacar con nuestra mejor técnica- -si…y ¿Cómo haremos eso?- -préstame tu poder Lyra…- dice la joven la cual comienza a emitir esa Aura extraña de color Rosa sobre ella, la FM nota eso y le dice –bien…hagámoslo- -ES TIEMPO DEL ROCK- dice Misora la cual entonces desactiva la carta y activa otra –BATTLE CARD…JET ATTACK- entonces a una asombrosa velocidad se eleva por el aire y logra colocarse a la altura de Sky Dragon, la chica entonces saca su guitarra y comienza a hacer rifts en ella –Shock Note- grita la joven cantante y una gran ráfaga de notas salen disparadas a Sky Dragon, las cuales comienzan a golpear al AM a tal grado que comienza a retroceder producto de la intensidad de los golpes que recibe, trata de lanzar ataques con las garras pero la chica lanza notas en todas partes del cuerpo del dragon y no deja que lance ningún ataque, la chica no deja de hacer los rifts en la guitarra pero de inmediato comienza a cansarse, la respiración agitada que emite la delata –Misora…tu…- -NO…no puedo detenerme ahora…- dice la chica a la vez que al Aura rosa vuelve a manifestarse y potencia los ataques de la chica, el gran dragon topa contra el enorme Árbol, entonces el AM emite otro gran rugido y comienza a cargar su letal laser la chica ve eso y entonces le dice a Lyra –solo…un…poco…mas- con gran cansancio en su voz, entonces la chica apunta con su guitarra a la parte que esta encima de Sky Dragon, una enorme rama, la cual es tan grande como el mismo dragon está allí –ya entiendo tu plan Misora- entonces la chica vuelve a hacer Rifts con la guitarra y comienza a disparar a la rama a la vez que Sky Dragon sigue acumulando energía, la bola ahora es más grande que la anterior, la chica entonces sigue haciendo los rifts y entonces observa como la rama comienza a partirse- NO lo lograremos a tiempo…- dice Lyra pero la chica jadeando le contesta –SI…si…podemos…hacerlo…Subaru no te fallare…- entonces el Aura de Misora se hace más grande y la chica lanza un rasgueo final, y las ultimas notas golpean la rama haciendo que se parta y por la fuerza de gravedad se dirija a Sky Dragon el AM esta por lanzar el poderoso laser cuando la gran rama lo golpea de lleno en la cara causando el laser salga disparado por un lado de Misora, la poderosa energía se estrella contra una gran cantidad de arboles, causando una poderosa explosión el AM comienza a Caer al suelo por el enorme peso de la rama, la chica entonces toma aire y se lanza al nivel del suelo a la vez que le dice a Lyra –AHORA…- entonces la chica comienza a tocar su guitarra y toda la energía que la cubre comienza a dirigirse sobre Lyra, la FM ve como apenas si logra mantener la conciencia la joven cantante – Misora…- -no…te…preocupes…estaré…bien- entonces la guitarra brilla con ese intenso color Rosa y la chica grita –DESPIERTE POR FAVOR SKY DRAGON…- la chica hace el rasgueo final y grita –GIGANT…SHOCK NOTE- y la enorme nota sale disparada en dirección de Sky Dragon, el poderoso AM esta apenas esta levantándose cuando la poderosa nota, la cual mide casi lo mismo con él lo impacta de lleno, y causa una enorme explosión- ROOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRR- se escucha a gran distancia, la joven cantante cae de rodillas y ve entonces como tras la explosión, una energía oscura sale despedida de Sky Dragon, y los ojos del AM cambian de expresión -¿Qué…paso?...solo recuerdo tener enfrente de mí a ese lacayo de Sirius…- entonces el AM se eleva en el aire con algo de esfuerzo –gah…que dolor…es como si hubiera esto peleando- entonces observa como gran parte de la naturaleza está destruida –yo hice…- entonces mira justo enfrente de él y ve como una chica comienza a caer al suelo producto del extremo cansancio –Harp…Note- dice Sky Dragon a la vez que la chica golpea el suelo –MISORA…MISORA…DESPIERTA VAMOS MISORA…- la chica no responde –o no…que voy a hacer…- entonces el AM se transporta frente a Harp Note –Lyra…déjame esto a mi - -Sky Dragon…usted…¿ya volvió a la normalidad?- -si…y supongo que se los debo a ustedes- entonces el AM comienza a brillar de un color verde intenso y un rayo cubre a Misora, la chica deja de sangrar y sus heridas se cierran a la vez que abre los ojos y dice –Lyra…¿Qué paso? ¿Ganamos?- la FM dice con gran alegría –si…lo lograste Misora…mira…- entonces Harp Note se pone de pie y ve que Sky Dragon está frente a ella –Sky..Dragon…- -hola…Harp Note…Hibiki Misora.-.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Moondestroyer observa todo –maldición…no pensé que Harp Note tuviera tanto poder…pero esto no tiene lógica…sus mediciones se salen de la grafica…¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?...bueno no importa, tengo que buscar al siguiente sabio.- y entonces el EM desaparece.

-¿a qué se debe tu visita Misora?- la joven le dice al AM –Subaru está muriendo…War-Rock dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos…que son la única que esperanza para que el viva – Sky Dragon le dice a la joven -¿War-Rock se unió a el?- la chica asiente y el AM le dice –ya veo…ciertamente, por instinto War-Rock sabia que nosotros podemos ayudarle a salvar a Subaru… ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- Lyra le dice –aproximadamente 2 días y medio en tiempo de la tierra – ya veo…es poco tiempo…Misora, yo solo no puedo salvarlo, necesito que los otros 2 sabios vayan hacia FM conmigo –entiendo…¿Dónde están Leo Kingdom y Pegasus Magic?- el AM le dice –Pegasus Magic está en un planeta alejado de un sol, uno frio… y Leo Kingdom está cerca de uno cercano a un sol…él es el que está más cerca de nosotros… tras nuestra pelea con Subaru tuvimos que ir a donde nuestro elemento Natural nos de energía…por eso yo estoy aquí, la paz y energía de los arboles me recupera más rápido…- -ya veo…- dice Lyra y Misora añade- entonces…me pongo en camino, tengo que buscar a Leo Kingdom- -bien Misora…pero ten esto- entonces el AM comienza a reunir energía enfrente de la joven y se materializa una especie de carta, la cual entra en el v-hunter de Misora -¿Qué es eso?- -lo sabrás en su momento Misora…por ahora tienes que irte…que tengas suerte en tu viaje Misora…cuando te encuentres con los 3 sabios alza el collar de Subaru grita nuestros nombres y entonces los 3 usaremos nuestro poder par a ir a FM – entendió…gracias- la chica entonces le dice a Lyra –vamos…tenemos que buscar a Leo- -si…vámonos- entonces se elevan por los aires y con una velocidad asombrosa desaparecen en un destello Rosa Sky Dragon solo dice –espero…que ese poder te sirva Misora lo necesitaras si quieres encontrar a mis compañeros…-.

-Subaru…espérame…ya falta poco- dice la joven la cual termina de entrar en el espacio y sale disparada rumbo a donde el collar le indica-.

¿Qué otras cosas le esperan a Misora? Vean el siguiente capítulo para saberlo.

_**Listo el capítulo de hoy…espero les gustara.**_

_**Bien ahora le toca a Misora ir por Leo, veamos que se me ocurre de aquí al lunes…jajajaja xD.**_

_**De hecho voy a investigar algunas cosas del espacio exterior, quiero recrear lo mejor posible lo que sería un viaje a través de las estrellas.**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo… a no esperen xD**_

_**He estado escribiendo el prologo del fic que planeo después de este "Rockman. Exe operación Shooting Star "el encuentro predestinado"" y bueno aquí se los dejo xD**_

_**"Manipular el tiempo" el sueño de muchos científicos y seres humanos, viajar a través de las épocas, y ver el futuro o el pasado, pero… ¿Qué tal si ese poder se utiliza para cosas contraproducentes para la humanidad?, de eso trata esta historia, la historia de 2 héroes de diferentes épocas, pero con la misma determinación y valor, el héroe que siempre aparece en momentos de crisis así es… esta es la historia de "ROCKMAN" el héroe que trasciende el tiempo.**_

_**-Así que ella es mi objetivo… es una chica hermosa- dice un extraño ser el cual observa un poster el cual dice "gran concierto en honor de Rockman…Hibiki Misora los invita a la entrega del reconocimiento mundial al mas grande héroe de todos, "Rockman", el concierto será en Spica Mall a las 5 de la tarde del 20 de agosto. LOS ESPERAMOS" –interesante…interesante…realmente es bellísima… ella estará en mi colección no puedo matar alguien tan hermosa simplemente no puedo y también… me encargare de ese tal "Rockman "para que no moleste …je…jajajaja- entonces el ser desaparece en el aire con una gran sonrisa siniestra en su cara.**_

_**Esa es la introducción xD es lo que llevo escrito jajaja xD espero les despierte la curiosidad, como dije en un capitulo anterior ya tengo las bases de la historia hechas en cuanto termine este fic me pondré a fondo con el Rockman. exe operación Shooting star "el encuentro destinado"**_

_**Opinión personal.**_

_**COMO NO VA A QUERER ESE TIPO ATRAPAR A MISORA SOLO PARA EL SI ES UNA CHICA…HERMOSA…ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR.  
**_

_** Bueno nos vemos pronto xD**_

_**Y léanse el fic de Lord of Fantasy "megaman strike force pegasus leo y dragon" ahora pongo un anuncio "si se siente deprimido, con gastritis, o si el novio los dejo, o si las novia los engaño…léanse el fic de Lord Of Fantasy… 10 de 10 comediantes lo recomiendan para quitar la depresión…" xD**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	31. Capitulo 30 Entre Estrellas Fugases

_**Entre estrellas fugases (Harp Note Vs Queen Virgo.)**_

-Leo esta un planeta cercano a un sol- dice Misora mientras avanza por el enorme espacio exterior a una velocidad asombrosa, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a los 2 sabios que le hacen falta, la joven Cantante ya encontró a Sky Dragon el sabio del viento, pero el mismo sabio le a dicho que necesita a los otros 2 para poder salvar a Subaru, entonces la chica añade a lo que ya ha dicho –cerca de un sol… ¿eso no nos afectara Lyra?- la FM le contesta –no creo, somos seres de ondas electromagnéticas, así que nos hará daño - -me alegro…bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos desde que salimos del planeta de Sky Dragon?- la FM le contesta –aproximadamente 4 horas, y si cuentas las 6 que hicimos para encontrar a Sky Dragon, son 10 horas, - aun tenemos tiempo…- dice Misora a la vez que observa el collar el cual tintinea lentamente –no parece que nos estemos acercando- -te equivocas Misora, si lo estamos haciendo si no fuera así hace tiempo que hubiera dejado de parpadear - -tienes razón Lyra perdón… es solo que solo veo un vacio enfrente de mí y empiezo a preocuparme - -tranquila Misora, estoy segura que pronto encontraremos a Leo- Harp Note se mueve rápidamente pero no se da cuenta que alguien más la sigue –maldita Harp Note…me las pagaras-.

La chica avanza por otras 2 horas mas hasta que nota que el collar comienza a cambiar su conste de parpadeo por uno más rápido –nos estamos acercando- dice la joven Misora pero entonces Lyra le dice –Mira al frente- la chica lo hace y entonces observa un enorme campo de asteroides, y además un planeta que está cerca de dicho campo –debemos tener cuidado Misora, estamos en una zona peligrosa- -¿peligrosa?- -si…esos asteroides puede que se vean como si nada estáticos allí, pero…estamos demasiado cerca de ese planeta, y la fuerza de gravedad que siento es muy fuerte y puede que…- y justo en ese momento un Asteroide sale disparado de su lugar y se dirige al planeta y Misora lo observa y entonces dice –una…estrella Fugaz…- Lyra añade –los Asteroides se transforman en estrellas fugaces, cuando se acercan a la atmosfera de un planeta… de lejos son un espectáculo hermoso, pero de cerca…si nos da uno de esos…- -lo sé amiga…pero el verlo, me recuerda a Subaru…- entonces la chica cierra sus ojos y pide fuertemente su deseo a la estrella que acaba de caer –deseo que él se recupere, deseo que el siga adelante… deseo que el siempre este junto a mi- dice la chica con gran determinación Lyra escucha eso en silencio y le dice –y seguro podremos cumplirlo…ahora hay que seguir la señal del collar, pero recuerda ten cuidado, entramos a una zona peligrosa así que no podremos movernos a nuestra velocidad a Máxima por esta área- -entendido Lyra…vamos- entonces la joven da un brinco y entra en el área de asteroides mientras que la persona que la sigue dice –el lugar perfecto…para deshacerme de ti…-.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio (más en concreto en una luna, y esto ocurre justo cuando Misora inicia su viaje) un joven de vestido con una armadura de color negro y una enorme espada está bastante interesado en lo que está sintiendo –vaya…parece ser que hay problemas…- entonces rápidamente analiza la situación con un extraño aparato que tiene en sus manos y además tiene el símbolo de Mu en un costado –así que Rockman está en grave peligro, je…es un idiota, seguro se puso en ese estado por intentar proteger a esa mocosa de Rosa…realmente es un estúpido- mas luego nota una extraña perturbación en las ondas EM y nota que alguien más aparte del equipo Ryuusei estaba allí –vaya, así que un lacayo de Sirius… creo que será interesante atraparlo e interrogarlo sobre lo que ese maldito se llevo de mi civilización…- entonces el joven mira desde la luna en la que está un intenso destello Rosa que sale disparado al espacio –¿Qué está planeando esa idiota?...como sea no me…- pero entonces ve como un destello amarillo va tras de ella –jooo…esto se pone más interesante…observare el asunto por ahora…desde lejos…¿Qué tramas Sirius?- y entonces cuando ve que el destello amarillo se ha perdido en las penumbras del espacio, el brinca al camino de energía denpa y comienza a seguirlos a una distancia prudente lo que Burai no sabía es que otro par con una habilidad especial lo observaban a él –diablos…tendremos que seguirlos…entendido "R" - -claro…quiero deshacerme de ese Burai, lo quiero muerto…y si estando contigo Auriga puedo lograrlo, entonces seguiré tus ordenes…- -bien…entonces solo observemos la situación, además, me intriga que planea Sirius sama… ¿Por qué envió a Moondestroyer tras esa chica?- y ambos suben al camino de energía denpa y comienza a seguir a Burai.

Ahora volviendo al tiempo presente, la joven de vestida de color rosa avanza entre los asteroides y meteoritos, y observa como de pronto un Meteorito es absorbido por la poderosa gravedad del planeta y se transforma en una bola de fuego –wow…debo tener cuidado… últimamente se empiezan a hacer más frecuentes- dice la joven y es que, ya lleva 1 hora moviéndose a una velocidad moderadamente lenta _**(notas de autor: para que se den una idea de lo lento que va, la chica se movía 30,000 km/seg (velocidad de la luz) cuando iba a máxima velocidad, ahora por cuestiones de los meteoritos se mueve al tripe de la velocidad del sonido la cual es de 343 Metros/seg , así que en promedio avanza a un kilometro por segundo… si ya se que odian física pero tenía que ser algo especifico xD de que es lento y rápido en el espacio exterior).**_ -¿Qué tan grande es esta área de meteoritos?- Lyra juega con el V-Hunter el cual hace cálculos y le dice – bueno el V-Hunter dice que para salir de esta área, a la velocidad de la luz tardaríamos 30 segundos, pero a la velocidad que llevamos tardaremos como 3 horas…- -diablos…si pudiera moverme más rápido…cada segundo cuenta…- dice la joven Misora cuando observa que otro meteoro delante de ella es absorbido por la gravedad del planeta –pero como vez Misora, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir más rápido…- - lo sé…diablos.- -UNA CHICA COMO TU NO DEBERIA DECIR ESA PALABRAS- -¿pero qué?- dice Misora, la cual voltea y entonces ve como a gran velocidad un báculo se dirige a ella, la chica lanza un shock note y le da al mencionado Objeto, regresándoselo a su dueña, al verla Misora dice secamente –QUEEN…VIRGO…R- la Wizard R se coloca en el camino R a una distancia de más o menos 100 metros de Harp Note y le grita –MALDITA…ESAS HORAS QUE PASE TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR DE LA NEBULOSA…JAMAS LAS OLVIDARE…COMO JAMAS OLVIDARE EL ENORME ODIO QUE SIENTO POR SUBARU Y WAR-ROCK- al oir eso ultimo Misora se pone más seria –ya veo…es como con Diamond Iceburn… aun recuerdas como Rockman te venció- -si…lo recuerdo…NO DEJO QUE MI SUEÑO SE CUMPLIRA Y POR ESO NO DEJARE QUE LO SALVES- -Misora ten cuidado…si peleamos aquí corremos mucho peligro- -lo se amiga, pero si no lo hago nos va a matar aquí mismo…- -no tenemos opción entonces Misora…pero tenemos que vencerla rápido…- -VENCER…NO ME HAGAN REIR…JAJAJAJA…PREPARENSE- -allí viene Misora- -bien en ese caso… ES HORA DEL ROCK (_**notas de autor: obviamente es la frase de ella cuando va a pelear…XD).**_

La chica se lanza sobre, Queen Virgo, lanza un shock note, pero la Wizard de inmediato usa su barrera de agua, absorbe el ataque y además se lo regresa a Misora, en forma de una onda de energía que se arrastra por el camino denpa, la chica lo brinca y desde el aire usa su Machine gun String, y trata de atrapar a Queen Virgo, pero la mencionada Wizard usa su bastón y logra destruir las cuerdas –diablos…- dice la joven a la vez que toca el suelo y ve como Queen Virgo eleva sus manos y sobre Harp Note se comienza a materializar agua –MISORA MUEVETE RAPIDO- la chica así lo hace y justo donde está el agua golpea el camino onda y lo deshace parcialmente -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dice Misora y Lyra le dice –Virgo tiene la capacidad de hacer que el agua se convierta en acido…debes tener cuidado, además que la materializa de la nada –vaya habilidad más molesta…- dice Misora, la chica no pierde el tiempo y lanza de nuevo un shock note sobre Queen Virgo, pero ve con gran frustración como es absorbido por la barrera de la mencionada Wizard y lanzando en contra de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez en lugar de intentar esquivarlo, lanza un shock note que se neutraliza con la onda de energía que venía hacia ella, entonces a la chica se le ocurre una idea –¿es lo único que puedes hacer Queen Virgo?…no me hagas reír ahora entiendo cómo fue que Rockman te venció- -Misora que estas…- pero la joven cantante interrumpe a Lyra –amiga…solo observa- entonces la mencionada FM observa como la Wizard comienza a enfurecerse –MALDITA… COMO te atreves- y entonces comienza a reunir más energía y grita –HYDRO DRAGON…- entonces el poderoso dragon de agua se lanza sobre Misora, la chica no se mueve y le dice a Lyra- ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE ESPERABA- la chica entonces brinca y el dragon se desvía justo hacia donde ella esta brincando –ERES MIA… HARP NOTE- el enorme dragon le da de lleno causando que Harp Note salga disparada varios metros atrás en el camino de energía denpa y caiga al suelo, pero al hacerlo desaparece –no…no otra vez- dice Queen virgo que recuerda como fue engañada por Misora y la carta Fox Fu en la nebulosa –entonces rápidamente activa su barrera de agua para evitar cualquier ataque, -HARP NOTE…ESO NO FUNCIONARA CONMIGO 2 VECES…- y entonces sin previo aviso de enfrente de ella un poderoso Shock Note se dirige a la Wizard, la cual sonríe y dice –ya te lo dije…eso no funciona conmigo- entonces el ataque es absorbido, y lo lanza de vuelta en la misma dirección que venía, pero entonces escucha –GIGA BATTLE CARD…GEMINI THUNDER- entonces frente al ataque de Queen Virgo se materializa Gemini Spark, ambos unen sus brazos y gritan –GEMINI THUNDER…- y el poderoso Rayo sale disparado en dirección de Queen virgo R –diablos…- entonces observa como el ataque deshace la onda de choque envió de vuelta sobre Harp Note y le da un también a ella –GAH…AAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita tras recibir la poderosa descarga eléctrica, cuando termina el ataque dice –dia…blos- -UNA CHICA NO DEBERIA DECIR ESAS COSAS…QUEEN VIRGO R- y entonces ve como frente a ella Misora aparece con una poderosa carta activa en –BATTLE CARD…BUKI V3- el martillo gigante se materializa y le da un poderoso ataque con dicho Martillo a Queen Virgo, y al más puro estilo de un bateador de Beisbol, que le da a una pelota, la Wizard sale disparada y va y se estrella contra un enorme Asteroide –GAH…DIABLOS…- grita la EM la cual luego cae al camino de energía y Misora solo dice – tu escudo es predecible…si pudieras usarlo todo el tiempo lo mantendrías activo, pero como no es el caso, me di cuenta de ello y lo aproveche a mi favor…Queen Virgo R…- la chica entonces comienza a acercarse a la R y escucha como dice –BLACK HOLE…SERVER…ACEESS- -MISORA ALEJATE- y entonces una explosión ocurre y Misora sale disparada contra hacia atrás por la onda de choque.

Entonces comienza la transformación, y cuando termina frente a Misora Queen Virgo aparece de nuevo sin ningún rasguño, además de que su cuerpo se hecho completamente negro –no puede ser…- dice Lyra y entonces ven como la Wizard grita –PREPARATE A MORIR…HARP NOTE- la chica entonces se pone en guardia y comienza a brincar hacia atrás evadiendo la poderosa lluvia que cae trata de caer sobre ella, entonces mientras va brincando hacia atrás un meteorito comienza a ser absorbido por la gravedad del planeta y Misora sin saberlo se está dirigiendo a el –MISORA TEN CUIDADO DETENTE- -pero si lo hago la lluvia…- -UN METEORITO TRAS DE NOSOTROS ESTA SIENDO JALADO…NO DEBEMOS ESTAR ENFRENTE DE EL –diablos…- dice la joven la cual rápidamente se detiene y dice –battle card invisible- y lo hace justo a tiempo la chica se hace transparente y la lluvia no logra hacerle daño, pero entonces se da cuenta que el camino se está deshaciendo rápidamente debajo de ella y tiene brincar a otro asteroide que está a su izquierda –diablos…- -SORPRESA HARP NOTE - -como es que tu…- dice Misora la cual tiene enfrente a Queen virgo y de la parte inferior de su cuerpo 4 poderosos lasers se dirigen a Misora, la cual no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo y recibe todo el impacto- kyaaaaa- grita la Misora la cual sale disparada y se estrella contra otro Asteroide- AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO HARP NOTE – y lanza otro de los rayo el cual le da de lleno en el pecho a Misora, haciendo que un poco de sangre salga de su boca y atraviese el meteoro por la enorme potencia del lasers y caiga al camino denpa bastante maltrecha –MISORA…MISORA- -Lyra…estoy bien…diablos…- la chica se levanta y ve que Queen Virgo no está –donde…- HYDRO DRAGON- entonces de la nada Queen virgo se coloca frente a Misora y le da un poderoso golpe con el dragon haciendo que de nuevo salga volando contra otro Asteroide y se golpe de nuevo contra el camino denpa –maldición…tengo que hacer algo- dice Misora y entonces observa a duras penas que otro laser se dirige a ella, y la chica entonces activa su carta aura y logra resistir el impacto –JAJAJA QUE DEBIL ERES HARP NOTE…DEBIL…PATETICA- la chica al escuchar eso se empieza a poner de pie y se limpia un poco de sangre de su boca –je…gah…¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes Queen Virgo?- -¿Qué?- -te pregunto de nuevo…¿acaso es todo lo que tienes?- -Misora que…- -estoy haciéndola enfurecer de nuevo…no es como Queen Tía…esta es una Wizard estúpida que se molesta con todo…Lyra usa el V-Hunter y analiza cual de meteorito de los que están en la zona esta por ser jalado por la fuerza de gravedad del planeta – entonces Lyra rápidamente comprende lo que su compañera planea –entendido…- mientras que Queen Virgo le grita –ERES UNA MALDITA HARP NOTE- y de nuevo comienza a lanzar los lasers sobre Misora, la cual con movimientos agiles los esquiva y contra ataca con un Shock Note el cual es absorbido por la barrera de agua, pero rápidamente activa la carta heavy cannon y lanza otro tiro y justo cuando Queen Virgo le va a regresar el ataque el ataque le da de lleno causando una explosión y sale disparada contra un asteroide y Misora le grita –VEZ…NO POR ESO TE PREGUNTO QUE SI NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR QUE ESO- -Misora, el asteroide que está detrás de nosotras, es el siguiente en ser atraído por la gravedad del planeta -¿Cuánto tiempo?- -3º segundos…- -bien…déjamelo a mí Lyra- entonces la chica cierra sus ojos y comienza a formarse el aura rosa alrededor de ella –Misora…ya controlas eso a tu voluntad…- dice Lyra y entonces observa como Queen Virgo sale disparadas hacia ella –maldita Harp Note…no dejare que salves a Rockman…JAMAS…- entonces se lanzan con gran furia sobre Harp Note y la chica la cual esperada a que la Wizard hiciera eso le dice –ERES MIA…- entonces rápidamente se lanza sobre ella y activa la carta electric Sword- y a una velocidad asombrosa ambas impactan a medio camino, y Queen Virgo termina parada justo a un lado del asteroide que Lyra Menciono –GAH…NO PUEDO…MOVERME…- y Misora respira agitadamente ya que también recibió un impacto de parte de Queen Virgo, pero aura no desaparece –Misora…- -AHORA LYRA- entonces la chica haciendo uso de su gran resistencia se voltea y comienza a hacer rifts con la guitarra, y comienza a reunir su energía en el instrumento, cuando termina la guitarra brilla con un intenso y hermoso color rosa –ES TU FIN QUEEN VIRGO… GIGANT…SHOCK NOTE- entonces la chica rasguea la guitarra y la imponente nota musical sale disparada sobre Queen Virgo, la cual trata de activar su escudo de agua y apenas si lo logra –JAJAJA…AHORA TODA ESA ENERGIA…IRA SOBRE TI…- y justo cuando la nota va a impactar el escucho de agua, Queen Virgo recibe el impacto del asteroide que Lyra menciono y el cual comienza a hacer atraído al planeta -¿Qué…?- el escudo se desactiva y entonces una poderosa explosión producto del choque de la técnica de Misora con el asteroide causa una poderosa onda de choque que hace que Queen virgo con pedazos del destrozado asteroide salga disparada al planeta que con su poderosa gravedad la jala rápidamente, la Wizard intenta desesperadamente volver al camino denpa, pero es tarde…es absorbida por la gravedad y ya no puede salir mientras grita –SIRIUS…SAMA…AYUDEME…MOONDESTROYER…AYUDAMEEEEE- y se pierde a la distancia, Misora observa como el asteroide se transforma una estrella fugaz y entra en la atmosfera del planeta –eso debió quemarla hasta desaparecer…- dice Lyra y Misora con cansancio dice –SI… "vencida por una estrella fugaz…por segunda vez (haciendo referencia a que Rockman es Shooting star…pues ya la venció en la tierra) que irónico" – Lyra le pregunta a Misora -¿Cómo te sientes?- -algo adolorida…pero nada de cuidado…vámonos de aquí…no quiero terminar como ella - -si…- y entonces comienza a moverse.

Tras 1 hora salen del campo de asteroides –aumentar un poco la velocidad no nos hizo daño- dice sonriente la chica la cual usa una carta de recuperación para sanar levemente sus heridas –si… y mira- entonces el collar de Misora comienza a parpadear más rápido- estamos cerca…- y voltea a su izquierda y ve un enorme sol cerca de un planeta y el collar apunta hacia esa dirección –así que es allí…- dice Lyra –Leo…Kingdom…- y cuando termina de decir eso una voz se escucha –eres lenta…- la chica rápidamente reconoce la voz –Solo…no…Burai…- entonces frente a ella el poderoso némesis de Rockman se materializa -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dice Misora y entonces Burai le dice –evitando…que te metas en mi camino- y materializa a la Laplace en su mano –Misora…no podremos soportar otro combate tan pronto -lo sé amiga pero no creo que Burai nos dé oportunidad de descansar…- -PREPARATE…- dice Burai el cual se lanza sobre la chica de Rosa y ella grita –NO DEJARE QUE TE METAS EN MI CAMINO BURAI…SUBARU ME NECESITA.- y ella lanza un shock note y una explosión ocurre

¿Qué planea Burai? ¿Qué le pasara a Misora? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Listo el capítulo de hoy…espero les gustara.**_

_**Disculpen las clases de física durante el fic xD pero bueno quería que vieran la enorme diferencia entre la velocidad luz y sonido con numeritos xD.**_

_**Ese fue el final de Queen Virgo R… por una estrella fugases y como dice Misora "que irónico" xD.**_

_**Bueno espero el final del capitulo los deje con algo de duda de lo que pasara en el siguiente.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo.**_

_**Nos vemos! Y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos y visitas a mi fic**_

_**p.d**_

_**Anuncio xD**_

"_**si estas aburrido, y si ni ver a tu vecino tropezarse y caer de bruces al piso te hace reír, entonces debes leer el fic de Lord of Fantasy 27 megaman strikeforce pegasus leo dragon, les garantizo algunas carcajadas mientras lo leen".**_

_**Sayonara dattebayo!**_


	32. Capitulo 31 Tan Ardiente como mi FE

_**Tan ardiente como mi Fe "Harp Note vs Moondestroyer"**_

Ambos sea atacan, la espada Laplace resiste fácilmente el Shock Note de la joven cantante, la chica se ve obligada a brincar cuando Burai lanza un poderoso golpe en horizontal lanzando una especie de onda de choque, desde lo más alto lanza otro Shock Note pero la barrera Mu de Burai lo detiene, el mencionado luego brinca y lanza un golpe a Misora la cual usa la carta Barrier y logra evitar el ataque pero la barrera queda destruida, ambos caen al suelo y la chica de nuevo lanza un Shock Note pero la barrera Mu lo neutraliza –diablos…su barrera…es como aquella vez que peleamos con el- -si…se regenera muy rápido, tenemos que ser como Subaru…atacar rápidamente- -esa…es nuestra especialidad- contesta la chica entonces se voltea y lanza un Shock Note Rápido, pero Burai usa su espada y lo corta, luego la joven activa su machine Gun String, y logra atrapar el brazo derecho de Burai, luego la chica activa la carta heavy cannon y lanza un tiro, pero la barrera Mu lo detiene de nuevo, entonces rápidamente desactiva el machine gun String y se lanza sobre Burai con la carta Break Saber y ambos impactan sus espadas, a la vez que Burai lanza un puñetazo a Misora al estomago, el cual le da pero entonces nota algo- maldito clon…- dice Burai y al terminar su frase observa que el clon se disipa y tras de él esta una bomba, la cual explota, la barrera Mu lo defiende pero justo cuando lo hace desde el aire Misora grita –TE TENGO- y le da un poderoso golpe con su sable a Burai, el cual brinca hacia atrás y un muy pequeño hilillo de sangre cae por su mejilla y dice –vaya…has mejorado…pero no lo suficiente como para que te tome enserio- dice Burai el cual baja su espada y desactiva la barrera Mu –no tengo tiempo para juegos…- -¿entonces para que me atacaste?- -porque no quiero que interfieras…- -no sé qué planees Burai, pero yo no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Subaru está muriendo…- -lo sé…- -entonces quítate de mi camino- la chica mira a Burai con mucha determinación, el joven de Mu solo se ríe –jajaja…eres igual que ese estúpido de Subaru…de acuerdo…pero te voy a advertir algo (mientras alza su espada) "Moon Destroyer es mío no quiero que intentes pelear con el me has oído…Harp Note" - -¿Moondestroyer? ¿el esta siguiéndome?- -no me interesa si te sigue o no, pero él es mío…él puede tener información que necesito, así que no quiero te entrometas- y dicho eso ultimo comienza a desaparecer a la vez que dice –no importa si salvas a Subaru… igual el morirá por mis manos algún día- y termina de desaparecer la chica solo dice –ese Burai…yo jamás dejare que lo toque…gah- -MISORA- dice Lyra la cual ve como su compañera se arrodilla y se toma el pecho –gah…estoy bien Lyra…solo fue un pequeño dolor…- -Misora…- -vamos rápido…tenemos que encontrar a Leo Kingdom…- -bien…- entonces la chica toma otro camino denpa, uno que se dirige directo al planeta en cuestión y rápidamente se mueve hacia él y en entonces atraviesa la atmosfera del planeta y entra en dicho lugar.

-tch…es tan idiota como el…- dice Burai el cual se aleja por un camino onda y de repente siente una intensa energía del planeta al que Misora entro –interesante…Moondestroyer…¿Qué planeas ahora?...como sea…solo debo esperar la oportunidad para acabarte…- y termina por desaparecer en el infinito espacio con rumbo desconocido.

La chica llega a casi nivel de tierra y lo que ve, o mejor dicho "lo que no ve" la asombra –no puedo ver nada aquí…- dice la joven a la vez que observa el V-Hunter –CO2 Danger…no life form in this condition _**(notas de autor: CO2 =dióxido de carbono lo coloco porque pues a lo mejor no todos hemos llevado química xD) **_– lo bueno es que somos seres EM si no…- -bueno no pienses en eso Misora, tenemos que enfocarnos en buscar a Leo Kingdom- -si…busquémoslo- a la vez que la chica observa su pecho y ve que el collar le indica en qué dirección avanzar, y Lyra le dice –recuerda ten cuidado Misora, no sabemos que puede haber abajo, así que no vayas a bajar del camino denpa por nada- -entendido amiga-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del planeta, un imponente León está durmiendo y reuniendo la enorme energía calorífica a su alrededor, Moondestroyer se acerca y lo ve de fijamente –IMPRESIONANTE…la energía que este ser tiene, supera la de Sky Dragon…simplemente maravilloso, pero usarlo como marioneta no funciona, esa Harp Note tiene un gran poder dentro de ella, necesito, ser yo el que pelee con ella… je…jajajaja- entonces comienza a acercarse a Leo Kingdom, el cual abre sus ojos y lo observa –TU…TU AURA…ERES UN LACAYO DE SIRIUS- -YOH YOH…esa palabra es muy dura señor sabio de AM…más bien soy su humilde sirviente- al decir eso ultimo leo le lanza un poderoso disparo de fuego desde su boca, pero como siempre Moondestroyer extiende su mano y absorbe el ataque -¿Cómo es que tu puedes hacer eso?- -Sirius sama me dio esta habilidad, no necesita saber mas allá de eso- entonces Moondestroyer junta sus 2 manos y una poderosa energía se manifiesta en ella –y ahora…usemos esta variante señor Sabio… yoh yoh- y entonces las extiende y una poderosa energía oscura comienza a envolver a Leo -¿pero qué es esto?- -usted no tiene derecho a intervenir…pronto vendrá una invitada, y necesito que ESTE QUIETO- y dicho eso ultimo alrededor de leo se forma un enorme cubo de materia oscura y además toma la forma de unos barrotes eso no pasa desapercibido por Leo –maldito…atomic Blazer- y lanza el tiro pero el fuego no le hace nada de daño a la prisión -¿Qué?- -eso es "materia oscura" no se puede destruir a si nada mas yoh…yoh ahora esperemos a nuestra "invitada" Leo Kingdom-.

La joven Misora se sigue moviendo y entonces el collar comienza a apuntar en dirección al suelo –Lyra, creo que tendremos que bajar- -PERO ES PELIGROSO, si nos materializamos no seremos afectadas por los gases tóxicos del planeta, pero seremos susceptibles a daños físico, y no sabemos que puede haber abajo - -Lyra, entiendo tu preocupación pero no podemos detenernos por eso… así que vamos- la chica entonces baja del camino denpa y más abajo la espesa nube de dióxido de carbono comienza a disiparse y cae en una roca y lo que ve no es nada agradable –wow… así que esto es un mundo cercano al sol…- dice la joven Misora, la cual observa imponentes montañas elevadas y unos cuantos volcanes a su alrededor, además de que comienza a temblar producto del increíble movimiento de lava bajo ella –esto no será fácil…- dice Lyra y Misora le contesta –pero no tenemos opción…sigamos- y comienza a caminar a la vez que con el V-Hunter toma un par de fotos del área, para que Subaru las vea después –ojala esto le guste…- dice la joven y sigue caminando y collar comienza a brillar más intensamente –me pregunto…- dice Lyra y se detiene y Misora la insta a continuar -¿me pregunto qué Lyra?- entonces la FM prosigue -¿Qué quiere Solo? ¿Por qué esta aquí?- -no lo sé…pero parece que tiene problemas con Sirius…me preocupa que quiera hacerle daño a Subaru…- -tranquila el estará bien Solo jamás podrá vencerlo- -si…lo sé…pero…- entonces escuchan un potente rugido de algo que parece ser un León a lo lejos –eso…- -LEO KINGDOM- dice Misora la cual rápidamente toma camino rumbo a donde escucho el sonido y tras cruzar un par de zonas elevadas llega a lo que parece ser un gran espacio uniforme de rocas –esta zona es diferente de las demás- dice la joven la cual se acerca lentamente y vuelve a escuchar el rugido de Leo – está cerca- el collar comienza a dejar de parpadear y se queda estático, -¿Qué?- dice Lyra y ambas chicas comienzan a buscar por todos lados a Leo -¿Dónde está?- dice Misora y entonces de la nada ve que una enorme cuchilla se materializa- battle card mad vulcan- entonces la joven le da unos tiros hasta que se despedaza -¿Quién ERES?- grita Misora y entonces escucha una voz –yoh yoh… maravillosos reflejos Harp Note, ya veo por qué Sirius también te quiere a ti en su colección –esa voz…- dice Misora y Lyra añade –Moondestroyer- -yoh yoh…maravilloso me recuerdan- entonces se materializa frente a Misora la cual rápidamente saca su guitarra y se pone en posición defensiva –vaya…que hostil eres Misora- dice Moondestroyer con una gran sonrisa –¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- dice la chica y Moondestroyer le dice –Sirius sama me ordeno seguirte y ver que tramabas, y veo que estas buscando esto- entonces atrás de Moondestroyer se materializa el poderoso Leo Kingdom, el cual está encerrado en su prisión de materia oscura –LEO KINGDOM- grita Misora, el gran Leo la observa y le dice –HARP NOTE, ten cuidado, el es muy peligroso- -CALLATE LEON- entonces unas descargas comienzan a darle al poderoso Sabio de AM y un enorme rugido se escucha –DEJALO LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO- dice Misora –yoh yoh…creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte por el Harp Note, por que pronto tu serás la lastimada- -yo no lo creo- dice Misora y entonces Moondestroyer se coloca una mano en su cara y comienza a reírse –jajajajajajajaja… que buen sentido del Humor…no puedes ni tocarme Harp Note…ni tu ni todos tus amigos han logrado ponerme un dedo encima…- -pero siempre hay una primera vez- contesta la chica y añade –y te aseguro que será ahora mismo- -¿Qué?...JAJAJAJAJAJA no creo que puedas hacerlo, estas lastimada de tu combate con esa inútil de Queen Virgo R, por cierto… excelente trabajo al vencerla- -tu…- dice Misora y añade –tú LA UTILIZASTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO- el EM contesta –por supuesto… todos somos utilizados por alguien en este universo, yo soy un instrumento de Sirius, los FM siguen las ordenes de Cepheus y tu… de Rockman - -te equivocas…el jamás me a utilizado… el no es como ustedes… NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLAS ASI DE EL- la chica comienza a emitir esa Aura poderosa a su alrededor –(Sirius sama pronto los datos que pidió estarán listos)- piensa el EM a la vez que le dice a Misora –y bien…¿pelearas o solo te quedaras allí parada?- -no te perdonare…no te perdonare…NO TE PERDONARE EL QUE COMPERAS A SUBARU CON ESA BASURA DE SIRIUS- grita la joven entonces Moondestroyer extiende sus brazos y le dice –yoh yoh…entonces ven a mi…HARP NOTE- -ES HORA DEL ROCK- grita la joven a la vez que se lanza sobre el EM.

La chica la lanza un shock note el cual el EM absorbe por sus manos, luego el lanza un patada al aire y poderosas cuchillas se materializan, la chica las contra resta con un par de Shock Note, luego brinca y desde el aire lanza otra ráfaga de notas las cuales el EM detiene de nuevo con sus manos, luego cuando la chica cae, el poderoso EM lanza un esfera de energía de su mano, que parece una luna, la chica usa el pulse song y logra detener la bola en el aire –MARAVILLOSO- grita Moondestroyer la chica entonces lanza un shock Note y la pequeña luna vuela en pedazos, luego a una velocidad asombrosa se acerca al EM el cual al ver eso da 3 enormes brincos hacia atrás y desde allí lanza una gran ráfaga de cuchillas, la chica hace rifts con su guitarra y las notas se repelen con las cuchillas la chica esta tan concentrada en eso que baja su guardia – LENTA HARP NOTE- entonces la chica voltea y ve como desde el aire Moondestroyer cae a una velocidad asombrosa y le da una poderosa patada en el hombro –GAH…- -MISORA- grita la joven entonces el EM se coloca frente a ella y le da una poderosa patada en el estomago, la chica sale disparada y va y se estrella contra una durísima pared de rocas –JAJAJAJA…ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES ¿HARP NOTE?- dice el EM a la vez que Leo observa todo en silencio –(Harp Note…disculpa…si pudiera ayudarte…)-.

La chica se levanta y se toca el pecho con dolor –aaaa…duele…gah…- -MISORA… ¿Qué SUCEDE?- - no…lo…se…solo sé que me duele muchísimo- -o no…las peleas que has tenido… están empezando a afectarte…- -no tengo que rendirme… tengo que seguir…además, he descubierto algo…-Lyra se queda seria y le pregunta a Misora -¿a qué te refieres?- -ese tipo…usa sus manos para detener los ataques…y sus piernas para atacar… solo un ataque que es cuando hace la Luna lo hace con las manos…- -¿y eso que tiene que ver?- -creo…que el usa la energía que absorbe para crear esa cosa… ¿pero qué tal si usamos algo que no puede absorber?- Lyra comprende el punto de Misora y dice con una sonrisa –cada vez te pareces mas a Subaru…siempre analizando al oponente- -je…tomare eso como un cumplido…gah…- la chica escupe sangre –MISORA…- -tranquila…- la chica se limpia y dice –es hora de subir el nivel de Rock…- y se lanza de nuevo sobre Moondestroyer.

-jajaja vienes de nuevo PRONTO SERAS DE SIRIUS- pero la chica ni le contesta, rápidamente lanza un Shock a las piernas de Moondestroyer el cual al ver eso brinca y Misora dice –como lo pensé…- entonces la chica lanza otro shock Note a las piernas de Moondestroyer el cual se tiene agachar para usar sus manos y cubrirse- -LENTO- grita Misora la cual está sobre el EM en el aire –battle card Long Sword- la joven lanza el golpe y le da de lleno en la espalda –GAH…GAH…- es el único sonido que emite Moondestroyer antes de caer al suelo producto del impacto de Misora- MACHINE GUN STRING- grita la joven y lanza sus cuerdas atrapando la parte superior del cuerpo del EM –TU…¿Cómo ES QUE?- -YA SE TU PUNTO DEBIL MOONDESTROYER- la chica de inmediato activa la carta heavy cannon y le lanza un poderoso tiro a las piernas al em el cual recibe el tiro y sale disparado contra una pared y cae al suelo, la chica desactiva las cuerdas y lanza otro par de Shock Notes, el EM de inmediato se pone de pie y absorbe la técnica de Misora –JAJAJA…PUEDE QUE SEPAS MI PUNTO DEBIL PERO NO LO SABES APROVECHAR BIEN- la joven Misora solo se mantiene haciendo su intenso ataque sobre Moondestroyer el cual sigue absorbiendo energía, la chica mientras tanto observa a la derecha de Leo y ve un pequeño rio de lava que va por allí- eso debe funcionar- dice Misora, la cual de inmediato deja de atacar y comienza a moverse en dirección a esa zona que vio –jajaja…no podrás escapar dice Moondestroyer el cual comienza a perseguir a Misora mientras lanza unas poderosas cuchillas, las cuales la chica evita haciendo giros y brincos con mucha habilidad, luego se coloca a unos 20 metros del rio de lava y se detiene en seco –jajaja…eres mía- grita Moondestroyer el cual empieza a reunir energía en su mano derecha –MISORA…- -tranquila Lyra…confía en mí- la chica entonces comienza a emitir el aura Rosa de su cuerpo a la vez que activa una battle card –jo…ese poder de nuevo- dice Moondestroyer y piensa- (ya casi todos los datos han sido enviados…pronto…podremos usar eso encontrar de ella…)- Moondestroyer entonces lanza su poderosa Luna a Misora, la cual sonríe y dice –ESTE ES TU VERDADERO PUNTO DEBIL- la chica entonces desaparece cuando recibe el impacto de la Luna y ocurre una enorme explosión –jajaja…eres mi…- -MACHINE GUN STRING- entonces por la espalda del EM las cuerdas lo atrapan –TU…¿Cómo?- -PULSE SONG- grita la chica y el EM queda paralizado por completo con las manos bajas –ja..ha.(con respiración agitada) me di cuenta que para detener los ataques, tienes que poner las manos justo enfrente de ti, para poder detenerlos, y además de que solo atacas con las piernas la mayoría del tiempo, y que el único ataque que usas con tus manos es la Luna esa que creas…pero es limitado por que solo puedes hacerlo cuando reúnes tanta energía que ya no puedes absorber mas, y aunque (y la chica mira a donde la luna impacto y creó un enorme cráter) es poderosa es lenta… no eres tan poderoso como aparentas… MOONDESTROYER…- -je…JAJAJAJAJA MARAVILLOSO… MARAVILLOSO CON RAZON SIRIUS TE QUIERE JUNTO A EL…JAJAJA- -ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA PASARA…YO ESTARE JUNTO A SUBARU…y ni siquiera el fuego de esta planeta ni ustedes…NI NADIE…PODRA APAGAR ESTA ARDIENTE FE QUE TENGO EN EL…PREPARATE- entonces la chica comienza reunir la energía en su Guitarra la cual de nuevo brilla con ese intenso y hermoso color rosa a la vez que Moondestroyer piensa –(datos…completos…)- -GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- la chica rasguea la guitarra y la poderosa nota se dirige a Moondestroyer el cual es arrastrado por ella hasta la lava y justo cuando entra en el rio la nota explota causando que Moondestroyer sea absorbido por el rio y se pierda lentamente en el mismo –Eso…debió…acabar…con…el- y entonces la chica cae al suelo completamente rendida –MISORA…MISORA- entonces la barrera que detenía al León se deshace y entonces se acerca rápidamente a Misora – Lyra… déjame intento darle algo de mi fuerza su estado es grave…estoy asombrado de que se haya mantenido así- -¿Cómo es posible?- y leo le contesta -la chica estoy seguro a sufrido mucho…pero aun así ella a seguido…- -Misora…tu…estás haciendo esto por el…- entonces Leo usa su energía sobre la chica y comienza a sanar sus heridas (exactamente como Sky Dragon lo hizo) entonces la joven comienza a abrir los ojos,-Misora- dice Lyra la cual se materializa junto a ella –hey…- -NADA DE HEY…DEBISTE DECIRME QUE ESTABAS MUY MAL- -lo siento Lyra…pero es que…no podemos detenernos a descansar…Subaru el…está muriendo- -y dime algo Misora, ¿Cómo se sentiría el si TU mueres?- la chica se queda seria ante lo dicho por su amiga y contesta –lo siento…debí ser más cuidadosa- -ya no importa Misora…solo tenemos que descansar un rato en algún planeta que no sea este- -Hibiki Misora…- dice Leo Kingdom entonces ella se levanta y dice –Leo Kingdom… necesito su ayuda…- -lo sé…lo has dicho…Subaru está muriendo…nosotros podemos ayudarlo pero necesito que encuentres a los otros 2…- -ya hable con Sky Dragon…- -bien… en ese caso solo falta Pegasus Magic…ten esto- entonces el AM materializa una carta frente a Misora y luego entra en el v-hunter- -espero te sea útil- -Sky Dragon también me dio una de estas…- -¿Qué son?- el León le dice –lo sabrás en su momento…ahora cerca de aquí hay un planeta que tiene cierta similitud con la tierra…podrás ir allí y descansar… no puedes seguir en ese estado Misora, cure tus heridas pero tu cuerpo está llegando al límite…- -entiendo…- entonces la chica le dice a Lyra- vamos…- -encuentra a Pegasus Magic Misora…solo así podremos salvar a Subaru–gracias…Leo Kingdom- la chica entonces sale disparada al cielo y desaparece en un destello Rosa –suerte…Harp Note-.

Mientras tanto.

-YOH YOH…SIRIUS SAMA- dice el EM el cual se ve "intacto" tras su baño de lava - -dime Moondestroyer ¿conseguiste los datos?- -claro…ahora mismo se los envió- entonces el aparato emite la señal y toda la información que recolecto de Harp Note llega a Sirius-perfecto(sonrisa inocente) ahora solo síguela y cuando encuentre al último Sabio harás tu movimiento- -entendido…- entonces la señal se corta y Moondestroyer dice –Harp Note…lograste herirme…je…jajajaja- a la vez que un poco de sangre cae de su mejilla –pero por el poder de Apollo Salí vivo de allí…y pronto..Pronto…estarás en manos de Sirius… JAJAJAJA-.

¿Acaso Moondestroyer es indestructible? ¿Qué le espera a Misora en el planeta que Leo le dijo que visitara? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Listo el capítulo de hoy, espero lo disfrutaran.**_

_**Joel xD en este fic ya tengo todo definido, pero para los que planeo después, tomare en cuenta un par de ideas tuyas, gracias por los consejos y gracias por leer el fic**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios**_

_**Por ahora es todo, mañana otro capítulo y será más relajado que estos xD**_

_**Bueno nos vemos**_

_**p.d**_

_**o dios…estoy aburrido que puedo hacer (aparece Shadow night el gato…) "pues les recomiendo vean el fic de Lord Of Fantasy 27 megaman strikeforce pegasus leo y dragon seguro se van…" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN GATO HABLANDO AUXILIO"**_

_**Bueno ya xD léanlo enserio esta genial**_

_**bye! dattebayo**_


	33. Capitulo 32 Vision del Futuro

_**Visiones del futuro.**_

La chica comienza a moverse rápidamente por el camino de energía denpa y Lyra le dice a Misora –tenemos que ir al planeta, NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARTE MAS MISORA- la chica asiente con su cabeza y dice –si…lo se Lyra…- la alíen añade –bueno… te lo recuerdo, porque últimamente estas siendo demasiado temeraria – la chica sonríe y le dice –vamos…siempre he sido así Lyra, lo que pasa…es que como Subaru está en peligro…creo que no mido las consecuencias de mis acciones - -cierto…tienes razón…- entonces ambas miran a la distancia y ven que se están acercando a un planeta que tiene un cierto parecido con la tierra – wow…- dice la joven Misora la cual se asombra de cómo se ve el planeta y checa el V-Hunter el cual indica lo siguiente –"niveles de oxigeno normales, planeta habitable por un ser humano…- -perfecto…- dice Misora la cual acelera el ritmo y de inmediato toma camino al planeta y a una gran velocidad comienza su descenso al mencionado planeta, la joven termina aterriza en tierra firme y lo que la asombra.

El cielo prácticamente es igual como el de la tierra, azul y con un sol brillando a la distancia _**(notas de autor: separemos realidad de ficción xD… es muy difícil encontrar un planeta que tenga las mismas características de la tierra xD, pero bueno… en un fic se vale ¿Qué no?)**_ incluso cae cerca de lo que vendría a ser una costa, ya que una enorme cantidad de agua se extiende frente a sus ojos –wow…es increíble…- -nunca imagine que existiera un planeta tan parecido a la tierra- añade Lyra a lo dicho por Misora, la joven de inmediato activa su v-hunter y comienza a tomar fotos, por todos lados –estoy segura que a Subaru realmente le fascinara este lugar…- - ya imagino que si- dice la FM y luego le dice a Misora -¿Qué tal si quitamos la denpa henkan?- la chica sonríe y dice –si…hagámoslo- entonces tras un destello la chica suelta su transformación y añade –aaaa…me siento tan cansada- -obviamente Misora…llevas casi un día entero peleando y viajando en el espacio sin descanso… creo que deberías dormir un poco…- -si…lo sé…- entonces la chica con el v-hunter materializa una tienda de campaña (recordemos que el v-hunter es una mejora del star carrier del star force 2) y entra en ella y Lyra le dice –descansa Misora…duerme lo necesitaremos si queremos encontrar a pegasus Magic – si…Lyra…que descanses- dice la joven la cual entra en la tienda y se recuesta y se arropa con su saco de dormir mientras piensa –(Subaru… me pregunto cómo estas… no vayas a romper tu promesa…tienes que…espera…me…) y la chica cae rendida en menos de 5 minutos al sueño, la joven tiene una cara neutra, no está ni feliz ni triste, solo duerme, producto del enorme cansancio de tantas peleas y viajes largos.

Pasan aproximadamente 7 horas, la chica comienza a moverse en su cama y empieza a decir nombres –señora Akane…Luna…señor Daigo…no…Subaru…no…no- dice la joven en murmullos entonces, entramos en sus sueños y vemos lo que sigue.

Misora está parada frente a la Señora Akane y frente a el Señor Daigo y ellos están hablando con una visible tristeza en sus ojos –¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?- dice la señora Akane la cual se lanza sobre Daigo Hoshikawa el cual abraza a la mencionada mujer y dice –no lo se… nunca imagine que todo terminaría así…- la señora suelta mas lagrimas mientras que Misora intenta hablarles –señora…por favor dígame que sucede por favor…- pero aparentemente no la ven ni la escuchan la joven comienza a entrar en desesperación cuando entonces entran Gonta y Kizamaro también a la casa –señora Akane…- dicen ambos a la vez y también traen unas lagrimas en los ojos –muchachos… sé que esto es muy difícil para todos- dice el señor Hoshikawa y añade –pero tenemos que mantenernos fuertes…- -si señor…lo sabemos- dice Kizamaro y entonces la señora Akane la cual se limpia un poco las lagrimas dice –y ¿Dónde está Luna?- ambos chicos contestan –no lo sabemos… creo que aun está mirando donde esta- y Misora también intenta hablar con los muchachos –KIZAMARO, GONTA ¿Qué ESTA OCURRIENDO? DIGANME ALGO POR FAVOR- dice la joven la cual no entiende ni un ápice de lo que ocurre, entonces de la nada Luna entra en la casa de los Hoshikawa- no pude encontrarlo…- dice la Joven y entonces la señora Akane dice -¿Dónde estás hijo?...- -SUBARU…- grita Misora la cual voltea a todos lados y no lo ve –LUNA… ¿Qué LE PASO A SUBARU? Por favor dime…te lo pido CONTESTA- pero Luna tampoco escucha a Misora y entonces el señor Hoshikawa suspira un poco y dice –el… se que ira Akane…será mejor que nos vayamos- la señora asiente con la cabeza con algo de tristeza y los 3 jóvenes se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja de adultos, y ellos caminan en un silencio bastante incomodo tras de ellos, Misora la cual aun no comprende por qué no le contestan nada dice –tengo que saber que le paso a Subaru…tengo que ir con ellos- y comienza a caminar tras de las 5 personas también en silencio. Entonces ven que suben a un auto y toman camino, la joven Misora no pudo subirse y entonces dice –como hare…- y entonces un Hertz le habla –o…eres un ser de ondas denpa ¿Qué has aquí?- al escuchar eso Misora solo dice-¿Cómo?...- entonces la chica se observa con mas detalles y entiende el por qué no le contestan ninguna pregunta –soy un ser de ondas…entonces- y la chica rápidamente se sube a un camino de energía denpa y comienza a seguir el carro de los Hoshikawa.

Cuando por fin los alcanza ven que se detienen en los laboratorios de Amaken -¿Qué hacen aquí?- dice la joven y entonces ve como todos se bajan y la chica de inmediato también brinca a tierra firme y de inmediato comienza a seguir a los 5 y entonces terminan entrando en el lobby de los laboratorios y son recibidos por un Amachi no muy contento –Daigo…amigo… ¿Dónde está Subaru? - -no lo sabemos…- -crees que el…- -no…se que él se sobrepondrá de esto…- Amachi dice –eso espero…temo que recaiga en la soledad a raíz de todo esto…- la señora Akane al escuchar eso solo se queda en silencio y Luna dice –yo no dejare que el recaiga en la soledad de nuevo…- entonces Amachi le dice –Gracias Luna…pero no había visto a Subaru así en tanto tiempo…- al escuchar eso Misora solo piensa -¿Qué le está sucediendo a Subaru?...¿por qué todos están tristes? No entiendo que sucede aquí…- y entonces ve como Daigo añade –hijo…por favor tienes que venir…- y todos voltean a todas partes como si buscaran a Subaru y tras rendirse Amachi dice –los demás nos están esperando pasemos- y todos asiente y pasan a lo que vendría a ser la parte del museo del centro espacial Amaken, la chica de cabello Rosa camina en silencio mientras intenta descifrar que está ocurriendo.

Cuando entra a la habitación, ve que están reunidos, aparte de los Hoshikawa, Luna y sus 2 amigos y Amachi, Utagai, Juro, la doctora Goodall y muchas otras personas de la Waza las cuales solo mantienen la vista fija en un punto en especifico – hola Daigo…- dice la doctora Goodall al ver que el padre de Subaru se acerca junto con los demás y la misma añade –señora…yo lo siento tanto…- -no Doctora…no fue su culpa… nadie tuvo la culpa de esto- entonces Utagai se acerca a la señora Akane –si yo hubiese sido más responsable…- -no Utagai- dice Amachi y añade –no tienes la culpa…- Juro también se acerca –si… nadie la tiene… pero igual duele mucho…- dice el Jardinero el cual intenta reprimir un poco el sentimiento de dolor que tiene, al igual que los demás y entonces la Dra. pregunta -¿y Subaru?- -no lo encontramos por ningún lado Dra.- dice Luna con una gran tristeza la doctora suspira un poco y dice –esto ha de ser muy duro para el…- -lo sé…y por eso quisiera…- y justo cuando la señora Akane va a decir algo se escucha la voz de Daigo que dice –bien…tenemos que empezar, si él no está, entonces… yo lo hare - -querido…- dice la Señora Akane y Daigo le contesta –tenemos que decirle adiós de alguna manera querida…- dice el Señor el cual camina un poco y sube unos cuantos peldaños Misora observa a donde se dirige el señor Hoshikawa, y ve que esta un micrófono colocado encima de una mesa, el señor Daigo lo toma y la joven se sigue preguntando –¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos están tristes?- dice a la vez que se coloca a un lado de la señora Akane la cual se ve más devastada que los demás y trata de tomarle la mano, pero al ser una forma de energía denpa ni siquiera sienta nada y solo la atraviesa –diablos…- dice la joven y entonces el señor Daigo comienza a hablar.

-buenas tardes a todos… realmente no puedo decir más que eso, aunque para todos los aquí presentes es muy doloroso…- todos guardan silencio incluido el señor Daigo el cual tras la pausa comienza –realmente nunca esperamos que esto fuera a terminar así, con el sacrificio de una persona, por salvar a nuestros hermanos del planeta FM…- -¿UN SACRIFICIO?- dice Misora la cual comienza a observar por todos lados –SUBARU TU…- pero es interrumpida cuando el señor Daigo prosigue –realmente…quisiera que mi hijo estuviera aquí en estos momentos…pero de todas las personas él es el más adolorido de todos… realmente…no se qué decir…- -NO PAPA…yo seré el que diga lo demás- todos voltean a la puerta, incluida Misora la cual ve que Subaru está allí parado con una gran cara de tristeza, de solo verlo así a Misora se le parte el corazón en pedazos, -Subaru…SUBARU… - dice la joven la cual comienza a acercarse a el y se lanza a intentar abrazarlo, pero de nuevo no logra tocarlo como a la señora Akane –SUBARU ESTOY AQUÍ- grita la joven, pero Subaru sigue parado allí y añade –papa…discúlpame…- dice el joven el cual comienza a caminar mientras todos lo ven con mucho dolor, en sus ojos la señora Akane llora mas fuerte al verlo así, pero el chico voltea y le dice a su madre –mama…estoy bien tranquila- dice el joven obviamente la madre no le cree y es que los ojos de Subaru están llenos de un pesar enorme, el chico camina y sube los mismo peldaños que su padre el cual le dice a su hijo –Subaru…por favor…- -no papa…estoy bien, yo seré el que hable- -SUBARU… POR FAVOR MIRAME- dice Misora pero el chico solo toma el micrófono de su padre y comienza a hablar.

-hace 1 año ya que la conocí… realmente cuando la mire por primera vez…no la conocía, por que no veía mucha televisión en ese entonces, su canción…cuando estaba tocando me pareció hermosa… nunca imagine que yo me haría amigo de…Hibiki Misora…- en ese momento Subaru hace una pausa la chica se queda en shock -¿está hablando de mi?- dice la joven la cual comienza a atacar cabos –no será que…- pero entonces antes de decir lo que piensa Subaru sigue hablando –cuando me hice su hermano realmente fue cuando mi vida cambio, para bien… aun recuerdo su frase "espero que seas capaz de encontrar un nuevo tu Subaru…así como yo lo hice" y la vi irse, a partir de allí empecé a ser diferente… incluso me empecé a llevar mejor con mis amigos…Luna, Kizamaro, Gonta… empecé a conocer a más gente como a Juro-san a Utagai-san… a todos ellos…me empecé a llevar mejor con War-Rock (en ese momento el AM se materializa junto a Subaru y por increíble que parezca el también tiene una cara de tristeza enorme) ella…(y entonces empiezan a caer lagrimas) ella no tenia que Morir…realmente…es doloroso…muy doloroso- entonces el chico agacha la mirada y sigue –yo la amo…aun sigo amándola…quizás… aun sea un niño pero sé lo que es el amor…y ella me lo enseño…Misora…- entonces la chica mira con ojos llorosos a Subaru y voltea a ver a los demás, y ve que también están llorando –SUBARU NO LLORES AQUÍ ESTOY…POR FAVOR MIRAME…- dice la joven la cual se para frente a Subaru y trata de abrazarlo, el joven cae al piso y llorara de rodillas –MISORA…LO SIENTO…PERDONAME- grita Subaru a la vez que War-Rock solo cierra sus ojos y se mantiene en silencio –NO…POR FAVOR SUBARU AQUÍ ESTOY…(en entonces voltea a ver a War-Rock) WAR-ROCK DILE QUE AQUÍ ESTOY POR FAVOR- la chica se para frente a él y no logra hacer que la vea eso causa que Misora suelte unas lagrimas y también comience a llorar mientras dice -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué War-Rock no me ve…que esta sucediendo… SUBARUUUUU- grita Misora y entonces una voz le dice –estas muerta…es imposible que él te escuche- la chica voltea por que reconoce esa voz –TU…TUUUUUUUUUUU- dice la joven con gran odio en su voz, y entonces ve que quien está frente a ella es –YOH YOH…TU MORISTE POR MIS MANOS FRENTE A SUS OJOS…EL PUDO VENCER A SIRIUS Y A MI POR LA GRAN IRA TENIA, pero…jajajaja no pudo salvarte…es un inútil- -NO…NO ES CIERTO…- -CLARO QUE SI…MIRALO- le grita el EM y la chica ve que Subaru no deja de llorar, y decir el nombre de la mencionada chica, Misora siente mucho dolor y le dice a Moondestroyer –NO…MIENTES- -no miento, estas muerta…y el está sufriendo POR TU CULPA…QUE MEJOR CASTIGO QUE ESE…- -no…yo no…- entonces la chica grita –YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTO SUCEDA- entonces Moondestroyer se parte como un espejo y todo el mundo comienza a colapsar, la chica comienza a asustarse y solo grita –SUBARUUUU- cuando va a intentar tocarlo, también su imagen se parte en pedazos y solo queda un gran espacio negro.

-¿Qué ESTO?- dice la joven y entonces frente a ella se manifiesta Lyra –esto…es tu futuro Misora… - -no…no es cierto…ESTE NO SERA MI FUTURO- -de que hablas…no puedes cambiar este futuro, Subaru altero al universo mismo al rehusarse morir por manos de Apollo…pero no puedes alterar el balance del universo… si salvas a alguien, el mismo tiempo se encargara de corregir ese error sacrificando a alguien más… -ESO…NO PUEDE SER-grita la joven y entonces Lyra añade -Misora…esto es lo que te espera…- -NO…- la FM mira con consternación a Misora a la vez que pregunta -¿no?- dice Lyra entonces Misora añade –se que tú no eres la verdadera Lyra, solo eres una manifestación que explica lo que sucede…y te lo digo…yo no voy a morir…yo no voy a dejar que el Muera, el me necesita, igual que yo lo necesito a él…ni siquiera…ni siquiera el tiempo ni el universo, HARÁN QUE LO DEJE SOLO- al decir eso ultimo todo el espacio negro se empieza a poner blanco y le dice a Lyra –el me espera…- y comienza a caminar y se acerca a alguien que le extiende la mano y con una sonrisa le dice a Misora –bienvenida…Misora…- -claro Subaru…gracias…por esperarme…- y entonces cuando le toma la mano, la chica abre los ojos y de inmediato se pone de pie y se coloca una mano en la frente y con una respiración agitada dice –un…sueño más…del futuro…pero…¿Qué fue eso ultimo? Estoy segura que eso no era un sueño…- dice la joven la cual se levanta y sale de la tienda y Mira el océano azul que tiene frente a ella y a su amiga la cual también está mirando el hermoso mar azul –hola Misora- la FM y la chica verla le dice –Hola Lyra… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- la FM le dice -8 horas… ¿Cómo te sientes?- -bien Lyra…(no le diré nada de lo que soñé)- la chica entonces guarda la tienda de campaña y dice –¿nos ponemos en marcha?- Lyra asiente con la cabeza y le dice –bien…VAMOS POR PEGASUS MAGIC- - si…VAMOS…- grita la joven Misora a la vez que piensa –(por nada del mundo…hare que llores Subaru…es una promesa)- entonces la chica alza su brazo y grita –TRANSCODE 004 SHOOTING STAR…HARP NOTE- entonces tras el destello rosa la chica se transforma en Harp Note, de inmediato brinca a un camino de energía denpa y sale disparada al espacio exterior…en búsqueda del 3er sabio de AM

En algún lugar.

-así que la chica se rehúsa a que el "tiempo" siga su curso…interesante…-.

¿Quién es esa persona que habla del "tiempo"? ¿El sueño de Misora se cumplirá a o no? Bueno…eso depende ella misma… o tal vez depende de algo mas…

Esperen más en el siguiente capítulo.

_**El capitulo de hoy es "raro" xD ¿verdad? xD supongo no esperaban lo que mostre, y espero les hiciera sentir aunque sea un poco de escalofríos cuando Subaru comienza a llorar y Misora no puedo confortarlo.**_

_**Bueno ya me estoy acercando al final de esta parte del fic, y espero que el final de las aventuras de Misora les guste y asi poder enfocarme en la parte final del fic.**_

_**Bueno un saludo a todos y gracias por los comentarios y favoritos y lecturas al fic**_

_**p.d**_

_**-oye Subaru-kun ¿Qué estás leyendo? – el chico voltea y mira a Misora con un gran sonrojo –bueno…yo…esto…jejeje…- -anda dime…- la chica se acerca a Subaru y hace que se ponga más rojo –bueno…leo una historia… jeje…- la chica aparta a Subaru de la pc y dice "Parodia… Megaman StrikeForce Pegasus Leo y Dragon por Lord of fantasy 27…" ¿eh? ¿Qué dice abajo?- - no Misora-chan no veas eso…- la chica lee y dice "Oye Lord of Fantasy podrías hacer que Misora me bese…es que…es mi sueño… /" la chica voltea a ver a Subaru y le dice –así que quieres un beso eeeeeeeeeeeeeh- la chica mira a Subaru con una cara maliciosa y el chico dice –esto…yo…- -ven acá Subaru…- -Misora…que vas a…- y se lanza sobre él y bueno… allí se los dejo a su imaginación jajaja xD**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	34. Capitulo 33 El frio de una pelea cercana

_**El frio de una batalla inminente. **_

Una chica viaja por el espacio, tras su descanso y el extraño sueño que tuvo, la joven sigue moviéndose por el vasto espacio exterior cuando observa el collar de su novio y nota un leve destello –diablos… llevamos casi 4 horas moviéndonos y apenas está empezando a brillar- dice la joven con una evidente frustración en su voz y observa el v-hunter el cual indica que solo le quedan 24 horas para encontrar a Pegasus Magic y salvar a su novio – Misora debes calmarte no debemos precipitarnos…- -lo sé Lyra, pero…es que cada Hora que pasa Subaru está más cerca de…irse…- -no vas a dejar que él se vaya verdad- -no…- -entonces concéntrate y movamos nos mas rápido - -si Lyra…gracias por animarme- -de nada…además…también quiero salvar a ese idiota de War-Rock…me debe un par de explicaciones- entonces Misora se imagina la probable discusión entre War-Rock y Lyra y comienza a reírse –JAJAJAJAJAJA- Lyra solo mira a Misora con una cara de "¿y esta que tiene?" y le pregunta -¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso?- la chica para de reír y dice –no…nada…jajaja- -pues ese "nada"…no me es gracioso"- dice Lyra y la chica responde –no…perdón Lyra perdón… me imagine a ti y a War-Rock discutiendo…y obviamente tu ganabas la discusión… jajajaa - -"que graciosa" – dice Lyra con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz y añade – pues no creo que Subaru y tu vayan a estar todos los días sin discutir- la chica se queda seria y sonriendo dice –pero al menos…estará conmigo…todos esos días- Lyra sonríe y dice –entonces…VAMOS- y ambas chicas aceleran un poco su paso y un destello Rosa que se asemeja a una estrella fugaz sale disparado por el espacio.

-Moondestroyer…- dice Sirius y entonces el mencionado contesta –dígame Sirius…sama- -te voy a enviar este nuevo "juguete" estoy seguro que Harp Note no podrá con el- -YOH YOH… mándelo Sirius sama – entonces frente a Moondestroyer se materializa el nuevo rival de Harp Note y entonces al verlo Moondestroyer suelta otra carcajada –JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MARAVILLOSO…- -(sonriendo) me alegro que te guste Moondestroyer…úsalo…y tráeme a Harp Note…- -entendido Sirius sama…- luego Moondestroyer pregunta –disculpe… ¿Cómo va "eso"?- - el mencionado Sirius sonríe y dice – ya termine de recopilar los datos de Harp Note…solo falta aplicar "eso" para poder terminarlo- -entendido Sirius-sama…en cualquier caso me pongo en camino…- -recuerda tráela ante mi- entonces se corta la señal y Moondestroyer sonriendo dice –bien…veamos como sales de esta "Harp Note"-.

Ahora hagamos un leve regreso en el tiempo en otro parte del mismo sistema solar un chico de armadura negra está en una Luna mirando el vasto universo y solo menciona –si tan solo pudiera encontrar donde está el acceso al Black Hole Server podría ir por a acabar contigo Sirius…- -vaya que ambición mas alta…- dice una extraña Voz Burai de inmediato analiza la situación y dice –así que me han estado siguiendo… MUESTRATE- y frente a él se materializa el General Auriga –vaya vaya…el último superviviente de Mu…- Burai al ver a General Auriga solo dice –una basura mas en mi camino…- -vaya…es como dijo Sirius eres un irrespetuoso- al escuchar eso de General Auriga Burai solo se mantiene en silencio y Auriga agrega – te ves algo consternado…El ya sabe de tu presencia y piensa eliminarte antes de que seas una amenaza – al escuchar eso ultimo Burai simplemente se pone de frente a Auriga y dice -¿y lo harás tu?- -no…yo no mancho mis manos con personas como tu así que ,él lo hará- entonces frente a Auriga se empieza a materializar un ser bastante conocido por Burai –Tu… Phantom Black- -jajajaja por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño y destruirte – Burai de inmediato dice -¿así que reconstruyeron a este inútil de los datos de Rockman? – Auriga contesta –así es y digamos que es "más fuerte" que el anterior con el que pelearon tu y Rockman…- -basura seguirá siendo Basura- dice Burai el cual no pierde el tiempo y de inmediato se lanza al ataque sobre Phantom Black el cual dice –PAGARAS POR HABER ARRUINADO MI SCRIPT- y materializa su espada y también arremete contra Burai.

El combate inicia, Phantom intenta hacer una estocada sobre Burai, el cual se agacha y evita el ataque de la espada de Phantom, el chico de inmediato lanza una patada sobre Phantom logrando darle y hacerlo retroceder algunos metros, luego el mencionado EM lanza un ataque con su espada de nuevo y obliga a Burai a retroceder algunos metros y lanzar su Burai fist sobre El EM el cual ni se mueve y recibe el impacto de uno de los puños, pero entonces desaparece y de la nada reaparece frente a Burai y de su pecho saca un enorme brazo el cual Burai para detenerlo usa su barrera Mu la cual resulta algo dañada tras el impacto -¿Cómo es que…- -jajajaja Sirius sama me dio la habilidad de destruir tu barrera Mu…- -vaya…esto se pone interesante- dice Burai el cual brinca hacia atrás a la vez que dice –Laplace…- y entonces extiende su mano y frente a él se materializa la poderosa espada Laplace, Auriga el ver eso dice –excelente…a recabar datos…- y entonces Burai se lanza sobre Phantom Black, ambos chocan sus espadas y de inmediato la gran habilidad de Burai con su arma obliga a Phantom Black a desaparecer y reaparecer por detrás de él, Burai se gira rápidamente y lanza una patada, la cual atraviesa a Phantom- ¿Qué?- entonces de su izquierda se materializa una mano oscura la cual lo golpea y sale disparado varios metros y antes de caer al suelo Phantom se materializa sobre y lanza otro ataque –Phantom Slash- y girando sobre su propio eje lanza un poderoso sablazo a Burai el cual lo recibe de lleno en el pecho y cae al suelo causando una gran nube de polvo y rocas.

Mientras tanto con Harp Note, la chica comienza a notar que el brillo del collar comienza a intensificarse –Lyra… el collar esta brillando mas fuerte – la FM observa el pecho de Misora y dice – es cierto…porque está ocurriendo esto tan de repente…- -entonces ambas chicas voltean a ver a su izquierda y ven algo "extraño" –¿Qué es eso?- dice Misora la cual observa una especie de distorsión en el espacio y como una especie de agujero esta allí abierto. –No puede ser…- dice Lyra y entonces observa el collar de Misora el cual parpadea intensamente –eso es…un Agujero de Gusano…- -un Agujero de Gusano…- dice Misora secamente y otra vez viene a su mente un recuerdo más de Subaru.

-Subaru-kun… ¿Qué es un agujero de Gusano?- dice la chica con mucha inocencia mientras mira unos extraños y complejos números en una imagen que está pegada en la pared de los laboratorios Amaken, el chico sonríe y le dice –ooo…es algo muy increíble…- dice Subaru con su habitual emoción cuando habla del espacio -¿enserio?- dice Misora con emoción y el chico le empieza a explicar –es difícil de explicar, pero en resumen es así, "El término "agujero de gusano" de la siguiente analogía, usada para explicar el fenómeno: imagina Misora Chan que el universo es la cáscara de una manzana, y un gusano viaja sobre su superficie. La distancia desde un lado de la manzana hasta el otro es igual a la mitad de la circunferencia de la manzana si el gusano permanece sobre la superficie de ésta. Pero si en vez de esto, cavara un agujero directamente a través de la manzana la distancia que tendría que recorrer sería considerablemente menor, recordando la afirmación que dice "la distancia más cercana entre dos puntos es una línea recta que los une a ambos" lo que quiero decir…es que en el universo vendrían a ser atajos entre un punto y otro del universo…- la chica se queda seria el escuchar la explicación y dice –ósea…que si yo entro allí…terminare en otra parte del universo- el chico sonríe y dice –esa es la teoría…es algo que no se ha probado jamás…- -oo…gracias Subaru-kun…- -de nada Misora chan…- mientras le sonríe y la chica se sonroja.

La chica vuelve a la realidad y le dice a Lyra –entremos a esa cosa- -¿estás loca Misora? Ni nosotros los FM hemos entrado a allí…- -pero Lyra…mira el collar – el cual brilla intensamente muy fuerte –esa cosa nos va a dejar más cerca de Pegasus Magic…lo sé…- -pero Misora mejor deberíamos seguir por donde vamos…estoy segura que podremos llegar a tiempo con Pegasus…- -¿y si no podemos?- Lyra se queda seria y entonces Misora añade –además…YO QUIERO SER COMO SUBARU- - Lyra se queda seria y dice -¿Cómo Subaru?- la chica asiente y dice –"quiero ser capaz de hacer todo lo posible por el…incluso arriesgarme a cosas nuevas y a peligros que jamás he sentido…así que…por favor…entremos"- Lyra suspira desde su forma de guitarra y dice –bien…entremos…- -Gracias amiga- entonces ambas chicas se desvían y se dirigen al agujero de Gusano –wow…es increíble la cantidad de atracción que tiene es como…un agujero negro…- dice algo preocupada Lyra, pero Misora le contesta-si…pero a diferencia de los agujeros negros, al final de este túnel de Gusano debe haber una salida- dice Misora con decisión y entonces tomando un gran suspiro dice –Subaru…cuando te vea te maravillaras de todo lo que he visto- y entonces la chica moviéndose rápidamente brinca desde el camino denpa y entra en el Agujero de Gusano.

Regresamos al combate de Burai.

-jajajaja…eres patético Burai… ¿Cómo es que tú me venciste?- grita Phantom y entonces ve como Burai se levanta como si nada y dice -¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- al escuchar eso Phantom se empieza a molestare –como te atreves… ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI?- entonces de repente Burai aparece frente y le dice –porque tu eres "débil"- entonces le da un poderoso golpe con su puño libre haciendo que Phantom escupa sangre luego, Burai se gira y le da una patada haciendo que Phantom Black salga disparado y entonces se materializa sobre él y lanza un poderoso golpe con Laplace haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso con una gran fuerza a la vez que dice –patético…eres igual que ese idiota…eres un simple gusano…- -vaya…interesante- dice Auriga el cual sigue recopilando datos de Burai como si nada entonces ve como el EM Phantom se levanta y dice –MALDITO…TU COMO TE ATREVES- entonces miles de manos se materializan alrededor de Burai el cual simplemente lanza un golpe horizontal hacia el frente y la poderosa onda expansiva de su ataque deshace en miles de pedazos las manos de Phantom Black –tu…no es posible..- - ya te lo dije gusanos como tú no pueden vencerme- entonces se lanza sobre Phantom el cual grita –BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- y entonces un gran destello negro lo cubre y Burai al ver eso carga gran cantidad de energía en su espada y grita –BURAI BREAK- y lanza su poderoso ataque con toda la fuerza que puede causando una gran explosión al chocar contra la energía negra.

-Wow…es increíble- dice Misora la cual al estar pasando por el Agujero de Gusano observa como gran cantidad de planetas y estrellas se mueven velozmente por lo que vendría ser la parte de fuera del agujero Lyra también se fascina ante eso y solo dice –es…increíble…- ambas observan anonadadas, y Misora no puede si no pensar –ojala Subaru estuviera aquí... seguro es una de las cosas que él quisiera ver…- Lyra le pregunta a Misora –oye Misora… ¿Cuál es el sueño de Subaru?- entonces la chica le dice –ver el espacio... ese es su más grande sueño…- entonces Lyra le dice –¿y no temes que cuando el crezca decida irse al espacio por mucho tiempo?- Misora se queda seria y entonces le sonríe a Lyra y le contesta –es cierto…Subaru es como su papa, la señora Akane me lo dijo… pero si es como su papa "el cumplirá su promesa y volvería junto a mi sin falta…"- la chica al decir eso se sonroja un poco porque está viendo mas allá de lo que es el ahora, ella se visualiza de unos 17 o 18 años aun siendo novia de Subaru…- -ojala eso se te cumpla Misora- dice Lyra con una sonrisa y la chica la cual a su mente viene de nuevo el sueño que tuvo recientemente dice –yo también Lyra… yo también…- entonces se queda en silencio y toma más velocidad y las estrellas parecen que se borran de lo rápido que se mueven entonces Lyra le dice –ya casi llegamos al otro lado- y es que la Fm observa como frente a ella el universo deja de moverse a una enorme velocidad, y esta estático, la chica entonces dice –Pegasus Magic… lo necesitamos- y entonces se lanza a más velocidad y el gran destello rosa que emite atraviesa el agujero y…

Volvemos al combate de Burai, tras la enorme explosión que se genero, el joven guerrero de Mu cae al suelo de pie y entonces dice –diablos…- y un hilillo de sangre corre por su mejilla derecha y por su hombro izquierdo, entonces cual el destello negro termina Phantom Black aparece más musculoso y con la cara deforme y con algo de sangre, producto del poderoso Burai Break del joven guerrero –jajaja…este poder es increíble…es MARAVILLOSO…JAJAJAJA prepárate Burai…- entonces el chico pone su espada en un posición defensiva y espera la arremetida de Phantom, la cual no tarda en ocurrir lanzando un poderoso ataque frontal a Burai, el coloca su espada de manera horizontal y detiene la punta de la espada de Phantom a duras penas, es tan fuerte el impacto, que la onda de choque causa que algunas piedras detrás de Burai salgan disparadas con gran potencia, entonces el joven guerrero brinca hacia atrás y lanza unos golpes al aire causando que puños de energía se dirijan a Phantom el cual simplemente se desvanece y los puños golpean el suelo sin darle a su objetivo –tch…- es lo único que dice Burai el cual se gira 180 grados y detiene un poderoso golpe de Phantom, pero eso no es lo único que el EM hace, una poderosa mano negra sale de la tierra y a una velocidad asombrosa se eleva y le da un golpe en un costado a Burai, haciendo que baje la guardia y Phantom Black no desaprovecha la oportunidad y lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada y entonces Burai sale disparado al suelo y se estrella de lleno contra la superficie –ESO NO ES TODO- grita Phantom el cual entonces lanza una gran ráfaga de puños sobre Burai y todos dan de lleno en el guerrero de Mu causando una gran nube de humo –JAJAJA… ES TU FIN POR FIN PUDE MATARTE- grita el EM y Auriga dice –vaya…eso fue patético…- pero entonces nota algo –vaya vaya…es Burai esta lleno de sorpresa, será mejor que me retire ya conseguí lo que quería Sirius- entonces Auriga desaparece y Phantom Black el cual sigue con su risa maniática solo escucha una voz detrás de el que dice –¿a quién mataste?- entonces voltea y ve que Burai está como si nada tras de él y le dice –TU…COMO ES QUE…- -ya te dije…BASURA COMO TU NO PUEDE MATARME- entonces Burai lanza un golpe con Laplace causando una gran herida en el pecho Phantom –no…NO PUEDE SER- grita el EM el cual baja al suelo e intenta lanzar sus ataques desde allí pero Burai solo lanza su espada la cual comienza a girar y entonces a su paso genera una enorme onda de choque y destruye cada uno de los ataques de Phantom Black- no…no puede ser- dice el EM de nuevo y justo cuando la espada esta frente el Burai aparece a gran velocidad la toma por el mango y grita –BURAI…BREAK- y lanza su poderoso impacto causando una enorme explosión y tras la nube de polvo y rocas que cae al suelo termina, solo se ve a un Phantom el cual dice –misión…completa…pronto será tu fin…el de Rockman…y el de Harp Note… JAJAJAJA- entonces se termina de deshacer y Burai solo dice –basura…- entonces voltea a donde debería estar Auriga y no ve a nadie –tch…así que ya empezaron a moverse…será mejor que regrese a FM, estoy seguro que pronto aparecerán por allí- y dicho eso desaparece en una halo de luz morada.

Regresamos con Harp Note.

La chica cae en un camino denpa y mira tras de ella el enorme agujero de Gusano, la chica solo dice –wow…eso fue…- pero entonces ella misma se detiene cuando ve que el collar brilla intensamente –el está cerca- dice Lyra y entonces ven que un planeta de color azul cielo está allí frente a ellas –allí debe de estar…- dice Misora, entonces la joven no pierde tiempo y se lanza al planeta en cuestión.

En el mismo planeta.

-YOH YOH…asi que aquí se encuentra el ultimo AM que Misora esta buscando…será mejor que comience a moverme… y tu… espérame aquí –entendido- dice su acompañante y entonces Moondestroyer desaparece-.

-wow…increíble- dice Misora con gran impresión al ver que solo hay nieve por todos lados –es hermoso…- luego checa el v-hunter y observa la temperatura –273 grados centígrados… ABSOLUTE CERO…- dice el V-hunter, Misora recuerda de sus clases algo –el cero Absoluto…a esta temperatura todo se congela al instante…- dice la joven y entonces le dice a Lyra –busquemos a pegasus- la FM asiente y ambas observan el collar y entonces ven hacia donde les indica el preciado collar de Subaru y ambas dicen al mismo tiempo –VAMOS- y se empiezan a mover rápidamente.

En alguna parte del planeta Pegasus Magic siente la presencia de Harp Note y dice – así que…llego el momento… "de ver qué futuro le espera a esa joven…".

¿A qué se refiere pegasus Magic? Y ¿Quién es el acompañante de Moondestroyer? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber publicado nada ayer, pero es que estuve muy ocupado arreglando una computadora de un amigo, y la mía dándole un poco de mantenimiento y por eso no escribí nada, mis disculpas a todos.**_

_**Ahora si xD espero les gustara este capítulo, la pelea de Burai fue sencilla y rápida, porque bueno… ya verán luego porque xD.**_

_**Aplique una de las teorías del agujero de gusano, aunque hay varias, la que puse yo es la más aceptada, "un portal entre el universo" y bueno ¿coincidencia que Misora se topara con eso?...tal vez si…tal vez no…jajaja xD.**_

_**A todos muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y reviews.**_

_**A Joel**_

_**Hola xD sabes tras leer tu review realmente me queda así de o.O te quería preguntar un par de cosas xD.**_

_**¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tu hermana se traumara del capítulo 16? Se me hace curioso…jajaja xD**_

_**¿a tu hermana le gustan los personajes rudos como Luna? De ser así tenemos un problema similar porque a una amiga le fascina Luna D:**_

_**Y con respecto a tu petición de hacer un Geo x Luna o Subaru x Luna para tu hermana (guacala! No puedo creer que yo escribiera eso ultimo . D: ) pues creo que puedo hacer un fic de un solo capitulo de esa pareja, aunque eso sería traicionar mis principios D: xD y aclaro "YO SIEMPRE SERE FAN DE SUBARU X MISORA" pero bueno ya que me lo pediste y has leído mi historia y pues…considero todo un cumplido el que digas que escribo muy bien…entonces LO HARE pero quisiera que le preguntaras a tu hermana**_

_**Obviamente es un Geo x Luna… (O dios…como duele escribir eso…) pero necesito saber 2 cosas**_

_**¿Qué tipo de fic quiere? Me refiero a si quiere una cita o algo así… más bien qué clase de trama, "que se imagina ella" para tratar de hacer algo a su gusto**_

_**2do ¿quiere que ponga a más personajes? O solo quiere que me concentre en Geo y luna (de nuevo…que dolor escribir esos 2 nombres juntos…)**_

_**Eso sería… y lo escribiría paralelamente al de "operación Shooting star" el fic que sigue en mi lista.**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo Joel, pregúntale a tu hermana que es lo que se imagina ella y ponlo en un review, anotare los datos y veré que puedo hacer por ella xD**_

_**Y reitero "SUBARU X MISORA RULZ!" XD y si hago esto, es como un agradecimiento a Joel y su hermana por leer mi Fic.**_

_**Y si alguien más como Joel tiene alguna petición de un fic One Shot, pueden decírmelo con confianza y ya veré que hacer xD**_

_**Saludos a todos xD**_

_**p.d**_

_**-SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO- grita Luna, la cual entra y ve a él y Misora, están tirados en el suelo, la chica encima de él y lo está besando con mucha "pasión" el chico en cuanto ve a Luna, una enorme Gotita surge en su cabeza y entonces separa sus labios de Misora y dice –bueno…yo…- tartamudea Subaru y entonces Misora le dice a Luna –solo cumplo lo que él quiere- con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que señala la computadora de Subaru -¿Qué?- grita Luna y entonces se acerca a la PC y lee "megaman strike force pegasus leo y dragon, parodia por lord of fantasy 27" y entonces lee lo de abajo "podrías hacer que Misora me bese…es que es mi sueño" –SU…BA…RU…- dice Luna con un letal tono asesino el chico solo tiene más gotas en su cabeza a la vez que dice –Luna…espera…puedo- -SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- y la chica trata de golpear a Subaru cuando Misora le mete el pie y hace que la chica se tropiece y se caiga y quede "inconsciente" entonces Subaru dice –Gracias…Misora…- entonces la chica se acerca a el de nuevo con una cara maliciosa a la vez que dice –bueno…si quieres darme las gracias…VEN AQUÍ…- a la vez que con un dedo le dice que se acerca ella y el chico se pone más nervioso,-Misora…yo…- y la chica se vuelve a lanzar sobre él y bueno… ya imaginen el resto… otra vez…jajaja-.**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	35. Capitulo 34 Peligro, el objetivo cambia

_**Peligro, el objetivo cambia**_

La chica sigue moviéndose por el camino de energía Denpa y el collar brilla cada vez intensamente, las nubes que recubren el planeta son enormes y blancas, el suelo de ese inhabitable mundo es blanco, de un blanco puro como nunca había visto la joven Misora en su vida –es hermoso…- dice la joven y añade –es una lástima que en este planeta sea imposible habitar…- la FM le dice a Misora – es cierto…es una lástima- la chica aprovecha esos momentos de paz y toma un par de fotos para mostrárselas a Subaru, entonces cuando termina de hacer eso sigue moviéndose por el camino de energía denpa y el collar brilla cada vez más fuerte y entonces dice –debe estar cerca…- la chica trata de mirar a través de la increíble tormenta de nieve y no logra ver o distinguir nada –maldición…- dice secamente Misora y Lyra le dice –Misora…solo sigue el collar ve a donde brilla mas- -si…tienes razón…confiemos en esto- y entonces la chica comienza a caminar mientras dice –Subaru…ayúdame- y entonces se adentra más en la nieve y se pierde de vista.

-Sirius sama…ya encontré a Pegasus Magic- dice Moondestroyer por su comunicador a su jefe y entonces el poderoso EM le dice –Moondestroyer, deja ese lugar de inmediato, y deja que el Wizard R se encargue del asunto- el EM se impresiona ante la orden de Sirius y dice –¿pero por que?- entonces Sirius dice –es hora…de concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo principal…ACABAR CON FM- entonces el EM sonríe con su típica sonrisa diabólica y Moondestroyer también sonríe –así que ya termino con eso…- -si…es hora de acabar con ellos…ordénale al Wizard que en cuanto Misora contacte con el AM Pegasus y se aleje de el que ataque con TODO SU PODER- -entendido…- dice Moondestroyer con una sonrisa diabólica y la señal se corta y dice- es una lástima… no podre capturarte yo mismo…Harp Note…pero seguro mi pequeño lacayo…se hará cargo de ti…YOH YOH…jajajajaja- y entonces el EM desaparece y rápidamente reaparece junto a el misterioso "Wizard" y le dice –"tus ordenes son…vencer a Harp Note y llevarla de vuelta a FM…¿entendido? Espera a que se aleje de pegasus Magic y harás tu ataque…CON TODO TU PODER- entonces el Wizard dice secamente –entendido…- y Moondestroyer desaparece rápidamente y el Wizard dice –Harp…Note…TE HARE PEDAZOS…-.

Mientras tanto la mencionada Heroína entra a una enorme cueva y entonces.

-vaya aquí hace mas frio que afuera…- dice la joven y no es para menos, las paredes están recubiertas de Hielo solido y entonces se escucha una imponente voz –así que has venido…Harp Note…- la chica de inmediato reconoce la voz y dice –Pegasus Magic…- entonces frente a la chica el poderoso Pegaso se materializa y le habla con mucho respeto –bienvenida Harp Note…- la chica de inmediato se coloca frente al AM y le dice –necesito su ayuda…Subaru está muriendo y ya casi no queda tiempo…- el poderoso AM le dice – así que…Subaru logro cambiar su propio destino… realmente el es la esperanza de este universo- -¿a qué se refiere?- -bueno como te dije, Subaru al igual que su padre es importante a nivel intergaláctico ellos serán fundamentales para el futuro de este universo y te mencionamos en el nuestro sueño el salva el universo, pero tú no apareces por ninguna parte…- -si lo sé…y el prometió que evitaría que eso ocurriera y yo le ayudare a evitarlo- el AM mira los ojos de Misora y solo dice –entiendo…esa determinación tuya puede cambiar para mejor el universo y la vida de Subaru…- -¿la vida de Subaru? ¿a qué se refiere?- el AM solo dice –"saber demasiado del futuro no es bueno Hibiki Misora…"- -¿a qué viene eso?- dice Lyra y el AM solo dice –no puedo decir más…- la chica entonces va a replicar cuando el AM añade –además…tenemos que ayudar a Subaru y War-Rock- al escuchar eso la chica de inmediato olvida su pregunta y dice –si…por favor…lo necesitamos…- entonces el AM asiente con su enorme cabeza y dice –ten esto- luego relincha y lanza un golpe con unas de sus patas delanteras y frente a la chica se materializa una carta la cual entra en el V-Hunter de la joven – con estas…son 3…- -bueno te diré que eso Hibiki Misora- la chica escucha con atención las palabras de pegasus Magic.

-esas 3 cartas, son la manifestación de nuestra energía, necesitas llevar esas cartas a donde esta Subaru y entonces gritar nuestros nombres fuertemente entonces nosotros por la energía de esas cartas seremos enviados directamente al planeta FM y así podremos ayudar a Subaru…recuerda eso Hibiki Misora- la chica asiente con su cabeza y dice –entonces…¿tengo que regresar por mi misma a FM?- el AM le dice –no necesariamente… ¿llegaste aquí por el túnel de Gusano no es así?- la chica asiente y el AM le dice –ese mismo túnel esta interconectado a la parte donde el planeta FM se encuentra, así que…puedes tomar ese agujero y estoy seguro que te llevara a al planeta Rápidamente- la chica sonríe y dice -pensé que ese Agujero solo estaba conectado con el mismo punto que tome para llegar a aquí- el AM le explica –los Agujeros de Gusano, son una deformidad en el espacio tiempo de un universo, así que "todos están interconectados entre sí" tu usaste el collar para seguirme ¿no es así?- la chica asiente y entonces pegasus le dice –entonces usa el collar y en el túnel de Gusano sigue su brillo, y te llevara a donde su dueño se encuentra…- -Subaru…- dice la joven y entonces el AM le dice –rápido chica tienes que irte ya- entonces la joven asiente con su cabeza y le dice al AM –Gracias…por todo- -de nada…- dice Pegasus la chica entonces se da media vuelta y le dice a Lyra- es tiempo de irnos…Subaru, War-Rock y los demás no esperan- la FM dice –si…rápido…vámonos…tenemos 12 horas…- entonces la chica sale de la cueva, reúne una gran cantidad de energía y se lanza al espacio exterior a la vez que el poderoso AM Pegasus dice –Harp…Note… se acerca el momento de tu…no…creeré en ella tanto como ella cree en Subaru…- entonces el AM entra en su cueva y decide esperar pacientemente la señal.

La joven se mueve rápidamente por camino de energía Denpa –rápido…tenemos que llegar al agujero- dice la joven y entonces va tan deprisa que no se mantiene en guardia y de la nada, algo se acerca a ella –CUIDADO MISORA- dice la FM y la chica brinca de inmediato evadiendo el objeto, el cual hace un giro en U y a una velocidad Asombrosa regresa a las manos de su dueño entonces la chica se para en seco y frente a ella termina de materializarse el ser que la ataco-Bu…rai…- dice la joven lentamente a la vez que el mencionado guerrero dice –mis órdenes…son derrotarte…y llevarte a FM… y de allí…CON SIRIUS- la chica se queda muda ante eso –Sirius…TU ERES UN R- el mencionado dice –así es…fui creado a partir de los datos que Rockman tenía dentro de el, pero además de eso "fui mejorado"- la FM dice mecánicamente –"mejorado"…MISORA TEN CUIDADO…- la chica toma su guitarra entre sus manos y dice –NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE METAS EN MI CAMINO…- el Wizard R solo dice –tonterías…además ¿Qué más da si llegas a tiempo? en estos momentos Sirius está usando otro par de juguetes como yo, y además Moondestroyer y Auriga están con ellos y dirigen un ataque con todas las fuerzas de Sirius para destruir el planeta FM- -no…puede ser…SUBARU- grita la chica y entonces lanza un poderoso Shock Note, pero la barrera Mu detiene el ataque -¿también tiene la barrera Mu?- dice la joven entonces observa como los ataques que lanzo sobre Burai R son revertidos y lanzados a ella rápidamente –la Barrera Mu del Burai original, no puede hacer esto…JAJAJA…PREPARATE HARP NOTE…- entonces la espada Laplace se materializa en manos del R y la chica dice –esto…no será sencillo- y cuando termina de decir eso el R se lanza sobre ella.

La chica esquiva la estocada horizontal moviéndose a su izquierda, luego activa la battle card Sword, y comienza a atacar a Burai, ambos chocan sus espadas y la chica de inmediato trata con un rápido movimiento colocarse detrás de Burai, pero el R brinca hacia su espalda- ROGUE FIST- y a una velocidad asombrosa todos los puños le dan a Harp Note la cual sale disparada y cae al camino onda de mala manera- gah…es rápido…es más rápido que yo…- -MISORA MUEVETE- dice la FM la chica entonces de inmediato se gira y evita el poderoso impacto de la espada de Burai, el cual es tan fuerte que despedaza parte del camino de energía denpa –es…increíble…- dice la joven a la vez que grita –MACHINE GUN STRING- y trata de atrapar con las cuerdas a Burai, pero la barrera del R repele el ataque y lo envía de vuelta a la chica la cual tiene que brincar para evadirlo, y cuando esta a media altura, Burai se coloca sobre ella y de inmediato lanza una patada a la chica, la cual hace que salga disparada al camino denpa pero antes de golpearlo Burai baja rápidamente y le da 3 puñetazos a Misora, la cual sale disparada de nuevo y cae al camino onda, golpeándose la cabeza, y luego se arrastra unos cuantos metros y cuando termina de moverse comienza a salir sangre de su boca, producto de los golpes que recibió en el estomago –MISORA…- dice la FM con mucha preocupación y la joven cantante contesta –est…oy…bien- entonces se comienza a levantar y mira tras de ella, se encuentra el agujero de Gusano –si pudiera…entrar…- -NI LO PIENSES- grita Burai el cual de inmediato lanza su espada de nuevo, la chica al ver eso activa la carta Barrier pero al recibir el impacto de la espada de Burai, esa se deshace al instante entonces la chica se agacha y muy apenas logra evitar el impacto de la espada entonces ve como la espada hace su característica vuelta en U y en el aire esta Burai, el cual lanza un poderoso impacto Sobre Misora, la chica se hace hacia atrás y logra evadir el ataque a duras penas, pero un leve corte surge en su mano izquierda y parte de su mismo brazo –MISORA- la chica comienza a respirar agitadamente, no ha logrado hacerle ni un solo rasguño a Burai R –tengo…que vencerlo…- dice la joven con una respiración agitada- TENGO QUE LLEGAR CON SUBARU- entonces la energía Rosa comienza a mostrase alrededor de la joven y Lyra dice –Misora…no te sobre esfuerces…- -LYRA…si no peleamos con todo lo que tenemos no podremos ganarle a este R…recuerda es tan fuerte como el Burai original…- la FM solo dice –lo entiendo…en ese caso… ES HORA DEL ROCK- dice la FM y la chica sonríe al escuchar la frase que siempre dice antes de pelear de labios de Lyra –bien…al ataque- Burai R el cual nota el aura de Misora solo dice –basura…que poder mas…patético- entonces la Chica se lanza sobre Burai.

-BATTLE CARD…BREAK SABER- grita la chica y entonces el poderoso sable se materializa y de nuevo choca su espada con la del R la chica lanza un golpe horizontal como segundo impacto, Burai brinca, entonces la chica con una velocidad increíble también lo hace y en el aire lanza una patada sobre Burai, el cual detiene el ataque con su escudo Mu, la chica se gira 360 grados y lanza un segundo impacto el cual logra darle a Burai y sale disparado al suelo, la chica entonces grita –BATTLE CARD MAD VULCAN- la espada es reemplazada por la poderosa ametralladora y enormes disparos de energía se dirigen a Burai R, el cual activa de nuevo el escudo Mu y detiene todos los tiros, -maldición- dice Misora y Lyra le dice –el escudo Mu se regenera más rápido que el de el Burai Original- entonces cuando caen al suelo de inmediato reciben un ataque de Burai, la chica por fortuna activo la battle card "aura" y logro resistir el impacto, la chica entonces activa la carta Blazing edge, y con la espada de fuego intenta golpear a Burai, el cual brinca hacia atrás y lanza otra vez su Burai Fist, la chica evita el ataque contrarrestando los puños con su Shock Note a la vez que la chica dice –TENEMOS QUE USAR EL GIGANT SHOCK NOTE LYRA…- la FM asiente y dice –pero tenemos que evitar que lo esquive - -déjame eso a mi…- dice la joven entonces de inmediato grita –DOBLE BATTE CARD LONG SWORD Y PARALIZE PLUS- entonces la chica se lanza sobre Burai a una velocidad increíble –es rápida…- dice Burai el cual activa su barrera Mu y recibe el impacto de la carta de Misora, -AUN NO TERMINO- grita la joven y lanza otros 3 impactos desde la espalda de Burai, entonces la barrera se rompe momentáneamente y grita –AHORA BATTLE CARD… PLASMA GUN X- entonces se materializa la mencionada arma y lanza el poderoso disparo eléctrico sobre Burai, el cual lo recibe de lleno –GAH…DIABLOS- grita Burai, entonces la chica, la cual tiene a su espalda el poderoso Agujero de Gusano grita –ES TU FIN- entonces comienza a tocar en su guitarra y toda la energía que la cubría se reúne en dicho instrumento y entonces la guitarra brilla con ese intenso color Rosa – GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza la técnica sobre Burai R la cual se dirige a gran velocidad sobre el mismo y el R solo dice –tch…- y una gran explosión ocurre.

La chica cae de rodillas al camino onda y entonces dice –gah…gah… estoy muy cansada- entonces la FM le dice a Misora –pero al menos lo lograste Misora…- la chica contesta –no…LO LOGRAMOS JUNTAS- dice enfatizando las ultimas 3 palabras la FM sonríe y dice –tienes razón…- entonces cuando Misora se logra poner de pie dice –el me espera…tenemos que…- -¿lograron qué?- dice una voz tras las chicas, ambas voltean y ven que parado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba se encuentra –BURAI…R- dicen ambas chicas y el cual solo tiene unos cuantos raspones en la cara y algo de sangre, pero no se ve gravemente herido -¿Cómo es que tu lograste…?- dice la chica cuando Burai R dice –jajaja…un ataque así de patético…¿creíste que me derrotaría? BASURA- entonces el R comienza a reunir energía en su espada y dice…- ASI FUE COMO LO EVITE…- y entonces cuando termina de reunir la energía en su espada el mencionado R se mueve velozmente sobre Harp Note, la cual solo dice –no…puedo…moverme…- -MISORA…- grita la FM a la vez que Burai R lanza su ataque – BURAI BREAK- y desde el aire lanza el poderoso golpe a Misora, y ocurre una enorme explosión –KYAAAAA- grita la joven a la vez que su casco se quiebra un poco y sale disparada por la onda de choque hacia el agujero de Gusano –MISORA…MISORA…DESPIERTA- grita con desesperación Lyra pero la joven a perdido el conocimiento y es tragada por el agujero de Gusano, Burai R solo desactiva su espada y no dice nada entonces llama a Moondestroyer –SEÑOR…la chica cayó en el agujero de Gusano mientras sosteníamos nuestro combate- Moondestroyer pregunta -¿Cómo es su estado?- el R dice –critico…esta mas muerta que viva…- entonces Moondestroyer le dice al R –olvídala…los agujeros de gusanos están interconectados en diferentes partes del universo, la chica puede haber terminado en otra galaxia…o incluso caer en un sol…JAJAJAJA…pero es una lástima…Sirius realmente la quería viva… Burai R…por ahora regresa a FM estamos por iniciar nuestro ataque y necesitamos tu fuerza- ENTENDIDO- dice secamente a la vez que desperece y lo único que queda como testigo de la batalla que se llevo a cabo allí, es un pedazo del casco de Harp Note.

Mientras tanto en FM.

-Mi…so…ra- dice Subaru en sueño entonces comienza gritar –gaaaa…aaaaaaaaaaa- dice el joven Utagai entonces se acerca a sus aparatos y dice con frustración –maldicion…está empezando a Morir…Misora…apresúrate- dice Utagai mientras activa un par de funciones y hace que el dolor de Subaru desaparezca y dice –es lo único que puedo hacer…perdóname Subaru…- el chico vuelve a decir –Mi…so…ra- y entonces la puerta se abre y Juro entra –TENEMOS PROBLEMAS…NOS ATACAN- -¿ahora?- entonces Utagai sale de la habitación y deja solo a Subaru, en la sala del trono Cepheus, Gonta, Utagai y Juro están reunidos y el rey les informa de la situación –Auriga y Moondestroyer, están al frente del batallón de Sirius…ya hice que mis hombres se preparan…pero nos superan en número…quizás ustedes deberían- -ni lo piense Cepheus- dice Utagai y Gonta añade –yo le prometí a Misora-chan que cuidaría a Subaru en lo que ella regresaba…así que voy a pelear- -yo igual…- dice Juro y Utagai dice –así es Rey…le ayudaremos- Cepheus dice –Gracias…en ese caso…vamos- entonces todos se transforman y salen por las ventanas del castillo y se dirigen al campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto entramos en la mente de Subaru, y vemos que se encuentran en un lugar completamente blanco ambos, Subaru y War-Rock, están parados frente a frente el joven Subaru le dice a su amigo –War-Rock…tengo un mal presentimiento- el AM el cual como ya sabemos esta unido a Subaru le pregunta a su amigo -¿Qué mal presentimiento?- el chico dice –temo que Misora… este…- entonces el AM le dice –ni lo menciones, ella es como tu…ella volverá con los Sabios…estoy Seguro de ello- entonces el chico se coloca la mano en su pecho y dice –pero este mal presentimiento…- dice y se queda serio unos instantes y dice –Misora…por favor regresa…te necesito…-.

Mientras una chica abre los ojos y entonces dice –me duele…todo- -MISORA…- dice la FM la cual tiene unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y entonces dice la chica –Lyra… ¿Dónde estamos?- la FM contesta –no lo sé… cuando Burai R nos derroto caímos en el agujero de Gusano- entonces observan a su alrededor y todo está de color Blanco luego observa su armadura y ve que está completamente destruida, pero la chica deja eso de lado y entonces dice –¿estamos en mi mente?- entonces una voz dice –no…esto no es tu mente Misora-chan…- entonces la joven abre sus ojos como platos al oír la voz y solo dice –no…puede…ser…- -¿Quién eres tú?- dice Lyra y entonces frente a la chica se materializa una mujer de unos 28 o 29 años… de cabello café claro y dice –hola…Misora-chan…- entonces Misora solo balbucea –Ma..Ma…MAMA-.

¿Misora está frente a su madre o solo es una ilusión? ¿Qué es ese espacio blanco donde la chica se encuentra? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Subaru y War-Rock? Todo eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo… y que el final los deje con ansias de leer el siguiente, para el Lunes lo tendré sin falta.**_

_**Se acerca el final de la saga 2 del fic y se viene el final del Fic. Espero les guste como estoy llevando las cosas xD.**_

_**O Joel, no te preocupes, el fic de "Luna" y…ya sabes quién (así evito el dolor xD) NO TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON EL DE OPERACIÓN SHOOTING STAR (en el Operación Shooting star Misora es secuestrada por el malo y Subaru va a salvarla xD)serán fics completamente independientes…jajaja xD y ya anote los datos, ya tengo pensada la historia del fic, serán como 3 o 4 capítulos, y no pondré a Misora, en el fic xD se me hace muy duro ponerla en un fic de "luna" y ya sabes quién xD.**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y reviews les mando un fuerte abrazo desde México.**_

_**Omake parte 03 xD**_

_**War-Rock se materializa a lado de los chicos, los cuales tienen un apasionado (o más bien la chica tiene xD) beso en la boca, además de una Rubia inconsciente –oye Subaru…deberías dejar de hacer eso si tu mama viene y los ve tirados en el piso besándose quien sabe que podría suceder- el chico separa con mucha dificultad sus labios de los de Misora(es que la chica no quiere dejar de besarlo xDDD) y dice –Tienes razón…- -alto allí- dice Lyra la cual se materializa a lado de War-Rock –no mientas…su mama no llegara en más de 4 horas… NO INTENTES AYUDARLO- Misora mira a War-rock con algo de recelo y dice –además…solo cumplo que quería que sucediera en el fic de **__**"lord of fantasy 27 megaman strike force pegasus,leo dragon"**__** ¿eso no es malo verdad?- entonces Subaru solo dice –Pero Misora…el…- -no hables…además…no estamos haciendo nada malo…- y Subaru solo queda en silencio cuando los enormes y lindos ojos de Misora lo miran fijamente-así es- dice Lyra y añade- y tu y yo…tenemos algo que hacer…- dice Lyra a War-rock la cual se comienza a acercar al AM con una mirada similar a la que Misora le lanzo a Subaru y entonces el Am reconoce eso y dice –o…no…- y la FM dice –VEN ACA- y se lanza sobre él y comienza a besarlo y entonces War-Rock balbucea- por eso odio a las…bueno…olvídenlo- y se deja llevar, entonces Subaru y Misora tienen unas enormes Gotas en la cabeza y dicen a la vez -¿así nos veíamos nosotros 2 hace unos minutos?- y la chica voltea a ver a Subaru y le dice –tengo 4 horas…contigo… su…ba…ru-kun- lo dice con una voz tan dulce que hace que Subaru tartamudee -mi…so…ra- entonces la chica se vuelve a lanzar sobre Subaru y…bueno…imagínenlo ustedes xD(esto parece un dejavu).**_

_**Bye battebayo!**_


	36. Capitulo 35 Madre, Hija y un llamado

_**Madre e Hija se encuentran.**_

_**Notas de Autor: ya han pasado 3 años desde que una amiga mía murió en un accidente…este capítulo se lo dedico a ella con todo mi corazón y espero donde quiera que este, que sea feliz… VA POR TI IVONNE CHAN**_

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita la joven Misora al ver a la viva imagen de su madre frente a ella, de inmediato se lanza sobre la mencionada mujer y le abraza –mama…- dice otra vez Misora con unas enormes lagrimas en los ojos, Lyra mira incrédula a la mujer y trata de detectar alguna anomalía, si es una ilusión o algo y solo dice –tiene…la misma frecuencia…que Misora…- entonces la señora le dice a su hija –Misora-chan… es bueno volver a verte…- -mama…te he extrañado tanto…- dice la joven que suelta mas lagrimas y habla de manera entrecortada por la emoción que siente de verla, la mujer sonríe y añade – lo sé hija, te he visto todo el tiempo…- la chica se separa de su madre un poco y la mira a los ojos, ve la enorme sonrisa de la mujer y Misora dice – me has visto…- la señora dice –por supuesto, todo lo que has hecho…las amistades que has conseguido, la gente que has hecho feliz… y como te han hecho feliz a ti- la chica se queda serie y entonces le dice su mama –ven hija…y tu también Lyra…les quiero mostrar algo- la mujer toma de la mano a su hija y comienzan a caminar, la joven siente la mano de su mama y piensa- (realmente, se siente cálido, es la misma sensación que sentía…mama…eres tu realmente…)- y siguen caminando hasta que llegan a un punto en especifico y se detiene –ven hija…- entonces la mujer extiende su mano y se abre una especie de portal, la mujer entra primero y tras de ella una sonriente Misora y Lyra piensa al ver eso -¿Qué lugar es este?- y también entra y tras de ella se cierra el portal.

Mientras tanto en FM.

-oye Subaru deberías dejar de decir esas cosas… me estas poniendo nervioso- el chico suelta su pecho y le dice al AM – es que…no sé porque pero lo siento, estoy siento que se está yendo lejos de mi…- el AM contesta –yo no siento nada…solo…GAH- grita el AM el cual cae al suelo –WAR-ROCK- grita Subaru el cual se acerca a su amigo -¿Qué paso?- -GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- grita de nuevo War-Rock –WAR-ROCK ¿Qué TE PASA?- grita Subaru de nuevo en desesperación y entonces siente algo –GAH…MI…CORA…ZON- dice Subaru y de repente cae también al suelo frente a su amigo –su…ba…ru… se…nos…ter…mi…na…el…tiempo…- -War-Rock…debes salir de mi cuerpo…yo no puedo soportar el que mueras por mi culpa…- dice el joven con una mirada llena de culpa y de tristeza al ver a su amigo gravemente lastimado por su culpa –no…Subaru…yo no me voy de aquí…- -pero war-Rock…- -CREE EN ELLA SUBARU…- grita de repente el AM y el chico se queda serio y a la vez sorprendido y luego el AM añade –cree…en…Misora…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- grita el AM al final de su frase lleno de un dolor incontrolable, Subaru sigue en shock ante las palabras de su amigo y entonces, saliendo de su mente en el mundo real el chico dice –"Watashi wa shinjite iru baai Misora-chan" (_**notas de traduccion: "yo creo en ti…Misora-chan…").**_

Mientras tanto.

-bienvenida Misora… hija mía…- dice la mujer con mucha calma a la vez que se adentran en un lugar muy raro…- -¿Qué es este lugar tan…hermoso?- dice Misora incrédula, ve el cielo es azul de un hermoso azul, las nubes se mueven en el cielo de manera apacible, además el aire que surca hace que el pelo de Misora se mueva de manera hermosa, luego la chica mira delante hacia donde su madre se dirige y ve que hay muchísimas personas todas por diferentes partes, logra ver a una mujer jugando una niña y sonriendo apaciblemente, también ve a un anciano con lo que la joven supone es su esposa sonriendo también, y varios niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando tranquilamente- -¿Qué es este lugar mama?- dice la joven y entonces Lyra antes de que a señora le conteste le dice a Misora –oye Misora…este lugar…las vibraciones, la energía, todo es tan "puro" ni siquiera el planeta FM tiene la energía tan limpia…- entonces la señora añade –así es Lyra…este lugar es puro en toda las formas…porque esto es "el paraíso" – al escuchar eso ultimo Misora y Lyra se quedan serias y de inmediato la niña dice –el…para…iso…- -así es hija…(dice la mujer con una sonrisa que recuerda mucho a las que la joven Misora hace todo el tiempo) pero…más bien…- en ese momento se materializa un extraño ser blanco sin forma aparente y entonces dice –o disculpe "guardián" no era mi intención…- dice la mama de Misora y entonces el Guardián dice –nos volvemos a ver…Hibiki Misora…- la chica al ver esa cosa (_**notas de autor: el guardián al que Misora está viendo está basado en "truth" del anime y manga "fullmetal alchemist").**_ Dice -¿nos volvemos a ver?- entonces Lyra dice - ¿de qué habla Misora?- la chica dice –no lo sé…nunca había visto algo así…- -en realidad muchacha- interrumpe el guardián y entonces brilla levemente y se transforma en Lyra –yo te visite en sueños…lo he estado haciendo frecuentemente…- -¿tu?...tu eres el que me advirtió del futuro…TU ME HICISTE VER SUFRIR A SUBARU- grita la joven y entonces Lyra pregunta contestar nada -¿de qué hablas Misora?¿te hizo ver sufrir a Subaru?- -entonces le dice el guardián a Misora –lo siento muchacha…pero…solo te mostré el futuro que sucederá…- -¿de qué…?- el extraño ser la interrumpe y le dice –será mas fácil si te lo explico desde el principio…- entonces adopta una forma más apropiada para la explicación, se transforma en Amachi san –ahora usare esta forma…- dice el Guardián y entonces la mama de Misora le dice a la joven –escucha con atención hija, lo que el te dirá, es lo que yo pensaba explicarte…- -mama…- dice la joven y entonces el guardián dice –mira esto…- entonces frente a Misora aparecen lo que vendrían a ser unos monitores - -wow…- dice la joven y Lyra añade –eso esta hecho de energía denpa…- el guardián dice –así es…es energía denpa… déjenme explicar que es "el paraíso".-.

El ser suspira un poco y dice –este Lugar…en realidad es "todo un universo"… no es el mismo en el que tu, Lyra y tu madre vivieron, es uno completamente diferente- entonces la chica dice –es lo que Subaru me explico…- -así es muchacha estas en otro universo, ahora déjame explicar algo mas…- entonces la chica se queda seria y dice –este universo esta hecho de energía denpa…es "toda una realidad hecha de esa poderosa energía" pero ocurre que en tu universo, todos los seres están hechos de "energía" –¿energía?- dice la joven y entonces la mama dice –si…todos somos energía, manifestada de diferente manera…tenemos una vibración y ondas únicas…- entonces el ser prosigue –cuando alguien de tu universo "muere" es que su energía a terminado de "cambiar de forma" ¿conoces la ley de la conservación de la energía? – la chica asiente y dice –claro…Subaru me explico eso "La _energía_ no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma"- entonces la mama de Misora prosigue –así es…entonces si somos energía "¿qué pasa cuando alguien muere?" simplemente "cambia su vibración y entonces…- -es cuando llegan a este universo- dice el guardián finalmente, entonces la chica se queda seria y dice –entonces…Lyra y yo estamos…- -no…no lo están Misora Hibiki…aun no… ustedes llegaron aquí "por el agujero de Gusano" esas cosas no solo están interconectadas entre un mismo universo, también entre otros universos…- la chica entonces recuerda como fue derrotada por Burai R y lanzada al Agujero –ya veo…- -bien Misora…ahora quiero explicarte otra cosa…- -¿Qué cosa?- -"tus visiones del futuro"- dice el ser entonces Lyra le dice al guardián –eso no es necesario, cuando nosotros los FM nos fusionamos con otros seres, estos adquieren habilidades como la de Misora- pero el guardián añade –eso es en parte cierto y en parte no- -¿de qué habla?- dice Lyra y entonces la mama de Misora añade –al fusionarte con mi hija, la hiciste más susceptible a comunicarse con un ser de este universo, en este caso…el guardián que esta junto a mi –entonces la chica dice con gran asombro –el y yo…estamos…¿ligados?- entonces el guardián dice –así es…y como guardián que soy, o mejor dicho, como habitante que soy de este mundo, yo puedo ver el cambio de energía de los seres de tu universo, yo vigilo la galaxia donde está la tierra…y es por eso que tu y yo quedamos comunicados…- -ya veo… entonces lo que yo he visto…¿es lo que usted a mirado?- el ser asiente con la cabeza –así es…yo vi morir a Subaru…o mejor dicho "cambiar su forma de energía a la nuestra" pero eso no ocurrió…y es algo que aun no me explico bien…- la chica se queda seria y Mira a su mama con algo de consternación… -entonces los sabios AM tienen un vinculo con este universo…- -así es hija…es por eso que ellos también ven el futuro- -ya veo…- dice la joven y entonces el guardián le dice –Hibiki Misora…yo te veo morir…yo también les mostré ese futuro a los sabios AM…ellos vieron tu muerte a través de mis ojos…lo siento… pero al venir aquí… "no existe forma de volver a tu universo"- dice el ser con mucha calma y cuando la chica va a decir algo el ser añade –"me llaman…tengo que irme…por favor enséñele a Misora "el lugar"- y entonces el ser desaparece en un halo de luz blanca y deja a la chica con una cara muy seria y la chica le dice a su mama –pero mama…mama…el me dijo que yo no he muerto…- la mujer interrumpe y dice –hija…lo se…pero el salir de aquí es imposible…- -no…puede…ser- dice la joven -¿Y QUE PASARA CON SUBARU?- entonces la mama de Misora sonríe y dice –el vivirá…- entonces a la mente de la joven viene el sueño que tuvo…o más bien le mostro el guardián y dice –a él le pasara…- -lo siento…hija…- -no…yo no quiero que el sufra…Subaru…-.

La chica suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y entonces su mama la abraza –hiciste todo lo posible por el Misora…y ese esfuerzo no será en vano…el salvara al planeta FM, salvara al universo mismo de Sirius…pero tú no puedes volver con el – allí es cuando la joven llora a con todas sus fuerzas y dice –mama…yo lo amo…el…me ayudo cuando no estabas…realmente me saco de la soledad en que estaba…NO ES JUSTO…NO ES JUSTO QUE EL TENGA QUE SUFRIR POR MI CULPA- dice la joven y entonces la mama le dice –hija…entiendo tu dolor…es el mismo que sentí cuando me fui…- la FM se queda seria al ver eso y también quiere llorar, porque si es cierto que no puede salir de allí, no podrá ver a War-Rock y piensa –(realmente…debí decirle lo mucho que lo quiero a ese…a ese…tonto…)- y solo mira con mucho dolor a Misora llorando y la FM añade a sus pensamientos –(si tan solo pudiera ayudarte…perdóname Misora…)- entonces la mama deja de abrazar a la joven y le dice – ven Misora…ven…- entonces la chica toma de la mano a su mama aun sigue llorando con mucho dolor y entonces de repente se detienen…y del cielo azul una especie de energía baja y la señora le dice –esa energía…siéntela hija mía…- entonces la joven se queda quieta y siente algo en su corazón – me siento…tranquila…- Lyra también siente eso y dice –esto…afecta…nuestras emociones…- la señora añade –como bien dijo el guardián este universo esta hecho de energía denpa…solo siéntanlo y sean felices…hija…ya no debes sufrir…tu debes ser feliz…y aquí…junto a mi…vas a serlo…- la chica solo dice –mama…- y comienza dejarse llevar por la calidez que siente en su corazón y dice –yo…debo…quedarme aquí…-.

Mientras tanto en FM.

- grita War-Rock en la mente de Subaru mientras se retuerce de dolor por el suelo, Subaru con mucho esfuerzo se sienta en el espacio Blanco y dice con dolor –War…Rock…por favor…debes…salir…- -NO…yo creo en Lyra…y en Misora…- dice el AM mientras otra gran descarga de dolor surca por su cuerpo y añade –cree…en ella…- entonces Subaru que siente otra oleada de dolor grita con toda sus fuerzas – POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR AYUDA A WAR-ROCK-.

Justo cuando Subaru grita eso la joven abre los ojos en donde ella se encuentra y escucha claramente la voz de Subaru –SUBARU- dice la joven la cual sale de la extraña energía que caía sobre ella, la mama de Misora se sobre salta y dice –hija…¿Qué pasa?- -SUBARU…EL ME NECESITA- dice la joven con gran determinación y entonces Lyra al oír eso de Misora dice –si…yo también pude sentirlo…- la mama se extraña -¿de qué hablan?...hija…entiendo tu dolor pero es imposible que…- y entonces se escucha con más fuerza –MISOOOOOOORAAA POR FAVOR…VEN…TE NECESITO…- entonces la mama se queda en shock -¿Cómo es posible?- entonces la joven mira su pecho y ve que el collar de Subaru brilla intensamente –el…su voz…llega…por medio de esto…- entonces la joven toma el collar con sus manos y siente la energía que emite –realmente eres tu Subaru…no te preocupes- entonces la chica cambia su mirada a una de determinación –YO VOY A IR CONTIGO- y entonces su mama la toma del brazo –hija…por favor…entiende…no existe forma de irte de aquí…- -te equivocas mama… "SIEMPRE HAY QUE TENER ESPERANZA" esa es una de las cosas que él me enseño…además yo no he muerto…yo aun tengo algo que hacer mama…- -pero hija…- entonces la joven abraza a su mama a la vez que llora –"espérame aquí mama…algún día vendré a este lugar…y Subaru vendrá conmigo…quiero que lo conozcas en persona…- la señora llora levemente y dice –ya veo…realmente ustedes son únicos…jamás vi algo así mientras viví…ni ahora en este lugar…su vinculo es único- -MISSSSSSSOOOOOORAAAA- se escucha la voz de Subaru y la chica dice – el me llama…mama…fue hermoso verte…jamás olvidare esto…- -hija…cuídate…y aquí estaré esperándote…a ti y Subaru…- entonces el guardián se manifiesta y dice –es imposible que salgas de aquí…- y entonces Lyra le dice –OBSERVANOS…- la chica asiente con la cabeza y dice –NADA ES IMPOSIBLE- -pero tú no podrás…- -SE EQUIVOCA SALDRE DE AQUÍ…TRANSCODE 004 SHOOTING STAR…HARP NOTE- entonces el destello rosa ocurre y la chica se transforma y el aura rosa brilla más intensamente que nunca –esa energía…- dice el guardián y añade –están grande…como la nuestra…- y la chica comienza a tocar su guitarra con mucha velocidad y toda el aura se dirige a la guitarra y el collar brilla intensamente indicando a donde debe disparar la chica antes de hacerlo le dice –mama…gracias…por todo…vendré…algún día…- la señora sonríe y dice –Anda hija…ve y se feliz con el…- -GIGANT…SHOCK NOTE- grita la joven y lanza la energía contra el espacio blanco causando una enorme explosión y abriendo un portal…entonces la chica entra en la puerta que creo y desaparece de la vista de su madre y la misma se cierra y la mujer le dice al guardián –ella…- entonces él dice –esta chica…ha roto el equilibrio…ni yo se que pueda suceder…pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que algún día se volverán a ver…- -gracias…hija…gracias…y Subaru…- dice la mujer –cuidala…como me lo prometiste…-.

-Misora…- dice Subaru ya más calmado –puedo sentirte…estas aquí… lo sé…mi…Misora…- y el chico queda inconsciente y entonces los aparatos de Utagai dicen –"estado crítico…10 minutos… antes de…cese total de funciones"-.

La chica reaparece justo en el planeta en el espacio aéreo de FM -10 minutos Misora…- dice Lyra y la chica dice –AHORA QUE HE VISTO A MI MAMA…NADA ME DENTRA DE SALVARLO…VAMOS LYRA…- entonces comienzan a moverse a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto

-yoh yoh…rey Cepheus… no entiendo porque no se rinde…no tiene a su mejor hombre…- -Moondestroyer…no nos rendiremos…NADIE AQUÍ LO HARA…- -MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ASI ES…OLVIDALO ESTUPIDO AMARILLITO PATITO- -AUUUUUU ASI ES TE HARE PEDAZOS SIN FALTA… - -NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE ACERQUEN AL CASTILLO…- entonces Auriga dice –JAJAJAJA…TONTOS…¿CREEN PODER CONTRA ESTO?- entonces todos los R que estaban junto a ellos desaparecen y el rey se queda impresionado -¿pero que están haciendo al retirar sus fuerzas?- Moondestroyer dice –no es necesario tener a todo un ejército…CUANDO TIENES A LOS MAS PODEROSOS R JAMAS CREADOS- -¿Qué?- dice Utagai y entonces frente a ellos, 5 rayos de diferentes colores aparecen y entonces el rey dice –NO…PUEDE…SER- -¿ROCKMAN?- dice Juro y Gonta dice –HARP NOTE…- Utagai añade –Dread…Joker…Acid…Ace- y entonces del 5 rayo –BURAI…- dice Gonta y Moondestroyer sonríe y dice –YOH YOH YOH…4 VS 5…QUE MAS DA…HAGANLOS PEDAZOS- y entonces los 5 poderosos R se lanzan al ataque y Cepheus dice –esto…no se ve nada bien…-.

-Mi…so…ra- dice de nuevo Subaru en el mundo real y Misora que siente eso ultimo dice –RAPIDO…MAS RAPIDO…- y acelera su velocidad

¿Podrá llegar a tiempo Misora?... eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Este capítulo me quedo bien…mostré lo que quería y todo fue gracias a mi amiga Ivonne que ya hace mas de 4 años me dijo "que usara mi imaginación a mi gusto y no como quisiera la demás gente" eso es en cualquier aspecto de la vida, te debo mucho amiga, y donde quiera que estés…te doy las gracias… y soy lo que soy gracias a ti.**_

_**Espero no moleste el que dedicara el capitulo. En todo caso si alguien se molesto pido disculpas.**_

_**Ahora a lo que vamos**_

_**¿Qué Misora estuvo en el paraíso? Bueno… es posible, tras ver el final de Megaman Star force 2 (el juego) ocurre un milagro similar a lo que puse yo, así que no es tan descabellado lo que puse aquí, tiene su fundamento en la historia del juego, y espero les gustara.**_

_**La mama de Misora tiene un diseño recuerdo haberlo visto en unas imágenes oficiales pero como no puedo ponerlas aquí, se las debo, mil disculpas.**_

_**Bueno ya el siguiente capítulo será el cierre de "las aventuras de Misora" e inicia "la batalla en el Black Hole…"**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y reviews.**_

_**Omake 4 "un regalo accidentado parte 01"**_

_**-oye war-rock- dice Subaru el cual está caminando por el centro de Spica mall buscando "algo" -¿Qué Subaru?- y el chico le muestra un par de bolsos -¿Qué color le gustara mas a Misora? ¿el azul o el rosa?- dice el chico y War-Rock con una enorme gota en su cabeza dice –le preguntas al ser equivocado, además, ¿porque le compras un regalo si ni siquiera es su cumpleaños?- el chico contesta –bueno…esto…es que voy a decirle que me gusta…- entonces el AM va a decir algo cuando mira a alguien detrás de Subaru y dice - vale más que me vaya- dice el AM metiéndose en el v-hunter y Subaru le dice –OYE WAR-ROCK AYUDAME A DECIDIR QUE COLOR LE QUEDARIA MEJOR A MISORA CHAN…- - se escucha detrás de Subaru, de inmediato el chico se congela y dice –pre…si…denta…- -Subaru…- dice Luna seria y luego añade – un regalo eh…para Misora…- -ESPERA presidenta…puedo- -SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUU- entonces la chica le lanza un poderoso gancho con toda sus fuerzas, dando en la barbilla del joven el cual va y se estampa contra una pared mientras cae un letrero encima de el y solo 2 letras quedan iluminada "KO" y War-Rock dice –"me alegro no ser el "pero igual que gracios…JAJAJAJA…- justo cuando luna va a darle otro golpe al chico, el mencionado desaparece. –¿qué?- dice Luna y mientras War-Rock que ve que paso piensa –(y cuando despierte…JAJAJAJA SEGURO NO PODRA SOPORTAR LO QUE VERA…).**_

_**Bueno nos vemos dattebayo!**_

_**p.d lean el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megaman strike force pegasus leo y dragon**_


	37. Capitulo 36 El Regreso de Rockman

_**El Regreso de Shooting star Rockman**_

-Rápido tenemos que ir más deprisa- dice Misora con mucha decisión a la vez que se acerca más a FM la chica añade –Lyra…tiempo…- -7 minutos- -entendido amiga- la chica entonces se mueve más deprisa y logra entrar al espacio a aéreo, luego cae en picada tras un par de minutos, logra llegar a nivel de tierra y de inmediato empezar a dirigirse al castillo –Misora…detecto gran cantidad de seres hechos de ondas concentrados en un solo lugar- dice Lyra informándole de la pelea que se está desarrollando –y uno de ellos es Burai R…- la joven no dice nada y menciona –tenemos que salvar a Subaru primero… luego iremos con los demás…- -entendido…4 minutos- la chica acelera mas su paso, va tan veloz que solo se ve un pequeño destello Rosa.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla de FM.

-yoh yoh…asi que esa chica está viva- dice Moondestroyer al detectar las ondas de energía de Misora y luego añade –creo que alguien debe encargarse de esa molestia y por fin llevarla ante Sirius- entonces piensa un momento y observa a sus R peleando con el equipo Ryuusei –creo que enviare a Bur…- cuando va a decir el nombre Auriga lo interrumpe –yo me hago cargo de esa chica…además tengo ganas de pelear con ella desde la vez que con la ayuda de Rockman me vencieron…- entonces Moondestroyer sonríe con esa cara llena de maldad y dice –yoh yoh…entendido…traela media muerta por favor, seguro ira a ver a Rockman…así que ve hacia donde se encuentra el- -entendido- dice Auriga a la vez que rápidamente desaparece en un halo de Luz.

Mientras en el campo de Batalla la cosa se ha colocado de esta de manera –Rockman R vs Taurus Fire, Cygnus vs Harp Note R, Wolf Woods vs Burai R y Cepheus vs Acid Ace R y Dread Joker R, en lo que parecen en apariencia batallas niveladas, el Rey Cepheus observa como Auriga desaparece, a la vez que detiene un espadazo de Acid Ace con su arma y grita –ALGUIEN TIENE QUE IR A VER A ROCK…- pero antes de que termine Dread Joker le tira un potente golpe por su izquierda haciendo que el rey salga disparado y caiga al piso –día…- entonces ve como Acid Ace se lanza desde el aire con espada y el rey tiene que girarse para evadir el golpe, y luego brincar para evadir el ataque de patadas de Dread Joker –diablos…no puedo ni distraerme un segundo- dice el rey entonces alza su espada y añade –tendré que pelear con todo lo que tengo…TENGO QUE VENCERLOS- y se lanza sobre los dos R.

Mientras tanto Misora logra llegar al castillo de FM y entra por la habitación de ella y ve que Subaru esta inconsciente y ve las palabras del aparato que indican que al joven ya casi no le queda tiempo de vida -2 minutos…- dice la FM y entonces Misora dice –bien…hagamos lo que dijeron los sabios AM –entonces la chica alza su V-Hunter a la vez que selecciona las 3 cartas que le dieron y comienza a Gritar –¡Sky Dragon, Pegasus Magic y Leo Kingdom…acudan a mi llamado! Entonces los 3 sabios de AM que se encuentran en sus planetas esperando la orden, sienten la llamada de la joven y dice al mismo tiempo –lo ha logrado…- y en destellos de sus respectivos colores elementales salen disparados al espacio a una velocidad increíble.

-¿crees que funciono?- dice Misora a Lyra a la vez que la FM dice –confía en ellos, seguro vendrán lo más rápido que pueden…- -Color army- se escucha el grito entonces Misora observa incrédula como pequeñas replicas de Auriga entran en la habitación –NOOO- grita la joven a la vez que rápidamente toma a Subaru en sus brazos y brincando por la ventana logra salir allí antes de que los pequeños clones exploten y hagan mil pedazos la habitación.

-gah…- dice la joven la cual cuando brinco por la onda expansiva de la explosión iba a caer lastimando a Subaru y se tuvo que girar para evitar que el joven fuera dañado al caer -¿estás bien Misora?- dice Lyra desde la espalda a la vez que la chica contesta –si pero…esas cosas…- la FM la interrumpe y dice –si…el está aquí…- entonces en un rayo morado mientras las chicas se levantan aparece Auriga –vaya vaya…asi que la pequeña Harp Note logro regresar con vida…LASTIMA QUE TU VAYAS A SER VENCIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA- grita el General a la vez que jovencita esta en graves problema y piensa –(con Subaru en mis brazos no puedo usar mi Guitarra…no puedo usar battle card…maldición…solo me queda intentar huir de él mientras los sabios llegan)- entonces la jovencita con una sonrisa le dice –vaya…como ¿y cómo te sientes después de la paliza que Rockman y yo te dimos? – entonces Auriga se enfurece y dice –'COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA MOCOSA- grita Auriga a la vez que materializa mas de sus copias mini y grita – COLOR ARMY- entonces al ver eso Misora de inmediato brinca y evita un par de ataques, cae encima de una pared la cual comienza a ser destrozada por las explosiones de los Color Army y la chica entonces brinca al techo del castillo, pero para su desgracia Auriga se encuentra allí –es…rápido- entonces el mencionado grita –ROLL RAM- y a una velocidad que Misora si apenas alcanza a reaccionar, evita el primer ataque de embestida de el EM –diablos…- entonces la chica ve a Subaru y dice –no te voy a dejar…confía en mi- dice la joven a la vez que reacciona de nuevo y logra brincar evadiendo el segundo ataque de embestida de Auriga el EM vuelve a la carga pero esta vez unas enormes estacas salen de la parte central de sus llantas, la chica al ver eso comienza a temer lo peor –si pudiera atacar…- dice la joven y Lyra le dice –MISORA… quizás no puedas usar cartas de ataque propias… PERO PUEDES USAR CARTAS DE INVOCACION- entonces la chica rápido reacciona y dice –GIGA BATTLE CARD…GEMINI THUNDER- entonces frente a la chica aparece la copia de Gemini Spark y ambos juntan sus brazos y lanzan un poderoso rayo directo a Auriga el cual lo recibe de lleno –KYAAAA- grita el EM el cual se toma el pecho y se queda quieto por algunos instantes, entonces la chica aprovecha ese momento para bajar a tierra pero números color army la están esperando allí, la chica entonces dice –BATTLE CARD…AURA- el aura cubre a la chica y Subaru justo a tiempo logrando evitar las múltiples explosiones.

-maldición- dice Misora con frustración cuando terminan los ataques de los Color Army, y ve que aparece Auriga frente a ella, el cual no pierde el tiempo en palabrerías y se lanza sobre ella la chica esquiva brincando el ataque y de nuevo al caer al suelo sostiene con más fuerza a Subaru, pero lo que no nota por ello es que tras de ella un color Army parece de la tierra y explota a quemarropa –KYAAAA- grita Misora la cual sale disparada con Subaru en sus brazos, la chica de inmediato lo aprieta más fuerte, se golpea el suelo sin la posibilidad de meter las manos, entonces por una irregularidad del suelo la chica bota y suelta a Subaru al ver eso en fracción de segundos Misora dice –NOOOO- y termina por ver como su novio cae al suelo y se golpea –SUBARUUUU- grita la joven con frustración a la vez que una cantidad enorme de Color Army se dirigen a ella –BUHAHAHA ERES MIA –grita Auriga pero entonces la chica de inmediato se levanta y saca su guitarra –SHOCK NOTE- y toca con toda sus fuerzas la guitarra y las notas chocan con los Color Army y estos desaparecen en explosiones, pero la joven ve con Horror como Auriga comienza a acelerar y se lanza sobre Subaru –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grita Misora y añade- POR FAVOR…QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE- y como un milagro a su petición un enorme destello ocurre, Auriga se detiene en seco y entonces frente a él aparecen –LOS SABIOS DE AM- dice Misora al ver a Pegasus, Leo y Dragon, protegiendo a Subaru, -llegamos a tiempo…- dice el caballo alado y Leo añade –ahora tenemos que hacer lo nuestro…- y al final Dragon le dice a Misora –ENCARGATE DE AURIGA NOSOTROS NOS CONCENTRAREMOS EN CURAR A SUBARU Y WAR-ROCK- entonces el EM dice –NO SE LOS PERMITIRE- Auriga se lanza sobre los Am pero entonces frente a el Misora con una velocidad enorme grita –BATTLE CARD BUKI V3- el poderoso mazo se materializa y le da un poderoso impacto a Auriga, el cual sale disparado en dirección inversa y atraviesa una de las paredes que protegen al castillo y cae a las fuera del mismo –MALDITA- grita Auriga, la chica les dice a los AM –yo me encargo…- entonces la joven se acerca mueve rápidamente hacia Auriga y entonces Pegasus añade –ya no puedo ver claramente que sucederá…- entonces Leo dice –esa chica cambio todo..- y Dragon añade –ahora…Hoshikawa Subaru…es tu turno… ¿Cuál será tu futuro?- y entonces en un halo de luz entran en el cuerpo de Subaru.

-Misora…estas peleando por mi…me proteges…- dice Subaru el cual apenas si mantiene la conciencia dentro de sí mismo y War-Rock esta empezando a deshacerse –no…amigo…- y entonces frente al chico se materializan los 3 sabios de AM –hola Hoshikawa Subaru- dicen los 3 Am con enorme respeto –sa..bi..os- dice con mucho trabajo el joven y entonces Leo habla –hemos venido a ayudarte, pero primero tenemos que hacer que War-Rock se restablezca – Pegasus añade –solo un ser de ondas AM puede salvar a otro de ondas AM- y Dragon dice –pero Hoshikawa Subaru al hacer lo que haremos el enorme poder que recaerá en War-Rock también lo sufrirás tu, puede que mueras si no logras soportarlo…pero si logras sobrevivir, entonces tu…- entonces Subaru interrumpe y dice –háganlo…por favor…salven a mi amigo…yo estaré bien- entonces los AM se giraran hacia War-Rock y dicen –entendido…- y reuniendo su enorme energía frente a ellos lanzan un poderoso rayo azul, rojo y verde- los cuales son combinan y golpean a War-Rock el cual comienza a gritar de mucho dolor y al mismo tiempo Subaru se toma del pecho y comienza a gritar también.

En el mundo real el cuerpo de Subaru esta brillando intensamente cosa que Misora nota –Subaru…- dice la joven a la vez que sale de la pared y entonces afuera Auriga esta poniéndose de pie y grita –YA VASTA…BLACK HOLE SERVER ACCESS- entonces se transforma en la misma forma que cuando peleo por primera vez con Misora y Subaru –PREPARATE NIÑA…TE DERROTARE Y LUEGO ME ENCARGARE DE ROCKMAN- entonces la chica por puro instinto se hace a un lado y evita la carga de Auriga, el cual es más veloz que antes –diablos…- dice la chica la cual se voltea y comienza a atacar con sus Shock Note a Auriga, el cual rápidamente brinca y evita el ataque –eso…no lo hizo la primera vez- dice Misora, entonces el EM le dice –en aquella ocasión perdí el juicio, pero ahora que estoy complemente concentrado…TE ASEGURO QUE TE HARE PEDAZOS RAPIDAMENTE – y se lanza sobre Misora la chica de nuevo brinca pero esta vez, Auriga materializa su lanza y se gira rápidamente, y Mientras Harp Note aun sigue en el aire la lanza directo al corazón de la chica, la lanza da en su objetivo, pero desaparece –otra vez ese truco…- dice Auriga y tras de el Harp Note usando un Break Saber le tira un poderoso golpe a Auriga, el cual el EM evita con otro brinco- maldición –dice Misora a la vez que desde el aire Auriga materializa un par de lanzas las cuales caen al suelo a los lados de Harp Note y entonces una especie de electricidad las enlaza dando de lleno en Harp Note –kyaaaaaa grita la joven la cual siente la enorme electricidad que circula por su cuerpo-JAJAJAJA ERES MIA- entonces el EM cae al Suelo de inmediato se lanza Sobre Harp Note y le da de lleno con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la joven se eleve por el aire y caiga al suelo lastimándose –MISORA-grita Lyra y ve con horror como Auriga comienza a cargar mucha fuerza en sus llantas –la va a arrollar…- dice la FM y comienza a hablarle a Misora –MISORA REACCIONA, nos van a vencer, no dejes que él te detenga, ya falta poco para que Subaru reaccione…- la chica al oír el nombre de su novio solo dice –su…ba…ru- y por pura reacción se pone de pie, la chica respira de manera agitada, y ve borroso producto del impacto que recibió de Auriga el EM al ver eso solo se ríe –jajajaja apenas si estas de pie…no podrás evitar mi embestida…- entonces materializa una lanza de nuevo y la coloca frente a él –TE VOY A EMPALAR Y LLEVARTE CON SIRIUS…- la chica solo dice –Subaru…- y el EM se lanza sobre la chica.

Al menos tiempo que todo eso ocurría en la mente de Subaru solo vemos a un par que están retorciéndose de Dolor por el suelo –gah…no puedo…gaaaaa- grita Subaru de nuevo el cual por el increíble dolor que siente en su pecho se pone en una posición fetal y su cara está roja del enorme dolor que está sufriendo, entonces comienza a perder el conocimiento –no…puedo…soportar más esto…- y comienza a cerrar sus ojos cuando escucha una voz –SU…BA…RU- el joven de inmediato abre sus ojos y dice -¿Quién es?- entonces la voz le dice –no te rindas…mi hija…mi hija te necesita…por favor…se fuerte…- entonces la voz se detiene y Subaru dice –mi…hija…usted es…- entonces el chico vuelve a sentir una punzada increíble en su corazón y el chico dice –ya…veo…señora…no se preocupe…yo…- y un aura azul cubre al chico –yo…voy a ayudarla- la enorme energía que desprende el aura de Subaru no pasa desapercibida por los AM los cuales dicen –impresionante…tu voluntad es fuerte…Subaru igual que la de War-Rock- entonces terminan de lanzar su luz sobre el AM el cual se levanta y comienza a abrir los ojos y ve frente a él a los sabios de AM y a Subaru de pie también dice –gracias…- dirigiéndose a los 3 sabios de AM, Leo dice -¿Por qué tan formal?…es raro en ti War-rock – entonces el AM dice –por que salvaron a mi amigo…- al mismo tiempo Subaru se acerca y abraza a War-Rock y añade- y tú me salvaste a mi- -¿a poco no soy genial? (_**notas de autor y hasta allí llego el War-rock serio xDDD)**_ – Subaru solo dice – se nota que no cambias…- -entonces la AM dicen –nos tenemos que ir Subaru…por favor salva a este mundo de Sirius…- entonces el chico dice –entendido…así será- y rápidamente desaparecen los sabios y le dice a War-Rock –tenemos que ir a ayudar a Misora- el AM grita –SIIII…ES HORA DE PONERNOS SALVAJES- entonces el chico comienza a gritar –TRANSCODE… NUMERO 003…- y entonces.

-ERES MIA HARP NOTE- -Subaru…- dice Misora y justo cuando va a golpear a Misora con su enorme lanza un destello azul se interpone entre la chica y el EM el destello toma con sus manos la lanza, y detiene el impacto del ataque, la chica abre los ojos como platos al escuchar decir –SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN…- y el halo de luz termina y frente a ella esta –SUBARUUU- grita la joven a la vez que el chico grita –AAAAAAAAHH- y con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Auriga por encima de él y se gira rápidamente, le sonríe a Misora a la vez que grita –GIGA BATTLE CARD…MILI KICK- y brinca dándole poderosas patadas a Auriga y con la ultima lo lanza contra pared en el suelo causando una enorme explosión.

-Subaru…- dice Misora al ver que el chico cae frente a ella, el joven de inmediato voltea a ver a Misora y con una gran sonrisa le dice –Hola…Mi Misora…bienvenida…y gracias…- dice el joven a la vez que la joven dice –realmente…eres…tu…- y se lanza sobre él y comienza a llorar –Misora…lo siento…perdóname por hacerte pasar todo esto…lo siento…- la chica entre sollozos le dice –no te disculpes…idiota…yo hubiera hecho muchísimas veces más de lo que ya hice… tú vales todo para mi…así que…no te disculpes…- entonces en ese momento War-Rock se materializa y dice –buen trabajo Misora…lo lograron…- dice él y la chica dice –claro War-Rock… no te iba a fallar…ni ella tampoco- y entonces Lyra toma su forma original y abraza al AM –pensé que no te vería de nuevo War-Rock…- dice la FM y el AM por alguna razón se siente bien al recibir el abrazo y dice –jeje…no te dije que volvería a molestarte…- y la FM dice –y yo te voy a…- y es interrumpida cuando Auriga grita- -TU DE NUEVO ROCKMAN…- entonces el chico le dice a todos- acabemos con esto…siento que nos necesitan…- la chica asiente y los aliens igual, y entonces ambos se transforman en las armas de los chicos y dicen –VAMOOOS- y se lanzan sobre Auriga.

-giga battle card Dream Aura- dice Rockman a la vez que se acerca a Auriga, el cual lanza su arma contra el héroe azul y ve con impotencia que el Aura del joven detiene el impacto como si nada –battle card…MAD VULCAN- grita la joven de rosa y lanza poderosos tiros sobre Auriga el cual se ve obligado a esquivarlos, pero observa como Rockman se acerca a él y dice –BREAK SABER- y lanza un impacto que logra rosarlo y hace que sangre salga del pecho del EM –NO…NO PUEDE…- entonces por la espalda de el Misora dice –break Saber- y le da otro impacto que hace que sangre mas - TU…¿Cómo ES QUE TE HICISTE TAN RAPIDA?- la chica dice – hay cosas… que el Amor puede lograr…- entonces Rockman añade –logra hacer "milagros"…y eso…ES ALGO QUE TU NO COMPRENDERAS JAMAS…- entonces el chico dice –giga battle Card… BUSTER MAX- y una gran energía se acumula en el brazo izquierdo y rápidamente lo alza y grita –ROCK BUSTER- y lanza poderosos disparos a gran potencia haciendo que la armadura de Auriga se haga pedazos y entonces Harp Note se coloca al lado de Subaru y dice –Shock Note- y las notas se unen a los lasers y dañan gravemente a Auriga, el cual solo dice –es imposible…ES IMPOSIBLE- y materializa una lanza en la cual reúne toda su energía –LOS HARE PEDAZOS CON ESTO…- pero entonces los chicos dan un enorme brinco hacia atrás y el aura azul de Rockman se manifiesta y el Aura Rosa de la jovencita igual –AHORA PREPARATE PARA ESTO- gritan ambos, a la vez que Rockman reúne energía en su Buster y Harp Note toca con gran intensidad su guitarra y comienza a brillar en un brillante y hermoso color rosa- MUERAN- grita Auriga el cual lanza su arma pero al mismo tiempo ambos chicos gritan –EL QUE CAE ERES TU…- luego Rockman dice –CHARGIN ROCKBUSTER- y Harp Note dice –GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- y ambos poderes salen disparados, ambos miden lo mismo chocan con la lanza la cual se desintegra y Auriga grita –NOOOO- y el poderoso ataque combinado le da de lleno causando una enorme explosión, Misora apenas si se puede mantener de pie por la fuerza del impacto pero Subaru la sostiene y le dice –no te preocupes…aquí estoy…- la chica se sonroja y le dice –y espero…estés conmigo siempre…- el chico sonríe y dice –así será…Misora…- y cuando termina la explosión, Auriga se deshace y desaparece como el polvo, el chico le dice a Misora –me gustaría poder estar tranquilamente contigo pero…- entonces la chica de inmediato le da un beso en la mejilla a Subaru y le dice la joven –tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás…contigo…seguro podremos ganar…- War-Rock añade-¿Qué dices Subaru…crees poder soportar más?- luego Lyra le pregunta a Misora -¿crees poder aguantar más amiga?- ambos asienten y dicen –VAMOOOOOS- y se lanzan en dirección al campo de batalla.

_**Final del capítulo.**_

_**Bueno espero les gustara este capítulo, disculpen que no colocara esto ayer, pero tenía una tarea bastante pesadita y no tuve tiempo de escribir xD.**_

_**Espero les gustara, por fin Misora cumple su objetivo ahora tocan las batallas finales, el fic está por finalizar y no se preocupen, que el romance llegara pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews comentarios, y apoyo con respecto a lo de mi amiga…enserio gracias.**_

_**AHORA EL OMAKE XD**_

_**Omake "un regalo accidentado parte 2"**_

_**-duele…aa mi barbilla- dice Subaru el cual se despierta y ve que está en los estudios WBG al ver eso a Subaru solo se frota la barbilla a la vez que una enorme gota estilo anime aparece en su cabeza y dice -¿Qué paso?- el AM entonces se materializa y dice –esa Luna debería ser boxeadora…jajajaja- el chico solo dice –muuuuy gracioso…- y luego ve que en su mano trae el bolso de color rosa -¿eh?- dice el chico –NO PAGUE ESTOOOO- dice Subaru y War-Rock dice –olvida eso Subaru…además creo que la vas a necesitar- el chico mira con extrañeza al AM y le pregunta -¿Por qué crees eso?- el AM le dice –te salvo Misora…y esta…algo…molesta…- -¿eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué se enojo?- el AM dice me gustaría decirte pero …- y entonces justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación War-rock entra al v-hunter y en la puerta aparece –Misora…- dice el joven a la vez que la chica al ver que ya despertó solo dice un seco –hola- a Subaru le sale una gotita estilo anime y dice –esto… que pasa…- -Subaru-kun… ¿Para quién es eso?- el chico de inmediato dice –bueno…yo…esto…(poniéndose rojo) esto..es para…- -seguro es para Luna- dice Misora bien molesta y Subaru solo hace cara de WTF y dice –no Misora…espera…- -ni te justifiques…nada te salvara…- entonces dice el chico- no Misora esto es para…- y en ese momento entra un encargado del estudio interrumpiendo a Subaru, y dice –Misora…nuestro protagonista se ha lastimado…necesitamos un reemplazo… si no, se cancelara el programa de mañana…necesitamos a alguien que actué junto a ti- la chica entonces mira a Subaru y con una sonrisa maliciosa dice –CREO…QUE TENGO AL INDICADO…- luego señala a Subaru y al chico le sale una enorme gotita en la cabeza- eh yo…esto…- -ERES PERFECTO…VEN ACA- grita el encargado el cual trata de atrapar a Subaru pero el chico dice, no espere…yo…- y justo en ese momento Misora lo atrapa y le dice a Subaru al oído –"si quieres que te perdone…actúa conmigo… O SI NO…"- y la chica alza el brazo izquierdo en señal de querer golpearlo, el chico solo se pone nervioso y dice –bien…- entonces de inmediato es atrapado por el encargado y llevado de manera cómica a la zona de maquillaje mientras grita –NOOO…NO ME GUSTA EL MAQUILLAJEEE- y Misora dice –ahora me las pagaras…Subaru-kun… por escoger a luna en lugar de mi…- con un tono de tristeza y War-Rock que desde el v-hunter escucha al chico y dice –jajaja…no quisiera ser él y además…¿Por qué no se transformo y escapo?...a veces Subaru es un idiota- y el chico grita al entrar a la habitación –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-.**_

_**Final parte 02 del Omake.**_

_**p.d LEAN EL FIC DE LORD OF FANTASY 27 MEGAMAN STRIKEFORCE PEGASUS LEO Y DRAGON –es mega gracioso! Y actualizo hace poco pasen a leer su nuevo cap!**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	38. Capitulo 37 El Combate de FM 01

_**El Combate de FM parte 01 "El Rescate"**_

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.

-Ox fire- el poderoso toro lanza sus llamas contra el R Rockman el cual usando su Buster neutraliza las llamas, al hacer eso Gonta se impresiona –¿pero cómo demonios hizo eso?- tras eso el mencionado R le da un poderoso golpe a Taurus, -gah…- dice el joven y luego sale disparado y se golpea contra el suelo, -es rápido…- dice Taurus, mientras tanto –Wolf Slash- y trata de golpear a Burai R el cual simplemente desaparece a una velocidad asombrosa –es increíble…- y entonces recibe un poderoso impacto por la espalda y el poderoso lobo sale disparado y se estrella contra el suelo – es impresionante… con razón es el rival de Rockman- dice el lobo, en otro lado Cygnus lanza sus poderosas plumas sobre Harp Note R la cual simplemente se mueve veloz mente y se coloca tras Cygnus el cual apenas si nota el movimiento veloz de la R -¿Cómo es que hizo eso?- -Pulse Song- dice la R y de inmediato Cygnus se queda paralizado –es…increíble…es mas…veloz…que…- -Shock Note- y lanza un par de poderosas notas las cuales golpean de lleno a Utagai el cual cae al suelo bastante lastimado –además es más fuerte que ella…¿Qué demonios hizo Sirius con estos R?- en otro lado Cepheus logra mantenerse contra el poderoso Dread Joker en un combate 1 a 1, el Rey lanza su moon Slash el cual Dread joker neutraliza materializando un poderoso monolito de Noise –esa cosa…es increíblemente dura- dice Cepheus, luego observa como a una velocidad asombrosa Dread Joker se coloca frente a el y le da un poderoso golpe con la mano izquierda el cual el rey logra resistir con su espada, luego por la espalda de Cepheus aparece Acid Ace el cual le da con un poderoso laser al rey –gaaah- grita el FM y luego Joker le da con su puño derecho en la cara a Cepheus el cual sale disparado y va a estrellarse a un lado de Utagai.

-Cepheus…esto no está nada bien…- dice Utagai el cual también se esta levanto lo mismo que el rey –si…estamos en un verdadera desventaja…y lo peor…- y el rey mira a Moondestroyer el cual solo se sonríe –es que no está peleando el… confía plenamente en estos R…pero algo no está bien aquí…- dice el Rey FM a la vez que ve que Acid Ace se lanza sobre él con su espada activa y el Soberano de FM se ve Obligado a usar la suya para detener el ataque y darle una patada a Acid Ace el cual sale disparado el cual se gira y cae de pie como si nada y luego le dice a Cygnus –necesitamos refuerzos…- y Utagai el cual esta contraatacando las notas de Harp Note R con sus plumas dice –si…necesitamos a Misora y Subaru…- y tras terminar el contraataque añade –espero que vengan en camino…no la tenemos sencilla aquí-.

En el camino Harp Note y nuestro héroe Rockman van lo más rápido que pueden en camino a donde se encuentran sus amigos –espero que estén bien- dice Misora y Subaru sonriendo le dice –se que estarán bien…son fuertes…por algo mi papa los escogió para venir- la chica sonríe y dice –si…tienes razón- entonces de la nada frente a nuestros héroes, aparecen centenares de R sin forma, -Subaru esto no es bueno- dice War-Rock y luego Lyra añade –calculo como 500 R en el camino y nuestros amigos se encuentran justo en esa dirección – Subaru se detiene al igual que Misora y dice- no podemos perder el tiempo aquí…yo me quedare a destruir a estos R- dice Rockman con mucha determinación a la vez que quiere activar una battle card pero Misora lo detiene –no Subaru… mejor peleemos los 2…- el chico replica- Misora…nuestros amigos pueden necesitar refuerzos, ahora lo mejor es que tú te adelantes, además eres más rápida que yo, llegar y tratar de ayudarlos, yo me hago cargo de aquí, y no te preocupes (mientras le sonríe) estaré bien- la chica al ver la enorme sonrisa de Subaru dice –entiendo…en ese caso crea una apertura para que pueda pasar y…te voy a estar esperando Subaru…- el chico dice –entendido…War-Rock- -dime Subaru- -ES HORA DE PONERNOS SALVAJES- al escuchar eso War-Rock se rie y dice –bien…VAMOS- y se lanzan sobre los R- battle card Barrier- y con la barrera logra detener todos los lasers que van hacia el –battle card Wide Wave v3- y lanza un poderoso disparo de agua que hace muchos de los R queden desintegrándolos al instante –Subaru necesitamos crear una apertura…que tal si usamos una carta que permita volar en pedazos en línea Recta –el chico sonríe y dice –tengo la forma perfecta para hacer eso NOISE FORM CHANGE…TAURUS NOISE- entonces Rockman brilla en un intenso color Rojo y Rockman adquiere la forma y poderes de Taurus al hacer eso grita a Misora –CUANDO DISPARE CORRE A TODA VELOCIDAD- la chica entonces se prepara para correr y le dice a su amiga –lista Lyra…- la FM contesta –si…- entonces Subaru acumula energía su Buster y grita –ATOMIC BLAZER- y lanza el poderoso ataque calorífico el cual hace sale disparado en línea recta despedazando y calcinando a varios R la chica se lanza a toda velocidad y cuando el ataque termina en una halo de luz rosa atraviesa velozmente el campo y dice –Subaru…por favor ten cuidado- y cuando el destello rosa se pierde de la vista de nuestro héroe el chico dice –bien…ella nos va a estar esperando…NOISE CHANGE…GEMINI SPARK- dice Subaru el cual se transforma rápidamente en una forma que recuerda a su amigo Pat –bien…al ataque- dice War-Rock y entonces se lanzan sobre los R.

-OX TACKLE – dice el imponente Toro el cual se lanza sobre Rockman el R fácilmente detiene por los cuernos a Gonta –muuu…es increíble…es más fuerte que nosotros- dice Taurus y Gonta contesta –NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS- y comienza a reunir más energía en sus piernas y comienza a hacer que Rockman R comience a retroceder, y logra lanzarlo un par de metros atrás, pero el R cae de pie sin ningún rasguño- ja…ha…es…increíblemente fuerte…- dice Taurus Fire a la vez que observa como el mencionado R alza su brazo izquierdo –Rockbuster…-dice secamente a la vez que lanza el poderoso disparo a Gonta el cual reacciona rápido y dice –Barrier…- y logra usar la carta justo a tiempo para detener el impacto –battle card…cannon- dice Taurus y comienza a contraatacar los disparos de Rockman con el cañón pero la barrera se deshace rápidamente por la increíble potencia de los tiros y uno de ellos le da en el pecho –gah…- grita Gonta el cual entonces recibe otro impacto en su rodilla y cae al suelo el dolor que siente es tan grande que apenas si alcanza a decir –no…puedo…moverme…- entonces Rockman R se acerca a el caminando y dice –muere…- y comienza a cargar su Buster Gonta intenta desesperadamente moverse pero no puedo y justo cuando va a disparar Rockman se oye un grito –WIDE SLASH- entonces un poderoso ataque le da por la espalda a Rockman, sale disparado y cae algunos metros detrás de Taurus el cual mira y dice –Wolf Woods…- dice y entonces lobo dice –Gonta…mantente…- y justo cuando va a decir un poderoso golpe le da por la espalda haciendo que caiga a un lado de Taurus –JUROOO-grita Gonta al ver que su amigo también está gravemente herido el cual dice –esos R…no son normales…- dice Juro y entonces Burai también comienza a acercarse a ambos entonces Juro dice –tenemos que…huir gah…- pero la herida en la espalda está limitando sus movimientos, -no puedo moverme…- dice Juro con desesperación a la vez que ambos R comienzan a acercarse a ambos –este…es…nuestro fin…- dice Gonta y justo cuando van a recibir los ataques se escucha un grito que dice –SHOCK NOTE- y entonces las notas golpean a ambos R los cuales retroceden algunos metros –MACHINE GUN STRING- grita Misora a la vez que toma a ambos R con las cuerdas y luego lanzan una gran cantidad de notas sobre ambos haciendo que los 2 reciban descargas eléctricas y caigan al suelo y de inmediato la chica toma a Juro y Gonta y logra ponerlos a salvo a cierta distancia de los R.

-¿están bien chicos?- dice Harp Note con mucha preocupación –Misora chan…- dice Gonta con algo de dolor y luego Juro dice –lo lograste…¿no es así?- la chica asiente y dice –Subaru se está haciendo cargo de algunos R que no nos dejaban pasar, el llegara pronto –entonces Gonta dice –MUUUU EN ESE CASO TENGO QUE…- y entonces con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie y dice –CUIDARTE… hice la promesa dice Gonta y voy a cumplirla- entonces la chica dice –Gonta-kun…- Juro también se levanta y dice –y yo voy a ayudarle…tenemos que esperar a que el llegue…- dice Juro y la chica dice –amigos…bien…- entonces se coloca frente a ellos y dice –ayúdenme con ellos, tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que Subaru llegue- entonces ambos chicos dice –SI- y se lanzan sobre Burai R y Rockman R.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del campo de batalla Moondestroyer observa como Harp Note llego a salvar a sus amigos –maldición…esa chica siempre metiéndose en mi camino…- pero entonces se sonríe y dice – pero este será su final…3 de los R están modificados mas allá de lo que ellos creen…JAJAJAJA- ríe maniáticamente.

-Moon Slash- entonces el poderoso ataque se dirige a Dread Joker el cual de nuevo crea un enorme monolito de de Ruido y lo detiene con facilidad –esa cosa…si pudiera acercarme…-pero entonces es interrumpido por que Acid Ace le lanza un poderoso golpe por un costado el cual rey tiene que detener con su espada, luego contraataca con la misma haciendo que Acid tenga que volar y colocarse al lado de Dread joker –diablos…si tan solo me dejaran usar mi wave destroyer…- pero justo en ese momento Dread Joker comienza a Reunir energía en sus manos al ver eso el rey de inmediato se da cuenta del peligro en que se encuentra y dice –eso no es bueno…- -DREAD LASER- y entonces junta sus manos frente a el y lanza un poderoso laser el cual el rey tiene que brincar y logra evitarlo justo a tiempo pero en el aire Acid Ace dice –WING BLADE- y a una velocidad increíble se lanza sobre el rey el cual recibe el impacto de lleno cae al suelo y crea un enorme cráter en ese lugar –gah…no puedo mantener su ritmo…- dice con frustración Cepheus el cual entonces trata de pedirle ayuda a Cygnus pero observa como Harp Note R lo mantiene ocupado en un duelo de disparos –diablos… estoy solo en esto- dice el rey y cuando comienza a ponerse de pie ve que Dread Joker comienza a reunir energía en sus piernas –diablos…- entonces –dread mili kick- y a una velocidad asombrosa Dread Joker se coloca frente al rey y comienza a tirar patadas a diestra y siniestra, Cepheus con su espada logra detener la mitad de las patadas pero luego recibe una y todas las demás también, tras recibir la ultima patada sale disparado y se estrella contra el suelo creando otro cráter, el rey se levanta y tiene hilillos de sangre recorriendo su cara –diablos…no puedo… mas…-.

-Cygnus Dance- grita Utagai el cual se lanza sobre Harp Note R la cual de inmediato dice –PULSE SONG- y detiene a Cygnus a medio camino –diablos…no puedo moverme…-dice el mencionado y luego la R se acerca y le tira un poderoso golpe directo en el estomago –gah…- -UTAGAI- dice Cygnus pero ni tiempo de contestar tiene por qué a quemarropa la R dice –SHOCK NOTE- y lanza el poderoso tiro sobre Cygnus Wing el cual sale disparado y se estrella en el piso –gah…maldición…- y la R comienza a acercarse al mismo y el dice –no puedo moverme…es demasiado…fuerte- y cuando la R va a hacer el rasgueo se escucha un grito –ROCKBUSTER- y un poderoso laser le da de lleno a la R la cual se tambalea un poco luego Rockman se acerca y le dice –una copia de ella…SIRIUUUUUUUS- y le da un poderoso tiro a quemarropa el cual hace que la R salga disparada y se estrelle contra una roca –Subaru…- dice Utagai poniéndose de pie a la vez que el chico le dice –Hola Utagai san… gracias por cuidarme- el joven se alegra de ver a Subaru bien y dice –de nada…pero ahora…gah…- entonces Utagai se pone de rodillas y dice –no me encuentro bien…necesito recuperarme…- -lo se Utagai San…por favor aléjese un poco y cúrese, yo me hare cargo...- entonces escucha una explosión a lo lejos y ve que el rey está peleando con Dread Joker –incluso a Dread Joker…y Acid Ace…- dice con furia Rockman y añade –Utagai San aléjese cúrese como le dije, yo ayudare a Cepheus…¿y Misora?- dice Subaru preguntando y War-Rock le dice –ella está bien…esta junto a Taurus y Wolf, pero parece que están peleando…con Burai…y nosotros…- -¿otra vez uso un clon de nosotros?- dice Subaru pero Utagai le dice a Subaru –ten cuidado…esos no son R normales…son diferentes…- entonces Subaru le dice –entendido cúrese Utagai san- entonces el joven asiente y se eleva por los aires a la vez que Rockman dice –BATTLE CARD…BREAK SABER- y se lanza sobre Dread Joker.

-diablos…no puedo más…- dice el Rey Cepheus y justo cuando va recibir el impacto del poderoso R una espada le da un golpe al mencionado R el cual se tambalea un poco –Rockman…- dice Cepheus con asombro a la vez que el chico dice –battle card…time bomb…- entonces coloca la bomba en la espalda del R el joven toma a Cepheus y le dice –vine a ayudarlos…- y con un veloz movimiento se aleja del R y entonces explota la bomba haciendo una enorme explosión –gracias amigos…- dice Cepheus el cual se pone de pie por sí mismo, y ambos observan como sale Dread Joker de entre el humo con mucha frustración ambos dicen –es tan duro…es como si algo los cubriera- dice War-Rock entonces ve como Acid Ace se coloca junto a Dread Joker, entonces el chico dice –tenemos que vencerlos…Cepheus…¿tiene alguna idea?- el Rey le dice al joven héroe –puedo usar mi Wave Destroyer…y destruir lo que los este protegiendo…pero quedare exhausto…- dice el rey entonces Subaru le dice –yo ganare tiempo…usted reúna la energía y entonces cuando les de con eso yo los destruiré con el red gaia eraser…- dice Subaru entonces el chico reúne Noise al 200% y grita –FINALIZED…RED JOKER- y tras reunir el Ruido se transforma en el poderoso Red Joker…- entendido Subaru déjamelo a mí- dice el rey entonces Rockman se lanza al ataque –los discos disparan los lasers a Acid Ace el cual sale volando para evadirlos, luego Rockman activa su Buster y le dispara a Dread joker el cual lo contra resta creando un monolito de Ruido –esta técnica es molesto…GIGA BATTLE CARD… BUSTER MAX- entonces activa la carta y el buster de Subaru aumenta de potencia y lanza poderosos disparos al monolito el cual se hace pedazos –bien Subaru pero cuidado con Acid Ace viene a nosotros –dice War-Rock entonces el chico brinca y evita la embestida del poderoso R y entonces el chico reúne ruido en su buster el cual se transforma en la poderosa espada zerker y se lanza sobre Acid Ace el cual aterrizo en el suelo y grita –THUNDERBOLT…BLADE- y lanza dos poderosos sablazos y al tercero reúne mucha energía y le da de lleno a Acid Ace el cual se queda paralizado, luego el chico se voltea rápidamente y grita –ATOMIC BLAZER- y la energía calorífica sobre Dread Joker el cual recibe el ataque de lleno cayendo de rodillas –AHORA CEPHEUS- grita Rockman a la vez que se aleja de ambos y escucha como el rey grita –WAVE DESTROYER- y la poderosa energía sale disparada a ambos R los cuales al ser impactados por la técnica una especie de Barrera se deshace- eso es lo que los cubría del daño…y además…los potencia más de lo que ya están…- dice Subaru entonces el chico lanza los discos al frente los cuales lanzan sus poderosos lasers que golpean a los 2 R y entonces el chico grita –RED GAIA…ERASER…- el poderoso laser sale disparado del brazo derecho de Subaru el cual impacta a ambos R y entonces ocurre una enorme explosión, entonces ambos R aparecen y se deshacen como polvo, Subaru quita la transformación y dice –me siento bien…no me siento cansando…- -los sabios AM nos han dado más fuerza Subaru…podemos finalizar sin daños…- -gracias a ellos…PODREMOS VENCER A SIRIUS- el rey cae de rodillas y Subaru se acerca a él -¿se encuentra bien?- el rey dice –si…pero rápido con Misora…esta en problemas…siento que Taurus y Wolf están lastimados…- Subaru dice –entendido…- y se mueve rápidamente a la vez que Cepheus dice –suerte…amigo…-.

-Shock Note- la chica lanza su tiro sobre Burai R el cual de nuevo activa su barrera –ESA TECNICA NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO- dice el R el cual activa a Laplace y se lanza sobre la chica la cual brinca y evita el ataque desde el aire de nuevo lanza una gran cantidad de notas las cuales el R detiene fácilmente con su barrera –maldición- dice Misora y ve como Gonta y Juro intentan atacar a Burai pero Rockman desde lejos les da con su Buster –NOOOO- grita Misora al ver que sus amigos caen al suelo lastimados –no deberías preocuparte por ellos- dice Burai colocándose frente a Misora la cual activa una battle card Sword y detiene el golpe de Laplace-maldición…- la chica trata de ir a ayudarlos pero no puedo Burai la tiene acorralada –amigos…- y justo cuando Rockman les va a dar otro tiro se escucha –RAPID ROCKBUSTER- poderosos tiros le dan a Burai R el cual se tambalea un poco –Rápido Misora ayúdalos – dice Subaru la chica se mueve veloz mente y se coloca frente a Rockman R –NI SIQUIERA L PIENSES SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza su técnica y le da de lleno al R el cual se tambalea la chica entonces se coloca cuerpo a cuerpo frente al R y dice –heavy cannon- lanzando por la enorme potencia a Rockman a un lado de Burai R el cual también cayó al suelo cuando Rockman uso una carta heavy cannon a quemarropa del mencionado R, luego Rockman se coloca a un lado de sus amigos –chicos…por favor vayan con Utagai…necesitan recuperarse –Rockman…Subaru estas bien- dice Gonta y juro dice –entendido amigos…- entonces ambos se alejan de ellos y quedan Misora y Subaru frente a Burai R y Rockman R –BRAVO MARAVILLOSO- grita Moondestroyer el cual se coloca entre ambos R –TUUUUU- grita Misora la cual lanza un Shock Note pero la barrera Mu detiene el ataque –yoh yoh…vaya que molesta eres…salvaste a Rockman…pero está bien…ahora es más que perfecto para derrotarlos y llevarlos con Sirius- EN TUS SUEÑOS- dice Rockman y Moondestroyer dice –claro…pero estos R les aseguro los van a derrotar- y cuando termina de decir eso Harp Note R se coloca junto con los otros 3-¿un R de mi?- dice Misora y Subaru dice –si…y es fuerte…debemos tener cuidado…- -prepárense…- dice Moondestroyer –guerreros RB…HAGAN PEDAZOS A ESOS 2- al escuchar eso Subaru dice –RB…- la chica dice –Subaru Mira eso –entonces los 3 R comienzan a reunir energía y entonces Subaru dice –CUIDADO…- -TRIPLE DESTROYER- gritan los 3 lanzando un poderoso rayo conjunto sobre Rockman y Harp Note causando una enorme explosión –YOH YOH…PERFECTO…USTEDES ENCARGENSE DE ELLOS…YO IRE POR LOS OTROS 4- y dicho eso Moondestroyer desaparece.

-giga battle card…Dream Aura- dice Harp Note el Aura logro detener el ataque a duras penas –esto no está bien Subaru…- -lo se Misora…además ese maniaco ira por los demás… pero…no podemos ayudarlos…MALDICION- dice con frustración entonces el Rockman R dice –PREPARATE…- y Harp Note R dice –me hare cargo de ti…Rockman…- y Burai R dice –no mostrare piedad…Harp Note - -¿trabajan en equipo?- dice Misora y Subaru dice –eso complicara mas esto…Misora…ten cuidado- -entendido- dice ella a la vez que War-Rock y Lyra dice –PREPARENSE ALLI VIENEN- y los 3 se lanzan en formación "V" sobre nuestros héroes.

¿Podrán Rockman y Harp Note vencer a los 3 RB? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Listo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran.**_

_**Disculpen por no poner en 2 días nada, pero tenía un trabajo muy importante a entregar y por eso no publique, pero mañana colocare otro capítulo para compensar el retraso.**_

_**Prepárense este capítulo fue un intro del combate que les tengo preparado, tras esto les aseguro unas buenas dosis de romance…xD y créanme que cuando digo "romance" es "romance al 100%" xDDDD.**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos**_

_**Deltaman, el fic de "Rockman. exe operación Shooting Star Rockman" no tendré nada que ver con este, por lo tanto Misora y Subaru serán amigos allí, pero créeme, que abra mucho Misora x Subaru y también mucho Netto x Meiru xD**_

_**Bueno ahora así…EL OMAKE DE ESTE CAPITULO XD**_

_**Omake "un regalo accidentado parte 03"**_

_**-Bien en este escena tu (mientras señala a Subaru el cual esta vestido de manera bastante…decente…un traje negro con un moño rojo en su pecho, cosa que hace que War-Rock se muera de risa xD) vas a intentar pedirle perdón a Misora (la cual trae un hermoso vestido Azul de una pieza con unas zapatillas rosas) por haberla engañado- dice el director y Subaru dice -¿eso es todo?- dice él y entonces mira a Misora de reojo la cual desprende un aura de odio increíble eso hace que una gotita salga en la cabeza de Subaru mientras escucha que el director dice –no…ella no te perdonara y entonces te va a dar una cachetada…(eso hace que Subaru tiemble de miedo cosa que el director nota y dice) no te preocupes no te golpeara de verdad solo es un efecto ella tirara el golpe al aire y tú te moverás acorde al movimiento –e…n..tendido- dice Subaru tartamudeando mientras Misora se acerca al joven y al tenerla cerca Subaru le dice a War-Rock por lo bajo –tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…- dice el joven a la vez que War-Rock Mira a Misora y dice –jo…en ese estado me recuerda a Luna…- -¿a qué te…-pero antes de que termine de preguntar se escucha -3…2…1…ACCION- y entonces inicia el dialogo.**_

_**-Misora chan…por favor perdóname…- dice Subaru de una manera tan real que el director piensa –(hasta parece que realmente le está pidiendo disculpas) - -fue un mal entendido nunca quise hacer eso…- dice Subaru y Misora contesta con rabia –NO MIENTAS…ME ENGAÑASTE…Y ME DUELE MUCHO- dice Misora el director se asombra y dice –(hasta parece que le duele de verdad…)- y War-Rock piensa –(esto se pone bueno…jajaja)- y Subaru dice su siguiente dialogo –no Misora…enserio no era mi…- -CALLATE-y entonces Misora suelta un poderoso golpe el cual le da en el rostro a Subaru el cual dice –DUEEEELEEEEE- -CORTE- dice el director y se acerca a Misora -¿lo golpeaste de verdad?- la chica dice –lo siento…no era mi intención…- dice la joven con una mirada bastante fuerte a Subaru el cual le dice a War-Rock –lo hizo apropósito… realmente está furiosa…- -si…eso parece dice War-Rock…por cierto…linda marca te dejo…jajaja- -mira tú War-Rock…- -bien se repite la escena- dice el director y Subaru dice –o no…- y de nuevo se coloca, se repiten los diálogos y de nuevo Misora le da una cachetada –corte…otra vez…- dice el director y la escena se repite de nuevo y Subaru solo piensa –noo…(YA NO MAS NO POR FAVOR)…- y War-Rock solo se rie –jajaja…cuando lleguemos a casa seguro su cara será como un tomate deforme…jajaja- Y Misora dice –lo…siento…su..ba…ru-kun… hagámoslo de nuevo- y Subaru dice –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? (con lagrimas en los ojos estilo anime chistoso)-.**_

_**p.d SI NO QUIEREN QUE UNA CHICA COMO MISORA LES DE CACHETADAS leanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megamen strike force pegasus leo dragon xDDD  
**_

_**Bye dattebayo.**_


	39. Capitulo 38 El Combate de FM 02

_**El Combate de FM 02 "Desventaja evidente"**_

Los chicos de inmediato brincan hacia atrás, Burai impacta en el suelo con su espada causando un enorme cráter y mucho humo, Subaru de inmediato provecha eso y le dispara con el Buster su clon, los tiros no le dan por que Harp Note R los neutraliza usando su shock note, Misora de inmediato lanza su machine gun String sobre su clon, pero Burai corta las cuerdas con su espada, la nube de humo comienza a hacerse mas grande, -tengo que hacer algo…- dice Subaru entonces el chico dice –Battle card…mad vulcan- el chico comienza a disparar con su ametralladora, a la vez que cae al suelo, los tiros no le afectan a Burai porque su barrera mu lo cubre perfectamente –diablos…- dice el chico, Burai al darse cuenta de la ubicación de nuestro héroe intentan lanzarse sobre, pero algo explota enfrente de el haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros –battle card…time bomb- dice Misora la cual se coloca a un lado de Subaru –estamos en desventaja…no podemos pelear así…si atacamos a uno de ellos el que queda libre lo cubre…- cuando termina de decir eso un laser se dirige a ellos, el cual Rockman neutraliza y le dice a su novia –lo sé…tenemos que atacar los 2 al mismo tiempo – War-Rock dice –si…es lo mejor, así al menos uno de nosotros dañara a uno de ellos…- pero Lyra replica –pero si hacemos eso quedaremos sin protección- al escuchar eso Subaru va a decir algo cuando Laplace es lanzando por Burai R y el chico por el polvo apenas si alcanza a ver la espada –CUIDADO- dice Subaru toma a Misora por la espalda y ambos se tiran al suelo la espada pasa rosando por sus casco –ese Burai R…realmente es peligroso…su barrera no nos permitirá dañarlo…- dice Subaru y mientras se levantan Misora dice –en ese caso…ataquemos a los otros 2- el chico asiente y entonces dice –vamos.

-BATTLE CARD…AIR SPREAD- la chica utiliza la battle card y dispersa el polvo, permitiéndoles ver donde esta cada uno de los R Subaru de inmediato se lanza sobre Rockman R –BATTLE CARD BREAK SABER- grita el chico entonces rápido intenta golpearlo al mismo tiempo Misora grita –Battle card Heavy Cannon- y entonces la chica lanza el disparo a Harp Note R ambos ataques son vistos por Burai R el cual no sabe qué hacer y dice –en ese caso…siempre ataca al eslabón mas débil- dice con mucha confianza y se lanza Sobre Misora, Subaru logra impactar al R con su espada y hacerlo volar y que se estrelle contra unas piedras que se encuentran en el campo el chico se gira de inmediato y ve que mientras que Misora le dispara a Harp Note R, Burai se acerca a toda velocidad con la intención de golpearla con Laplace –NOOO MISORAAA CUIDA…- pero antes de que termine de avisarle a Misora el chico recibe un tiro por la espalda –diablos…gah- -SUBARU- dice War-Rock al ver que el su clon se acerca rápidamente para golpearlos con una espada –diablos…- dice Subaru y entonces War-Rock se materializa y lanza un poderoso golpe con sus garras haciendo que se el clon se detenga en seco Subaru se gira y lanza un disparo con el buster haciendo que nuevo su clon salga volando y se estrelle con las piedras de nuevo–MISORA- grita Subaru.

Al mismo tiempo Misora le da un tiro a su clon con el Heavy cannon haciendo que su doble se arrodille producto del impacto –MISORA CUIDAD…- escucha la joven cuando entonces voltea y ve como Burai R se dirige sobre ella –el…de nuevo- dice la chica entonces la joven de inmediato activa una battle card –BREAK SABER- la chica en lugar de intentar huir se lanza al ataque y ambos chocan sus espada –nada mal niña…- dice Burai R y la chica dice –aprendí de nuestro último combate…NO TE SERA TAN SENCILLO- la chica entonces se agacha y lanza un patada girando, cosa que para evitar Burai R brinca y desde el aire reúne energía y grita –BURAI SLASH- y trata de golpear a la joven cuando de pronto desde su izquierda escucha –GEMINI NOISE…AAAA THUNDERBOLT…BLADE- Subaru ataca su espada Zerker a Burai R el cual se ve obligado a dirigir su ataque el chico ambas técnicas chocan y causan una onda expansiva ambos se repelen y Misora aprovecha eso para usar una battle card –FLASH STRIKE- entonces en sus manos se materializan unas lanza con electricidad y se lanza sobre Burai R y trata de golpearlo pero el escudo de Burai de nuevo lo cubre –AHORA SUBARU- el chico entonces aproveche el momento y cambio de Noise form dice –NOISE CHANGE…WOLF WOODS- entonces adopta la forma del imponente lobo comienza a girar a la vez que dice –ELEMENTAL CYCLONE- el poderoso tornado Verde le da de lleno a Burai R la barrera Mu no logra resistir el ataque y hace que salga disparado al aire, el tornado se dirige en la misma dirección en que Harp Note R se encuentra lastimada Burai cae al suelo y causa un cráter al caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Misora?- dice Subaru con mucha preocupación la chica le contesta –estoy bien tranquilo…- War-Rock nota algo y de inmediato le dice a su amigo-OYE SUBARU…MIRA ESO- entonces el chico mira en dirección donde esta Burai y Harp Note R y ve como sus heridas comienzan a sanar -¿pero qué está pasando?- dice Lyra con frustración, Rockman voltea a donde está su clon y ve que también se está recuperando –es lo que notamos hace rato- dice Subaru con evidente frustración Misora le pregunta -¿Qué cosa?- y Subaru le dice –estos R están conectado directamente a la fuente de poder desde el principio… cuando peleamos con los otros R tenían que acceder al Black Hole Server para poder recuperarse… pero estos no…así que están conectados directos al Black Hole y por eso se curan tan rápido y son tan fuerte…- la chica se queda seria al ver los 3 R brincan y se colocan en formación –entonces…¿esto no tendrá fin?- dice Misora y Subaru le dice –tenemos que atacarlos con todo lo que tenemos y usar una técnica que nos permita destruirlos de un solo golpe- War-Rock añade –el problema radica…en que nosotros podemos hacer eso con la finalización, pero si finalizamos y no logramos impactar con nuestra técnica a alguno de ellos estaremos en graves problemas- la chica se queda seria ante el análisis de Subaru –Subaru…yo…- entonces es interrumpida cuando escuchan un grito –MACHINE GUN STRING- la R, la cual está completamente recuperada lanza sus cuerdas Sobre Subaru y Misora los cuales para evitarlas usan battle cards Sword para cortarlas –diablos…- dice Subaru al ver que Burai se acerca a ellos rápidamente –ROGUE FIST- el poderoso R lanza un golpe al aire y varios puños de color Morado se dirigen a Subaru y Misora –BATTLE CARD AURA- gritan ambos chicos y logran cubrirse del ataque, entonces Misora observa detrás de Burai R –O NO- grita la chica al ver que tras de el Rockman R está reuniendo energía en su buster –no…- dice Subaru el cual también alza su Buster y comienza a reunir energía ambos alcanzan el 100% y gritan- CHARING ROCKBUSTER- ambos tiros salen disparados y se estrellan a medio camino causando una explosión y una nube de polvo otra vez –Subaru…- dice Misora secamente al ver que el chico esta de rodillas en el piso –diablos…tuve que usar mucha energía para poder evitar eso…- -rápido Subaru usa la carta Buster Max- dice War-Rock el chico asiente y usa la carta y recupera algo de fuerzas –tenemos que hacer algo rápido –dice Subaru con frustración al ver que la nube de polvo se disipa pero observa que solo están Rockman R y Burai R parados allí pero no ven a Harp Note R -¿Dónde está?- dice Subaru el cual analiza la situación y dice –MISORA BRINCA- la chica le hace caso al joven y lo hacen a tiempo una poderosa nota sale disparada desde sus espalda y va a estrellarse contra unas rocas causando una enorme explosión –ESA…es…MI TECNICA- dice Misora al voltear y ve como Harp Note R está reuniendo de nuevo energía, la chica entonces rápidamente reacciona y también reúne energía –MISORA NO LO…- pero antes de que diga mas los otros 2 R atacan a Subaru, el chico no tiene opción y dice –NOISE CHANGE…HARP NOISE- el chico cambia rápidamente y de forma y usando la habilidad de su Noise activa primero la carta Dancing fire y lanza una poderosa llamarada contra Rockman R el cual se tiene que cubrir y no logra atacar a nuestro héroe, Burai se acerca rápidamente pero Rockman de inmediato activa la carta Electric Slash- y la poderosa espada eléctrica detiene el ataque de Burai, el chico aprovecha y le da una patada haciendo que salga disparado al suelo, Rockman cae y ve como Misora sigue reuniendo energía el Aura Rosa se coloca en la guitarra al mismo tiempo también Harp Note R reúne la energía ambas rasguean la guitarra y gritan –GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- y las poderosas notas salen disparadas y se estrellan a medio camino y una enorme explosión ocurre.

La onda expansiva hace que Harp Note R y Harp Note Salgan disparadas y caigan al suelo, Subaru apenas si logra resistir el impacto –MISORA- grita Subaru cuando la onda de choque termina y ve como Misora no se levanta –MISORA POR FAVOR LEVANTATE- dice con frustración nuestro héroe, el cual observa como los R que golpeo están levantándose al igual que Harp Note R –maldición…está demasiado cansada, apenas si puede estar transformada –dice War-Rock el chico se horroriza ante eso y dice –si es cierto…no ha descansado desde que llego a estado peleando…maldición- dice el chico el cual comienza a correr hacia la joven pero los 2 R masculinos lo obstruyen, a la vez que Harp Note R comienza a recuperarse –QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO- dice Rockman el cual activa la battle card Wide Sword y Burai R dice –no…esa chica será capturada y llevada con Sirius- Rockman R añade –y tu también…- y ambos se lanzan sobre Subaru, el chico se agacha y evita un golpe de Laplace, Subaru entonces trata de golpear a Burai pero un tiro del Buster de Rockman R hace que Subaru se tenga que retirar hacia su espalda – no puedo perder el tiempo aquí…- mientras mira de reojo que Harp Note R está recuperándose rápidamente –diablos…- y ve como Misora sigue tirada en el piso –MALDICION- dice Rockman a la vez que dice –ES EL TODO POR EL TODO…- y entonces se lanza sobre los R.

-GIGA BATTLE CARD MU BARRIER- entonces usando la carta que imita la habilidad de su acérrimo rival se acerca a los R y activa otra carta – EXTICTION METEOR- y enorme meteoritos de fuego se materializan sobre Rockman y todos se dirigen a Burai R –vaya…estas furioso…es por esa chica…que idiota- dice el R y entonces los meteoros comienzan a estrellarse sobre Burai R el cual usando la Barrera mu resiste el impacto de los meteoros pero al final la barrera está muy dañada –esa carta…que poder- entonces ve que Subaru se aproxima usando la battle card Plasma gun y le lanza un tiro a la barrera destruyéndola –ERES MIO- grita Subaru a la vez que de su izquierda comienza a recibir disparos de su clon, pero la carta Mu Barrier hace su trabajo y detiene los ataques –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- y entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo con su Buster a Burai R haciendo que se arrodille –RAPID BUSTER- y lanza poderosas ráfagas sobre el clon de su Rival y entonces luego se acerca y le da una poderosa patada haciéndolo a un lado –MISORA- grita Subaru el cual intenta acercarse a su novia y de repente por la espalda escucha –CHARGIN ROCKBUSTER- y el poderoso disparo destruye su barrera Mu y le da a nuestro héroe causando que caiga al suelo y forme un cráter donde cayó –MI…so…ra- dice Subaru con frustración al ver que Harp Note R se ha recuperado –mal..dic… GAH- entonces recibe un golpe por espalda –no te muevas…- dice Burai R –Mi…so..ra…-.

La chica entonces comienza a abrir los ojos – y ve como Subaru está en el suelo siendo lastimado por Burai R –Su…ba…ru…- dice la joven la cual intenta ponerse de pie pero de pronto frente a ella se encuentra su Clon R el cual le dice –quedate en silencio…- y le da un ataque con un Shock Note haciendo que la joven salga disparada y se estrelle contra el suelo –Misora- dice Lyra y luego añade –tenemos que ponernos de pie… ellos nos necesitan- la chica contesta –lo sé… tengo que…- pero cuando de nuevo intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo recibe otro Shock Note que hace caiga al suelo de nuevo –Su…ba…ru…- dice de nuevo la chica mientras comienza a ver borroso-.

-Misora- dice Subaru en su mente y trata de nuevo ponerse de pie pero recibe un tiro en su espalda –GAH- dice Subaru el cual aun asi intenta ponerse de pie –entiende que no te dejaremos- dice su clon a la vez que Subaru dice –MI…sora…- y de nuevo intenta ponerse de pie pero esta vez Burai R le da un poderoso golpe con la espada en la espalda a Subaru el cual hace que el chico de nuevo se mantenga en el suelo –QUE NO TE MUEVAS- dice Burai R y luego mira a donde esta Harp Note R- parece esto va a acabar ya…- el chico mueve un poco su cabeza y ve como su novia esta de nuevo intentando ponerse de pie pero recibe otro Shock Note y de nuevo cae al suelo –NOOOO MISORAAAA- grita Subaru con frustración.

-Su…ba…ru…- la chica ya no puede ponerse pie de nuevo –MISORA VAMOS INTENTALO –dice la FM pero la chica dice –no puedo…mi cuerpo…no se mueve…- -el cansancio de tantas peleas…- dice la FM entonces la R se aproxima y se coloca a un metro de la joven y dice –eres hermosa…tanto que cautivaste a Sirius…tienen un especial interés en ti…- dice la R a lo cual la chica le dice –eso no me interesa…ese tipo es un maniático…JAMAS ESTARE JUNTO A EL…- dice la joven la cual de nuevo va intentar levantarse pero esta vez Harp Note R usa su Machine gun String y la chica recibe unas descargas eléctricas –kyaaaa- grita la joven Misora de dolor y entonces la R sigue hablando- no lo entiendes…Sirius es nuestro dios…y lo que él quiere "lo tiene"- dice la R enfatizando lo ultimo la chica le contesta –quizás el sea "un dios" pero…yo solo voy a amar a Subaru…y siempre será así- dice la joven con una sonrisa haciendo que la R se enfurezca y dice –bien…es tiempo dejarte inconsciente…- y entonces comienza a reunir energía en la guitarra.

-MISORA MISORA- grita Subaru el cual de nuevo intenta ponerse de pie pero Burai le da un puñetazo en el casco haciendo que cimbre en el suelo –CALLATE YA ME TIENES HARTO CON LO MISMO –entonces Subaru de nuevo levanta la mirada y ve que va a ser atacada por la R –NO…no quiero…perderla…no…NOOO-.

-duerme…pequeña- y entonces cuando la R va a rasguear la guitarra cuando de pronto se escucha a alguien dice –Burai Fist- y unos puños morados golpean a la R la cual sale disparada y se estrella contra el piso - -¿quien hizo eso?- dice la R y entonces detrás de Misora la cual voltea débilmente ve con asombro y al mismo tiempo que su novio, el cual observo desde su posición dicen –BURAI-

¿Qué es lo que hace Burai en ese lugar? ¿Salvo a Harp Note o es solo un mal entendido? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Sorpresita :D hoy estaba extra inspirado y por eso decidí poner este capítulo hoy también, y no se preocupen, que mañana tendrá otro más :D.**_

_**¿Burai salvando a Misora?, bueno si a salvo a Rockman…¿Por qué no a Misora? xD.**_

_**En fin espero los deje con intriga para el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Deltaman, te envié un mensaje explicándote lo del operación Shooting Star, Avísame si te llego ¿bueno?.**_

_**Y ahora… en este capítulo no pondré Omake pero, les dejo esto un breve dialogo del "Rockman. Exe Operation Shooting Star Rockman". Espero les despierte la curiosidad.**_

"_**El chico llega a donde lo está esperando, ella, su mejor amiga ella está mirando como preparan el escenario para el concierto y entonces, como sintiendo la mirada de Subaru la chica se voltea y en cuanto lo ve suelta una deslumbrante sonrisa –SUBARUUUU- grita la joven la cual se acerca al chico y le da un enorme abrazo –hola Misora –chan…- la chica aprieta a Subaru –felicidades por el premio Subaru-kun…- el chico se sonroja un poco y dice –bueno… no es nada…te lo aseguro…- la chica entonces se separa de el y haciendo un mohín de enojo dice –como que "¿nada?" Subaru…es el mayor reconocimiento que se le da a una personas en el mundo no puedes decir que no es nada- el chico se pone nervioso y una leve gotita sale detrás de su cabeza y War-Rock se materializa y dice –claro…somos los héroes más grandes de la tierra- dice War-rock, Subaru lo va a regañar cuando entonces Lyra se materializa y le da un golpe a War-Rock –se un poco más modesto…- -roooooar- dice War-Rock entonces Subaru solo usa su V-Hunter y dice –Wizard off- y War-Rock es obligado a entrar al V-Hunter el chico mira a Misora y le dice –yo no creo que sea tan importante…- dice el joven de nuevo y Misora lo va a regañar cuando el chico coloca un brazo sobre el hombro de ella y dice –no es importante…porque sin premio o con el…siempre peleare por quienes quiero…como tu Misora –chan (luego sonríe) y la chica se sonroja y le dice –esto…gracias Subaru-kun…(suspira y añade) y sé que si llego a estar en peligro me ayudaras- el chico sonríe y dice –eso…ten lo por seguro – la chica le dice –todo va empezar en una hora…¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer un helado?- Subaru sonríe y dice –por supuesto…¿tu favorito es el que tiene chispas de Chocolate verdad?- dice el joven y la chica dice –si…lástima que a ti no te guste el chocolate Subaru-kun…- -jejeje… es un defecto mío…- la chica le dice –no es un defecto… es un gusto diferente- dice la joven y el chico dice –tienes razón…jajaja- mientras se rasca la cabeza y War-Rock piensa-(desde la primera cita que ellos tuvieron…siempre he notado que con ella se comporta diferente…es más que obvio que él…)- pero entonces War-Rock siente algo y piensa –(¿Qué fue esa sensación?... sentí como si se distorsionara las ondas denpa… seguro fue mi imaginación)- entonces la chica dice –vamos entonces- el joven asiente con su cabeza y la chica toma su mano haciendo que sonroje el joven al ver eso Misora se sonríe y piensa –(es tan lindo cuando se sonroja…eso es algo que me gusta tanto de ti…Subaru-kun) y caminan en dirección a la tienda de helados de Spica Mall mientras alguien desde un camino denpa, el cual parece distorsionarse con su sola presencia dice –enserio que es hermosa… Y SERA MIA…SOLO MIA- mientras desaparece.**_

_**Bueno ¿ven que tendrán Subaru x Misora de nuevo? xD eso es algo que espero les guste de mi siguiente fic, este dialogo es un pequeño trozo de lo que llevo avanzado xD bueno eso sería todo por ahora mañana si pondré Omake xD**_

_**Saludos a todos dattebayo!**_

_**p.d si quieren que una chica como Misora, o un chico como Subaru lleguen a sus vidas… "léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megaman Strike Force pegasus leo y Dragon" y es enserio…XDDD.**_


	40. Capitulo 39 El Combate de FM 03

_**El combate de FM 03 "el fin de los RB"**_

-tch…ese Sirius copiándome…oye tu…me estorbas quítate- le dice Burai con mucho desprecio a Misora, la cual dice –tu me sal…- -no…no lo hice- interrumpe Burai con su habitual tono –simplemente estas en mi camino…esos RB no se merecen piedad…- la chica se queda seria y comienza a ponerse de pie –ayúdanos…- dice Misora a lo que Burai contesta –yo solo vine por el- y señala a su clon –a mi me interesa poco lo que a ti y a ese estúpido de Subaru les pasen…- la chica se queda seria y entonces activa una battle card –Recovery 300…- dice la joven al usar la carta buena parte de su energía vuelve a su cuerpo – como digas…- dice Misora la cual saca su Guitarra y dice –battle card invisible- y la joven desaparece Burai solo dice –tch…esa idiota…como la detesto…-.

-SHOCK NOTE- dice la joven disparándole a Rockman R el cual recibe el impacto y de inmediato sale disparado y se estrella en el suelo, -tu maldita- dice Burai R alzando su espada pero entonces el verdadero Burai se acerca a su clon y le dice –pedazo de basura inservible…ni siquiera puedes matar a ese imbécil que está en el suelo… ESO SOLO LO PUEDO HACER YO- y de inmediato lanza un potente golpe con Laplace haciendo que su clon salga disparado y de inmediato Burai se lanza sobre él y dice –Burai Break- y lanza un poderoso impacto que hace que su clon se cimbre en el suelo causando una explosión.

-gah…- dice Subaru el cual se pone de pie frente a el Misora se materializa –Subaru-kun…- dice la joven dándole un fuerte abrazo –Misora…me alegro que estés bien…- dice Rockman abrazando también a Misora y luego añade -¿y Burai?- la chica dice –el no me salvo…solo tuve suerte de estar en su camino…el está peleando con su clon- el chico dice –ese Burai… bueno ahora esto se a nivelado pero tengo una idea – entonces Misora escucha con atención a Subaru –mira…intercambiemos Rivales, yo me hare cargo de tu Clon Misora y tu del mío…eso nos dará la ventaja -¿ventaja?- el chico asiente y War-Rock dice –es obvio…si peleamos contra nosotros mismos el combate esta igualado, pero si peleamos con otro clon que no sea el nuestro…- entonces Lyra dice –ya entiendo…así las probabilidades de ganar aumentan- -así es- dice Subaru entonces le dice a Misora –confió en ti Misora…- la chica sonríe y dice – y yo en ti…no dejes que esa copia barata te gane- el chico dice –lo mismo digo- y entonces ambos se lanzan a pelear en una última confrontación.

Mientras tanto Burai se enfrenta a su clon con suma paridad –Burai Fist- gritan ambos y entonces los poderosos puñetazos se neutralizan en el aire –tch- dice el verdadero Burai, el cual entonces se lanza con Laplace y choca su arma contra la de su clon luego del choque Burai intenta darle una patada a su clon el cual brinca y desde el aire lanza un golpe con espada, el cual Burai detiene colocando la suya entre él y la espada de su enemigo, la fuerza del impacto causa un movimiento en el aire y además el choque espadas causa que salgan chispas –nada mal…- dice el clon de Burai el cual cae al suelo y da un enorme brinco hacia atrás, desde el aire el mencionado lanza su arma –tch…- dice el verdadero y entonces cuando la espada esta por golpearlo de inmediato usa la suya para desviar el impacto, la espada del clon gira en el aire y vuelve a manos de su dueño el cual al caer al suelo dice –eres hábil… más de lo que mis datos indican- entonces Burai solo dice –en una pelea los datos son lo de menos…y te lo voy a demostrar- a la vez que se lanza sobre su clon.

-ROCKBUSTER- grita Subaru el cual lanza los disparo a la Clon de su novia, la cual de inmediato lanza un Shock Note para neutralizar los tiros –nada mal…- dice Subaru el cual brinca y de nuevo lanza una gran cantidad de disparos los cuales dan en el suelo alzando una gran nube de humo a la vez que mientras cae dice –Noise change…- -MACHINE GUN STRING- grita Harp Note R la cual lanza sus poderosas cuerdas a donde cree que se encuentra Rockman y falla –vaya…una distracción- dice la R entonces ella brinca y desde el aire dice –PERO DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO DARTE…SHOCK NOTE- y comienza a disparar a toda potencia su técnica la cual hace que el polvo comience a disiparse y cuando el polvo ya no estorba su visión ve…- -donde esta…- -WOLF SLASH- grita el chico por la espalda de la R la cual voltea y ve a Rockman con la forma del imponente Wolf Woods el ataque le da de lleno a la R la cual cae al suelo y se golpea de mala manera –WOLF NOISE- dice Rockman y luego añade –MULTI NOISE… CANCER NOISE- y entonces el poderoso ruido lo cubre y cambia su forma parcialmente adquiriendo el poder de Cancer –PULSE SONG- grita la R logrando detener a Subaru parcialmente –Shock Note- la R lanza la técnica sobre Subaru pero el chico aprovecha y entonces dice –Battle card…Barrier- y la activa justo a tiempo evitando el ataque luego el chico dice –Dynamic Wave- lanzando las poderosas olas de agua causando que la R se dañada y salga disparada y se estrelle contra una roca y por el producto de las olas la roca se rompe y la R se va a estrellar al suelo, la mencionada comienza a levantarse y a regenerarse rápidamente y le pregunta a Rockman-¿Cómo es que pudiste moverte?- el chico sonríe y le dice a la R –fácil…tu técnica no se compara con la de Misora…solo eres una copia barata…- al escuchar eso la R dice –TE EQUIVOCAS SIRIUS NOS MEJORO…NO TENEMOS LAS DEBILIDADES QUE USTEDES TIENEN- el chico dice –pero eso no evitara el que te derrote y mas…- entonces el Ruido comienza a cubrir a Rockman el cual grita –CUANDO TRATASTE DE LLEVARTE A MISORA…ESO ES ALGO QUE JAMAS PERDONARE…NOISE CHANGE…HARP NOISE- entonces al finalizar su frase su cuerpo sufre la transformación y adquiere ese color Rosa y la bufanda de la chica además del casco –PREPARATE- dice Rockman el cual se lanza al ataque.

Mientras tanto en otra parte la bella Hibiki Misora está teniendo un combate con el clon de su novio, -Shock Note- y las notas impactan a medio camino con los lasers de Rockman R –ESO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO- dice el R el cual aumenta la intensidad –tú no eres tan rápida como yo disparando- dice el R con una confianza enorme pero entonces la chica sonríe y dice –ESO CREES TU AAA- y comienza a mover sus dedos mas rápidamente las notas de las chicas salen 3 veces más rápido sorprendiendo al R –eso es…absurdo- entonces las notas superan los Lasers y le dan un poderoso impacto a Rockman R el cual sale disparado y se estrella contra el suelo levantando algo de polvo al hacerlo, entonces la chica le dice –¿sorprendido?- al decir eso ve como el R se levanta y comienza a sanarse –¿Cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte?…- dice el R y luego añade –LOS DATOS QUE SIRIUS NOS INCRUSTO…- entonces la chica lo interrumpe y dice – los datos no lo son todos en la batalla, también cuenta…el corazón- dice la chica con convicción a la vez que el R dice –¿corazón? ¿sentimientos?- dice con confusión luego se ríe –JAJAJAJAJA ESO EN EL BLACK HOLE SERVER NO ES NADA…ALGO QUE DESTRUYE, QUE SOLO ESTA DESTINADO A MATAR…NO NECESITA COSAS COMO SENTIMIENTOS- grita el R a la vez que Misora dice –esa es la razón por la cual ustedes van a perder…- -¿Qué?- dice el R a la vez que le lanza un tiro a Misora la cual lo detiene usando una carta Barrier –así como lo oyes…van a perder…- -COMO TE ATREVES…- dice el R el cual vuelve a disparar pero en este ocasión la chica rasguea la guitarra y lanza una nota que se estrella contra el laser y dice –los sentimientos…NOS HACEN FUERTES…- dice la joven a la vez que el Aura rosa se forma a su alrededor –no voy a dejar que toques a Subaru de nuevo…PREPARATE- y la chica se lanza al ataque.

Mientras tanto en el duelo de espadas entre Burai y su clon

-MALDITO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS MAS FUERTE QUE YO- grita con frustración el R el cual esta arrodillado con un gran golpe de espada el cual atraviesa su pecho, -basura- dice Burai el cual de nuevo se lanza sobre su clon el cual desesperadamente intenta detener el ataque con su espada y no logra hacerlo porque Burai cambia el estilo del golpe y le da con la empuñadura –gah…- y luego Burai se gira 360 grados y le da una poderosa patada al R el cual sale disparado y se estrella en el suelo, a recibido tanto daño que las heridas que tienen tardan demasiado en recuperarse -tu…es imposible…IMPOSIBLE- grita el R el cual brinca hacia atrás y espera a recuperarse un poco mas –LOS DATOS DE TI…SON PRECISOS…SIRIUS NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA- dice el R el cual comienza acumular energía en su copia de Laplace –BURAI BREAK- grita el R el cual se lanza sobre Solo el cual recibe el impacto de manera directa causando una gran explosión y una gran cantidad de piedras que salen disparadas en todas direcciones –JAJAJA LO SABIA LO SABIA ERES DEBIL…- pero entonces de entre el polvo un Burai con una herida muy leve se muestra –jajajaja patético…no puedo creer que Sirius se haya atrevido a copiarme con tan bajo nivel…PATETICO- entonces Burai le da una patada a su clon haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo y Burai dice –JE…asi es como se hace esto…- y reúne energía en su imponente espada a la vez que le dice al R -¿algo que decir antes de morir?- entonces el R le dice –QUE SIRIUS TE HARA PEDAZOS…- -tch…como si él pudiera…Sirius no es tan fuerte como dicen que es…por eso es que tuvo que robar el "metal Mu" de mi civilización…DESAPERECE BURAI BREAK- entonces suelta el espadazo a toda potencia dándole de lleno a Burai R, una enorme explosión ocurre muchísimo más grande que la que el R creo y cuando se disipa el Humo solo esta Burai con un pedazo del casco de su copia –PATETICO…- dice el joven Guerrero de Mu a la vez que dice –ahora sigues tu…MOONDESTROYER- y desaparece en un halo de luz morada.

-Machine Gun String – grita joven y luego rasguea la guitarra, las poderosas cuerdas de la joven atrapan al RB el cual dice -¿eso es todo?- y comienza a dispararle a Misora pero entonces la chica dice –Voltic Eye- y lanza poderosas descargas eléctricas al R a través de las cuerdas, -gaaaaah- grita el clon de Rockman, Misora al ver eso, no puede evitar pensar que eso podría pasarle a Subaru…- -no pienses así- dice Lyra la chica le dice –lo se…pero es que es idéntico- dice la joven entonces ve como el R comienza a ponerse de pie y la chica añade- pero…tenemos que matarlo…- dice con cierto aire de tristeza –Misora…él es de los malos…el- pero Lyra es interrumpida por su amiga –tal vez…pero eso no quita que sea un ser vivo Lyra…- entonces la chica se para frente al R y dice -¿de verdad no existe forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?- entonces el R contesta –no…yo solo sirvo a Sirius…el destructor de este y muchos más mundos…- la chica suspira –lo siento…Rockman RB…- entonces la joven comienza a reunir toda su energía y sentimientos y la poderosa Aura rosa se manifiesta –realmente…lo siento aaaaaaaa- la chica se lanza al R el cual intenta reunir energía en su Buster pero la joven no lo deja –PULSE SONG- el R queda paralizado, -Machine Gun String- la joven vuelve atraparlo con sus cuerdas –battle card Break Saber- la chica entonces corre a una velocidad asombrosa y le da un poderoso golpe al R –gah- luego la joven grita –plasma gun X- y lanza un tiro con el arma eléctrica volviendo a paralizar al RB entonces la chica finalmente comienza a reunir energía en su guitarra y dice con un tono de tristeza –realmente… esta es una guerra sin sentido…no tiene caso estar matando gente…Sirius…YO LO DETENDRE… por ustedes…y por nuestro futuro- le dice la joven al R el cual dice –como si pudieras hacerlo…EL LOS MATARA ES INVENCIBLE- la chica Rasguea la guitarra y grita –TAMBIEN ROCKMAN ES INVENCIBLE…YO LE AYUDARE…GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza su técnica la cual va a estrellarse contra el R y causa una gran explosión entonces cuando termina todo y el polvo se disipa la chica ve como el R se deshace como el polvo y añade –Sirius…te voy a hacer pagar por esto…- y Lyra dice –tenemos que ir con Subaru y War-Rock- a lo que la chica asiente y desaparece en un halo de Luz Rosa.

-Shock Note- grita la R la cual lanza su técnica a un furioso Subaru –eso…NI SIQUIERA TIENE EL NIVEL QUE MISORA PUEDE DAR- grita el joven el cual con su Harp Noise evita fácilmente los ataques y usando facultad de su Noise dice –multi battle cards…Sword…Heavy cannon, plasma gun- y en forma consecutiva se activan las carta, primero usando la carta Sword y la velocidad de su Noise se aproxima a la R y la corta por la espalda –maldito- grita la R la cual se gira pero al hacerlo Rockman ya está alejado de ella, luego el joven sigue moviéndose rápidamente y mientras recibe ataques con el Shock Note de la R lanza su disparo y le da de lleno a la R la cual sale volando y entonces activa la Plasma Gun y el tiro eléctrico le da de lleno al clon de R la cual queda paralizada en el suelo –gah…no puedo moverme- -¿Qué siente?- dice Rockman el cual se acerca a la R –¿Qué se siente el ser usada como juguete de Sirius?- la R dice –nosotros, nacemos con la simple razón de servirlo, el es nuestro creador…él es nuestro dios- entonces el chico solo baja la cabeza y piensa un momento y dice -¿sabes porque ese maldito quiere a Harp Note?- entonces la R sonriendo de una manera diabólica dice –por que incluso alguien como él…también se enamora…incluso alguien como él…JAJAJAJA- al escuchar eso ultimo Subaru solo sonríe y dice –y yo no voy a dejar que se acerque a ella…lo siento…pero tengo que matarte…- dice Subaru lo ultimo con algo de remordimiento a lo que la R dice –jajaja...¿acaso por mi forma no quieres matarme? Que patético…- -te equivocas no es por eso- dice Subaru y entonces suspira y añade –"porque eres un ser vivo" por eso no quiero matarte…- al escuchar eso ultimo la R se ríe –JAJAJAJAJA PIEDAD…JAJAJA ESO NO TE SERVIRA CONTRA SIRIUS…SI VAS CON ESA ACTITUD TE MATARA JAJAJA- entonces Subaru dice –yo jamás…LE MOSTRARE PIEDAD A ALGUIEN QUE CREA SERES VIVOS SOLO POR DIVERSION- entonces el chico comienza a cargar energía en el Buster a lo que War-Rock le dice -¿estás seguro de esto?- el chico dice –no…pero no tenemos opción…- -entiendo Subaru…- añade War-Rock entonces cuando la carga del Buster alcanza el 100% dice –lo siento…CHARING ROCKBUSTER- entonces dispara la técnica la cual R recibe con una sonrisa, cosa que Rockman nota y entonces una enorme explosión ocurre y entonces en ese momento Misora llega y ve a Subaru que está bien –Subaru…- dice despacio la chica entonces cuando termina la explosión la R comienza a deshacerse como polvo pero aun mantiene esa sonrisa que el chico vio -¿oye Subaru viste eso?- dice War-Rock y mientras Misora se acerca el chico dice –sonreía…cuando la mate…- al escuchar eso ultimo Misora se queda seria y mira a Subaru fijamente por la espalda, el chico voltea y entonces dice –ella… estaba feliz porque la mate…- entonces Misora solo le dice a Subaru -¿de qué estás hablando?- el chico se acerca y le dice –incluso seres como ellos…tienen sentimientos…- al escuchar eso ultimo Misora se queda seria y dice –pero no teníamos opción Subaru…- -lo se Misora…lo sé…es por eso- entonces el chico mira al cielo y observa el Black Hole el cual es más visible que antes –tenemos que vencer a Sirius…- la chica asiente y dice –vamos con los demás…me preocupa Moondestroyer…- el chico pregunta -¿Qué paso con Burai?- la chica le dice –él no tenía la intención de salvarme…simplemente ataco a la R por que era necesario para lograr su objetivo…- el chico solo dice – ese Burai…bien olvidémoslo por ahora vamos por Moondestroyer- la chica asiente y rápidamente se mueven y Subaru piensa –(Sirius…creas seres vivos…y juegas con ellos…JAMAS TE PERDONARE)- y entonces en una luz Azul y Rosa cruzan el campo de batalla rumbo a sus amigos.

_**Final del capítulo.**_

_**Bien aquí tienen otro capítulo más, espero les guste. No publique que ayer por que salí con mi familia y ni tiempo de escribir me dieron jaja xD.**_

_**Bueno como vieron, "Wolo no salvo a Misora" ahora como quien dice "solo le estorbaba el clon de Harp Note" típico del chico…¿no creen?. xD**_

_**Bueno ya murieron los R y dejaron a los chicos con algunas reflexiones, espero eso les gustara**_

_**¿Sirius enamorado de Misora? Eso es pero los confunda muhahaha xD.**_

_**Bueno el siguiente capítulo estará centrado en el resto del equipo les aseguro que el combate será espectacular, y cuando termine la siguiente pelea vendrá lo que prometí "tanto romance que van a pedir otra cosa al final " xDD.**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo por ahora**_

_**Deltaman: si no te llego el mensaje explicándote lo del fic, déjame dicho en un review para remandar la información.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y review y favoritos**_

_**Y AHORA EL OMAKE DEL CAPITULO **_

"_**un regalo accidentado parte 04"**_

_**-corte perfecto termina la grabación…gracias Subaru- dice el director con una sonrisa pero entonces le sale a una enorme gotita estilo anime al ver a Subaru completamente "hecho una cara de tomate" de tanto golpe que le dio la linda Misora, en el V-Hunter War-Rock se ríe como nunca se había reido y Misora la cual como es obvio a un sigue molesta con el chico se está cambiando en su camerino -¿chico estas bien?- dice War-Rock el cual recibe la respuesta del chico –duele…aaaaaaaa- entonces War-Rock dice –jajaja pareces un tomate andante…jajaja – entonces el chico contesta –que gracioso…- y poniéndose de pie dice –me voy a cambiar para irnos- el chico entra a su habitación y War-Rock le pregunta -¿no crees que deberías arreglar el mal entendido con ella?- el chico dice –no tiene caso…no me escucha- entonces War-Rock dice –mira ella ahora está en su camerino cambiándose puedes hablarle desde fuera para evitar el riesgo de que golpe con su guitarra- entonces Subaru se imagina recibiendo un golpe de la guitarra de Misora y dice –buena idea…- y tras cambiarse, el chico toma el bolso rosa y se coloca afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Misora. La chica sigue furiosa dentro y solo dice –ese Subaru…no entiende como…- entonces Lyra le dice –Misora…ni siquiera lo has dejado explicarse…- la chica dice –con lo que vi en Spica Mall es más que suficiente…- entonces cuando Lyra va a decir otra cosa se oye una voz de fuera de la habitación –Misora-chan…lo siento si te hice enojar…- entonces la chica se queda seria y dice –Subaru…- entonces la chica le va a decir algo cuando el chico añade –este regalo…no era para Luna…es para ti…discúlpame Misora-chan…aquí lo dejo en la puerta, entonces el chico se agacha y coloca el bolso en el suelo, a la vez que dice –adiós Misora-chan…- entonces el chico de inmediato se transforma en Rockman y desaparece justo cuando Misora está abriendo la puerta –Subaru…kun…- dice la joven al recoger el bolso al verlo se sonríe y dice –es mi color favorito…- entonces Lyra le dice -¿Qué harás Misora?- la chica entonces se queda seria y dice –yo…yo…-. Mientras tanto War-Rock le dice –bien hecho muchacho…ahora te toca ponerte crema para lo irritado de la cara…esa chica pega duro jajaja- -muy gracioso War-Rock... muuuuy gracioso- entonces cuando el chico se materializa frente a su casa se escucha un –ROCKMAN-SAMAAA- el chico voltea y dice – o no…Luna.- War-Rock dice –jajaja…más problemas en el horizonte…jajaja-.**_

_**Final del Omake (este no fue tan gracioso a mi punto de ver…pero el siguiente…los matara de risa muhahaha xD)**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_

_**p.d "si no quieren que la cara se les ponga como la de Subaru, léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megamen strike force pegasus leo y dragon".**_


	41. Capitulo 40 El Combate de FM 04

_**La batalla de FM 04 "el poder de Moondestroyer"**_

-yoh…parece que los encontré- dice un Moondestroyer el cual en su rostro solo se refleja una sonrisa llena de maldad y ganas de "matar", sonríe a la vez que se relame el labio superior y añade –hace tiempo que no peleaba enserio, me pregunto si esas moscas tendrán lo suficiente para entretenerme… como sea… van a morir- entonces acelera su paso.

Mientras tanto Cepheus está vigilando el área, mientras Utagai ayuda a recuperarse a Gonta y Juro.

-¿Cómo te sientes Juro?- pregunta Utagai el cual sigue en su forma de Cygnus Wing –mejor que hace unos momentos…incluso que puedo pelear un poco- Utagai replica –no es conveniente que te muevas mucho las heridas que tienen solo fueron tratadas rápidamente, no estás al 100%- entonces voltea a ver a Gonta -¿Cómo estás?- el chico contesta –bien, ya no me siento tan debilitado…gracias Utagai-san- el joven científico dice –me alegro…ahora solo queda esperar a que ellos regresen…- al decir eso mira en dirección de donde pelean Rockman y Harp Note y ven una gran cantidad de explosiones, luego añade –solo espero que Subaru esté en condiciones de soportar tanto…- pero es interrumpido por Cepheus –los Sabios de AM no solo le dieron vida, también le dieron más resistencia…confía en él, pronto estará de…- entonces el rey siente algo y de inmediato desenvaina su espada –maldición… "El" esta aquí- al decir eso Gonta pregunta -¿EL?- el rey añade –si… Moondestroyer…estén alertas- entonces se escucha una voz –yoh…hola a todos…insignificantes moscos- entonces Juro pregunta -¿Dónde te escodes maldito?- entonces el mencionado FM comienza a Oler y le dice a Juro –DETRÁS DE TI- Juro por puro instinto se mueve a su derecha y logra evitar el ataque de una luna la cual golpe justo donde el Lobo esta –WOLF SLASH- entonces lanzado un golpe al aire la onda de energía se dirige al mismo lugar de donde provino el ataque y todos ven que la energía es absorbida –ALLI ESTAS- grita Gonta el cual dice –BATTLE CARD JET ATTACK…OX TACKLE- entonces el chico usando la carta Jet Attack obtiene más impulso y se lanza sobre el EM justo cuando va a golpearlo Moondestroyer se tele transporta y Taurus Fire no logra darle –maldición es rápido- dice Gonta a la vez que observa como el Mencionado EM sonríe y desde la izquierda del mismo varias plumas afiladas tratan de darle pero solo extiende su mano y absorbe los ataques –maldición- dice Utagai entonces Cepheus se lanza también y trata de golpear al EM con su espada pero el mencionado solo materializa un par de cuchillos y detiene el ataque de Cepheus –nada mal rey…LASTIMA QUE ESTE LASTIMADO- y le da una patada al mencionado FM el cual en el aire se gira y cae de pie y a la vez observa que Moondestroyer ha vuelto a desaparecer, de inmediato le dice a Wolf –tenemos que localizarlo antes de que nos ataque – Wolf de inmediato comienza a olfatear y nota un extraño aroma –ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS- todos miran hacia arriba y ven que Moondestroyer esta flotando como si nada –yoh…¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- dice el EM el cual comienza a carcajearse y añade –patético…¿seres como ustedes se oponen a Sirius?… eso es algo que no logro comprender…- dice el EM Gonta le contesta –y no necesitas hacerlo…NOSOTROS LE PATEAREMOS EL TRASERO A SIRIUS- entonces Moondestroyer se pone más serio y cruzando sus brazos dice –les aseguro que ni siquiera podrán entrar al Black Hole Server…yo soy el único que puede hacerlo…y si quieren acceder…TENDRAN QUE MATARME- entonces al oír eso Cepheus dice –en ese caso…no nos dejas opción…- y reúne energía en su espada a la vez que grita –MOON SLASH- entonces lanza la energía sobre Moondestroyer el cual absorbe el ataque con sus manos, pero no ve que por detrás de el Wolf a una velocidad asombrosa llega y le da un zarpazo el cual Moondestroyer no detiene y cae al suelo, logra girarse y caer de pie –maldito lob…- pero antes de que termine de decir su frase escucha un –OX FIRE- entonces la potente llamarada se dirige a él y de inmediato la absorbe y logra evadir el ataque gracias a ellos, pero por la izquierda de Moondestroyer, Cygnus Wing a una velocidad asombrosa se acerca y dice –CYGNUS DANCE- y girando sobre una de sus piernas le da un poderoso golpe a Moondestroyer el cual se estrella en los escombros, Utagai comienza a notar algo y dice -¿Por qué no ataca?... ¿Por qué se deja golpear? Algo no está bien aquí…- dice el joven pero ve como Wolf y Gonta se lanzan sobre Moondestroyer y añade –no puedo dudar…tenemos que detenerlo aquí y ahora… - y también va al ataque.

-Ox Tackle- de nuevo Taurus se lanza al ataque sobre Moondestroyer el cual recibe el impacto de lleno causando que atraviese un par de rocas y se estrelle contra una gran Loma –tch…je…- dice Moondestroyer luego Wolf lanza un zarpazo al aire el cual Moondestroyer absorbe- Cepheus se acerca y trata de golpearlo con su espada, pero Moondestroyer entonces brinca y evita el ataque a la vez que observe algunas plumas de Cygnus, las cuales el disparo mientras veía una oportunidad –BATTLE CARD HEAVY CANNON- dice el joven y lanza un tiro con su arma pero de nuevo Moondestroyer lo absorbe –battle card… heat uppercut- Taurus cuando ve que Moondestroyer va a tocar el suelo se acerca y trata de darle con su carta pero ve con impotencia como cuando lo va a golpear el desaparece- diablos…otra vez lo mismo- dice Gonta entonces escucha un grito –ARRIBA DE TI- entonces ve como a una velocidad asombrosa el EM va a golpearlo con una patada, el chico logra colocar sus brazos encima de su cabeza en forma de cruz y logra detener la patada, pero eso causa que se lastima –MUUUUU GAAAAAAH- grita de dolor Taurus entonces Moondestroyer se gira y le da una patada de gran potencia en el estomago haciendo que Taurus salga disparado y se estrelle en el suelo –AAAA GAH…- -¿ESTAS BIEN GONTA?- pregunta Taurus entonces el chico le dice –gah…creo que me lastime los brazos…- -GONTA- grita Wolf el cual se lanza sobre Moondestroyer el cual dice –ven lobito…veamos quien es mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo- y ambos entran en un combate 1 a 1 mientras Cepheus observa y Utagai se dirige a Gonta.

Mientras tanto un par de jóvenes se mueven a gran velocidad por el planeta FM pero uno de ellos, para ser especifico, la chica empieza a tener problemas comienza a ver borroso –(no…ahora…el me necesita…debo…resistir)- la chica comienza a entre cerrar los ojos pero entonces escucha la voz de su novio –Misora…¿estás bien?- la chica entonces reacciona y dice –si…estoy bien- el chico duda de ello pero no va a empezar a discutir con Misora y le dice –bien…- entonces la chica que nota la preocupación de Subaru le dice –yo pelee con Moondestroyer hace poco Subaru…- el chico mira a Misora incrédulo y le dice -¿peleaste con el?- la chica contesta –si…gracias a esa pelea descubrí un par de cosas de el- entonces War-Rock pregunta -¿Qué cosas? Todo lo que nos digas nos puede ser útil- la chica asiente y dice –bueno…descubrí que su estilo de pelea es así…usa sus manos para neutralizar todos los ataques que no sean físicos, por ejemplo, mi Shock Note, o tu Rockbuster Subaru- el chico escucha con silencio y luego escucha lo demás que añade Misora –además de eso usa sus piernas para atacar, y la energía que utiliza para sus ataques es la que el absorbe de nosotros- dice la joven y finalmente añade –la única forma de poder darle con un ataque al 100% es tomándolo por sorpresa, de otra manera tendrías que atacar la parte baja de su cuerpo…- entonces Subaru dice –entiendo…entonces esa es la forma de pelear con el- el chico piensa unos instantes y le dice a la chica –gracias por la información Misora- entonces la chica sonríe y dice – de nada Subaru…- -BIEN…tenemos que derrotarlo- dice War-Rock algo que a Subaru no le agrada mucho el chico dice –matar…- lo dice tan serio y con cierto aire de tristeza que Misora lo mira seriamente y piensa –(que pasa por tu mente Subaru… ¿Qué estas pensando?) a la vez que aumentan un poco su velocidad.

-Wolf Slash- el poderoso Wolf intenta golpear con su garra derecha a Moondestroyer el cual simplemente se agacha y evita el ataque a la vez que golpea con una patada la pierna izquierda de Wolf, eso hace que tenga que apoyarse con mano izquierda –ERES MIO- entonces el EM tira otra patada por el lado derecho obligando a Wolf a cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo, el Lobo entonces ve como la pierna izquierda va a golpearlo de nuevo cuando rápidamente brinca con su pierna derecha logrando evadir el golpe –astuto…- dice Moondestroyer el cual brinca y comienza a tirar patadas rápidamente las cuales Wolf detiene usando sus brazos, -kuh…es fuerte…- dice el Lobo entonces da un giro sobre su propio eje y le lanza una patada a Moondestroyer el cual simplemente se cubre con los brazos, ambos caen al suelo después de eso y se lanzan de muevo, Wolf tira un golpe ahora vertical el cual obliga a Moondestroyer a brincar hacia atrás –nada mal lobito…- entonces un hilillo de sangre cae de la cara de Moondestroyer el cual añade –ahora…prepárate- entonces en un movimiento asombroso el desaparece, haciendo que Wolf se asombre-como…- y de repente una poderosa patada le da en el estomago, el joven jardinero sale volando y se estrella contra una pared de rocas, abre los ojos y ve que Moondestroyer de nuevo esta frente a el, el lobo por puro instinto logra brincar y se coloca detrás de Moondestroyer pero entonces ve cuando va a darle con sus garras que Moondestroyer volvió a desaparecer -¿Cómo es que?- entonces una poderosa patada le da por el costado derecho –gah…- el Lobo sale volando y entonces Moondestroyer desde el aire grita –LUNAR EXPLOSION- y una poderosa Luna sale desde la mano derecha del EM dando de lleno en el Lobo causando una enorme explosión y de paso causando que pierda la transformación.

-Juro, Wolf- grita el Rey Cepheus y entonces ve como Moondestroyer desaparece –a donde…- y entonces voltea a su derecha –GONTA, UTAGAI MUEVANSE- pero justo cuando grita eso ocurre lo inevitable –LUNAR EXPLOSION- la poderosa Luna de energía se dirige a Gonta y Utagai y les da de lleno –NO…no puede…- entonces justo en ese momento frente a Cepheus aparece Moondestroyer –mire rey…- entonces tras la gran nube de humo que se creó del impacto del ataque de Moondestroyer solo están Gonta y Utagai lastimados -¿estos son en los que puso sus esperanzas? Patético…- entonces el rey contesta –no creo que sea patético ellos…han peleado valientemente…COMO YO- entonces apunta con su espada a Moondestroyer –MOON SLASH- y lanza la técnica la cual absorbe -¿es todo?... el valiente Cepheus…JAJAJA- entonces le da una patada el rey el cual sale disparado –gah…- luego muchísimas cuchillas se lanzan sobre el rey, el cual solo se gira sobre si mismo, intenta detenerlas con su espada pero de repente desde el aire Moondestroyer aparece y le da una patada en la cabeza, el cual sale disparado y de repente y se escucha un grito –LUNAR EXPLOSION- y otra enorme Luna le da de lleno a Cepheus tras la explosión, Cepheus aparece de Pie gravemente herido, entonces Moondestroyer se acerca y dice –muere…- y cuando va a golpearlo –SHOCK NOTE- la chica lanza la técnica la cual le da por el costado a Moondestroyer –GAH…NO PUEDE- entonces frente a el Rockman aparece con una battle card Sword activada –TOMA ESTO- y le da un poderoso golpe a Moondestroyer –GAAAAH- el cual brinca y mientras se toma el pecho y ve la sangre dice –ROCKMAN…HARP NOTE…JE…JAJAJA-.

-Cepheus… ¿estás bien?- entonces el rey dice –Subaru…War-Rock…tengan cuidado…- entonces el rey se arrodilla y añade –es veloz…- entonces Rockman voltea y ve que no se encuentra Moondestroyer donde se suponía cayo –Misora…- dice Subaru secamente pero la chica entonces aparece a su lado y le dice –ten cuidado…tiende a atacar por sorpresa…COMO EL COBARDE QUE ES- dice Misora y Moondestroyer se rie –JAJAJAJAJAJA… YOH…la futura Compañera de Sirius…realmente eres hilarante…- al escuchar eso Rockman se pone serio –como si yo fuera dejar que él le vaya a poner un dedo encima…- -Subaru…- dice la chica y entonces Moondestroyer dice –jajaja…Rockman…Shooting Star Rockman… tu serás el guarda espaldas de Cepheus… yoh yoh…tomares el lugar que Apollo tenía- entonces el chico dice –no…yo nunca trabajare para alguien como él- Misora observa que Subaru se está molestando –Subaru tranquilízate...- el chico contesta –no Misora…esos tipos…te quieren a ti…quieren jugar contigo…lastimaron a mis amigos…NO LOS PERDONARE- la chica se queda seria y piensa –(Subaru…¿Qué sucede contigo?) entonces el chico dice – ROCKBUSTER- a una velocidad asombrosa dispara en todas direcciones y al final logra ver que uno de sus tiros no se va de largo –TE TENGO- el chico se lanza a toda velocidad sobre dónde cree que esta Moondestroyer pero cuando activa la battle card Break Saber War-Rock dice –SUBARU NO ES UNA TRAMPA- el chico se detiene en seco y dice –MISORA CUIDADO- la chica entonces ve como desde el aire una poderosa Luna se dirige a ella la chica intenta moverse pero justo en ese momento ocurre lo que ella no quería –NO…NO no puedo…moverme…- entonces la visión de la chica se hace borrosa y cae de rodillas a la vez que la luna esta por golpear y entonces cuando Subaru grita –MISORAAAAA- algo asombroso ocurre, la explosión ocurre y Subaru tiene una enorme cara de consternación –no…Misora…MISORA…- -YOH YOH…AHORA PODRE…¿Qué?- dice Moondestroyer el cual se materializa frente a donde se supone Misora estaría inconsciente y asombrado tanto como Subaru y Misora ve que Taurus, Wolf, Cygnus y Cepheus, la cubrieron del ataque –AMIGOS- grita Subaru entonces activa el Harp Noise y rápidamente trata de golpear a Moondestroyer con su espada, el EM se tele transporta y evita el ataque y se materializa justo donde Subaru estaba parado con una sonrisa siniestra –AMIGOS…- dice Subaru y ve como los 4 dicen –Subaru…gánale…- y los 3 quedan inconscientes sin sus transformaciones y Cepheus gravemente herido–NO…MISORA…MISORA- dice Subaru al ver que la chica también esta lastimada y tirada en el piso, el joven de inmediato la toma entre sus brazos, la chica le dice –Subaru… estoy bien…- -no Misora…llegaste a tu limite…- -Subaru…te lo pido…no te enfurezcas…no soportaría…gah…- la chica se toma el pecho –Misora…¿qué te pasa? MISORA…- entonces Lyra dice –está en su límite…tengo que separarme de ella- entonces la FM deshace la transformación y Misora queda tendida en el suelo –Misora…por favor reacciona- dice un Subaru con mucha preocupación entonces la chica abre levemente los ojos –eres…tan lindo…Subaru…siempre tu sonrisa me ha permitido seguir adelante…jamás he sentido otra cosa más que felicidad desde que nos hicimos hermanos y ahora que eres mi novio…he vuelto a ser igual de feliz que cuando vivía mi madre por favor Subaru no odies a nadie es…algo…que yo…no…podre…sopor…-entonces la chica empieza a bajar su voz –MISORA NO TE DUERMAS POR FAVOR…-la chica reacciona levemente y le dice –te…amo…Su..ba…ru- y finalmente sus ojos se cierran- NO…NO- entonces Lyra le dice a Subaru –ella está muy grave Subaru…tenemos que hacer algo…- el chico mira a sus amigos los cuales también están gravemente lastimados entonces con mucho odio en su voz grita –MOONDESTROYER- entonces voltea a ver al mencionado EM.

-yoh yoh…esa mirada…jamás pensé ver esa mirada - -TU Y SIRIUS…SON LO PEOR…- -jajajaja maravilloso es esplendido…tu odio…es enorme…- -quiero saber algo- dice Subaru con una voz llena de rencor cosa que Lyra nota –(el chico esta enfureciéndose…jamás había visto a un humano emitir esa cantidad de odio)- War-Rock piensa –(otra vez…es la misma sensación…no… es más fuerte que cuando peleo con los Sabios de AM…) –el chico prosigue -¿Por qué Sirius quiere a Misora a su lado?- entonces Moondestroyer dice –yoh…es fácil…porque es hermosa…Sirius es un dios que todo lo que él considera hermoso debe ser para él, por eso la quiere a su lado…¿AMOR? No…Sirius no conoce ese sentimiento…el solo colecciona cosas o personas… porque es DIOS- al decir eso ultimo Subaru dice –ya veo…ese maldito…solo quiere a Misora como su juguete…no lo permitiré…- entonces el chico acumula una gran cantidad de Noise en su V-Hunter el cual indica -300%...- -yoh yoh…y que harás ¿vencerme? No tienes la fuerza para hacerlo…AHORA QUE TENGO LA FUERZA DE APOLLO DENTRO MI…TENGO UNAS ENORMES GANAS DE VENCERTE Y LLEVARTE CON SIRIUS…JUNTO CON…HARP NOTE…DIGO…HIBIKI MISORA- al escuchar eso ultimo la furia de Subaru llega a su límite…-NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE…FINALIZED…- entonces el ruido comienza a cubrir al chico y Moondestroyer dice –yoh…así que iras enserio desde el principio…Shooting Star Rockman- -BLACK ACE- entonces la transformación termina y frente a Moondestroyer la poderosa forma de Black Ace se manifiesta –Moondestroyer…por lo que le has hecho a mis amigos…POR LO QUE QUIEREN HACER CON MISORA…TE HARE PEDAZOS- entonces Moondestroyer sonríe y dice –ven…Rockman- el chico se lanza rápidamente al frente.

-hijo…la vida de todos los seres es igual no hay nadie que merezca vivir más o menos que otro…nunca lo olvides- dice el papa de Subaru a su hijo el cual tiene 6 años –papa…jamás olvidare eso…es una promesa- -ese es mi hijo…- dice el hombre.

Entonces cuando el recuerdo termina el chico dice mientras se lanza a Moondestroyer –papa…no puedo perdonar a estos sujetos…no puedo…NO DESPUES DE LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS… NO DESPUES DE LASTIMAR A MISORA- y alza el brazo y grita –ROCKBUSTER- y lanza un poderoso disparo a la vez que una enorme explosión ocurre.

–Subaru…no odies…- piensa Misora en su mente…-por favor…no odies…Subaru tu…no eres así- la chica aun esta consciente y escucha las palabras de Subaru pero no puedo responder su cuerpo no reacciona pero su mente si –SUBARU…POR FAVOR…DETENTE-. Y es cuando escucha la explosión del ataque de su novio –te amo…por favor…no…-.

¿Qué hará Subaru? ¿Realmente va con la intención de matar a Moondestroyer? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**De nuevo puse a Subaru en modo furioso, saben suena a locos ¿pero cómo reaccionarían si la persona que amas esta lastimada?, en Star Force 2 pasa algo similar, cuando Subaru derrota a Hollow y Burai aparece, Misora al ver que Subaru corre peligro trata de alejarlo y ella pelea con Burai, Subaru regresa y ve a la chica lastimada es cuando Burai dice –esa cara…¿odio?¿tristeza? por que lastime…patético…- obviamente Subaru se enfureció y saco la fuerza para derrotarlo mas o menos es lo mismo que quize lograr aquí…espero sintieran lo mismo que cuando paso eso en el juego Star Force 2.**_

_**Bueno el siguiente capitulo será el final del combate de FM prepárense que no tendre limites en la violencia que verán y espero sea lo suficientemente dramático tambien.**_

_**Deltaman. Que bueno que llego el mensaje cualquier otra duda me dices con confianza :D**_

_**Misora-chan –claro que si te aviso cuando vaya a sacar el nuevo fic –si quieres mi correo nada mas dime :D**_

_**Igual a todos si quieren mi correo para platicar y demás díganme me encanta hacer amigos :D**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios.**_

_**AHORA EL OMAKE XD**_

"_**Un regalo accidentado parte 05"**_

_**-Rockman sama- grita Luna entonces Subaru no tiene más remedio que voltear –hola…Presidenta- dice el chico entonces la joven se acerca –esto…lo siento por golpearte…- el chico quita la transformación y dice –Luna…no entiendo el por qué de tu actitud…- la chica entonces se pone roja y War-Rock que ve eso solo dice –o no…esto se va a poner feo…- -¿de qué hablas War-Rock?- entonces la chica dice –Subaru…yo te amo…- entonces Subaru se congela, en ese mismo instante se oye un coyote, luego el aire correr, y un grito que dice –DEJA DE PEGARME QUERIDA- del vecino y entonces a Subaru le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza –esto..yo…- -si…es por eso que siempre que estas con Misora me enojo…me pongo celosa- el chico se pone más nervioso y entonces dice por lo bajo –War-Rock…que hago- pero entonces solo escucha como su amigo se ataca de la risa –jajajajajajaja- a Subaru le sale otra gota en la cabeza y piensa- (donde están los verdaderos amigos en momentos como estos…) - -Subaru…- dice Luna y justo en ese momento Misora llega como Harp Note y mira todo desde el camino denpa –no…esa Luna…- dice Misora con gran enojo –¿quieres ser mi novio?- a Subaru le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza y a Misora los celos le hacen arder literalmente en llamas, el chico tartamudea- yo…yo… (que hago…ya se…espero funcione) MIRA UN VIRUS- grita Subaru entonces la chica se voltea gritando –kyaaa- pero en lugar de correr abraza a Subaru con fuerza eso hace Subaru se sonroje, no porque le guste Luna si no por la situación en la que esta y también hace que Misora pierda la paciencia y decide materializarse frente a Subaru al ver a Misora el chico se pone súper nervioso y War-Rock solo dice –jajajaja dios…ya no puedo mas…si fuera humano ya me hubiera hecho en mis pantalones jajaja- -SUBARU- dice Misora la cual quita la transformación y en su mano derecha trae el bolso que el chico le regalo, entonces Luna voltea y ve a Misora –tu…- dice con desprecio y ambas chicas se ponen frente a frente –deja a Subaru-kun en paz- dice Misora y entonces Luna contesta –en tus sueños…el es mío…- Subaru al oír eso se pone más nervios y War-Rock…bueno ya saben para que se los digo otra vez- entonces la chicas dicen –bien…- -bien…- ambas se voltean y ven a Subaru el chico solo dice –eh…chicas…- -¿CON QUIEN TE VAS A QUEDAR SUBARU?- entonces el chico solo dice –o no…POR QUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- y War-Rock solo se ríe –jajajaja…-.**_

_**(Notas de autor… Lol…que risa jajaja…espero les ayude a reírse un rato xD y pregunto… ¿Qué harían ustedes en una situación asi chicos? XD).**_

_**p.d léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megamen strike force pegasus leo y dragon, o si no…LES PASARA ALGO SIMILAR QUE A SUBARU…MUHAHAHAHA.**_


	42. Capitulo 41 El Combate de FM 05

_**El Combate de FM 05 "Subaru…detente…"**_

-Rockbuster- el chico lanza un poderoso Disparo a Moondestroyer el cual absorbe con sus manos –yoh… es todo…- el chico de inmediato por la derecha le da una poderosa patada a Moondestroyer a la vez que activa una battle card –Long Sword- y con una enorme velocidad sobre Moondestroyer, el cual al ver a Rockman volando hacia el de inmediato le lanza una luna la cual Subaru parte con su espada –es…increíble- entonces ambas partes explotan en el aire, el chico acelera y le da un poderoso golpe con la espada a Moondestroyer, -gah…- entonces cuando cae al suelo ve que Rockman está frente a él -¿Qué? Es…- y le da un puñetazo con la mano izquierda en el estomago–gah…- entonces Subaru reúne energía en el buster y dice –DETEN ESTO…ROCKBUSTER- entonces le da un poderoso disparo de lleno en el estomago haciendo que el EM se estrelle contra una pared de piedras–no…puede ser…- dice Moondestroyer el cual observa atónito como Rockman grita –TE VOY A MATAR…TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS -.

-Subaru…no…- dice Misora de nuevo en su mente –no tienes que hacer eso…no lo hagas- -Misora…Misora…vamos abre los ojos- dice Lyra – te necesito aquí…Subaru está fuera de control…esta por cometer una locura…MISORA- -Lyra…no puedo moverme- dice la chica en su mente- no puedo hablar…maldición…Subaru…- una leve corriente de aire surca por la semiinconsciente chica proveniente de un poderoso tiro que acaba de hacer Subaru, Lyra de inmediato observa y escucha el grito de Subaru –Misora…por favor…- la chica dice de nuevo en su mente –necesito…que alguien…me…ayude…necesito…detenerlo.-

-maldito Rockman…- entonces comienza a lanzarle cuchillas a nuestro héroe, el cual simplemente se eleva en el aire gracias a la habilidad de su Noise forma desde allí arriba el chico comienza a disparar con toda potencia a Moondestroyer, el cual usa sus manos para cubrirse –que poderoso…es increíble la cantidad de energía que tiene cada tiro…- entonces el EM nota que los tiros se detienen el chico grita –BATTLE CARD…SOUL WARRIOR- entonces al usar la carta el joven comienza a ser rodeado de una energía oscura –AAAAAAA- al final una extraña aura Rojo se emite de Subaru lo cual Moondestroyer nota –vaya…esa cosa…- de repente ve que Subaru ya no en ese lugar y de pronto recibe un derechazo de Rockman de lleno –BATTLE CARD DEADLY UPPERCUT- el chico lanza un poderoso gancho a Moondestroyer el cual se eleva por el aire –es imposible…tan rápido…- -ROCK BUSTER- el chico le da un tiro por la espalda a Moondestroyer haciendo que se eleve aun mas, ya en el punto más alto Subaru Brinca y reúne energía en sus manos –METEOR BARRAGE- y entonces lanza una gran cantidad de energía de sus manos, poderosas bolas hechas de energía denpa le dan de lleno a Moondestroyer haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo –AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO BASURA- entonces Subaru reúne energía en el Buster War-Rock esta en shock –(uso la carta Soul Warrior…eso eleva nuestro poder ofensivo…pero nos hace perder energía más rápidamente…Subaru…¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- el chico entonces termina de reunir energía –TOMA ESTO…ATOMIC BLAZER- entonces del buster la poderosa calorífica se lanza a toda potencia sobre Moondestroyer el cual apenas se está levantando de la golpiza que Recibió de los meteoros –gah…eso…- y entonces mira al cielo –no puede…- y entonces intenta absorber el ataque con toda sus fuerzas, -es…demasiado…poder…- entonces la energía finalmente termina por consumirlo –NOOO- y la energía calorífica por fin impacta en el suelo causando una enorme explosión, muchísimos pedazos de rocas vuelan por todos lados –GANAMOS…- dice War-Rock pero el chico dice –NO…AUN NO…DEBE PAGAR…DEBE SUFRIR POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MIS AMIGOS…A MISORA…NO LO PERDONARE- grita con mucha furia el joven y War-Rock entonces siente la enorme presión que ejerce sobre el –(gah…es tan…fuerte…nunca había visto a Subaru tan lleno de odio…)- entonces cuando la gran nube de humo se disipa, un Moondestroyer completamente maltrecho aparece de pie –tu..TU- grita con mucho odio Sobre Rockman el cual lo mira con ese mismo sentimiento –ESA MIRADA…JAJAJA ES MARAVILLOS- entonces camina un poco y la sangre que cubre su cuerpo comienza a caer en pequeños hilillos al suelo –es maravilloso…nunca nadie me había herido así…en ese caso…NO TENGO OPCION – entonces comienza a reunir la energía oscura a su alrededor cosa que Rockman nota –así que…usara el Black Hole server…- y entonces Moondestroyer grita –BLACK HOLE ACCESS… - y entonces tras el poderoso destello negro al final se ve que todo lo dorado de Moondestroyer está recubierto de un tenue color Dorado – jajaja…MARIVILLOSO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS ROCKMAN Y ME LLEVARE A MISORA…CONSIRIUS- entonces los del chico solo arden en furia y fríamente dice –NO SI YO TE MATO PRIMERO- entonces al oír eso Moondestroyer se ríe y dice –JAJAJA…CON ESTE PODER DUDO QUE PUEDAS- el chico se lanza de nuevo sobre Moondestroyer y entonces lanza un disparo que crea una explosión, Moondestroyer evita la técnica moviéndose velozmente hacia un lado –ja…que fa- pero entonces Rockman aparece súbitamente frente sorprendiéndolo –COMO…ES QUE…- y antes de pueda hablar Subaru le da un tiro en la pierna derecha –gah…- -BASURA…ERES BASURA- grita Subaru a la vez que le da otro puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada –AAAA…GIGA BATTLE CARD MILI KICK- el chico entonces comienza a tirar patadas a toda velocidad y entonces cuando da la ultima patada se gira y le da un tiro el buster haciendo que de nuevo se estrelle en el piso, Moondestroyer se levanta lentamente y se limpia el polvo y un poco de sangre de su mejilla –EL PODER DEL BLACK HOLE SERVER…ES INCREIBLE…CASI NO RECIBI DAÑOS…JAJAJA TE HARE PEDAZOS ROCKMAN- entonces el chico solo se voltea y dice –te equivocas…ese…seré yo…- la Voz de Subaru suena fría y cruel…como la de un asesino sin piedad, entonces el joven se lanza al ataque una vez mas pero ahora el v-hunter indica un numero "Noise level…700%"-.

-Subaru…detente- dice la chica en su mente, entonces de repente todo se pone negro y rápidamente cambia a un color blanco brillante –Subaru…- entonces la chica mira al frente y ve como se materializa una especie de Visión donde ve a Subaru lleno de tristeza llorando –ese…es el sueño…- dice la joven entonces es interrumpida –ese es el futuro del joven conocido como Hoshikawa Subaru…Hibiki Misora…- entonces frente a la chica se materializa el mismo ser incorpóreo –Guardián…- dice la joven el ser adopta la forma de Subaru y le dice –hola, Misora- la chica de inmediato pregunta –¿Por qué esta aquí?- el joven guardián le dice –¿recuerdas que cuando te fuiste, dije que el futuro ya no estaba determinado?- la chica asiente y el guardián prosigue –si ese Chico sigue peleando como hasta ahora, lleno de odio…ese será su futuro- la chica mira las imágenes de un Subaru deprimido, triste, lleno de remordimientos –Subaru…- dice la joven y entonces el guardián añade –eso solo será el principio, luego perderá a sus amigos en otro incidente…tal y como te perdió a ti y es cuando el…- el Guardián duda en seguir, entonces Misora le dice -¿el?- entonces el ser le dice a Misora –No puedo decirte más…solo puedo decirte que tienes que detenerlos…tienes…que- entonces el ser comienza a desvanecerse –Guardián…- dice la joven y solo escucha –detenlo…detenlo Misora…-.

-aaaa Rockbuster- el chico lanza tiro mientras que Moondestroyer lanza ataques con sus Shurikens y navajas, los tiros chocan con dichos objetos neutralizándose mutuamente –Subaru debes tranquilizarte…- -NO…DEBO VENCERLO AHORA- dice el chico a la vez que el ruido sigue elevándose en el v-hunter –jajaja…que maravilloso verte lleno de furia…es tiempo de ponerme serio- entonces el EM se lanza sobre Subaru en un movimiento inusitado el chico intenta detenerlo con el Buster, pero Moondestroyer desaparece –MUESTRATE MALDITO- grita Subaru lleno de ira a la vez que por la espalda recibe un golpe de un Shuriken –GAH…- -JAJAJA ERES PATETICO ROCKMAN- de repente el EM aparece a lado de Subaru y le da una patada en el estomago el chico sale volando a la vez que el súbdito de Sirius comienza a reunir en sus manos y comienza a lanzar esas lunas de energía a toda velocidad sobre el chico, las cuales dan de lleno en el –JAJAJA- Moondestroyer se ríe frenéticamente, entonces al final, cuando la oleada de ataques termina el chico se comienza a levantar del lugar donde impacto producto de las técnicas del EM –JAJAJA ¿Qué SIENTE SUBARU HOSHIKAWA EL SER HUMILLADO POR ALGUIEN SUPERIOR?- el chico entonces solo se limpia un poco de sangre en la cara , pero no responde a Moondestroyer –TE ESTOY HABLANDO ROCKMAN…¿Qué SIENTES?- entonces el chico solo dice –SOLO UNA COSA…- -(las ondas de Subaru están desquiciadas…esto esta mas allá de una simple venganza…el siente…ansias…)- el chico termina gritando fuertemente –TE VOY A MATAR- entonces una gran cantidad de ruido cubre a Subaru -1000% NOISE…DOBLE…FINALIZED…ROYAL FLUSH- entonces la nueva de Forma de Subaru aparece frente a Moondestroyer imponente, poderosa, la espada de Noise brilla intensamente, mucho más fuerte que cuando peleo con Apollo, pero el brillo de la espada tiene un leve resplandor negro Moondestroyer siente el impacto del enorme poder que emite Subaru –yoh…así que…esa es tu verdadera fuerza- -TE HARE PEDAZOS MOONDESTROYER…TE CORTARE CON ESTA ESPADA- y entonces el chico se lanza rápidamente sobre el EM.

-ROCKBUSTER- el chico rápidamente lanza una gran ráfaga de tiros sobre el EM el cual extiende la mano y detiene los ataques -¿es todo lo que tienes?- dice el EM pero entonces Subaru se lanza de frente a el y los discos comienza a emitir sus ataques –DISK…ATTACK- entonces los discos de Red Joker comienza a dispararla a Moondestroyer el cual extiende sus manos para detener los ataques –JA…PATETICO- pero entonces el chico reúne energía en el Buster –SOLO TIENES 2 MANOS…IDIOTA…TOMA ESTO…GIGA ERASER- entonces el chico lanza un poderoso disparo de energía roja a Moondestroyer el cual lo recibe de lleno por la enorme velocidad que lleva causando una explosión, pero el EM está en el aire aparentemente ileso –es más fuerte…- dice Moondestroyer entonces por detrás de el Subaru se aparece y de inmediato le da una patada –gah…maldito Rockman- entonces el EM lanza unas patadas al aire materializando las cuchillas pero Subaru ni siquiera intenta cubrirse, los discos lanzan sus lasers y las deshacen en segundos –ENTONCES QUE TAL ESTO- y el EM desaparece y desde al aire intenta golpear a Subaru pero el chico coloca su brazo izquierdo sobre y la patada de en dicha parte del cuerpo de Subaru, están fuerte el impacto que algo de aire surca producto de la fuerza del golpe, pero Subaru ni se inmuta -¿Cómo es posible?- dice el EM el cual desaparece y reaparece alejado de Subaru –es imposible…¿esto qué significa?- dice el EM el cual reúne energía en su mano e intenta golpear a Subaru con la Luna que creo pero el chico solo agita su espada y la Luna queda hecha añicos –es imposible…- y lanza mas pero la espada de Subaru se encarga de destruir todas y cada una de ella –ES IMPOSIBLE – a la vez que también lanza cuchillas de sus pies pero los discos destruyen dichas cuchillas, -BATTLE CARD…MINI GRANADE X 3- el V-Hunter de Subaru suena y entonces dice –Galaxy advance…BIG BOMB- el chico entonces la lanza la gigantesca bomba a la vez que activa otra battle card –GIGA BATTLE CARD BIG BOMB- pero esa la mantiene en su manos, entonces la bomba que lanzo sobre Moondestroyer explota a media altura causando una gran nube de polvo, el EM se tele porta a lo más alto y dice –ese ataque fue predecible…-pero entonces por detrás del aparece Rockman y de inmediato le coloca la bomba en la espada –TOMA ESTO MALDITO IMBECIL- entonces la poderosa explosión Ocurre, Rockman se eleva por los aires usando sus alas y logra evadir la explosión pero Moondestroyer no tiene la misma suerte, el EM sale disparado al suelo, pero entonces Rockman dice –AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO- entonces se coloca rápidamente debajo de él y comienza a girar –ELEMENTAL CYCLONE- la poderosa técnica de Subaru comienza a hacer pedazos la armadura de Moondestroyer –GAH…ES IMPOSIBLE…IMPOSIBLE…- -DYNAMIC WAVE- el chico lanza unas poderosas olas de agua al EM el cual las recibe de lleno y de paso queda empapado por el agua –THUNDERBOLT…BLADE –el chico materializa la espada Zerker y se acerca a donde quedo Moondestroyer le da 3 poderosos sablazos con el arma y, sumado al agua causa una enorme cantidad de daño en Moondestroyer –GAAAAAAH…- el EM comienza a sangrar, el chico entonces se coloca frente a él y grita –ATOMIC BLAZER- y lanza la poderosa llamarada.

-GAH…- dice Misora la cual abre los ojos súbitamente –MISORA- dice la FM al ver a su amiga recuperando la conciencia –Lyra…- dice la joven y añade –¿dónde está Subaru?- la FM contesta –está peleando con Moondestroyer…- -TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO…SI NO LO HACEMOS…- pero entonces la chica sufre algo de dolor en el pecho el cual se toma –MISORA- dice la FM pero la chica le dice –TRANSCODE…LYRA- -MISORA SI HACEMOS ESO TU CUERPO NO PODRA SOPORTARLO- -no me interesa…tengo que ir a detener a Subaru…si no lo hacemos el sueño que el guardián vio se hará realidad…por favor…tienes que ayudarme- la chica suelta unas lagrimas y tiene una cara de miedo enorme, la FM le dice –de acuerdo…pero en tu estado…solo podemos durar 1 minuto…solo tienes un minuto para detenerlo…- la chica dice –gracias…TRANSCODE…004…HARP NOTE…- y la joven de inmediato se lanza al lugar donde Subaru tiene su combate.

Tras la enorme explosión del Atomic Blazer un maltrecho Moondestroyer aparece –gah...ja…- un montón de sangre en su pecho confirma que está gravemente herido y no es para menos, recibió cuatro de las técnicas más poderosas de Rockman –TU…- dice Rockman el se coloca frente a él caminado y luego le da un enorme puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el EM suelte una gran cantidad de sangre –TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- grita de nuevo Rockman a la vez que viene a su mente la imagen de sus amigos gravemente heridos y le da un tiro a quemarropa –GAAAAA UGH- el EM se estrella de nuevo contra la roca y de repente se levanta otra vez respirando agitadamente –TU…- y entonces a la mente de Subaru viene la sonrisa de Misora, y la imagen cambia por una en la que la ve gravemente herida y tirada en el suelo –(la ira de Subaru…no tiene límites…)- piensa War-Rock –COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MISORA…A MIS AMIGOS…- el EM contesta –solo sirvo a Siri…- pero entonces Rockman le da un tiro en el brazo derecho a Sirius haciendo que grite dolor –GAAAAA DUELE NOOO GAH- entonces se arrodilla producto del dolor –SERES COMO TU NO MERECEN VIVIR- dice Subaru con gran odio en su voz –je…ajajaja…esa mismas cosas…las dice Sirius…sama- al escuchar eso Subaru de inmediato le da otro tiro, ahora en la pierna izquierda –GAAAAAAAH- el EM se tira al suelo entonces Subaru dice –NO…NUNCA TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ESA BASURA- entonces el chico comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su espada –te matare…aquí…y ahora…- dice el chico entonces cuando alza su espada…

-SUBARU DETENTE- grita Misora la cual está acercándose rápidamente a al lugar, el chico la escucha pero no tiene la intención de detenerse –SUBARU YA BASTA…GANASTE…YA ES SUFICIENTE- Subaru entonces le contesta –no Misora…este tipo…al igual que Sirius no merece vivir…- -Subaru…por favor ese no eres tu- entonces War-Rock se materializa –Subaru…tienes que detenerte…- -no War-Rock… el tiene que morir…merece morir…NO DEBE VIVIR- el EM solo está mirando con gran dolor la espada de Subaru la cual sigue brillando intensamente, la chica entonces se acerca un poco mas y le dice a Subaru –basta…te lo pido…¿Qué paso con lo que me dijiste esa ocasión cuando estábamos de viaje por Aloloha? – a la mente del chico entonces viene ese recuerdo.

El viaje al que la chica hace referencia es un viaje privado de ellos 2 –aa que maravillosa es la playa- dice Subaru mirando hacia el océano, Misora sonríe al ver que Subaru esta feliz y entonces la joven mira en cierta dirección -mira Subaru…- dice la joven Misora, Subaru voltea y ve como un ave está completamente lastimada –es una gaviota…- dice Subaru el cual comienza a acercarse y entonces ve como un perro está acercándose a ella –o no…- dice Subaru el cual suelta a Misora y de inmediato corre y asusta al perro, Misora se levanta y va tras el chico el cual está levantando al ave –tiene lastimada un ala…- dice el chico entonces sacando algo de su bolsa trasera empieza a enrollarle algo de cinta al ala de la ave la cual comienza a emitir sonidos de dolor –Subaru-kun…¿Qué estás haciendo?- -trato de curar su ala…- dice el joven el cual termina de hacer su trabajo, pero la ave no está en condiciones de volar –tengo que colocarla en un lugar alto – el chico entonces mira a una palmera y dice –la pondré allí- y comienza a escalar pero Misora le dice –Subaru-kun…está muy alto…podrías caer…- el chico le dice –no te preocupes estaré bien- el joven sube a lo más alto y entonces cuando finalmente la coloca comienza a bajar, pero en un mal movimiento el chico se zafa y cae de una altura de 2 metros al suelo –SUBARU-KUN- grita la chica entonces el joven se levanta y le dice –estoy bien Misora –chan- -¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? Solo es un ave…- pero entonces el chico le dice a Misora –Misora…una vez mi papa me dijo que "toda vida es igual hijo, debes respetar la vida de todos los seres vivos" desde entonces siempre que veo un animal herido trato de ayudarlo… es algo que él me enseño y que no pienso olvidar jamás…- la chica se queda seria y le dice a Subaru –lo siento, no sabía eso…disculpa…- entonces el chico le da un abrazo y la jovencita se sonroja y el joven añade –ahora ya lo sabes Misora… tampoco olvides eso…jamás- -nunca lo olvidare…Subaru-kun…tu siempre enseñándome cosas- -jeje…lo tomare como un cumplido- entonces el chico mira a la palmera y dice –que estés bien…amiga…y ojala puedas volar lejos- y entonces allí termina el recuerdo de Rockman el chico dice – lo recuerdo…- entonces la chica se coloca entre Moondestroyer y el chico entonces la joven lo abraza –entonces…detente…por favor…- el chico baja su espada y quita su transformación –yo…yo…lo siento…Misora… la ira…el verte lastimada…me cegó…- entonces la chica dice –tranquilo me alegro de que no lo hicieras (entonces la chica sonríe) has vuelto a ser el Subaru que…a…mo- entonces la joven súbitamente pierde la transformación y comienza a caer pero el chico la detiene –MISORA MISORA- Lyra le dice –está bien…solo está dormida…su cuerpo no podía soportar más…Subaru, ella vino hasta aquí, para evitar que te convirtieras en uno de ellos- la FM le dice eso mirando a Moondestroyer el cual sonríe de manera diabólica y War-Rock añade –y lo logro…Subaru…estuviste a punto de cambiar tu vida…- el chico dice –ella siempre ayudándome…- entonces la toma bien entre sus brazos y le da un beso mientras duerme y suelta unas lagrimas –gracias…Misora…realmente gracias- entonces Subaru le dice a Moondestroyer –bien…ahora dime…¿Cómo entrar al Black Hole server?- el EM le pregunta a Subaru -¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar y vencer a Sirius?, me gustaba más tu otro yo…el yo lleno de ira…- -ese yo no volverá a salir, por Misora lo ha destruido…ahora dime…¿Cómo entro al Black Hole Server?- entonces el EM le dice a Subaru –JEJE…JAJAJA está bien…te lo diré…solo personas imbuidas por el poder del Black Hole server pueden entrar y salir a voluntad…seres como tu…solo pueden entrar…si están lo suficientemente cerca del hoyo negro…y eso no será posible, hasta dentro de 4 días…- el chico hace cálculos y mientras aun sostiene a Misora dice –en 4 días…esa cosa estará prácticamente aquí…- -EXACTO…JAJAJA DE UNA FORMA U OTRA, EL HECHO DE QUE SEPAS COMO ENTRAR NO VA A EVITAR LA DESTRUCCION DE FM…DE TUS AMIGOS…Y DE MISORA…JAJAJA- entonces el chico mira a la joven y dice –eso es lo que tú crees yo lo detendré –jajaja alguien como tú que no pudo matarme…no podrá- -PERO YO SI- dice Burai apareciendo por detrás del EM –TU…- -BURAI BREAK- entonces una enorme explosión ocurre, Rockman la evita brincando hacia atrás con Misora a un en sus brazos –BURAI- grita Subaru lleno de consternación.

4 Días…para el combate final… ¿Quién será el que determine el destino de FM? Eso lo veremos en 4 días.

_**Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Bueno Misora a salvado a Subaru, espero les gustara y hayan sentido un poquito de angustia.**_

_**Burai llego y como siempre habla con los hechos…veamos que le depara a Rockman con su archirrival.**_

_**Misora-chan claro mira este es mi correo Naruichi_nh(arroba)Live(punto)com(punto)mx**_

_**Lo pongo así, porque si pongo mi dirección como es no aparecerá, aunque se explica fácilmente xD a quien quiera agregarme es libre de hacerlo :D**_

_**Lord of fantasy gracias por la felicitación, jamás pensé que alcanzaría 100 reviews…LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA GRACIAS ENSERIO…MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**_

_**AHORA…EL OMAKE XD**_

"_**Un Regalo accidentado parte (¿cual parte sigue? xDD)"**_

_**-Chicas…yo…realmente…- -Subaru tienes 2 minutos para decidir- dice Luna con mucho coraje y Misora solo se queda seria y Mira a Subaru con una sonrisa, el joven al ver eso pone cara de "WTF" y entonces le pregunta a War-Rock –(Misora me sonrió…¿acaso me perdono?)- el AM le contesta –supongo que si…- el chico siente una gran alegría pero entonces le dice a War-Rock –(a mí me gusta Misora…pero…si digo eso…¿Qué crees que me pase)- entonces el AM se comienza a reír y una gotita sale en la cabeza de Subaru –vamos War-Rock ayúdame…necesito que me digas que hacer –el AM se pone serio y le dice –bien…mira…dices que te gusta Misora- el chico asiente con la cabeza y entonces War-Rock prosigue –pero si se lo dices aquí, Luna te mataría…y no lo digo literalmente – el chico entonces se imagina a Luna persiguiéndolo con un hacha, luego con un lanzallamas y finalmente con un carro mientras grita –SUBARUUU- el chico se pone bien nervioso y le pregunta al AM –por favor dime que hacer se acaba el tiempo- entonces el AM dice –no seas estúpido "transfórmate en Rockman, y hazle un guiño a Misora, estoy seguro que ella entenderá la señal, cuando hagas eso te transportas a una onda denpa y así te evitas el golpe de Luna"- el chico cae al suelo estilo anime y dice –¿Por qué no pensé eso?- War-Rock se carcajea y dice –porque…el amor te hace tonto…don Juan- el chico se pone rojísimo pero entonces Luna dice -¿y bien?- entonces el joven se voltea y le dice –bueno (entonces cierra el ojo izquierdo cosa que Misora ve y la chica se comienza a alejar) no lose…O MIRA ME ESTA LLAMANDO ACE…TRANCOSDE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- el chico de inmediato se transforma y Luna dice –NO HUYAS- y trata de atraparlo pero se desaparece, la chica por el impulso no logra detenerse y va a caer al suelo golpeándose y grita –SUBARU ME LAS VAS A PA…- pero entonces un aspersor comienza a tirar agua y moja a Luna -…SUBARUUU- War-Rock que ve eso dice –jajaja…creo que de tanta ira esa agua se va a evaporar en segundos- al chico solo le sale una gota en la cabeza y dice –bueno…- entonces frente a él aparece Harp Note –Subaru-kun…- el chico se queda serio y sonriendo tímidamente dice –Hola…Misora-chan…- -(JAJAJA YA NO AGUANTO ENSERIO…JAJAJAJA A ESTA PASO ME QUEDARE MUDO) – piensa War-Rock al ver a Subaru sonrojado y nervioso –Misora…yo…-**_

_**Final de esta parte del Omake xD**_

_**p.d léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27, megamen strike force pegasus leo y dragon, o si no…o si no…UNA CHICA COMO LUNA LLEGARA Y LES PEGARA CON UN SARTEN EN LA CABEZA-**_


	43. Capitulo 42 Mas que Mi Heroe

_**Mas que mi héroe…eres mi vida**_

Tras la enorme explosión producto de la técnica de Burai, Subaru solo mira como el polvo se disipa y en él se ve a un Moondestroyer desapareciendo como polvo y Burai con algo en su mano –así que esto es lo que da acceso al Black Hole…- dice con mucha calma a la vez que Laplace se comienza a desvanecer –BURAI- grita Subaru el cual aun tiene en sus brazos a Misora, el joven guerrero de Mu solo voltea y le dice a Subaru –idiota…¿lo pensabas dejar vivir? ¿aun después de lo que le hizo a esa chica?- Subaru se queda serio y contesta después con determinación –"la vida de todos es igual…yo no tengo el derecho de matarlo…COMO TU TAMPOCO LO TIENES"- entonces Burai mira a Subaru con calma y le contesta –claro…tu siempre hablando de los vínculos y lazos entre personas, ahora me dices que toda vida es igual…patético…- -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- dice Subaru con algo de coraje en su voz –no puedes negarlo…tenias la intención de matarlo, pero esa chica te detuvo… tu y yo en ese sentido somos iguales ¿no es así?- el chico se queda serio y Burai añade a sus duras palabras –si esa chica no te hubiera detenido tendrías esto en tus manos- entonces Burai extiende su puño y lo abre mostrando una especie de esfera de energía -¿Qué es eso?- dice Rockman entonces War-Rock interviene –oye Subaru, eso desprende una especie de energía…como si fuera una llave- -¿una llave?- dice Subaru entonces Burai añade –así es…esto me permitirá el acceso al Black Hole, cuando yo desee- entonces el chico pregunta -¿Cuál es tu objetivo Burai? ¿Qué buscas de Sirius?- el joven guerrero de Mu le dice –eso es algo que no te incumbe, pero dentro de 5 días, el será MIO- entonces el joven desaparece y Subaru piensa -5 días…espera…en 5 días- entonces War-Rock añade –el planeta FM será destruido…- -BURAI…¿qué planeas?…- dice Subaru pero luego mira a Misora y añade –tenemos que ir por los demás llevarlos al castillo y tratarlos están muy graves- War-Rock asiente y entonces le dice –bien…en ese caso llevemos a Misora primero, luego vamos por los demás- el chico asiente y en un destello azul rápidamente se lanza al castillo.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole Server.

-jeje…así que Rockman se rehúsa a entregar a Harp Note- Sirius se ve tranquilo como si nada, ve las imágenes de cómo su Subordinado más leal muere y añade –bueno, hace tanto tiempo que nadie viene a visitarme al Black Hole… Shooting Star Rockman…espero que vengas pronto, tu y Harp Note…para personalmente colocarlos en mi colección (sonrisa inocente)-.

Ya en el Planeta FM Rockman a logrado llevar a todos al castillo, el chico quita la transformación y tras atender a Utagai, el joven comienza a tratar de manera rápida a Misora, la cual aun sigue inconsciente –diablos…-dice Subaru con mucha frustración mientras espera pacientemente afuera del cuarto de Misora a que Utagai salga de allí –oye Subaru, nada ganas estando caminando en círculos afuera de la puerta, la chica es fuerte, ella estará bien- -es que War-Rock…esto ya llego demasiado lejos, ella se arriesgo por mi, para salvarme…no una…si no 2 veces ya… y yo ¿Qué he hecho? La he puesto en peligro la misma cantidad de veces…- el chico se queda serio y finalmente se detiene y añade –me preocupa mucho el perderla…y mas desde que escuche esa voz – entonces War-Rock se le queda viendo y pregunta -¿Cuál voz?- el chico añade –a la mama de Misora, la escuche cuando los AM nos estaban curando- War-Rock se queda incrédulo y pregunta -¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?- el joven suspira un poco a la vez que mete sus manos a las bolsas de su short – me dijo "no te rindas…mi hija…mi hija te necesita…por favor…se fuerte" eso me dijo War-Rock…y estoy seguro que no era una ilusión- el AM se queda serio y le dice a Subaru- bien…en ese caso ¿podrías hacerle caso a la mama de Misora?- el chico pone cara de "¿eh?" y pregunta -¿Por qué dices eso?- War-Rock añade –estas empezando a deprimirte, Subaru, entiende algo- entonces el chico mira a War-Rock y el AM le dice –yo soy algo estúpido a veces Subaru, pero entiendo el Amor que ella tiene por ti- el chico sigue serio y War-Rock aprovecha para añadir algo mas –mira Subaru, entiendo el que quieres cuidarla y protegerla, pero no todo el tiempo podrás hacerlo, la mama de Misora te le encomendó, "se fuerte" ella dijo eso, entonces deja de dudar de ti mismo, deja de dudar de si estás haciendo bien lo que esa mujer te encomendó- el chico sigue serio y entonces War-Rock le grita –DEJA DE DUDAR Y ESFUERZATE EN PROTEGERLA LO MEJOR POSIBLE,ELLA TE NECESITA SUBARU, NECESITA QUE SEAS FUERTE, NO DEBES DUDAR- al escuchar ese grito del AM el chico sonríe un poco y dice –a donde hemos llegado…tu regañándome…- War-Rock se queda serio y Subaru añade –Ser fuerte todo el tiempo es difícil…es algo demasiado difícil…- entonces el AM añade –lo es…pero los héroes necesitan ser fuertes Subaru, no dudes…recuerda "tú eres el héroe de ella" si tu confianza cae…¿Cómo podrás seguir siendo su héroe?- el chico se sume mas en sus reflexiones hasta que de repente se abre la puerta que lleva al cuarto donde esta Misora.

-Subaru- dice Utagai el cual sale con una cara un poco más relajada –Utagai San- dice el joven el cual se acerca al científico y detrás de el War-Rock –¿Cómo está Misora?- Utagai le contesta –estará bien Subaru…está durmiendo, pero no es prudente molestarla ahora- entonces War-Rock pregunta -¿a qué te refieres?- Cygnus se materializa y contesta –esa Chica a sufrido de una gran carga emocional, además de las heridas que tiene producto de los combates que ha tenido, está agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, debes dejarla un tiempo Subaru, deja que recupere sus fuerzas y podrás verla- el chico se queda serio y duda si entrar o no aunque sea a verla y cuidarla, pero entonces Lyra se materializa frente al chico –Subaru, deja que ella descanse Subaru, ella está bien…gracias a ti- dice la FM al final haciendo que el chico recupere un poco la autoestima –gracias…Lyra bien en ese caso te la encargo…- la FM asiente y les pregunta a los chicos -¿ustedes están bien?- Subaru asiente y le dice –los sabios nos dieron más resistencia, ahora podemos finalizar sin recibir daño…- la FM se alegra de oír eso y le dice a War-Rock –cuando les avise que regresen, tu y yo vamos a conversar…- eso hace que el AM se ponga nervioso y cuando ve que Lyra entra en la habitación solo dice –tengo un mal presentimiento Subaru…- el chico sonríe tenuemente y entonces el v-hunter suena el chico ve la pantalla y dice –es un mensaje de Cepheus…quiere vernos War-Rock- el AM asiente y el joven le dice a Utagai –muchas gracias por ayudar a Misora…- -de nada Subaru…me iré a dormir un rato, realmente me siento muy cansado- dice el joven científico el cual emprende camino a su habitación, Subaru lo ve seriamente y dice –muchas gracias…por todo…pero yo…- y entonces el chico camina en dirección contraria a buscar a Cepheus.

Cuando el joven baja las escaleras, y llega al trono, ve que Cepheus está allí parado, mirando al cielo desde la misma ventana en la que ambos vieron el Black Hole hace ya algunos días, el joven se acerca lentamente y Cepheus le dice –Hola Subaru…War-Rock- el chico sonríe y dice –es imposible tomarlo desprevenido- el rey se ríe un poco y dice –ven acércate- entonces cuando los 2 llegan al rey el mencionado hace un suspiro y dice –gracias a ti ganamos la batalla- entonces Subaru replica –no…ustedes también me ayudaron mucho, además, le doy las gracias por proteger a Misora- el rey asiente y le dice –somos ¿hermanos no es así? Siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente –entonces el chico cuando escucha esas mismas palabras, a su mente viene lo que le dijo Misora hacía tiempo exactamente lo mismo –"somos hermanos y siempre nos ayudaremos mutuamente"- el chico dice –en 4 días mas esa cosa estará aquí prácticamente- el rey asiente y Subaru se coloca a su lado y ven como el pequeño punto ahora es más grande y visible –debe ser enorme para verse así- dice War-Rock el chico asiente y dice –debe medir muchísimo más que el planeta FM…y el problema es que no podemos entrar a él y detener a Sirius hasta dentro de 4 días, cuando esté completamente aquí…- el rey mira a Subaru y pregunta -¿Cómo supiste eso?- el joven contesta –Moondestroyer nos digo que la única forma de entrar, es cuando esa cosa este cerca de FM - -entiendo…ya veo- dice el rey Cepheus y añade -creo que tengo que pedirte algo Subaru- el chico mira al rey pregunta -¿Qué cosa?- entonces el rey dice –quiero que tú y tus amigos regresen a la tierra - -¿Qué?- dice Subaru con consternación y entonces el rey añade –si…quiero que regresen, ya hicieron todo lo posible por mi planeta y mi raza, muchas gracias pero no quiero arriesgar sus vidas de manera inútil- el chico va a decir cuando War-Rock habla –no Cepheus, no nos rendiremos, esta también es mi planeta MI HOGAR yo no voy a rendirme así como así…pienso quedarme y luchar hasta el final- rey se maravilla ante las palabras de War-Rock –Tu War-Rock…pero es que- pero entonces el chico añade a lo dicho por War-Rock –todos vinimos aquí a ayudarle, y no nos iremos de aquí sin hablar cumplido nuestra misión- el rey mira con seriedad a Subaru y entonces ve los ojos del chico –ya veo…no podre persuadirte de regresar por más que lo intente- el chico asiente y le contesta al rey –yo no me iré de aquí, sin antes haber vencido a Sirius- -NI YO- dice War-Rock entonces el rey les dice –cada vez me enseñas mas cosas Subaru, realmente he aprendido tanto de ti…y creeré en ti hasta el final- el chico dice –gracias Cepheus…pero quiero pedirle un favor- -¿Cuál?- el chico le va a decir y entonces Cepheus añade –o…Misora a despertado Subaru…y te quiere ver- el chico solo dice –Misora…rey disculpe tengo que irme- -lo entiendo Subaru…ella te espera con muchas ansias, creo que quiere decirte algo- el chico solo sonríe levemente y dice –gracias Cepheus, mas tarde le diré lo que le quiero pedir- el chico entonces se lanza corriendo a las escaleras para ver a Misora, el Rey solo añade –el sentimiento de esa chica, sí que es fuerte…jamás pensé ver que el amor entre humanos fuera tan poderoso- el rey mira de nuevo al cielo y añade –creo…que esa fuerza será suficiente para vencer a Sirius…- entonces mira al cielo observando el Black Hole de nuevo.

Mientras eso ocurría

-(¿dónde estoy?)- la joven de cabello rosa abre sus ojos y observa que está en un lugar oscuro –aaa duele…- dice la joven al tocarse el costado derecho al ver, nota que por debajo de su ropa esta vendada –Utagai san…gracias- dice la joven al recordar que la única persona capaz de hacer eso, es el joven científico –eso quiere decir que estoy en el castillo- entonces Lyra aparece –MISORA ESTAS BIEN- la FM se lanza sobre la chica haciendo que vuelva acostarse –si…aunque me duele muchísimo todo el cuerpo - -no es para menos…has peleado mucho tiempo de manera seguida- la chica asiente y entonces la pregunta inevitable viene a la mente -¿y los demás? – la FM dice –Gonta y Juro fueron los más dañados aun siguen dormidos, Utagai se recupero gracias a Subaru para curarnos, y…Cepheus está bien, el es muy resistente- la chica asiente con la cabeza y luego pregunta -¿Dónde está Subaru?- -el esta platicando con Cepheus, parece que el Black Hole llegara en 4 días- -4…días- dice Misora con algo de preocupación, luego se pone de pie y caminando un poco se dirige a la ventana, ya esta anocheciendo, pero aun así alcanza a mirar ese punto negro, el cual es muchísimo más grande –esa cosa…es enorme…¿Cómo puede existir alguien que es capaz de controlar un hoyo negro?- la FM se queda seria y no dice nada la chica añade ante el silencio de su amiga -¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a alguien así? Moondestroyer era muy poderoso solo…- entonces se queda seria –Solo Subaru pudo vencerlo- Lyra termina la frase que su amiga estaba por decir la chica asiente con la cabeza y luego añade -¿Por qué siempre el tiene que estar en peligro?- Lyra suspira un poco y dice de manera irónica –supongo que ese es el destino de Subaru, pelear…- -no es justo que alguien tan bueno como el siempre este peleando…NO ES JUSTO- Subaru el cual ya está arriba escucha todo desde la puerta, el AM le pregunta a su amigo -¿no vas a entrar?- Subaru aprieta sus puños y dice –no lo sé…- War-Rock se queda serio y escucha otra parte de la conversación de Misora y Lyra –Misora…entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que conoces a Subaru lo suficiente como para saber que él seguirá peleando sin importar que pase – la chica mira a Lyra y le dice –eso es lo que me preocupa, siempre es tan temerario… ¿no entiendo porque las personas como el siempre arriesgan su vida contra los malos?- entonces la puerta se abre y la chica mira hacia la misma y Subaru le contesta a Misora –porque si las personas buenas no actúan, los malos se salen con la suya- dice Subaru con una seriedad enorme –Subaru…- dice la joven entonces da unos cuantos pasos y se detiene en seco -¿Qué te pasa Subaru?- dice la joven al notar los ojos del chico los cuales parecen bastante tristes –nada Misora…solo me alegro que estés bien- entonces la joven lo mira con más detenimiento y le contesta –Subaru, te conozco bien… me estas mintiendo…dime que está ocurriendo- el chico solo agacha la cabeza y entonces apretando sus puños le dice a Misora a la vez que se inclina _**(notas de autor: se está agachando como lo hacen los japoneses cuando van a pedir una disculpa)**_ -perdóname Misora yo siempre te estoy poniendo en peligro, al verte realmente me siento muy mal… estas lastimada… y todo esto es mi culpa, por mis caprichos, te he lastimado mucho, lamento tanto mi actitud de hace rato…me sentía furioso, cegado, no sabía qué hacer, al ver a todos mis amigos tirados en el suelo, al verte a ti herida…yo… tenía que vencerlo, sentía que tenía que matarlo, hacerlo pedazos…por lastimarlos… y tu arriesgaste tu vida para evitar que yo cometiera el error más grande de mi vida…lo sien…- entonces cuando va a decir esa palabra la chica se acerca coloca sus manos en los hombros de Subaru y lo obliga a colocarse en forma recta al tenerlo ya en posición recta, la chica ve que Subaru quiere comenzar a llorar, entonces la joven abraza al chico, coloca una mano en su espalda baja y otra tras la nuca de Subaru a la vez que coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del chico y le dice –Subaru, no tienes por qué disculparte, mucho menos sentirte mal, yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia, estoy aquí porque yo quería ayudarte, estoy aquí porque tenía miedo de perderte, estoy aquí por tu eres importante para mí, estoy aquí…porque eres más que mi héroe…eres mi vida… y estoy aquí porque te amo Subaru, si pongo mi vida en juego es porque te amo, no soportaría el perderte, y lo seguiré haciendo sin falta, mientras tenga el poder de ayudarte, mientras yo no sea un estorbo para ti al momento de pelear, seguiré peleando junto a ti lo entiendes… ¿Subaru?- el chico suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y también abraza a Misora –Misora…gracias…- el chico entonces aprieta mas a la chica y la joven aguanta el dolor que le produce el abrazo de Subaru –si…ya lo entiendes- le dice la chica con una dulce voz y luego añade –déjame darte algo mas- entonces la chica se mueve un poco y coloca su cara frente a la de Subaru sin soltar el abrazo, luego de limpiarle las lagrimas con un dedo de su mano izquierda y añade –nunca más vuelvas a llorar así Subaru…yo prefiero que me sonrías a que llores- el chico entonces se controla un poco y con una sonrisa le dice a la joven –¿y que mas vas a darme?- entonces la chica le dice –esto- y entonces le da un beso en la boca, el chico entonces mueve sus labios junto con los de la chica y el joven le dice –gracias…Misora- luego la joven vuelve a besarlo y cuando termina de nuevo con el beso le dice –si me vas a dar las gracias…vale más que no tengas…Su…ba…ru- con una voz llena dulcera y entonces el chico le da otro beso a la vez que War-Rock piensa –(bien Subaru…estas volviendo a ser el mismo…pero)- entonces el AM sale del v-hunter de Subaru y sale por la ventana a la vez que mira el cielo y observa el Black Hole –(pronto tendrás que tomar una decisión Subaru…¿pelearemos solo esto? ¿o los demás vendrán?)- y entonces Subaru le dice a Misora –tu eres…mi heroína…- y la chica de nuevo lo calla con un beso y cuando termina de dárselo añade –te dije que no hables…- y vuelve a besarlo.

Y entonces…con palabras y besos…ha vuelto el Subaru, que todos conocemos ¿podrá ese Subaru vencer a Sirius? Eso se definirá en 4 días.

_**Bien, aquí inicia la dosis de romance que les debía xDD espero que lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**_

_**El siguiente como ya mencione vendrá cargado de mucho AMOR espero les guste.**_

_**Y pues ya se acerca ahora si el final del fic**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y reviews de todos**_

_**AHORA EL OMAKE**_

"_**un regalo accidentado parte (no se…ya me confundí…necesito aaaa)**_

_**-Subaru-kun…- dice Misora el chico se pone bien rojo y le dice a la chica –hola…Misora… esto yo…- la chica sonríe y le toma de la mano haciendo que Subaru se ponga tan rojo que War-Rock incluso siente la vergüenza del chico – (jaja…dios…que gracioso…que alguien me ayude! Ya no aguanto…jaja) - -Subaru-kun…yo…quiero decirte algo- el chico se pone de mil colores y el chico dice –yo también…quiero…decirte…algo- entonces la dice –dime primero tu- el chico dice –no tu primero- -no tu primero- no tu primero- -no Subaru TU PRIMERO- -no Misora…LAS MUJERES PRIMERO- y para no hacerla larga los chicos se enfrascan en una típica conversación "no tu primero" de esas que escuchamos por teléfono de los novios y novias, entonces War-Rock se materializa y dice –ya…ya basta…- ambos se quedan serios y Lyra se materializa también –Misora, tu dijiste primero, así que tu vas a empezar- la chica se pone rojísima y ambos extraterrestres entran los V-Hunter Lyra trae una sonrisa de "aaayyy que linda se ve Misora sonrojada" y War-Rock la sonrisa de "jajajajaja" bueno ya saben cómo es el –Subaru-kun…yo…- -si…dime Misora(o dios…se me va a declarar…)—yo Subaru…- entonces la chica toma aire y le dice con una voz fuerte –QUIERO UN HELADO COMPRAMELO YAAAAA- entonces se hace un silencio cómico…y Subaru cae al suelo al más puro estilo anime a la vez que dice –je…je…claro…claro- -entonces vamos a Spica Mall- la chica lo toma de la mano y literalmente lo jala a la vez que Subaru piensa –(yo y mi imaginación… yo no le gusto…SOY FEO T-T) – Misora piensa –(no…no pude decirle que me gusta…kyaaaa que miedo soy una miedosaaaa T_T)- y War-Rock piensa –(no…¿enserio? ¿ Mas comicidad? YA NOO…JAJAJAJA).**_

_**Final de esta parte del Omake**_

_**P.d léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 si no quieren que una chica llegue y les haga lo mismo que Misora chi xDDD.**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	44. Capitulo 43 Un Baile Bajo Las Estrellas

"_**Un Baile Bajo Las Estrellas"**_

Ya han pasado un par de días desde que la batalla de FM termino, una joven de cabello Rosa abre sus ojos lentamente y voltea a su derecha –Subaru…buenos…- y entonces ve que a su lado el joven no se encuentra

-Subaru…¿Dónde fuiste?- la chica se levanta y se arregla un poco el cabello y entonces de inmediato le pregunta a su amiga -¿adonde fueron esos dos?- la FM se materializa y comenta –no lo sé, no los vi salir… ese War-Rock…- -ese Subaru…- entonces la chica se asoma a la venta y mira al cielo, el Black Hole ya prácticamente se encuentra en FM –2 días mas…- la joven comenta eso en voz alta y Lyra le comenta –en dos días…iremos a ese lugar- la chica asiente y comenta –no dejare que Subaru pelee solo…no lo dejare solo…- entonces vuelve a mirar al cielo y de nuevo se pregunta -¿Dónde estás Subaru?-.

Mientras tanto en el espacio un joven de azul se dirige a toda velocidad al Black Hole –tenemos que ir rápido- War-Rock asiente y añade –si…veamos si lo que dijo ese Moondestroyer es cierto- entonces tras unos 10 minutos más de camino están frente a frente con el Black Hole, lo que ven es impresionante –es…increíble…- entonces el chico mira el V-Hunter y observa la distancia entre él y el Black Hole -100000 Kilómetros…y aun así se ve enorme- War-Rock menciona eso a la vez que observa al frente –maldición no hay ningún camino de energía denpa que lleve a esa cosa- el AM lo dice con un gran tono de frustración y entonces el joven añade –maldición…entonces es como dijo ese maldito de Moondestroyer, tenemos que esperar a que este cerca de FM para con un camino denpa del planeta por entrar…MALDICION- el AM se queda serio y le comenta a Subaru -¿Qué haremos?- el chico contesta –tenemos que regresar, no podemos perder tiempo aquí, planear una estrategia, para el día del combate final- el chico vuelve a mirar al Black Hole y entonces tiene una extraña sensación-tenemos que tener una estrategia…Sirius…controla esta cosa- -Si…en eso tienes razón, no podemos entrar simplemente a la bruto- comenta War-Rock cosa que hace que el joven Humano sonría, el AM nota eso y le pregunta al chico -¿a que se debe la sonrisa?- el joven mientras toma camino a FM le comenta –pues, antes hubieras dicho que solo atacáramos de frente, y ahora quieres planear algo… eso no es propio de ti War-Rock- el AM contesta a eso diciendo –bueno, tengo que protegerte, si no lo hago 3 mujeres me harian pedazos…- el chico sonríe y dice –Mama, Luna y…Misora- entonces el AM comenta –creo deberíamos informar a la tierra la situación y pedirle consejo a tu padre…el sabrá que hacer con respecto a lo de "esa decisión"- entonces el joven se queda serio y añade –bien…vamos a FM y pidamos hablar con papa- Rockman acelera el paso y en un destello azul que simula una estrella fugaz se lanza al planeta FM.

En el castillo, una joven de Rosa mira el cielo impaciente y aparentemente algo "molesta" –Misora, no deberías enojarte con Subaru – la chica voltea a su espalda y ve que Gonta camina hacia ella –Hola Gonta-kun…- el chico sonríe y le contesta –hola…enserio, debes calmarte, el no quiso llevar a nadie más con él, quería investigar si las palabras de Moondestroyer eran ciertas- la chica solo dice –si…lo sé…pero me molesta que haga las cosas el solo- el joven Gonta se rasca la cabeza al ver que la chica realmente está enojada y piensa –(me alegro de no ser Subaru, yo no sabría que decirle)- la chica entonces le comenta al joven –Subaru…siento que está planeando algo Gonta-kun- el chico entonces Mira a la joven y le pregunta -¿enserio? ¿Qué crees que planee?- la chica suspira y le dice –creo que quiere pelear solo la última batalla- al escuchar eso Taurus se materializa y dice –MUUU NO NOS PUEDE DEJAR FUERA DE ESTO- Gonta se queda serio y le comenta a Misora -3 veces a tenido que lidiar con los malos…solo…NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESTA VEZ LO HAGA SOLO- dice con gran fuerza la chica lo mira de nuevo y sonríe –me alegro que pienses como yo- entonces el chico añade –creo que me dio hambre…ire a comer- el chico sale corriendo mientras grita –QUIERO EL CASCO PARA CREAR COMIDA- la chica se ríe un poco y se voltea a mirar el cielo de nuevo –Subaru…- entonces ve con atención como un destello Morado se dirige al espacio, la joven de inmediato reconoce eso y le dice a su amiga –RAPIDO…BURAI VA A BUSCAR A SUBARU- la FM asiente y entonces la chica grita –TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- la chica es cubierta por el rayo de color rosa y entonces la bella Harp Note dice –RAPIDO- y se lanza a los caminos de energía denpa para finalmente salir disparada al espacio.

Mientras tanto Subaru va a medio camino de regreso a FM y entonces siente algo –ESA SENSACION…ES EL- entonces el Joven se detiene en seco y frente a el una luz morada se manifiesta y finalmente de ella aparece –Burai…- entonces el mencionado guerrero comenta -¿Qué demonios estas planeando?- con bastante molestia en la voz, Rockman contesta –veía si podía entrar al Black Hole antes de los 4 días- el joven guerrero de Mu hace una cara de molestia y le dice a Rockman –te dije que no interfieras Sirius es MIO- entonces materializa a la Laplace, Rockman se mantiene serio y comenta –esa pelea no es tuya solamente, también es mía…- ambos se miran fijamente y finalmente Burai guarda su espada y le dice a Subaru –bien…ya entiendo, en ese caso…TENGAMOS UN DUELO- Subaru se queda serio ante eso y comenta -¿UN DUELO?- -así es Rockman, un duelo solo entre tú y yo, veamos quien es el indicado para pelear con Sirius, solo uno de nosotros podrá pelear con él y se definirá de un combate entre nosotros 2- el joven Subaru se queda serio y entonces ve que un destello rosa se dirige por detrás de Burai, y finalmente se detiene atrás del mencionado guerrero de Mu –Misora…- Subaru dice el nombre de la joven con algo de "tensión" en sus palabras a la vez que la chica saca su guitarra y le dice a Subaru –déjame ayudarte- entonces Burai solo comenta- tch…de nuevo con esas cosas de "hermanos y amistad" tú y yo (mientras mira a Rockman) jamás compartiremos los mismo ideales entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas el duelo?- la chica al escuchar eso murmura –un duelo…- Subaru sigue serio, al ver a Misora ve en el duelo una posibilidad de poder arreglar el problema de él y Burai sin que nadie más interfiera –de acuerdo…acepto tu desafío Burai- el joven de Mu solo comenta –será mañana…frente al castillo de FM, el que gane tendrá el derecho de enfrentar a Sirius, recuerda, es un duelo entre 2 guerreros, nadie más (y entonces mira a Misora haciendo que la chica se ponga nerviosa) podrá interferir en el- Rockman solo dice –entendido…así será- entonces el joven guerrero de Mu se convierte en una luz Morada y sale disparado al planeta FM.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el duelo?- dice una visiblemente molesta Misora, el chico solo dice –porque esto es algo entre él y yo…perdóname Misora- el chico mira a la joven de una extraña manera, y la chica al ver los ojos de Subaru suspira y le dice –bueno…es tu decisión Subaru…yo voy a apoyarte (no puedo pelearme con el ahora…no debo hacerlo…)- entonces la chica añade –bien… que tal si regresamos- el chico asiente y entonces se acerca a Misora a la vez que la abraza y la sonroja con ese gesto y el chico solo dice –gracias…- entonces la termina de abrazar y tomándola de la mano se lanza a FM.

Ya en el planeta FM los chicos quitan su transformación y la joven le dice a Subaru –necesito platicar contigo hoy en la noche…- el joven mira al cielo y con una sonrisa le dice –eso es en 1 hora…- la chica sonríe y le dice –si…tu y yo tendremos una "cita"- el joven hace cara de "WTF" y pregunta -¿una cita?- -así es, te espero en mi cuarto en una hora, no quiero que llegues tarde (con una sonrisa bastante alegre) ¿entendido?- -si…claro- contesta Subaru la chica corre a su habitación a la vez que Subaru solo se queda serio mirando en la dirección en que se fue Misora y es por War-Rock que el joven reacción –oye Subaru…tenemos que ir con Utagai- el chico reacciona y dice –si…vamos- y sale corriendo en dirección del joven científico.

Cuando Subaru llega al lugar de inmediato toca la puerta –pasen- grita Utagai entonces el chico entra y un Utagai bastante serio lo espera adentro –Utagai san…necesito hablar con mi padre- dice el joven Subaru entonces Utagai con mucha frustración le comenta al chico –no podemos comunicarnos con la tierra- al escuchar eso de inmediato pregunta -¿Por qué?- Utagai Suspira y le dice –El Black Hole esta absorbiendo todas las señales que envió en dirección de la tierra- el chico se queda serio, War-Rock se materializa y comenta –maldición…- y Utagai añade –eso no es lo peor- al escuchar eso ultimo Subaru traga saliva y pregunta -¿Qué es lo peor?- el joven científico añade – para dentro de 2 días, el camino denpa que conduce a las antenas que nos permitirán regresar a la tierra, será consumido por el Black Hole- Subaru se queda serio ante eso –Subaru…¿Qué harás?- pregunta War-Rock y entonces el chico suspirando comenta –Utagai San…mañana nos reuniremos todos, tenemos que hablar de esto seriamente…- el joven científico asiente y le comenta –seguiré vigilando por si hay algún cambio- el chico contesta –gracias Utagai San…- entonces el joven Subaru sale de la habitación de Utagai y dice con decisión –War-Rock…ya tome mi decisión- entonces el AM mira los ojos de Subaru y dice –entiendo…solo espero que los demás tomen de buena manera lo que has decidido- entonces el chico suspira y comenta –conozco a una persona que no estará de acuerdo- War-Rock comenta –Misora..- el chico asiente y Subaru añade – bueno…me preparare para verla…- entonces el joven camina a su cuarto en silencio mientras piensa – (perdóname Misora…pero…tu y los demás, mañana…IRAN DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA)-.

Pasa la hora y entonces el chico va y toca la puerta de Misora entonces la chica sonríe y desde a dentro y le dice –pasa…Subaru- el chico al escuchar la voz de Misora traga algo de saliva y entonces abre la puerta, al hacerlo lo que ve es –Hola…Subaru…¿te gusta como veo?- el chico solo tartamudea –te…te…te…te ves..her…mosa…- a la vez que se sonroja, y War-Rock no evita reírse desde el v-hunter, -Gracias…Subaru…- la chica trae un hermoso vestido azul, unas zapatillas del mismo color, y trae un par de anillos en la mano derecha y aparte, un pendiente el cual tiene la forma de una estrella fugaz, y un par de aretes de color rosa –perdona que no viniera vestido…- -aayy Subaru, no te preocupes, me encanta tu estilo- la chica le guiñe y eso hace que Subaru se ponga rojísimo y la joven añade -¿nos vamos?- el chico ve como la joven se transforma en Harp Note –vamos a donde fuimos la otra vez- dice la joven, el chico asiente y también se transforma a la vez que se acerca a Misora y la toma de la mano y de inmediato salen por la ventana.

Tras 10 minutos de viaje llegan al mismo lugar en el que ambos manifestaron sus sentimientos por primera vez, cuando suben a la colina ambos quitan sus transformaciones y Lyra de inmediato se mete al V-Hunter de Subaru y obliga a War-Rock a salir y alejarse de los chicos, al ver Misora que ya no están sus amigos, la joven se sienta, en el suelo y Subaru hace lo mismo, ambos miran al cielo en silencio y entonces Subaru habla –gracias…por traerme aquí otra vez Misora…me encanta este lugar- la chica sonríe y añade –a mi también me gusta…porque es un lugar especial para ti y para mi- la chica se sonroja al decir y Subaru igual –bueno…yo jamás pensé que me declararía en otro planeta…jejeje- mientras se rasca la cabeza y Misora sonriendo le contesta –ni yo… pero así sucedió…- la joven suspira y añade –incluso pude ver a mi mama- el chico se queda serio -¿viste a tu mama?- la chica asiente y le dice –cuando venía de vuelta a FM pelee con Burai R, pero el me derroto caí dentro de un agujero de Gusano y termine en el "paraíso" – el chico se queda mudo ante eso y entonces la chica añade –allí vi tu Futuro Subaru…un futuro triste tuyo… es por eso que me niego a perderte… no quiero que estés triste y solo como te vi en ese visión- el chico sonríe y añade –nunca estaré triste de nuevo, mientras te tenga a ti a mi lado- entonces el chico coloca su brazo por la cintura de Misora y la abraza, la joven se sonroja un poco al igual que Subaru el cual entonces le dice –tu mama me pidió que te cuidara- la chica se queda seria cuando Subaru le dice eso -¿enserio?- el chico asiente- ella me hablo y me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, que tenía que cuidarte- la chica se queda seria y entonces dice –mama…gracias…- el chico sonríe y entonces al ver a Misora tan arreglada pregunta con cierto sonrojo –esto…¿vamos a hacer algo?- la chica lo mira y con una sonrisa le dice a Subaru –así es…vamos a bailar…- el joven se queda serio y entonces luego dice –¿ba…ba..bailar?- la chica se pone de pie y añade –si…vamos a bailar- entonces la chica activa el reproductor que tiene el su v-hunter (_**notas de autor: el v-hunter tiene de todo o,o xDDD)**_ y entonces comienza a sonar una canción bien romántica, el chico de solo oírla se pone bien nervioso –yo no se…- pero la chica lo jala y entonces abrazándolo le dice –yo te enseño- entonces con un gran sonrojo Subaru asiente y la chica comienza su explicación –coloca tu mano aquí- la chica toma la mano izquierda de Subaru y la coloca en su parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que Subaru se sonroje, la chica se sonríe ante y eso y luego prosigue –ahora toma mi mano izquierda con la derecha- el chico lo hace y entonces la joven coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Subaru y entonces ya cuando están en posición, la chica se pone rojísima porque está muy cerca de Subaru y el chico igual, la joven suspira un poco y dice –ahora…comienza a moverte, un paso a la izquierda, uno a la derecha- el chico hace lo que la joven le dice y entonces comienzan a bailar, con un movimiento muy sencillo, la chica sonríe y le dice a Subaru –lo haces bien… tienes talento tehehe- el chico sonroja y le dice –bueno…yo tengo una gran maestra frente a mi- la chica al escuchar eso de inmediato acerca su cara a la de Subaru y de inmediato le da un beso, el chico se pone rojísimo y entonces le dice a Misora –esto…que mas Misora Sensei…- la chica se sonríe y le dice –ahora intenta como hacer un movimiento como de reloj, lento- entonces el chico de inmediato cuando da un paso comienza a girar lentamente en el lugar, la chica sonríe y añade –así es como se hace Subaru…no tengas miedo- el chico sonríe y comienza a tomar mas confianza y entonces le dice a Misora –nunca pensé hacer esto…contigo- la chica se sonríe de nuevo y le comenta –conmigo harás muchas cosas Subaru-kun…- entonces termina la canción y entonces la chica le dice –esta otra canción…la vamos a bailar tu y yo es mi Favorita espero te guste…- entonces la chica ordena al v-hunter que toque la siguiente canción _**(notas de autor: les mega recomiendo que en el siguiente pedazo escuchen esta canción **__**.com/watch?v=avRQjX-3nzw**__** , ya saben que es de Youtube asi que solo agreguen el resto, estoy seguro que les gustara la canción…es del nuevo soundtrack de Rockman zero "Mythos" se llama "Everlasting").**_

Al comenzar la canción de inmediato la chica le comienza a decir a Subaru –yo recuerdo que a le decía a mi madre, si algún día encontraría a una persona que me haría feliz, como mi papa la hizo feliz a ella, entonces ella con una gran sonrisa me dijo "estoy segura que el chico que esperas esta en algún lugar, esperando a que tu ilumines su vida" yo jamás pensé que mi madre tuviera tanta razón…- el chico se sonroja mientras escucha la canción y las palabras de Misora –yo…¿soy lo que siempre buscaste?- la chica asiente –si…yo recibía muchas proposiciones de chicos, cuando empecé a cantar, pero yo no podía encontrar a esa persona que quería entre todos ellos…je…quien diría una chica de 8 años buscando el amor- dice la joven y entonces añade- cuando mi madre se fue, realmente sentía sola…y tu llegaste Subaru, y estas aquí…bailando conmigo, y estoy segura que me amas…que me querrás siempre…- la chica en ese momento se sonroja un poco y finalmente añade – ¿y sabes que yo te amo a ti verdad?- entonces Subaru sonríe y le dice –claro…lo sé…me lo has demostrado…desde el momento en que te conocí…además, tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí…vivo…y feliz, eres ya una parte fundamental de mi vida, y jamás te dejare ir…Misora…- entonces el joven le da un beso a Misora mientras la canción aun se escucha, entonces la chica suelta un par de lagrimas y Subaru entonces siente una de ella mientras la esta besando, cuando separa sus labios de los de la chica pregunta –¿Qué ocurre?- la chica solo sonríe y le dice –Subaru…lloro porque estoy feliz, mi sueño se ha cumplido…siempre he querido esto…pero aun así…tengo miedo de que termine siempre estas peleando por el mundo, siempre arriesgas tu vida, yo…quisiera estar contigo así, siempre, bailando, bajo las estrellas, tu iluminas mi vida, eres mi estrella fugaz…Subaru…- el chico suspira un poco y le dice a Misora –cuenta con eso…jamás te dejare sola…nunca…te lo prometo… - entonces el chico le da otro beso a Misora y finalmente añade –este beso, que selle mi promesa, no te dejare, no te hare infeliz, siempre te hare sonreír, y siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites…Misora te amo- finalmente la chica se ruboriza y le dice –creo en ti Subaru…creeré en ti siempre…- y la chica vuelve a besarlo entonces justo en ese instante sobre ellos una estrella fugaz se cruza el hermoso cielo estrellado como un testigo de la promesa hecha entre ambos jóvenes y entonces Subaru cuando termina de besarla sonríe también y añade -¿quieres seguir bailando?- la chica asiente y añade –si…toda la noche…junto a ti…Subaru…- entonces ambos chicos siguen su baile… un baile en otro mundo…un baile bajo las estrella, un baile lleno de amor…y un baile lleno de felicidad… entonces de nuevo Subaru besa a Misora mientras bailan y el joven piensa –(yo, jamás te hare sufrir Misora, confía en mi…tu y yo volveremos a la tierra, es una promesa)- la chica al mismo tiempo que recibe el beso piensa –(soy una chica egoísta…siempre pidiéndole que no me deje, y el siempre prometiéndome que nunca lo hará que nunca me dejara, que siempre me hará feliz, Subaru…esta es la última vez que te pido esto…confió en ti…se que volveremos a la tierra… y sé que estaremos juntos siempre… y siempre…te ayudare en lo que sea necesario)- entonces la chica sonríe y vuelve a besar a Subaru mientras cierra los ojos, y se centra solo en ese sentimiento que siente fuertemente, "amor".

Y bajo las estrellas de FM Subaru y Misora siguen bailando…olvidando los problemas, olvidando el futuro, solo centrándose en ese momento, que nunca olvidaran.

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo, y enserio les recomiendo escuchen la canción que recomendé, los hará sentir más la escena. Y ahora sí, se viene lo bueno, el final del fic, no sé si lo termine la siguiente semana ya pero aún le quedan algunos capítulos y el epilogo del fic.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios.**_

_**Hoy no pondré Omake, porque bueno, estaba tan inspirado con la escena de amor de Subaru y Misora que me dije "si pongo Omake se pierde el ambiente" entonces para mañana tendrá la siguiente parte de la mini historia "un regalo accidentado"**_

_**p.d léanse el fic de Lord of fantasy 27 megamen strike force dragon pegasus y leo**_

_**aa y lord of fantasy no tienes por que pedir disculpas con respecto al capítulo 11 tu escríbelo como sientas que debes hacerlo :D**_

_**bye dattebayo!**_


	45. Capitulo 44 Un Duelo De Orgullo

"_**Una Batalla de Orgullo" Rockman vs Burai**_

Amanece en FM un día antes del "día final" la noche anterior Misora y Subaru tuvieron una velada bajo la luz de las estrellas, y ahora, que amanece, una joven chica de cabello Rosa despierta lentamente –Subaru…buenos días- es lo primero que dice la joven pero entonces voltea a su lado y ve que Subaru no se encuentra -¿otra vez?- dice la joven con algo de molestia en su voz, pero entonces, Lyra se materializa y le comenta –Misora, "hoy es el día"- la chica al escuchar eso recuerda una conversación de ayer –"un duelo, solos tu y yo…Rockman…veamos quien es el que enfrentara a Sirius"- la chica entonces de inmediato se levanta, se coloca sus características botas y sale corriendo de la habitación, al mismo tiempo la FM entra en el v-hunter de Misora y en cuanto las joven nota a la FM le pregunta -¿Dónde están?- la FM responde con una clara preocupación –no lo sé…se fueron de repente- entonces la joven solo dice –Subaru…debiste despertarme…- y entonces corre a la habitación de Gonta, la joven toca la puerta, y el chico el cual ya estaba despierto dice –buenos…- pero antes de que termine de hablar Misora le pregunta -¿has visto a Subaru?- el joven se sobresalta con la pregunta y contesta –no…¿por?- -es que tendrá un duelo con Burai…TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO- entonces al escuchar el nombre del guerrero Mu de inmediato Gonta sale corriendo y le dice a Misora –yo iré a ver a Utagai y Juro-san, tu busca a Cepheus- la chica entonces recuerda la habilidad del Rey de FM y dice –entendido…avísale a los demás, tenemos que evitar el duelo- entonces ambos salen en direcciones opuestas.

Entonces la joven encuentra a Cepheus mirando al cielo y la joven lo saca de sus pensamientos –Cepheus…¿Dónde está Subaru?- el rey voltea a ver a la chica y entonces nota las emociones desordenadas que desbordan de la joven –hola Misora…Subaru se fue a meditar- la chica se queda seria -¿meditar?- el Rey añade –así es, antes de su "duelo"- la joven aprieta los puños y pregunta -¿Dónde está?- el rey intenta negarle la información –Misora, es un duelo de "orgullo" no puedes distraerlo, el necesita concentrarse…- la chica pregunta con más determinación –rey, por favor dígame donde esta…Burai no es alguien al que Subaru deba enfrentarse solo- entonces el rey nota el miedo que tiene la chica y suspirando le dice –bien…él se encuentra en el mismo lugar en que entreno la primera vez en FM…- la chica de inmediato contesta –gracias- alza su brazo y grita su código de transformación, y sale disparada por la ventana de la habitación del trono y el rey solo piensa –(otra vez, ese sentimiento tan poderoso…¿es posible que alguien sienta tanto amor por otra persona?)-.

La joven avanza por al menos 10 minutos, hasta que llega al mismo lugar en que Subaru estaba entrenando la doble finalización, entonces cuando lo ve la chica se detiene en seco –Subaru…¿Qué estás haciendo?- la chica ve como Subaru esta, quieto, sin moverse, completamente tranquilo –wow…- comenta Lyra desde su forma de guitarra, la chica al escuchar eso de la FM pregunta -¿Por qué estas tan impresionada?- la mencionada alienígena contesta –bueno…es que no noto nada, parece que Subaru no está allí, si no lo veo diría que no está allí…es increíble, no nota sus emociones- la chica solo mira a Subaru y pregunta -¿Por qué sucede eso?- la FM le contesta- esta suprimiendo todo, odio, miedo, amor, tristeza, felicidad, está enteramente concentrado en lo que va a suceder- la joven al escuchar eso solo camina lentamente acercándose a Subaru y solo dice –sin…emociones- entonces cuando esta algo cerca de Subaru, el chico abre los ojos y al ver a Misora dice –hola…Misora…buenos días- con una gran sonrisa entonces Lyra al ver eso solo piensa –(increíble…¿el podía hacer eso? Es increíble…realmente increíble, no sentía nada…ni siquiera estando cerca de el)- la joven contesta –estoy preocupa…- el chico la interrumpe –Misora, discúlpame, pero es algo que tengo que hacer…- entonces la joven contesta -¿pelear solo? Eso no tiene sentido…Subaru si todos peleamos contra el…- pero el chico entonces contesta diciendo con mucha seriedad –eso no sería justo Misora, esto es algo entre Burai y yo…y yo jamás peleo solo, mientras estés en mi mente, mientras mis amigos estén en mis pensamientos, yo no peleare solo…- -Subaru… pero yo…- y justo en ese momento suena el v-hunter de Subaru –Browse- entonces al desplegarse la pantalla ven a Cepheus el cual dice –ya llego…Subaru… te está esperando- el chico contesta –entendido, gracias Cepheus- la pantalla desaparece y el chico le dice a Misora –ven…vamos Misora- el chico le extiende la mano, la joven al ver eso duda en tomarla pero el joven añade –Misora…confía en mi, ganare esto…debo ganarlo, tengo que demostrarle algo a Burai, y solo peleando en un duelo uno a uno, podre hacerlo…confía en mi…- el chico mantiene la mano extendida y entonces la joven Suspira a la vez que dice –creo…en ti…Subaru- entonces toma su mano y con una gran sonrisa el chico contesta –gracias…- entonces toman velocidad y en un rayo de luz Azul y Rosa desaparecen rumbo al castillo de FM.

Cuando llegan a la entrada del castillo, ambos jóvenes se detienen y ven al joven de pelo plateado, mirándolos con mucha determinación, por alguna razón Misora no siente hostilidad de Burai y piensa –(pero que está pasando…¿Por qué no siento miedo u odio de el?, es lo mismo que con Subaru…)- piensa la joven entonces su novio le suelta la mano y dando unos pasos al frente dice –bien Burai, aquí estoy…- entonces el joven de Mu contesta –bien, en ese caso ¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto?- entonces Subaru contesta –bien, que así sea…pero antes ¿Qué clase de duelo será?- en ese instante el rey Cepheus y los demás salen del castillo y miran ambos jóvenes, y a Misora la cual esta tras de Subaru seria, mirando a la espalda de su novio, entonces Burai contesta- un duelo de "kenjutsu"- al escuchar eso Misora se aterra –eso no es justo…- dice la joven Subaru solo suspira y añade –de acuerdo, un duelo de espadas- al escuchar que su novio está de acuerdo con esa clase de batalla va a decir algo mas cuando Gonta le grita a Burai –eso es injusto, tu eres un experto, y Subaru no sabe mucho de Kendo- entonces el joven Burai a decir algo cuando Juro le contesta a Gonta –esto es un "duelo de orgullo y honor" se tiene que hacer en igualdad de condiciones, Subaru además ya acepto el tipo de combate, no puede arrepentirse, y además (mientras mira a Subaru) parece que no se va a retractar no es así…¿Subaru?- el chico sonríe y contesta –así es, estoy de acuerdo con el reto de Burai, no tengo objeción- entonces Burai sonríe –perfecto…en ese caso algo, mas, no se permite ningún tipo de battle card ni el uso de tu Buster, solo puedes usar una espada- el chico asiente y entonces War-Rock pregunta -¿Qué espada usaras?- el chico entonces Mira al rey y se acerca a el, Misora va tras el chico y entonces el joven le dice a Cepheus -¿puede prestarme su espada?- el rey sonríe y dice –claro Subaru…ten- entonces el mencionado se quita del cinturón la espada con todo y vaina y se la lanza a Subaru, el chico la saca y la ve, es una espada al más puro estilo medieval, el chico sonríe y le dice al rey –gracias…- entonces el joven camina hacia Burai, para colocarse frente a él, Misora toma la espalda de Subaru y el chico se detiene –Misora…tengo que ir- la chica solo le dice –lo sé, pero…solo quería decirte que creo en ti…- el chico sonríe y contesta –lo sé…y es por eso que ganare- entonces la joven lo suelta y el chico da 10 pasos y finalmente se coloca frente a Burai.

-tch…esa cosa de "por que confías en mi voy a ganar" es patético, tú y tus lazos…me repugnan- entonces el joven Burai extiende su brazo derecho y Laplace aparece y toma la forma de espada y a la vez que Burai añade –te ganare, y seré yo quien derrote a Sirius- entonces Subaru le pregunta a Burai –antes de comenzar quiero saber algo- Burai solo dice -¿Qué cosa?- -¿Cuál problema tienes con Sirius? Sé que tiene que ver con Mu, pero no entiendo a que te refieres- entonces Burai solo contesta –el robo el metal mu de la tierra, ese metal es un tesoro de mi civilización, el que se incruste ese metal adquiere poderes increíbles, y él lo tomo para él, para hacerse más fuerte- todos escuchan la explicación de Burai y Misora piensa – (el…¿hace esto por solo esa cosa?)- Burai sigue hablando – el metal mu se materializa alrededor de la persona que lo usa, son cristales dorados con propiedades asombrosas- al escuchar eso Subaru pregunta -¿Sirius tiene eso dentro de su cuerpo?- entonces Burai contesta –así es…a partir de hoy tengo que esperar 2 días, para que el metal mu entre en su estado regenerativo, si lo ataco justo en ese momento podre tomarlo para mi e introducirlo en Laplace, y si hago eso el…- -¿el qué?- pregunta War-Rock pero Burai añade –eso no les incumbe, pero no puedo dejar que pelees con Sirius antes de esos 2 días… si él es destruido y el metal no entra en regeneración se perderá para siempre…- todos quedan en silencio Misora ve a Burai y luego a Subaru el cual contesta –en 2 días este planeta ya estará consumido por el Black Hole, y no permitiré que eso pase, aun si tengo que destruir a Sirius y al metal mu…- -no puedo permitir eso- contesta Burai entonces Subaru contesta –entiendo…estas protegiendo tus lazos con Mu- -¿Qué?- pregunta Burai y Misora se asombra de las palabras de su novio –si…tu proteges tu lazo con Mu, quizás no te relaciones con las personas de esta época, pero tu mantienes una conexión con Mu Burai, proteges ese lazo con tu vida- al escuchar eso Misora solo piensa –(el…¿también protege un lazo?, entonces es por eso que Subaru está peleando solo…quiere…demostrarle a Burai que también protege algo)- Burai contesta –tu y yo no podemos llevarnos bien Subaru…no podemos, simplemente yo tengo mis objetivos y tú los tuyos- entonces Subaru contesta –si, "solo con palabras no se resuelven las cosas, también tenemos que luchar por lo que creemos" eso lo he aprendido, de Cepheus, Misora, mis padres, mis amigos y…incluso de ti- entonces Burai se coloca en posición y dice –bien…en ese caso..EMPEZEMOS- Subaru entonces grita –BIEN…INICIEMOS…ES HORA DEL ROCK- grita el joven el cual se lanza al ataque y Misora al escuchar el grito de Subaru solo dice –el…uso mi frase…ya entiendo…lo hizo para hacerme ver que no pelea solo…-.

Ambos se lanza el uno contra el otro, y chocan sus espadas, ambos ejercen fuerzas el uno contra el otro, y entonces Burai brinca, y desde el aire intenta lanzar un golpe, pero Subaru da 3 pasos hacia atrás y evita el golpe de la espada de Laplace, Subaru toma la espada con ambas manos y lanza un golpe a Burai , el cual solo alza un poco su espada y detiene el ataque, luego se gira un poco y trata de golpear a Subaru por un costado, pero el chico coloca su espada y evita el golpe, el chico entonces se agacha y trata de lanzar un golpe horizontal hacia Burai en las piernas, el guerrero Mu brinca evitando el ataque cae unos cuantos metros detrás y se lanza a la carga contra Subaru, el chico también se lanza sobre Burai y ambos lanzan un par de golpes, ambos caen en las posiciones contrarias y entonces un hilillo de sangre cae de la cara de ambos, demostrando que ambos recibieron un golpe –nada mal…Rockman- dice Burai y el mencionado contesta –tu siempre eres peligroso…Burai-.

-wow…- dice Misora la cual se queda en shock al ver que Subaru pelea tan bien con la espada el rey Cepheus sonríe y dice –esto terminara rápido- la chica lo mira y cuando va a preguntar Juro añade –esto es un combate rápido, el primero en caer, el primero en perder la espada, pierde…- -Subaru esta muy concentrado por eso está logrando mantener el nivel de Burai- añade Utagai –VAMOS SUBARU TU PUEDES- grita Gonta y Misora solo dice –Subaru…creo en ti-.

-aaaaah- grita Subaru el cual se lanza de nuevo sobre Burai, el joven lanza un golpe con su espada Burai se mueve a la derecha y evita el golpe de Subaru el cual al golpea al piso con la espada con una fuerza descomunal –SUBARU CUIDADO- grita War-Rock y es que Burai está por tirar un golpe a Subaru y el chico tiene la espada contra el suelo, entonces por puro instinto el chico brinca sin la espada y logra evitar el golpe de Burai –SUBARU- grita Misora al ver que el joven soltó la espada, pero entonces ve que el chico cae de nuevo y la toma con la mano izquierda, de inmediato la coloca frente a él de manera horizontal y evita el golpe de Burai –nada mal…Rockman…- entonces Burai lanza otro golpe por un costado el cual Subaru de tiene con su espada, ambos comienzan a tirarse golpes de manera brutal, logrando detener cada uno de ellos, al final, Subaru brinca y se coloca a cierta distancia de Burai y entonces ambos traen leves cortes en el brazo en las piernas y en la cara –Subaru…- dice la joven, cuando ve que de nuevo el chico se lanza al ataque y choca su espada contra la de Burai, la fuerza del impacto causa que una leve corriente de aire salga disparada y la joven la siente, haciendo que se ponga algo nerviosa, luego observa como Burai intenta contraatacar a Subaru, pero el chico se mueve veloz mente y se coloca detrás de Burai y logra darle un golpe, causando una herida en la espalda de Solo –tch…aaa- entonces Burai se gira y lanza un potente golpe el cual Subaru logra detener pero entonces Burai rápidamente se agacha y lanza un golpe al pecho de Subaru el cual haciendo hacia atrás, solo es rosado por la punta de la espada de Burai y un poco sangre sale de la herida de Subaru, la chica se preocupa un poco, pero Subaru sigue atacando ambos se lanzan golpes por todos lados, y gotas de sangre salen disparadas en todas direcciones –esto…es increíble- dice Juro y luego añade –si siguen así…se van a matar…- la chica el escuchar eso siente la necesidad de ir a detener el combate pero ella solo se reprime y se detiene su amiga nota eso y entonces dice -¿Por qué no vas a detenerlos?- la chica solo dice –porque creo en el, se que el ganara- -Misora- contesta la FM.

-gah…ja…ha…- Subaru está muy agitado y se rodilla en el suelo al igual que Burai, ambos han estado peleando por 10 minutos de manera intensa, ambos tienen leves cortadas, pero ninguna herida mortal –oye Subaru…si esto sigue así, el va a ganar…tenemos que derrotarlo- -lo sé pero es muy hábil…- entonces ve que Burai se lanza sobre el y el chico detiene el ataque con su espada, luego lanza otro golpe el cual Burai también detiene –maldición- dice Subaru el cual brinca hacia atrás evitando un corte en el cuello –va en serio…tenemos que derrotarlo pero ya- añade War-Rock ambos se lanza al ataque y de nuevo chocan sus espadas pero esta vez Subaru le dice a Burai –esto terminara aquí y ahora - -CLARO CON TU DERROTA- ambos brincan y se colocan a una distancia prudente –oo…están reuniendo energía en las espadas- dice Cepheus la chica lo nota también -¿Qué van a hacer?- -no tengo idea Misora…pero será peligroso-Subaru…no no…- dice la joven al ver que ambos acumulan energía –bien…esto es todo lo que puedo reunir- dice War-Rock –gracias amigo…demos lo mejor, le prometí a Misora que ganaría - -lo se Subaru…- entonces Burai también reúne energía su espada brilla de un morado intenso –bien…acabemos con esto Rockman- -si…acabemos con esto- la energía de Subaru es Azul y entonces ambos se lanzan al frente Burai grita –BURAI BREAK- y Subaru grita –SHOOTING STAR STRIKE- y ambos golpean con sus espadas y una enorme explosión ocurre.

-SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU- grita Misora, la enorme nube de polvo y tierra no deja ver nada y entonces Cepheus dice –veo algo…- y entonces ven algo asombroso –EL…GANO- grita Gonta y es que aunque ambos están heridos Subaru aun tiene la espada en su mano y la de Burai está en el suelo, y Subaru lo tiene amenazado con la suya- entonces Burai solo dice –tch…ganaste…tu serás quien enfrente a Sirius –Burai…yo…- -no digas nada, las palabras no sirven ahora…tu eres el único que está calificado para defender sus lados…eso es todo… nos veremos luego…Rockman- y entonces Burai desaparece al igual que Laplace –ganamos…- dice War-Rock entonces Subaru se pone derecho y bajando su pregunta -¿realmente hicimos lo correcto?- entonces se escucha un grito –SUBARU…- la chica está corriendo hacia el y War-Rock contesta –creo…que eso responde tu pregunta- -tienes razon War-Rock- y cuando Misora se coloca frente a Subaru la chica dice -¿estás bien?- pero entonces sangre cae de la herida que le causo Burai con su ultimo y ataque y el chico empieza a perder el conocimiento mientras dice –si…estoy…bien- entonces suelta la espada y el joven cae al suelo –SUBARUUUUU NO POR FAVOR NO- -TENEMOS QUE ATENDERLO RAPIDO- grita Utagai –Subaru…no me vayas a dejar sola…por favor…- dice la joven al ver que su novio pierde sangre en el suelo.

¿Qué pasara con Subaru? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo que se llamara "El Día del combate final…parte 01 la decisión de Subaru".

_**Listo el capitulo disculpen si no puse nada el sábado pero sali de viaje.**_

_**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a "MISORA-CHAN" con cariño para ella, y que estés bien y gracias por leer el fic**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos sus comentarios y reviews realmente los leo y aprecio sus comentarios MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**p.d no Omake hoy, por que el de mañana vendrá mega cargadito de risas xDD**_


	46. Capitulo 45 La Decision de Subaru

_**El Día de la batalla final "la decisión de Subaru"**_

Pasan 5 horas desde que Subaru y Solo tuvieron su combate, Misora está sentada ha lado de Subaru y entonces le habla al chico –ganaste…Subaru, pero a que precio… por favor despierta- la chica moja una toalla en un recipiente y luego la coloca en la frente de Subaru a la vez que le acaricia un poco la frente –eres tan valiente, y temerario… y si eres todo eso junto…eres un idiota- añade Misora pero luego sonríe –pero…eres mi idiota…así que despierta…- en ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación de Subaru, la chica abra y quien está afuera es Utagai.

-Utagai San… pase- la joven le pide al genio del grupo que pasen pero él se niega –Misora te necesitamos en la sala del trono, tenemos que pensar que haremos mañana- la chica entonces mira a Subaru y comenta –bien, tenemos que planear una estrategia para vencer a Sirius- entonces se acerca a Subaru y dándole un beso en la mejilla dice –bien…espérame Subaru ahora regreso- entonces camina y junto con Utagai bajan las escaleras, War-Rock al cual esta descansado en el v-hunter escucha lo que dijo Utagai y piensa –(maldición…Subaru tienes que despertar ahora…tienes que tomar tu decisión…no es hora de dormir)- pero Subaru solo sigue dormido tranquilamente.

Ya abajo en la habitación del trono el Rey Cepheus, Utagai, Misora, Gonta y Juro están planeando que es lo que harán y es que, solo tienen menos de 12 horas que para que el Black Hole este a la distancia necesaria para acezar a él.

-Subaru me comento la información de Moondestroyer- comienza Cepheus desde su trono con mucha calma, pero todos notan un cierto semblante de tensión en su cara mientras sigue hablando –y es por eso que se solo el día mañana podremos accesar al Black Hole server- Juro pregunta -¿se necesita algo especial para entrar a esa cosa?- entonces Utagai menciona –no no es necesario, es como si fuéramos a entrar a un Cyber core en la tierra, solo que esta vez acezaremos al servidor del Black Hole Server, que es lo que controla al agujero negro- todos entienden la explicación, pero la pregunta inevitable llega -¿Qué tan poderoso será ese tal Sirius?- dice Gonta con cierta preocupación en su voz luego añade –alguien que es capaz de controlar a Apollo, Auriga y Moondestroyer…debe ser alguien increíblemente poderoso- entonces Misora al escuchar eso de Gonta no evita decir –Subaru…- en voz alta todos al escuchar eso la voltean a ver y la chica suspirando añade –nosotros, tenemos a Subaru ¿no es así? Tenemos a War-Rock y Subaru…tenemos a SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN… si el nos guía en la batalla, podremos detener a Sirius, de eso estoy segura- la chica lanza una sonrisa y todos al verla recuperan la confianza haciendo que la FM Lyra también se materializa y añade –así es, el a vencido a todo, enemigos más fuertes que él, siempre nos ha salvado, tengamos fe en el- -Lyra…gracias- dice la joven de cabello Rosa y Gonta añade –UUUUUUUUUUHOOO genial, con Subaru podremos detenerlo… estoy seguro que Rockman será diferencia de nuevo- todos sonríen ante eso y el rey añade –entonces mientras Subaru llega, planeamos la estrategia de combate- todos asienten y comienzan a dar sus ideas las cuales Utagai anota en una pantalla que materializo gracias al v-hunter-.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabello café despierta en su cuarto –aa…duele- dice el joven el cual se sienta en su cama y entonces la toalla que Misora le puso en su frente cae en sus piernas, el chico la toma con las manos y al sentirla solo dice –Misora…- entonces el chico se pone de pie, se pone sus botas y camina a la ventana, mira al cielo y una leve brisa pasa por su cara –se siente…tan bien…- entonces nota como el cielo está en su gran mayoría oscura y es porque –el Black Hole…está cubriendo la estrellas- dice con gran frustración Subaru entonces War-Rock se materializa y le pregunta a su amigo -¿Cómo estas Subaru?- -War-Rock…me alegro que estés bien, no te preocupes me encuentro bien…- entonces el chico se toca donde el último ataque de Burai le dio y añade –Utagai San hizo un gran trabajo como siempre- entonces War-Rock añade –eso y que Misora te estuvo cuidando las 5 horas que estuviste inconsciente muchacho- el chico solo dice -5 horas…¿Qué están haciendo ellos War-Rock? ¿Dónde está Misora?- War-Rock contesta –planean al ataque de mañana contra Sirius…eso fue lo que escuche que planeaban hacer cuando vino Utagai por Misora- al escuchar eso Subaru dice -¿están reunidos todos? Maldición…- al escuchar eso War-Rock solo pregunta -¿Qué harás? ¿Qué has decidido?- pregunta War-Rock entonces el chico suspirando un poco dice –el día que baile con Misora…nunca lo olvidare, su sonrisa y todo War-Rock…jamás, por eso, he decidido…que ellos…se irán a la tierra, acompáñame, se los voy a decir- War-Rock contesta –bien…pero no sé como lo vayan a tomar y sobre todo Misora…- el chico solo agacha su cabeza y contesta –bueno…creo que estoy preparado para todo, vamos- entonces ambos salen de la habitación.

-bien, creo que esa es mejor estrategia- dice con una gran sonrisa Utagai entonces añade –Solo tenemos que esperar a que Subaru venga- y justo en ese instante el mencionado chico baja por las escaleras todos al verlo dicen –SUBARU- el chico los mira con calma y dice –hola…- Misora al verlo siente que algo no está bien –(Subaru…¿Qué estas planeando)- piensa la joven y justo en ese instante Utagai comienza a hablar –Mira Subaru hemos planeado una estrategia de combate para Sirius- al oír eso Subaru se queda serio y mira a la pantalla, Misora sigue mirando a Subaru con consternación y es cuando Utagai comienza a hablar –bien… mira, la formación será así, tu y Cepheus al frente, por ser los que tienen más potencia de ataque, tras de ustedes Juro y Misora, por ser los más rápidos del equipo, ellos podrán cubrir cualquier ataque y detrás de todos Gonta y yo, por ser lentos, pero podemos dar el remate en los ataque que hagamos, ¿Qué te parece?- entonces todos esperan la respuesta de Subaru, sobre todo Misora la cual lo sigue mirando y tratando de descifrar que es lo que él está pensando y entonces el chico habla con mucha calma diciendo –amigos, gracias por su preocupación, gracias por haberme ayudado a proteger este planeta, y a mi amigo Cepheus…a Misora a la cual protegieron cuando peleábamos contra Moondestroyer…realmente gracias, pero… ustedes no van a pelear contra Sirius- todos se quedan mudos ante eso y Juro dice con asombro -¿Qué estás diciendo?- el chico suspira y añade –ustedes se irán de vuelta a la tierra…War-Rock y yo seremos quienes vamos a pelear con Sirius…- al escuchar eso Misora solo dice –no…NO…COMO PUEDES SER TAN EGOISTA- grita la joven, todos al escuchar la miran en silencio pero en su mente también piensan o tratan de entender el por qué Subaru ha tomado esa decisión, Subaru la mira con mucho dolor en su mirada y comenta –tengo mis razones…y voy a explicárselas- todos se quedan en silencio al oir eso y Misora también, aunque está molesta quiere oír que tiene que decir Subaru.

-Juro-san…le doy las gracias por haber venido a ayudarme, realmente lo aprecio, usted es muy fuerte y valiente- -lo se Subaru… y es por eso mismo que quiero saber el por qué no quieres que te acompañen en el combate final- el chico contesta –usted tiene a alguien esperándolo en la tierra…¿no es así? La señorita Himeka…- al decir el nombre de la chica Juro se queda serio y piensa en la joven –Himeka-san…- el chico añade –por eso no quiero exponerlo más al peligro, usted ya hizo demasiado, ahora tiene que volver y estar con ella-.

-Utagai-san, también le agradezco mucho el que haya venido a FM a ayudarnos, su gran inteligencia y habilidad fuero muy útiles- el joven científico contesta –gracias Subaru, pero ¿Por qué no quieres que pelee junto a ti hasta el final?- el joven suspira –usted es importante para el futuro de nuestro planeta, es inteligente, un gran inventor y junto con Amachi san son los mejores del momento…la Dra. Goodall me lo dijo…ustedes son vitales para el desarrollo del planeta, por eso no quiero que se quede, tiene que volver a la tierra- al escuchar eso Utagai se queda en silencio y solo contesta –entiendo…- -gracias Utagai san- contesta el chico al ver que el mencionado lo tomo con mucha calma.

-Gonta…muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa de cuidar a Misora, realmente lo agradezco de corazón, el que hayas venido a FM fue de gran ayuda- el chico pregunta –Subaru… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- el chico suspira –Luna y Kizamaro te esperan en la tierra, no puedes dejarlos solos, además Luna se molestaría si no le entregas lo que ella te presto no es así ¿Gonta? –el chico mira el regalo que le dio su amiga luna y entonces dice –presidenta…yo…yo…- -entiende Gonta por favor amigo, ve a la tierra y ahora protégela a ella por favor- el chico Gordo sonríe y dice –entiendo…gracias Subaru…y no te preocupes yo me encargare de proteger a todos en la tierra –gracias…- contesta Subaru.

-Cepheus…amigo usted es increíble a lucha valientemente hasta el final junto con nosotros, realmente es un rey increíble y maravilloso, me alegro de ser su amigo- el rey contesta –Subaru, lo mismo digo, tú me has enseñado muchísimas cosas, pero no entiendo el por qué estés haciendo esto ¿Qué motivo tienes para que yo no pelee en la batalla final?- entonces Subaru contesta –su gente, un pueblo sin su rey se derrumba, necesita estar sano y salvo rey Cepheus, entiendo que a evacuado a todos ¿no es así?- el rey asiente con la cabeza –ellos están en otro planeta cercano de aquí- el chico añade –entonces debe ir con ellos, deben estarlo esperando así que se lo pido váyase, yo me hare cargo de todo aquí – el rey suspira y contesta –bien Subaru…confió en ti y sé que podrás vencer a Sirius, y volver sano y salvo a la tierra- -gracias…Cepheus…- contesta Subaru con una sonrisa la cual se desvanece por que ahora, tendrá que darle un buen motivo a "ella".

-Misora…- dice Subaru con algo de tristeza al verla a los ojos, la chica la cual ha escuchado en silencio las razones de todos y comprende cada una de ellas, pero la chica contesta –Subaru… tu sabes porque estoy aquí verdad- el chico contesta –si, estas aquí por que querías protegerme del sueño que tuviste en la tierra…- la chica asiente y entonces el chico añade –y lo lograste, gracias a ti, eso no se cumplió y sigo aquí, vivo, junto a todos, junto a ti Misora…gracias, pero yo no puedo dejar que tú te pongas frente a frente con Sirius…- la chica esta incrédula y dice -¿es por esa obsesión que tiene por mi?- el chico asiente y la joven contesta –bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo Subaru, el esta obsesionado contigo, te quiere para su colección- entonces Subaru traga saliva y contesta –Misora… Moondestroyer me dijo algo antes de morir- la chica entonces lo mira seriamente y pregunta –¿Qué fue?- entonces Subaru contesta – me dijo que Sirius se ha enamorado de ti…pero en otro sentido al "amor" no sé a qué se refería con eso, pero al escucharlo sentí mucho miedo Misora, siento que si tu y él están frente a frente, hará todo lo posible por capturarte, y hacerte daño…YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO- el joven alza la voz y todos lo escuchan silencio Misora contesta –mi clon…ella me dijo lo mismo, pero no creí que eso fuera cierto… pero Subaru sin importar que digas yo…- -Misora…por favor entiéndeme… quiero que te vayas con los demás a la tierra…- la chica contesta –no…yo no puedo irme sin ti, tu mama, Luna, MI MADRE… a todas les prometí que te protegería hasta el final- el chico solo suspira un poco y contesta –Misora ya lo has hecho, además yo no tengo la intención de perder contra Sirius…confía en mi esta vez, por favor confía en mí- el chico lanza una gran mirada de determinación a Misora y la chica suspira con mucho dolor y contesta –eres un egoísta Subaru…bien…confiare en ti…(lo siento pero no voy a dejarte solo…) creo en ti- el chico mira a Misora y entonces contesta- Gracias…de verdad gracias-.

Luego el chico mira a los demás,- discúlpenme, por esto pero tiene que ser así, todos tienen a alguien esperándolos en la tierra, o con su gente, así que, por favor… espero me comprendan- todos sonríe y contestan –bien Subaru, es tu decisión, confiaremos en ti- dice Utagai, Juro añade –tienes que vencer a ese Sirius porque si no yo y Wolf jamás te perdonaremos- Gonta añade –ADEMAS TIENES QUE VOLVER POR QUE VAMOS A COMER UNA GRAN BARBACOA EN LA TIERRA- grita Gonta, el rey Cepheus añade –si…confiamos en ti así que no pierdas- el chico sonríe y dice –no se preocupen War-Rock y yo ganaremos y salvaremos a este planeta…ES UNA PROMESA- el chico extiende su mano al cielo en señal de la promesa de que está haciendo, Misora lo mira en silencio y añade a sus pensamientos –(todos…tienen a alguien la tierra, pero yo… yo solo te tengo a ti… Subaru… así que discúlpame pero no voy a cumplir lo que te prometí)-.

Pasan un par de horas, Subaru esta del castillo, más precisamente en el techo, mirando al cielo con mucha calma, War-Rock se materializa y pregunta -¿Qué estas pensando?- el chico suspira –bueno, mañana iremos a esa cosa War-Rock y estoy pensando en todo lo que he vivido en estos últimos días- el AM decide bromear un poco con Subaru –aaaa te refieres a que sin mí no hubieras podido decirle nada a Misora- el chico se pone rojo –aaa te refieres a eso de que me hiciste abrazarla (y aun rojo añade) pero yo lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…- -jajaja si claro Subaru, y yo soy buenísimo tocando música Blues…jajaja- -gracioso, muy gracioso…- dice Subaru bien rojo de la vergüenza y en ese momento cierta chica de cabello Rosa comienza a caminar hacia el –Subaru…- dice la joven el chico se levanta bien asustado –aaaaa me asustaste Misora (mientras se toma el pecho)- -jajaja…que gracioso Subaru- dice la joven entonces se sienta a su lado, y se pone a mirar el cielo –Subaru… este planeta es hermoso…¿no es así?- el chico sonríe y añade – si…y es increíble, las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí…- la chica lo mira con algo de dolor y le dice –Subaru, por favor, déjame ir contigo…- -NO…LO SIENTO PERO NO- dice Subaru realmente molesto y añade –Misora, entiende…quiero protegerte de ese maldito… no quiero que estés frente a él, perdóname por ser así, pero tengo que hacerlo…- la chica lo mira y entonces el joven también la mira, lleno de preocupación y angustia, la chica en sus ojos refleja las mismas emociones que él y entonces la joven añade –lo entiendo Subaru, pero prométeme que no harás alguna locura como con el meteoro G- el chico sonríe y añade –claro…es una promesa, ganare y volveré a la tierra…- el chico de nuevo mira al cielo y entonces la chica piensa –(yo iré contigo, quieras o no…)- entonces la joven se acerca más a el chico, entonces acostándose coloca su cabeza en las piernas de Subaru a la vez que mira tanto al cielo como el rostro del chico y entonces Misora dice con mucha felicidad- bajo estas estrellas fue que tú me dijiste que me amabas…y espero que lo sigas asiendo por más tiempo…Subaru no quiero que tu rostro desaparezca…cada vez que miro al cielo, te veo a ti… entre las estrellas, así que por favor…- entonces el chico se agacha y una sus labio con los de Misora, la chica de inmediato con sus manos toma la nuca de Subaru y lo besa intensamente mientras piensa –(no puedo…no puedo dejarte solo, no debo, no puedo…) – entonces cuando termina el beso Subaru le dice –confía en mi… no te voy a dejar solo, es una promesa…mi Misora (algo me dice…que tu…no…debo creer en que te irás con los demás, Misora no hagas alguna locura)- entonces la chica sigue mirando al cielo con su cabeza colocada en las piernas de Subaru y luego mira a cierta parte del cielo, una donde no se ve nada, solo esta una oscuridad enorme y piensa –(mañana…iré tras de ti…a esa cosa Subaru… soy una chica egoísta, pero no dejare que nada te pase)- luego la chica toma de nuevo la nuca de Subaru y lo jala hacia su cara, la chica sonriendo le dice -¿me das otro beso?...- el chico contesta con una gran sonrisa –claro…Misora- entonces de nuevo vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella y entonces la chica después de le dice –te amo…Subaru…- -y yo a ti…Misora- entonces el chico le otro beso a Misora y bajo esa noche, se vuelven a decir esas palabras, que tanto significan para ella y para él.

Mientras tanto en el Black Hole server, Sirius con una gran sonrisa piensa –bien…mañana estaremos cara a cara…SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN…JAJAJAJAJA-.

¿Qué sucederá mañana? ¿Misora no va a cumplir su promesa a Subaru? Eso lo veremos en el capitulo siguiente que se llamara "El Día de la batalla Final" parte 02 "EL BLACK HOLE SERVER".

_**Aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste.**_

_**Este fic terminara el domingo de esta semana, ya solo queda el combate final y el epilogo del fic.**_

_**En cuanto termine este fic, iniciare con el Rockman. **__**Exe Operation Shooting Star Rockman.**_

_**Este capítulo va a dedicado a todos los que leen mi fic, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por los reviews**_

_**Ahora si… EL OMAKE**_

"_**un regalo accidentado parte (no tengo idea que parte sea, pero ya debe ser mas de la 7 ¿que no?)**_

_**-quiero el súper helado delux con 4 capas de nieve y chocolate encima- dice la joven al pedir el helado, todos la miran en silencio admirados de que una persona como ella se coma tanto, mientras que Subaru mira como sus zennys vuelan como los pájaros al sur de lo caro del helado –(lo peor es que me obligo a comprar uno igual)- dice Subaru, el cual se sienta en una mesa de Spica mall junto a Misora, bajo la mirada de todos los cuales se preguntan -¿es su novio?- -que envidia el estar con Misora a de ser muy agradable- War-Rock que escucha ese último comentario se ríe y piensa –(claro…seguro es agradable…jajajaja pero solo si no te obligan a comer un helado tan grande)- la chica mira a Subaru el cual come lentamente ya que las miradas de todos lo ponen nervioso –Subaru-kun deja de estar así, recuerda…esto…soy tu amiga que no- el chico piensa –(quisiera que fueras más que mi amiga…bueno es el momento) Misora, si…tu eres mi amiga, pero sabes algo…- la chica deja de comer y se pone súper nerviosa –(o dios…se me va a declarar…se me va a declarar…que hago que hago…le digo que si… tengo que decirle que si, el me fascina)- entonces Subaru añade –tu…eres muy especial para mi…- el corazón de Misora comienza a latir con gran fuerza tanto que War-Rock se escucha y le da un ataque de risa y escucha lo que Subaru va a decir –Misora-chan yo..te…- -Subaru…kun…- dice la joven cuando va a escuchar lo que tanto ha querido oír de Subaru un hombre llega y jala a Subaru haciendo que se caiga de manera cómica al Suelo, Misora ve eso y una enorme gota sale a la vez que piensa –(aaaa ahora queeeeee T_T por que el destino me pega tan duro, estaba a punto de decírmelo)- entonces escucha como el señor le dice a Subaru –ven acá pequeño ladrón…te llevaste una de las bolsas más caras de mi tienda sin pagar, ahora dame el dinero- el chico solo dice –pero…me quede sin nada, por los helados…- -mal hecho muchacho…AHORA TENDRAS QUE PAGAR LA CONSECUENCIAS- entonces Subaru solo grita –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE AMIIII- y War-Rock se ríe con muchas ganas –jajaja…esto se pone bueno…jajajaja – Misora solo se queda así de –Subaru…kun…todo esto es mi culpa…- y va tras de él pero se tropieza y solo dice –porque a mí también me pasan estas cosas T_T**_

_**Sin comentarios del Omake…xDDDDD solo imagínenlo jajaja**_

_**Dattebayo!**_


	47. Capitulo 46 El Black Hole Server

_**El Día de la Batalla Final "El Black Hole Server"**_

Amanece, en FM el día "D" ha llegado el día de la batalla final, todos están reunidos en las puertas del castillo, en donde es evidente el inminente final de FM, todos están ya transformados Rockman el cual está mirando al Black Hole piensa –(creo…que tendré que hacerlo…)- entonces voltea a ver a todos y le dice –bien, llego el día de la batalla final, les agradezco a todos el que hayan venido a ayudarme con esta misión, realmente les doy las gracias de corazón- todos sonríen tímidamente, y es que el tener encima de ellos el Black Hole los pone nerviosos, entonces Cepheus añade a lo dicho por Rockman-te agradezco a ti Subaru, por haber venido a ayudarme y a tus amigos también- el chico sonríe y le dice al rey –y cuando este día termine usted estará aquí de nuevo mirando las estrellas de esta parte de la galaxia, de eso estoy seguro- entonces Utagai dice –bien nos vamos Subaru- -aaa cuídense tu y War-Rock queremos que regresen a la tierra- el chico asiente ante las palabras de Juro y Gonta añade –vale más que regreses o la presidenta me va a matar- Subaru se ríe y añade –claro…volveré no quiero que te destrocen jaja- entonces finalmente mira a la chica de Rosa, a Harp Note, a Hibiki Misora.

-Misora…gracias por haber venido a ayudarme enserio, te prometo que volveré- entonces la chica contesta- lo sé Subaru (volverás porque yo me asegurare de eso)- entonces la chica se acerca a Subaru y le da un abrazo cosa que al chico sorprende un poco –entonces…es una promesa ¿no es así?- el chico asiente y con una gran sonrisa dice –claro, te lo prometo- entonces la chica alza su cabeza y le da un beso a Subaru, el chico se lo regresa y justo cuando termina de besarlo el dice –perdóname…Misora- -Subaru ¿de qué estás hablando?- entonces el chico le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Misora con su puño izquierdo –Su…ba…ru…por…que- entonces el chico contesta –el amor es un sentimiento egoísta Misora…estoy haciendo esto porque Cepheus sintió tus emociones y el me conto que planeabas seguirme al Black Hole server…lo siento Misora pero no puedo permitir que tu y ese maldito de Sirius estén frente a frente…te amo Misora, por eso no dejare que te expongas mas al peligro, lo siento- entonces la chica comienza a perder el conocimiento –Suba…ru…- la chica entonces pierde el conocimiento finalmente entonces el chico les dice a los demás –por favor…cuídenla en el trayecto a la tierra- todos asienten con la cabeza y Cepheus dice –Subaru…¿estás haciendo lo correcto?- el chico asiente y mira al Black Hole Server- no dejare que Sirius la tenga, ni a FM…ni a mi…cuídese rey espero verlo pronto- -yo también Subaru, yo también- -CHICOS VAYAN A LA TIERRA PRONTO- entonces todos asienten Gonta es el que lleva a Misora en sus brazos y todos le gritan a Subaru mientras se elevan en el cielo –TE ESPERAREMOS EN LA TIERRA NO FALLES- y finalmente desaparecen –se han ido- dice War-Rock entonces el chico suspira un poco y añade –bien…es hora…(mientras mira al agujero negro) DE IR POR SIRIUS- entonces transformándose en una luz Azul se lanza al agujero negro, desapareciendo dentro de el mientras piensa –(Misora…en serio, perdóname…perdona mi egoísmo)-.

-Finalmente, has venido…Rockman(sonríe de manera diabólica) apresúrate…llega a mí y podremos divertirnos…- dice un Sirius lleno de una rebosante confianza- Subaru entonces termina por materializarse en el Black Hole Server y en cuanto pone un pie sobre lo que sería un camino de energía denpa una enorme fuerza de atracción lo jala a algo, el joven entonces utiliza toda la fuerza que puede para mantenerse firme mientras comenta –es…impresionante…que energía más increíble- entonces War-Rock contesta –si…es impresionante, jamás había sentido algo así…Subaru tengamos cuidado- en cuanto termina de decir eso una gran cantidad de R aparecen frente a él –Subaru hagámoslos pedazos- el chico asiente mientras activa la carta Sword y se lanza al ataque-.

-Rockbuster- grita el chico el cual lanza los tiros y los R los reciben de lleno pero no desaparecen -¿Qué demonios?- entonces Subaru brinca y evita el contra ataque el cual simula una gran llamarada al más puro estilo de Taurus Fire, el chico activa la carta Barrier y aprovecha el momento para hablar con su compañero -¿Por qué no murieron tan fácil como los demás?- entonces War-Rock analiza la situación y contesta –bueno tal vez porque está en la fuente que les da el poder estamos en el servidor Subaru, aquí deben ser más fuerte, porque están más cerca de la energía que los alimenta- -ya veo…en ese caso tenemos que usar cartas poderosas- -eso parece Subaru- entonces el chico activa una de las battle cards más devastadores –GIGA BATTLE CARD BIG BOMB- entonces la activa y la toma en sus manos –ROCKBUSTER- el chico contesta las ráfagas de tiros de los R con la suya entonces el joven lanza la bomba en dirección de los R justo cuando queda un segundo para que explote –BATTLE CARD CANNON- entonces Subaru apunta de lleno a la bomba y le da un poderoso tiro causando que explote antes de tiempo y una enorme explosión ocurra la cual elimina a todos los R- el chico cae en el camino de energía denpa mientras piensa –diablos…tuvimos que usar una giga card para vencerlo, llegar con Sirius no será sencillo- -lo sé Subaru- entonces comienza a caminar y el chico le dice a War-Rock –este servidor es enorme, para tener tanta energía… ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a Sirius a tiempo?- entonces War-rock contesta –que tal si vamos a donde esta energía nos está jalando- el chico sonríe y dice –tienes razón, el debe estar allí…VAMOS- y comienza a moverse a toda velocidad.

Tras avanzar una buena distancia ambos llegan a un punto donde una especie de puerta los está deteniendo -¿Cómo haremos para cruzar esto?- pregunta Subaru cuando War-Rock le grita –SUBARU CUIDADO DESDE ARRIBA- el chico se hace a un lado cuando algo enorme cae frente a él –MUUUUU TE HARE PEDAZOS NO DEJARE QUE VEAS A SIRIUS- -TAURUS…no…eres un R- Subaru al decir eso de inmediato activa la carta Sword y se lanza sobre el mencionado R el cual usa su ox Tackle para detener la espada de Subaru –tch…es bueno- entonces el chico brinca desactiva la espada y lanza una ráfaga de tiros al R desde el aire haciendo que se arrodille –muuu…eso no…- -NOISE FORM…CANCER- entonces Subaru reúne ruido a su alrededor y adopta la forma de Cancer Bubble –no tengo tiempo para perder aquí, te voy a derrotar rápido- entonces el chico reúne energía en sus piernas mientras gira y grita –TIDAL WAVE- las 3 olas le dan de lleno al enorme toro el cual es dañado gravemente –muu..OX FIRE- entonces lanza una poderosa ráfaga de fuego sobre Rockman el cual grita –HASTA A UN LADO…BATTLE CARD…BREAK SABER- entonces Subaru se lanza sobre Taurus y evitando el ataque de fuego le da un poderoso golpe con la mencionada arma a Taurus R el cual grita –MU…ES…IMPOSIBLE- entonces explota y se deshace como polvo y la puerta se abre –maldición, ese Sirius solo está jugando con nosotros- dice War-Rock Subaru solo contesta mientras desactiva el Noise –eso no importa, tenemos que avanzar, ella me espera…todos me esperan-. Entonces el chico entra a la siguiente habitación.

Ya dentro nota algo inusual -¿Qué demonios es esta energía que siento?- entonces el chico por puro instinto se agacha y evita un poderoso golpe de una garra –Wolf…R- dice Subaru el cual mira al frente y el mencionado R solo aúlla como lo hacen los lobos y contesta –si…y TE DESGARRARE NO DEJARE QUE LLEGUES CON SIRIUS- entonces el R en un veloz movimiento desaparece, Subaru activa la carta Long Sword y girando a su izquierda detiene el ataque de Wolf –auuu…'¿Cómo supiste que haría eso?- entonces Rockman contesta –HE PELEADO CON JURO MUCHAS VECES Y ENTIENDO COMO ATACA- entonces el chico brinca y desde aire lanza una ráfaga con su Buster el cual Wolf evita moviéndose velozmente hacia su derecha Subaru grita –NOISE FORM…TAURUS NOISE- entonces adquiere la forma que simula a la de su amigo Gonta y el chico entonces activa una poderosa battle card –BLAZING EDGE- entonces cuando va a recibir el ataque de Wolf en el suelo el chico coloca su espada y detiene el golpe y añade –y sabes algo…WOLF ODIA EL FUEGO- entonces usando su espada corta las garras de la mano derecha del R y luego lanza otro golpe rozando el pecho del R el cual solo coloca su mano izquierda sobre el pecho –auuu…como es que…- -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ATOMIC BLAZER- entonces Subaru lanza su poderosa técnica de fuego al R el cual no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar mientras entre gritos de dolor y aullidos termina por desaparecer y convertido en polvo -¿Qué querría preguntar?- dice Subaru entonces War-Rock contesta –ni idea, pero no podemos detenernos, cada minuto cuenta- -si…tienes razón- entonces el chico entra a la siguiente habitación.

-la energía se hace cada vez mas fuerte…- dice Subaru de pronto una gran cantidad de plumas empiezan a caer sobre él, entonces el joven activa la carta Barrier y evita el ataque –Cygnus Wing R- entonces el R cae girando y trata de golpear a Rockman, el cual evita el ataque moviéndose a su izquierda, pero el R sigue con su ataque y obliga a Subaru a contra atacar –battle card… cannon plus- entonces el cañón de nivel medio se materializa en la mano de Subaru y le da un poderoso tiro haciendo que el R salga volando, pero en el aire gracias a sus alas se recupera y dice –nada mal Rockman…PERO NO PASARAS DE AQUÍ- el chico contesta –NO ME VAS A DETENER NADIE PUEDE DETENERME AHORA- entonces el chico mientras reúne Noise grita –NOISE FORM… GEMINI NOISE- entonces adoptando la forma del poderoso Gemini Spark el chico grita –ROCKET PUNCH- y lanza un puño de energía eléctrica el cual Cygnus esquiva –je…acaso es todo…- pero entonces ve que Subaru ya no está en donde mismo –A DONDE…- -JET ATTACK- entonces Subaru a una enorme velocidad se coloca sobre Cygnus –tu…¿Cómo?- -BATTLE CARD ELECTRIC SLASH- entonces materializando una poderosa espada eléctrica Subaru golpea al R el cual cae al suelo –no puedo moverme…- entonces Subaru desde el aire grita –AAAA BERSERKER SWORD- entonces la poderosa espada se materializa en sus manos mientras grita –THUNDERBOLT…BLADE- y lanza 3 poderosos golpes los cuales le da de lleno a Cygnus el cual solo grita de dolor a la vez que la explosión de electricidad añade más energía al impacto causando que el R desaparezca y solo quede una gran manca negra en el piso producto de la poderosa técnica de Subaru –gah..ha…- -¿oye Subaru estas bien?- el chico solo asiente y mientras desactiva el Noise dice –sigamos-.

-entonces es cuando frente a ellos una enorme puerta, muy diferente a las demás aparece –oye Subaru…la enorme energía viene de adentro- el chico solo contesta –si…es increíble…jamás he sentido algo así de fuerte- el chico entonces añade –pero no tenemos opción, es ahora o nunca- entonces el chico abre las puerta, a la batalla más difícil de su vida.

Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior, una joven de cabello Rubio despierta, y lo primero que dice es –Subaru…- entonces Taurus Fire la mira y le dice –despertaste Misora-chan…- todos al oír eso se detienen y dando un brinco se coloca entre todos -¿Dónde estamos?- Utagai contesta –estamos a punto de llegar a las torres de transmisión a la tierra, Cepheus fue con su gente –entonces la chica contesta –voy a volver- pero en ese instante Taurus se coloca frente a ella –Misora…no puedes volver, Subaru nos dijo…- -TENGO QUE VOLVER GONTA…HASTA A UN LADO- -NO PUEDO MISORA NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE PONGAS EN PELIGRO SE LO PROMETI A SUBARU- la chica entonces calmándose un poco le dice a Gonta –Gonta-kun…quiero explicarles algo a todos…- todos se quedan en silencio y la chica entonces toma algo de aire y comienza a hablar.

-todos ustedes tienen a alguien en la tierra a quien volver, tu Gonta como dijo Subaru tienes que volver con Luna y Kizamaro, Juro-san tiene a Himeka-chan esperando y Utagai a su amigo Amachi san y como dijo también Subaru es importante para la humanidad- la chica hace silencio entonces suspira un poco y con lagrimas en los ojos dice –YO…yo…mi centro en este mundo es Subaru, si…tengo más amigos tengo gente que me quiere en la tierra, PERO EL ES MI CENTRO, SIN EL YO NO PUEDO VIVIR, POR FAVOR, SI ERES MI AMIGO…SI SON MIS AMIGOS, POR FAVOR DEJENME VOLVER, TENGO QUE AYUDARLO…- todos se quedan en silencio y entonces Gonta se hace a un lado y contesta –lo entiendo Misora…veo que lo amas con todo tu corazón…entonces…ve…- la chica les sonríe a todos mientras se limpia las lagrimas –gracias…amigos…volveremos…es una promesa- entonces la chica se lanza a toda velocidad en dirección a FM mientras Gonta dice –perdóname, Subaru…- -sigamos… tenemos que informar que sucede en la tierra- dice Utagai los otros 2 asienten y rápidamente se lanzan a las antenas.

En el Black Hole Server, al entrar a la habitación Subaru se queda atónito -¿pero que es… esto?- entonces camina y ve como dentro de varias de lo que parecen ser capsulas de cristal, se ven los cuerpos de seres sin forma –esto…es…repulsivo- dice War-Rock los chicos caminan entre esos tubos de cristal mirando gran cantidad de criaturas deformes, ven una sin ojos, un joven que simula ser humano sin dientes y sin ambas piernas, cosas fuera de la realidad hasta que casi al final, mira con mucho asombro uno de esos contenedores el cual esta vacio -¿Qué demonios porque esta vacio?- -oye Subaru el de este lado tambien esta vacio- entonces ambos miran con asombro lo que dice en el contendor –Rockman…- y en el otro dice –Harp Note- -¿Qué demonios?- entonces una risa se escucha y añade –bueno… ese es el lugar donde tú y la hermosa Harp note van a estar próximamente- SIRIUS- entonces Subaru voltea y ve una enorme puerta –ven…Rockman…es hora de vernos cara a cara- entonces el chico corre y abre la puerta con ímpetu.

-al abrirla lo que ve es una enorme silla en el centro de la sala, al mirar a lo que se supone es el techo observa como giran unas especies de estrellas y planetas entonces Sirius sonriendo dice –bienvenido Rockman…a mi habitación…donde coloco los planetas que colecciono- -TU SIRIUS- entonces frente a el ser dorado y plateado camina como si nada –es maravillo ¿no lo crees? Míralo, es increíble es todo lo que yo he conseguido para mí –eres un maldito…CUANTAS CIVILIZACIONES HAN MUERTO PARA ESTO- Sirius sigue hablando sin importarle las palabras de Subaru –parece el techo de esta habitación, pero lo que alcanzas a ver eso solo un tamaño reducido, ya que están lejísimos, en las profundidades del agujero negro…justo donde iré FM –COMO SI FUERA A PERMITIR ESO- entonces Sirius lo mira y sonriendo dice –bien…y pronto tu estarás en esa habitación, como uno de mis mas grandes trofeos…al igual que…Harp Note…- al escuchar el nombre de su novia Subaru solo dice –no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima- -o que hostil…por qué no mejor te rindes…no quiero usar mi poder para aplastar a una mosca –COMO SI FUERAMOS A ESCUCHARTE ESCORIA DEL ESPACIO- contesta War-Rock Subaru añade –ASI ES…NO PENSAMOS RENDIRNOS Y TE DERROTAREMOS- -vaya…después de todo es inútil hablar con seres inferiores…en ese caso…te hare pedazos –NO LO CREO…- dice War-Rock entonces Sirius extiende su brazo y Subaru por puro instinto se mueve y evita que un rayo laser le de en la cara –diablos…eso estuvo- -¿cerca?- pregunta Sirius el cual se coloca a una velocidad increíble frente a el cual solo ve como Sirius coloca su mano en el pecho y lanza otro laser el cual lo atraviesa, pero Rockman se deshace como Humo –esa técnica molesta- dice Sirius- entonces mira al techo y ve a Subaru con el Harp Noise –vaya…interesante, creo que supondrás más problemas de lo que pensé –Subaru entonces grita – QUE COMIENZE ESTO…ES HORA DEL ROCK A LA VEZ QUE SE LANZA A SIRIUS-.

Mientras tanto Misora está frente al Black Hole cuando siente algo –Subaru…algo no está bien…tengo que apurarme- entonces la chica entra al Black Hole server

El combate a iniciado esto continuara en el siguiente capítulo "El Día de la batalla final" parte 03 "Rockman vs Sirius"

_**Hola a todos aquí está el capítulo de hoy espero les gustara y espero se llevaran al menos una sorpresita.**_

_**Bueno ya iniciamos el combate les aseguro que verán cosas impresionantes.**_

_**A todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews**_

_**Norma-chan muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me da hasta algo de vergüenza el que me consideren un buen escritor :D **_

_**Y no me canso de escribir Norma-chan a mí me gusta esto me encanta imaginar y escribir historias por eso es que doy lo mejor cuando escribo**_

_**Con respecto al fic de Rockman. Exe Operation Shooting Star Rockman en resumen "se basa en un juego del mismo nombre, es una leve historia en la que Subaru viaja 200 años en el pasado para salvar a Misora de un enemigo que la rapta, cuando el regresa en el tiempo conoce a Rockman. Exe y a Hikari Netto (Lan Hikari en América) y forman equipo para salvar a Misora y Roll. exe"**_

_**En si de eso va la historia, pero es muy corta y a mí me gusto "a medias" por eso me dije a mí mismo "escribiré mi versión de ese encuentro agregándole mas cosas y una historias más profunda" entonces esa es mi idea y espero que la leas cuando la publique, que según mis cálculos será este lunes que viene cuando coloque el primer capítulo.**_

_**Bueno a todos enserio GRACIAS y pues nos vemos en la siguiente entrega**_

_**p.d sin Omake, ¿Por qué? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tendrá el Omake donde termino la mini historia de "un regalo accidentado" bueno nos vemos!**_

_**DATTEBAYOOOOO**_


	48. Capitulo 47 Rockman vs Sirius

_**El Día de la Batalla Final "Rockman vs Sirius"**_

_**Notas de autor: V3Rg1L06 gracias por recomendar la canción, me gusto y a todos los que leen el fic si quieren algo mas de emoción escuchen esta mientras pelean Rockman y Sirius **__**.com/watch?v=LRLdhFVzqt4**__** (ya saben que es de youtube solo agreguen el resto).**_

-Rockbuster- grita Subaru el cual se lanza del techo contra Sirius, el cual extiende su mano y dice –idle Beam- y el poderoso laser choca con el tiro de Subaru el cual es consumido por el poder de Sirius –maldición- Subaru esquiva el ataque haciendo un giro y de nuevo ataca a Sirius con el Buster pero ahora una extraña barrera cubre a Sirius -¿Qué demonios es eso?- grita War-Rock el cual se materializa y destruye otro par de esas barreras para que Subaru dispare a Sirius el cual de nuevo extiende su brazo y lanza otro laser el cual destruye la técnica de Subaru, el chico es obligado a brincar y replegarse mientras más de esas barreras se forman -¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- entonces Sirius sonríe y dice –yo puedo materializar cosas de la nada, claro…mientras este en el Black Hole, puedo hacer lo que me plazca- entonces de nuevo apunta con su mano a Subaru el cual se ve obligado a usar una battle card –Aura- el chico la activa pero el aura que lo cubre es destruida inmediatamente –maldición, es fuerte- -SUBARU, TENEMOS QUE ATACARLO DEFENDERNOS NO NOS SERVIRA- -ENTIENDO War-Rock…- entonces el chico activa una giga battle card –GIGA BATTLE CARD…BUSTER MAX- entonces al hacerlo Rockman brilla en un intenso color verde y el Buster de Subaru aumenta sus capacidades –ROCKBUSTER- el chico dispara a las barreras que cubren a Sirius destruyéndolas los Laser de Rockman llegan a Sirius el cual extiende su brazo y lanza su lasers, pero por la potencia del buster de Subaru ambos se repelen –jo…interesante- entonces Subaru activa otra battle card –battle card…MURASAMA- el chico activa la poderosa espada y entonces se lanza al ataque sobre Sirius, el cual de nuevo materializa barreras pero War-Rock materializándose de nuevo las destruye –ahora Subaru- entonces el chico hace un movimiento Rápido y desaparece –vaya, es rápido…pero- entonces Sirius coloca su mano derecha en dirección a ese mismo lado y lanza un poderoso laser el cual Subaru se ve obligado a detener con su espada –diablos, como supo…- -¿Qué venias?- dice Sirius el cual está por la espalda de Subaru, el joven entonces por puro instinto coloca su espada frente a él y logra detener el ataque, pero el arma queda destruido –diablos…- entonces Subaru da un enorme brinco y se coloca al otro lado de la habitación –es…increíble…anticipa todo lo que hago- Sirius sonríe y dice –¿acaso es todo tu poder?...Rockman…-.

Mientras tanto la joven Misora a entrado al Black Hole server, pero lo que le espera a ella no es nada agradable.

-Subaru, tengo que encontrarte rápido, Subaru…- entonces una gran cantidad de lasers salen disparados a la joven, la cual activa la carta Aura y no es dañada- -Misora no debes usar cartas tan poderosas y tan rápido…- dice Lyra la chica solo dice –lo siento, es que me tomaron desprevenida- la FM dice –deja de pensar en Subaru y concentremos nuestro ataque en ellos- entonces frente a la joven aparecen 50 R dispuestos a evitar que avance –A UN LADO EL ME NECESITA- entonces la joven rasguea su guitarra y el shock note sale disparado destruyendo a un par de R, los demás comienzan los disparos lasers, la chica entonces moviéndose al frente lanza de nuevo otro shock note destruyendo otro par de R –esto es interminable- dice la joven la cual entonces ve que los lasers van a golpearla –Barrier- coloca la barrera a tiempo logrando detener la lluvia de ataques –battle card… Sword- entonces cuando la espada se activa la chica dice –si te superan en número, TIENES QUE ACERCARTE A ELLOS CON UN ARMA RAPIDA- entonces la chica se lanza al ataque y con su gran velocidad logra destruir otros 10 R los cuales explotan, pero al detenerse la joven ve que una gran cantidad de lasers van a ella –maldición- entonces la chica desactiva la carta y brincando hacia atrás logra evadir los ataques –Lyra, tengo que usar una carta mas fuerte, si me limito no podre ni siquiera llegar con Subaru- la FM asiente y entonces añade –pero no uses las Giga cards…tengo el presentimiento que las necesitaremos- la chica asiente entonces mientras esquiva los ataques el V-Hunter le sugiere una poderosa carta –ESTA ES PERFECTA- la chica entonces haciendo acopio de su fuerza grita –MACHINE GUN STRING- y lanzando un poderoso rasgueo lanza incontables cuerdas de su guitarra, las cuales atrapan a los R –BIEN MISORA AHORA- entonces la chica grita –BATTLE CARD…METEOR EXTINCION- y entonces unos poderosos meteoros de Fuego se materializan y caen como una poderoso tormenta sobre los R los cuales explotan uno tras otro y al final una enorme explosión ocurre la chica suspira y dice –bien, ahora vamos por Subaru…- la joven da unos cuantos pasos y siente la enorme energía del Servidor del agujero negro –el debe estar por allí…- dice la joven la cual se lanza mientras piensa –(Subaru, por favor, no te mueras…por favor resiste)-.

-ROCKBUSTER- Subaru lanza sus poderosos disparos a toda potencia contra Sirius el cual con solo extender su brazo los repele con sus lasers –MALDICION, ESTO NO FUNCIONA WAR-ROCK- War-rock analiza la situación y entonces dice –en ese caso…FINALIZEMOS- el chico contesta –pero si hacemos eso, estaremos en desventaja- el am replica –no tenemos opción Subaru, es la única forma de nivelar esto…HAGAMOSLO- el chico solo contesta –bien…- entonces el v-hunter reúne una gran cantidad de Noise –NOISE LEVEL 200%...- -FINALIZED…- Subaru es cubierto por una densa capa de Noise la cual detiene los ataques de Sirius el EM solo sonríe y dice –por fin…se pone serio- -RED JOKER- el chico adquiere la poderosa forma de Dread Joker, los aros circulan a su alrededor –BIEN PREPARATE SIRIUS- entonces el chico apunta con el Buster al EM el cual solo sonríe –bien, has dejado de ser una mosca, ahora eres una hormiga…- -ROCKBUSTER- el chico dispara los potentes tiros de su arma y Sirius extiende su brazo y lanza su laser el cual es consumido por el poder del ataque de Subaru –jo…- entonces Materializa una barrera la cual logra detener el impacto del ataque de Subaru –ESTO NO SE ACABA AUN- entonces Subaru incrementa la intensidad de su ataque a la vez que los Aros también comienzan a disparar, Sirius crea barreras pero todos son destruidas incluso llega un momento en que es sobrepasado por los Lasers y es obligado a Moverse –nada mal Rockman- sonríe Sirius entonces el chico grita –GIGA BATTLE CARD…DREAD LASER- entonces frente a Subaru Dread Joker se materializa, reúne energía en sus manos y lanza el poderoso dread laser destrozando el suelo y las barreras a su paso –je…que divertido- dice Sirius cual laser lo alcanza y ocurre una gran explosión.

La joven Hibiki Misora siente la poderosa explosión -¿de dónde vino eso?- dice Lyra la chica solo cierra los ojos mientras flota en la infinidad del Black Hole –siento su energía, Subaru…esta por aquí- entonces la joven se lanza en esa dirección con una cara llena de preocupación –maldición, no puedo olvidar esas palabras- entonces la chica recuerda a Burai.

-¿tu derrotar a Sirius? Basura…con esa actitud tuya, nunca podrás vencerlo- la chica mira a Subaru y ve sus ojos, los cuales tan llenos de tristeza –oye Misora reacciona- entonces la chica sale de sus pensamientos y ve a Subaru, a los ojos, la joven esta recostada en sus piernas –a perdona Subaru…¿decías algo?- el chico suspira y le dice -¿en qué pensabas?- la chica pone una cara seria y le dice –en lo que te dijo Burai…- el chico suspira un poco y le acaricia la frente con su mano izquierda mientras mirando al cielo le dice –Misora, lo que Burai dijo, tal vez sea cierto…yo no soy de las personas que mata por matar…- la chica va a decir algo cuando el joven añade –recuerda, me salvaste de matar a Moondestroyer… me salvaste de cometer el error más grande de mi vida, matar por odio – la joven solo dice –pero Subaru, Sirius…Sirius es…- -no puedo perdonarlo Misora, mira, esa cosa enorme esta por destruir este maravilloso mundo- -¿entonces lo mataras?- dice la joven Subaru suspira y le dice –tal vez tenga que hacerlo, pero…hay algo que no le dije a Burai en ese momento- -¿Qué cosa?- dice la joven, entonces Subaru se agacha un poco y le da un beso a Misora, la chica se sorprende del acto y cuando Subaru termina de darle el beso le dice –si alguien intenta dañarte, o a mis amigo… yo peleare hasta las últimas consecuencias- -Subaru…- -tranquila Misora, cuando me enfrente a Sirius lo hare pensando en ti, y así el odio no me consumirá… gracias…Misora- entonces la chica solo lo mira con seriedad.

-Subaru…si dices que vas a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias…¿pero a que te refieres con eso?- la joven sale de sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo siente una explosión –tengo que apurarme…- entonces se lanza buscando el lugar de donde provino la explosión-.

Cuando Misora pensaba todo eso ocurrió lo siguiente.

Tras la explosión del ataque de Dread Joker Sirius sale sin herida del mismo, pero con algunas manchas de lo que parce ser polvo sobre el –vaya es la primera vez que una hormiga logra hacer esto…- entonces frente a el Subaru aparece y trata de darle un puñetazo el cual Sirius evita por poco –eres muy molesto…Rockman- entonces Subaru activa la battle card machine gun y comienza a disparar a Sirius, el cual usa de nuevo sus barreras –ESO NO FUNCIONARA- entonces los tiros logran atravesar la barrera y darle a Sirius pero no siente nada –vaya, que técnica…- entonces Subaru grita –TE TENGO…BATTLE CARD MINE- entonces Sirius al pisar un punto del suelo la bomba explota tomando por sorpresa al EM –cuando hiciste eso…- Subaru contesta –cuando Dread Joker lanzo su técnica de inmediato aproveche el momento para colocar esa poderosa mina…AHORA ERES MIO- entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo de su Buster mientras grita –RED GAIA ERASER- entonces el poderoso laser le da al EM el cual coloca sus brazos al frente –increíble…que poder mas maravilloso- entonces los lasers de los aros se unen al tiro de Subaru acumulando una poderosa energía y finalmente llega a su punto máximo causando una enorme explosión.

-bien hecho Subaru, funciono la estrategia- entonces el chico mira en dirección a donde estaba el poderoso EM mientras habla –fue una buena estrategia, pero para poder dañarlo tuve que usar muchas battle cards…- entonces de repente se escucha la voz de Sirius –ja…me has obligado a usar esto…- entonces Subaru dice –imposible…¿Qué es esta sensación?- entonces el chico mira incrédulo como unas especies de alas doradas cubren a Sirius –esa cosa es…- entonces cuando War-Rock va a decir el nombre de lo que rodea Sirius el EM sonriendo dice –es el metal mu…el poderoso metal mu- entonces las alas comienzan a brillar y mientras Sirius sonríe dice –boom…- y una gran cantidad de tiros salen sobre Rockman el cual dice –IMPOSIBLE- y una enorme explosión ocurre cuando los ataques dan en su objetivo.

-Subaru- dice la joven la cual aun sigue vagando en el Black Hole server buscando el lugar de donde provienen las explosiones –maldición, por más que avanzamos no damos con el lugar- dice Lyra entonces la joven piensa –yo estoy siguiendo su rastro, pero aun así no llegamos…¿Por qué?- entonces la joven siente de nuevo esa poderosa fuerza de atracción y deduce rápidamente todo –ya veo, todo está girando en torno a esta fuerza Lyra- -¿Qué quieres decir Misora?- la chica contesta –estoy intentando llegar por medio de la presencia de Subaru, pero es imposible, siempre está en movimiento, pero si seguimos la fuerza- entonces la joven se lanza en dirección de donde siente la mayor cantidad de atracción –podremos llegar- y justo cuando dice eso su corazón comienza a doler –GAH…- la chica se toma el pecho mientras Lyra dice -¿Qué sucede?- la chica solo contesta –nada…- entonces piensa –(esto…fue un mal presentimiento…Subaru, NO TE MUERAS)-.

-GAAAAAH- grita Subaru el cual sale disparado estrellándose contra una pared y perdiendo la forma de Red Joker –SUBARU REACCIONA- grita War-Rock entonces el joven se levanta muy adolorido –increíble, con un solo ataque, quito nuestra transformación- entonces Sirius sonríe –jajajajajaj ¿no crees que es increíble la fuerza que poseo?- entonces las alas de Sirius se deshacen y se lanzan sobre Subaru –SUBARU CUIDADO ES COSAS SON PELIGROSAS- entonces el chico logra ponerse de pie a duras penas mientras salta y evita un ataque de una de las partes de las alas de Sirius –Subaru viene otra –dice War-Rock el cual ve como se acerca a gran velocidad –Rockbuster- grita Subaru lanzando un disparo pero no le hace daño –MALDICION- entonces Recibe el golpe –GAH- Subaru sale disparado y entonces por espalada recibe otro golpe –gah- sale hacia arriba mientras Sirius sonríe y entonces dice –vengan a mi- y las alas vuelven a Sirius el cual las coloca frente a él simulando pequeños cañones y lanza una gran cantidad de tiros a Subaru el cual en el aire grita –no puedo perder…FINALIZED…BLACK ACE- entonces se eleva por los aires cuando se transforma y evita los ataques lasers –vaya…nada mal- entonces Sirius se eleva y comienza a volar también –maldición debí suponer que el podría hacer eso- y Sirius a una velocidad aun mayor que le da Rockman como Black Ace se lanza al techo y rápidamente se pone a la misma altura –toma esto- entonces los lasers salen disparados de las alas de Sirius a una velocidad increíble Subaru maniobra esquivando cada ataque a la vez que dispara con su Buster pero no logra hacerle daño a Sirius, ya que las alas lo cubren de los ataques –maldición- entonces de repente Sirius desaparece -¿Dónde está?- entonces siente como su cabeza es tomada por una mano y a una velocidad asombrosa la mano lo empuja al suelo haciendo que se estrelle lastimándose gravemente –gah…- entonces un laser le da a Subaru en el suelo causando una explosión enorme –maravilloso, este cuarto es enorme, por eso ni siquiera el polvo de la explosión llega a mi- dice un Sirius sonriente a la vez que observa como un Rockman completamente lastimado sale volando y con mucha sangre en la cara –gah…ha…ha… no pienso rendirme- grita Subaru entonces el chico activa su poderosa espada de Noise a la vez que reúne energía en su mano derecha –o…esa técnica- sonríe Sirius a la vez que la poderosa bola negra sale disparada y logra golpear a Sirius –BLACK…END…GALAXY- entonces Subaru atraviesa a Sirius con su espada y causa una enorme explosión seguido de un gran destello blanco –gah...- dice Subaru el cual cae al suelo aun transformado en Black Ace –Subaru ¿crees que eso funciono?- el chico va a responder cuando una carcajada tétrica responde la pregunta de War-Rock –maldición…¿es que acaso es inmortal?- pregunta War-Rock cuando de pronto Subaru pierde la transformación en Black Ace –SUBARU REACCIONA- -no…puedo moverme- entonces Sirius sonríe y le dice –prepárate…para ser atrapado- en ese momento las alas de Sirius se reúnen frente a él formando un gran cañón y comienza a reunir energía –gah…maldición, esa cosa emite mucho poder…- -SUBARU TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS RAPIDO- entonces en ese momento Sirius dispara el cañón –maldición…- dice War-Rock y justo en ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abren y Misora ve con incredulidad como el gran laser se dirige a Subaru –SUBARUUUUU- grita la joven y en ese instante el joven voltea y dice –Mi…so- y justo en ese momento el laser lo golpea causando una poderosa explosión –SUBARU…NOOOOOOOOOOO-.

La fuera de la explosión es increíblemente grande –kyaaa- Misora sale disparada y se estrella contra una pared –SUBARU SUBARU,SUBARU- grita la joven cuando entonces la explosión termina y logra ponerse de pie ve como la enorme nube de humo comienza a disiparse –SUBARU…NO…SUBARU NO ME DEJES…- y justo en ese instante logra verlo…- NO…NO ES POSIBLE…su…ba…ru- ve a Subaru justo en el lugar del impacto, su armadura está destruida el casco y parte de las piernas están quebrados, el brazo del buster está irreconocible y cubierto de sangre en todo el cuerpo –Subaru- -ooo has llegado linda Harp Note- y justo en ese momento un sonriente Sirius se interpone entre Harp Note y Rockman –Subaru…- dice la joven la cual quiere llorar, pero reprime sus lagrimas y encara a Sirius –TU…como te atreves a hacer eso- -te ves tan linda cuando estas enojada- entonces en un movimiento Súbito desaparece y Misora por instinto brinca hacia atrás y evita que Sirius la toque –NI SIQUIERA INTENTES TOCARME MALDITO- grita la joven la cual aunque intenta mostrar valentía el ver a Subaru tirado en el suelo la hace sentir miedo –(tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que ayudarlo…sin importar que)- entonces Mira a Sirius y sacando su guitarra grita –YO SERE TU OPONENTE- Sirius pone una cara de decepción y solo dice –yo no quiero dañarte…eres muy valiosa para mi…(luego vuelve a sonreir) así que por favor ríndete pacíficamente- entonces Misora rasgue su Guitarra y un par de notas salen disparadas pero son bloqueadas por Sirius –no me rendiré, voy a Subaru…QUITATE DE ENFRENTE- dice la joven entonces Sirius sonriendo dice –será divertido…jugar contigo…Harp Note- a la vez que se lanza al frente y Misora espera la embestida –Subaru…espérame…mi amor- y la chica brinca evitando el golpe de Sirius-.

-Mi…so…ra- balbucea Subaru desde su posición –no…no…puedo…dejar…que te…- entonces Súbitamente el corazón de Subaru palpita cada vez mas lentamente -¿Qué es…esto…voy a…mo…rir…?- y comienza a cerrar sus ojos y lo último que ve es a Misora esquivando el ataque de Sirius-perdóname…Misora…te amo…lo siento- y cierra los ojos.

La chica siente algo y entonces voltea a ver a Subaru –NO…SUBARUU- la chica tiene la sensación de que debe estar junto a el pero Sirius no la deja pasar –ese joven esta por morir…es una lástima, yo lo quería vivo…pero no le queda mucho –no…el vivirá…yo lo salvare…no voy a dejar que el muera- entonces la chica se lanza de nuevo sobre Sirius – (Subaru…yo…creo…en ti…no mueras)-.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice el joven y escucha una voz –Subaru… necesito hablar contigo- -¿Quién está allí?- dice el joven y entonces alguien comienza a aparecer frente a Subaru el cual al ver la figura solo dice -¿Quién es…usted?-.

¿Quién está visitando a Subaru? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo del fic que se llamara El día de la batalla final "No Dejare que la toques"

_**Listo el capítulo de hoy espero les gustara y sintieran algo de emoción y dudas al final del fic**_

_**SI…Sirius es así de poderoso O,O obviamente tenía que ser fuerte como para derrotar tan fácilmente a Rockman**_

_**Veamos que le espera a Misora contra Sirius aunque yo no apostaría por ella… u.u**_

_**A todos gracias por su apoyo y comentarios realmente los agradezco de corazón**_

_**Norma-chan "el Dattebayo es mundial creo que esa cosa nos identifica como fans de Naruto ¿Qué no? Así que pues síguelo usando :D que yo también lo seguiré usando dattebayo" y si me da mucha pena que me consideren buen escritor o,o pero también me hace sentir bien, el saber que mi historia entretiene a alguien :D así que "gracias"**_

_**A TODOS SE LES AVISA LO SIGUIENTE**_

_**EL OMAKE DECIDI MEJOR PONERLO HASTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC POR SUGERENCIA DE UN AMIGO ASI QUE CUANDO CONCLUYA EL FIC CONCLUIRA EL OMAKE **_

_**ALGO MAS PASEN Y LEAN EL FIC DE LORD OF FANTASY 27 EL CUAL TAMBIEN YA ESTA EN SU CLIMAX SI QUIEREN REIRSE UN RATO LEANLO, CREANME VALE MUCHISIMO LA PENA "MEGAMEN STRIKEFORCE DRAGON PEGASUS LEO" ESE ES SU FIC Y ESTA INCREIBLE**_

_**Bueno me despido por ahora nos vemos mañana con el antepenúltimo capitulo dattebayo!**_


	49. Capitulo 48 No Dejare Que La Toques

_**El Día de la Batalla Final "No Dejare que la toques"**_

-Shock Note- la chica lanza su característico ataque de notas sobre Sirius –A TODA POTENCIA- la chica rasguea de nuevo y las notas salen disparadas a una velocidad asombrosa –patético…- entonces Sirius usa sus alas y se cubre del ataque de Misora las notas golpean dichas Alas y los ataques rebotan y salen disparados en todas direcciones –MALDICION ESA COSA…- entonces la chica Mira a Subaru –MACHINE GUN STRING- la joven lanza las cuerdas sobre Sirius pero con un simple movimiento de sus alas Doradas destruye las cuerdas de Misora -¿es todo lo que tienes?- -¿Qué?- -¿acaso es todo lo que tu odio puede hacer?...Linda Misora- la chica al escuchar esas palabras cesa su ataque -¿de qué estás hablando?- Sirius camina un poco y con una sonrisa le dice –míralo…- entonces la chica ve a Subaru completamente lastimado y la chico reprime las lagrimas al verlo así -¿acaso no me odias por hacerle eso?- entonces la chica mira a Sirius y le dice –no…me duele muchísimo el verlo así, pero no te odio…- al escuchar eso Sirius cambia su cara a una más seria -¿no me odias?- la chica dice –no…no te odio, siento lastima por ti- -¿Qué?- la chica añade –así es siento lastima por ti…solo, por ego, estas solo en este universo, por eso tratas de dañar a las demás personas, y me das…LASTIMA- al escuchar eso ultimo Sirius vuelve a sonreír y contesta –típico de una Hormiga… hace unos momentos Rockman me dijo que "no dejaría que te tocara" y míralo…CAYO VENCIDO ANTE MI PODER...EL ESTA…- -NO SUBESTIMES A SUBARU…NI A WAR-ROCK- contesta la chica con furia y luego añade –ELLOS…ESTOY SEGURA QUE ELLOS…TE DERROTARAN… Y YO LES AYUDARE- entonces la joven rasguea la guitarra y lanza un Shock Note a Sirius el cual extiende su mano y contesta –bien…en ese caso acabare con tu esperanzas…derrotándote…y añadiéndote a mi colección…Misora…- y lanza un tiro que destruye el Shock Note de la joven –ahora…veras lo que puedo hacer…cuando me propongo en aplastar a una hormiga…- y se lanza sobre Misora.

-Machine Gun String- la chica lanza las cuerdas sobre Sirius pero de nuevo no tiene efecto sobre el –pulse song- la chica lanza su técnica y no afecta a Sirius tampoco –maldición- entonces la chica evita el golpe de Sirius brincado la fuerza del golpe del EM hace pedazos la pared tras de Misora sin siquiera tocarla –es…increíble…con solo el aire- dice la joven la chica entonces le dice a Lyra –tenemos que usar todo nuestro arsenal ahora- la FM asiente y dice –bien…usemos todo lo que tenemos…ganemos tiempo…- la chica asiente y desde el aire mira a Subaru –confió en ti…Subaru- y cuando cae al suelo de inmediato comienza su ataque sobre Sirius.

-BATTLE CARD HEAVY CANNON- la chica materializa el poderoso cañón y lanza un tiro a Sirius el cual solo usa un ala y se cubre –maldición dice Misora- entonces Sirius hace que sus alas tomen la forma de pequeños cañones los cuales comienzan a disparar a toda velocidad –o…BATTLE CARD AURA- la chica usa la carta y logra contener algunos tiros pero nota que su carta no resistirá mucho –tengo que moverme rápido- entonces la joven brincando en todas direcciones y haciendo movimientos veloces logra evitar buena cantidad de lasers la chica activa otra battle card –MAD VULCAN V3- entonces lanza poderosos tiros a Sirius que como sus alas están en modo ataque se ve obligado a moverse velozmente evitando los disparos –realmente es rápido…- dice la joven entonces Sirius se coloca tras Misora y lanza otra ráfaga de lasers los cuales destruyen la barrera de Misora y se ve obligada a moverse a toda velocidad los lasers la persiguen a toda velocidad –tengo que atacarlo…YA SE- entonces la chica activa una giga battle card –GIGA BATTLE CARD… GEMINI THUNDER- entonces los gemelos Gemini Spark se materializan y lanza un poderoso rayo a Sirius el cual recibe el impacto –nada mal…- dice Sirius el cual cambia el modo de ataque –drones…- dice Sirius secamente y entonces sus alas comienzan a perseguir a Misora –diablos…no esperaba esto- la joven brinca y esquiva una y ve como una va hacia ella –battle card Blazing edge- la chica usando la espada de fuego destruye el dron y luego cae al suelo y se cubre con la espada ya que un dron le da de lleno y la joven sale disparada contra una pared –ERES MIA- grita Sirius al ordenar a sus drones lanzarse todos a la vez sobre la joven –gah…tengo que…usar una carta…- la chica entonces activa otra giga battle card –AVALANCHE- entonces frente a la joven se materializa yeti Blizard y comienza a gritar mientras una gran avalancha de nieve aparece y logra detener los ataques de los drones –nada mal Harp Note- entonces Sirius hace que los drones tomen la forma de alas de nuevo mientras sonriendo dice –has logrado plantarme cara…hasta ahora –¿has ahora?- entonces Sirius se coloca frente la chica a gran velocidad –no estoy peleando enserio…ahora veras un poco mas de mi poder la chica intenta usar una battle card pero recibe un golpe con el ala de Sirius y sale disparada y va a estrellarse contra la pared –gah…- la chica escupe un poco de sangre pero no tiempo tiene de caer cuando Sirius vuelve aparecer frente a ella y le da otro golpe con ala haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo en medio del cuerpo –gah…ha…- -Idle…lasers…- entonces apuntando con su mano lanza un poderoso lasers el cual le da a Misora y causa una explosión –tch…es una lástima yo no quería hacerte daño…Harp Note- la chica entonces al recibir el tiro se empieza a poner de pie, parte de la armadura está destrozada, el corazón en el centro de su pecho tiene una gran cuarteadura y su casco quebrado desde el visor hasta la parte de la nuca y unos hilillos de sangre recorren su cara –ga…ha…ha…- -ríndete Misora…si te rindes podrás estar junto a mi siempre- Dice Sirius pero entonces la chica contesta con gran determinación –no…YO…JAMAS…estaré junto a ti…(luego mira a Subaru) confió en el…EL SE LEVANTARA- -esperanza…jamás he comprendido eso…no importa…si no me escucharas por las buenas, será por las malas- entonces se lanza sobre Misora de nuevo mientras la joven piensa –(Subaru…por favor…te necesito)-.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Subaru con mucha determinación, entonces War-Rock también aparece junto al joven –oye Subaru, esta presencia es diferente- el chico mira extrañado a Subaru -¿diferente?- el AM añade –si…es como si…fuera un ser humano…- entonces la persona dice –tu eres Subaru… ¿no es así?- el chico mira a la persona y ve que es una mujer –¿Quién es usted?- la mujer sonríe y entonces al ver esa sonrisa Subaru abre los ojos como platos –esa…sonrisa…esa sonrisa…usted es…la mama de Misora…- War-Rock al oír eso esta incrédulo –LA MAMA DE MISORA… pero como es…- la mujer habla haciendo que War-Rock se detenga –he venido porque tengo que hablar contigo…Subaru- la mujer entonces mira al chico y entonces comienza a hablar –mi hija está peleando con Sirius en este momento…- -NO…ELLA NO DEBARIA ESTAR AQUÍ- dice Subaru con frustración, la mujer mira al joven el cual tiene una cara llena de tristeza –mi hija…ella está aquí porque es mi culpa…- el chico mira a la mujer de manera incrédula cuando entonces War-Rock pregunta -¿Por qué dice eso?- la mujer contesta –cuando yo morí, la deje sola, yo podía ver el sufrimiento que sentía cada vez que subía a un escenario cuando tenía a ese maldito manager- Subaru escucha en silencio todo, la mujer sigue hablando –ella está destrozada, la deje en el peor momento… pero entonces- y la mujer mira a Subaru y le dice –apareciste tu, y la protegiste, la ayudaste a superar mi muerte, la ayudaste a confiar en la gente, y ahora es una gran chica con un futuro por delante- el joven está impresionado por las palabras de la mujer pero entonces la mujer sigue hablando –es mi culpa…yo me fui de este universo, me aleje de ella, y ahora tu eres su centro… tu eres lo que mantiene a Misora con ganas de vivir, tu sonrisa, tus palabras, tus acciones, tu amor por ella, eso hace que ella esté viva…y lo agradezco Subaru…y realmente te pido disculpas por darte esta carg…- entonces Subaru interviene y contesta –no es una carga señora…- la mujer mira a Subaru al igual que War-Rock el chico sonriendo contesta –ella no es una carga para mi, al contrario…ella me salvo a mi también de la terrible soledad que sentía mi corazón…realmente ella me salvo a mi…y yo a ella- la mujer escucha las palabras de Subaru con mucha atención y el chico luego añade –ella ahora es mi circulo también, realmente la amo con todo mi corazón, por eso quise evitar que ella estuviera frente a Sirius. Yo no puedo perderla, nunca me lo perdonaría- la mujer entonces contesta –entonces…¿no estás molesta conmigo por dejar a mi hija sola?- el chico sonríe y le dice –yo no puedo estar molesta con usted…y señora, confié en mi…voy a levantarme y voy a pelear, y ganare…- entonces la mujer suelta unas lagrimas y mientras comienza a desvanecerse dice –mi hija tiene razón…eres una persona diferente, eres un chico noble y de gran corazón…te lo pido protege…a mi… hija…- la mujer esta desvaneciéndose cuando Subaru contesta –CLARO…ES UNA PROMESA… NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUE- la mujer sonríe y desaparece por completo –oye Subaru… es increíble no crees…- el joven asiente –si…ella vino a encomendarme a Misora…y pienso cumplirlo…War-Rock…tenemos que ayudarla- el AM contesta –claro…¿pero cómo lo haremos?- el chico sonriendo dice – tenemos…la mejor jugada esperando- al escuchar eso War-Rock solo dice –entiendo…USEMOSLO- y entonces se desvanecen de ese espacio blanco-.

Un gran latido del corazón de Subaru ocurre y Sirius detiene su ataque -¿Qué fue eso?- la chica la cual ve que Sirius se detiene comienza a usar sus battle cards –giga battle card…Dream Aura- la poderosa Aura protege a Misora mientras la joven activa otra battle card – time bomb- la chica lanza la bomba sobre Sirius luego usando la carta cañón le da un tiro causando una explosión de la cual Sirius se cubre –patético…una distracción para tratar de tomar por sorpresa- Sirius se mueve velozmente y logra evadir el ataque de Misora la cual tiene activa la battle card Sword –maldición…- dice la joven entonces desde el aire Sirius lanza uno de sus drones el cual le da de lleno a Misora –kyaaa- la joven se estrella de manera brutal en una pared mientras que en el v-hunter de Subaru el Noise aumenta de nivel -600%...- entonces Sirius se acerca a Misora la cual dice –esto…es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora…- entonces comienza a reunir su energía y sentimientos y el aura rosa comienza a formarse a su alrededor –jo…esa técnica interesante- la chica comienza a tocar su guitarra mientras piensa intensamente en Subaru –Subaru…yo…yo…-.

Entonces la joven recuerda cosas que Subaru le ha dicho en su aventura

-_**te quiero Misora, por eso no quiero vayas a FM…-**_

_**-Misora bienvenida al equipo…-**_

_**-confió en mi Misora…creen en mi-**_

_**-tu no eres egoísta Misora-chan…simplemente me quieres tanto que no quieres dejarme solo…-.**_

_**-te amo Misora…eres todo para mi…quizás yo no sea tan bueno escribiendo cosas como tu pero…te amo-.**_

_**Este beso…es una promesa, jamás te dejare sola…confía en mí-.**_

_**Esto…yo no se bailar muy bien… pero tengo una excelente maestra…**_

_**Creen en mi…confía en mi…yo…ganare…es una promesa…te amo Misora…nunca olvides eso.**_

-YO NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ…YO…CONFIO EN TI SUBARU- al gritar Misora esas palabras, el v-hunter de Subaru alcanza el 900% de Noise, Sirius espera el ataque entonces ve como el aura de Misora se hace más grande y repentinamente entra en la guitarra de la joven –vaya…es más fuerte…que el que uso la ultima vez- sonríe Sirius la chica entonces grita –TOMA ESTO SIRIUS…GIGANT SHOCK NOTE- Misora rasguea la guitarra y la poderosa técnica sale disparada a toda velocidad Sirius lanza su laser pero no logra detenerla –vaya…que poder más asombroso- dice Sirius entonces usando sus alas se cubre y una enorme explosión ocurre-.

-gah…ha…ha…- la joven cae al suelo de rodillas, y entonces la joven se levanta –Su…ba…ru- la chica camina hacia el chico, pero ella ha perdido mucha sangre durante la pelea y comienza a perder el conocimiento –Subaru…espérame…- dice la joven la cual se sigue acercando a el cuándo se escucha una sonrisa tétrica –JAJAJAJAJAJA- entonces la joven voltea a donde Sirius estaba parado y solo dice –no puede ser…- y Sirius parece caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido –ha…lograste dañar un poco el metal mu…es increíble…tu técnica podía haber matado a muchos seres con los que yo he peleado antes…- entonces se tele transporta y le da una patada a Misora en la cara haciendo que se aleje mas de Subaru y se estrelle contra otra pared –kyaa…gah…- la joven sangra mas fuerte –realmente te he subestimado un poco Harp Note- entonces Sirius lanza un laser desde la punta de su dedo y le da una pierna haciendo que la joven grite abrumada de dolor –gah..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- entonces el v-hunter de Subaru comienza a decir -1000%...Noise level…danger- mientras que Sirius se sigue acercando a Misora con mucha calma –gah…haaaa- la joven se toma donde recibió el tiro y se retuerce del dolor –vaya…creo que se me paso la mano- entonces sonriendo lanza otro tiro y ahora le da un brazo a Misora haciendo que la joven grita otra vez de manera muy dolorosa, entonces Subaru abre los ojos diciendo –Misora…- voltea y ve a la joven gritando del dolor –no…Misora…no…yo…yo…- -DANGER 1100%...1200%- entonces Subaru dice tenuemente –yo…yo…no…- entonces comienza a ser cubierto de ruido mientras que Sirius esta ya a lado de Misora –je…eres mía Harp Note, serás mi juguete…por toda la eternidad- entonces comienza a acercar su mano a la joven la cual esta sudando a mares producto del dolor y de la sangre que ha perdido y solo dice –Subaru…perdóname…yo…te amo…- y justo cuando dice eso el v-hunter de Subaru muestra un nivel de Noise asombroso –Noise level 2000%- y entonces la transformación termina y justo cuando Sirius va a tocar a Misora una mano detiene el brazo de Sirius –YO NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES- entonces Sirius voltea y ve a Rockman transformado con su forma Royal Flush (la combinación de Black Ace y Red Joker) –es…imposible tu…- entonces Subaru apunta con su brazo izquierdo a la cara –JOKER ROCKBUSTER- entonces lanza un poderoso disparo el cual causa que Sirius salga disparado y se estrelle contra una pared -¿Cómo fue posible?...¿cómo es posible que este de pie…y tenga tanto poder?- mientras Sirius dice eso Subaru mira a Misora –perdóname Misora…perdóname…- la chica con un gesto de dolor en la cara contesta –te tardaste…mi héroe…- entonces el chico se agacha un poco y le da un beso a Misora cuando termina el chico sonriendo dice –confía en mi…lo voy a vencer…no lo perdonare por hacerte esto…- la chica comienza a cerrar los ojos mientras dice –no…lo odies…no pelees con odio…- el chico dice –claro…voy a pelear, porque te amo…y porque tu madre…vino a decirme algo- la chica pregunta mientras cierra los ojos -¿Qué te dijo mi madre?- Subaru sonríe y dice –"te encomiendo a mi hija…cuídala"- -ya veo…gracias Su…ba…ru- la chica cierra los ojos y Rockman suavemente la coloca en el suelo y voltea a ver a Sirius –prepárate…maldito, JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR DAÑAR A QUIEN AMO- Sirius se levanta y contesta –como si una hormiga pudiera hacerme algo…- entonces War-Rock grita –PUES ESTAS HORMIGAS TE DERROTARAN…VAMOS SUBARU DEMOS TODO, POR MISORA…Y POR LOS DEMAS…ES HORA DE PONERNOS SALVAJES- el chico contesta diciendo –ES HORA DEL ROCK… SIRIUS TE DERROTARE-. Y se lanza sobre el EM

¿Podrá Subaru vencer a Sirius? Esto concluye en el penúltimo capítulo del fic que se llamara "la fuerza del amor".

_**Listo el capitulo, espero les gustara**_

_**Bueno espero sintieran algo de emoción en el capitulo, además de algo de coraje contra Sirius por lo que le hizo a Misora y que la conversación de la madre de Misora con Subaru les llegara aunque sea un poquito.**_

_**Y bien Subaru ha vuelto y ahora con más poder que nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que la tenga fácil xD**_

_**A todos y reitero a todos gracias por sus comentarios por ustedes es que este fic llego tan lejos**_

_**El capítulo de mañana será el doble de largo de lo normal, y espero les guste también.**_

_**Bueno saludos a todos dattebayo!**_

_**p.d XD**_

_**Si quieren algo para compensar la falta de Omake lean "el fic de lord of fantasy 27 megamen strikeforce dragon pegasus leo" y créanme que esta genial se los recomiendo AMPLIAMENTE.**_


	50. Capitulo 49 Ai No Chikara

_**Ai no chikara "El poder del amor"**_

-ROCKBUSTER- -IDLE BEAM- ambos disparos chocan en el aire causando una explosión -¿detuvo mi idle beam?- -BATTLE CARD SWORD- Subaru invoca su espada –DRONES- entonces las alas de Sirius se lanzan al ataque a toda velocidad –ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER- grita Subaru el cual con su espada desvía todas y cada una de las partes de las alas de Sirius –es imposible- entonces Sirius aprovecha la distracción que crean sus drones e intenta dispararle a Subaru con un laser desde su mano pero el chico grita –DISC DEFENSE- y los discos de Red Joker disparan deteniendo el laser de Sirius el cual se impresiona ante ese hecho –es la primera vez que alguien logra detener mis ataques- entonces Sirius hace que sus alas regresen y se colocan tras el –bien Rockman, parece que me vas a obligar a jugar enserio- entonces Sirius comienza a emitir una aura de color Dorado Subaru al ver eso solo dice –ya veo, que para ti todo son juegos, PERO PARA MI ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO AAAA- entonces un aura Azul rodea a Rockman –Ven Rockman…- dice Sirius y entonces Subaru se lanza al ataque.

-battle card Long Sword- Subaru activa la espada y lanza un poderoso golpe a Sirius el cual se cubre con una de sus alas, la fuerza del impacto crea una poderosa corriente de aire que incluso logra cuartear las paredes del cuarto –nada mal Rockman- Sirius entonces lanza un puñetazo el cual Subaru esquiva a duras penas agachándose y el joven lanza otro golpe con su espada pero ahora el ala contraria de Sirius lo cubre –je…esto lo que…- entonces los lasers de los discos de Red Joker le dan a las alas de Sirius –tch…esto…no puedo mover mis alas - -TOMA ESTO…BATTLE CARD…DEADLY UPPERCUT- entonces Subaru desactiva su espada y dando un poderoso giro y aprovechando la distracción que están generando sus discos de ataque lanza un poderoso impacto en la barbilla de Sirius el cual no logra cubrirse –gah…TU- -AUN NO TERMINO AAAA- entonces reúne una gran cantidad de energía su Buster –CHARGIN ROCKBUSTER- Subaru lanza un tiro que se suma a los disparos de sus discos y grita –RED GAIA ERASER…- -otra vez esa técnica- dice Sirius el cual cierra sus alas lo mas que puede logrando cubrir todo su cuerpo entonces cuando los 3 lasers se juntan y ocurre la gran explosión War-Rock dice –Subaru eso no funcionara…- -te equivocas… Misora creó una cuarteadura la cual voy a aprovechar…AHORA ES EL MOMENTO GIGA BATTLE CARD…- entonces cuando Sirius cae al suelo producto de la explosión solo dice –ESO NO FUNCIONARA…- entonces escucha el grito de Subaru –WING BLADE- y lanzándose a una velocidad asombrosa con las alas de Black Ace le da un poderoso golpe a Sirius el cual aun sigue cubierto por las poderosas alas hechas de Metal Mu, las cuales por el poderoso impacto sufren unas cuarteaduras –IMPOSIBLE- -AAAAAAAAAA ATOMIC BLAZER!- entonces Subaru lanza su poderoso ataque calorífico a Sirius el cual está en el aire aun rodeado de sus alas producto del impacto del Wing Blade, al recibir la técnica sus alas se calientan increíblemente –es imposible…no siquiera me deja…- -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DYNAMIC WAVEEEE- entonces Subaru de inmediato lanza las poderosas olas las cuales al golpear contra el metal Mu hace que su temperatura baje rápidamente -¿Qué demonios?- dice Sirius entonces las cuarteadoras se hacen más grandes –IMPOSIBLE EL…- -BATTLE CARD…BREAK SABER- entonces Subaru tomando impulso gracias a las alas de Black Ace a una velocidad asombrosa llega y golpea a Sirius y por las cuarteaduras que se han creado el sable logra atravesar las alas de Sirius –IMPOSIBLE…ES IMPOSIBLE- entonces el sable rosa el pecho de Sirius el cual deshace su forma protectora da un enorme brinco y se coloca a buena distancia de Rockman –tch…solo logre hacer un rasguño- dice Rockman con evidente tono de decepción, pero Sirius esta asombrado -¿Qué es esto?- entonces se toca el pecho y ve algo de sangre en sus manos -¿Qué es esto?- entonces Rockman el cual esta desactivando su espada dice – ya veo…es la primera vez que alguien te lastima… ¿no es así?- -¿Cómo es posible?- dice Sirius con incredulidad entonces Rockman añade –es algo que nunca entenderás…algo que solo los humanos tenemos… algo que tu…JAMAS TENDRAS- entonces Sirius entra en estado de Shock -¿esto es mi sangre? ¿Estoy lastimado? ¿lastimado por una hormiga?- entonces grita –YO…UN DIOS LASTIMADO POR UNA ESTUPIDA HORMIGA- entonces Sirius comienza a mostrar más energía que antes –oye Subaru…esto se va a poner feo- entonces el joven le contesta a su amigo –lo sé…pero aun así tenemos que intentarlo- -ROCKMAN TE VOY A MATAR- entonces Sirius se lanza velozmente Sobre Subaru el cual recibe el golpe de Sirius de lleno en la cara, sale disparado y se estrella contra una pared –gah…eso dolió- dice Subaru el cual velozmente brinca y evita otro golpe de Sirius –TE VOY A MATAR, TE DESTROZARE- grita Sirius Subaru solo contesta –COMO SI FUERA PERMITIRLO- entonces Sirius hace que sus alas se coloquen frente a él y comienza a lanzar lasers a toda potencia –MUERE MUERE…MUEREEEE- entonces una gran ráfaga sale sobre Subaru –maldición…son demasiados…entonces…DISC…DEFENSE- los discos de Subaru comienzan a disparar a toda potencia mientras el joven grita –GIGA BATTLE CARD…MU BARRIER- entonces la poderosa barrera Mu cubre a Subaru de los lasers que logran atravesar la defensas de sus discos –maldición, que podemos hacer… - War-Rock dice eso mientras que Subaru piensa –tengo que pensar en algo, tiene que haber un método para llegar hasta él (luego mira el ala que logro dañar gracias a su gran esfuerzo y el de Misora) –Misora…me diste una oportunidad al dañar esa ala…tengo que aprovecharla a hasta el final- entonces el chico reúne energía en el buster –Charging- entonces Subaru pregunta -¿Cuánto tiempo para la carga máxima War-Rock?- entonces el AM dice -30 segundos Subaru…y la barrera mu no va a lograr soportar tanto tiempo – el chico contestas –en ese caso tenemos que tener suerte y resistir- entonces tras 15 segundos de carga la barrera Mu se rompe y Subaru comienza a recibir una andanada de tiros –gah…kuh…gah aaaa- el chico cae de rodillas producto de los ataques de Sirius, pero no deja cargar energía –Subaru…ponte de pie no puedes caer así nada mas... Ellas…Misora y Lyra, cuentan con nosotros…DE PIE SUBARU VAMOS RAPIDO- el chico sonríe mientras dice –War-Rock…no necesitas gritarme- el AM sonríe y dice –bien…en ese caso…prepárate, la carga a terminado- Rockman sigue recibiendo los disparos de Sirius a recibido tantos tiros que la armadura ya muestra abolladuras y algo de sangre cae de sus mejillas –MUERE MUERE MUEREE- sigue gritando Sirius entonces Subaru cuando va a disparar viene a su mente un recuerdo de Misora.

_**-Subaru-kun… yo creo en ti… yo se que volverás-**_

_**-Subaru-kun, déjame ir contigo…quiero pelear junto a ti-**_

_**-tú eres mi héroe Subaru, confió en ti…se que ganaras-**_

_**-cuando volvamos a la tierra quiero salir contigo…ir por el mundo viajar y ver lugares hermosos-**_

_**-mira…así es como me tienes que tomar-**_

_**-no tengas miedo solo déjate llevar por la música-**_

_**-esta canción es para ti Subaru…solo para ti-**_

_**-yo…Subaru…Te Amo…-**_

-SIRIUS…ELLA ME DIO UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCERTE- entonces Subaru termina de cargar su Buster –Y A LA PROVECHARE- entonces el joven apunta al ala que está dañada –TOMA ESTO…GIGA…ROCK…BUSTERRRR- entonces dispara a toda potencia un enorme laser, el cual se come los disparos de Sirius el cual solo sigue gritando –MUERE…MUERE- -ese tipo perdió la cordura- dice War-Rock entonces el enorme tiro llega a su destino y una gran explosión ocurre –PREPARE SUBARU ALLI VIENE LA ONDA EXPANSIVA- -gah!- grita el chico al sentir el poderoso impacto de la explosión el chico entonces piensa –(Misora…)- y de inmediato se lanza y se coloca frente a ella protegiéndola del impacto de la explosión –no te preocupes Misora…aquí estoy y no te dejare sola…- pero la chica no contesta y una gran cantidad de sangre esta en el suelo –Misora…- entonces War-Rock añade –CUIDADO SUBARU- y finalmente la explosión llega a su clímax el chico cruza sus brazos frente a él y la gran llamarada producto del disparo lo cubre completamente-.

-jejeje…Misora…jamás pensé que llegaría este día- dice Subaru el cual mira a la joven directo a los ojos –yo…nunca me arrepentiré de estar junto a ti…siempre junto a ti- -jeje…¿desde cuándo eres tan romántico Subaru?- el joven contesta –bueno…desde que estoy junto a ti…desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia…- -tehehe…típico de ti Subaru… eres tan lindo jamás me arrepentiré tampoco de haberte dicho mis sentimientos…de decirte que te amo…- -Misora…- entonces ambos acercan sus labios y entonces…

-GAH…¿Qué PASO?- dice la joven abriendo los ojos y entonces ve a Subaru cubriéndola de una gran explosión –Su…ba…ru- cuando termina la explosión, el joven está completamente dañado mucha sangre en la cara la armadura entre quemada y rota en varias partes entonces el chico se arrodilla –gah…mi…cuerpo –Subaru estamos usando demasiado Noise, si sigues así…si esto sigue así no te garantizo el que vivas otra vez- añade War-Rock el chico dice –no…gah…no puedo quitar la transformación aun no…- -Su…ba…ru…- balbucea la joven pero el chico parece no darse cuenta que le está hablando –Misora…- dice Lyra la cual habla con ella mentalmente –Lyra…dile a Subaru…que estoy bien- -no puedo… mi energía esta baja Misora, ambas estamos vivas porque estamos unidas…y estoy concentrado mi energía para que no mueras…- -Lyra…- entonces ambas dejan de conversar cuando escuchan una carcajada –JAJAJAJA ROCKMAN…SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN HAS LOGRADO DESTRUIR MIS ALAS…- entonces tras que el polvo y el humo de la explosión se disipan Subaru ve con incredulidad como Sirius está dañado, si dañado tiene sangre en su cara, pero mantiene la sonrisa y las alas de Sirius ya no están –es la primera vez que alguien me ha presionado tanto…- el chico entonces se toma el pecho –gah…kuh aaaa- entonces una gran cantidad de Noise comienza a ser emitido desde Subaru –oye Subaru tienes que quitar la transformación, tu cuerpo no puede soportar más –pero…War-Rock si quito la transformación…- -HASLO SUBARU…TIENES QUE HACERLO NADA GANAREMOS SI MUERES POR ESTO- entonces el joven dice –de…acuerdo…- entonces el v-hunter baja el nivel de Noise a Cero y Subaru vuelve a su forma normal como Rockman –Su…ba…ru…por…fa…vor- la joven sigue balbuceando pero el chico no la escucha –gah…¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste a eso?- pregunta Subaru y Sirius contesta –sacrifique mis alas, las use para cubrirme de la explosión…quizás las he perdido, pero en unos días volverán a nacer…el metal mu es maravilloso, es infinito jamás deja de regenerarse…- -maldición…- Subaru sigue de rodillas pero se pone de pie -¿Qué piensa hacer? Esa transformación era lo que te permitía pelear a mi nivel… pero ahora- -no eres más que una simple mosca- y rápidamente la da un puñetazo a Subaru haciendo que salga disparado y se estrelle contra una pared –gah…maldición…- dice Subaru el cual se pone de pie y ve como Sirius se acerca a el –BATTLE CARD SWORD- el chico en un veloz movimiento logra esquivar el golpe y contraatacar con un golpe de su espada –gah!- dice Sirius el cual brinca y se toma el costado donde recibió el golpe –parece que sin tus alas has perdido tu inmunidad…SIRIUS…- el chico se lanza a toda velocidad sobre Sirius el cual materializa una espada también –maldito Rockman aaa- y ambos comienzan a lanzarse golpes con sus armas, el chico le da un golpe en el hombro derecho a Sirius mientras el EM le da uno en el costado derecho, Subaru lanza otro golpe y le da de lleno en el brazo derecho –MALDITO- grita Sirius mientras que lanza otro golpe y le da en brazo derecho a Subaru haciendo que la sangre salga volando en todas direcciones –gah…aaaa- Subaru lanza otro golpe y ahora le da en una pierda a Sirius, el EM lanza otro golpe y le da en la pierna izquierda a Subaru y finalmente ambos lanzan un golpe y se dan el pecho saliendo más sangre por parte de ambos, entonces ambos se alejan jadeando –gah…ha…ha…- Subaru desactiva su espada al igual que Sirius –JAJAJA MARAVILLOSO HACE TANTO NO SENTIA LA EMOCION DE MATAR A UNA MOSCA…- entonces Sirius apunta con su mano a Subaru el chico también apunta con el Buster a Sirius –Rockbuster- -idle beam- ambos ataques chocan en el aire desapareciendo y ambos siguen disparando pero ahora los tiros se atraviesan sin darse y ambos se dan en el pecho –gah- -gah- ambos se toman el pecho pero se siguen disparando y los tiros de ambos se dan en diferentes partes del cuerpo, piernas, brazos, hombros, cuello, incluso en la cara el tiro de Sirius vuela parte del casco de Subaru haciendo que sangre caiga de su cara obstruyendo su visión –maldición…no puedo- -ver…- entonces Sirius se coloca frente al joven y le da un poderoso disparo haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared –su…ba…ru…- dice la joven la cual ve toda la escena aun sin poder articular bien sus palabras –no…no…mueras…- entonces la joven comienza a cerrar sus ojos…cuando algo viene a su mente-.

-esa chica…es la que determinara el futuro del universo Subaru- dice Leo Kingdom entonces el joven contesta –me están diciendo…que la sacrifique…YO JAMAS HARE ESO- -Subaru…entiende esa joven es la que marcara el futuro…si ella vive el universo desaparecerá, si ella muere…el universo se salvara- añade pegasus Magic y dragon añade a lo dicho –entonces… ¿Qué decides Subaru? – entonces el joven grita –YO…YO…VOY A PROTEGERLA A ELLA…ELLA VIVIRA Y TAMBIEN PROTEGERE AL UNIVERSO-.

El recuerdo de Misora termina y entonces dice –ya…entiendo todo, ya sé que a se referían los sabios…- entonces la joven comienza a ser rodeada por el aura rosa –Misora ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la joven contesta –Lyra… mira a Subaru- entonces la FM ve al joven lastimado y recibiendo una paliza por parte de Sirius –si…está perdiendo…- entonces la joven añade –es mi decisión…si él vive o no…si yo vivo o no… entendí lo que los sabios quisieron decir con su sueño -¿a qué te refieres Misora?- la joven sigue acumulando energía –cuando dijeron que mi muerte salvaría al mundo…era mentira, cuando dijeron que si yo vivía el universo desaparecería es mentira… lo que quisieron decir es "la decisión de Misora…es lo que marcara el futuro"- -¿Qué?- dice la FM la joven dice –si yo me doy por vencida, Subaru va a perder…si yo…si yo…le doy mi apoyo, si yo le brindo confianza…estoy segura que ganara, todo fue una prueba de los Sabios…todo fue mentira…yo…yo…- entonces la joven reúne toda la energía posible y la joven toma su decisión.

_**(NOTAS DE AUTOR: LES MEGA RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN ESTA CANCION EN ESTA PARTE QUE VIENE DEL FIC ESCUCHENLO HASTA EL FINAL DEL PARRAFO **__**.com/watch?v=YXfYgCW4HCA**__** YA SABEN QUE ES DE YOUTUBE ASI QUE SOLO AGREGUEN EL RESTO XD).**_

-gah..kah…kuh- Subaru sigue recibiendo los disparos de Sirius el cual sonríe –quien lo diría un poco de sangre en tus ojos y la ventaja es mía- otro disparo le da en el hombro a Subaru despedazando esa parte de la armadura –eres mío…no puedes…- -SUBARUUUUUUU- el grito de Misora se escucha fuertemente en la habitación –Misora…tu… estas bien…- dice Subaru Sirius voltea y solo dice –imposible…como puede tener esa energía- entonces Misora grita –SUBARU…SI CONFIAR EN TI…SI CONFIAR EN TI TE DA LA FUERZA PARA GANAR…YO CONFIARE EN TI DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON…CREO EN TI SUBARU…SE QUE PUEDES GANAR…GANA SUBARU…NO CAIGAS AQUÍ…TODOS TE NECESITAMOS…YO TE NECESITO…- al escuchar eso una extraña energía rodea a Subaru, Sirius nota eso y solo dice -¿Qué es esta energía?- entonces la chica grita de nuevo –SUBARU…CREO EN TI…CREO FIRMEMENTE EN TI…Y RECUERDA…QUE YO…TE AMO…- entonces la joven cae de rodillas aun consciente y Subaru contesta –MISORA…YO…YO…VOY A GANAR…NO VOY A CAER AQUÍ…AAAAA- entonces la poderosa energía hace que Subaru se levante y el chico añade –Sirius…GANARE…PREPARATE…AAA- entonces el chico activa la battle card Break Saber y se lanza sobre Sirius –que rápido…- Sirius apenas y materializa su espada y logra detener el golpe de Rockman –este poder…COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN FUERTE- entonces Subaru rápidamente lanza otro golpe cual da de lleno en su la pierna de Sirius –ES ALGO QUE JAMAS ENTENDERAS- entonces Subaru lanza otro golpe con su espada lastimando el pecho de Sirius –maldito Rockman…MUERE- entonces Sirius lanza un ataque el cual atraviesa el costado de Subaru y hace que desactive su espada –SUBARU…- dice la joven –JE…JAJAJAJA HACE TANTO NO ME DIVERTIA TANTO…PREPARATE PARA…- entonces cuando la sangre comienza a salir de la herida de Subaru sorpresivamente toma con su mano derecha el cuello de Sirius –gah…tu como…es posible- entonces Sirius intenta sacar su espada del cuerpo de Subaru pero no puede –YO…YO SOY…ROCKMAN… SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN…Y POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A MISORA…YO…TE DERROTARE-entonces Subaru apunta con su Buster a Sirius el cual solo empieza a decir –no…no es posible…NO ES POSIBLE ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE ESTO?- entonces Subaru grita al mismo tiempo que Misora –POR QUE ESTO ES LO QUE EL AMOR PUEDE HACER…- entonces lanza el disparo a quemarropa a toda potencia, el laser atraviesa a Sirius el tiro es tan fuerte que cuando choca contra la pared donde impacta se hace pedazos y solo deja un agujero atravesando el cuerpo de Sirius.

–gah…ha…- entonces Sirius saca su espada –kuh…- -SUBARU- grita Misora pero entonces Sirius el cual extrañamente se mantiene de pie sonriendo dice –je…jajajaja…es una lástima no pude derrotarte, no pude añadirte a la colección, no pude tener a Harp note junto a mí, tampoco añadir a FM a mi colección, pero al menos…tendré el justo DE HACER QUE PELEAS CON TU RIVAL POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD- entonces Sirius explota y Subaru se cubre del impacto colocando sus manos cruzadas frente a él y entonces cuando Sirius se deshace –Subaru dice- -ganamos…War-Rock- -ah…ya no siento su presencia…esta muerto- el chico camina lentamente mientras se toma la herida y se acerca a Misora –Misora…¿Cómo estás?- la chica sonriendo contesta –bien…algo lastimada…pero ahora que tu ganaste, ahora que estas junto a mí, me encuentro mejor…Subaru, me preocupaste por un momento- el chico contesta –Misora, yo te dije que no vinieras…- -pero Subaru yo…- entonces el chico le da un beso a Misora haciendo que se calle y el chico añade –pero…me alegro que estés aquí…sin ti no hubiera ganado…gracias- entonces el chico le extiende la mano y hace que la joven se ponga de pie y War-rock pregunta -¿oye Subaru no te sientes raro? – el chico siente algo en su cuerpo -¿Qué es esta sensación?…es como si algo hubiese entrado dentro de mi- entonces un rayo de color morado aparece y frente a Rockman y Harp Note aparece –BURAI- dicen ambos chico

-tch… nunca pensé que esto fuera a sucede de esta manera- dice fríamente Burai entonces Subaru pregunta -¿de qué hablas?- el guerrero dice –Sirius introdujo el metal mu en tu cuerpo…- -NO PUEDE SER- dice Misora y entonces War-Rock añade –así que a eso se refería con "pelear con rival por la eternidad"…- -Burai…tu…¿vas a pelear conmigo?- -ahora no…por ahora celebra tu victoria sobre Sirius… pero algún día…vendré por ti- entonces Burai desaparece y deja a Misora muy preocupada y a Subaru diciendo –algún día tendré que pelear con Burai…a muerte…- la chica dice –por ahora no te preocupes Subaru…- entonces cuando el chico va a contestar unas explosiones ocurren -¿Qué demonios? – Lyra dice –EL BLACK HOLE VA A DESAPARECER TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ- -MALDICION…ESE SIRIUS- entonces el chico coloca el brazo derecho de Misora sobre su hombre y dice –vamos de aquí…- la chica asiente y entonces Subaru a toda velocidad sale de la habitación de Sirius con Harp note a su lado.

-maldición…debí haber venido con ella- dice Cepheus el cual está afuera del Black Hole cuando comienza a desaparecer lentamente –Rockman…ganaste… amigo- entonces ve como del agujero comienzan a Salir Subaru y Misora completamente maltrechos –ROCKMAN HARP NOTE- grita Cepheus el cual a toda velocidad se acerca a ambos –CEPHEUS…¿Qué HACE AQUÍ?- dice Subaru –vine a ayudarte…pero veo que alguien se me adelanto- la chica sonríe y contesta –tenía que venir- -sabia que lo harías Misora…- entonces ven tras de ellos como el agujero negro termina por hacerse pequeño y desaparecer –lo…logramos…- dice Subaru entonces Cepheus dice –los llevare a la tierra…necesitan atención médica urgente- el chico asiente y dice –ayúdeme con Misora…- entonces el rey coloca el brazo izquierdo de Misora sobre su hombro –vamos… a casa…- dice Subaru la chica dice –claro…Subaru- y en un destello verde, azul y rosa se lanzan a las antenas que comunican la tierra con FM.

-hijo…contesta rápido- dice Daigo en la tierra –maldición no recibo ninguna señal – dice Amachi y entonces Utagai dice –confiemos en ellos, se que vendrán…se que llegaran…- -si…Subaru es un guerrero estoy seguro que ganara- y Gonta añade –además Misora esta ayudándolo…estoy seguro que…- entonces en ese momento Amachi dice –UNA SEÑAL…- entonces Daigo comienza a mover unos botones en la gran pantalla y con una gran sonrisa dice –SON ELLOS- y finalmente todos salen corriendo de la habitación y llegan al enorme aparato que los envió a las antenas, entonces en el 3 destellos, se manifiestan –HIJO…MISORA…CEPHEUS- grita Daigo el cual se acerca a todos –SUBARU LO LOGRASTE- gritan los demás el chico asiente y dice –hola…papa…amigos…estamos…de…vuel…ta- entonces Subaru pierde el conocimiento y la transformación –SUBARU- grita Misora –SUBARU- todos lo rodean y Cepheus dice –está bien…solo está cansado…necesita atención…al igual que tu Misora – entonces la chica dice –Subaru…gracias…- y la chica también cierra sus ojos y pierde la transformación, pero no cae al suelo como Subaru por que Cepheus la sostiene –RAPIDO TRAIGAN AL EQUIPO MEDICO…PRIORIDAD RANGO A- grita Amachi por su v-hunter mientras que Daigo dice –buen…trabajo hijo-.

Pasa un día.

-gah…- un joven despierta en una habitación que no reconoce –Subaru…por fin despiertas- dice War-Rock el cual se materializa a su lado –War-rock…¿Dónde estamos?- el AM contesta –en el hospital, cuando llegamos a la tierra perdiste el conocimiento y te trajeron aquí rápidamente –ya veo…- dice el joven y entonces en ese momento se abre la puerta –HIJO ESTAS BIEN- entonces la mama de Subaru corre a su lado –hola mama…- la mujer suelta algunas lagrimas y abraza a su hijo –me alegro…me alegro de que estés bien – la mujer llora a lagrima viva mientras Subaru solo dice –mama…yo te prometí volver…y aquí estoy- la mujer entonces aprieta más a su hijo –mama…duele…jeje…- entonces la mujer reacciona y dice –lo siento…Subaru…es que me sentía muy preocupada –tranquila mama… ya me siento mejor…- entonces el chico mira en todas direcciones en la habitación –mama…¿Dónde está Misora?- el chico siente muchos nervios al no ver a la chica y la mujer contesta –está en otra habitación…esta aun dormida…los demás la están cuidando…- -Misora… mama…tengo que verla…por favor- la mujer mira los ojos de Subaru y entonces sonriendo dice –ya veo…por fin se hicieron novios…- el chico se pone rojo -¿Cómo supiste?- la mujer sonríe y dice –una madre conoce a su hijo mejor que nadie…- el joven dice –bien…por favor…llévame- la mujer asiente y entonces ayudando a ponerse de pie a su hijo añade –sigue…- y ambos salen lentamente de la habitación-.

Tras caminar unos 5 minutos finalmente llegan a la puerta que lleva a la habitación de Misora –entra hijo…- entonces la mujer abre la puerta y adentro están –Juro, Utagai, Gonta, Kizamaro y Luna- -SUBARU- dicen todos con gran alegría al verlo de pie y todos se acercan a él -¿Cómo estás? -¿Cómo te siente?- ¿ya puedes estar de pie?- todos preguntan con ímpetu haciendo que Subaru se sienta mareado de manera cómica y Luna con su usual carácter dice –ya cálmense todos… no hagan mucho ruido- el chico sonríe y dice –hola, estoy bien… y me alegro ver que todos también están sanos y salvos- entonces Luna dice –supongo…que vienes a ver a Misora- el chico asiente y luna le dice –aun no despierta…pero quizás tú puedas despertarla- el chico camina entre todos y se acerca a la cama donde Misora está dormida- entonces la señora Akane dice –Luna ayúdame a sacar a los demás de la habitación- la chica sonríe y dice –salgan todos, Subaru tiene que hablar con Misora a solas- entonces cuando todos salen Luna le dice a Subaru –despiértala Subaru…y dale las gracias de mi parte…- el chico asiente y la puerta se cierra entonces Subaru toma una silla que está cerca de la cama y sentándose al lado de la chica la cual tiene una intravenosa que le está dando suero, al verla así Subaru no puede si no sentirse culpable y tomando aire comienza a hablar-.

-Misora… mírate, ve como estas, lastimada, con un suero conectado a tus venas, vendada de la cara y dormida con una cara seria…pero aun así te vez hermosa- dice el joven Lyra se materializa y dice –Subaru…ella te está escuchando…- el chico asiente y dice –Misora, yo te doy las gracias de corazón, tus palabras fueron las que me animaron a salir adelante, me animaron a vencer a Apollo, me salvaste de morir, me ayudaste a vencer a Auriga, me ayudaste a vencer mi odio por Moondestroyer, y también tus palabras me ayudaron a Vencer a Sirius… gracias, pero lo que realmente agradezco de corazón es "que me escogieras como tu novio…" a mí que soy tan tonto a veces, que mi egoísmo me cegó varias veces, y no me dejo pensar lógicamente, pero…yo creo "que el amor es algo egoísta" siempre pensamos en nosotros mismo al querer proteger a tu pareja, como tu lo hiciste cuando quisiste ir conmigo a FM, o como yo cuando no quería fueras conmigo al agujero negro… realmente es un sentimiento que te ciega…pero agradezco que siento ese sentimiento por ti… que te amo…con todo mi corazón-.

Entonces el chico le da un beso en la mejilla a Misora y entonces la joven comienza a abrir sus ojos –Misora…- dice Subaru y la joven cuando abre sus ojos voltea a ver a Subaru y le dice -¿lastimada me veo bonita?- la joven suelta una pequeña sonrisa que Subaru ve y sonrojándose un poco y rascándose la cabeza dice – bueno…te ves bonita como sea…eres hermosa…- entonces la joven contesta a lo dicho por su Subaru –"es cierto que el amor es egoísmo" pero también me alegro de aceptaras ser mi novio, mi centro en este vasto mundo…y mi futuro, gracias Subaru, por haber vencido, gracias por tus palabras al decir que me quieres más que a todo un universo, y sabes algo, yo también quiero más que a nada en este vasto universo…- la chica sonríe con un leve sonrojo y Subaru entonces se acerca a ella y el joven también le da un beso –War-rock y Lyra que miran eso dicen –que lindos se ven juntos…- War-Rock añade –si…pero no me acostumbro a ese Subaru…es raro- -bueno…yo quisiera que alguien más fuera algo raro como Subaru- al AM le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras dice –bueno…- entonces coloca su brazo sobre Lyra –War-Rock..tu…- dice la FM mientras un sonrojadisimo War-Rock dice –NO TE ACOSTUMBRES A ESTO…- la FM sonríe ante el sonrojo de War-rock y dice –lo que tu digas…- entonces Subaru dice – te amo Misora…- -y yo a ti Subaru…- entonces en ese momento se abre la puerta y todos entran con un pastel y comida (rameen y bolas de arroz) en las manos ambos chicos tienen una enorme gota en la cabeza cuando escuchan a todos gritar a la vez –AHORA QUE MISORA DESPERTO…ES HORA DE FESTEJAR- el chico sonríe y tomando de la mano a Misora logra hacer que se ponga de pie y dice –bien… ES HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS- la chica sonríe y apretando la mano de Subaru dice –gracias…amigos…por todo…- todos sonríen y entonces Luna dice –bien…TODOS A COMER- y todos incluidos Subaru, Misora, Lyra y War-rock gritan –SIIIIIIIII-

-(ese sueño…que tenia…espero que se haga realidad…)- dice Misora por sus adentros mientras aun tomada de la mano de Subaru se acercan a los demás

La batalla a terminado, la victoria fue para Rockman, y su equipo, nadie Murió, y lograron vencer al destino mismo para salvar a la joven que el ama y al universo entero, pero esta historia aun no termina, esto concluirá en el epilogo que se llamara "un futuro brillante".

_**Listo el capitulo, espero les gustara el capitulo, a mi me gusto como quedo el capítulo de principio a fin me siento satisfecho mostré lo que quería y pues este es el penúltimo del fic, mañana el final de esta historia, que llego hasta aquí gracias a todos ustedes, los lectores del fic, que con sus comentarios me animaron a seguir con esta historia que comenzó como un reto de una amiga para mí y termino siendo lo que han leído hasta ahora **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo en esto**_

_**BUENO mañana el epilogo el cual tendrá muchísimo romance y el final de Omake también.**_

_**Saludos a todos**_

_**BYE DATTEBAYO!**_


	51. Epilogo Un Futuro Brillante

_**Epilogo "Un Futuro Brillante"**_

-ROCKBUSTER- el chico lanza un disparo a toda potencia el cual termina eliminando un par de metennas y el joven suspira –vaya…no pensé que eliminar virus fuera tan cansado- entonces el chico va acercándose al suelo, bajando de un camino de energía denpa mientras War-rock contesta –bueno, supongo que después de lo de Sirius y enfrentar a 100 virus en menos de 10 minutos, a de ser cansado…- -jaja…gracioso…muuuy gracioso- el chico finalmente toca el suelo, los virus que elimino interferían con el sistema de autobuses de Echo Ridge, cual el joven baja de inmediato busca un lugar, se esconde y quitando su transformación dice –aa…ya han pasado 6 días sin ver a Misora…- dice el joven War-Rock sonríe y contesta –no sabía que el amor te volviera tan tonto…jajaja- el chico solo sonriendo contesta -¿oh? ¿Enserio? Pues…últimamente te he visto "muy cariñoso con Lyra"…¿o veo cosas?- al alien le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza y dice –bueno… esto… no se qué decir- el chico se ríe y dice –ya ves lo que se siente…- War-Rock guarda silencio y entonces ve como Subaru voltea al cielo –hoy en la tarde la voy a volver a ver…- dice con una gran sonrisa el chico y War-Rock añade –y con lo que has estado haciendo seguro se llevara una sorpresita- el chico sonríe y solo dice –si…espero le guste lo que haremos hoy…-.

El chico sigue esperando el autobús cuando añade -¿Cómo estara Cepheus?- War-Rock contesta –bueno…creo que el estará bien… - el chico entonces cierra sus ojos y recuerda una conversación con Cepheus-.

-Cepheus, gracias por venir a la tierra- dice Subaru el cual esta platicando con el rey en las ondas denpa que viajan alrededor del espacio –tenia que venir como se encontraba mi amigo después de todo lo que sucedió es lo menos que podía hacer- el chico sonríe y contesta -¿Cómo van las cosas en FM?- el rey contesta- la gente está volviendo al planeta lentamente, han pasado 4 días desde que venciste a Sirius, y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, estamos reconstruyendo el castillo, después de tantas peleas hacía falta remodelarlo- el chico sonríe y War-Rock se materializa -¿y los sabios?- entonces Cepheus contesta –ellos están bien de hecho están buscando a mas AM, llegamos aun acuerdo- entonces War-Rock pregunta -¿un acuerdo?- el rey sonríe y contesta –si…los AM y los FM vamos a vivir juntos en FM- al escuchar eso Subaru sonríe -¿no te parece genial War-Rock?- -claro Subaru, es maravilloso- contesta el AM con visible felicidad entonces el rey sonriendo dice –espero algún día, cuando nuestro planeta este en completa armonía, hacer un tratado con la tierra- el chico contesta –claro Cepheus, sería un honor para nosotros que FM tenga trato con la tierra- el rey entonces extiende la mano y el chico la toma con su mano-Rockman…Subaru, War-Rock, gracias amigos, por confiar en mí, y por salvar FM- Subaru sonríe y contesta –para eso están los hermanos…para ayudarnos entre nosotros- el rey sonriendo contesta –si…tienes razón…bueno me retiro, la gente de mi planeta me espera- entonces Cepheus empieza a brillar en un color verde y dice –dale esto a tu novia…Subaru y dale las gracias de mi parte- entonces el rey lanza algo a Subaru el cual lo toma con las manos

Y ve como el rey desaparece entonces el chico mira el objeto y sonriendo dice –gracias…Cepheus… seguro le gustara- War-Rock ve eso y solo dice –jo…vaya que Cepheus sabe dar regalos de bodas- -QUEEEEE- -aa Subaru…déjame te explico que significa esa cosa…-.

Subaru termina de recordar su encuentro con Cepheus y esta mas rojo que un tomate –War-Rock…realmente eso que me dio Cepheus, ¿significa lo que me dijiste?- el AM se rie y dice –si… eso significa… ¿le darás el regalo? Recuerda que lo haces "es un compromiso de por vida- -ya veo…- dice el joven y justo en ese momento llega el autobús y añade –bien…vamos a la casa, seguro mama me está esperando-.

-Subaru… gracias…por el regalo…- dice la joven Misora en sueños, aparentemente la joven sueña que Subaru le está regalando algo, cuando el despertador suena -¿eh? Dice la joven la cual abre los ojos algo agitada la FM mira a su amiga y de inmediato pregunta -¿Misora que soñaste?- la chica se tranquiliza y contesta –es que tuve un sueño…muy, raro…- la FM pregunta -¿Qué soñaste? No me digas que otro sueño de muerte…- la chica solo tiene una gota en la cabeza cuando su amiga dice eso y contesta –no…lo que soñé fue…- entonces la joven le dice a Lyra de su sueño a lo que la FM contesta –espero que se sueño se cumpla…jejejeje- la chica se sonroja mientras se levanta de su cama y dice –hoy saldré con Subaru, después de 6 días de estar trabajando en el show, deseo verlo con todas mis fuerzas- entonces la chica abre su ropero y comienza a buscar un vestido –creo llevare este…- entonces la joven lo coloca en la cama y también busca unas zapatillas y algo de maquillaje –bien…Lyra necesito que me ayudes con el maquillaje…quiero dejar a Subaru asombrado…tehehehe- la FM sonríe y dice –bien…déjamelo a mí…y también ayúdame a mi quiero dejar al tonto de War-Rock sin palabras- la chica sonríe y dice –bien…trato hecho…- y entonces la joven entra al baño para tomar un buen baño-.

Son las 12 de la tarde y Subaru finalmente llega a su casa –aa…que cansado…- entonces en cuanto entra la señora Akane dice –Subaru, ya tengo listo todo para tu "salida" jeje- la mujer sonríe y entonces el joven se pone rojísimo, traga algo de saliva mientras dice –gracias, mama…- entonces la mujer le dice –puse en tu cuarto la ropa que creo que deberías ponerte…- -¿eh? ¿Por qué mama?- la mujer sonríe y dice –Misora ira radiante…estoy segura de eso… te va a querer impresionar, así que tu también debes impresionarla…- el chico se pone más rojo tanto que hasta parece que está tirando mas vapor por las orejas mientras que War-Rock se materializa y comienza a reírse de Subaru cuando la señora añade- y War-Rock…creo que Lyra también te dará una sorpresita a ti, así que tienes que verte bien…- al AM le sale una gota y se pone igual de nervioso que Subaru y ambos suben con ese maravilloso rojo brillante a su cara a la habitación, cuando entran ambos suspiran y dicen a la vez -… mujeres…- entonces cuando se calman el chico sube las escaleras a su cama y mira la ropa que su mama le dejo al chico entonces el joven sonriendo dice -¿Quién diría que mi mama aun tiene eso?- entonces el chico deja "esa cosa que Cepheus le dio en la cama" y dice –War-Rock me voy a bañar, tu…ve como te arreglas- entonces sale de la habitación con la ropa mientras que el AM solo dice -… ¿Qué hare para verme mejor…YA SE- entonces se mete al v-hunter a tratar de arreglarse-.

Tras 1 hora, ambos están listos y bastante nerviosos –o dios…porque siento como si el estomago me tiembla- dice el joven y War-Rock añade –me siento…igual…- entonces ambos solo se mantienen en silencio, cuando Subaru piensa –sabes War-Rock… lo que nos dijo Burai…- el AM contesta –claro… ese tipo seguirá tras de nosotros, hasta que nos mate, o nosotros lo…- -no…debe haber alguna forma de detenerlo sin matarlo- dice el joven entonces War-Rock suspira y contesta –tienes razón, tal vez existe alguna de manera…- y entonces Subaru cambia la conversación -¿Cómo estarán los demás?- entonces War-rock contesta –yo supongo que bien Utagai, sigue haciendo inventos raros- a Subaru le sale una gotita en la cabeza y añade –si…y Juro ya está saliendo con Himeka san…- el AM sonriendo dice –más bien… "lo obliga a salir" jajaja- -no digas nada que a ti te pasa algo parecido- el AM se queda en silencio –Gonta…pues es Gonta, el sigue bien… la presidenta lo recibió bastante bien…- el chico suspira un poco mientras añade –y nosotros…pues…bueno jeje…- entonces se escucha el timbre y la señora Akane dice –SUBARU… MISORA TE ESPERA AQUÍ ABAJO- el chico traga saliva mientras mirando el objeto que Cepheus le dio dice –AHORA MISMO BAJO- y finalmente guardándolo en una bolsa de su pantalón baja-.

El chico tienen un nudo en la garganta cuando finalmente llega al primer piso y entra a la sala ve que una chica está sentada en cuanto la ve…se pone rojísimo y piensa –(mi mama tenía razón…)- la chica ve a Subaru bajar y sonriendo piensa –(que…guapo se ve…que lindo)- entonces la chica se pone de pie y Subaru tomando la nuca dice –esto…hola Misora…- la chic baja un poco la mirada mientras dice –hola…Subaru- y es que para cómo van vestidos causan una vergüenza mutua-.

La chica va de un hermoso vestido azul, el cual tiene bordado por varias partes unas estrellas fugaces blancas, las zapatillas son de color rosa, el color favorito de Misora y un par de aretes que también tienen la forma de estrellas, además la chica trae el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje en la cara, el chico va con un pantalón de color azul, luego también un saco del mismo color con un moño rojo en su cuello y una camisa blanca bajo la el saco, el peinado es exactamente el mismo que siempre trae y los zapatos son de color negro.

-te…ves bien…- dice Subaru y la chica contesta – tu también…te ves bien…- dice la joven con un evidente sonrojo, la señora entra justo en ese momento y sonriendo dice –ten Subaru- entonces el chico toma el cesto que la señora le está dando -¿Qué es esto mama?- entonces la mujer dice –la comida… no están hasta muy tarde- la chica sonríe y dice –claro señora…se lo traeré temprano- la mujer dice –puedo contar con ello…lo se…cuídense- entonces los chicos salen de la casa y transformándose en un lugar detrás de la casa suben al camino denpa y toman camino mientras la señor dice –estos chicos…me recuerdan a mi y a Daigo… je…quien diría que Subaru terminaría saliendo con Hibiki Misora…- entonces la señora se pone a hacer mas quehacer en la casa-.

-Sígueme Misora- dice el chico y la joven solo toma de la mano a Subaru y deja que él la guie –(adonde me llevas Subaru)- entonces tras algunos minutos de viaje entre las nubes el chico dice –aquí es…- entonces ambos brincan del camino denpa y caen suavemente en un lugar bastante solitario –es…hermoso- dice la joven que mientras cae lo ve la asombra- el solo a lo lejos, y debajo de ella muchísima agua están en alguna parte del océano y finalmente mirando al suelo ve que esta una isla done el chico apunta con su mano –allí vamos…- entonces aumentando la velocidad bajan y quitan sus transformación –wow…es…hermoso este lugar- dice la joven la cual ve las palmeras y las olas que golpean contra la isla –jeje…pensé que gustaría algo mas tropical la chica abraza a Subaru mientras dice –si…es…hermoso- el joven se pone rojo y entonces los aliens se materializan –y Lyra de inmediato se lanza sobre War-Rock tirándolo a la arena mientras dice –me extrañaste…¿tontito?- el AM solo dice -…no mucho la verdad…- -no mientas War-rock- dice Subaru haciendo que al alien le salga una gotita –bueno…si si te extrañe - -lo sabia…y la FM bueno, le da un beso al alíen ante la mirada de Misora y Subaru los cuales sonriendo dice –creo…que nosotros iremos por acá- entonces el chico toma la mano de Misora lo cual sorprende a la joven y dice -sígueme- la chica solo asienten y comienza a seguir a Subaru y la chico dice sonrojada –Subaru…esto…¿no te da pena ya tomarme de la mano?- el chico sonríe un poco y dice –si…si me da algo de vergüenza…- entonces la chica se empieza a poner triste cuando Subaru añade –pero me da vergüenza…porque tomo de la mano a una chica tan linda como tu…no porque me dé miedo de la gente…- la chica al escuchar eso cambia su rostro a uno más alegre –ya veo…es que me acordaba de la vez que comimos helados y War-Rock decía que te daba vergüenza…- -jehehe…pero eso era porque aun no era mi novia…y sentía que te enojarías si te enterabas de lo que dice la gente- la chica se ríe y dice –ya veo… eso lo explica todo- entonces la joven aprieta mas la mano de Subaru y el chico igual, tras unos segundos más de caminar el chico dice –llegamos…- entonces la chica se maravilla de lo que ve –que lindo- y es que, la isla donde están Subaru y Misora tienen un arrecife de coral hermoso que con la ayuda del sol se ve increíble la chica incluso ve a varios peces nadando sobre el arrecife y la chica sonriendo dice –mi…sueño…- entonces Subaru al oír eso pregunta -¿Qué sueño?- la chica solo dice –no…no es nada(luego sonríe) ¿comemos? Me encanta la comida que hace tu mama- el chico sonríe y dice –bueno comamos- entonces el chico coloca la cesta en el suelo y sacando un mantel de ella, lo coloca sobre la arena y después de dar las gracias por la comida comienza a comer-.

Tras la comida la chica se recuesta en el mantel que Subaru coloco y el chico igual y entonces mirando al cielo la chica dice –sabes… aun sigo sin creer que viajáramos tan lejos en el espacio- el chico sonríe –si…yo también pienso lo mismo, peleamos con enemigos peligrosos… incluso tu viajaste por toda una galaxia…y las fotos que tomaste todas son increíbles…- la chica sonríe un poco y entonces una extraña sensación en su pecho la ínsita a preguntar algo -¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Burai?- el chico cambia su cara por una más seria mientras el joven suspirando contesta –no lo sé… quiero creer que todo se arreglara de alguna manera u otra, pero si tengo que pelear con el de nuevo, tendré que hacerlo…- la chica escucha con atención eso –ese Sirius…siempre arruinando todo, te hizo la vida difícil al ponerte esa cosa dentro de ti…- entonces el chico contesta –no…Sirius no me arruino la vida- la chica se impresiona ante las palabras de Subaru y pregunta -¿ a qué te refieres?- entonces el joven sentándose en el mantel y mientras mira al sol el cual comienza a ocultarse dice –bueno… Burai me hubiese perseguido de una manera u otro Misora… "solo es una razón más para matarte" eso dijo… además como te dije Sirius no arruino mi vida, al contrario hizo que mi vida vaya de mejor manera- entonces el chico mete la mano en su bolsa y suspirando añade –hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que tu significas para mi…si algo bueno salió de todo esto, es que tu y yo ahora somos más que amigos… somos…- entonces el chico se detiene y la chica tiene los ojos abiertos con algo de impresión –(esto…es como mi sueño…)- entonces el chico tomando valor dice –somos novios…- y la joven de inmediato se sienta también, con un gran sonrojo en su cara, al igual que Subaru también está muy sonrojado –esto…Subaru…- entonces el chico toma más valor y finalmente saca de su pantalón lo que Cepheus le dio –Misora…por favor cierra los ojos…- la chica así lo hace y piensa –(o dios…es igual…todo es lo mismo…)- piensa la joven mientras que Subaru le empieza a colocar algo en el cuello –no te muevas Misora…- dice Subaru y la chica piensa –(mama…gracias, tenias razón… por fin lo encontré…al hombre de mi vida…)- y entonces el chico dice –puedes abrirlos- entonces la joven lo hace y ve que un hermoso pendiente de color verde turquesa cuelga de su cuello, además del color verde la cadena es amarilla brillante mientras que la piedra misma tiene incrustaciones azules y rosas en la misma la chica al verlo solo dice -¿de dónde lo conseguiste?- entonces Subaru suspira y dice –es un regalo de Cepheus… y te manda decir…gracias por tu ayuda- la chica sonriendo dice –ya veo…Cepheus… gracias…- entonces el chico toma valor y dice –ahora quiero hacer algo contigo Misora… entonces la chica se pone rojísima y dice -¿Qué cosa?- entonces el joven sonríe y dice –esto…- entonces se pone de pie y le extiende la mano a Misora y la joven la toma con sonrojo y la pone de pie entonces el chico mueve algo en su v-hunter y comienza a sonar una canción.

_**(notas de autor ahora recomiendo escuchen esta canción mientras leen lo siguiente **__**.com/watch?v=mUKbHi9BgRU**__** ya saben que es de youtube solo agreguen el resto).**_

Entonces el chico toma por la cintura con una mano a Misora haciendo que la chica prácticamente arda en llamas y con la mano izquierda toma la mano derecha de Misora y comienza a bailar con ello, la chica se pone de mil colores mientras dice –Subaru…cuando fue que…- -le pedí a mi mama que me enseñara a bailar un poco- entonces el chico toma más confianza y comienza a hacer giros y movimientos más complicados –jeje…quería sorprenderte un poco…- la chica se pone más roja mientras dice –tu siempre me sorprendes Subaru…- el chico se sonroja mientras se sigue moviendo junto con ella y la joven añade –sabes, soñé esto anoche…- el chico sonriendo dice –y…¿es como lo esperabas?- dice el joven entonces la chica sonriendo contesta –no…- el chico va a poner una cara triste cuando Misora acerca su rostro al de Subaru y le da un beso luego de separar sus labios dice –es mucho…mucho mejor…- el joven entonces con una gran sonrisa contesta –te amo Misora… y ese pendiente que te di…War-Rock me dijo el significado- la chica pregunta -¿Cuál es?- entonces el chico dice –bueno, es un símbolo del planeta Fm… significa un compromiso con la persona a la que se lo das- la chica dice -¿compromiso? ¿Qué clase de compromiso?- entonces el chico suspira y añade –que quiero estar siempre contigo…- al decir eso el chico se pone de mil colores y la chica contesta –gracias…Subaru, por ser mi centro en el mundo…sin ti no podría seguir avanzando- entonces la chica le da otro beso mientras siguen bailando

-aayyy que lindos se ven- dice Lyra la cual tiene a War-Rock aprisionado con un abrazo el AM dice –je…así que si le dijo el significado- la FM sonriendo dice -¿crees que ellos podrán cumplir con ese compromiso?- el AM contesta –conozco a Subaru, el podrá con eso…- la FM abraza mas fuerte a War-Rock –y Misora también…- entonces ambos siguen mirando a los chicos y la FM dice –baila conmigo- -¿eh?- es lo único que alcanza a decir el AM cuando la alíen lo obliga a bailar-.

-entonces…- dice la joven y Subaru pregunta -¿entonces?- la chica añade –es un compromiso de por vida…yo estaré para ti y tu para mi…- entonces el chico contesta –claro… "un futuro brillante" eso es lo que me espera junto a ti- y entonces se dan otro beso mientras las primeras estrellas aparecen y una leve estrella fugaz se mueve por lo más alto del cielo-.

Y asi concluye esta historia, una historia "de un amor egoísta" que finalmente transcendiendo peleas, sufrimiento, sueños proféticos, para cumplirse al final…-.

-Subaru…ya pensante el nombre de tu hijo…- dice una joven de unos 24 años la cual se toma el vientre mientras que Subaru con una edad similar le dice a su esposa –bueno Misora…creo que lo llamare "Sora"- la mujer sonríe mientras dice –un lindo nombre…- entonces Subaru añade –tu y yo nos comprometimos en el cielo(**nota: Sora significa "cielo" en japonés**)…por eso…el llevara ese nombre- entonces le da un beso a Misora- -y juntos lo criaremos bien…- sonríe Misora mientras mira al cielo-.

FIN…

_Disculpe por no publicar ayer, pero a mi pc le sucedió un percance y me llevo todo el día lograr repararla, pero aquí lo tienen, el final del fic_

_Espero les gustara la sorpresita al final jajaja y pues listo_

"_este fic hablo sobre una cosa el amor es egoísmo, si amas eres egoísta, esos sentimientos van de la mano" espero que el fic reflejara eso ya que esa era la idea._

_A toda la gente que leyó esta historia les doy las gracias a "lord of fantasy 27 por su apoyo" a Misora-chan "por sus comentarios y ser una amiga tan genial" a Joel y norma chan por leerse también mi historia, a Naruta por leerse mi historia a pesar de que el español no es su idioma madre, y en fin… a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios y agregaron mi historia a favoritos GRACIAS_

_AHORA ME DESPEDIRE CON UNA FRASE QUE LEERAN MUCHISIMO EN EL SIGUIENTE "ROCKMAN. EXE OPERATION SHOOTING STAR" MEJOR DICHO…2 FRASES_

_PLUG IN! ROCKMAN. EXE TRANSMISSION!_

_DENPA HENKAN! HOSHIKAWA SUBARU! ON THE AIR!_

_Para mañana el Nuevo fic estén al pendientes :D_

_Ahora si… EL OMAKE_

_**Un regalo accidentando (final…si finalmente Subaru deja de sufrir xD)**_

_**-como es que me pasa esto a mi…- dice Subaru el cual tiene una escoba en sus manos y esta barriendo el piso de la tienda de donde tomo el bolso –jajajaj míralo por el lado amable, al menos ya tienes trabajo…jajajaja- dice War-Rock el cual se está muriendo de risa mientras que Subaru contesta –que gracioso…pero bueno…al menos a Misora le gusto el regalo…- entonces en ese momento se oye un alboroto afuera –aaaaa es ella…- grita un chico –SIII… ES ELLA ES MISORA…HIBIKI MISORA- la chica solo sonríe y le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza –(a veces…odio ser tan conocida…)- entonces abre la puerta a la tienda donde Subaru está limpiando mientras grita –SUBARUUUUU- entonces el chico voltea y ve a Misora –hola…Misora…- -SUBARU QUIERO DECIRTE UNA COSA- grita la joven y el chico por alguna razón se pone rojo -¿Qué cosa?...- dice con una voz temblorosa mientras la joven grita –TE AMO SUBARU…SE MI NOVIO…- entonces se hace un silencio enorme y todos los fanboy de Misora gritan –- entonces el chico se pone de de mil colores y tirando la escoba se acerca a Misora y le da un beso sin decir nada, cosa que la chica acepta con mucho gusto –claro Misora…quiero ser tu novio- War-Rock solo se ríe un poco mientras se materializa y Misora dice –si Subaru…gracias- entonces War-Rock dice –Subaru…será mejor que tu y Misora corran- -¿eh? Porque War-Rock…no ves que ella y yo ya somos novios…- entonces el AM apunta con un dedo hacia afuera –si…pero ellos no creo lo comprendan- y ambos voltean y con una enorme gota ven la cara de enojo de los fanboys-QUEEE COMO QUE ERES NOVIO DE MISORA…ESO NO ES JUSTO- -ATRAPENLO- y entonces entran a granel a la tienda Subaru toma de la mano a Misora y sale corriendo junto con ella mientras dice –no me importa tener que correr por siempre si te tengo junto a…- entonces la chica dice –si Subaru…lo sé…pero habla menos…Y CORRE MAS- -ESPEREN!- gritan los fans mientras que del v-hunter War-Rock se mata de risa y dice –por qué no se transforman y huyen…estos 2…son tal para cual…JAJAJAJA-.**_

_**FINAL DEL OMAKE**_

_**BYE DATTEBAYO!**_


End file.
